


Rt: Life

by Kirbywarrior655



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ... - Freeform, All these chapters!, Awkward, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I don't know, I think anyways, I wonder how many we will have..., It could be your sister, LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET'S READ!, Oh you don't have one?, Some chapters put in the reader, That's you, You do?, attempt anyways, ish?, kind of, never mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 125
Words: 188,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbywarrior655/pseuds/Kirbywarrior655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempts to write a romance fic, mostly one shots with original characters dating the achievement hunters. Rated M for a whole lot of cursing, and a good amount of suggestive themes, and some minor sex like things in the much later chapters, and i mean the MUCH later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The worst time possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's girlfriend is having a bad day, time for Gavin to try and cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first six chapters are more or less introductory chapters. This one introduces the OC dating Gavin! Not going to lie but I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be in this story, thanks to OTP Prompts there could be over thirty... also I'm not sure if I spelled any of Gavin's 'words' correctly, so if I did, no regrets! (Though I would like to know how to spell it correctly.)

Chapter 1- The worst time possible

This day has been very interesting for Joann. The start was supposed to be simple like the other days.

Everyday Gavin woke her up around eight so she can get ready. (Gavin moved in so he could give Geoff a break from his stupidity.) He would make some breakfast while Joann showered and made herself look better then she felt, she always disliked mornings, though this one, she hated.

She needed to do some quick laundry the night prior, and she would have done it, if it wasn't for her boyfriend enticing her with, how he puts it, bevvs. It didn't bother Joann in the beginning.

"Nothing to harmful." Joann thought as she put all her clothing inside the washer.

"Just going to be late by maybe a hour. I'm sure Monty will understand." Joann thought as she put the final sock inside the washer. Joann walked into the bathroom and started up the water.

She walked back to the washing machine and took off her pajamas. They needed to be washed anyways.

"Boy, I hope this entire load fits just fine." Joann thought as she closed the washer door. She put the machine in washing process and walked into the bathroom.

For Gavin the beginning of the day was perfectly normal, he was in the kitchen, killing time with his phone.

He normally waited until he could hear the shower water stop running before actually cooking the food. It would be cold for Joann if he didn't wait. Joann didn't spend a very long time getting ready.

One he heard the shower water stop he turned on the stove, but a weird noise sounded. It didn't sound like it was from the stove, but it was a loud noise none the less.

It surprised Gavin, but what followed made his blood drain.

"Fuck!" It appeared his girlfriend was upset about something.

Gavin ran up to where Joann was, not caring about the stove and the now burning eggs.

"What's wrong love?" Gavin looked to see the outraged woman was standing in front of a, what appears to be, broken washing machine. Gavin frowned, he knew an upset Joann in the morning can and most likely will lead to disaster.

"Great, now all my fucking clothes are half washed and all sudsy." Joann said annoyed. Gavin walked over to the skinny woman and put an arm over her, pulling her in close. She had already dried off and was wearing a towel over a good portion of her body.

Joann hugged Gavin, sighing into his chest.

"God damn it." Joann cursed once more, voice partially muffled out. Gavin ran his hand through her long black hair, smelling the shampoo smell that was radiating out of her hair.

"No worries, we could get these to a dry cleaner later today." He attempted to calm her down.

"Yeah? Then what about now?"

"What do you mean love?"

"I have nothing to wear right now Gavin. What am I going to do walk into work naked? Anyways now we need to get a new washer." Gavin realized the problems at hand.

"Well, we can get the washer after work."

"What about my clothing problem?"

"Don't you have anything to wear?"

"No, I was going to wash everything yesterday remember?" Gavin paused.

Knowing Joann she had to have over looked something she could wear, Gavin quickly had an idea of what she might have forgotten to wash.

"What about your nightgown?" Joann frowned.

"What makes you think I would wear that short ass nightgown in public? I don't even have underwear for Christ sake!" Gaivn was failing at calming Joann down, though he understood, as he stated before, a angry Joann in the morning would never lead to anything good.

"Well use the ones you wore yesterday."

"Those were being washed." Gavin paused.

"Well, what other option do you have love?" Joann paused, knowing he was right in the end. She would have suggested trying to take the day off, though today was kind of an important day.

"Fine, I guess you have a point." Joann walked into the closet and took out a nightgown that she normally wore around the house during the unbearable summer times.

Joann changed into her nightgown. Gavin smiled.

"You look top love." Joann smiled a little.

"Man I'm lucky you're my boyfriend, I do not want to imagine how many people would hit on me at work if you weren't."

"One of them would be me." Gavin added.

Joann laughed, but then the smell of something nasty caught her nose's attention.

"What is that smell?" Joann asked as she covered her nose.

"Oh, that's breakfast." Gavin paused, realizing what he just said.

"Oh god, leg it!" Gavin shouted as he sprinted back to the kitchen, the eggs where way past burnt.

"Shit, sorry love I messed up the eggs." Gavin said as Joann walked down.

"It's fine, we should have more." Gavin bit his lower lip.

"There's a funny story about that."

"We have none left, right?" Joann asked, fearing the worst.

"Remember how we got bevved last night?" Joann paused.

"So, we ate eggs last night?" Joann asked, not understanding why Gavin was gesturing towards the first floor bathroom.

"No, we egged the bathroom mirror." Gavin said.

"So, no eggs?" Joann's heart sank.

She loved eggs in the morning. It was something she ate sense she was five. She didn't want to break the tradition now.

"No, sorry love." Joann sighed.

"Okay." Joann walked over and grabbed a Poptart pack.

"Well, let's go." Joann said in a defeated tone.

Not only did she have to resist bending over to get stuff and had to cover her lower parts in this breezy day, now she had to do so without her morning eggs. Gavin could easily tell she was very upset. He was surprised that she didn't break down and cry. She was normally much more emotional in the mornings.

"Hey." He held onto her free hand while they walked to work.

"Go to work okay? I forgot a flash drive that I need to upload a Let's Play today." Joann paused, now she had to walk alone to?

"Okay." Joann continued to walk as Gavin ran home. He called Geoff.

"Where the hell are you buddy?" Geoff asked as he picked up. He had a stern and annoyed tone, though Gavin knew he was just joking around.

"Long story short our washing machine broke and a lot of things are going wrong, Joann's very upset." Geoff paused. Normally he would have some kind of smart ass remark or joke to crack, though he knew better then to annoy Gavin while Joann was upset.

"Okay, do you two need the day off?" He asked.

"No, she's coming to work now, but I'm going to be a bit later then her, I need you to do me a few favors though." Geoff paused.

"Okay we were not going to record until after lunch, Michael is rage quitting currently."

"God fucking damn it you cheep ass whore!" Gavin heard faintly in the background.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Geoff asked.

"I need you to pick me up, there are a couple things I need to cheer Joann up."

"Okay, I'll be at your house fairly quick, see you then."

"Bye." Gavin ran into the house. He quickly picked up Joann's purse and cell phone, which she left in her unhappy state of mind. He had called Joel all the while.

"Gavin? What's up I'm about to record for Red versus Blue soon." Gavin's heart sank.

"Do you think you can postpone that? I need you to help me with something urgent." Joel paused.

"Depends, what do you need me to do for you?" Gavin smiled, hopefully this day wouldn't be a total nightmare.

Meanwhile Joann had just walked up to the company's building.

She sighed, praying to god that Monty was not going to be pissed off with her. She walked in, saying a quick hi to Kara before walking down towards where Monty worked on RWBY.

Monty said he might have a few animators helping him on starting some things for the second season, and Joann was eager to possibly be one of them, though with this slip up she was almost certain that she was going to be fired.

"Hey." Ryan Haywood said as Joann walked by, this reminded her, where is Gavin?

She reached for where her purse was normally, but she felt nothing, so now she forgot her phone?

What if Gavin texted her and she didn't respond?

Then Gavin would think that she was mad with him for burning the eggs and would be nervous and sad the next time she saw him. She also noticed she was missing her coffee.

Joann groaned in annoyance before walking to Monty's deck.

"Joann, there you are." Monty said, he turned around.

"What's with the get up?" It was December, and Joann was wearing a short dress?

Monty knew she used to live in Boston and the weather there was a hell of a lot colder, but he doubtd it was that much of a temperature change.

"Long story, don't really want to talk about it." Monty raised an eyebrow. But he decided to get straight to business.

"Joann, I'm sorry, but I don't really need any other animators for RWBY." Joann's heart hit rock bottom at this point, what else was going to happen today?

"But I could use you as a voice actress!" Monty shouted after Joann, who abruptly ran off. He felt really guilty about Joann's reaction.

In the end he thought she would make a perfect voice for a new character that was being introduced in the second season so he was planning on asking her about voice acting anyways.

Meanwhile Joel was walking around, he was wondering where Joann was. She normally came in the front door.

He was on a mission that Gavin sent him on. He walked by Barbra and Lindsay, who were talking about something.

"Yeah, the poor things crying in the kitchen." He heard Barbra say.

"Who is?" He asked, turning to face the two.

"Joann, we have no idea what's wrong, where's Gavin?" Joel turned around.

"I don't know, somewhere?" He then walked off, to the kitchen.

He walked in to see Joann was alone in there, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joann looked up. She tried to compose herself.

"Was Monty a bit harsh about you being late?" Joel asked. Joann shook her head.

"I'm just having a shit day." She said back.

"Was it something Gavin said?" Joel asked, walking next to Joann.

He was waiting for Joann to explode, and explode she did.

"No! It was that fact that my fucking washer broke and now I have no clothing other then this nightgown that makes me look like a cheap whore and I forgot my coffee and phone, I didn't get my eggs," before Joann could continue she burst out crying again.

Joel put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey now, everything's going to be okay. When you calm down you can go to Monty and get that job as an animator for the second season RWBY." At this moment Gavin crept into the room, Geoff behind him, both silently listening in on the conversation.

"No, he doesn't need another animator. I don't think he was even going to need another one. I should have known." Joann cried harder.

"Bloody hell he did what?" Joann paused, looking past Joel to see Gavin had walked in. She ran over and practically tackled him.

"Hey love, I know you're having a bad day." Joann hugged Gavin tighter, softly crying into his shoulder.

"But, I have something that might cheer you up a bit." Joann looked at him.

"Tada!" Geoff exclaimed.

Joann turned to see an Egg McMuffin in his hand.

She gratefully took it, turning back to Gavin to see he had her purse and a nice warm Starbuck's coffee in his hands.

"What about the," "Called a guy, going to have a new one installed while we are at work." Geoff poked Joann.

She turned to see what he was holding.

"You should have seen the look on the lady's face when we bought these, fucking priceless." It was a fresh pair of underwear.

Joann looked up at Gavin.

"You're the best, you know that?" Joann asked, eating her food.

"I only do the best for the best." Gavin said happily, putting an arm over his lover, hoping the rest of the day was going to be better for Joann.


	2. The Raging Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a little too heated as usual during a Rage Quit. His girlfriend is a little curious and follows her curiosity.

"That was a good shoot, though next time I need you not to blink." Lily said to Kara as she took another picture.

Lily's job at the company was simple.

Due to her old career as a model she had some experience on how to take a good picture or two. So she was in charge of making the most attractive photos so people would want to buy the companies shirts.

"Right, sorry." Kara said.

"It's okay, let's try this again, same pose?"

"Sure."

Lily brushed some of her long blond hair out of her face, focusing on the camera once more.

"Yeah! Nice one." Lily said happily as she snapped a few more pictures.

If Lily didn't meet Michael, there was a huge chance that she would have never worked for Rooster Teeth. The alternative was a terrible job and a terrible life, so she was glad for how things turned out.

"How did I look?" Kara asked as Lily gestured her to walk over.

"Well, how do you think? I like the lighting in this shot in particular, brings out your eyes better." Before Lily could show Kara the camera she jumped in fright.

A loud 'fuck this shit' was heard coming from down stairs. Lily sighed, she forgot today was Thursday.

"Oh, my poor little Jersey is raging again." Lily said. Kara laughed.

"Does he sound like this at home?" Lindsay asked Lily jokingly.

"I bet he sounds like that during one time at home in particular." Barbra said. Lily blushed.

"Actually, he does sound like that during one time in particular." Barbra winked.

"When he's making coffee." At this Barbra did a double take.

"Why aren't you making any fucking coffee you stupid machine." Lily said in a mock tone, laughing all the while.

"God fucking damn it you cheep ass whore!" They heard.

"Now I never heard him say THAT one before!" Lily said.

"Doesn't he sound, oh I don't know, a little madder than normal?" Lily paused, Barbra had a point.

"I wonder what game he's playing?" Lily thought aloud.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" At this time Kerry walked into the room, he heard Michael's shouts.

He dared to stomp his foot on the floor.

"Kerry, please don't make this a battle of the noises. Michael would beat you in a heartbeat." Lily said, concerned for all their ear drums sakes.

"I wonder what's making him so angry?" Kerry thought aloud.

"It's Thursday, he's rage quitting right now." Lily said.

"Right, wonder what game he's playing." Kerry walked to the stairs.

"Are you seriously going to anger the beast while he's in his worst mood?" Barbra asked.

"I'll go film it!" Lindsay said eagerly as she took out her iPhone.

"That would make a good Rt: Life." Lily said, laughing. The two ran downstairs.

"This is not going to end out well, are you sure you don't want to go down with them?" Kara asked Lily.

"They asked for it, if my boyfriend is going to explode, it's going to be their fault."

"She's trying not to get punished." Barbra said. Lily shook her head and laughed.

"Barbra, are you ever going to get off that topic?"

"Hm, nope!"

"What Kerry!?" They heard Michael bellow.

At this time both Kerry and Lindsay ran up the stairs. Both tripping and toppling on the floor, laughing their asses off. They heard some thumping noises nearing the stairs.

Lily sighed.

She got up and walked over to the stairs.

Michael rounded the corner, and was barely able to slow himself down, barely avoiding slamming into his girlfriend.

"Mikey, dear." Lily put her arms around him, hugging him.

"Please forgive these two, Kerry was just trying to find out what game you where playing." Michael glared at Kerry.

"Sonic Shit Riders." Michael said in a growl, avoiding yelling in poor Lily's ears.

"Ew, what kind of fan made game is that?" Lily asked.

Michael smiled, much to everyone's surprise.

Michael, the king of rage, the man who could probably stop a dinosaur in its tracks and make it cower like a kitten with just one outraged look, smiling right when he was in his mojo?

But he couldn't help it, Lily was just too irresistibly cute.

"Well, if you want to see, there is a co-op function in it that I haven't tried yet."

"Well, I don't know, if it's about poo then I don't think I would like to see it." Michael rolled his eyes and sighed, still smiling.

"It isn't about shit dear, I promise."

"What if you're just trying to trick me?" Lily stuck out her tongue in a playful manor.

Before she could react Michael swept her off her feet, holding her in a bridal carry.

"Come off it, I'm that much of an asshole am I?" He asked Lily, walking down the stairs.

"Well, not to me anyways."

"That's for damn sure, now come on. Let's introduce you to the shittiest game I've ever played on kinect." Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh god, not that thing!" Lily groaned.

Michael smiled.

"Oh? Am I going to be the one witnessing a rage this time around?" Once Michael carried Lily into the room he allowed her to get out of his hands.

Lily looked at a camera next to the kinect.

"Are you recording yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah, the fans demanded it." Lily paused.

This would be the first time she would be shown on a Rooster Teeth video, the fans never knew what she looked like, only that she was Michael's girlfriend. She could already see the comments inside her head.

Lily was starting to get worried about her apparence, hopefully she didn't look to unformal or worse, bad.

Sure, a purple plaid long sleeve shirt, a white shirt, jeans, and uggs wheren't exactly the definition of unformal, though due to Lily's bad self esteem she tends to worry about those kinds of things.

"Okay then, we're back after Kerry decided to interrupt like a fucktard, and as you all can see I have my girlfriend Lily with me to complete the rage quit. We are going to do the co-op race mode!" Michael attempted to move the menu wheel.

"If only this menu didn't suck a fucking cock!" Michael shouted.

"Is the menu really that bad?" Lily asked.

"It's fucking horrible, you try." Michael instructed. Lily tried.

"What the heck?"

"Yeah, fucking sucks doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." Lily was getting a little annoyed.

"How am I supposed to move this?" Lily asked.

"Come on babe, the folks came to see rage, really let your anger out."

"I don't know, that seems kind of rude and, move damn it!" Lily shouted at the menu screen.

"This fucking menu never moves." Michael joined in.

"No wonder the whole internet say this game sucks!" Lily exclaimed.

Around ten more minutes of shouting went by and the two finally started up a game.

They sucked, much to anyone's surprise.

"Damn it, how the fuck do I move!?" Michael shouted.

"I heard we needed to hold hands the whole time." Lily said.

"Well what happens when we have to move opposite ways? For gods sake this isn't fucking twister!"

"I know it's bull shit, I'm bent as far back as I can be, if I go any father I'll fall, why am I not moving?" The two placed the two worst places.

"That was fucking bullshit!" Both Michael and Lily shouted in anger, though Lily's rage surprised Michael, catching him off guard.

Lily stomped on the ground in protest before walking out of the room.

Michael just stood there, listening to the profanity Lily was shouting as she walked down the hallway.

His girlfriend was normally the sweetest girl he knew, however at this point in time he was astonished how angry she could get, let alone the fact that Lily could get angry at all.

"Well, I'm never telling her to get mad ever again, holy shit." Michael said before closing out the Rage Quit episode, still hearing Lily's profanity from roughly two hallways away.


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's girlfriend is trying to give him a gift, though she gets really nervous. Will she manage to overcome her nervousness? Or will she need a bit of a helping hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure why Jen's hair is the color it is, let alone if it's natural or not. Well, I guess if anime girls could have natural pink hair maybe Jen could have natural green hair...

"Hey Jen." Jen turned around, brushing some of her long green hair out of her eyes, the speaker was Monty.

"Have you seen Joann around recently? I needed to talk to her." Jen shook her head.

"Oh, okay." Monty looked at Jen's screen and chuckled.

"Cute." She turned back to her computer, she was working on a T-shirt that she requested to be available to the public in a couple months.

It was a one of those pictures that were made up of words. The picture was of Ray, holding a rose. The words where mostly quotes he said, though the stem of the rose was not.

It said 'to my X-Ray, from Jen.' Monty chuckled as Jen blushed.

"You think he'll like it?" Jen asked in a hushed tone. She was very nervous.

Truth be told Jen was working on this one for a while, picking up the project whenever she had free time and she knew Ray was not around. At the moment she was just looking at it, thnking of what to do with the shirt.

Ray had almost saw the shirt one time, though Jen was lucky that she could change to a people like grapes t-shirt quickly.

"It's from his girlfriend, I'm sure he'll love it, anyways I need to find Joann. Bye Jen." Monty walked off.

Jen paused, looking at the icon that was to be put on the shirt.

She was not sure, would Ray like it?

Was all his favorite quotes on it?

What where his favorite self quotes anyways?

She knew he liked the phase yolo quite a lot as of recent, though she didn't know if using the butterflies quote was worth a whole pedal of the rose.

Maybe she could replace the stem for that when it comes buyable to the public?

That would make Ray's shirt special, so that was a good choice, but what would she replace that pedal with?

She had his most known phrases, so what else could she use?

She could write down the word ah and make it very exaggerated, though that idea was just lazy.

She heard footsteps, it was Ray.

"Heya cutie, you working hard?" Jen felt her lover's hands on her shoulders.

Ray was thankfully looking at Jen and not her computer screen, lucky her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jen asked, kissing Ray.

"Well, it's lunch time now."

"It is?"

"Yeah, and the others were going out to eat." Ray sat down, taking out a buffalo chicken sandwich, Jen's favorite. He gave it and a coke to Jen.

"Here."

"Thanks." Jen took a bite.

"Careful, it just was made." Jen swallowed, a couple tears forming in her eyes.

"No kidding." Ray smiled.

"So, what where you working on?" Ray asked.

Jen's heart started to beat a little harder, she did not close the icon.

"Close your eyes Ray, it's a surprise."

"I love surprises from you." Ray closed his eyes, and waited a couple of seconds.

Jen quickly saved the icon and switched to a 'Mogarys Targaryen.' Shirt, which was also being sold at a later time.

"Look." Ray looked, and then laughed.

"You like it?" Jen asked.

"I love it, specially the fact that Gavin is wearing a full jester uniform." Jen smiled.

"You know, you work pretty hard, doesn't this work get boring after a while?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends on if you like drawing or not. Personally I love drawing, so this work is perfect for me."

"Well, my drawing skills are something beyond good." Ray said playfully.

"Really?" Jen indulged him.

"Oh yeah."

"Then draw me something." Jen took out some printer paper and a pencil.

"What do you want me to draw?" Ray asked.

"Well, how about you draw me a detailed drawing of… a monkey."

"A monkey?"

"Yes."

"Okay, look away." Jen looked away, continuing to eat her sandwich.

"Okay, look." Jen looked, and almost choked on her bite.

She swallowed, then began to giggle.

"See? I told you it was good!" Ray had drawn a stick figure with a tail.

"That's simply brilliant Ray. I'll keep it on my deak so I can always cherish it." Jen said happily.

"So, can I get a drawing?" Ray asked in a silly manor.

"Oh, I have something planned, don't you worry." Ray smiled, not aware of the fact that Jen's comment was an innocent one.

"Can't wait, I'm guessing I have to wait at least until we go home?" Jen laughed.

"I'm keeping it a mystery." Jen looked at the clock, time sure flew.

"Ah, lunch breaks over." Ray got up.

"Be back when we close cutie, bye." Ray kissed Jen on the cheek before walking away. Jen put the icon back on her editor.

She edited the last pedal to put in the 'roses are my pleasure, my pain, my everything' quote for the fans shirt version.

"Hey Jen, order came in, only one shirt?" Another worker dropped off the shirt.

Jen had Ray's version done for a while now.

Now she had the shirt, but she couldn't muster the courage to go to Ray and give it to him.

She picked it up, not sure what to do. It had to be the shirt, she ordered the shirt in a light brown color, Ray's text was a dark brown, the stem of the rose green, and the pedals red.

She refolded the shirt after making sure it was perfect.

Jen got up, she walked outside and down a hallway. She continued to walk until she got near the achievement hunters room.

She paused, she wanted to go in and give Ray the gift, but she couldn't.

This shirt was meant for Ray, though she was too nervous to even present it to him. Jen sighed, then walked back to her cubicle. Eventually closing time came and Jen drove she and Ray back home.

"So, where is this drawing?" Ray asked.

"It's not ready yet. I'm sorry Ray." Jen said unhappily.

"Hey, no worries, I can wait." Ray said.

Jen felt bad about her nervousness, the led her to not give him the shirt of four days.

Eventually she found herself in the hallway yet again, standing there with the shirt in her hands.

"Hey Jen." Jen turned, it was Joann.

"Oh, hey Joann."

"What's up?" Joann asked.

Jen kept silent, though Joann could gather the info by her blush, and the gift she had in her hands.

"Come on girl, go give your boyfriend his gift." Joann said as she nudged Jen forward.

Jen stumbled into the door's view, though the guys were not looking.

Jen held the shirt behind her back. She wanted to hide again, though Joann made it obvious that she would drag Jen into the room if it meant that it would help her out.

She sighed, and slowly walked in.

Gavin looked up.

"Oh, Ray you have a visitor."

"Is it Glegory?" Ray asked, excited, the room died in laughter.

Ray looked.

"Oh, even better! Hey cutie, what's up?" Jen nervously walked into the room, it appeared that everyone's girlfriends where in the room.

She knew them well, Joann was behind her, Lily was sitting on Michael's lap, Rachel was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend Ryan. Gina was standing next to Jack and Jackie was sitting on Geoff's lap.

"I, I, uh." Jen paused. Gavin, Ryan, Jack, Michael, Lily, Rachel, and Gina could see the present that she was carrying.

"You okay?" Ray asked.

"I-I'm fine, I j-just."

"Just what?" Ray was confused.

Jen stayed silent. Ray looked to see the eight who seen the gift where smiling, he could tell she was hiding something.

"Is it about the drawing?" Jen nodded her head, cheeks a bright red by now.

Ray smiled and got up, completely ignoring the fact that Jack just killed him in the new Let's Play.

Jen's arms where shaking, she was very nervous, what was Ray's reaction going to be?

"Can I see?" Jen held out the folded shirt, hands shaking.

"A shirt huh? Let's see what's on it." Ray opened the shirt.

He stared at the contents for a little while. Jen looked around, the others stopped playing, eagerly waiting to see what the shirt said.

"Jen." Ray said.

"D-do you like it?" Jen managed to ask.

"I don't like it."

"You don't?" Jen was terrified.

"I love it!" Ray shouted happily as he took his shirt off, putting on the new shirt instead. The others read it up and down.

"You're too good to me, you know that right?" Ray asked as he hugged Jen.

Jen was relived, he did like it after all.

"Yours is made just for you, the other one is coming out in two months and is slightly different." Jen said.

"Well, I'm glad, now I have another thing of my own to forever cherish."


	4. It's Not a Head That's in the Gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's girlfriend hates bowling, Ryan unknowingly brings her along with him and the others night out, and of course, there’s fucking bowling involved.

‘Why?’ Rachel thought to herself.

‘Why did they decide to go bowling? Out of all the sportsy kinds of things we could have done, it had to be bowling.’

In truth, Rachel hates bowling, it’s just about the worst sport of the bunch in her opinion.

The reason is because no matter how hard she tried, she was terrible at the sport.

No matter how hard she tried, Rachel would just end up gutter balling it, over and over again.

She didn’t mind using the bumpers back then, but she’s an adult that would seem childish for someone her age to be using bumpers.

“You okay Rachel?” Rachel snapped back into focus, Ryan was looking at her, concerned.

He noticed Rachel huffed some of her brown hair out of her face, and he was worried, the huffing made Rachel sound like she was annoyed about something.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“We’re here.” Rachel smiled a bit before getting out with the others.

She should have known when Joann randomly fell ill that something was off.

Truth be told Joann disliked bowling as well, though unlike Rachel she was actually good at it.

Joann disliked it because the balls where generally to heavy and hurt her wrist after enough rolls.

The two generally help each other when it comes to missing out on those kinds of things, yet Joann didn’t this time, maybe she really was sick?

Gavin came, so maybe she could ask him about it?

Rachel and Ryan walked into the building, grabbing their shoes before walking over to the others, who already had a lane.

“Hey assholes, ready for a game of Bowling?” Geoff greeted them.

Rachel looked over to Gavin.

“Where’s Joann?” Gavin frowned.

“She’s home, sick.”

“I’m sure we can do without her, maybe someone else can win for once?” Jackie asked.

Something worth noting about the Achievement Hunters is that almost all of them suck at bowling, and Rachel knew this, but she unlike most the others disliked when she was bad at something.

Course it reminded her that she was not as good as she hoped, but something about being bad at something drove Rachel crazy.

“I think I might win in that case.” Ryan said, he and Joann where often neck and neck, in the end Joann would normally win by less than ten points.

“I don’t know Ryan Ray’s been practicing a lot recently.” Jen joked around.

“I think Wii sports bowling isn’t exactly accurate Jen.” Lily added.

“What do we not throw controllers into TV’s in real bowling?” Ray asked.

“Did you bring a controller to throw into one of those TV’s?” Rachel asked.

“No.” Ray said unhappily.

“Okay, let’s gets this started then.” Lily said as she got up, she was bowling first.

The next hour was filled with secret frustration on Rachel’s part, no matter what she did the max she hit in one go was five pins.

“Another gutter?” Rachel said in annoyance as she walked back.

“You’ll get it next time dear.” Ryan sounded like a broken record, and he knew that, but he was hopeful that lady luck would eventually get his hinted plea to let Rachel hit something more.

Rachel huffed in general unhappiness before sitting down next to Ryan.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Rachel said as she watched Ray knock down eight pins.

“Do you want some pointers?” Ryan asked.

“It would help I guess.” Ryan smiled, then guided Rachel up to the bowling alley.

“You want to keep your wrist straight, keep your palm aimed towards to pins, then, you bowl.” Rachel did as instructed, but she hit the gutter at the last second.

“Aw come on.”

“It’s okay dear, try again.” Rachel repeated what Ryan told her, and barely missed the pins once more.

She sighed again.

“Not a-fucking-gain dude.” Ryan frowned, she did everything he said, yet nothing changed.

“I think I’m not meant to bowl.” Rachel said unhappily, Ryan didn’t like seeing his lover upset.

“If you want I could try and invent a time machine and kill whoever invented this sport for you.” Rachel laughed.

“If you invented a time machine I think a simple sport would be in the back of our minds.”

"Nah,” Ryan shook his head,

“I wouldn’t forget who made my girl upset, that fuckers dead.” Rachel smiled, then kissed Ryan.

“I hope you bring his head back.” Ryan nodded.

“On a pike.” Rachel didn’t want to find out how Ryan would go back in time, but knowing him, she was expecting that head on a pike in roughly two weeks.

...

Needless to say she was disappointed.


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff really wanted his girlfriend to call him something, yet he wasn't sure if she was going to be pleased with the nickname.

"Man, what a day." Jackie said as she and Geoff walked into their apartment.

"Still weird not having Gavin here, you know?"

"Yeah, but on the bright side." Geoff grabbed Jackie's ass with one hand and hugged her with his other.

Jackie squeaked out of surprise, then looked to Geoff's smiling face.

"We can have undisturbed fun from now on." Jackie smiled, and giggled a little.

Geoff masked his inner thought's with a smile of his own.

Recently he felt a little awkward around Jackie. There was a nickname that he kind of blurted out during a Let's Play recently, it was in one of the Ship Let's Plays.

Jackie gave him a funny look when he said the nickname, though he was not sure what part of the sentence make her look at him funny. He was going to ask her about it, but felt like it didn't matter too much.

Though it was obviously a big deal sense it's been eating away at him because he was still thinking about it.

Geoff walked over to the Xbox and turned on some GTA V. He needed to think of another thing's to do in. There was so much to do in GTA V, so he wasn't worried about not finding anything.

"Hey." Geoff felt a thump, he turned to see Jackie had plopped down onto the couch next to him, two bevvs in hands.

"Here." She gave one to Geoff.

"Thanks dear." Geoff said, taking a swig.

Jackie leaned onto Geoff, resting her head on his shoulder.

"GTA?" She asked as she absent mindedly curled a strand of her brown and blond hair in her fingers.

"Thinking about some things to do." Geoff said.

"Have you tried playing the game? That's something to do."

"Things to do in, the series silly." Geoff said.

"Oh, oh! I see what you're talking about." Jackie drank her bevv.

"Well, have you tried killing Gavin with a tank?"

"Well, that's a fun idea, but we need to add something to it to make it a bit more exciting."

"Okay, how about you try and grab the tank while it's being controlled by an NPC with a Cargo Bob, then have the NPC kill Gavin?" Geoff paused.

"Can that even work?"

"I have no clue, though I think it would be a cool idea. You want another bevv?" Geoff looked to see that Jackie was finished with hers already.

He was not surprised, if there was anything Jackie could do, it was down bevvs quickly, though she got drunk fairly easier than the others.

Geoff shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the game, he was attempting to do what Jackie suggested.

She rolled her eyes, she knew the answer was yes, she should have just brought a whole six pack over. So that she did.

"Whoa, you plan on drinking hard tonight? Having drunk sex and waking up pregnant tomorrow?" Jackie laughed.

"Most of this is for you silly, you know how much I can handle. Think I'll be wasted after this bottle?" Geoff laughed.

"I think maybe after another bevv or two after that one maybe." Geoff smiled over to Jackie.

"Watch out, tank!" Geoff looked to see his Cargo Bob get blown out of the air.

"Fucking butts." Geoff said, taking a hardy swig of his drink.

"I'll drink to that!" Jackie said happily, downing half her bevv.

That was probably one thing Geoff didn't understand about his girlfriend, she normally chugs down her bevvs, he could to, but he rather not, might as well savor his drink before he got hammered.

Then again it had to take a lot to get him drunk.

Another hour passed by, Geoff was getting fairly annoyed while Jackie downed a beer to many. Around this time Geoff (who was lightly buzzed) thought it might be a good time to try out the nickname. He just needed to wait for Jackie to say something.

"Not a-fucking-gain!" Geoff said annoyed as he died once more.

"Geoff." Jackie said in a needy manor, nudging his arm.

"What's up dear?" He asked, looking to see Jackie was crossing her legs.

"I need to pee." Geoff knew her balance was shit when she was drunk, and she didn't want to brake anything if she fell over.

"What did you call me?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff, that's your name, right?"

"No, from now on, call me daddy." Jackie laughed.

"Funny Geoff, but you're not my dad."

"It's a nickname silly." Jackie laughed.

"I need to go though." Geoff smirked.

"Call me daddy, and then you can go." He was testing the name out, waiting to see if Jackie was just playing around, or if she really didn't want to call him that.

"But Geoff." Jackie whined. She was completely out of it.

"I still don't hear it." Geoff said, he was beginning to think that Jackie indeed didn't like the name.

"Fine, I'll go on the couch then." Geoff picked Jackie up and rushed her over to the bathroom faster than her drunk brain could comprehend it.

Geoff closed the door behind him, so Jackie really didn't like the nickname.

He sighed, maybe he should have anticipated that?

He heard a flush, then shortly the door opened.

"How do you feel?" Geoff asked.

"Great now that I used the bathroom, thanks daddy." Jackie said happily before attempting to walk back to the couch.

Geoff smiled, so she really didn't mind the name after all.


	6. Insomnia is not the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's girlfriend is worried about her boyfriend, she tried to find a solution to the problem they were having, though her plan backfires.

Late that Thursday night at Jack's house Jack walked into his bedroom, he looked to see Gina was already asleep in his bed.

He smiled.

He slipped under the covers, trying to avoid waking up his girlfriend. Gina was a very light sleeper.

He turned on the TV, but looked to his left when he heard his girlfriend groan a little.

"Jack?" Gina pushed some of her shoulder length blond hair off of her face, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Hey there sweetie, sorry that I woke you up."

"It's okay." Gina looked over at the bright light she saw.

"TV, isn't it like one in the morning?" Gina asked. She was currently half awake.

"Yeah, there was just something on." Gina smiled.

"Go to sleep soon dear, I don't think you'll do that good in your Let's Plays if you are half awake." Gina pulled the blanket over her once more before falling asleep.

Jack lost track of time, and before he knew what was going on it was morning.

He woke up, it turned out that he fell asleep watching TV.

He silently cursed at himself.

Often times once Jack does something he will forget about everything else, which can be a good thing, though right now he was experiencing the bad side of it. He turned off the TV as he heard Gina yawn.

"You sleep well?" Jack asked as Gina stretched.

"For the most part, how about you?"

"You could say so." Gina raised an eyebrow, cryptic answers this early in the morning. What was going on?

Gina decided to ask a question.

"Did you forget the time when watching TV?"

"Yes." Gina sighed.

"So you must be tired right now."

"It shouldn't be a problem dear." Jack said. Gina sat up.

"Well, you know it is much more dangerous than you think, right?" Jack sighed.

He knew Gina cared, though he wished she wouldn't worry so much.

"I guess you'll just have to drive, sorry dear." Gina got up and walked over to her clothing closet.

"Yeah, it's no problem Jack." She was worried, this wasn't the first time that Jack did this.

She knew he liked to make sure they weren't missing anys show that they liked to watch. Though most of the time he was the only one that's watching because she falls asleep.

She needed to find a way for him to just go to sleep.

That day was a little problematic, nothing compared to what she heard Joann's day was like the day before. She was with Jack the whole day, she is normally in her office any other day.

The thing is, she is the companies nurse. She was there just in case something not to serious, but serious none the less happens.

That day however, she had to make sure her boyfriend didn't just pass out in the hallway or something like that.

He did indeed fall asleep during their Let's Play that day.

She needed to wake him up and then rush to get a very caffeinated coffee. Jack was awake for around an hour after that, then he slowly drifted back to the half asleep version of himself.

"Okay, you are so not watching TV tonight." Gina said to Jack, though it wasn't difficult to tell him that. He was out cold right after dinner.

Sometime later Gina was hanging out with Lily over Michael's apartment, Joann and Gavin where over as well. The others were getting fairly drunk.

"You sure you don't want a bevv or two?" Joann asked Gina.

"No thanks Joann, I need to drive home later." Gina said.

"So, where's Jack?" Lily asked, she was buzzed, compared to the others being drunk.

"No Michael, NO!" They heard Gavin shout.

"OPEN IT!" The three paused.

"Anyways, where is Jack?" Lily asked yet again.

"YEAH BABY!" Gavin shouted.

"What's going on over there?" Joann got up to go find out what the other two were yelling about.

"Jack's home."

"He not feeling well?"

"Kind of, just tired that's all."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, he had this thing in which he looks at the TV shows to make sure we don't miss something good, in the end he ends up being awake for almost the whole night." Lily paused, giving Gina this blank expression that make Gina wonder if Lily was thinking or if the alcohol just kicked in.

"Aw hell yeah!" They heard Joann shout.

"Well, maybe you should distract him from the TV?" Lily finally said.

"Can't, most of the time I'm curious to."

"Well, make him sleep and you quickly check, once you check go to bed."

"How do I make him sleep?"

"I dunno, you fuck then go to sleep?" Gina paused, the alcohol had to have just kicked in.

"Though that's a good point that would require us to fuck every night."

"Problem?"

"Um." Yup, Lily was out of it, there was no way anyone could have enough stamina to have sex every night other then experts.

"Well, that's my advice, take it as you will."

"No Gavin! MOVE the stuff off the counter first!" They heard Joann shout.

"Well, I think I should go now." Gina stood up.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Gina walked over to the front door.

She looked to see Michael, for some reason, was humping a cabinet, Joann was trying to move some stuff so he would have some space while Gavin was opening another cabinet to hump as well.

She rolled her eyes, she knew the others drunk, and it always found a way to amuse her.

The next day went by normally, the everyday tasks where easier for Jack when he was awake and easier for Gina when she didn't have to constantly worry about Jack's sleep habits.

Later on that night the two where settling down. Jack went for the remote, but it wasn't there.

"Jack, go to sleep, I'll check what's on okay?" Gina was holding the remote.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you need some sleep."

"Alright." Jack was quickly to sleep. Gina however did find something nice on.

It was come kind of movie with irony as the theme. She watched it until well into three in the morning.

She finally passed out.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jack asked as Gina woke up, roughly a few hours later then she normally does.

Jack didn't want to wake Gina up, he assumed she just needed more sleep that night, and it wouldn't be nice of him to take those hours away from her.

"You could say so." Gina said, though they where late that day, her plan did work in a way.

Maybe they should just use the record feature and watch whatever was on at that time later on in the day?

Why didn't they think of that before...


	7. Dropping the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin constantly drops Joann's things on the floor to annoy her, and she really dislikes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know to be honest I'm not entirely sure why this was the chapters title... damn you Skrillex! Also! This chapter was supposed to be around the time the Achievement Hunters where filming AHWU #191, so, yeah...

"Aw, Gavin!" Joann said unhappily.

It was Friday night in Austin. Joann and Gavin where hanging out in their house.

They where currently watching TV, or, more like Gavin was trying not to laugh after he knocked Joann's TV remote on the floor when she wanted to change the video, so the two could play some videogames.

"Whoops, sorry love." Gavin said, still holding back some laughs.

Joann pouted. Secretly this was annoying the shit out of her, though she was trying not to ruin her boyfriend's fun.

Recently for whatever reason Gavin was finding it extremely amusing to knock everyone's things on the floor.

He was doing it to everyone, Michael, Geoff, Ray, Jack, Barbra, even including Joann. It seemed to bother everyone, but it was personally driving Joann crazy.

As of that day Gavin had knocked her stuff down easily over fifty times.

"You in there Joann?" Gavin asked, Joann snapped back into focus.

She sighed, he did not get the remote.

"Gavvy, I seriously think I should slap some glue on your hands." Joann bent down to grab the remote.

Gavin looked at her. He was unaware that Joann was getting very annoyed by it, he thought she took it as a joke.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you would stop dropping everything." Joann said, she had grabbed the remote.

"So, what game should we play?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know, you pick." Gavin got up and grabbed a copy of Halo 4.

"God, I suck at that game." Joann said.

"Well, we can suck together." Gavin said as he popped the game in. Joann reached over to her coffee table to grab her controller.

"Whoops!" Gavin had dropped it on the floor. Joann sighed.

"Jerk." Joann said as she picked up her controller.

Gavin was squeaking, he was falling to resist laughing.

Joann couldn't help but smile. She loved his squeaks, ever sense that one day they met at RTX.

"I'm going to run you over now."

"Aw, come off it love." Gavin pleaded as the two joined a match.

"You drop my stuff I'll drop you." Joann said in a joking manor.

"Aw bullocks!" Joann had indeed run Gavin over with a Warthog.

"But we're on the same team." Gavin was confused.

"Do I ever not keep a promise?" Gavin paused.

"Aw, I'm sad now!" Joann rolled her eyes and kissed Gavin on the cheek.

"There, feeling better Gavvy?" Gavin was smiling.

"Now, let's go kill us some fuckers."

"Go Blue Team!" Gavin shouted.

While they were gaming Gavin was lost in thought.

Was Joann genuinely annoyed with his new obsession?

Gavin knew his girlfriend well. Some things annoy her, though she doesn't mind, and then there are the things that annoy her, that actually ANNOY her. As in to say the ones that will make Joann upset towards Gavin for a little while.

She didn't sound happy when he did it. Though he figured there was really one sure fire way to find out, just do it some more, a lot more.

If Joann finally exploded on him, then he would know not to do it towards her. Gavin looked to see that two hours passed by, and Joann promptly feel asleep leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, then turned off the Xbox.

"Maybe I should, yeah, I'll try that out tomorrow." Gavin picked Joann up and carried her to their bedroom.

...

"Gavin!" Joann heard when she was walked towards the Achievement Hunter's office.

She almost missed a meeting with Geoff, he needed to talk to her about a Let's Play idea.

Joann paused when she heard the shout, only to almost get tackled by Gavin, who was darting out of the room.

"Sorry love!" Gavin shouted as Barbra was hot on his trail.

"Barbra please we are trying to work!" Michael shouted as he and Ray chased after them.

Joann rolled her eyes when she heard Gavin shout.

She walked over to see Gavin was cowering from Barbra.

"Gavin." The other three looked over to Joann.

"What did you do to piss Barbra off?"

"He stepped on my phone!" Joann raised an eyebrow.

"Gavvy." Joann attempted to pull Gavin up.

"I got this." Michael pulled Gavin up.

Joann pulled on Gavin's ear lightly, he squawked.

"What do you say?" She asked.

"Sorry Barbra." Gaivn said.

Joann let go of his ear.

"Honestly one of these days Joann's going to have to talk to you about knocking our stuff down." Barbra grumbled as Joann walked off.

"Hey Geoff, what did you want to see me for?" Joann asked as she walked in.

She put her purse down on Gavin's table.

"Hey Joann, I was wanting to ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you like to do a Let's Play with Gavin?"

"Sure, what game?"

"We're not sure yet, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, all I can think of is Nintendo games, though we can't play those." Joann said, frowning.

"Well, I bet you two can find something interesting."

"So, what made you guys think of this anyways?"

"Well, Lily was in a Rage Quit, and got a warm response, so might as well find out if the fans would like to see another couple be featured in a video."

"Oh, I see." At that moment Joann heard a rather loud thump. She turned to see Michael was being pulled into the room by Lindsay, and Gavin had knocked over her purse.

"Gavin!" Joann screamed, her patience was gone. She ran towards Gavin.

"Wah bloody hell Joann!" Gavin turned and ran off himself.

The two started running around the entire office, Gavin screaming in fright as Joann yelled after him. Michael and Ray gleefully ran after them, getting the whole chase on camera.

"I gotcha!" Joann shouted victoriously as she tackled Gavin to the floor right in front of the Achievement Hunter's room.

She sat on top of her boyfriend, ignoring his pleading and frantic apologies he was making while she was positioning herself, making sure that she had forced as much of her weight on him as she could.

Though she only weighed one hundred and twenty pounds so she was not sure how long it would take before Gavin wrestled her to the floor instead. So she needed to make her point quickly.

"Stop dropping my stuff on the floor Gavvy, it's starting to piss me off." Joann said. Gavin looked up at Joann.

"You where right, you do keep your promises." Joann shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Joann I would get off Gavin before people get the wrong idea." Geoff said jokingly as he walked out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

Joann got off of Gavin and he got up. Joann picked up her purse and put it back on Gavin's table. Gavin looked at it.

"I will attack you again if you knock it down." Joann said.

"Wouldn't dream of it love." Gavin said, at least he now knew it annoyed her.

Joann smiled, then kissed Gavin.

"Thanks."


	8. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s attention span has been terrible as of resent, and Michael’s anger is useful for more than just Rage Quit videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter was supposed to originally be about Lily's terrible balance (hence the title) but add the common case of ADHD and BAM! Topic change! Anyways enjoy this chapter, please!

“Whoa, Lily, what happened?” Joann asked Lily as she sat down next to her.

That day it was supposed to be Joann, Lily, Gus, Burnie, and Joel on the Rooster Teeth Podcast.

Joann was shocked though.

She knew Lily had a few cuts on her right leg, which is why the cut part of her leg was wrapped, but now her left palm was wrapped as well.

“I might talk about it on the Podcast today.” Lily said, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

The other three walked in shortly. The five got their microphones set up and waited for Gus to give them the signal.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Rooster Teeth Podcast! I’m Gus and I’m joined here by, Burnie, Joann, Joel, and Lily.”

“Officially the second time Lily is on camera.” Joann added in.

“How was the reaction of me bursting into the Rage Quit anyways?” Lily asked.

“It was huge.” Burnie said.

“Really?”

“Yeah people loved to not only see what Michael’s girlfriend looked like, but to see her rage as well.”

“Speaking of raging,” The five went into the normal conversational story telling podcast.

“Well where did you put your key’s then?” Gus asked Burnie, they were talking about a Drunk Burnie moment that happened recently when Joann started working for the company.

“I have no idea, Joann just handed them to me when I was hungover.

“Well where did you find it Joann?” Gus asked.

“I hid them.” Joann said through a laugh.

“What?” Burnie asked.

“Everyone was trying to find your keys and was saying you where great at hiding things. I thought we were playing Sherlock Homes for some reason and decided to find them myself.”

“Just like fucking detective Miles.” Joel said.

“I was drunk to.” Joann said happily.

Joel looked over to Lily to see her brush some of her hair out of her face, he noticed something off.

“What’s that?”

“Huh?” Lily looked at Joel.

“That.” Lily looked at her left hand.

“What happened to your hand?” Lily paused.

“On the same topic, what happened to your leg?” Burnie asked.

“I’ve been terrible with my focus recently.” Lily said.

“Like me, but without permanent ADHD?” Joann asked.

“I suppose so. I got a few cuts on my leg because I walked into a rose bush the other day.”

“How did you manage that?” Joel asked.

“I was on my phone, then I kind of walked right into it.”

“So, what happened with your hand?” Lily paused, this story might take a little longer to tell.

She wanted to talk a bit about what happened before, to keep some comity in the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only a couple days ago, it was a Saturday.

She and Michael where out shopping that day around the time when it happened.

Lily was looking for some new dresses seeing as it was getting around the temperature to wear them.

“Hey.” She felt Michael pull her in for a surprise hug from behind.

“What’s up?” Lily asked.

“Do you think we could go over to Gavin’s house tonight?” Lily paused.

“Up to you Mikey.” Lily knew that Michael and Gavin where best friends, she was rather close to Joann as well so it worked out in the end.

“Alright.”

“Say.” Lily took out two dresses she liked the look of.

“Which one do you think looks better?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, then took both of them.

“You like these two?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, we’ll get both.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Lily asked before taking the dresses back.

“Well, you wanted both of them right?”

“Yeah, but they’re kind of expensive.”

“To hell with that, if you like it I can pay for it.”

“You’re too good to me sometimes, you know?” Lily said.

Michael laughed.

“I am huh?” Michael took the two dresses.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked.

“I’ll pay for them, only if you can take them from me.”

“Oh, Michael.” Lily went to grab them, but Michael moved them away.

Lily went for them again, but Michael removed them from her line of attack.

This went on a couple minutes before Lily stopped.

She pouted. Michael paused.

“Damn it, too cute, you win.” Michael smiled as he gave back Lily the two dresses.

“Thank you.” Lily kissed him.

Once Michael paid the two walked out of the store.

“I think we should be good, let’s go get some lunch or something.” Lily said, looking back at Michael, who was trailing a bit behind because he was texting Gavin.

Lily stopped.

“We are going to Gavin’s at five, if it’s okay with you.” Michael said to Lily as he caught up.

“That’s fine by me.”

“Now, time to get us some lunch.” The two continued to walk forward, though they hit something.

Two people were moving a large piece of glass for one of the new stores, the two weren’t too bright to choose this time to move the glass pane.

Michael hit it first. He was walking a little quicker than normal so the glass pane shook when he hit it.

The glass was very fragile, having Michael slam into it was enough, just a little more pressure would break it, and this pressure, was Lily.

“Oy! Watch where you’re going!” One of the workers showed as Lily hit the ground.

The grass broke.

“More like watch where you’re moving this glass pane.” Michael fired back.

“If you watched where you were going obviously we wouldn’t need to do that.” Was the second worker’s rebuttal.

“And if you just moved this in at a better time we wouldn’t have this problem. Who moves a glass pane when the mall is crowded?” Michael was trying to keep his cool, letting out his anger was not the best idea at the moment.

“Ouch!” The three looked over to Lily, she was holding onto her left wrist.

Michael saw the problem.

“Great, just fucking great, see this is why they should have trained their workers to move glass shit in the fucking morning. Not when the mall has shoppers in it.” Michael knelt down next to his girlfriend.

Lily had some glass wedged in her palm.

“Not our problem.” One of the workers said in a jerkish manor.

“Oh fuck off you prick, there’s still plenty of glass pieces on the floor that I can use.” Michael growled at him, both workers realized that they went too far.

Angering Michael was one thing, angering him and practically saying something mean to Lily, that’s a whole other story. If Lily wasn't hurt at the moment these mother fuckers would have been deaf.

“Mikey.” Lily said in a worried manner.

Michael looked back at Lily, focusing at the more important problem.

“Does it hurt?” Michael asked.

Lily nodded her head.

“Right, don’t worry. I got this.” Michael started to take the glass shards out.

“Ow, ow!”

“I know this sucks babe, but try and keep your hand still.”

“I’m trying Mikey, ouch!” One Michael got the glass removed he reached into his pocket, there was thankfully a handkerchief that Lindsay let him borrow the other day when he need to clean his glasses.

“I’m going to have to return this a bit later than expected.” Michael thought as he wrapped it around her palm.

“We should get to Jack’s house, hopefully Gina can tell us if this need’s stitching or not.” Michael said as he helped his girlfriend up.

They looked to see the two workers had walked off, probably to get security.

“We should leave.” Lily said, concerned that they might have indeed got security.

“Right.” The two walked out of the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow, those two workers where assholes.” Joann said as Lily concluded her story.

“But what about your hand, is it fine?” Gus asked.

“Gina told me that I should be fine, though I should try not to use it. As in I should use my right hand for everything.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.”

“On the topic about bad workers, the people who moved my new washing machine where total perverts.” Joann said.

"Really, what did they do?" Lily asked.

The five continued on with the podcast. The worry about her injuries where now fresh in Lily’s mind.


	9. My Heart’s Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Joann and Gavin met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 'how they met' chapters are kind of spaced out, I haven't even exactly found out when and how everyone met yet! So expect the next one to be chapter 13... I think anyways... also a non important OC is shown in this chapter... and probably this chapter only... no regrets!

“Oh wow, you have no idea what RTX is?”

“No Sarah, I haven’t found the time to be able to look at these things before.” Joann said to her friend Sarah.

The two girls where taking a short trip to Austin Texas to witness the awe inspiring convention that was RTX.

Joann went along because she had nothing to do that weekend and her boyfriend (before Gavin) broke up with her.

She wanted something to take her mind off it.

“Fuck it.” She reasoned with herself the week before.

“I got nothing planed that weekend, and the little fucktard Jeremy broke up with me, this might be a fun experience.” Truth be told Joann has never been to a convention when she was younger.

She always wanted to, but her parents never allowed her to.

Joann took this time away from her parents to experiment with more things they refused to let her experiment with.

Though there was one problem with this little trip.

“Sarah, I know this is kind of late to ask, but what kind of con is this?”

“It’s kind of like a con for a lot of things, though the main focus is the Rooster Teeth company.”

“The what?” Sarah looked at Joann like she was just ran over by a bus.

“You don’t know?”

“Again, I didn’t have a lot of time on my hands before when I wasn’t single, so I have no idea what half of this is. Can you just tell me?”

“Rooster Teeth is popular for their series Red versus Blue, and they have many other things like the Achievement Hunter’s and their Let’s Plays.”

Joann drowned out the rest of Sarah’s fan girling long enough to think about it, she liked Let’s Plays, if these guys were so big that they got a whole fucking convention for them wouldn’t she have seen something about them by now?

She didn’t distrust her friend, she just felt like maybe Sarah over exaggerated due to her fan girling.

“Okay, so is there anything specific we are doing? Or are we just looking at the large center of, whatever that hugeness is?” Joann asked Sarah.

“Not right now.” She took out a book.

“The Achievement Hunters are going to have a panel soon. Come on we should go!” Joann had to run off after Sarah.

Joann was excited, though she was unsure. It was her first time at a convention, she didn’t understand why they had to run for this panel, whatever the fuck that meant.

She was confused, Joann felt a little uncomfortable, though she was not going to let that little feeling stop her and Sarah from having some fun at this panel thing.

Once they got there the panel was already starting.

“Who are these people?” Joann whispered to Sarah.

“Well, there’s Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, Lindsay, and Caleb. Hold on, they are missing two people."

“X-Ray? Vav? We need you!” Geoff said into his mic at that time.

“We need to flash their emblems in the air, much like they do for Batman.” Sarah joked.

Joann smiled.

At this time the whole crowd exploded in cheers.

Everyone was standing up.

Joann did to, unsure of what was going on.

She looked to see two dudes dressed as Super hero’s where running towards the stage.

People where holding out their hands to get a high five.

Joann put her hand out to.

When it was hit she looked to see this blue and red clad British man with a rather large nose had five fived it.

“Gavin high fived you!” Sarah squeed.

“Uh, I guess?” Joann asked, unsure what importance it had.

The panel went on by, Joann found this group funny.

She was looking at that British man especially.

“You like Gavin?” Sarah asked.

Joann was not responding.

‘So, that’s what his name is.’ She thought.

“Hey.” Joann looked at Sarah.

“Huh?” “Go ask a question, you know me I would die if I tried to.”

“What should I ask?”

“Ask Geoff if they plan on doing anything with Storm the Tower.”

“Okay.” Joann got up and walked to the growing line.

Some guys where nice enough to let her go before them, so she thanked her good looks then.

“So, question?” The whole panel looked over to Joann.

“Um, Geoff.”

“That would be me.”

“Do you plan on doing anything with Storm the Tower? And.” Joann looked over to Gavin.

Gavin remembered this girl well.

He gave her a high five and a good amount of his breath went with it.

“Yes?” Gavin asked.

“Um, would you like to grab a coffee later?” Joann joked around.

She did kind of like the man though.

The panel started laughing.

Joann blushed, she felt horribly embarrassed.

“Sure, you know the Starbuck’s across the street?”

“Yes.” She really didn’t.

“Meet me there after the panel’s over.”

Almost everyone (including Joann) thought that Gavin was joking when he said that, and in present time they were all surprised how it went.

“You actually asked him that?” Sarah asked as Joann sat down.

“I was joking, I don’t think he’d go anyways.”

Later on after the panel Sarah was dragging Joann into the Starbuck’s across the street.

“Sarah knock it off, he wouldn’t show up.” Joann said.

“Says who? You don’t know the man.”

“Well I know for a fact that if I was him I wouldn’t go to Starbuck’s to talk to, what I would assume to be a crazy fan girl.” Joann was attempting to brake Sarah’s grip, though Sarah is much stronger then her.

“You have to let faith decide for you Joann. What’s the fun in not believing?” Joann paused.

“Look, I know your boyfriend dumped you a week back, but that doesn’t mean all guys are assholes. Just wait here for a while okay? I’m waiting outside, and will drag you back in if I have to.” Sarah walked out.

Joann sighed, she knew Sarah was way stronger then her, so she couldn’t just not waste her time.

This Gavin guy was totally not showing up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait, are you serious?” Geoff asked Gavin.

“Yeah I am, we aren’t going to be needed until two hours from now when we do a live Let’s Play.” The others were stunned.

“Well, good luck.” Geoff said.

“You sure man? You’ll go deaf due to the screaming.” Michael said.

“I’ll go with you if you want.” Ryan said.

“No, I’m going alone.” Gavin did kind of like this girl.

Something about her was just turning him on.

Was it her appearance?

She was certainly beautiful, the thought of her long black hair, which covered a good portion of her cyan blouse made him sigh in happiness. Her short blue skirt and ugg combo only helped boost her attractiveness.

Maybe it was just the fact that she just declared her love in front of around over a hundred people helped make him flattered.

He couldn’t just ignore her.

He walked out of the building, in full costume, and walked over to the Starbuck’s. He looked to see the lady was sitting at a table, looking down at the coffee she ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘This is a waste of my time.’ Joann thought as she continued to sit there, her phone was near dead and she forgot to bring her charger that day.

She had to deny a few other guys from sitting with her already, it was really awkward for her.

'If only I could stop Sarah from dragging me back in here if I tried to leave, she’s too strong and I don’t want to get her in trouble.'

“Excuse me.” She heard someone say, well, if they wanted the seat across from her, then they could have it and more.

Joann was getting tired of undesired eyes looking at her.

“Sorry, you can take the table if you need it.” Joann looked up, but was more than just surprised at who she saw.

“Well, I’ll just take a seat if that’s fine with you.” Gavin sat down at the other side of the table.

“It’s totally fine with me.” Joann said, quickly relaxing.

“So, as you know my name is Gavin Free, what’s yours?” Joann paused.

“I don’t want to sound like an idiot, but I didn’t know your name until today.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“My friend kind of brought me here, but either way my name is Joann.” Gavin smiled.

“Did you know about RTX before you friend brought you here?”

“No.” Joann was nervous of what Gavin’s reaction was going to be.

Gavin sighed.

“Thank god, then I won’t be mullerd by a hardcore fan girl.” Joann laughed.

To Gavin he was glad that this girl didn’t know much about him, he was hoping to meet someone like that, so he is about as mysterious as the other is.

The two talked for a while, they talked about everything and anything they could think of.

It wasn’t until when Gavin realized that he was going to be late that he needed to go.

“Say, this conversation was top.” Gavin took out a napkin and a sharpie.

“Here.” He gave Joann his number.

“Talk to you some other time?” He asked.

“Of course.” And that they did, several more times, though for the present they had another conversation later that day.

“Okay then, call you later Joann.” Gavin walked out.

Joann did soon after.

“See? I told you fate was going in your direction.” Sarah said to Joann as Joann walked out.

She noticed Joann was blushing.

“I can’t help but say this Joann, I’m jealous.” Joann continued to look over to Gavin, who was looking back at her whenever it was safe to do so.

Joann had no idea that she would eventually be on those panels with Gavin.

At that time she just felt like a very lucky girl, and that she would have to protect herself from a bunch of rabid fan girls who would probably kill her if they knew she might possibly date Gavin.


	10. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many Achievement Hunters does it take to pull off a prank? Probably more then it takes to screw in a light blub...

“Ha ha!”

“Wha bloody hell!” Jackie sighed, trying not to laugh.

“What was that for love?”

“It’s a prank dude, April Fool’s day much?”

“Yes because it’s very difficult to remember.” Ryan said sarcastically.

Currently it was the first of April, and Jackie was on edge. She normally was during this day, and it’s not because of any old prankster.

She was on edge about Geoff.

Sense the year they had been dating Geoff always finds a prank to pull off on Jackie, though he makes it a hundred times worse. One time he was almost arrested for a prank he tried to pull.

Jackie was standing outside of the Achievement Hunters room.

She was meaning to talk to Geoff, but was afraid he had something like a popgun with a heavy duty spring as the launcher.

That would hurt, a lot.

She decided against it, and walked back to her office. She wanted to watch Adam and Joel’s newest Let’s Play anyways. Once she was gone Geoff walked into the Achievement Hunters room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Geoff, where’s Jackie?” Gina asked as Geoff walked into the room.

The whole crew was there, the guys were playing their videogames while their girlfriends where either joining them, or watching and talking to the others.

“She’s avoiding me today.” Geoff said calmly as he walked over to his desk, turning on the monitor.

“What did you do? Is she mad with you?” The group asked.

“I didn’t do anything. She isn’t mad with me, more like cautious.”

“But why?” Rachel asked.

“She’s nervous about what I’m going to do, not what I did.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have a good prank or something?” Joann asked.

“Hopefully.” Geoff knew Jackie left all her valuables at home that day, knowing that Geoff had something epic planned.

“What do you have in mind?” Joann asked as Gavin walked back in from cleaning all the pie from his face.

“This.” Geoff showed the group a bucket.

“So, what? Are you going to hit her with that or something?” Lily did not get the picture.

“No, I am going to splash water on her like they do in the old movies.” Geoff had failed when he was younger when he attempted this prank, he was not going to fail now.

“Oh, seems doable.” Lily said.

"Are we doing this now?” Ray asked.

“No, we are going to do this at around six tonight. That’s when me and Jackie are leaving.”

“You two generally leave through what door?”

“The door right outside, we parked there today.”

“Okay, we’ll have to bucket ready by then.” Geoff smiled.

“I knew I could count on you guys. Know then, is everyone ready for the new Let’s Play?” Geoff asked.

“What is it?” Ryan asked. “I told Joan about it, actually. I want Jackie to think that I am not going to prank her for once. Joann could you MC this Let’s Play?” “Uh, sure.” “Okay thanks, I owe you.” Geoff got up and walked out of the room. “So what’s the Let’s Play?” Ryan asked. “You’ll see, just be patent.” Joann said as she started the server.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“God damn it Ben.” Jackie laughed as she said this.

She went to get some coffee and when she returned she sat on a whoopee cushion.

“What did he do?” Geoff asked as he walked in.

“Oh, whoopee cushion. Is daddy finally going to show me what his prank is?” Jackie asked.

“Me, a prank? No, not this year.” Jackie raised an eyebrow.

“You aren’t trying to trick me now, are you?”

“Would I lie to you dear?” Jackie paused and seriously gave Geoff's question some thought.

“You don’t have a joy buzzer on your hands do you?”

“Of course not, those are to old fashion for me.”

“What about a water shooting rose?”

“What am I dear, Ray?”

“How about a fake dollar bill?” Geoff laughed.

“I could show you the inside and outside off all my clothes if you want me to, to show you I have nothing.” Jackie paused.

“Not at the work place daddy.” Geoff grinned.

“But fine, I’ll trust you for now.”

“So, what are you doing?” Geoff walked over.

“I was watching a Let’s Play.” Geoff looked.

“Not doing your work I see.” Geoff said playfully.

“Oh, bite me.” Jackie retorted, with equal amounts of playfulness in her voice.

“I’m afraid I’m not the one who is quote biting me unquote.” Jackie made a choking noise, before replying.

“I have never bit it before!” Jackie took it more litteral than intended.

Geoff laughed, hoping that the others were indeed going to work on the prank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Let’s Play the group where setting up the prank, letting everyone they could in on the plan, so they wouldn’t be victim to it.

Meanwhile Joann and Gavin where setting up the bucket.

“Is the bucket in place?” Joann asked Gavin.

Gavin was on a latter.

“Yes, now all we need is a rope and some water.”

“We got the water.” Ray said as he and Jen walked over to them.

“Do you know where rope could be?” Joann asked as Gavin got down from the latter, Ray climbed up.

“I’m not sure.”

“Hold on love, we have some rope at home remember?”

“Good point, could you walk home and get it?”

“Sure.” Gavin walked off.

“What do you have rope for?” Lily asked as she and Michael walked up.

“Hm? Oh, we have rope, though I forget why we have it. We used it for some moving project, though I forget which one.” Lily laughed.

“You don’t remember?”

“My memory is not the best and you know that.” Joann said.

“Good point, come on, we should go make it look like we aren’t doing something suspicious.” Lily said.

“Right, hey Michael bet you five hundred bucks that you can’t beat Cat Mario by the end of the day.” Michael looked at Joann.

“Fuck no.” He said.

“Come on, your rage is the best way to know everything is normal.” Michael paused.

“But why Cat Mario?” He asked.

“Because that game sucks, no wait! I bet you can’t win the impossible quiz!” Joann said.

“No one can win that game.” Lily said.

“The Impossible Quiz?” Michael asked.

“You don’t know that game?” Joann and Lily asked in unison.

“Nope.”

“Come on you are playing it right now.” Joann said.

Gavin came back and tied the bucket with some rope.

Later on that day Geoff and Jackie where about to leave, the only Achievement hunters left where Joann, Gavin, Ray, Jen, Ryan, and Rachel.

“See you guys tomorrow.” Jackie said. She turned towards the door, but noticed her shoes were untied.

She knelt down to tie them, meanwhile Barbra walked by, saying bye to everyone.

Geoff said bye, but then noticed the problem.

“No Barbra wait, NO!” Barbra opened the door, only to have water splash on her.

“Geoff!” Barbra shouted.

“Damn it!” Geoff shouted before running for his life, the outraged blond chasing him all the while.

“He planned to hit me with that, didn’t he?” Jackie asked the group as Geoff’s shouts where heard.

“Yup.” Joann said, trying not to laugh at what just happened, the others were already on the floor they were laughing that hard.

“So, that’s how he epically failed.” Jackie thought to herself, still hearing Geoff’s shouts and Barbra’s screams as clear as day.


	11. Silence is Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one Podcast both Ryan and Gavin get into an age old argument that everyone is sick of listening to, how are Joann and Rachel going to shut them up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my High School Math Class I can say this much, Gavin's right, there is a one out of eight chance, don't know how exactly Ryan didn't pick up on this, and he went to college...

“Ey! Welcome to the Rt Podcast I’m your host Joann subbing in for Gus and today I have with me, Gavin, Jack, and for the first time, Ryan and Rachel.”

“Hey everyone.” Rachel said.

“Hi.” Ryan said after.

“So it’s your first time here, on the Podcast I mean.”

“Yeah, no it’s our first time here at Rooster Teeth ever.” Ryan said sarcastically.

“Oh really? Brandon get these two crazy fans out of here! I’m not sure how they got in here but they need to go.” The group laughed.

“So speaking about first times, are you ready for your first time being on a panel for RTX Joann?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun.”

“It can be pretty tiring though.” Gavin added.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I will have to run in as a British superhero Vavvy.” Gavin laughed, he remembered last year’s RTX.

“I walked into the coffee shop as Vav.” Gavin said gleefully.

“Great first date.” Joann said.

“Do you know what panels you’ll be on?” Jack asked Joann.

“I think I’m on a few. I know I’m in the RWBY panel, they are showing the first episode my character is in and Monty wants me there too talk about the experience and all that stuff. What about the Achievement Hunter Panel?” Joann asked.

“Actually we have a system that is a bit different.” Jack said.

“Huh?”

“You know that one Let’s Play you and the other girls did?”

“Yeah Minecraft Episode ninety, or something, The Achieve Gals.”

“Exactly, well people on Tumblr and other websites people have really liked the idea, seems like you girls have a nice fan base.”

“Really it’s some of your fan base, but go on.”

“We decided that you girls would be on another panel, the Achieve Gal’s panel.”

“That’s awesome!” Joann said happily.

“Yeah, we thought so to.” Rachel said happily.

Joann looked to see Gavin looked a little unhappy.

“What’s up Gavvy?” Joann asked.

“I’m not sitting with my girl.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“Come here.” Gavin got up, Joann did as well.

Gavin sat down and Joann jumped onto his lap making sure she was at a ninety degree angle from his body, so she was sitting across his legs.

He squawked as Joann landed, she giggled.

“There, better?” Gavin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

“Loads.” Gavin said happily.

“You look like a woman sized teddy bear.” Ryan noted.

Joann laughed.

“She is my little teddy bear.” Gavin said happily as he continued to hug Joann.

“Funny, I thought bears had fur.” Joann remarked, the group grew silent, though small laugher was heard from them.

“Bear’s, known for their fur.” Ryan concluded, which made the group erupt in laughter.

Gavin took this time to do something he loved to do, ask weird and or stupid questions.

“What if I paid ten thousand dollars to one of you guys if you wrestled a bear and won? Would you wrestle said bear?” The group looked at him.

“What kind of bear?” Jack said.

“This is to wrestle with the bear, not to sleep next to it right?” Joann said, referencing a previous Podcast.

“Bloody hell why would you want to sleep with a bear love?”

“Well you said I’m your little teddy bear, so why can’t I have an Ussuri Brown Bear as my huge teddy bear?”

“But love, you’re not Russian.”

“There are no bears in my home planet, I mean country.”

“Whoa, Joann’s apparently an Alien.” Jack laughed.

“Apparently.” Joann said, laughing.

“But every part of your body looks and feels human.” Gavin said, Joann smiled, then winked at him.

“Then it turns out she has two vaginas or something.” Ryan said.

“Whoa, dude let’s not talk about what’s under my skirt okay?” Joann asked as she pulled on her short blue skirt a little, making sure her (one) vagina was properly covered, course she was wearing panties, but she didn’t want that in view either.

Gavin put his hands over Joann’s waist and pulled her towards him. She squeaked out of surprise.

“Mine.” Gavin said.

“Oh no, their arguing again.” Rachel said.

“Rachel I hope it doesn’t make you awkward that your and my boyfriend seem to be fighting over me.” Joann said jokingly.

“If you flip a coin three times.”

“Jack shut up we don’t need that argument again!” Both Joann and Rachel exclaimed frantically.

“No, if you flip a coin three times.” Gavin fired up.

Joann and Rachel both sighed, one of them, or both, might throw a pillow or something at Jack during the Podcast.

“How can we shut them up?” Joann asked Rachel through Gavin and Ryan’s argument.

“I have an idea that just might work.”

“What do you have in mind?” Joann asked.

“Follow my lead.”

“There is a one out of six chance of,”

“it’s one out of eight! And,” before Gavin and Ryan could continue their argument Joann pressed her lips against Gavin’s, Rachel did the same to Ryan.

Jack chuckled, the two couple’s sudden make out session was certainly unexpected.

Once Joann and Rachel stopped both Ryan and Gavin looked like they were star struck.

Joann rested herself against Gavin’s body, her head was right under his resting on his chest. Gavin’s chin was touching the top of Joann’s head.

Rachel rested herself on Ryan’s side, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Where we bothering you?” Gavin asked Joann, looking down to see that she was quietly nodding.

“I’m sorry love.” Only then did Gavin realize he had broken his brace with Joann.

He hugged her again, Joann repositioned herself, making sure to get maximum comfort out of the situation.

“Ryan, how about we agree to disagree?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, for the girls?”

“For the girls.”

“Right, well know we need a new topic, gah hey!” Jack shouted in surprise.

Joann and Rachel where giggling, they both threw a pillow at Jack.

“That’s what you get for bringing up the coin thing Jack.” Rachel said, Joann stuck out her tongue at him, spitting in his direction.

At this time Gavin and Ryan looked at their girlfriends. Both wondering how lucky they where to date a girl so cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "MineCraft" episode in question is actually the next chapter...


	12. The Achieve Gals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the guys are filming versus they decide to give the girls a Let's Play of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't exactly a romance chapter, but something I wanted to write none the less, expect a few of these, maybe one more I'm not sure, though I apologize if you guys wanted a romance chapter, the next one is though so don't worry!

It was Wednesday in the city of Austin. But today something was different.

“Wait, so what are we doing?” Joann asked as Gavin pulled out his chair for Joann to sit on.

Lily was already sitting in Michael’s seat and the other girls where sitting down where their significant others would have sat.

“You know what’s going on, explain for them, okay?” Geoff asked Jackie as he handed her his xbox controller.

“Okay then daddy.” Geoff smiled.

“Okay then, we are going to film some versus at an arcade, we’ll see you ladies soon.” The achievement hunters kissed their girlfriends goodbye before walking out.

“Okay then guys, I’m opening up a Minecraft server, turn on your Xboxs.” Jackie instructed.

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked.

“You know how our boyfriends wanted to find out what the fans wanted in a Let’s Play? Well one of the Let’s Plays Geoff wanted to do was a Let’s Play in which we, their girlfriends complete, instead of them.”

“People wanted to see us compete?” Joann asked.

“Yeah, though personally I’m surprised. Either way the boys liked the idea of it, so here we are now.” Jackie opened up the world.

The other five joined in.

“How do we make this video capture thing work?” Lily asked.

“Where’s Gavin when you need him?” Joann said unhappily, pressing buttons though she had no idea what they did.

“Hold on, I got it.” Rachel walked around and started recording everyone’s videos and microphones.

“Okay, we should be ready now. You good Lindsay?” Lindsay was recording a behind the scenes.

“Yes, we are perfect.”

“LEEEEEEET’S PLAY!” Jen shouted.

“I think we need to shout that after we explain the rules Jen.” Lily said.

“Right, sorry I was just really wanted to shout that.” The group laughed.

“Okay then, so Jackie what are we doing?” Joann asked.

“Well if anyone is confused, this is the Achievement Hunter’s girlfriends.” Lily explained into the mic as she fixed her position in the chair, originally she was sitting with one of her legs crossed, though she needed to move sense it felt uncomfortable.

“The Achieve Gals!” Joann shouted.

“Guys calm down will you? Jackie asked.

“Butterflies!” Gina shouted, everyone laughed, then the other five grew silent.

“Wow, and here Geoff told me that was going to be a lot more difficult.”

“So, which game are we playing?” Joann asked.

“Well, Geoff told us to play whichever game we felt like, so what do you feel like playing girls?”

“I think the most dangerous game might be fun.” Joann said.

“Agreed, okay so we should walk over there now.”

“Yay for disorganization!” Lily exclaimed.

“Okay, so who is going to be the runner first?” Gina asked.

“I think, you will.”

“I will?”

“Yup, okay then, have fun! We’ll come running after you in five minutes.” With that Gina grabbed her cooked pork chop and map then she ran off.

“Wait, so seeing as we are covering for the boys do we have to act like them?” Joann asked.

“I don’t think so, why?” Jackie turned her character to see Joann and Lily where already humping each other in game.

“Team Nice Dynamite Micool.” Joann said in a mocked accent.

“You fucking mong.” Lily said in an impersonation of Michael.

“We don’t have to act like them.” Jackie said, laughing.

“Oh, okay then.” The two stopped the humping.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Joann asked.

“We need wait for a bit.” Jackie said.

“Am I allowed to crouch?” Gina asked.

“No, you need to be seen on the map.”

“Okay.” “Do you, you know, want a diamond sword as well?” Joann asked, she was the smart ass of the girls.

The others laughed.

“I would indeed like one, though I can’t have one.” Gina said while laughing.

“Alright, Joann sending out the wise remarks already.” Lily said happily.

“I don’t talk stupid now, only the purest of smarts.” Joann continued the joke, though was a bit less funny them she meant.

“Unless you’re drunk.” Gina retorted in a joking manor.

“Am I that bad drunk? I heard I was.”

“You are.” The room collectively said.

“Okay guys, the five minutes has gone by, go!” Jackie shouted.

“LEEEEEEEEEEEET’S PLAY!” Jen shouted.

“Now that’s more of an appropriate time.” Lily said.

The five ran out of the house.

“Joann, stick with me.” Lily said.

“Are we forming a team of our own now?” Joann asked.

“I have no idea, what would we be called anyways?”

"Hm, maybe Rage Happy?”

“That’s our boy’s ship name, isn’t it?”

“Well, that and Mavin.”

“So Fem Rage Happy?” The two were searching for Gina nearby the base.

“Nah that’s too long of a name.” Joann said.

“How about team Sweet Flower.” Lily said something random.

“The fuck? I get the flower part because your name is a flower, but am I sweet?”

“Well, your not mean.”

“Good point, maybe that is a good team name.” Joann looked around.

“What the hell?”

“What?”

“There’s a cloud that isn’t moving.”

“Oh no.” They heard Gina say.

“What’s wrong Gina? Is this mysterious cloud your doing?”

“Uh, no.”

“Okay then, let’s go!” Joann mined some dirt and climbed up to where Gina was.

“How did you get this anyways?”

“You didn’t need to see me in the beginning, so I crouched and mined some snow with a shovel, then build up to here and broke the dirt bridge.”

“Are we allowed to crouch in the beginning?” Joann asked Jackie.

“Well, it’s not like we are looking for her yet, so yeah I’ll allow it."

“team Ladies!” Gina said happily.

“So what is the female form of Lad?” Lily asked.

“I think lady as well, just slap a y on the back of that bitch.” Rachel said, the group laughed.

“All I got was bitchy.” Jen said, the group laughed harder.

“Okay there we are, hi Gina.”

“You will never kill me!” Gina smacked Joann off with a wooden sword.

She jumped down and turned on Lily.

“Lily how come you have no armor?” Gina asked.

“I have no idea how to play this game!” Lily exclaimed unhappily before Gina killed her.

“Surprise mother fucker!” Joann shouted as she jumped onto Gina, quickly killing her.

“Okay, so now Joann’s the runner.” The six reset the game.

“So, if I win do I win Gavin the tower of Pimp’s? Or does he get some kind of tower of hoes or something?”

“I think it’s just the tower of Pimp’s, though I’m not sure.”

“Okay then, you guys teach Lily how to play this game okay? I need to go running.”

“Wait, what about your map and food? Don’t you want it?”

“Nah.”

“Well, this should end quickly.” Jen commented.

“We’ll see.” Joann ran off.

“Okay, so Lily, you need to open one of these chests.”

“What do I use?”

“Right bumper.” Lily opened up the chest.

“Sweet, I’m taking it all!” Lily shouted happily as she filled her inventory with random shit.

“But you don’t need it all.” Jen said, giggling.

“I don’t care, I’m taking it all- wait, I don’t have enough space for it all!” The group laughed.

“Okay, time to go look for Joann.” The group ran out of the base.

“I don’t think Joann would do the same thing that Gina did.” Rachel said.

“Well, I’m not near the base that’s for sure.” Joann said, staring at a black screen.

She looked to see Lindsay was filming her.

“I turned off my screen so these girl’s can’t Caleb me.” She explained.

“That means you have no idea when we attack you.” Lily said.

“Fuck it, as Jen’s loving boyfriend says, YOLO am I right?”

“Speaking off it looks like they are back.” Lindsay said. “Hello love.” Gavin said as he walked in, the others quickly following.

“Whose winning?” Jack asked.

“Joann killed me in the most dangerous game, so she is winning right now.”

“Holy shit Lily you’re like a fucking walking armory!” Michael exclaimed.

“I have no idea how to play this game.” Lily said unhappily.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Lily got up, Michael sat down and she sat on his lap, sitting in a ninety degree angle form Michael’s head so he could see the game.

“You didn’t even have armor on!” Michael was surprised.

“I have no idea how to equip it!” Lily said.

“Like this.”

“Okay, we are SO playing this sometime later.”

“Okay girls, take out your maps.” Jackie instructed.

“Time to map it up!” Jen said.

“Wow, she’s on the other side of the world!” Lily said as Michael looked at the map.

“You guys where that far away?” Joann asked.

The five sprinted over.

“Joann has two more minutes to win this.” Jackie said.

“She climbed upwards!” Rachel shouted, they saw a large dirt tower next to the ocean.

“It’s pretty far up girls.” Joann said, laughing in a semi-evil manor. It would have been actually evil, if it didn’t sound remotely cute, to bad for Joann, it sounded adorable. At least it was to Gavin anyways.

“Come on, we need some dirt!” The five punched dirt.

“I’ll climb up!” Everyone gave Jackie the dirt and she climbed up.

“She’s not up here!” Jackie shouted in panic.

Joann laughed even harder as she turned on her computer screen.

“We only have ten seconds left!” Lily exclaimed.

“Read it and weep girls!” Joann said victoriously, the other girls turned to look.

“You where underground the whole time!?” They exclaimed.

Joann had used the time to mine dirt and get enough wood, when the timer started she jumped safely into the water and started mining downward, she covered the dirt back up to cover her tracks. By the time the five showed up the dirt had grass to cover it.

“I think I got it!” Lily shouted, only to fall down a deep as hell hole. She screamed as she fell right into Joann. Everyone was laughing.

“How the?”

“Hiya Lily!”

“Joann wins!” Jackie shouted.

“Ey!” The room exploded in shouts.

“Booyah!” Joann jumped up and hugged Gavin.

“It’s a win for Gavvy!” Joann yelled happily.

“You did it love!” Gavin said ecstatically.

“So now Gavin wins his third tower of pimps!” Geoff shouted.

“Shove that one in your room Gavin!” Rachel threw in jokingly.

“I gladly will!” Gavin turned to kiss Joann full on the lips.

“Here is the champion, celebrating a win that he didn’t even earn on his own! Though I’m not surprised, Gavin would need some outside help.” Geoff said.

Gavin flipped him off before braking contact with Joann. He grinned at her.

“Joann, how are you so top?” Gavin asked.

Joann smiled, blushing.

“Because I have you as my boyfriend.”

“Come on, let’s go set the tower up.” The group walked back to Achievement City.

“I have to give you girls credit, that was quite the show you put on.” Joann said as she walked out of Gavin’s house.

She walked over to Jack’s house.

“Oh no, look at me, I’m acting like a bitch.” Gina said mockingly.

The guy where chuckling.

“But in the end, there is only one expect hider here, and that’s me!” Joann knocked down the tower.

She walked over to Gavin’s house.

“One, two, three, four!” Everyone started cheering.

Joann went into the secret room and started to put up one in the trophy room.

“Gina, you didn’t act like a bitch.” They heard Lily say, then there was a click.

“I acted like a bitch!” Lily had activated plan G.

“No, not the trophy room! NO!” Joann shouted as the city once again returned to ground zero.

“LEEEEEEEET’S STOP!” Jen shouted.

“So, how do we stop recording?” Joann asked.

The actual Achievement hunters helped their lovers with that process.

“You like that one?” Joann asked Gavin happily.

“I am going to love editing this one.” Gavin said happily as Joann got up.

He went straight to editing it, Joann was sitting on his lap. She was just glad that she could make that little room less empty for her boyfriend.


	13. Self Esteem Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Lily and Michael met

“Thanks.” Lily said as she took her drink from the bartender.

It was currently a late Sunday night, Lily had a photo shoot that Wednesday and she arrived a little early in Austin, she wanted to relax around the city a bit before taking her photos and such.

The company she was currently working for was paying for her trip so might as well live it up right?

This was currently the third company she worked for.

She didn’t like the last two, the people really weren’t friendly and the other women always tried to size Lily up. Always telling her she was either to fat or to skinny to be a model. She was roughly around one hundred and fifteen pounds around this time (she managed to gain fifteen while dating Michael.)

She was very skinny, though these other women would manage to make her feel insecure about her body.

She took a sip of her drink, pulling out her iPhone and putting her earbuds on. She was meaning to watch this web series one of her friends told her to watch.

Around this time she had so little friends, most people thought she was a full-of-herself slut when they found out she was a model, even though Lily was the opposite.

Lily was a nice, considerate girl, very patent and understanding. It was ironic to her that she was the opposite of what everyone expected, proving to her that most people only see what they want to believe.

She went onto safari and looked up on Google ‘Rage Quit.’ She found the series that her friend was talking about.

'Hm, wonder if this is good.' Lily thought as she pressed the play button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ready to get drunk mother fucker?” Michael asked Gavin as the two walked into the bar.

“Let’s get bevved my boy!” Gavin said happily.

To Michael this was supposed to be a normal night. He and Gavin where going to get fairly drunk and have a good night, though he stopped when a noticed a woman sitting all by herself.

Michael stared for a minute. From her skinny figure, purple dress and heels combo, to her long blond hair something about her attracted Michael.

He and Gavin walked by and he heard her laugh. He looked to see she was watching a Slender video, though her headphones where a little loud, he was surprised what he heard.

He heard a faint, “FOR GOD SAKES IT’S NOT A FUCKING TORCH!” At this the girl laughed a little harder.

Michael was kind of unhappy know.

He shouldn’t try his luck with a fan girl, it would not end out well.

Though maybe he would be lucky and this girl would be like Gavin’s new girlfriend?

Maybe this is one of, if not, the first time she watched a Rage Quit?

No, that is not a huge change, anyways his luck isn’t a lot like Gavin’s he wouldn’t find someone like who he hoped this woman was like.

“Micool.” Michael looked over to see Gavin was standing there.

“We getting bevs or what?”

“Right, my bad.” The two walked over to the bar, Michael was tempted to take the seat next to the blond.

Gavin noticed Michael constant looks.

“You like her?” Gavin asked.

“Kind of.” Michael said.

“Well, go offer her a bevv or something.”

“The fuck you gonna do while I talk to her?”

“Well, if you are going to try your luck I can talk to Joann, she is planning on moving here this weekend and I needed to talk about it with her. You know, plan when I’m going to pick her up and when the furniture gets to her new house.”

Michael paused. “Alright then, wish me luck.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily continued to laugh a little as the second part of the Slender Rage Quit was over.

“Excuse me.” Lily heard, she pulled out her left earbud to see a curly haired man looking at her.

“Yes?”

“Is that seat taken?” Lily looked to see he was pointing to the seat next to her.

“No.” The man smiled, then sat next to her. It was obvious he wanted to talk.

Lily took out her second earbud and rotated to face the man. Giving him her full attention.

“What’s your name? My name is Michael Jones.” Lily paused, that voice sounded identical to the Michael inside the Rage Quit series.

“As in the man who makes the Rage Quit series?” Michael nodded, not sure what her next reaction was going to be.

Lily was stunned, he lived in Austen? The world really was small huh?

“Oh, well I just started watching your series.” Michael was surprised, his luck was indeed working in his favor.

“Really, what did you think?” He asked.

“It was really funny, my name is Lily Rizzo by the way.” Lily didn’t really want to upright tell the man, but she found him cute.

She couldn’t tell if he was hitting on her, or was just attempting to have sex with her once then stop talking to her.

Fool her once, shame on the person, fool her ten times, well, no one fooled her once yet so a tenth time has a long time to wait.

“You work here at Austin?” Michael asked.

“I’m not sure yet.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I might work for a modeling industry around here, but to be honest I don’t really want to.” Lily looked down.

“I hate my job.” Lily said unhappily.

“What’s wrong with it?” Michael asked curiously.

“The people there are jerks and I keep being moved from place to place. I can’t seem to stay with one company to long. They treat me like I am a number, not a name.”

“Well.” Michael sat a little closer.

“If you really feel that way I heard there is a space in my company that it sounds like you can fill.”

“If it’s a model I don’t think I can fit it, I’m not fit to be a model. My body is either to thin or to fat.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“My co-workers all tell me I’m either to skinny or to fat. I’m not sure what I am.” Michel put his hand on her shoulder.

“Your fine the way you are, don’t let some little shitheads tell you any other way.” Lily looked into Michael’s eyes.

“If you are uncomfortable with the idea you don’t have to be the model.” Michael said.

“Are your co-workers mean?” Lily asked nervously.

Michael smiled, Lily sounded adorable.

“No, they’re wicked nice, people are generally very nice in Texas.” Lily paused.

“I have nowhere to live here though.”

“Where did you live before?”

“Generally I share an apartment with one of the other models.” Michael paused.

“You can crash at my apartment if you want to.” Lily’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, we can talk to my boss tomorrow, and if you like the place, you can quit your old job.” Lily smiled.

“Thank you Michael, you’re a real nice guy, you know that?” Lily was still not sure that he wasn’t just trying to bang her still, though she trusted that Michael was not lying to her.

Later on in life Lily would reflect on this day, Michael did not lie to her about the job, though at that day he said nothing about a relationship. That was just the benefit of living in the same apartment when both like the other.


	14. The Tale of the Burning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of X-Ray and Vav, they find that their one of their enemies, Beardo, is in a weird situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has much deeper content when it comes to sexual content then the rest of the story so far (I think anyways) (though actually having sex has still not happened, yay for fake outs!) And it happens for like, no reason. I guess the randomness that is my mind let loose it's fury...I'm not even sure why I thought of it at the time, I regret nothing?

It was a simple day in Achievement City, the town’s folk where just going about their average business.

“Thanks, now get the fuck out.” An angry Jersey shop keeper said to a black haired girl as she walked out.

“Fuck off you prick!” Joann shot back, though neither of them meant the insults, after all that was just the average way to talk if you live in Achievement City.

Joann looked at her phone and she got a text.

(Joann’s iPhone screen)

Gavvy

Friday 2:14 PM

Come home, wanna tell you  
something interesting.

Okay, be home quick <3!

Joann put her phone into her purse, wondering what was going on.

Probably something strange, and she wouldn’t be surprised.

She knew her boyfriend was the Superhero known as Vav, so evil doers were always in Joann’s daily living.

Either it was fighting them or being chased by them something out of the ordinary happened almost every day. She decided to text her best friend Jen about this.

Friday 2:23 PM

Hey, did Ray tell you to meet  
him at your house?

No, why?

Never mind, false alarm.

Joann put away her phone before getting her eyes from her purse.

She heard the door open regardless, so she stopped looking for her eyes and allowed Gavin to pull her into the house.

“Hey, what’s up?” Joann asked, practically expecting Gavin to tell her that one of their enemies, like the Mad King for example, had did something.

But instead Gavin held her some flowers. Joann studied the bouquet closer.

“I think X-Ray would disapprove of this.” Joann said playfully.

“What?”

“It has no roses.” Gavin paused. It took him a little while before he realized the joke.

He laughed, Joann smiled, but the fact that Vav was not watching the city was disturbing her.

Sure she liked the personal moments they had, but she didn’t want something to happen and Vav not be there because she distracted him or something.

“Anyways, shouldn’t you be protecting the city?” Joann asked.

“I guess, to the Vav cave!” Gavin grabbed Joann’s arm and the two ran over to a bookshelf.

“Why is it always a bookshelf?” Joann asked.

“What do you think it should be instead?” Gavin asked.

“Oh! What about one of those pictures that has the eye cut outs?” Gavin paused.

“We could get one, but I don’t see who it could be the entrance to the Vav cave.” Gavin jumped down, dragging Joann down with him.

Once the two landed they walked into the computer room, complete with the rather large stereotypical super computer. The room also had a large table, where she, Jen, Ray, and Gavin usually sat when they plotted how to stop evil from taking over the land, or if they ordered one to many pizzas.

“So, is there anything interesting going on today?” Joann asked as she sat on the table itself, crossing her legs.

“Depends, are we talking crime or not?” Gavin asked as he put some data into the computer.

It began to generate some codes, Joann started to carefully read the codes. She is the only person who knows how to read the coding.

“The computer doesn’t sense anything.” Joann said.

“What kind of answer was that?” Gavin asked jokingly as he walked over to his girlfriend.

“Hm?”

“To my previous question.” Joann paused, trying to remember the question.

“I was meaning when it came to crime, but nothing is going on, so know I mean between us.” Gavin smiled.

“I made reservations for a double date.” Joann tilted her head out of curiosity.

“Where?”

“Your favorite little restaurant.” Joann beamed.

“Awesome, can’t wait.” Joann kissed Gavin on the cheek.

Gavin lightly pushed Joann onto the table, climbing over her.

He wondered what he could do next.

A number of things really, nothing to present to anyone else either, thank god Ray and Jen weren’t there at the moment.

Joann looked up at him, waiting to find out what he was going to do. She was tugging on her cyan blouse a little, more or less to distract herself, trying to keep what Gavin was going to do a surprise. But really all she was doing was unlacing one of her sleeves, the lace reaching up to the shoulder’s, keeping the blouse together.

It made it easier to slip out of the blouse when the time was right.

Gavin stopped thinking, but now was watching Joann slowly get ready to undress. He put his hand on her shoulder, felling her nice, soft skin.

Before the two could do anything else the computer sounded. Sending Joann jolting upwards as Gavin was about to go out with a plan he was thinking off when Joann was playing with her lacing.

The two connected heads. Causing Gavin to fall off the table in a quick surprise, and made Joann grab her head due to the sudden pain, falling back down on the table.

“What’s it say?” Gavin asked as Joann sat back up, not caring that her blouse just fell off.

Gavin stared but Joann still didn’t care, bras where there for a reason right? She continued to study the coding.

“Um, it says that Weirdo’s been smited.”

“Okay?”

“… Oh! Beardo’s been sighted!” Gavin looked surprised.

“Put your top back on love, we have a criminal to arrest!” Once Joann was done fixing the laces on her blouse the two ran out of the hero’s cave.

“How should we go about this?” Gavin thought a loud.

“Call Ray and Jen, I’ll go investigate.”

“You sure love? What if he has another villain with him?”

“I can handle myself.” Joann said before walking out of the house. Beardo was on Shannon street, so she had most of her work cut out for her.

She got onto her motorcycle and drove off.

Thank god Vav’s powers are not only limited to slow motion, if so then Joann would have to wait until she could drive him as well. She stopped right on the outskirts of the street, she could easily see the problem, and was ready to solve it.

“Freeze Beardo!” Joann shouted as she ran towards the house he was on top of, the place was destroyed by lava. Beardo sighed.

“I have no time for Vav’s cheerleader.” Beardo said, mostly to himself.

Joann frowned, she did not like what Beardo just said.

“You’re lucky you haven’t burned to death yet.” Joann decided to buy some time for Vav and X-Ray to show up.

“You’re telling me.” Beardo said.

“Why did you light this house on fire with lava?” Joann asked.

“I didn’t!”

“Why should I believe that?”

“Because this is my god damned house!” Joann paused.

“Then who did?” Joann turned to see Vav was flying in the air. She seemed to understand something that not even Beardo understood.

“Vav! Come down here!” Gavin flew down.

“Did you set Beardo’s house on fire?” Gavin wanted to look away, but Joann’s gaze trapped him. Joann found the answer she was looking for in Gavin’s memories.

“Vav you mong.” Joann laughed a little.

“Now we have to clean up your mess.” Joann looked to see Beardo was running away.

“Get back here Beardo!” Gavin shouted, running after Beardo himself.

“Moto cop!” Joann looked to see that Ray had flew by on a motorcycle of his own.

“what happened here?” Jen asked Joann as the house burned down, lava spreading and started to burn other houses.

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s better to have two idiotic Superhero’s protect your city, or just let crime run rampant.” Joann said they watched Beardo run from both X-Ray and Vav, wondering how they were going to put out the fire.

“I’ll go get the bucket.” Jen said.

“Then I’ll get the IOU letters.” Joann said, wondering how this city was even standing after things like these happening every day.


	15. Unknown Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Achievement Hunters attempt to go skiing, what could possibly go wrong? Well, a broken ski lift and a petrifying fear is certainly two things that could go wrong.

“Bullocks!” Gavin shouted as he attempted to miss a tree.

The group went to Boston for Pax East, though seeing as there was a nice skiing area roughly an hour away, and seeing as the Hunters had a couple of days to themselves before going back to Austin they decided they might as well attempt skiing.

“Gavvy fall over!” Joann shouted, it would break his fall.

Gavin made a loud noise before barely missing a tree, falling to his left and continuing to slide to a stop.

“Jesus, you alright?” Joann asked as she stopped next to Gavin.

Joann used to ski when she lived in Boston, so she was far more skilled then most of the others.

“Jebers Lorenzo.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s that?” Joann asked before attempting to help Gavin up.

“You know, I have no idea.” Joann rolled her eyes and smiled.

The two waited for the others to fly down.

“Pizza it dear!” Michael shouted.

Lily did similar to Gavin and ended up falling in the snow.

“Wow, that’s a lot harder than expected!” Lily was surprised.

Joann watched the others go down the slope.

“Alright, wanna go again?” Joann asked, the group agreed to go again, however Jack and Gavin had an argument about something.

Before Joann or Gina knew what was going on they were both being pulled to a more expert slope.

“You sure you can handle this Gavvy?” Joann asked.

“Well, I bet Jack I could get down the slope faster than him.”

“That really doesn’t answer my question dude.” The four got on a lift and they started to ascend.

Jack and Gavin where still talking about the bet, Joann was trying to change the subject (to no avail,) but Gina was sitting there, with her eyes closed, there was something that was bothering her.

Ever sense she was a kid she had a terrible fear of heights, and this lift was very high up. She didn’t know where the fear started, though it has been plaguing her sense she was around ten years old.

“And I’m telling you that I would win!” Jack shot back challengingly towards Gavin.

“I think both of you would fail epically, followed by you two rolling down the slope.” Joann said.

The two would have said something back, though seeing as Joann has actually skied before that day she had more experience then both of them combined. At that time the lift stopped.

“Why did it stop?” Gina asked, practically squeaking in fright.

“They are probably just getting someone on the lift that’s a little slower in reaction time then most people.” Joann said, though the lift did not move for another five minutes.

“Hm, I don’t think we stopped so they could load another lift.” Gavin said.

“No shit Gavin.” Jack said.

“The power might be out.” Joann said.

They heard Gina breathing heavier.

“Gina, are you okay?” Jack asked, turning as much as he could to face Gina.

She paused, just now did she realize that she never told Jack her fear. She sighed, trying to calm herself, though she was failing miserably, for she was only getting more nervous.

Jack was worried, what was ailing his lover?

Joann looked over Jack to get a better look at Gina.

Gina may be a nurse, though if anyone wanted someone who can easily spot emotional problems, they would go to Joann.

Joann thought about the situation, and decided to make an assumption.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Joann asked.

Gina nodded her head.

Jack was surprised, he had never known that. He stopped and thought for a bit, this would help explain why Gina hates airplanes.

Gina wasn’t calming down. Jack needed to find a way to calm her down. Jack put his arm around Gina. Gina looked up at him.

“Don’t worry Gina, I’m here, I’m not going to let you fall.” Gina hugged tightly onto Jack, closing her eyes.

Jack tightened his hold, both making sure that she was secure, and warming her up a bit. At this time the lift jolted, the power was restored.

“So, you guys ready for a quick race down the hill?” Joann asked, only to see Gavin with her.

“Where’s the other two?” Joann asked.

The question was followed by the noises of a ski jet. Jack came back soon after.

“Where’s Gina?” Gavin asked.

“I got one of the workers to bring her back down safely. I don’t think she really desires to ski anymore.”

“Oh, okay.” The three began to race down the hill.

As Joann predicted she was waiting a fair amount of time before the other two showed up.

Both of them landed on the bottom of the slope the same time, both toppled on the ground.

“Nice boys, it was a tie.” Joann said as they went over to her.

She looked to see Gina and the others were in the lodge.

Joann looked over to Gavin. She shivered, also feeling too lazy to continue skiing.

“I’m cold.” Gavin walked over and put his arm over Joann, she was indeed cold.

“Want to go in love?” Joann nodded.

The three walked back in and once they got those annoying boots off they walked into the lounge.

“Hey.” Jack said as he sat down next to Gina.

“Hot chocolate?” Gina asked, offering Jack the rest of her drink. He took it.

“Sorry about dragging you onto the broken lift.” Jack said. Gina hugged him.

“Its fine, it’s not like you knew. I probably should have brought it up before hand. I’m just thankful for having such a caring boyfriend.”

“Gavin!” The two looked to see Michael was wrestling Gavin to the ground.

Everyone else was laughing.

“What did he do?” Gina asked Lily as they continued to watch Michael let his anger out on Gavin.

“Gavin saved a snowball for Michael.” Lily said.

“Oh god, go Michael!” Gina cheered.

Michael stopped, Gavin got back up, only to get another snowball Ray got for him and he hit Joann with it.

Jen noticed what Ray was doing and got Joann a snowball right after Ray got Gavin’s.

“You are so getting snowboned now bitch!” Joann said before shoving Gavin’s huge nose in the snowball.

“The couples at it again.” Jack said jokingly as Joann continued to assault Gavin’s nose.

Gavin squacking and Joann giggling all the while.

Gina laughed before slowly falling asleep on her boyfriend’s side.


	16. Traveling Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff tried to keep his cool during a plane flight, yet he is failing, how does Jackie react?

‘Great, just great.’ Geoff thought unhappily. ‘Not only did my plane fight get delayed and totally fuck up the schedule, but now I’m stuck with the dumbest fucking people in this world sitting all around me. Well, Jackie is sitting next to be, so excluding her I’m surrounded by complete idiots. I’m sure those two dumb bitches I meet on the plane before would have been much more appreciated then this.’

Geoff and Jackie where (if you couldn’t tell) sitting on an airplane going back to Austin, and basically everyone you wish you wouldn’t sit near was sitting only a seat or two away.

It was complete with loud annoying people who complain all the time, a crying baby (though the poor thing can’t control itself enough to stop crying just for Geoff,) some fat guy who was nearly taking up two seats and pushing Geoff’s chair forward, and to top it all off there was an inconsiderate asshole who was invading Jackie’s space by reclining his chair.

It bothered Geoff even more to know a fully grown man was this inconsiderate towards a woman.

Jackie had moved the armrest between her and Geoff up, so she could lie on his side.

“It’s going to be okay Geoff, don’t explode.” Jackie whispered soothingly into his ear.

He frowned, he was not sure if he could keep the beast inside him for much longer.

The worst part was that they didn’t even take off yet.

Jackie was trying not to get annoyed as well, it was difficult, yet she busied herself with trying to distract Geoff from it all. He was terrible with these plane trips, and Jackie knew this.

The noise level was terrible, so bad that they couldn’t even hear the emergency procedures. Normally they would be grateful not to have to listen to that shit, but not this time.

The plane took off normally and Jackie eventually fell asleep on Geoff’s shoulder.

He distracted himself with playing with his phone for a good duration of the flight. He couldn’t sleep on planes like Jackie could. That was something that he just couldn’t do. It didn’t matter how tired he was, he just couldn’t force himself to sleep while airborne.

Suddenly his phone died. Geoff frowned, he couldn’t charge his phone on the plane.

‘Damn you iPhone.’ Geoff thought. ‘How come the battery drains faster after an update?’ It was alright, they where descending at this point in time.

The baby started crying. Jackie was woken up, she was groggy and held onto her head.

At this moment the loud complainers started complaining, annoying the parents.

One parent was moving a lot, causing his seat (which was in front of Jackie’s) to move a lot. Geoff was ready to explode, and Jackie could tell.

He let out his rage, but it was muffled a huge deal by Jackie’s hand. He stopped, calming down when he noticed Jackie was concerned.

“What’s wrong dear?” He asked, anger being momentarily distracted.

“Let’s not make this any worse than it has to be, okay?” Geoff silently nodded.

Jackie smiled, then started to stretch, but she got hit by the chair in front of her.

“Hey, watch what you’re doing!” Geoff bellowed out, Jackie facepalmed, so much for calming Geoff down, right when she manages to calm him down, something ignites his flame yet again.

So now she has to sit there, listening to everyone showing at each other.

'I am so either getting Geoff a muzzle, or a oair of earplugs for the both of us.' Jackie concluded in ther thoughts as she turned to look out the window.


	17. The Wrong Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks that Joann and Gavin had sex last night, and Gavin has no idea why, not until he realizes what she’s wearing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter more amusing then plausible, there is no way in hell anyone would have let Joann did what she did in this chapter if she really worked there... so with that in mind, NO REGRETS!

“Hey Gavin, you fucked last night huh?” Joel asked as he walked by.

Gavin was confused by the question, but Joel walked away about as quickly as he asked the question. Why did Joel think that?

“Hey there’s our little brit, you should really keep when you have sex to yourself, you know?” Barbra said jokingly as she and Lindsay walked by.

“What?” Gavin was seriously confused.

He and Joann didn’t have sex last night, why did every one think they did?

Did she say they did?

No, why would she lie about something like that?

He walked into the Achievement Hunters room.

“Hey Gavin, what’s up?” Ray asked, for some reason he was the only one there at the moment.

“Everyone is thinking that I banged Joann last night.” Gavin said. Ray gave him a curious expression.

“You didn’t?”

“You thought so too!?” Gavin was flabbergasted.

“Well, have you seen what she’s wearing today?” Ray asked.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. Ray laughed.

“I would take that as a no.”

That day Joann had left later then Gavin. She was doing laundry yet again, and wanted to make sure the clothes where at least on dry before walking into work that day. This time she didn’t mind wearing shorter clothing, it was summer time after all so shorter clothing was preferred to combat this heat.

“Why, what could she possibly be wearing that makes people think that I had sex with her?” Ray sighed.

“Why don’t you go look for yourself Gavvy? Anyways I wouldn’t say having sex with your girlfriend is a bad idea now is it?” Ray joked around.

“Well, not in the office.” Gavin mumbled before walking out.

“Hey buddy.” Geoff said.

“Before you ask, no I didn’t have sex with her, where is she?” Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“Have sex with who?”

“Who do you think?”

“Jackie?”

“No! Bloody hell Geoff I would never do something like that to you!” Geoff was fairly amused, he fooled the idiot again.

“Joann?”

“Yes.” Geoff thought about it.

“I have no idea where she is, but if she isn’t with you she is most likely with Monty, or maybe with JJ, you should check with them to find out where she is.” Gavin sighed, not wanting to run on a wild goose chase.

He decided to text Joann.

_Gavin’s iPhone_

_My lovely little Joann_

_Monday 10:23 AM_

_Hello love, where are you?_

_Hey, at the recording studio :)_

_You voice acting?_

_Naw, I’m mime acting babe.  
Tell me what this is  <3_

_A heart, you’re a great mime  
love._

_Haha, thanks, you coming over?_

_Was planning on it._

_Okay ;)… you here yet?_

_Look behind you love,  
heheheheheheheh…_

“Gavin?” Joann turned around.

He was standing right behind her.

Gavin looked Joann up and down, no wonder people thought they fucked recently. Joann giggled when he was looking.

“You like what you see?” Joann asked, posing for him.

Gavin smiled, both out of amusement, and, like he stated in some pervious Podcast, he always smiled when looking at pretty girls, especially his girlfriend.

Joann was not wearing her clothing. Mind you she was still wearing a blue bra with matching blue panties, yet she was wearing someone’s T-Shirt above that, one of Gavin’s Vav shirts to be exact.

At this time Gavin was just glad that he was taller than Joann. His shirt was fitting her, though it’s length ended at around upper thigh lengtht.

“Why are you wearing my shirt love?” Gavin asked.

“Laundry, remember?” Gavin laughed.

“Bloody hell, maybe you shouldn’t wait until all of your clothes are dirty until cleaning them? Anyways why not wear a pair of jeans you donut?” Gavin suggested. Joann frowned.

“Maybe, I should have now that you mention it, and why is it a problem that I’m wearing your shirt?” Joann was concerned, surprisingly, the others where certain she was going to mock Gavin in a joking manor.

“It’s just a suggestion.” Gavin said before getting his face assaulted.

He wondered what happened, wait, was that a shirt on his face? No way, she didn’t.

“Maybe that’s a home only kind of thing, sorry Gavvy.” Gavin slowly took the shirt off his face to have a gander at what was going on.

Currently the people in the room where Kara, Joann, Gavin, Monty, and a few others. Kara was giggling while the men in the room where awkwardly looking away.

‘She did,’ Gavin thought. He sighed.

“I so should have watched what I asked for.” There Joann was, standing there with nothing but her underwear on, she completely forgot there were other people in the room.

If she remembered she would not have done something so crazy.

“Well, you implied that you didn’t want me to wear your shirt babe.”

“Well if it meant that you would strip in a room filled with people I would have kept my mouth shut, anyways it was meant to be just a comment.” Joann paused.

She just remembered there where others in the room.

“Heh heh, whoops.” Joann turned to see all the men trying not to look.

“Come on love, put the shirt back on.” Gavin held the shirt to Joann, who had something similar to an evil grin on her face.

If this meant she could embarrass all the other guys, or just make them uncomfortable, then hell, it’s worth not putting the shirt back on.

“Do I have to?” Joann asked.

Gavin paused.

“Yes love, you have to.” Joann had a smirk on her face.

Gavin was nervous, this smirk normally got him excited, it was the ‘let’s do something stupid and dangerous’ look.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Joann ran off.

“Oh come off it! Don’t bugger off!” He gave chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, I doubt it.” Lily said as she was talking to some of the other girls.

“I don’t think they would just wave their procreation to everyone.”

“Their what?” Jen asked.

“I doubt they would just say ‘hey look at us we banged!’ Only high school kids do that sort of thing.” Lily rephrased.

“FREEDOM!” Lily and the others looked to see Joann ran into the room, only in her underwear.

“Joann what the heck!?” Lily asked, soon enough Gavin ran in and tackled Joann to the ground. The two where wresting on the floor.

“Well… I never thought I would see this…” Rachel said.

“I bet five bucks on Joann.” Jackie said.

“I bet ten on Gavin.” Gina said.

“You’re on.” At this time the other Achievement hunters where walking into the room.

“Whoa Gavin, if you two are going to do anything like this, bang her in a closet or something.” Ray said, Gavin ignored him.

He just managed to grab both Joann’s wrests with one hand. He moved them so her hands where put over her head. Joann was too tired to get out of the position. Gavin was forcing her down anyways, and he was stronger than her.

“Kinky.” Joann said jokingly, trying to catch her breath.

“Put the shirt back on love.” Gavin said in a commanding tone, the others would not let him live it down if his girlfriend practically went streaking around the company building. He was hoping to god someone wasn’t recording as he spoke.

Joann sighed.

“For the record you should know I could get out of this very easily.” Joann changed the subject, distracting Gavin.

“How?”

“Notice how your legs are spread right now?” Gavin looked down, Joann was implying that she could easily hit him in the nuts.

“Give me the shirt, but get off me before I really make you Mark (single) Nutt.” Gavin flinched before releasing Joann from his grip.

Joann got up and put the shirt back on. She looked around, no one was recording this.

“If any of you talk about this on a Podcast I will murder you so fast the sentence wouldn’t even escape your lips.” Everyone quickly nodded, the only people scarier then Joann when she was angry was Lily, and possibly Michael.

“I think you owe me five bucks.” Jackie said to Gina.

“But Gavin won in the end.” Gina reasoned.

“No Joann did, she wanted to put the shirt on and anyways, Gavin didn’t force her to so I win.”

“Really?”

“No, but I don’t have any money on me.” The group however, teased the two when no one who didn’t know what just happened was around.

Gavin was unsure how he felt about it, but Joann managed to get something interesting out of the event, so she was content what the outcome was.


	18. The Problem with Gamer Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin does something that annoys Ray, Jen tries to convince him otherwise. Even when it fails, she wants to calm him down.

“Great, just fucking great, I left the room to take a dump and you fucked it up.” Ray said annoyed to Gavin.

“What, what did I do?” Gavin asked, trying to play it cool.

It wasn’t really his fault, he lost a bet with Michael the other day, and this was his punishment, much to his and Lily’s disapproval, Gavin had popped another game into Ray’s xbox, one he hasn’t played because he hates it, and got an achievement on it, then got another easy achievement on the actual game Ray was completing, separating it from its series.

“You know what you did asshole.” Ray spat back.

The only other person in the room was Geoff.

“What did he do?” Geoff asked.

At this time Jen was silently walking into the room.

“He messed with my fucking gamer score, now it’s not with the others! God damn it Gavin!” Jen frowned, looking at Gavin.

“Gavin, really?” Geoff asked.

To Geoff Gavin had taken it too far, to anyone who knew Ray Gavin took it way too far.

Gavin had to try and play it cool, under no circumstances was anyone to find out it was truly Michael’s fault, he said so in the bet.

“I thought it might be funny.” Gavin tried to come up with something.

“Funny? Now I need to delete the game and start all over again!” Ray was very much outraged.

If there was one thing of his you don’t fuck with, it would be his gamer score, well, that and Jen, so a couple things really.

“Ray.” Ray heard a concerned voice.

Ray looked to see Jen was standing next to Gavin.

“Hey cutie, what’s up?” Ray said in a defeated tone.

Jen walked over and sat next to Ray, she could tell he was upset.

“Does it really matter what order it’s in?” Ray looked at Jen like she just shot him.

“Doesn’t matter?” Ray repeated, but Jen stopped him before he could continue.

“I mean, you have the points, shouldn’t that be what matters?” Jen asked.

“But, if they are not in order,” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have OCD?” Jen was curious.

“Well, we all kind of have some form of it don’t we?” Ray asked.

Jen paused, she did sometimes like to color code shit. That was besides the point.

“You shouldn’t delete a whole game because of this you know. How far where you into the achievements?”

“I had only six out of forty left.” Ray said, glaring at Gavin.

“It’s nothing worth deleting the whole game over Ray.” Ray wouldn’t have it though.

“It wouldn’t be with the others in the series though.” Jen frowned.

She turned on Gavin.

“Who told you to do this?” Jen asked.

Gavin paused.

“I don’t believe that Gavin did this out of his own intention, someone else must have told him to do this.” Jen looked at Gavin.

“Did Joann tell you to do this?” Ray shook his head.

“Joann’s nice, she wouldn’t want to do something like this.” Jen paused at Ray’s comment.

“Was it Jack?” Gavin shook his head.

Ray sighed, he knew this was going nowhere.

“Whatever, I can just delete the one in the middle, it only had one achievement and I could care less about that game. You fucking idiot I’m going to murder you in this next Let’s Play.”

“It’s co-op.” Gavin said.

“Don’t care, still killing you.” Jen frowned.

“Ray.” Jen put her hand on his shoulder.

“Please, forgive this idiot, it’s not like he severely fucked it up.” Ray frowned.

He didn’t want to make Jen unhappy, but he still was not ready to forgive Gavin, murdering him in the Let’s Play was how he was going to let his annoyance out.

He continued to think about this until he felt Jen’s soft lips on his. Jen was hoping this would calm him down.

Once she broke the embrace she noticed that Ray was indeed smiling a bit. She hugged him.

“You okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Jen sighed in relief.

“Though I’m still killing him.” Jen laughed a little, at least he wasn’t angry anymore.

“Murder him all you want babe.” Jen said as she got up.

“You meant in the Let’s Play, right?” Gavin asked.

“Sure thing buddy.” Ray said as he saw the last strand of green hair leave the room.

"Bloody hell Ray your beginning to sound like Ryan."

"Well, we are the R and R connection for a reason right?"

He was truly still a little annoyed with Gavin, though Jen managed on mostly calming him down.


	19. YouTube Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann goes with Gavin and Dan to help set up for their part of the YouTube Rewind, though her ADHD gets the better of her. Is Gavin possibly getting a little jealous or overprotective over Joann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first short story of the series is going to start next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t want to?” Joann asked Gavin, she was holding a camera.

Currently Joann and Gavin where waiting for Dan to rent a car so they could go to the site of the YouTube rewind.

“Blogging this sounds kind of strange, where would we post it?”

“Hm, I dunno Gavvy, what about the channel you and Dan have? You know, Slow Mo Guys?” Gavin paused.

“I don’t know love…” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, maybe we can get some pictures with some other famous YouTubers?” Gavin smiled.

“If you want to sure.” Joann’s eyes widened, it seemed that some kind of sparkle was present in them.

She was excited that’s for sure. She looked past Gavin to see Dan was walking over.

“Hey Dan, you get a car?”

“Yes.”

“Hopefully not one to big? I hate driving big cars.” It was something that Joann feared.

“Naw, it’s just the right size.”

“Okay, come on.” The three walked over to the car.

They got in and Joann began to drive.

“My little boy on the YouTube Rewind, simply amazing.” Joann practically sang.

“I know right? It’s top!” Gavin was equally as excited. Joann turned on the radio.

“Urgh, hate this song.” Joann said unhappily.

“Which one?” Dan inquired. “I don't remember, something about 'I know you want it' or something like that.”

“Bloody hell, that one’s always on.” Joann laughed.

“Well, it’s what people want to listen to, supposedly, everyone I know hates it when it gets played this often.”

“I don’t think anyone likes it.” Dan agreed.

“I’m not sure.” Gavin looked over to Joann, he was in the shotgun seat.

“Love, you like to listen to some songs a lot.” Joann shook her head.

“In my defense Mirror mirror is catchy, anyways when Monty gives me a free copy of the RWBY soundtrack I’m not going to not use it, that would just be rude.” Joann smirked though, they had hit a red light.

“Though if you want to listen to it again I mean,” Joann took out a disk, Gavin assumed it had the soundtrack ripped on it, “we can listen to it again, I don’t mind.” Dan laughed.

“What, seriously?” Gavin asked, Joann laughed.

“No, I was kidding, this CD is blank anyways, and I’m kind of done listening to that song to.” Joann thought now was the appropriate time to stop listen to it like a mad woman, it would have been rude of her not to if Monty gave her the soundtrack for free before but enough was enough.

“Do you know who else is supposed to be in the rewind?” Joann asked the two.

“No clue.” Gavin said.

“Though it would be easy to assume that more popular YouTubers are going to be there.” Joann paused.

“So, like that Pewdiepie guy?”

“I would be surprised if he wasn’t there, how many times have we heard his name before love?”

“Probably a lot, either way here we are.” The three got out of the car. They saw a group of people.

“Ah, those must be the flimers?” Joann assumed.

“Come on, let’s find out.” Dan suggested.

The three walked over.

“Ah, the Slow Mo Guys made it.” Some guy said, then he looked at Joann.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“She’s my girlfriend, I hope you don’t mind her being here.” Gavin said.

“No not at all.” He looked back to Joann.

“You’re welcome to stay, but sorry to say you can’t be in the video.” Joann smiled, she didn’t care one bit.

“I’m fine with that.”

“Okay, just making sure.” Joann kissed Gavin on the cheek.

“While you guys are talking business I think I’m going to go meet some other YouTubers, okay?”

“Okay, have fun love.” To Gavin he was personally a little worried, he wasn’t sure about what though.

Was it because of the potential danger Joann could get herself into? There were guns on set, though they were just props for someone else’s scene it didn’t make him any more comfortable with the situation.

Was she going to mess around with the pyrotechnics?

He hoped someone else would make sure she didn’t while he was listening to the director tell him and Dan what they would be doing. Dan noticed the worried look in Gavin’s face, his eyes still following Joann as she walked around.

“She’ll be fine.” He said, catching Gavin’s attention.

He thought about it, Dan was right, Joann would be safe. He looked to notice that Joann was walking back to them, with a hat on?

“Hey, check it out.” Joann said happily, pointing at the hat.

"Assistant director?” Both Gavin and Dan read aloud.

Joann was smiling. Gavin did to, the hat was a little too big for her, it covered down to her forehead on her right side and slumped over her left side, covering half of her eye.

“You look adorable love.” Gavin said. Joann giggled.

“Thanks, but still, I’m not sure if this assignment really means anything.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Simple, my job is to do the director’s job when he isn’t there, which is never. I think this is just an excuse to keep me here.” Gavin frowned, he didn’t want his girlfriend to feel useless.

“Well, he isn’t here now, and I wasn’t paying too much attention before, so, what am I doing love?” Joann paused, so she actually was going something?

Fuck that man better have pay her at the end of this.

“Well it’s rather simple, you see that RV?” Joann pointed to the RV.

“Yeah?”

“Well you and Dan are going to be on the flatbed behind the RV. Doing whatever you feel honestly like dancing or whatever. There will be a car driving next to you to video record it. When either the director dude or me yells go the stuff behind you will explode, then we set it in slow motion. So I suggest you think of whatever you’re going to do when we say go now.” Gavin paused, what was he going to do?

As if she read his mind Joann turned, about to walk away.

“I’ll leave you to it babe, though text me if you need some clarification." With that Joann walked off.

“What time are we recording?” Gavin asked Dan.

“Soon, they probably just have to wait for everyone to show up.” Gavin continued to watch as Joann walked over to the RV.

“You know you can go off with her right? It’s not like we’re recording right this second.” Gavin paused. He didn’t want to look paranoid.

“What? No, I was thinking of what I could do when they shout go.” Dan laughed and rolled his eyes, Gavin was a terrible liar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hm, wonder if they are filming anything in there?” Joann thought aloud, reaching for the RV door’s handle.

At this time it opened, she had to back up as two guys walked out.

“Huh?” Anthony said as he nearly walked into Joann.

“Smosh?” Joann thought out loud.

“Anthony what’s the hold up?” Ian asked before walking past Antony to get out of the RV, he paused when he noticed Joann was standing there.

“Crazy fan?” Ian joked, he and Anthony where convinced they would probably see at least one sometime during the small trip, though they didn’t expect to see one at the rewind’s recording area.

Joann laughed, sure, she did watch Smosh before, and they where funny, but if she was going to be a crazy ‘fan’ to anyone, it would be the silly tall Brit from the Slow Mo Guys.

“I’m the assistant director, now if that role actually does something, I have no idea.” It was Smosh’s turn to chuckle.

“What’s up with the outfits?” Joann asked, to her they looked like they were getting ready for some weird kind of food porno, what with the aprons and, wow, just in their underwear?

Though after what they talk about when they ate lunch, it didn’t surprise her.

“Shouldn’t you already know?” Anthony asked curiously. Joann paused.

“I’m really just around for the Slow Mo Guys.” Joann pointed at Gavin.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Gavin waved, Joann waved back.

“Right, well I’m not really sure how to describe this without you exploding in laughter.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” Anthony and Ian looked at each other.

“Well, if you want to see I mean we can show you.” Joann thought about it.

“Hell, why not, sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ever going to blink?” Dan asked Gavin an amusement, but Gavin ignored him.

Dan decided to look over to Joann once more.

“Seriously Gavin, anymore and I’m going to think you are paranoid.” Dan watched as Smosh and Joann walked into the RV.

“What are they doing?” Gavin blurted out. Dan smirked.

“That’s it, you are indeed paranoid.”

“Oh, am I?” Gavin was a little annoyed.

“Yes, are you doing to try and justify that fact that you are not jealous?” Gavin paused, momentarily he was not annoyed with Dan.

It was nothing like that, not at all. He was just worried that the worst could happen. After all that RV was filled with chemicals and beakers. If anything got mixed that shouldn’t have he is looking at an either dead Joann, or severely injured Joann, and nether sounded good to him.

“What makes you think I’m jealous?” Gavin shot back, finally breaking his lock on stare to glare at Dan.

“Well, look at the RV again.” Gavin looked to see the RV was shaking, bouncing up and down in a way.

They heard Joann shouting the phrase ‘oh my god no’ a lot as well. Gavin was alarmed.

“Love!” He shouted in surprise, running over to the RV.

He threw the door open to and ran into the RV. What he saw confused him.

“Oh my god no, Jesus guys, this is too much! I can’t breathe!” Ian and Anthony where…

“Twerking?” Gavin managed to ask.

Joann turned around, her face was pink because she was gasping for air, she was laughing too hard.

“Gavvy you have to see this, Smosh is twerking!” With that Joann bursted out laughing again.

“They are twerking dude, this is too funny!” Gavin smiled, and sighed, he was just relieved to know that Joann was safe.

“Come on, I think the director needs to speak with us.” Gavin said as he saw the director walk back to where Dan was.

“Okay.” Joann looked over to Smosh.

“Have fun with your twerking, if you hear a loud explosion that’s just the Slow Mo Guys.” With that the two walked out.

“Okay, there you are.” The director said to Gavin as the two walked up.

“So, I’m trusting you remember what you guys are doing?” Gavin and Dan nodded.

“Great, though I need to ask you something.” The director looked at Joann.

“Should we put these on to make sure they don’t fall?” The director should Joann a few belts.

She was assuming they would be attached to the middle of the flatbed or something.

“Safety first right?” Joann said.

“Aw.” Gavin said.

“Should I want you to fall off the flatbed or something?” Joann asked.

“It’s not going to fast, anyways it would be funny in slow motion if I just fell off and ate knobs on the side.” Joann laughed.

“Knobs?” The director asked.

“Nothing, don’t mind him.” Joann said.

“Right, well we need you to put those up and get ready on the flatbed, the scene’s being shot soon.” The three walked over to the flatbed.

“I’m assuming they want this to be wrapped around your waist like a normal belt?” Joann asked.

“Maybe, where does the other end go?”

“On the latch on the floor I’m going to assume.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.” Joann began to put the harness around Gavin’s jeans.

“Is this too tight?” Joann asked. Gavin flinched a little.

“Right, sorry.” She loosened it.

“Okay, is everything good?” The director asked Joann.

“It’s all good up here!” She called back.

“Right, sit down.” Gavin and Dan sat down in the two seats. Gavin pulled Joann onto his lap.

“Are we just running through a test?” Joann asked Gavin. Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

“Right, and, action!” Joann was stunned, the RV started moving! But, she was still on.

“But I thought I wasn’t going to be in the video!” Joann exclaimed.

“I changed my mind, anyways I’m sure the Slow Mo Fans have seen you before.” Joann paused, he wasn’t wrong.

“Now stand!”

“Support me.” Joann said to Gavin, who already had his hands around her waist as he stood up.

“Dance!” Joann smiled, she knew how to do that at least.

“And, go go go!” Gavin jumped up in the air and kicked, Joann noticed and had to duck under it. She almost landed on Dan, who was holding the rewind box towards the camera.

“And, cut!”

“Hey, sorry about almost kicking you love.” Gavin said as he pulled Joann back onto her feet. She was smiling.

“That was awesome, though I would have liked to be warned at the very least.” Joann said.

“But now you are going to be on the rewind.” Joann laughed.

“Awesome, do you think the camera got my good side?” Joann asked.

“I don’t think you have a bad side to show love.” Joann smiled, now there was only more thing to worry about, a hotel to stay at for the night.


	20. Weird Terms of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Ryan was a mad scientist, and one day he brought one of his little experiments to the office? Probably nothing good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of our first mini series! I have at least three planned, might make some more X-Ray and Vav Au chapters as well if I'm feeling like it, but normal one shots will be back after this mini series and will stay for a bit, so for now, enjoy this mini series, please!

“Hey Ryan, what are those?” Joann asked, Ryan was walking by with some weird liquid inside a large quantity of bottles.

“Ah, follow me, I want to talk to you and the others about this actually.”

“Uh, okay.” The two began to walk to the Achievement Hunter’s room.

Ryan was unsure about what he was about to do.

Live human test subjects?

Nothing to be taken lightly that’s for sure. Anyways no one other then Rachel knew he did this on the side.

“Hey Ryan, finally came to work huh?” Geoff asked.

Ryan smirked.

“Sorry, I was just taking care of something.” Joann walked into the room and in Gavin’s chair. Gavin walked in shortly after.

“So, what’s inside those bottles Ryan?” Joann asked, Ryan paused.

“What bottles?” The rest asked. Ryan paused.

“Well, if you must know I was running a bit of an experiment.” Ryan showed the group one bottle.

Rachel sighed, how was Ryan going to convince the others to drink the liquid?

“So, like you’re a mad scientist or something?” Joann asked.

“I guess you can say that yeah.” The others laughed, they thought it was a joke.

“So what, are you wanting us to drink that or something?” Lily asked.

“Yes.” Ryan was surprised about how everyone was taking this, where they this eager to do something potentially dangerous? Geoff grinned.

“Alright God damn it.” Ryan gave everyone a bottle.

“If this is really just some kind of animals jizz man I swear to anyone who can and will hear your screams that I will kill you.” Joann said before she drank. Everyone did.

“Heh, bloody brilliant Ryan.” Gavin grinned.

“Lemonade, Ryan someone already invented this you dumbass.” Michael was laughing.

“So, what does this ‘experiment’ do anyways?” Jack asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

“It seems to do a bunch of wickedly weird things, or it could do nothing at all.”

“Because it’s lemonade?” Gina asked.

Ryan sighed.

“It tastes like Lemonade huh?”

“Alright, get ready for the Let’s Play you assholes.” Geoff said in his normal manor.

They started recording a new GTA V let’s play. Ryan frowned, he told Rachel to find out if any of the others were reacting differently, though he was still personally worried that something really bad might happen. Sure, something minor would be a problem to, but he had a blue print for a cure he could give them if anything popped up.

Nothing seemed bad, they were just goofing off like their normal selves.

“Aw, the poor train driver.” Joann said, Gavin had shot the train driver in the head.

“The trains moving now guys.” Gavin said, laughing his ass off.

What happened next was very concerning.

“Joann!” Rachel shouted.

Ryan turned his head quickly to see what was happening. Joann had, Ryan hoped, just passed out.

“Love!” Gavin shouted. He was surprised, Joann doesn’t normally just pass out.  
Was this just mere coincidence, or was Ryan seriously a mad scientist? Gina was quickly over and it was obvious the Let’s Play was put on hold.

“She’s still breathing.” Gina said, she looked at Gavin.

“I suggest you get her back home, I doubt she’s feeling well.” Gavin nodded, then looked over to Geoff. Before he could ask Geoff spoke.

“If you need to ask me for permission to leave clearly you don’t think Joann’s situation isn’t serious.” Gavin nodded, Geoff did have a point.

“Well, that one’s a scrap that’s for sure.” Geoff said as Gavin darted out of the room, rushing to get Joann back home.

“I hope Joann’s okay.” Lily said unhappily.

Michael felt very off. He got up, ignoring the fact that Lily fell to the floor. He walked off, saying something about the bathroom.

“Michael?” Michael walked off, still ignoring everything else other then the weird feelings he was getting.

Lily got back up.

“Ryan, what did you put in that lemonade?” She asked. Ryan paused.

“It seems like a fuck ton of alcohol or some shit like that.” Geoff pointed out, Jackie was currently out cold as well.

“Do you feel drunk?” Rachel asked.

The others responded in a general no.

Lily frowned, she wasn’t sure what was going on, but she didn’t believe that Ryan was what he claimed he was. It was just a joke, right?

Later on that day near closing time Geoff came back into the room, carrying someone.

“Uh, can anyone tell me who this is?” He asked, everyone looked at who he was carrying.

“Where did you find her?” Lily asked.

“Inside the men’s room, weird right?”

“Uh huh.” Lily continued to look, she had a feeling she knew who it was, but she didn’t want to think about the possibility of her assumption being right.

“Well, I’ll make sure she’s fine, maybe we can find out who she is tomorrow?”

“Okay, if you insist.” Geoff let Lily carry the girl.

“Oufgh, heavy.” Geoff carried the girl again.

“Can you help me drive her back home?” Lily asked.

“Sure.” Lily looked over to Ryan one more time, who was wearing the same face of fear as her mind was wearing.

‘It might just be.’ Lily thought as she and Geoff walked off.


	21. More Gals then Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up to find something alarming, Gavin’s and Joann’s day is also out of the ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say but I am running out of prompts, I have enough to keep this story around until chapter forty something, though I wouldn't mind writing more, do you guys have prompts that I could use? I can't seem to find any...

Michael yawned as he woke up.

“Man, the fuck happened yesterday?” He asked himself aloud.

He felt Lily shift next to him, he must have spoken to loud, he almost woke his girlfriend up.

‘Was that lemonade drugged or some shit? I’m going to fucking hit Ryan when I come into the office today.’ He thought to himself.

At this time he heard Lily yawn. He finally stopped staring at the ceiling to look over to his waking lover.

“Hey, sorry about yesterday, I just need to use the bathroom and wasn’t thinking straight, you okay?” Michael might as well clarify, he doubt Lily would be sour about it, but just in case she was he said it anyways.

He stopped though, finally realizing something.

“The fuck, am I sick now or something?”

“What?” Lily asked sleepily, attempting to fall asleep again.

“My voice, it sounds way off.” Lily stopped her futile attempts to get some more sleep when she remembered what happened the day before.

“Uh, Michael dear?”

“Yes?”

“Close your eyes, I need to show you something.” Michael grinned, looking back at Lily.

“So you want me to close my eyes when you need to show me something? Okay honey, but I need you to tell me something, without talking.” Lily shook her head.

“It’s a surprise in a way, though fare warning, it’s a sucky surprise.” Michael closed his eyes. Lily got him up and moved him over to the bathroom.

“Open your eyes.” Michael did as instructed.

Lily covered her ears and cowered for dear life.

“What the fuck!?” Michael let out this phrase as loud as he could.

“The fuck is shit!? I’m going to kill Ryan!”

“Michael please, calm down.” Michael looked at Lily, who in turn cowered even more when she saw how outraged he was.

“Fuck that Lily I’m a fucking woman now! I’m going to murder him!”

“But, but!” Lily couldn’t finish her sentence, she was trying not to look at Michael’s outraged face.

“What?” He asked.

“He should have a cure, right?” Lily squeaked.

Michael paused.

“Right, I’ll murder him after he gives me the cure.” Michael sighed, thankfully calming down.

“Dear, can I borrow some of your clothes for now?” He asked.

“Sure, man, I hate to find out how the others are going to react.” Michael paused.

He remembered blacking out, and that was it.

Joann also blacked out, was she okay?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Urgh, it’s okay, I’m fine. Wait, I’m back home?” Joann finally woke up, she was in her and Gavin’s bed.

She noticed two things that were off. Gavin did not jump back onto the bed when she woke up to startle her, actually, Gavin wasn’t even in the room. The second thing that was off what that she felt something behind her, but it wasn’t Gavin.

She sighed and got up. She began to stretch, but she noticed this, thing, was still behind her.

She turned around, but nothing was there, and she still had the feeling.

‘It must be something on my back.’ Joann thought.

‘I should find out what it is, then go find out what Gavin’s making for breakfast.’ Joann walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

“Wait, what? Sense when did I have wings?” Joann was normally like herself, the only thing that was off was the new addition of wings.

“But, how, sense when would I have grown wings?” Joann shook her head, Ryan must have drugged the lemonade, then again, the effects wouldn’t last THIS long would it?

“Gavin, Gavin!” Joann shouted, she wasn’t sure exactly sure how to react to the new addition, so she decided to let her boyfriend decide on how to react.

“Gavin!” At this Gavin woke up. He was passed out on the floor or the living room.

“Bloody hell what was I doing on the floor?”

“Damn it dude do you not hear me? Gavin!” Gavin got up.

“Coming love!” He walked up the stairs and over to the bathroom. What both Joann and Gavin saw surprised both of them.

“You have wings love!”

“You’re a woman dude!” The two looked at each other.

“Wait, what!?” Gavin looked down.

“What!?” Gavin shouted once more.

“But, how?” Joann asked.

Gavin paused. Both he and Joann understood what was going on.

“Ryan.” They both said at the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You best explain this you son of a bitch!” Michael shouted at Ryan, Rachel and Lily awkwardly standing outside of the Achievement Hunter’s office.

“I will, though I will when everyone shows up, be patent Michael.” Ryan said.

They could tell Michael was ready to snap and let loose all his rage.

“Hey, where’s Ryan?” Lily turned to see Geoff walk up, some teenager was following him.

“Who is,” “It’s me, Jackie.” She cut Lily off.

“You deaged?”

“In a way, yeah.” Geoff was frowning.

“I need to talk to Ryan.”

“Trust me, we all do.” They looked again to see Joann standing with what they assumed was female Gavin.

Before Rachel could protest Joann walked into the room, Geoff and Gavin walked in after her.

“Ryan, you will explain to me how any of this is happening this minute.” Joann said.

“Well, if the others show up in a minute then yes, I will.”

“Damn it Ryan I want to know now! Why is Gavin a woman?”

“Me too!” Michael added.

“Ryan, you have to make Jackie herself again, for god sakes I could be her father!”

“Everyone calm down!” Ryan ordered to no avail.

The others walked in though, nothing seemed wrong with them, though the effects could be internal. Ryan looked at Joann.

“Are you any different?” He asked.

“Just look at this!” Joann exclaimed, taking off her blouse and showing everyone the wings she was hiding.

“Huh, so you got the one mixed with bird DNA.” Ryan said.

“What!?” Joann shouted.

“Look, I can explain, just calm down all of you.”

“I think it’s pretty fucking obvious Ryan.” Joann spat.

“You mixed some weird genetic splicing shit in those lemonades.”

“Those were not lemonades!”

“Whatever! You better have a cure though.” Ryan paused.

“Yes, though I haven't tested it yet.” Lily shook her head.

“Ryan, you only have one cure for a type of, genetic editor if you will, that could do multiple things?”

“Yes.”

“But in theory that means the cure might not work, it might try to cure something else inside the body.” Ryan paused, he didn’t think of it like that.

“I think you should take the day off, work on that cure in privacy.” Lily added in to the others.

“I think most of us need the day off, have to adjust to live with our, differences.” Joann added.

Geoff agreed, so most of the Achievement Hunters went back to their homes, to attempt to adjust to the new modifications Ryan threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for Joann's wings to be more like one you would think is on an angel, like they are on her back, and not her arms like an actual bird.


	22. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael complains about girl clothes, Geoff complains about the age difference between him and Jackie, Gavin adjusts to height difference, and Joann complains about her wings, and to make matters worse they need to go to some kind of party all while adjusting to their new bodies, what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to Issac for giving me a story prompt, I apologize sense it will be a while until it's upload but it will happen, if you (and anyone else) have prompts please send them to me, I wouldn't mind writing some more for this story!

“God damn.” Michael complained when he and Lily walked back into their apartment.

“What’s up?” Lily asked.

“These jeans are so fucking tight, how do you wear these?” Michael asked.

Lily laughed, Michael wasn’t exactly skinny, so it was obvious why it was tight on him.

“You know you could wear your clothes.” Lily suggested.

“Do I even fit them?” Michael thought aloud.

"It might be baggy, though baggy is better than tight?”

“Good point.” Lily sat down on their couch as Michael walked off to change.

When he came back he sat down next to Lily, who was loading up Minecraft on their Xbox.

“So.” Lily asked awkwardly.

“So, what?” Michael asked.

“What should we call you in public?”

“What do you mean by that?” Michael asked.

“Simple, if we call you Michael people would look at us weird.”

“Why?”

“You’re a girl now, remember?” Michael paused.

“Fuck it I don’t know.”

“Maybe, Michelle?”

“Probably, though I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that too much.”

“Yeah.” The two paused, continuing to play Minecraft.

“Wonder how this experiment even turned you into a woman.” Lily said as she was chopping down a tree.

“Beats me.”

“I wonder if it’s a simple chemical or, something else, perhaps it’s a kind of new element that has multiple effects on the human body?” Michael did not respond.

“In any case, where do you find diamonds dear?” Lily decided to change the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know, honestly I’m not sure how to feel about this.”

“What?” Geoff asked Jackie.

The two were also sitting on their couch.

Geoff had no idea how to fix this problem so he was ready to drink it away, until they run out of alcohol that is.

There where currently a few empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“On one side, I’m much younger, on the other, how would people react to a teenager being married to an adult?” Geoff sighed heavily, this was on his mind as well.

“I think in public I’m just going to have to call you my daughter.” Jackie frowned, she could tell this was killing Geoff.

It was bothering her as well, obviously, though before she joked around saying she wouldn’t mind deaging buy a few years this was just ridiculous. She was shorter now, the problem with that is that she needed new clothes.

That and now that the clock has reversed for her now she had to go through one thing she really hated back then, hormones.

“You think there is a way to reverse this?” Jackie asked.

Geoff put his arm around her.

“If there was a way to do something this strange there has to be a way to reverse it, we just have to give Ryan time, he’ll find a cure for this.” Geoff smiled reassuringly at Jackie, though even he doubted his words.

What if Jackie truly did stay like this? What would other people say?

Sure, they where around the same age in theory, but to anyone who sees they were easily more than ten years apart, he would look like a pedophile.

“On a different note, if Ryan kept this part of the experiment and sold it to rich old people he could make millions, billions even!” Geoff smiled, but then he was getting a call.

“Who was it dear?” Jackie asked when he hung up.

“I don’t think the others are going to be pleased with the call I just got, cause I know I sure as hell am not.” Jackie raised one of her eyebrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, but I don’t wanna.” Joann said unhappily, guarding her favorite light blue blouse for her lover, who was equipped with a knife.

“Come on love, think about it, your wings will be very cramped under that blouse of yours.”

“How do you know?” Joann asked, continuing to guard the fabric like it was a child.

“I, read that it does in a fan fiction.” Joann busted out laughing.

“You read those?”

“Oh come off it love, people who write fan fictions are very smart in their wording. Anyways I lost a bet with Micool, in the end I had to read one.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but why do we have to cut my favorite one?” Gavin paused.

“You have many of them, what’s so different about this one?” Joann looked like Gavin just slapped her with a fish, which is basically a look of utter bemusement.

“The color is just perfect, and the fabric is the most comfortable out of the lot. Anyways I’m not going to have my wings forever so ruining this perfect blouse over this is just stupid.” Joann looked back over to her wardrobe.

“As a side note I’m sure I’d be detained and experimented on if anyone else saw my wings, so I need to keep them in hiding, right?” Gavin thought about it.

“Though wouldn’t that be uncomfortable?”

“Comfort is one thing, experiments are another. I’ve already had one, please don’t let me be victim of another.” Joann looked away.

“On another note I think you’re going to have to borrow some of my clothes, you managed to shrink when turning into a girl. Don’t know how, but you did.” Gavin paused, Joann did have a point, he couldn’t just wear his long and baggy clothing and get away with it for too long, he would have to be in the public’s eye in more acceptable wear.

“I have some jeans you can borrow, though if you are feeling adventurous,” Joann’s voice trailed off as she walked over to her closet and took out another one of her short skirts.

“You can wear this and feel the breeze on your legs.” Gavin laughed.

“What, it feels nice, and you normally won’t be able to wear these as a guy, unless it’s a kilt, but ever sense Minecraft I feel like that’s a Ryan kind of thing.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I think I’ll keep to the jeans love, you have any spare shirts?”

“Sure, what color?” Joann rifled though her closet.

“Hell, here.” Joann tossed him a purple striped shirt.

“This should fit nicely.” “At this time Joann’s phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, hey Geoff what’s up? Huh, what? Are you serious with me? Urgh, great, yeah I know, okay I’ll tell him, or, her, or, whatever I’ll just tell Gavin.” Joann hung up.

“What’s wrong love?” Gavin asked as he was changing.

“Geoff just told me that we are going to this party today. Apparently Rooster Teeth’s been invited and it’s the Achievement Hunter’s time to represent.” Gavin sighed.

“Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing. Not only to we need to adjust to the new changes, but now we need to do so during a party.”

“What should we do?” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Act natural, I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

“But, what about us, are we keeping us a secret?” Joann frowned.

“You afraid someone’s going to call us lesbians or some shit dude?” Gavin paused, he was worried that someone might try and start something yes.

He was worried that Joann would be annoyed, surely something bad would happen if so. Joann rolled her eyes, but smiled and held his hand.

“Don’t worry Gavvy, no one’s going to, and if they do just remember these two things. You do indeed like girls, so it shouldn’t bother you, and I like you, no matter what gender you are so it doesn’t bother me.” Gavin nodded his head.

“Yeah.” He looked into Joann’s closet.

“I still think you should cut some slits into some of those so you can wear a shirt and still be comfortable.” Joann shrugged her shoulders as her wings flapped once unconsciously, knocking a few things over with the gust of wind that was created.

“Whoops.” Joann said frowning as Gavin picked up what fell.

“I still think you shouldn’t conceal those.” Gavin said.

Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe if everyone is drunk enough I’ll show them, then people will think they are seeing things?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that night the Achievement Hunter’s showed up for the party.

“How you shoved me into this one, I still have no idea.” Michael said to Lily.

She had bought Michael a dress for the occasion and had to practically wrestle him into it, sure, half of the time Michael was forcing Lily’s arms to the floor cause he’s stronger then her, but in the end she managed to get him in with a pout and some puppy dog eyes.

“It’s just for the occasion Mikey, I wouldn’t attempt to force you in that dress without a reason.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Sure, I understand that one, I’m surprised you didn’t try to get me to do anything else.”

“You would try to kill me, I’m not dumb dear.”

“Wah bloody hell!” The group looked to see Gavin had stumbled onto the floor.

“Graceful babe.” Joann said sarcastically has she helped Gavin up.

“How the hell do you walk in these?” Gavin was not as lucky as Michael, he got the full girl treatment from Joann, and of course that means he was wearing heels.

“Practice makes perfect.” Joann said.

“Would have been nice to get some before we went to the party.” Joann frowned.

"Right, we probably should have thought about that." Joann looked over to Rachel.

“How’s Ryan doing?”

“He’s working on a cure Joann, don’t worry.” Joann smiled.

“I meant as in emotionally wise, is he okay?”

“Not really, he is worried sick about you and the others, though thankfully that’s pushing him to work harder. I don’t think I’ve seen him work this hard recently.” Joann smiled.

“Tell him not to strain himself, the others symptoms are easy to work with.”

“Speaking of, where are your wings?”

“Where do you think?” Joann twitched them a little, her dress moved.

Rachel frowned.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Very, but it’s better than people freaking out about it.” Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

“Personally I think it would be cool if you showed them around.” Joann shook her head violently.

“No way! People would take pictures and spread the word, then next thing you know the FBI or whatever would show up and detain me, running weird experiments or some shit like that.” Rachel was kind of amused.

“What is this Joann, a movie?”

“No but this shit certainly shouldn’t be happening in real life.” Rachel paused, she did have a point.

“Well if that ever happened then tell them Ryan did it. He could give them a sample of the experiment seeing as he always keeps spares and they would set you free.” Joann paused would that work?

It might.

“You know what? I might consider that, either way we came here to party so why not live it up a bit?” Joann looked to see Gavin was talking to some other guy.

Gavin looked uncomfortable, he was trying to get her attention before but he couldn’t. This guy was hitting on him, but it looked like he had a couple bevvs before talking to Gavin.

“I just wanted to know your name.” The guy repeated, Joann could hear.

Before the guy could continue with his unwelcome advances Joann walked over and pressed her lips against Gavin’s. The guy was stunned.

“Hey Gabby baby, you doing good?” Joann asked before looking over to the guy.

“Oh, you make a friend?” Gavin smiled.

He was thankful for what Joann just did. Joann had established their relationship and shoved this guy in the friend zone within ten seconds.

Lily was watching.

“You okay dear?” Michael asked, he looked over to where Lily was looking.

“I think that guy has a thing for Gavin.” Lily said quietly. Michael laughed.

“He has to get past Joann first.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Lily said.

“I can get him away from them if you want.” Michael said.

“No, unless he acts out that is.” Michael shrugged his shoulders.

“You know what I just realized?” Jackie said to Geoff as they watched Jen’s attempts of giving Ray a beer, she was fairly drunk herself.

“I think water should be fine for me dear.”

“But Ray.” Jen said in a whiney manor.

“What’s that dear?” Geoff asked after listening in to Ray and Jen’s argument.

“If I call you by your nick name people would think I’m being serious.” Geoff smiled, and laughed a little. She did have a point.

“Hey, watch it!” They heard Gina shout, the man that Joann was arguing with had pushed her into the table Gina and jack where sitting at.

“Love!” Gavin said. Joann got up.

“The fuck was that for?” Joann asked.

The man went to push again, but Joann jumped back. By instinct her wings attempted to move, but they couldn’t all too well. The man looked at her weird, seeing the dress just move distracted him.

“Get the fuck away from her asshole!” Michael fired, standing up from his seat.

The man stepped towards Joann again, her wings tried to flap to no avail once more.

"Don't touch me." Joann readied herself to kick this man if he decided to ignore her order.

The man went towards her one more time before being tackled by three people, those being a security guard, Michael, and Gavin.

“I told you something like that would happen.” Gavin said as the three wrestled the man to the floor.

"It’s because he’s drunk dude it was for a totally different reason, anyways I told you Michelle would help us in the end.” Gavin was confused, but then he remembered Michael was just like him, he would need a female superlative.

“Thankfully we didn’t get kicked out for that.” Joann said as Gavin walked up and hugged her.

“You okay love? That smegpot didn’t harm you did he?” Gavin felt Joann’s wings attempt to move again.

“I’m fine, though my wings won’t stop trying to move.” Gavin frowned.

“Should we get your spare dress?” Joann shook her head.

“No, I don’t think showing these wings are a good idea.” Joann looked over to Geoff and Jackie, who were talking to some other teenage guy.

Joann smiled a little, knowing that the kid must be hitting on Jackie, and Geoff was not taking kindly to that.

“Come on, let’s get drunk and forget about these troubles for a little while, okay?” Gavin nodded.

If they were to have these body mods, it wouldn’t stop them partying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was a bitch to edit, unlike the others.


	23. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the office slowly finds out what happened with the Achievement Hunter’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER!- I am surprised Gavin won the recent King's Let's Play, so to celebrate I will make a 'King Gavin' chapter and post it soon!

“Oh, damn it!” Lily shouted, currently she was recording a Rage Quit episode.

Michael didn’t want to rage quit due to his gender change and Lily was his backup. Michael was silently watching.

“I freaking love it when the game can pretty much find out what I’m going to do like a damn magician, its great! No, I had no intention of winning the game, not at all, I love it when games are this fucking impossible. Said no one ever!” At this time the door opened. Michael and Lily looked.

“What Kerry!?” Lily shouted, but soon paused.

She stopped recording both audio and video.

“Lily, whose that?” Kerry asked awkwardly, looking at Michael.

“Take a wild guess.” Lily was still heated due to the game.

“Michael?” Michael sighed.

“Before you ask, it’s a long story.” Lily said.

“Can I get a short version?” Kerry asked.

“Sure, Ryan is apparently a mad scientist and used some kind of drink to mess with Michael, Gavin, Jackie, and Joann’s genetics.”

“So they are all different genders?” Lily wasn’t in the mood for twenty questions, she had a Rage Quit to record.

“Why don’t you go find out?” Lily asked as nicely as possible before shoeing Kerry out the door, closing it quickly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Right, we could ask Joann, she’s always excited to be on a Podcast.”

“Okay then, I’ll go find her, see yea Burnie.” Gus walked out of Burnie’s office.

Burnie turned to look out his window.

“Ha, I beat Gus to finding her, wait, is she floating?” Currently Joann was outside, her wings where free from the blouse thanks to two cuts she made in the article of clothing. Joann was outside to let her wings work themselves for a little bit, nothing too much and thankfully she was behind a tree so most people couldn’t see her flying.

“Oh, hey Burnie.” Joann said as she flew a little closer and grabbed onto a pole that was just outside Burnie’s window, giving her wings a rest.

“Hey, what’s up?” Burnie was still not sure how to react.

“Oh, you know, just hanging around.” Burnie put his head in his hand, he was laughing, but he had a very strong look of disappointment.

“Really Joann?”

“What?”

“Puns?”

“Yeah.”

“You could say she was just winging it.” Barbra said as she noticed what was going on.

“Speaking of which, how on Earth did you get those?” Burnie asked.

Joann climbed through the window and landed in front of the two. Her wings drew closer to her body as to not take out anything while she jumped into the room.

“Well, Ryan kind of gave me and the other Achieve Gals and Men some weird kind of drugged lemonade. I guess mine apparently had bird DNA in it.”

“He did what?” They both asked.

“Yeah sounds weird right? Apparently he’s a mad scientist.” Both Burnie and Barbra knew the company never had a dull day, but Joann was completely nonchalant about the situation, was she really this okay with it?

“Mad that’s for sure.” Burnie agreed.

“Yeah, he’s working on a cure, though I’m not sure if he found one yet.” Joann said.

“So, you got wings, did anything else change between you and the others?”

“Best you see for yourself.” Joann said before her right wing twitched.

She turned her head to the right to see Barbra was feeling her right wing. Barbra noticed the twitch and looked at Joann.

“Can you feel this?” She asked.

“Course I can.” Joann said before squeaking in both surprise and sudden pain. Barbra had pulled one of her feathers.

“Ow!” Joann shouted.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see if you could feel that.” Joann shook her head.

“Right, hey Barbra do you think you would feel me pulling out one of your hair strands?” Joann smirked a little, before laughing at the reaction she got from Barbra.

“I wasn’t going to Barbs, relax I was just kidding.” Joann started to walk out.

“In any case, tell Gus I’d be glad to be in the Podcast, though seeing as its video recorded I’m going to have to get a different blouse on, conceal these wings you know?” With that Joann walked out.

Burnie and Barbra where still trying to find out how Joann was so calm about the whole situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“God, waiting for Lily to finish up is kind of boring.” Rachel said.

Currently the group, apart from Joann, Jackie, and Geoff, where waiting in the hallway outside of the Achievement Hunter's office.

"Well.” Gavin said, trying to think of some stupid question to entertain the others.

“What if your legs didn’t know they where legs?” The group started to laugh.

“The new girl like Gavin or something?” They heard Lindsay ask as she walked up, she was currently getting ready for another behind the scenes. Gavin smiled.

“Oh, he’s top!” The others facepalmed, Lindsay looked curiously at the others.

“Shut up, you're seriously complementing yourself?” Lindsay looked at Jack weirdly.

“This is Gavin?” Before Gavin could continue with his shenanigans they felt a large gust of wind before Joann landed next to Gavin and pecked him on the cheek (with lips, the only bird part about her is the wings.)

“Sure is.” Joann looked back to Lindsay.

“Joann, when did you get wings?” Lindsay looked back at Gavin.

“Sense when was Gavin a woman?”

“Oh, Michael is one as well, and Jackie is like, seventeen or something now.” Lindsay looked baffled, but then turned back on Gavin.

“Yeah, Gavin is top isn’t he? I didn’t know you loved yourself that much dude.”

“What are you on about? I’m not Gavin, I’m, uh, what was it again love?” Joann sighed, but she was smiling.

“I called you Gabby, dear.”

“Oh, top! I really like that name, why don’t we name our kid that when you have one?” Joann laughed.

“Wow, so you really do love yourself that much huh Gavin?”

“What, what are you on about I’m Gabby!”

“Jesus, well this is going to be interesting.” Jack was laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Jackie, I need to talk to you about something, oh, hey Geoff. Where’s Jackie?” Joel asked as he walked into Jackie’s office.

Geoff was sitting in Jackie’s chair, she was sitting on his lap. Joel obviously noticed the age difference.

“I wasn’t aware it was bring your child to work day, even so did you guys seriously have a kid of this long and not tell us?” Geoff looked nervously at Jackie.

“Huh, how to explain this one.” Jackie said.

Joel smiled as he walked up.

“Hey, my name is Joel Haymen, what’s your name?” He held his hand out to Jackie to shake her hand. Jackie paused.

“Uh Joel, I’m not sure if you’re going to believe me on this one, but I’m Jackie.” Joel looked confused.

“What?”

“It’s kind of weird, but Ryan kind of goofed, and now I’m younger, Michael and Gavin are female, and Joann,” before she could finish their sentence they heard Gus running down the hall, shouting.

“Gus please calm down, I’m not an angel for crying out loud!” Joel looked to see Gus run by, Joann did soon after, and she had wings.

“Huh, so did we have a radiation leak or some shit?” Joel asked.

“I wish, you know after this is all over I’m not going to either trust Ryan or lemonade ever again.”

“Lucky his ass isn’t being fired afterwards.” Geoff said annoyed.

“So, what did you want to see me for Joel?” Jackie asked.

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to voice act for a new minor actor in Red versus Blue, but now seeing as you are a teenager and will not be permanently I think the voice changes from age will screw that up, maybe we can find another new minor character when you age again?”

“Sure.”

“Sorry about this.”

“Oh, it’s no problem Joel.” With that Joel walked out, the only thing present sounds wise was people shouting, something about wings and angels.

“Joann’s in for a long day isn’t she?” Jackie asked as she continued to work on her laptop.

“I’d say so.” Geoff said.


	24. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a cure Ryan realizes something very off, there seems to a problem that now put a time limit on Ryan finding the cure. Will he find it in time? Or are the others going to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is definitely odd that's for sure... (Two chapter's away btw)

“We need to cut this part.” Joann said to Burnie, she, Burnie, Gus, Barbra, and Jen where on the Podcast.

Thankfully Gus calmed down at this point, or at least he was keeping his freak out to himself.

“What’s up?” Burnie asked.

“I don’t really want everyone to know I have wings.” Joann said nervously.

Burnie understood why, it was just like in the movies.

“Right, we’ll cut that part out.” Joann looked over to Jen.

“How come it only effected four of us?” Joann asked.

“I guess the rest of us where just lucky?” Jen guessed.

“Maybe, anyways.” The podcast continued as normal, until Gus and Burnie got into another argument.

“Can I ask you a question why is it when I,” “It’s because you,” “Can I finish?”

“Ladies please!” Both Joann and Barbra exclaimed.

“You’re both pretty, why don’t we just change the subject.” Joann said flatly, ending the argument.

“Right, so sports.” Joann and Jen groaned, neither watched those.

“Why those?”

“You called us ladies, we need to get our manliness back.” Gus joked around.

“Right, so, cute boys.” Joann said to Barbra and Jen, who both smiled, of course Joann was going to put up a fight, both where happy to help.

“Wait, what?” Gus asked.

“You want to talk about something manly, go ahead, we ladies are talking about something we normally would.” Joann said, joking just as much as Gus was before.

Joann paused, she felt light headed all of a sudden.

“Uh, never mind, we need to cut again.” Joann said as she held her head.

“You okay?” Burnie asked.

Jen was afraid Joann would faint again.

“I’ll go get Gina.” Jen said before running off.

“I’m not sure if she’s needed, I just need to,” Joann couldn’t finish her sentence, she passed out.

“Joann!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She’s out cold again.” Gina said as she was looking at Joann.

“Bloody hell, she isn’t completely turning into a bird is she?” Gavin had came along as well.

“Ask Ryan.” Gavin paused.

“Right.” He picked up Joann.

“I think I will."

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Course I am, I’m not letting this happen to Joann without knowing about it.”

“No, not that.” Gina was looking at her phone.

“Jackie just passed out as well.” Gavin took out his phone.

He texted Geoff and soon enough Geoff drove both off to Ryan’s house.

“Open up asshole!” Geoff shouted.

The door opened a few minutes after, Ryan opened the door.

“What happened?” Ryan asked.

“You tell us! Joann and Jackie just passed out!” Ryan frowned.

“Right, bring them in.” The two followed Ryan to his basement.

“Wow, course it’s the basement.” Geoff commented.

“Alright, let’s see what the problem is.” Ryan said.

“What are those that you’re putting on them?” Gavin asked.

“It’ll help me see that’s going on in both their bodies body.” Gavin grabbed a few and shoed Ryan off Joann.

"I got this.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Like hell you do.” He said before hooking up Jackie.

“Okay, I’m going to run a scan now.” Ryan scanned.

“Uh, huh.”

“What?” Both Gavin and Geoff darted over to the computer Ryan was looking at.

“Well, I have bad news and even worse news.”

“Great, lay it on us dude.” Geoff said.

Gavin had to sit down, he was feeling light headed.

“The bad news is that it appears that the gene I put into the liquid is still working, but it’s not trying to distort their DNA anymore, it’s attempting to destroy it altogether.”

“What!? That’s terrible, who about a cure eh Ryan, you got one, yeah?” Gavin asked.

Ryan sighed.

“I wish I could say yes Gavin, sadly it looks like I don’t.” Gavin looked horrified, not only was he going to slowly die, but Joann, Michael, and Jackie where going to as well, and possibly the others, sure they had nothing to show, but the DNA killer is in them still, right?

It seemed Ryan was thinking this as well.

“I’m afraid if I don’t find a cure in time all of you are going to die.”

“All of us!?” Geoff shouted.

“Sad to say, but yes.”

“Urgh, what’s going on?” Joann asked weakly as she woke up.

Gavin walked over and started to get the stuff off Joann, quickly picking her up, carrying her bridal style.

“I’m not sure how to tell you this love.” Gavin said.

“Tell me what?”

“If I don’t find a cure in roughly two weeks, you and the others are going to die.” Ryan said in a defeated tone, he wasn’t even close to finding one.

“You said the last cure you had worked right?”

“No, sadly I wasn't able to test it." Joann sighed, they where going to die weren't they?

“So, we roughly have two weeks to live?”

“It looks like it yes.”

“Oh, well, fuck it then.” Joann used her wings to rip two holes in the back of the blouse she was wearing.

“No use in hiding them now.” Joann got up and hugged Gavin.

“I always loved you Gavin, still do of course, just thought I’d let you know that now more than ever.” She looked over to Ryan.

“You got to find a cure man, our lives literally depend on you right now.” Joann looked back at Geoff.

“When Jackie wakes up I would suggest not telling her, it would only make things worse. I’m going back to work.” Joann looked at Gavin.

“Wanna attempt flying back there dear?” Gavin smiled a little, Joann wanted to try and enjoy herself and try dangers she normally would refuse doing, and with the knowledge of their death being so close, he supposed he didn’t mind, but that brought up an interesting question.

“Do you think you can support my weight love?”

“Come off it you can’t be that heavy can you?” The two walked off. Geoff picked Jackie up off the table.

“How close do you think you are to a cure?” Geoff asked.

The only response he got from Ryan was a frown and a shake from his head.

Geoff's heart sank, he was so going to die.

“Well, if you can, try to find one alright?” With that Geoff walked back to his car.

Might was well bring Jackie back home, there was basically no point in going to work anymore.

Ryan was going to need to work as hard has he ever did to reverse this.


	25. The End is Nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cure is found and some of our Hunters are starting to feel hopeless in the situation, how are they to act when death is so close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note we get to find out how Joann's family life was like when she was younger, also, the next chapter makes no sense, to me anyways it might to someone else, but not me...

“Shit, I have no idea what’s wrong with her.” Gina said to Ray.

The group where standing around Gina, and Jen’s past out body, which Ray was carrying.

“Does she have a pulse?” Ray asked.

“Yes, though she’s barely breathing for some reason.”

“Can you find out why?”

“I’ve been trying Ray, I just have no idea. She should be fine with some rest though, that helps mostly everything.” Ray laid Jen down on the couch.

At this time Gavin walked in.

“Hey, where’s Joann?” Gina asked.

"She went back to the Podcast.”

“With her wings showing?” Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

“She thought it didn’t matter anymore.” There was a moment of silence.

Gavin looked over to the couch.

“What happened it her Ray?”

“I have no idea, she just passed out.” Gavin frowned, just like Jackie and Joann did.

“Did she feel light headed?” Gavin asked.

“She mentioned something about that before passing out yeah.” Gavin remembered what happened before he turned, he felt light headed then passed out, maybe Jen was going some kind of change?

He doubted it mattered, but it was both worrying and interesting none the less.

“Where’s Geoff?” Rachel asked.

“He texted me, he’s currently bringing Jackie back home so she can rest, then he’s coming back here. Though we are not recording a Let’s Play today like we planned. He said he’s too worried and he’s not in a good mood.”

“Neither am I.” Ray mumbled, pulling a chair up to the couch so he could sit next to Jen’s sleeping figure.

“I don’t think any of us are, what with all this going on.” Gavin said, he knew it was best not to tell the others, but he wanted to.

He knew what would happen though.

Ray, Michael and Jack would call him a liar in a forced attempt to keep hope in their minds. He didn’t blame them. Rachel would call Ryan for conformation, and once they got it the reactions would be brutal. The guys would be terrified that they were wrong, Gina would probably have a large panic attack, Rachel would drop her phone in shock, and Lily would cry into Michael’s shoulder, knowing everything she loved was about to die.

Gavin tried to contain himself, his emotions, he had to act about as normal as possible, but he just couldn’t bring himself to.

He looked at everyone else, the small glimmer of hope still stayed with them, but he just couldn’t stand being near that light, not without Joann by his side. Sure, she didn’t die, but he literally felt like all was lost without her with him.

“I edited all the Let’s Play’s, even once that we are not sure are coming out or not. I’m going to go home, yeah?” The others had no objections, they where to worried about Jen and having three people pass out around him sounded like a good excuse for the others for Gavin to go home and collect himself.

Once Gavin walked out the room was silent, everyone silently watching, praying really, for poor Jen to wake up. Lily couldn’t take it, she needed something to get her mind off this madness.

She sat down at Michael’s desk and began to set up a game of Starwal.

“Anyone care to join?” She asked in, what she hopped to be, a uplifting manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jen passed out as well?” Joann asked Burnie, she just rejoined the Podcast and was wondering that happened to Jen.

“Yeah, are you two alright?” Joann frowned, the answer was not really, though she needed the others not to worry.

“It’s just a weird side effect, we’re fine.” Joann said as she sat back down on the couch.

“I don’t care if we talk about my wings anymore, it seemed like a silly thing to be worried about now that I gave it some thought.” During the Podcast Joann was basically silent, she rarely talked and if she did it was in a hushed tone.

She couldn’t get over that fact that in two weeks, it might be the end of her, but not just her, all of the Achievement Hunters. She remembered before they joked around about Ray being ‘dead’ for like a week, but now it was going to be serious.

Was this going to be like the boy who cried wolf?

Was anyone even going to believe that fact that they’re dead?

“Hey, Joann, you alright?” Barbra was worried, her friend was looking so sad, and it was different seeing her like this.

“Do you believe there is an afterlife?” Joann blurted out.

The three others looked curiously at each other, before Barbra quickly replied.

“I dunno, do you?” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“When I was younger I was always told about reincarnation, though I’m not sure now. Would I come back as a bird?” The others chuckled, Joann almost broke down.

“It’s not a joke guys.” Joann said flatly, forcing back some tears.

The others realized there was something terribly wrong.

“Why do you ask Joann?” Gus asked.

“Brandon stop recording this, cut the mikes will you? Joann needs a moment.” Burnie said before removing his mike and sitting next to Joann.

The three assumed something was up, though their outcome was different to what was really going on in Joann’s head.

Gus walked over and sat down on the table in front of Joann.

“I wonder if my family is looking down upon me.” Joann said quietly.

“I’m sure they are, but Joann, why are you asking this?” Barbra asked again.

Joann did not respond.

Everything in her life was being evaluated in deeper inspection in her head.

She wondered if her mother would even care if she died, the woman never seemed to show any other emotion other then annoyance. She always made Joann feel like a nuisance to life in general.

But if she just died, would things change?

It’s like some song she heard say, ‘it’s funny, when your dead is when people start listening,’ was it something close to that?

Before the three others could ask any more questions Joann got up.

“I’m going home, not feeling well.” The three looked at each other, all feared that Joann was going to try and commit suicide.

“You should bring Gavin with you.” Burnie said, knowing for a fact that Gavin could set her drastically negative attitude straight.

“If he’s home, yeah.” Joann walked out, ignoring Burnie and the others pleas to ‘not do it’ whatever that meant.

She walked out and flew into the air, she angled herself to aim towards her house and plummeted downwards in that direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geoff continued to watch in both worry and fear as Jackie continued to sleep.

She was already sixteen, would she grow younger again when she woke up?

She didn’t seem different, maybe the gene thing that Ryan was talking about was already destroying his lovers DNA? He sat there trying to keep it together, if there was one thing he absolutely hated, being utterly helpless is surely what he hated most.

So that is just how his girl friend dies?

When he can’t do a single thing about it?

This must have been the punishment he gets for when he was younger, and the stuff he did then.

But why Jackie?

He sighed, looking at the drawer he kept his hidden wedding ring at, he was planning on proposing that week, but was there any point left in it?

He knew the thought would make Jackie happy before, but would it now?

It might, and then they would have at least one more happy moment before they passed, but what if it had the opposite result?

What if instead of being happy, Jackie was sad, being reminded of the life she and Geoff would have had?

He really didn’t want to risk that, the last thing either of them needed at that time was a sad thought.

Geoff just hoped that Ryan would find something to cure them, and fast.


	26. When Life gives you Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Gavin just about lost hope, until Joann finds out something that might very well safe her and everyone’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.) When life gave me lemons, I fucked it in the ass and gave it lemon AIDS (sorry, animeme rap battles told me to... no regrets!)  
> B.) This ending is kind of weird in my opinion and I'm not sure if it makes any sense on a scientific level... kind of like the ending to Saint's Row 4, Enter the Dominatrix DLC.  
> C.) I'm not even sure if this fits the story at all, though I wrote when I was tired as a... person who was really tired, so... NO REGRETS XD!

Around a week went by, and nothing was going as planned.

Geoff was depressed and Jackie couldn’t do much to help him, Michael started to develop epilepsy, Jen would pass out like it was no body’s business, Joann was getting weird attention for her wings, and Jack couldn’t stop vomiting everywhere it would randomly happen and could happen at any moment.

“One week gone, who knew we would feel so bad?” Joann asked Gavin, most of the energy she had was sapped from her, she felt tired and weak, Gavin wasn’t doing any better.

“I knew Ryan was crazy, but I didn’t think we would die by his hands.” Gavin said.

The two walked into a convenience store.

“I’m going to gets something to drink, you want something love?” Joann paused.

“Hell, this thing got us into this mess to start off with, but why not, I’ll have lemonade.” Gavin nodded and walked to one of the coolers to get one for her.

“You have wings?” The cashier asked Joann as she walked up.

“And you have eyes.” Joann said tiredly, resting her head on the counter, it was a pretty tall one Joann noted.

Before she fell asleep a soft thud on the counter surprised her back to what alertness she had left. Gavin had paid for her lemonade. He smiled as he put it into a spare purse she allowed him to borrow. He picked her up.

“You tired?” Joann nodded her head weakly before shifting a little, so she could get her lemonade.

“You know, I used to love lemonade before this.” Joann said.

“So you are going to drink a liquid you hate?” Gavin asked.

“Hell yes.”

“That doesn’t make much sense love."

“Doesn’t it? Think of it like this, I hate it, so I drink it to kill it.”

“But then do why do you drink drinks that you love?”

“Simple, because I kill them all so I can have more than others will.” At this Joann took a sip of the Lemonade, what happened surprised Gavin.

Joann flew out of his hands with energy foreign to present Joann, but the same amount of energy she had when she was healthy.

Joann landed.

“Dude, you HAVE to drink this!” She exclaimed.

Gavin drank, and he was quickly feeling better, having his energy given back to him.

“Wow, what was that?” Gavin asked.

Joann looked at the bottle with a dumbfounded expression.

“Dude, that’s it!”

“What’s it?”

“The cure! Quick, we need to buy like, a LOT more of those! The others might be suffering now, but they won’t for long. Come on Gavvy, I don’t have my wallet.”

“Coming love!” Gavin whipped out his phone, texting Geoff and the others about that just happened.

Joann burst into the store one more.

The cashier looked astonished, there was that tired, smart mouthed, winged girl that came in moments ago, now she was happy and full of energy?

Just what was going on?

“Hello sir, I would like to buy these please. Ha, that rhymed!” Joann was to happy to care about how weird the situation probably was for anyone else in the store.

Once Gavin gave him the money and the two stuffed the drinks into their purses Gavin jumped onto Joann’s back as she flew off, darting towards the company building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did anyone else get a text from Gavin?” Lily asked, yawning.

“Yeah, he said something about a cure.” Jack said.

“God I hope he’s right.” Rachel said, she didn’t hear from Ryan about a cure and Gavin better not be pulling their legs.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, but that’s just because I’m a hopeful fool.” Lily said, fighting not to fall asleep on Michael’s shoulder.

She was trying to stay awake so she would be there to help if Michael had a seizure.

“Hm, looks like they’re here now.” Ray said as Joann landed right outside the window.

“She looks like she’s in good health all of a sudden.” Jen remarked, also fighting back sleep.

Joann and Gavin ran from the parking lot, darted past a bewildered Burnie, and practically knocked down the door that lead to the Achievement Hunter’s office.

“Guys, you have to drink this!” Joann shouted, throwing everyone lemonade.

“Not more lemonade.” The group whined.

“Oh quit whining you babies and drink it. I’ll fly all of you home so you can take your naps, though I wouldn’t change your diapers.” The group was shocked Joann was back to her happy smart assed self.

This in itself was enough to convince Lily to drink.

“So, how do you feel?” Joann asked.

“I feel, great! Wow, what did you put in this?”

“Nothing, its pure lemonade! Well, as pure as lemonade would ever get I suppose.” The others gave in and drank.

“Where’s Geoff and Jackie?” Joann asked.

“I have no idea, wow, this shit is working!” Michael was excited, everyone (Lily especially) was happy to see Michael return to his energetic self.

“Probably back at his house.” Gavin said.

“Come on dude, we need to help them to!” Joann grabbed Gavin’s arm and ran out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll go get you some water dear, just lay down okay?” Jackie nodded her head, out of everyone she took the hardest hit.

She wasn’t sure if she was going to last much longer, she could probably pull through a day or two more, but that was it.

Geoff walked in with a cup of water. At this time his phone rang.

“Hello, Gavin? What’s up? What? Really, well where are you?” Before Gavin could respond the window in Geoff’s room was broken through.

With a tumbling crash Gavin and Joann rolled on the floor, soon slamming into the wall.

“Geoff!” Joann shouted happily, taking out the final two bottles of lemonade out.

Before Geoff could ask if she and Gavin where okay Joann shoved a bottle into his hands.

“Drink it dude, you’ll feel a million times better.” Joann walked over to Jackie and handed her one as well.

The two didn’t know what to expect, more lemonade?

“Well, fuck it, why not we are going to die anyways.” Geoff took a swig. Jackie did as well.

“So, how are you two feeling?” Jackie got out of the bed.

“What was in that?” she asked.

“Well, water, lemon or that’s what they want you to think anyways, a lot of sugar, some kind of fat and tons of other things that I didn’t even know existed, why?” Joann asked as she read off the ingredients label from the bottle she was holding Jackie smiled, she felt better, hell, perfect even.

At this time Geoff bounded up, he was smiling.

“Who found the cure?” He asked.

“Joann did.” Gavin said.

Joann was then assaulted with a powerful (but meaningful) hug from Geoff. Geoff was practically crying.

“I owe you SO much Joann, seriously, if I stole the fucking moon for you that still wouldn’t equal, you saved Jackie. I so owe you.” Joann smiled.

“Great, so, do you mind driving us to Ryan’s house? I told the others to meet us there.” Geoff smiled.

“Course, let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hm, good thing really I wasn’t able to find out how to get rid of the gene splicer, but thankfully that was done for me.” Ryan said to the others.

“What about reversing what the splicer did, do you have something for that?” Lily asked.

“Yes, I have managed to create something for that part of it.” At this time Joann and the others walked down.

“Right, everyone ready?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a week of rest and relaxation the group was back to work like nothing ever happened, course they still remembered, but they were perfectly fine now.

“You know, I’m not sure if I trust lemonade anymore.” Jackie said.

Joann laughed.

“Well at least we know the cure, more lemonade.” The group laughed, knowing two things, the cure, and that Ryan would never make another experiment ever again.


	27. That Awkward Moment When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s been trying to get better with her running, and something very awkward happens at the end of one of her little runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to one shots now, and of course, we start awkwardly! Yay for more sexual content without actual sex! I keep barely avoiding the barrier of actual porn fics! Why am I shouting!? Have I a single regret!? Never!

Lily never could say she was a good runner, she wasn’t the worst mind you, but she wasn’t exceptional either.

That was in her opinion however, Michael was always nice enough to remind Lily that she was as good a runner that she could be for a person who doesn’t normally run.

Her remedy? She started running more often, sometimes managing to drag either Michael or someone else along for the run.

That didn’t bode to well, she woke up early for her runs, and Michael normally slept in. She knew the other guys would either opt out or not be awake at the time like Michael wasn’t. It didn’t help that the other girls where kind of the same.

She attempted asking them before, with basically no results.

“I’m never awake during that time.” Gina said.

“I think I would last like thirty seconds then have to walk the rest, no thanks.” Was Rachel’s response.

“I don’t know, I got a bad leg.” Jen had a point, she did have this weird little problem with her left leg.

“I’m too old for that.” Jackie joked before politely declining the offer.

“I’m normally too tired to even walk long distances in the morning, sorry Lily.” Joann apologized.

Lily sighed, she didn’t want to go running alone. It wasn’t like she was worried about running alone, it was just that she wanted someone to talk with while attempting to run for a few minutes, she really didn’t even mind if it ended up with her and the other collapsing in exhaustion and walking back to their houses. She just wanted to run so she could get better at it.

“Why do you want to run anyways?” Joann finally asked out of curiosity.

That day it was the girlfriends just hanging out. Lily paused at this question, then shrugged her shoulders.

“I have no idea honestly.” Joann laughed. “Then why not, you know, not do it?” Lily shook her head.

“I really want to get better at my running though, not for a reason, I just want to improve.” Joann smiled.

“Well, you could get a treadmill you know?” Lily thought about it, why didn’t she get one already?

“That’s a good idea, thanks Joann.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is that thing?” Michael chuckled as he saw Lily attempting to move some kind of box into the apartment.

“You’ll see.” Lily said excitedly as Michael took over lifting the heavy package. Once he got it into the living room he got a good look at that box.

“A treadmill?” He asked, he looked up to see Lily was beaming.

“It’s great isn’t it? Now I can run whenever I really feel like it, and be near enough to the bed to take a nap if I get to tired.” Michael shook his head, and laughed.

“That’s great dear, just make sure not to overdo it okay? We wouldn’t want you to pull a muscle or something.”

“That would stink.”

“It would suck ass, so, how about we get something for dinner?” Later on that week Lily began using the devise, it was simple to use and all she had to do was run, and not fall off.

She thought it was a good work out and helped her increase how long and how fast she could run.

‘There really isn’t a downside to this.’ Lily thought, until the one day she ran until she completely and utterly tired herself out.

“You run to much dear?” Michael asked in amusement as Lily plopped onto their bed with a light thud after she showered.

“Mhmm.” Lily responded before falling asleep.

The next day when she woke up she noticed something was extremely off. She dropped back onto the bed, yelping in surprise.

“What’s the matter Lily?” Michael asked as he walked into the room, he was already dressed in day clothes.

“My legs.” Lily groaned.

“They’re sore aren’t they?” Lily nodded and Michael smiled.

“You know this is what I meant when I said not to overdo it.” He sat down on the bed. He lightly held Lily’s left ankle.

“What are you doing Michael?” Lily asked.

“Where is it most sore?” Lily thought about it.

“My thighs.” Michael lifted Lily’s left leg over his shoulder and began rubbing Lily’s left thigh.

Lily would be lying if she said this wasn’t turning her on. So with that in mind it was hard to stifle the moans her body wanted to let out. It wasn’t even sexual moans, the rubbing just left really good.

“There, now for part two.” Michael grinned as he switched what leg he had over his shoulder.

Lily couldn’t help but left out some small moans as Michael continued to do his work. Lily was letting her thoughts wonder off until she heard a familiar voice that was not Michael’s speak.

“Hey, Michael, where did you, oh, OH, sorry.” It was Joann, and of course with her quick actions she had busted into the room without knocking.

Lily soon realized how awkward the situation was, there she was, from Joann’s point of view it had to look like Michael was going more than just rubbing her thigh, it didn’t help that she was moaning a bit to.

Michael looked to see Lily was blushing like crazy now, sure, she was flushing a bit when he was working, but now, she was red.

He smiled a little, out of all the times Joann had to barge in, it of course had to be now. It didn't help that Lily was wearing a night gown, and not pajamas.

“Well, it’s alright, me and Gavin will walk to work and get you guys to drive to the dealership so I can pick up my car later, by guys! I’ll tell Geoff you two are going to be late!” With that Joann slammed the door and quickly walked out of the apartment.

“What’s taking them so long love?” Gavin asked.

He noticed Joann’s cheeks where pink.

“I think we’ll have to walk to work.”

“But what about.”

“Start walking Free!” Joann said hurriedly as she shut the front door and practically dragged Gavin down the hallway, there was no way she was going to find out how those two fucked, she did not want to know how crazy Michael could get.


	28. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Ray and Jen meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might think I forgot about these 'how they met' origin stories, I totally did, though I made another one at least.

Balance isn’t everything when it comes to standing up straight, and Jen knew that much.

Sure, balance is the key to standing, walking, hell, doing anything with legs, but her problem was something else. She had good balance, but she had a bad leg. Ever sense she was in high school she liked soccer, but it was just one of those matches that ended up with something more serious than a victory or a loss.

The doctor said she would be fine, though her left leg would give out every once and a while, also that she should try to avoid running seeing as her leg really couldn’t handle having all her weight on it, let alone going at a fast velocity.

This wasn’t the end to the things she couldn’t do, she wasn’t supposed to carry heavy things either, too much added weight would cause poor Jen to tumble to the floor with said object, seeing as it was too much for her leg to handle.

It didn’t bother Jen too much, though it was awkward being known as ‘bad leg girl’ at her job. Though it was just Game Stop she wasn’t quite fond of the comments she would get sometimes cause she randomly fell cause her leg would give way cause she was walking to the counter or something.

The job sucked, until that one day she met the Puerto Rican known as Ray Narvaez Jr.

That day was normal for Ray, he was walking into the Game Stop that day to buy the newest C.O.D game. He was browsing the shelves until he heart a faint squeak.

He looked to see some relatively skinny green haired girl was falling.

“I gotta!” Ray said as he caught the girl.

“Thanks.” The girl said, beginning to look away, she just realized how handsome this man was.

‘Man, she’s shy, that’s cute.’ Ray noted to himself.

Ray stood up, Jen was still in his arms. Before he could ask her anything else a manager walked up.

“Jen you have to get your balance in order, you can’t keep tripping everyone you’ll disrupt the customers.”

“Sorry.” Jen said, looking shamefully at the floor after getting out of Ray's arms.

She couldn’t say it wasn’t her fault, the douche wouldn’t believe her anyways.

“Hey it was no problem, it happens to the best of us.” Ray said to Jen, holding out his hand.

“My names Ray by the way.” Jen looked up and smiled, she shook his hand before having to quickly go back to work.

For the next week Ray would walk into the store, hoping to muster the courage to ask Jen out for dinner, however, he noticed that every day Jen somehow fell, and every time he would find some way to catch her. Even if he needed to unknowingly body slam a few people out of the way to catch her.

Jen would thank him yet again and get yelled at by the same manager, again.

Ray had no idea why Jen always fell, but was determined to know why.

Could she really be this clumsy?

Or was it something else?

He waited outside the shop one day until he saw her walk out, alone.

She sighed to herself, annoyed.

“If you think I’m good for nothing then why allow me to close the store?” Ray knew she was talking about the manager who would always yell at her.

“I’m not useless, and I know that, but he just likes to make me think otherwise.” Jen turned on her car with her remote and stood there, letting it run so the car could warm up a bit before she turned on the heat. She turned back to the store to see someone was standing here.

“Ray? What are you doing here?” Jen asked.

“Oh, you know, just hanging around.” Ray decided to take his chances, might as well strike up a conversation while he had the chance.

“Is your boss really that much of a jerk?”

“Yeah, he sucks.” Jen was nervous, she liked Ray, now she had to talk to him, this was going to be like pulling fingernails, or teeth, or, both maybe.

“I can relate, worked with Game Stop before.” Jen looked curiously.

“Is that why you’re always here?”

“No, well,” Ray was trying to find the words, he liked Jen to, now he just needed to ask her out.

He waited a whole week for this moment, he was not going to mess up now.

“I was walking by and saw this nice restaurant and wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner some time?” Jen thought about it, well, for like, a second before nodding quickly.

Ray smiled.

“Great,” He gave her his phone number.

“See you there Sunday?”

“Where is it?” Jen asked quietly.

“It’s close by, in front of the mall.” Jen’s eyes widened, she liked that place, a lot actually.

“I know the place, sure, see you there in a couple days.” With that Jen got into her car and drove off.

Ray sighed. If he was going to find out what was wrong with his hopefully future girlfriend, he might as well learn soon.

The next day flew day for Jen, though her mother told her that she sent something in the mail to her, said it was something Jen wanted before.

Jen waited around until it was Sunday, it was around six pm when she heard her door bell ring.

“That’s funny, I didn’t give Ray my address yet, must be the package." Jen walked out to the door to see a package was left by the UPS man.

She sighed, she missed the man. If she came out a bit earlier instead of fussing about wither or not her hair color matched, or at least blended well with the dress she was wearing she could have got the UPS guy to carry the package into the house for her.

“Okay, hopefully it isn’t too heavy.” Jen said as she picked up the box.

“Oh shit, heavy!” Jen almost dropped the package.

“Okay, have to get this into the house, gah!” Jen’s leg failed under the weight and she fell, having the package land on her.

She took out her phone and texted Ray her address, also adding ‘get here now, need help!’

She laid there for what felt like hours, though it was only ten minutes. Ray showed up, out of breath, but none the less concerned when he saw Jen’s state of being.

“What happened?” Ray asked.

“I’ll explain in a minute, help me please, it’s hard to breathe.” Ray walked forward and grabbed the box, taking it to the nearest container.

He closed Jen’s front door and took off his shoes.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Jen shook her head. Ray picked her up.

“Do you need to lie down?” Jen nodded.

He walked into the living room and laid Jen down on the first couch he saw.

“That happened?” He asked.

“My leg.” Jen pointed to her left leg.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it just gave way, nothing new.” Ray was stunned.

“Nothing new?”

“No, my leg was messed up when I was in high school, soccer match gone wrong. I collapse if I’m walking too fast for it to handle or am trying to carry something heavy.” Ray sighed.

“So that’s why you always fell on the job?” Jen nodded.

“If it wasn’t for my boss rushing me I wouldn’t fall all the time.” Ray smiled, then held Jen’s hand.

“Jen, for as long as I’m around, I’ll pick you up when you fall down.” Jen smiled, when Ray leaned down she kissed him.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to catch me.” Jen said when they broke the kiss.

“As for your work, are you good at making art?” Jen smiled, if she could have, she would love to be an artist.

“Oh am I.” Ray grinned.

“Then tomorrow we can go to my work and get you a worthwhile job with asshole’s that you’ll actually enjoy being around.” Jen looked up.

“Promise?” Ray smiled, Jen really was cute.

“My promise is about is deep as that shade of gray your dress is cutie.” Jen looked.

“But, it’s black.”

“Exactly.” Ray said as the two kissed again, he quickly picked Jen up once more and he walked over to Jen’s car, their first date was about to officially begin, and on a great note as well.


	29. Stuck in the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that’s the title, deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know my catchphrase yet? I'll give you a hint... NO REGRETS >:D!

“You ever wonder why Ray doesn’t drink beer?” Joann asked.

She and Gavin were on yet another Podcast with Gus and Burnie, Michael was their extra person this time around.

“I think he said it was a personal choice.” Michael said.

“Really? I was thinking it might be due to a heart condition or something.”

“I don’t think it’s like that I mean the man smokes blunts I don’t think his heart has anything to do with it.” Michael said jokingly.

“Just blaze!” Joann shouted.

Gavin was silent, he was busy doing something he normally did without even trying to, and that was being an idiot.

He remembered a roughly a hundred podcasts ago that he got his finger stuck in a beer bottle when he tried to put it in one, a little while after that he managed to get his finger stuck in his desk. He was not going to get defeated by his fingers size again.

“Hey Gavin, got anything you want to ask?” Joann asked, normally her lover would be asking the group a copious amount of questions, normally crazy ones at that.

It kept conversations interesting but Joann didn’t want to call them dumb like the others are so quick to call them. Gavin’s mind was momentarily taken off his thoughts of bottles.

“Do you think an astronaut can hear themselves fart?” He asked.

Joann laughed.

“What kind of question was that?” Michael asked.

“What, in space no one can hear you, so can you hear yourself?”

“That would be an obvious no.” Gus said.

“Why would you be able to hear yourself if no one else can?” Burnie questioned.

“But that’s assuming you’re out in the vacuum of space.” Joann noted.

“If you are then noises should be the least of your worries right then.” Michael added.

“So with that in mind you would be in a space station or in an astronaut suit, in which oxygen and matter exists, so the noise would have something to bounce off of, the correct answer is yes you would be able to hear yourself fart in space, as long as you aren’t chocking to death in the vacuum of it.” Joann reasoned.

“Well, Gavin was lucky he dated a girl who could answer his several stupid questions.” Burnie said.

“Come on, they’re not that dumb.” Joann said.

“No they’re pretty fucking dumb.” Michael said.

‘I’m not going to get my finger stuck in this bottle. The entrance is bigger than the others I tried before.’ Gavin was attempting to reason with himself.

“You need another bevv or something?” Joann asked.

Gavin focused again, he was staring at his bottle, Joann was probably looking at him at the moment.

“Here.” Joann took Gavin’s empty bottle and handed him a new bottle.

Gavin was a little unhappy, right when he was going to go for it.

“Thanks love.” He took a swig, oh well, he’ll just have to finish another bottle before getting to the important part.

Joann decided this would be the time to try and fire off a question she wanted to ask the others for a bit.

“What if I paid you guys a hundred thousand dollars, but you guys where never allowed to drink beer again, would you do it?”

“Nope.” The others responded almost immediately.

"I wasn't expecting no's that quickly in all honesty." Joann heard some weird noise coming from Gavin’s side.

She looked over to see he was trying to conceal something behind his legs.

“Uh love, I did a dumb.” Gavin muttered to Joann.

Joann looked at Gavin’s face.

"What?” She asked out loud, not whispered.

The other three looked in curiosity. Joann managed to move one of Gavin’s legs to see what was wrong.

“Gavin, no boners on set man.” Michael joked.

“No, that’s actually not the problem.” Joann said, stunned.

“Then what is it?”

“Gavin, why did you?”

“I thought it wouldn’t happen like this.”

“Well no shit dude, but, why?”

“What did he do?” Burnie asked.

“He managed to put his finger inside his beer bottle, and now it’s stuck.”

“Again Gavin, really?” The other three responded.

“What, Gavin did this before?” Joann asked.

“Twice as a matter of fact.” Michael said.

“Gavvy, why would you do it a third time?” Joann asked.

“Oh, you know, third time’s the charm?” Gavin asked, trying to force his finger out.

“You know if it’s bad enough we might need to use something more than force.” Joann said.

Gavin’s eyes widened in fear, he didn’t want to only have nine fingers. He began to push as hard as he could, but had to stop when he realized that what he was going could also rip his finger off.

Joann noticed his panic, and put her hands on his compromised one.

“Lift up your hand dear.” Gavin did as instructed.

Joann began rubbing some kind of lotion or cream on the finger.

“Now pull.” Gavin pulled, it took a while, and a couple shouts before they heard a popping noise and saw Gavin’s finger fly out of the bottle, still attached to his hand.

“There, problem solved.” Gavin starred at the finger, Joann giggled.

“It’s still on you Gavvy.” She hugged him.

“Now, you gonna try that again?” Gavin shook his head, Michael chuckled.

“Man, it’s like he’s a fucking dog that just took a shit on the carpet. Joann’s sticking his nose in it right now.” Gus said.

“Honestly I wished I could say this is the only time in which this happened, but it isn’t even close to being the first.” Joann said unhappily.

She looked up to Gavin, to see he was grinning.

“I’m lucky to have a girl like you, you know that?” Joann smiled.

“Now who’s the luckier one, huh?”

“I bet you I am.”

“Naw, I am.” The two went on for a little bit, until the other three stopped them, the Podcast was almost over.

Gavin was glad that Joann was able to help him, but felt like his finger would be able to fit into the bigger beer bottle that he was drinking from before. Joann noticed.

“Man, I do have to shove your nose into the shit don’t I?” Gavin frowned.

“I just want my finger to fit in a hole for god sake.” Joann smiled.

“You will soon enough Gavin, but come on, we’ve got a Let’s Play to film beforehand.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Right, you coming or what?” Joann asked, she was about to walk out of the room.

Gavin paused.

“Coming love.” The two walked out of the room, Joann minding herself to try and tape the hole in Gavin’s desk before he had any funny ideas.


	30. Geoff the Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie’s found a game which manages to freak the hell out of her, so of course she’s freaking out about it, can Geoff trust Gavin and Joann to find out what the problem is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might sound like dialogue for a Let’s Play that popped into my head during Mid Terms one day, that’s because that’s basically what it is. To anyone who played SCP Containment Breach they would understand that Joann and Gavin are talking about. If you haven't and blindly download the game to play and get scared, well, I don't blame you, that's probably one of the few horror games that manage to scare me.

“Hey Gavin, could you do me a favor?” Gavin took off his headphones.

Currently he was editing a Let’s Play, the only other person in the room was Joann, but she was lounging on the couch, listening to music while working on her Pokémon team so she wasn’t paying attention.

“Yes Geoff?”

“There’s this game I want you and Joann to play for a Let’s Play.” Geoff felt kind of guilty, he knew Joann and Gavin were going to do a co-op Let’s Play, and with this game he could kill two birds with one stone.

He did feel bad, having to subject Joann to this, even though he knows her past with horror games he still felt guilty, then again she’s a tough girl, she probably not get scared, Gavin on the other hand...

Recently Jackie decided to play this certain game, and it was scary, very scary apparently, so scary that she’s been jumpy for a few days. Geoff knew what the game was called, but didn’t dare play the game himself.

He's played Slender before, and Survivors before, and according to Jackie this game was scarier then both COMBINED, and either one of them by themselves where scary enough.

“Sure, love!” Joann looked over, taking off her headphones.

“Yes?” Joann responded.

“Geoff wants us to do a little Let’s Play.” Joann looked at Geoff.

“Sure thing, what game Geoff?” He went to Gavin and Joann because he knew Joann could handle scary games, hell, she laughed at Survivors and its monster and even played games such as ‘red light green light’ with Slender. Last time he checked she played ‘peek a boo’ with the monsters in Amnesia as well, so she was set for this.

As for Gavin, well, he had a feeling that people would rage if it was just Joann, and anyways listening to Gavin scream like a bitch was funny, so that's some more content then just Joann fucking around in this game anyways.

“It’s called SCP Containment Breach.” Joann smiled.

“I heard of that game.”

“You ever play it?” Geoff was hopeful, maybe he didn’t need them to play it after all?

Nope,” Geoff’s hope was killed rather quickly, “I only heard of it, though personally I heard it’s very scary.” Joann looked at Gavin.

“You should download the file, we can start filming right after lunch.”

“Should this be a full play?” Gavin asked Geoff.

“That’s Michael’s department, so you would have to ask him about that.”

“No,” Joann shook her head,

“I don’t think there even is an ending to the game.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll be fine Gavvy, worst comes to worst we can film a few episodes and only post the first. Call it part one and never upload the others to drive the fans crazy.”

“Okay, downloading it now.”

After lunch the two sat down, the other Achievement Hunters, other than Geoff who was currently comforting Jackie with his company, where watching the two.

“Okay so, Let’s Play.” Joann said.

“Gavin and Joann here and we are playing, what’s the game called love?”

“SCP Containment Breach, so this game was suggested by none other than Geoffrey Laser Ramsey, thanks dude. So for people who do not know this is a scary game and like Michael and Gavin did it before I’m using the mouse and Gavin’s using the keyboard and, Gavin walk into the cell.”

“But, what is that thing?”

“An SCP I think.”

“It’s looks awful.”

“Gavin, walk into the cell.”

“I don’t want to get near that thing it looks really scary and, WAH!” Joann laughed, the others had to stifle their laughs as well.

“Gavin I told you to get in the cell cause if you didn’t those guys were going to shoot you.”

“Bloody, why don’t they get into the cell?”

“Well, generally what the person with the gun says goes, so we are going into the cell.”

"Uh, that thing looks really disturbing, the hell does it have like a vagina for a face or something?”

“Gavin, a vagina looks nothing like that, you should know… we are so cutting that.” At this time the game really started.

“What the bloody, it moved!”

“Gavin walk away from it.”

“What? WHA!”

“It snaps your neck if you are to close and blink or look away from it.”

“Is that why you denied me of the mouse?”

“Well, that and I want to see where I’m walking, not fling about randomly like I’m having a seizure every time something sounds. Okay, now this time, back away from it.”

“Why does it only move when no one looks?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s got stage fright?” Gavin walked backwards until he walked out of the room.

“I think it’s distracted by the other people, I’m turning around.”

“No way love don’t do that.” Joann reached over and pressed a button on the keyboard and saved the game.

“There, now that we will not be penalized for turning around, I’m turning around.” Nothing happened.

“Okay, come on we need to try and escape this facility.”

“Please tell me that’s the only thing chasing us.”

“Uh, that’s the only thing chasing us?”

“Your just saying that because I wanted you to, didn’t you?”

“Wasn’t that obvious enough Gavvy?” Gavin kissed Joann quickly on the cheek, Joann in turn blushed.

“Thanks for humoring me, but what else is going to chase us?”

“I think there are a few more things, but there is at least one more thing, some other kind of SCP, but I don’t know which one.”

“How many are there?” Gavin asked.

“I have no idea, though last time I checked it was easily over a thousand, bet you they hit two thousand by now.”

“So there are at least a thousand things trying to kill us?”

“Not exactly, some of them are actually helpful, there’s one that can open any kind of lock, like, any kind.” At this time Geoff walked in, he looked to see the two were playing the game, and the monster just showed up.

“What the fuck!?” Joann shouted as she jumped back, Gavin had to scramble for the keyboard that he literally threw to the ground.

He started to shout in panic as he dropped to the floor and back away, Joann was laughing her ass off, not really scared as she was startled. She was only scared of a couple things that normally showed up in horror movies, those where dolls and mannequins. Jump scares startle her, but she likes them sense they are amusing and fun.

Gavin however didn’t like any scares cause, well, they are scary!

“Gavin keep backing away!” Joann shouted.

“I’m trying love, oh what does that button do?”

“Gavin no! You blinked you faffy little spaf!” Joann was almost out of breath, the others in the room where covering their mouths, trying not to laugh while recovering from the jump scare.

Gavin scrambled back up and put the keyboard onto the table.

“Okay, let’s try that again.” Gavin opened the door.

“Huh, it isn’t there, so it’s finally randomized to appear and not to appear huh? Okay.” Joann looked to their left.

“The fuck?” The SCP fell, it was attempting to climb up to where they were.

“Hold on, Gavin, stop moving.”

“What are you doing?”

“Simple, red light!”

“Oh god, love no!”

“Green light!” Joann looked away.

“Red- AH MOTHER FUCKING BUTTS!” Joann laughed as she shouted this, the thing was right behind them.

“Wah love get the mouse!”

“Gavin keep walking backwards!”

“I can’t the doors locked!” The two died yet again. Joann was laughing to hard.

“Bloody, I can’t do this, this is too scary!” Joann laughed harder, until she was coughing like crazy.

“Let’s Stop!” Gavin stopped the game, and patted Joann’s back, helping the coughs come out.

Once her coughing fit stopped she realized that the recording was over.

“It wasn’t that scary. It was fun.” Joann said happily, soon frowning when she realized how scared Gavin looked.

“It was incredibly scary!” Both he and Geoff exclaimed.

Geoff failed his mission in finding out in a safer manor, and now he seemed to drag himself and Gavin to Jackie’s level of paranoia.

“I think I know the remedy for this.” Joann said, going onto Google.

“What?”

“Cute kitten photos, it’s proven to help many scared people calm down and relax.”

“It’s true.” Gina added, she peeked into the room to see what all the shouting was about.

“If I need something cute as the antidote I think you’re a hardcore enough of a prescription.” Gavin asked, Joann blushed a little as she searched up what the two really needed right now.

“Go nuts boys, this should help your scared minds right now.” Geoff and Gavin pressed their eyes to the screen, Joann was right it helped a lot, Geoff needed to show Jackie, she would feel relaxed after looking at these two little kitties hanging out in a tea cup as well.


	31. Only Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s been bugging Joann ever sense she started dating Gavin, would it continue to bug her, or will Gavin manage to set her ill mind straight again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTICE- I am having some problems writing this story as of recent, sad to say I will upload a hell of a lot slower (one or two chapters on the weekends only) until I can get back on my tracks, I apologize.
> 
> On a happier note whenever my writing spirit decides to return to me I have quite a few prompts to work with, so when I post daily again I hopefully will for a another thirty chapters.

"Great, jobs, I need one in order to continue paying for this house.” Joann said to herself as she lazily jumped onto her couch.

“Gavin’s pay check really wouldn’t be enough forever so I suppose I could ask Geoff if there is any space’s at Rooster Teeth that I could take.” Joann took out her phone, and couldn’t help but have some angst when she saw Gavin’s number in her contacts.

She wasn’t nervous about being his girlfriend, Joann wasn’t the kind to be nervous about that kind of shit. It was more like she was worried about how much she meant to him.

‘I know that sounds cheesy.’ Joann was attempting to reason with herself.

‘But every time I dated anyone it only lasted like a month cause the fucker cheated on me or was just a complete dick who only wanted to sleep with me. I just want one relationship to last, is it too much to ask for?’ She knew by hanging out with him Gavin was nice, though a bit of a jerk, Joann knew he was just kidding around when he did at like one, and she didn’t mind.

This problem has been eating at her mind for a while now, the reason was because it has been almost exactly a month sense she has been dating Gavin. She was very nervous.

This would determine it to her, would he stay, or would he go, causing Joann’s heart to be broken once more? She sighed. Joann wasn't sure if she sounded stupid or not and wanted to talk to someone about this so she decided to call Geoff.

“Hey Joann, what’s up?”

“Hey Geoff, can I ask you a question?”

“You okay Joann? You sound kind of off.” Joann paused.

“It’s nothing, really, unless you got a minute and Gavin isn’t around.” Geoff thought Gavin must have done something bad.

“Um, if he isn’t there he should be at work soon, though I’m not needed for a Let’s Play today or for Red versus Blue, do you want me to come over?” Joann paused.

“Yes.”

“Okay, then I will be there soon.” Geoff hung up.

He looked to Michael and Jack, they only two in the room. They were both focused on their editing.

“Well, I’m headed out.” Michael turned around.

“What’s up?”

“Jackie’s kind of sick today, might as well take care of her right?” Michael smirked.

“An excuse to get out today isn’t it?” Geoff laughed.

“It’s a serious situation you dick.” Michael could tell Geoff was joking.

“Right, sure thing asshole, have fun.” Geoff turned and walked out of the room.

He had passed by Gavin and said hello, but felt awkward. What happened to make Joann need to talk to Geoff without Gavin knowing?

Did he say something which really upset her?

He got into his car and drove over to Joann’s house, it wasn’t too far away only a couple blocks away. Once he got to Joann’s house he knocked on the door. Joann opened the door.

“What’s wrong Joann?” “It’s a long story, come on in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gavin, really?” Gavin tried to hold in some laughter as he looked at how annoyed Michael looked.

Gavin had ripped Michael’s headphones off his head.

“Nice laugh asshole you sound like a fucking mouse with your squeaking.”

“You should have seen your face Micool.”

“Whatever.” Michael grinned.

“You fucking mong.”

“Where was Geoff going?” Michael paused.

“What?”

“Geoff was walking out of the building, what was he doing Mi-cool?”

“He said something about hanging out with Jackie.” Gavin paused, he also walked by Jackie on his way to the office, just what was going on?

He knew that Joann was acting kind of awkward around him recently, and here Geoff is, outright lying so he could leave work, could those somehow be connected?

‘No,’ Gavin thought, ‘That’s a stupid thought, now I’m just acting paranoid.’ Though the thought was still fresh in his head, it was eating away at his mind, until he almost couldn’t stand it (which took only about four minutes.)

He got up from his seat.

“I’m not in a Let’s Play today am I?” Michael shook his head.

“Right, I’m headed out as well, Joann said she needed something moved.” Michael rolled his eyes. “I think you need a better excuse.” Gavin chuckled, then walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, what exactly is the matter Joann?” Geoff asked as the two sat on Joann’s couch.

Joann sighed.

“I know to you I might sound stupid when I say this, but I’m not sure how Gavin feels about me.” Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“Well, he seems like he likes you a whole lot, why is he different when people aren’t looking?” Joann noticed what she might have been implying.

“No, Gavin is really nice, it’s just that,” Joann looked away, “Any relationship I’ve been in before always ended in a month, and seeing as we have been dating for said time I’m worried that I will find out that Gavin was sleeping with another girl or just wanted to date to sleep with me. I mean it was always like that before, so is this time going to be different? I hope it is, but I mean, I don’t know.”

Geoff thought about it.

“I don’t think Gavin would be the kind to just cheat on you, I mean only someone who deserves to be kicked in the balls would want to cheat on someone as nice as you. Gavin might be an idiot when it comes to most things, but I don’t think he would be stupid enough to break your heart.” Joann frowned.

“But, Gavin’s young, sure I am to but there is a bigger chance that people our age would just have those short relationships instead of a permanent one. It’s not like he doesn’t make me uncomfortable with this kind of stuff.” Joann looked at Geoff.

“He’s absent mindedly played ‘connect the hots’ while I was with him.” Geoff was about to question how she even knew the game, but she answered before the question was asked.

“He told me when he was drunk before. I mean, I know I’m being a bit paranoid, but does that mean something? The last time any of my ex’s did something like that I ignored it, then next thing you know he goes and cheats on me, is the same going to happen here?” Geoff put an arm around Joann.

“Don’t go believing some nonsense your troubled mind tells you. Gavin would never do something to you that those assholes did, is he anything like they where?” Joann thought about it.

“No, not really.”

“Exactly, he genuinely cares for you, so I wouldn’t worry if I were you. Go celebrate your one month of being a couple, he’ll still be by your side tomorrow and I’m sure he will until his dying breath.” At this time there was a knock on the door.

“Hm, mail?” Geoff noted Joann still looked upset.

“I’ll get it.” He walked out of the room, the next thing Joann heard made her tense up.

“Gavin?”

“Hey Geoff, you weren’t in and I was wondering, is Joann home?” Geoff could tell Gavin was thinking the wrong thing, why did he say Jackie was sick when she was clearly in that day?

Truthfully it was the first thing he could think of, but now, he probably just cost Joann one relationship.

“No, Gavin it’s not what you think.” Geoff said.

Gavin exploded.

“Then what is it Geoff!? How could you do this to me dude? Did I go off and secretly bang Jackie behind your back?”

“Gavin I already said it isn’t what you think, just calm down so I can explain.”

“Explain what? The fact that you lied to Micool and that Joann has been awkward around me for a full week? I’ve been worried sick about why she’s been acting so weird, and now I know.”

“You don’t know anything Gavin just shut up and let me,” “No Ramsey you shut up!” Geoff was silenced, he had rarely seen Gavin this angry, he saw it only one time before, and it wasn’t pretty. The fact that Gavin called him by his last name sealed the deal, he only does that to said person if he is really pissed off, and now Geoff was screwed for something he didn’t go.

“You have no idea how much this relationship meant to me did you? I love Joann with everything I got, she wasn’t some crazy fan I picked up from the fucking Starbucks. She is everything I hoped for in a woman, and you go off and take her love somewhere else?” Geoff paused, he knew Joann could hear them argue.

“You care about her that much huh?” Geoff was hoping to egg on Gavin, it would be the conformation that Joann needed to hear.

“Of course I do you toss pot! Why else would I do and talk to her that day even though you and everyone else warned me not to? Why else would I have given her my number? I love her, I just can’t say that enough for it to mean as much as I want it to.” Before he could continue his angry rant at Geoff he was tackled by a crying Joann.

“You really meant all that?” She asked.

“Wha, of course Joann.” Joann looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

“Not, love?” Gavin paused.

“Gavin, Joann isn’t cheating on you with me. I came here today because she needed to talk to me.” Geoff attempted to explain once more.

“About what?” Gavin looked down to the delicate figure which was crying into his chest.

Joann looked up, trying to collect herself.

“She was worried you would cheat on her and or leave her.” Geoff summarized what Joann said earlier.

“What? No! Bloody hell I would sooner die then do that!” Gavin hugged Joann, who’s cries where quieter now, almost stopped completely.

“This is why you where so awkward around me?” Gavin asked Joann.

Joann nodded into his chest.

Eventually when she collected herself she was able to tell him her worries that she already told Geoff, about her ex’s and how they all treated her.

“Well, they disserve to be kicked in the knob for doing something like that.”

“That’s what I said.” Geoff agreed.

Gavin could tell Joann was tired after her emotional brake down. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He smiled at her.

“I wouldn’t leave you love, not for the world.”

“Not even Michael?” Joann was joking at this point, she had this cute little smile on her face. Gavin openly grinned.

“Not even Mi-cool.” Joann’s eyes where drooping, she was about to fall asleep.

“We’ll go have a nice dinner out later love, to celebrate that fact that our relationship is and will be the longest one you’ll ever have.” Joann sleepily nodded before completely falling asleep, resting her head on one of Gavin’s legs.


	32. Please Hug me, I’m scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan sends a link to a weird video on a Let’s Play and Michael notices, how will he and Lily fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I will post more then just once a week, though I have a huge research paper due soon, so no promises, don't worry once it's done and over with I will be posting daily once again.

“Hm.”

“What’s up dear?” Lily asked, moving her head off Michael’s shoulder so she could look at his laptop’s screen.

Currently Lily was watching TV while Michael was surfing the web.

“I wonder what this leads to.” Michael’s mouse hovered over a link.

Lily looked over, muting the TV.

“I wouldn’t trust it, the last time I trusted a link on Youtube my ears felt like they broke and I got a face full of some creepy looking dude with no eyelids.”

“Perhaps it’s a porn site.” Michael chuckled as he said this.

“Maybe it’s Rick Roll? Everyone liked to send that a while ago.” Lily added to the wondering.

“I’ll click it.” Michael clicked.

“Huh, it seems to be a Youtube video, the fuck is up with the title?” Lily looked at it, reading the title of the video aloud.

“Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared?” Lily was unsure, but Michael chuckled.

“Sounds like one of those Creepypasta things that Jackie and Joann’s been talking about recently.” The video started to load.

“What are those even about anyways?” Michael asked.

“Some weird stuff, anything really, as long as it can either be really creepy, or just stupidly cliché, or at least that’s how Joann puts it.” Michael chuckled, he wasn’t too bad with horror, though he might have to brace himself for Lily tackling him for a hug, she isn’t as bad as Jackie when it came to horror, but she was very damn near close to Jackie’s level of bad.

“Hm, it loaded, wait a second, the fuck it’s a clay animation?” Michael asked.

Lily frowned.

“It’s like a kids show.” Michael smiled.

“I think this is a kid’s show, maybe the episode is of how not to get scared by things you see?” Michael thought it sounded reasonable, that was something little kids should be taught, instead of the usual ‘be afraid of strangers, the dark, spiders, hell, pretty much everything in sight other then parents.’

Lily however was not convinced.

“If this is really a kid’s show then why is the episode only 3 minutes long?” Michael thought about it, that did make no sense.

“Let’s take a moment to be creative!” The notebook said.

“Hm, this seems innocent enou- wait what?” The creepy shit just started happening.

“Is that a heart? EW!”

“Lily dear close your eyes.”

“Birthday cakes so do NOT have guts in them!”

“What kind of sick twisted shit is this?”

“Hug me, I’m scared!” Michael wrapped his left arm and brought Lily close to him.

She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as hard as she could, pressing herself against Michael as she hoped the video was over.

Michael however, endured to the end.

“Now let’s all agree, not to be creative again.” With that the video was over.

“What, the, fuck.” Michael said, still not entirely sure what he just watched.

Lily was softly whimpering into his chest.

“It’s okay dear, the videos over.” Michael said, calmly rubbing Lily’s back.

“That was so gross.” Lily finally said after a few minutes.

“It was fucking weird that’s for sure.” Lily looked back at the laptop, slightly annoyed.

“I hope the chuckle fucks who made this video are pleased with themselves, oh god, there’s another one!?” Michael went to click on it due to curiosity, but Lily closed the laptop on his hand.

“No.” Lily said flatly.

Michael looked at his practically closed laptop.

“You think Jackie and Joann would get a kick out of this?” He asked, opening up his e-mail.

“What? Oh no, you’re not sending them the link are you?” Michael grinned, and created a new e-mail.

“You’re so mean sometimes, you know that?” Lily kissed him.

“Though to be honest I kind of want to see their reactions.”

“Jackie would be scared and Joann would probably laugh, should we wait for tomorrow to show them ourselves?” Lily frowned.

“I’m not watching that again!” She said unhappily.

“Close your eyes then, cause I’m showing them.” Lily groaned a little, she was so having nightmares tonight.


	33. Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this weird ass thing I found in a candy store the other day, seriously, had no idea these things existed outside the internet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after debating on posting this chapter or not for around four hours I'm proud to say this is probably as sexual as this story has gotten so far… and probably as sexual as it will ever get, though I'm not sure about that, seriously man, seriously… still no regrets, but, seriously.

“The candy shop huh? I thought you weren’t cheesy though Joann.” Lily teased as the two walked into the candy store.

Lily was attempting to help Joann find a Valentine’s Day gift for Gavin. It was just the day before as well.

Joann meant to get him something sooner, but things came up, and she is terrible with memory.

“Well, I mean I’m not, but Gavin would not expect something cheesy from me cause he knows I’m not a cheesy kind of person you know? I want to surprise him.” Joann knew this was a little to last minute to get him anything great, but as long as there’s thought put into it she knew Gavin would be happy with it.

“Well, you could get him some cheese, you know, that’s certainly a cheesy gift.” Joann laughed.

“You have been hanging out with me a lot if you start thinking like me.”

“Yup, speaking of, I think I know the perfect gift you can give him.”

“Yeah? Which one?”

“This one.”

“A candy… this is so his gift.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good god man, you waited this long to get her a gift?” Ray asked Gavin as he and Michael where hanging out with Gavin.

Michael shook his head.

“You’re so fucked dude, unless you get her something today you are so fucked.” Gavin was already in a panic.

Even though Joann had already told him she could give no less of a shit about this 'holiday,' he still wanted to do something nice for her like he normally did.

“But, what should I get her?” Michael sighed as Ray took his turn shaking his head.

“Some flowers is step one, probably some roses seeing as they are the romance flower.” Ray noted.

“A nice dinner somewhere is a option for step two.” Michael said.

“Either that or the movies.” Ray added.

“Finally step three you give her the gift.”

“Step four… well you get the point.” Gavin frowned.

“What should I get her?” Gavin was hopeless, yet Michael and Ray didn’t want their friend’s day to be a disaster.

“It’s Joann man you should know what she likes better than we do.” Gavin thought about it.

“I think I got it.”

The day went by with both Joann and Gavin waiting for the next day. When it finally came around it was normal at work.

Gavin was distracted during the Let’s Play and did about as bad as he normally did, well, he did good, but over looked some things, then lost due to that.

Joann was messing up some lines while voice acting for RWBY, but the others understood her excitement was taking away her focus, as it normally did.

Later on when the work day came to a close Joann drove the two off to dinner, and they watched a movie. The day was going good so far.

“So, ready for your gift?” Joann asked Gavin as the two walked into the house.

“Could I perhaps give your gift first?” Gavin asked.

“Sure, what is it?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Gavin walked into the house, walking up to the bedroom. Joann followed, sitting on the bed.

“Close your eyes love.” Joann did as instructed.

“Okay, look.” Joann looked, then smiled.

“Let me guess, it’s your dick in a box?” Joann got up and opened the present box that was tapped to Gavin’s waist.

Though she was surprised and confused about what was inside.

“My 3DS?”

“Check inside it love.”

“Okay, so what’s so gifty about my Pokémon X game?” Joann was smiling, pleasantly surprised with Gavin's normal foolishness, that to her was a gift enough.

“Check it.” Joann started up the game and looked in her PC.

“Is that a shiny Dialga and a shiny Aegislash?” Gavin grinned.

“I got the Dialga at a Game Stop event that was ended yesterday and Ray helped me find the Aegislash, for a fee anyways.” Joann smiled, Aegislash was her favorite and she was also glad that Gavin didn’t spend too much money on her gift.

“Awesome, I’m sure to put use to them, thanks Gavin.” Joann didn’t have the heart to tell Gavin she disliked using legendaries, oh well, she will have to stoop that low if it make Gavin’s gift mean that much more.

Joann got up.

“I’m going to shower, promise I’ll give you the gift after.” Joann got up, Gavin attempted to follow, but Joann stopped him.

“Gavin, could you do me a favor and check to see if we have enough eggs for breakfast?”

“Sure.” Gavin thought it was a weird question to ask, but he checked none the less.

They were out.

“Bullocks.” He quickly went to grab Joann’s keys and drive off to get some eggs for the morning.

He knew how to drive, though that was in England, so the drive was a little slower than normal, but he got the eggs in the end so it was all good.

Once he got into the house he put the eggs away and walked up to the bedroom to hear the shower water stop, did Joann seriously just stop showering?

“Okay love, we’ve got eggs now.” Gavin walked to the door.

“Did you go out and get some?”

“Yes.”

“No wonder you didn’t hear me calling out your name. So, you ready for your gift?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, go sit on the bed and close your eyes.” Gavin did so.

He heard the bathroom door opened and heard Joann walked up to him.

“Okay, open your eyes.” Gavin looked, Joann was not wearing her nightgown, instead she was wearing something else.

“What’s that love?”

“What do you think?” Joann was wearing what appeared to be a bikini.

“Are we going to the beach?” Gavin looked closer to the bottom part of the outfit and realized something.

“Bloody, it’s made out of candy!?”

“Smarties to be exact.” Joann smiled.

“So that’s why you took such a long shower.” Gavin said, leaning forward, pulling Joann onto his lap.

He figured that Joann wanted to make sure she was as clean as possible before putting candy on her person. Gavin would only be to tempted to eat it off anyways.

Joann gave out a soft moan as the candy was pressed into her entrance.

“You think it’s a good gift?” Joann asked.

Gavin could only let out a groan as he attempted to gingerly bite off one of the smarties.

“Where did you get this?” He finally managed to ask.

“That weird candy shop a few blocks away.” Gavin grinned.

“I think I know what you birthday present is love.” Joann smiled a little.

“I hope not, wearing a candy g string is fucking uncomfortable.” Gavin grinned as he laid down, moving Joann up closer to his face.

“I could help make it better.”

“Please do.” On second thought, Joann wouldn’t mind getting this for her birthday, and good thing, cause Gavin would buy it for her anyways.


	34. Fan Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Lily where looking random things up on tumblr and stumbled across the Achievement Hunter section. Joann and Lily had noticed the fan’s shipping of their boyfriends, and the Achievement Hunters in general, and decided to show the fans what they really want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a chapter i made just in case my readers wanted me to add one achievement hunter/achievement hunter related chapter. Also, as a side noye I mentioned something about Jen working at a cubicle before, meant to erase that, decided she'll get her own office cause why not.

“This is such a bad idea.” Lily said, her voice filled with angst.

She looked at the Achievement Hunter’s office door, expecting it to open any second now.

“Come on, it’s not like they’ll know we did it.” Joann reasoned.

Lily still wasn’t sure, what if Michael and Gavin walked in on them right then, they would at the very least be suspicious, she knew she would have been.

“I’m not sure though Joann, I mean, it’s not even in season anymore.”

“You worry too much, it’s going to be great, now did you put the camera into position?”

“Yeah it’s on the bookcase filled with their games.” Joann smiled.

“Perfect, and thankfully the camera is small so the others won’t notice it unless they really look hard enough.” Joann opened a box, and took out mistletoe.

Recently Joann and Lily where looking random things up on tumblr and stumbled across the Achievement Hunter section. Joann and Lily had noticed the fan’s shipping of their boyfriends, and the Achievement Hunters in general, and decided to show the fans what they really want.

“You have more than one for when they rip it down?” Joann grinned, showing several more.

“Never fear Lily, for I always come prepared when it comes to pranks.” Joann put one up in front of the door.

“Come on, we should make it look like we are doing nothing out of the ordinary. I’m going to get some coffee, you coming with?”

“Sure.” The two girls walked out of the office.

That day was rather eventful. Their first victims where Geoff and Jen. Geoff was at work at his usual time while Jen was going to grab a sketch book she left on Ray’s desk before returning to her office.

“Oh god damn it.” Geoff said, awkwardly looking at Jen.

Course he knew the rules to the mistletoe. He quickly kissed Jen on the lips, before quickly checking to see if Ray was around. He sighed in relief when he found out that Ray was not.

“Who put the mistletoe there?” Jen asked, still kind of stunned about what just went down.

“No idea, and thankfully for them Ray didn’t see that, or they would be some dead asshole.” The second of the day was Ray and Ryan.

Ryan came in soon after Jen walked by, cheeks pink out of embarrassment, of course it was nothing meaningful, that blush wasn’t, she was just embarrassed that her boyfriends employer fucking KISSED her, nothing against Geoff he’s an awesome guy, it’s just that it was way beyond even awkward.

Not thinking too much of it Ryan walked towards the door, only to see Ray walk quickly before him into the room. Ray was the first to notice.

“What the fuck?” He asked.

“Uh.” Ryan awkwardly replied.

Ray jokingly grinned.

“The R and R connection has finally connected baby.” Ray looked around, area was clear of both their lovers.

They quickly got the ordeal over with and went into the office.

“Hey Geoff, did you put the mistletoe up?” Ray asked.

“Nope, I walked into the office and noticed it, didn’t think too much of it.” Ray chuckled.

“But it’s summer time Geoff, who would put up some fucking mistletoe during this season?”

“I have no fucking clue but someone did.” Ray shrugged his shoulders, not thinking too much of it either, the prankster would eventually show up, and they would have a laugh and be over with it, simple as that.

The third pairing for victimization was Jack and Jackie. Jack was just getting to work and Jackie was bringing Geoff some coffee, she saw Joann and Lily sitting on the kitchen counter and giggling over Joann’s phone when she went to get said coffee. One of Joann’s ear buds in one of their ears.

She assumed they were looking at a meme comic while listening to music or something of the sorts, and said a quick hello before walking back.

Truth is that Joann had her phone wirelessly connected to the camera. They were witnessing Ray and Ryan’s kiss.

“Uh, what’s with the Mistletoe?” Jack asked.

“We have no idea, some asshole just put it up.” Geoff said.

“So why not put take it down?” Jack asked, the voice of reason strikes again.

Geoff shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not hurting anyone is it?” The guys where secure enough with their sexuality to not care about doing some things homophobic people wouldn’t do for the laughs.

Course never on camera, people would go nuts over that shit, and they already had girlfriends, and to a couple of them where their wives by now, so they didn’t need anything like that happening.

Jack shrugged, Geoff did have a point.

“Uh, excuse me Jack.” Jack turned, Geoff head darted over to the door.

“Nevermind, removing that mother fucker when I’m done putting the finishing touches on this Let’s Play.” Geoff declared.

Jack and Jackie looked at each other.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Jackie quickly kissed Jack, then walked past to hand Geoff his coffee, she earned a soft slap to her ass by Geoff, but he smiled, letting her know he really wasn’t angry, and probably not going to take the mistletoe down, who knows perhaps it will work to their advantage later?

The fourth and final victim’s of that day where of course, Michael and Gavin.

“We are getting so bevved tonight!” Gavin said excitedly as the two lads walked into the room.

“Aw yeah boi!” Michael was smiling, but had a look of curiosity when he saw the mistletoe.

“The fuck? We are in Summer what kind of moron would put up a mistletoe?” In the kitchen Lily chocked on her coffee, Joann was laughing, knowing secretly Michael was talking about them.

“Um, Mi-cool.” Gavin said awkwardly.

Michael knew what this meant.

“Alright god damn it.” Michael quickly kissed Gavin.

“You put it up there didn’t you Gavin?” Gavin paused.

“Why would I want to kiss you?” Michael laughed.

“You probably meant it to be Joann and messed up somehow.” Michael took the mistletoe down before the two went to work.

“The videos recorded right?” Lily asked. Joann nodded.

“Dude we have to get some more footage.” Joann said excitedly, unfortunately for them Barbra walked by, she heard Joann, but didn’t think too much of it until she saw Michael and Gavin arguing about mistletoe and the others egging them on.

‘Did Joann and Lily seriously, no, well, Joann would really.’ Barbra thought to herself before going to her desk, preparing for the day’s work.

The next few days went on by, Joann and Lily still going on with the prank, each getting better and funnier with every passing day. It seemed they were driving Geoff insane with the reappearing mistletoe. The lads joked around about the mistletoe being haunted, but of course no one believed that.

They got another pairing that people seem to be crazy about, Joel and Ray. Ray came to work while Joel went to get Geoff for recording Red Versus Blue.

The banter was amusing to say the least, the two could have written a drama about it, Joel was acting all worried about how he was older, and intimacy and all that. Ray was playing the reassuring role while Jen laughed all the while.

Finally the two kissed and the day went on. They got Michael and Gavin yet again, and Michael took the mistletoe down a little more forcefully with each passing day. It was obvious he was getting a little frustrated about not knowing who was putting up the mistletoe.

They could have continued, but Barbra walked in one of those days.

“Hey Joann we’re recording lines for RWBY in a few, what are you two doing?” Joann and Lily backed away from the door, mistletoe hidden behind Lily.

“Nothing, we are recording RWBY now?”

“Well in a few min,” “Awesome, let’s go then!” Joann dragged Barbra with her to the recording studio.

‘Yup, they so put the mistletoe up.’ Barbra thought.

Later on that day when everyone went to lunch she walked in to do some investigating. She found the camera, and was ready to catch Joann and Lily in the act.

She liked devious plans like this, but every good thing must come to an end, and if she heard one more loud racket when Michael and Gavin kissed she would go insane as well.

The next day Barbra requested to see Gavin and Michael at her desk.

“What’s up Barbs?” Michael asked as the two walked in.

“I know whose putting up the mistletoe.” She said, getting to the point.

She couldn’t take the noise anymore, they where normally loud but something about this just bothered her.

“Who is?” Michael was ready to yell at whoever it was.

“Go look and find out, they are just setting up I think, they also have the whole thing recorded.” That was it, these asshole’s are dead in Michael’s eyes.

“Let’s catch them in the act.” Michael said to Gavin, who nodded and the two slowly walked towards the door.

Michael signaled for Gavin to go to the opposite site of the door. Gavin did so, and Michael slammed the door open, Gavin bounding in.

The two quickly realized who it was and Gavin pounced on his prey, or, more like his girlfriend. Michael closed the door and cornered Lily. Gavin wrested Joann’s wrists into one of his hands and held them firmly above her head, ignoring her attempts to get out of the position.

Lily knew Michael was angry with her, and wasn’t too keen on attempting anything other than shielding herself with a chair. Michael wasn’t going to do anything violent to her, but Lily normally feared the worst, accursed Murphy’s law always made her think twice.

“So, you two where putting up the mistletoe?” Michael asked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Joann said, Gavin smiled a little.

“Love we know you put it up.” Joann gave him an innocent look.

“Me?”

“Well, then who did? You must know.” Gavin slipped his hand into Joann’s blouse.

“You know I have ways to make you talk.” Joann smiled a little.

“Not in the office du, ha ha HAHAHA, god damn it dude hahaha!” Gavin started to tickle Joann where she was most ticklish.

“Okay fine we did it, happy?” Joann asked though laughs and quick breathes.

Michael noticed the camera and turned it off.

“No, not yet.” Gavin grabbed Joann’s phone and tossed it over to Michael.

“What’s your password?” Gavin gingerly rubbed at Joann’s tickle spot.

“Gah, five eight nine seven!” She gasped before laughing again.

Michael saw the app was open, and deleted the videos.

“Here.” He tossed the phone to Gavin, who turned to see Joann was visibly upset, not mad mind you, but also not very sad, just unhappy.

Gavin felt guilty, there surely was a nicer way to do what he and Michael just did, and now he upset his girlfriend.

“You okay love?” Gavin asked as he released her wrists.

“Out of everything you could have done you decide to tickle me? You know I hate being tickled.” Joann pouted at him.

“I’m sorry love, I just got caught up in trying to erase the video.” Joann sat up, her and Gavin’s face were dangerously close.

“You’re so making it up to me somehow later.” Joann said before smiling once more and kissing Gavin on the nose.

“Ah, why my nose?” Gavin asked.

Joann shrugged.

“It was the biggest part of your face that I could kiss at a moment’s notice.” Michael and Lily laughed as Joann got up.

“I also have to change my password now, also, please don’t break the camera Michael, I wasted a good few dollars on it.” With that Joann walked off.

“So, that was your plan huh?” Michael asked.

Lily paused.

“Um, Mistletoe?” Lily innocently walked under it.

Michael smiled.

“I don’t need an excuse to kiss you dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I REALLY want to post the second short story now, should I wait until it's right chapter, or should I just say fuck it and post it early?


	35. We’ve come so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin does something stupid again in a Let’s Play that cost him the victory, he gets sad about it and it’s up to Joann to cheer him up (post episode 86, and loosely in episode 90 of Minecraft in the OC girlfriends AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm debating on posting the second short story early, just cause I just finished at, and I'm kind of happy with what I wrote, should I post it early, or go for more one shots? Up to you guys please let me know in the comments or something, thanks!

“I think we’re done here, unless you want to shoot that line you slightly messed up again.” Miles said to Joann as she walked out of the recording studio.

“Sure, I’ll try it again.” Miles smiled, Joann liked to make things perfect when she voice acts, she was someone that the others appreciated because not only is her energetic attitude contagious, but she can get down to earth and make sure the product they made is perfect as well.

“Okay Joann, recording, now.”

“I’m not sure, but I think it’s a trap.” Joann looked curiously at Miles.

“Sound a bit more cautious.”

“Okay, I’m not sure, but I think it’s a trap.”

“Perfect!” Joann smiled.

“So, is that all the lines for today?”

“For your character anyways, if you want to feel free to go to Gavin, we’ll come running if we need you to voice again, or just to bring back some extra needed energy.” Joann smiled, and then nodded.

“Can do.” With that she walked off.

“Let’s Stop!” She heard as she poked her head into the room.

Everyone looked like they were in a good mood, though Gavin looked a little upset.

“You okay Gavvy?” Joann said as she walked in.

Gavin smiled a little.

“I’m better now that you’re here.” Gavin pulled Joann onto his lap, putting her at a ninety degree angle away from his face so he could see the computer screen.

“You close to winning again, huh?” Joann knew Gavin’s expressions, he had this one that looked like a pout, though it wasn’t complete, because his frown was a little too much and his eyebrows where furrowed, like he was pissed off, but sad at the same time.

That face was only worn when he was so god damned close to winning a Let’s Play, but he did something stupid, then lost due to his stupidity.

Joann kissed Gavin on the lips, then looked at him, he smiled a little.

“It’s almost lunch break.” Joann said softly into Gavin’s ear as she put her head on his left shoulder.

“Good, I’m ready to eat a house.” Gavin finally talked.

Joann smiled.

The others got up, probably to grab their girlfriends and go off to eat with them. Joann was brushing off her skirt to make sure it wasn’t wrinkled when she head Gavin sigh.

“You okay Gavvy?” Gavin looked at Joann, the ‘I just lost due to my own stupidity’ expression was back.

“No I’m not okay, I just bullocked up that Let’s Play, seriously if I didn’t just forget three more pieces of soul sand and netherrack I would have won that Let’s Play. I’m such an idiot.” Joann frowned, she knew Gavin wanted to win again, it was long sense due.

Sure, he won the Shopping List, but that was his second victory, the others had more than four times that amount by now.

Geoff had at least two as well, but that was because he was host, and almost never played. Joann sat back down on Gavin’s lap, assuming the position she was in last time.

“Gavin you’re not an idiot.” Gavin wasn’t exactly taking Joann’s words to heart.

“I am an idiot love, every time I came close to winning was because I forgot something, or over looked it.” Joann hugged Gavin.

“That means you might be a little rushy, but never dumb babe. Sure you might not win Minecraft a lot, but you won a good few times didn’t you?”

“Those where when I had Micool and Ray’s help, my third tower was even because you helped me. I’m hopeless by myself.” Joann understood, he wanted to win by himself again.

“Come on Gavin, you’re not bad compared to what you are saying, just look at Versus you won like, seven matches recently, three in a row and another four the next time you where the challenger. Minecraft might just not be your game.” Gavin frowned.

“I might just blow up the trophy room.”

“Gavin no,” Joann took his xbox controller, “I know you’re mad right now, but don’t go blowing shit up now, that includes things that mean something to you.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, the others made fun of me when they found out and all it does is torture me with the small amounts of victories I won by myself.” Joann thought about it.

“You know what you need Gavin?”

“You’re already hugging me love.” Joann sighed.

“No, some motivation.” Gavin looked curiously.

“You want the tower, but just wanting it isn’t motivating you enough to claim victory as yours. So, what if I added some other kind of motivation to help your attitudes of needing to win?”

“What would you do to help?” Joann smiled a little before getting up.

“Simple, if you don’t win the next Let’s Play…” Joann thought about what would hurt Gavin a lot, but not physically.

The answer was way too easy.

“No sex for a month.” Joann blurted out.

Gavin looked horrified.

“What!?” Joann needed to stick with that now, why did she speck before thinking the idea through?

“You heard me, if you don’t win this next Minecraft Let’s Play you will have a lot of restless nights.” Joann went to the door.

“So, lunch?” Gavin was horrified.

When the two came back the others were at their computers, with Kerry to add to the roster.

“Ready to record another King Ryan Let’s Play cock suckers?” Geoff asked, a grin on his face.

“I think I’m the only one who fits that quota.” Joann said awkwardly, the others laughed.

“Okay then, recording 1 2 3, 1 2 3.” The recording went along as planned, though something was different.

"Kerry is Edgar?" Michael asked.

"Kerry is indeed Edgar." Ryan said, chuckling.

"That is fucking fantastic."

"I almost killed him!" Jack said, though her just managed to die.

Gavin, with the power of potions, quickly ran in and finished the job.

"Oh no!" Kerry shouted.

"Suck my knob!" Gavin shouted victoriously.

“It’s a win for Gavvy!” Joann shouted happily as Gavin jumped up in joy, forcing Joann to hold onto him to avoid falling.

“Were you being serious if I lost?” Gavin asked Joann.

Joann smiled cutely, before shaking her head.

“What?”

“It was all in your mind Gavvy, you thought I was serious, therefore you reacted in a matter that you would only react in if I was holding to the promise, anyways,” Joann put her feet on the ground and stood, still hugging Gavin, “Do you think I’m that mean? Maybe for a week, but a month? That’s just cruel.” Gavin grinned.

“You really are the toppiest love, what would I do without you?” Gavin asked.

Joann smiled, and the two sit down as Gavin put his new tower up.

“Who knows, we won’t anytime soon.” Joann responded.

She was glad that she found a way to help Gavin, though she doubted it would work for long, he knew it was a fluke now, and knowing that would not help Gavin at all in motivation.


	36. Stay the Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Ray share a hotel room during RTX (reason why a hotel room is explained a bit later), though they only have one bed, will Jen’s shyness keep her from sleeping next her lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story keeps falling down the rabbit hole, man, so this chapter is a bit more explicit then others (yet still does not have sex) so enjoy!

“Was this year not X-Ray costume worthy?” Jen asked Ray as the two walked out of their hotel room.

They had just checked in earlier, and around this time the two were headed off to the first day of RTX. The Achievement Hunters had their panel that day and Jen was going to meet Lily, Jackie, and hopefully the others so they could see what the event had to offer that year, seeing as the Achieve Gal’s panel wasn’t tell the late hours of that day’s showing.

“Well, we can’t show off the same thing every time, then it would become routine and boring, that’s something that X-Ray certainly is not.”

“Course not.” Jen smiled and kissed Ray.

“So, what are you planning on doing while we are on the panel cutie?” Jen shrugged her shoulders.

“Not sure, probably just go with the other girls and look around the convention center?” Ray smiled.

“I heard the Tower of Pimp’s is up again, think Joel will try to sign it again?” Jen smiled, and nodded.

“I’ll go find out if you want.” Ray shook his head.

“Do whatever you want cutie, meet you back here at the end of the day for dinner?” Jen nodded, then the two walked off.

The day was fun for the group, the guys where running their panel, however something stopped them for a bit.

“What the fuck?” Michael asked as a NERF gun dart landed on the table.

“Okay which fan has a NERF gun?” Meanwhile in the crowd Joann and Lily couldn’t help but giggle, the others were holding their laugher in much better.

“I hope they think its Monty again.” Lily said.

Joann fired another shot, it hit Gavin on the nose.

“What the?”

"Oh fuck!” Jackie said, failing to hold a laugh, her voice sounded like a squeak.

“Nose shot.” Joann said happily, reloading the chamber.

“Not difficult to hit.” Gina said.

“You want a shot?” Gina grabbed the gun and fired, it hit Jack’s beard.

“Pfft, the beard?” Rachel asked.

“Beard shot.” Gina said.

“Not difficult to hit.” Joann repeated.

She stuck her tongue out at Gina.

“Who the fuck is firing that?” Geoff saw the angle it was coming from, and who exactly was firing the next shot.

He was then hit in the arm with another dart.

“Damn, I was aiming for his chest.” Jackie said unhappily.

“Not difficult to hit.” Joann and Gina said.

“Will you two ever say something different?”

“Not difficult to repeat.” At this time the crowd went wild.

Jackie looked to see Geoff lightly grab her arm.

“I gotta!” He said.

Though some crazy means he managed to drag all six girls up to the stage with him.

“I found the culprits.” Geoff said victoriously.

The other guys grinned.

“I thought you said you were going to explore with the others though cutie.” Ray said.

Jen blushed, she wasn’t sure how to react, not in front of all these people. He grinned.

“So, on the nose huh?” Gavin asked Joann jokingly as Joann walked around to the other side of the table to sit next to Gavin.

“Not difficult to hit.” Joann said teasingly, then quickly kissing him.

“Gah stop saying that!” Jackie said.

Gina and Joann burst out laughing. After quickly excusing themselves the girls walked out.

“Man, who knew Joann had such good aim.” Ray commented.

“Well, I did, but I wasn’t expecting it to be her honestly.” Gavin said.

“Either way what were we talking about before?”

“I think you were about to impersonate Gavin again Michael.” Jack said.

“Oh yeah.” The rest of the day was simple, Joann had the RWBY panel to get to while the other girlfriends walked around to see what RTX had to offer, the Achievement Hunters where doing a live Let’s Play until the Achieve Gal’s panel.

“Wow, I’m still amazed THIS many people showed up to see us.” Joann said.

She was expecting far fewer people here, surely if they were not the girlfriends of the Achievement Hunter’s they wouldn’t even have a fourth as many people who came.

“Okay so this panel, is a lot like the Achievement Hunters actually, so with that in mind I’m surprised the Guardians didn’t kick us the fuck out the second the first shot was fired.”

“Yeah honestly I thought we were going to be in so much trouble.” Lily agreed.

The conversation went on for a bit, soon getting off topic and turning into something like a podcast would.

The lads where in the crowd, and they wanted revenge.

“How should we disrupt their panel?” Geoff asked the others.

“I have the goods don’t worry.” Michael gave everyone a NERF gun.

“Okay, so now what?”

“We charge and fire, scare the fuck out of them obviously.” The others nodded.

“Let’s do this.” Gavin said, pumping his NERF gun.

“You know honestly I think that I would have stopped drinking the old milk after the first sip but that’s just me.” Lily said to Joann.

“But I was half awake and had a killer hangover, you know that’s not a good combo on anyone.”

“But still, half a gallon of a full month old carton of milk? How long where you sick?” Rachel asked.

“I’m going to say at least a week.” Gina said.

“Well,” At this time Joann heard a dart whiz by her ear.

“For Narnia!” The Achievement Hunters shouted as they unloaded.

The girls hid under the table.

“Told you they would to that.” Joann said as she took her NERF gun from under the table.

“They want a fight we will sure as hell give them one.” Jackie said as she took a NERF gun of her own.

“Defend the position ladies!” Joann shouted excitedly as she and the others popped out from under the table.

The two groups opened fire.

“I’m hit, girl down girl down!” Joann shouted as she collapsed to the floor.

“You will pay for that!”

“Wha bloody hell, no!” Gavin fell back as Lily unloaded on him.

The group continued to fire, playing dead if they deemed they were shot enough. The whole fight ended with everyone other then Ray and Jen where ‘dead,’ Ray was out of ammo and Jen only had one bullet left. Ray took a risk and jumped up to the stage, over the table, but he accidentally tackled Jen to the ground.

“Shit!” Ray said as Jen screamed.

“You okay cutie? Did I mess up your leg?” His momentary concern was soon taken advantage off when Jen finished him off with her final bullet.

“Thanks Ray! Also, I don't think so, I think my leg’s fine.”

“Did you win?” Joann got up and walked up to one of the dropped mikes to ask the question.

Jen nodded her head.

“Booyah team Gals win!” After the little fight the lads and gents stayed around to hang out with their girlfriends, and clean up their mess, the girls panel was the final panel of the day anyways.

Afterwards they all walked or drove back to their houses, however Ray and Jen went back to their hotel room.

Recently Jen’s house was infested with roaches, and she hated them. Ray moved in with her and the bug exterminator was not showing up for his job when Jen called him, so they were living in a hotel room for a few days.

“Okay, so finally time to unpack I guess.” Jen said as the two walked back into their room.

“Perhaps showering first would be nicer?” Ray suggested, he was already at the bathroom door.

Jen blushed, a shower, with Ray?

She couldn’t, it wasn’t that she didn’t exactly want to, but, Ray’s never seen her, well, naked before and she wasn’t sure how he would react.

She loved him, but for the sake of her shy nature she wanted to take things slow.

Ray could tell she was uncomfortable with the subject, and he knew she was wicked shy, so he walked up to her.

“Hey,” he put his hand on her shoulder, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, just relax while I shower okay? I’ll unpack the stuff while you’re showering.” Jen smiled a little, then nodded her head.

Once Jen was done with her shower she walked out to see Ray had unpacked everything, including his xbox.

“Hey.” She said as she sat down next to him.

“Hey.” Ray said as Jen sat down.

“You think the guy will ever show up to the house to clean the place of those roaches?” Jen asked as she watched Ray play his game.

“I’m not sure, we probably have to arrange another day when he isn’t busy.” Jen sighed.

“I hope that’s soon, I hate bugs.” Ray started rubbing Jen’s right upper thigh in a comforting manor.

“We’ll get rid of them somehow cutie, don’t worry.” Once he knew Jen was comforted and reassured he stopped rubbing her thigh to try and get the achievement he was working on for the last two weeks to get.

“How come there’s hidden achievements?” Jen asked as she continued to watch Ray. A few hours passed by as she watched, they talked, Jen also sketching something every once and a while.

“They are supposed to be more of a challenge I think, because they are hidden people without internet to find out what they are have a really hard time getting them.”

“Personally they are just annoying knowing that I’m not getting an achievement because I have no idea what it wants me to do.” Ray shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s a game without its annoying parts?”

“True.” Jen yawned and looked at the time, it was roughly midnight.

“It’s midnight.” Ray nodded and saved the game before turning it off.

“Okay then, time to go to bed?” He walked to the bedroom and remembered something, Jen’s shy so she would fell extremely uncomfortable if she slept in the same bed as Ray.

“You take the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Jen said.

Ray shook his head.

“Your more tired and should have the more comfortable place to sleep tonight.”

“But what about you?” Ray smiled.

“I’ll take the couch.” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Ray we don’t need you to stay up trying to get that achievement all night again, you’ll get it eventually, so why not sleep on the bed?”

“Because I’m worried about your comfort.”

“Yours is just as important as mine.” At this time Jen had to grab the edge of the wall to avoid letting her leg give way again.

“That’s why you should have the bed cutie, so your leg can rest, I did slam into it today, and last time we checked your leg needs to avoid as much direct and powerful contact as it can.” Jen shook her head.

“I don’t want to, I’ll feel bad if you don’t sleep on the bed.” The two weren’t getting anywhere.

“So how about this? You sleep on the couch and I’ll sleep on the love seat.” Jen was too tired to argue.

Ray swept her off her feet and carried her to the couch, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable before falling asleep himself.

The night was uncomfortable for Jen, her leg did hurt and the couch was not helping, though she felt really bad she basically needed to sleep on the bed that night.

She got up and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers, she fell asleep soon after.

For Ray he lasted until he needed to use the bathroom. His back was killing him. So once he was done with the bathroom he slipped into the bed as well and fell asleep in no time.

That was eight in the morning when his alarm went off. He woke up to see Jen was sleeping next to him. He smiled, she was still asleep.

He moved the covers, though something caught his eye.

Jen groaned a little as she started to open her eyes. She looked up to see Ray.

“Hey Ray, what’s up?” Jen asked sleepily.

“Uh, Jen, your kind of, um…” It was then that Jen remembered that she took off her pajamas before falling asleep, seeing as the bed was to warm and she was too lazy to remove the layers of covers.

So there she was, laying naked right in front of Ray. It was needless to say that she was blushing like crazy.

“So, you came to sleep in the bed to huh?”

“Uh, yeah.” Ray was worried that Jen would get upset over what he was seeing.

“I’m sorry Jen I didn’t look when I was tired and didn’t notice you I swear to god,” Ray was cut off by a kiss from Jen.

He was confused. Jen smiled a little.

“Well, I guess that hapenned.” Jen sat up next to Ray, noticing something about him.

“So, you like what you see?” Ray smiled.

“If I didn’t have a live Let’s Play to go to I would show you exactly how much I like what I see.” Jen smiled.

“Well, I’m not needed at RTX today, so I might just lounge around the hotel room like this for a while, want me to wait for when you return?” Ray smiled, then shook his head.

“Hey, we still have time, that night was a little too hot.” Ray felt down Jen’s back.

“And the two of us are rather sweaty.” Ray got up.

“So how about a shower?” Jen smiled then got up and followed Ray. If there was anything she learned that day, it was that she shouldn’t be worried about Ray not liking anything about her, they were together for a reason, right?


	37. Craving some pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jackie prepare for Halloween, well, more like get some candy, until Jackie wants to get more festive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No where near the season for this chapter, though I thought about it many a psychology class ago and thought it would be funny, so I wrote it, and you might have read it, might have not... who knows? I don't.

“Is there really any point in getting all this candy?” Geoff wondered aloud as he took some candy off the shelves of the local market.

“Of course there is daddy, it’s Halloween.” Jackie said as she put some other bags of candy into their shopping cart.

Geoff smiled a little.

“I think by now parents know better than to trick or treat on our door dear.” Jackie blushed, remembering that some poor families walked in on Geoff, for lack of better words, ‘filling her cauldron with a LOVE potion.’

“In my defense I thought the front door was locked. Anyways when they heard THAT you would think the parents would know to leave that room the fuck alone.” Geoff laughed.

“So why get all this candy?”

“Come on daddy you're smart, think about it, we are having a party at our house with all our friends in a week, and Joann alone will probably kill a whole bag, Gavin will have his own, and guess how much everyone else will eat?” Geoff paused.

“Right, so, is this it?” He asked as the two started walking towards the check out.

“Well…” Jackie looked to see a pumpkin that caught her eye.

…

“Seriously?”

“You’re still processing this?” Jackie laughed as she put the candy into the fridge.

She looked to see Geoff carried in two pumpkins that she wanted to buy.

“I just never knew you were a carving kind of girl. I mean after all the years we’ve been together you never wanted to crave a pumpkin before.” Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

“I dunno, kinda just felt like doing it recently, so you know, why not?” Geoff walked into the kitchen and got a knife.

He opened the pumpkins up and started to remove the guts.

“That’s why I normally don’t want to crave pumpkins, the insides are all gross looking.” Geoff chuckled a little as he put all the guts in the middle of the table.

“Well, time to carve some kind of figure out of these huh? Here.” Geoff gave Jackie the knife and went off to get another one.

“Now, let the carving begin!” As Jackie was clumsily carving her pumpkin she was unsure about the idea.

She just remembered why she didn’t crave them. When she was younger some assholes on her street would always smash the pumpkins Jackie attempted to make. Sense she never carved pumpkins sense she was around seven she was very inexperienced.

Geoff however, has been carving pumpkins until he left home.

His mother liked it, it was a tradition, one that he wasn’t crazy about but a tradition none the less. He was still good with it as well.

Jackie looked to see his was almost finished, and looking good.

She looked back at hers, nothing even worth showing. She frowned to herself, Geoff was better at her then this, maybe she should get her revenge?

“This is almost done, how is your pumpkin going along dear?” Geoff looked, only to get assaulted by a bombardment of pumpkin guts.

Jackie giggled a little, her pumpkin was about as done as it would ever be.

“You okay Daddy?” Geoff got up, and removed both knifes from the area, he didn’t want either of them to be cut.

“It’s so on Jackie!” Geoff said as he ran in, managing to shove a good amount of pumpkin guts down Jackie’s shirt.

Jackie smacked some more pumpkin guts onto his face as a rebuttal. The two started to playfully wrestle, somehow managing to both lose their shirts in the moment.

It was a surprise to them afterwards that the pumpkins didn’t fall down and brake.

“Okay, I surrender Jackie, I surrender!” Geoff managed to say while laughing.

Jackie ended out on top of him, grinning while she observed what exactly just went down.

“I think I might have given you some new tattoos.” She leaned down and kissed him.

“Sorry daddy.” Geoff hugged Jackie.

“It’s fine dear, though can I ask what exactly made you do that?” Jackie frowned a little.

“So maybe I was just a bit jealous of the fact that you know how to carve pumpkins and I don’t so what?” Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“You remember when we were younger and some assholes would smash my pumpkin whenever I carved one? That’s why I never wanted to crave pumpkins, and I just remembered that.” Geoff smiled, holding Jackie closer.

“Well now I’m here Jackie, and I can tell you if anyone tried to do that to your pumpkin I would smash their face in.” Geoff looked over at Jackie’s pumpkin.

“It looks fine if you ask me.”

“Nothing compared to yours."

“Though I’ve been craving for longer, yours is fine just the way it is.” He got up, pulling Jackie up with him.

“Either way we should probably go clean these guts off us.” Jackie smiled.

“You’re cleaning the floor once we’re done.”

“You’re not helping?”

“You surrendered, and I say unless you want the pumpkin fight to continue the terms of your defeat is to clean up the floor.” Geoff smiled.

“Okay then dear, now come on, let’s clean off.”


	38. Cheese is Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Joann and Gavin get bored one day, and they start thinking of terrible pick up lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness… there is only one rabbit hole deeper than this, and that’s the actual sex fic rabbit hole! Sorry if you guys prefer innocent fluff, it really was supposed to be in the beginning....

“Okay, so now we wait for the video to be done rendering.” Gavin and Joann where at the office, it was late at night and they were eagerly waiting for Gavin to be done editing so they could just go home.

“Thank goodness, my 3DS just died.” Joann said as she sat up, she was currently sitting on the couch.

Gavin was not sure exactly what made him think of this, but he blurted out the question anyways.

“Where you playing The Legend of Zelda?”

“No, why?”

“Because,” Gavin walked over and sat down next to Joann, pulling her on his lap.

“I’d spend my time exploring your dungeons to.” Joann laughed a little.

“Seriously, pick up lines?” Gavin grinned.

“Okay, well… um.” Joann was thinking of one herself.

“Fuck, I’m bad with videogame pick up lines.”

“Well, what would you say if I was… a librarian?” Joann laughed.

“A librarian dude?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, how about this. I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?” Gavin laughed.

“Okay, your turn, what would you say if I was, a UPS worker?” Joann asked.

“Oh that’s easy. Hey baby I know you are a hard worker, your even checking out my package!” Joann sighed.

“I should have seen that one coming in all honesty.”

“So, if I pulled you over, what kind of pick up line would you have for me?” Joann thought about it.

“At you my parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you.” Gavin laughed.

“What is the cheesiest pick up line you can think of?”

“Like these ones we fired weren’t cheesy enough?”

“Can you think of anymore?”

“Not exactly…” At this time the video was done rendering.

“Oh finally, come on, let’s go home.” The two walked out and Joann began to drive them home.

Gavin looked at his phone, he had another bad one.

“I think I got another.”

“Really, what is it?”

“So, I’m not a photographer, but I can see you and me together.” Joann groaned.

“That was bad, though I bet you I have worse.”

“Fire one.”

“Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

“Baby aren’t you tired? I mean you’ve been running in my mind all day.”

“Do you have a sunburn? Or are you always this hot?”

“Can I have your picture so I can prove to my friends there really are such things as angels?” The two paused, both running out of things to say.

“Truce for now?” Gavin asked.

“Wait, what are we warring over?”

“Who can make the cheesiest pick up line, remember?” Joann paused.

“Okay fine, truce… that is until I think of some more, then you are so losing.” Gavin grinned.

“Can’t wait, now, let’s go inside shall we? I’ll make dinner.”

“Okay, I’m going to go shower.” While Joann was in the shower she was thinking, was there any other terrible pick up lines she could say?

She couldn’t think of any, hell, the guys are normally the ones who say that shit so it’s right up Gavin’s ally, though she was having a much harder time thinking of something.

‘Fuck it,’ Joann thought, ‘I think it was just about done anyways, I know Gavin was going to win in the end.’ She smiled as she washed her hair.

She really didn’t give a damn. Once she was done drying off and put on her nightgown she walked out of the bathroom, to see Gavin lounging on their bed, posed in a silly attempt to look sexy.

He was holding a fruit in hand, grinning.

‘Oh god, what kind of pick up line did he just think of?’

“Hey Joann, are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?” Joann grinned.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that?” She walked over and playfully poked him on the nose.

He in turn attempted to bite the fruit in a sexy manor. Joann turned around.

“Come on Mr. Sexy Man, let’s not let the food burn to death now, your hot enough already.” The two walked into the kitchen.

“You know something interesting?” Joann asked.

“What?” Gavin asked.

“Your body is around 65 percent water.” At this time he felt Joann hug him from behind.

“And I’m thirsty.” Joann concluded, Gavin was caught off, not expecting a pick up line.

He smiled a little as he continued to cook.

“Could your thirst at least wait until after dinner?” Gavin asked.

Joann huffed, and let out an exaggerated, “fiiiiinnnnne.”

She broke the embrace and started the oven, the dish would go great with biscuits, and Joann was going to make them, at least those are easier to make then the dish itself.

“Hey Joann, is your dad a baker?”

“Um, no, why?”

“Because I swear,” Gavin picked Joann up by her ass and sat her down on the counter, “you’ve got a nice set of buns.” Joann blushed a little, then moved her hand towards something special.

“You should work at Dicks cause man you’re sporting the goods.” Gavin opened his mouth, then paused.

“Right, I forgot my pickup line.” Joann laughed.

“What, am I distracting you?” Gavin smiled.

“You can’t wait until diner can you?” He removed Joann’s hand out from his jeans and turned around.

He would continue to cook, but the sound of clothing hitting the floor stopped him.

“Come on, we have enough food to make something after that train wreck.” Joann reasoned.

“Anyways, who says cock can’t be for dinner?”

Gavin grinned, he turned off the stove, and picked up his horny girlfriend.

“I think it’s fair to say I won that competition yes?” Joann asked.

Gavin kissed her on the lips. Gavin walked off to the bedroom.

“Good choice, that cold tile floor would have been a horrible fuck spot.” Joann said as Gavin gently laid her down on the bed.

“Well,” Gavin said while undoing his belt, “I wanted to make sure you where laying on something soft, just so you know it was me who was rock hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGRETS WHATSOEVER!!!!!


	39. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of when Jackie and Geoff started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my huge paper I needed to write is almost completed, so with that in mind I'll be able to upload more regularly soon. I should be able to upload more daily after the third or fourth of April.

“You excited for Prom?” Gina asked Jackie as the two sat in study hall. It was currently their senior year in high school.

“Honestly I’m not sure, on one hand it’s going to be fun, on the second hand.” Jackie nervously looked over towards Geoff, who was currently talking to a couple of his own friends.

“I…” Jackie looked back, not wanting to voice what she was thinking.

To Jackie this was driving her crazy. The wait was just too much. She liked Geoff, and she knew thanks to one of her friends that work in the Senior Presidential office that she was Prom Queen (god knows how that happened) and she was hoping to god that Geoff was going to be prom king.

‘I mean, he IS popular between the guys,” Jackie reasoned, ‘I’m sure he’s going to be the king.’ Though there was one part of her, well, a large part of her, that was worrying that he was not going to be the prom king.

Sure, Geoff was popular, but he wasn’t the most popular guy out there, she wasn’t even sure how she was the prom queen.

“You want a dance with Geoff don’t you?” Gina asked.

Jackie blushed and quickly shushed Gina. Gina laughed a little.

“You like Geoff huh? I thought you guys where just best friends.” Jackie’s blush was at least some dark shade of red at this point.

The truth was that Jackie and Geoff known each other sense elementary school, the friendship was a very strong one. Each one of them would do whatever they could to help the other, no matter what. Jackie felt something more than a friendship, though she was worried about their relationship.

She knew from her brother that even strong friendships could be lost over college, and wasn’t sure if Geoff would even say yes.

Even if he did what happened if they broke up?

Their friendship would be either ruined completely, or it will turn into some kind of awkward shit that Jackie was sure no one would actually want to deal with.

"I mean, I like him, but I’m not sure if I want to ask him out or not.” Jackie said.

Gina understood Jackie’s fears.

“Well, there’s no sense not to ask, right?” Jackie looked horrified.

“But, what happens if it doesn’t go well?”

“You guys are great friends, closest I’ve seen before, I don’t think you two would be a bad couple.”

“Really?”

“Personally I see it as the exact opposite.” Jackie thought about it.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Gina rolled her eyes, but smiled in understanding.

“The way I see it there is many more positives to come out of your life if you ask him instead of negatives, and who knows, you and Geoff will most likely last longer then you are fearing, after all you two are like, best friends.” Jackie thought about it.

“Yeah, I suppose you do have a point.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day flew by for Geoff, though something was bothering him.

One of his friends told him this dude he really hated named Porch might be the prom King. The reason why this was bothering him was that thanks to his friend he knew for a fact that Jackie was the prom queen.

Geoff wasn’t exactly sure what was up, though he was certain that Porch was trying something. He was worried for Jackie, whatever this fuck face was planning Geoff was sure it was just to piss him off, and he did not like the sound of that.

Sure, having a beef with Geoff is one thing, but bringing Jackie into it? If he and Porch, or just he, was kicked out by the end of the night he would not be surprised. The truth was that Geoff also liked Jackie in a way that was more than friends, and like Jackie he was unsure if he should ask her out.

Jackie’s college seemed to be pretty far away, would Jackie say no because of said long distance?

He was unhappy to think of something like that, but it was a possibility.

‘No,’ he thought to himself.

‘If I get the chance I’ll ask her tonight.’ But, how would he ask her?

If Porch truly was King then Jackie would probably focus her attention on him, what if he asks her out before Geoff does? Simply put, that would break his heart. The rest of the day was kind of angst filled, though it was nothing compared to the night itself.

Geoff was hanging out with Gina and a few of their friends, Jackie was basically forced to talk to Porch.

“This must be awkward for you.” Gina commented to Geoff.

“What do you mean?” Geoff asked.

“Porch, the dude you hate, is going to dance with your best friend.” Geoff paused.

“They have a dance?”

“Well, it’s implied that they do yes.” Geoff frowned, perhaps Porch wanted him to be jealous?

Either way Gina was right, because then Porch was dancing with Jackie.

‘Fuck no, I don’t want to dance with this perv.” Jackie thought.

She managed to spin into the crowd, losing Porch. She managed to practically collide into Gina as she emerged from the crowd.

“Hey, you aren’t with Porch?” Gina asked.

“No way in hell would I dance with that guy.” Jackie looked at Geoff.

He took a deep breath.

“Would you rather dance with me?” He asked.

Jackie blushed, then nodded quickly. Geoff grinned, then pulled Jackie in close.

“You know, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now.” Geoff started up the conversation.

“What’s up?”

“You want to grab a bite to eat sometime?”

“Sure, when?”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Jackie decided to try her luck.

“As a date?” Geoff smiled.

“Of course as a date, I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a while now.”

“You have?” Jackie was relaxing now.

“Probably sense the beginning of this year honestly, I was just worried that you would say no.” Jackie looked at Geoff, smiling.

“Funny, I can say the same thing.” The two paused.

Geoff went to kiss Jackie. Jackie did the same notion.

The kiss was nice, a bit clumsy, though nice. Jackie was a bright red by the time the kiss ended.

“Come on, let’s dance a bit more.”

“But what about Porch?”

“Fuck him, I’ll gladly get kicked out for a fight if it means I can hold you in my arms a little longer.” Jackie smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind long distance relationships for the next four years.”

“All the more reason to hold you now.” At this point in time the only thing then their worlds where each other… until Porch and Geoff where thrown out for fighting that is.


	40. Not Exactly trapped in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jen might have taken advice from Joann, and was now seriously regretting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I hate my senior paper, so close to being done, thank you my fans for understanding my lack on consistency when it comes to uploads, but I just did the draft of this paper... so anyways we journey down the rabbit hole once more to visit the wonder land that is my crazy mind. In all honestly I like writing these kinds of chapters for Ray and Jen, don't know why, but I do, so no regrets as usual, and the second short story is just a few chapters away.

‘Why?’ Jen thought in embarrassment as she hid from Ray in his clothing closet.

‘Why on earth did I ever think that listening to Joann was a good idea? Well, she’s smart, but this time she sure as hell isn’t!’ Jen heard footsteps, Ray was on the same floor.

The footsteps left as quickly as it came. She pressed herself into the wall, trying to hide behind Ray’s hoodies and shirts, hoping he wouldn’t see her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started earlier on that day.

Jen was working on a new shirt design while Joann hung out with her.

The guys where recording, Monty had all the lines he needed for that week, and she was to awake to drive back home and take a nap. So she did what she and the girls normally did when they had nothing to do, and that was hang out with Jen in her office.

“You sure are good at drawing.” Joann said in awe as she watched Jen work.

“Thanks, it’s what I went to college for.” Jen said quietly, unlike Joann’s louder voice.

“Then why were you working at a GameStop?” At this point in time everyone knew how the achievement hunters found their girlfriends or wives.

“Inspiration.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“As in you wanted to draw game art?” Jen put down her pen.

“Wanted? Check this out.” She opened a folder filled with her old drawings.

“Wow that’s awesome! Wait, whose that?” Joann pointed to a picture of some blond woman wearing a black dress, with one leg exposed.

“The main character of Parasite Eve.”

“Oh, I heard of that game, heard it was fun. These pictures sure are good, so why not try and put them on a shirt?”

“They’re not Rooster Teeth merchandise.” Joann frowned.

“I guess you have a point. So, how’s Ray?” Jen blushed.

“So, you know how I wanted to develop the relationship slowly?” Joann raised an eyebrow again.

“So what, did you get drunk, naked, and fuck or something?” Jen’s blush and lack of response told Joann she was right about her second remark, and probably the third, though she doubted the first one, Ray NEVER drinks.

“Nice.” Joann gave Jen a thumbs up.

“So what did he like what he saw?” Jen still did not respond.

Joann smiled, her second and third guesses where correct after all.

“Well, at least it ended out well right?”

“I’m not sure if that means the relationship is not going to be a slow one anymore though.” Jen was worried, and thankful that they where having this conversation in her office so no one was listening in.

“Well Jen, let me ask you, do you mind Ray seeing you like THAT?”

“Well, no not really.”

“Does Ray mind if you see him like THAT?”

“No.”

“Then you should have nothing to worry about, if you are fine with it and he is fine with it then nothing’s wrong with showing some skin to him every once and a while.” Jen looked at Joann.

“But, I’m not confident like you are, I’m nervous about this.” Jen normally wore a t-shirt, hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, nothing revealing at all.

In the hotter seasons (sense Joann lived in Boston that is basically all year for Joann) Joann wore a light blue blouse, a short blue skirt, and dark blue boot outfit (rarely switching colors sense blue was her favorite color, no matter what shade.)

Jen was certain Joann had to have a high amount of self confidence in order to wear what she wore. In reality Joann liked to wear that stuff cause the weather in Austin is much warmer than in Boston, even in winter times.

“Hey,” Joann put her hand on Jen’s shoulder, “You don’t need to be confident in order to wear this stuff, you just need a push in the right direction.” Joann got up, tugging on Jen’s hoodie.

“Come on, we can find something appealing in my wardrobe.” Jen frowned.

“I’m not sure, do you want your clothing to be worn by someone else?” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t really mind, though if you don’t want to I mean we and the others could go clothing shopping someday.” Jen thought about it.

“I wish there was something I already owned that might help.” Jen’s wardrobe normally consisted of what she was wearing right now.

“Well, do you have an apron?” Joann asked.

“What?”

“I’ve done it for Gavin before for laughs. Just make dinner or something, make the mood romantic and stuff, then when Ray least expects it wham! There you are wearing that apron like the confident girl you really are... without clothes on that is, in case I haven’t already said that.” Jen thought about it.

“Yeah, I guess I could try that, you said it works?” Joann nodded.

“It was quite successful, honestly I was surprised that it worked as well as it did.” Jen smiled a little.

Maybe it could work after all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jen? Where are you?” Ray called as he looked around the house.

It was rather obvious something was off. Jen wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He checked nearly everywhere.

It was kind of weird that Jen’s clothing was found in the kitchen, and Ray was a bit on edge.

He walked into his bedroom.

“Jen are you okay? Where are you?” Jen wanted to say something, but she didn’t want Ray to look at her in the state she was in. Ray heard some breathing coming from his closet, and slowly walked over.

“Jen, are you in there? Is something wrong?” Jen couldn’t respond, but then an opening of a door made her whole body tense up.

“There you are, Jen is everything okay?” Jen did not respond, she was paralyzed in fear.

“Did someone brake in or something?” He walked up, the only thing in the middle of them was his clothing.

“Jen, please tell me, did something happen to you?” He moved the clothes out of the way, and was taken it back.

“Uh, surprise?” Jen managed to say.

Ray was confused.

“You mean, your clothing on the floor was because you, what?” Jen blushed a bright red at this point.

“I, I, oh Jesus.” Jen was too embarrassed to even explain, though Ray got the big picture.

“You wore that to surprise me, didn’t you?” Jen nodded her head.

Ray smiled.

“Well, you sure as hell succeeded.” Ray stepped out of the closet, Jen soon followed.

“So, is it bad to ask you if ‘take out’ is for dinner tonight?” If Jen could blush harder surely she would by now.

“N-no, that was supposed to be for dessert.” Jen said in a very quiet tone.

Ray laughed, everything about Jen was cute, even her fourplay.

He was sure that someone helped Jen along the way, though that didn’t matter much, the sight in front of him was worth dying for.


	41. Flappy Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael downloads a stupid app on his phone and gets pissed off, Lily tries to get his attention, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally only played said app once, and I don't understand why it's so adjudicating, or why so many people play the app, or why the developer doesn't charge people money to download the app, but oh well.

“Damn it.” Joann grumbled as she was on her phone.

There was some down time at work and as usual Joann was sitting next to Gavin, legs on his lap, her eyes glued on her phone.

“What’s wrong love?”

“I died again.”

“What game?”

“This stupid one that I decided to download, Flappy Bird or something like that.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Flappy what?”

“Bird, you know, sense birds have wings and they flap, aw come on not again!” Joann had just died.

“I seriously hate this fucking game.”

“Then why play it love?”

“It’s to addicting.” Joann said unhappily as Ray and Michael walked into the room.

“You mean like drugs mother fucker?” Michael said jokingly.

“Four twenty blaze!” Ray shouted.

“Just blaze!” Joann laughed.

Michael looked her phone screen.

“The fuck is that?”

“Flappy Bird.”

“What kind of game is that?”

“The stupid kind, Jesus this game annoys me.” Joann had an idea.

“If you can Michael you should totally go a rage quit of this game, it’s so annoying.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“It’s that bad huh?”

“Download it to find out, it’s free.”

“I think I might just do that.” Michael took out his phone. Joann turned off hers.

“Had enough of that game for a while.”

“Maybe for a few minutes.” Gavin teased.

“Until you play it you wouldn’t understand how addicting it is, anyways.” Joann turned to Ray.

“Do you have your 3DS with you?” This was the start of Michael’s, well, not exactly addiction, to Flappy Bird.

Sure, he played it, though unlike most others he didn’t play it much. Though when he played it, it was the like the rest of the world tuned out, and that surprisingly included his girlfriend.

“Mother fucker!” Lily heard as she was drying her hair.

“Is Michael playing that game again?” Lily asked, slightly amused.

She personally had no intentions on playing that game. Everyone else had it and all she heard was them bitching about it, so she would rather not play a frustrating game which seems to have no pros and a lot of cons. What was the point of playing a game which will only manage to piss you off?

Either way when Lily was done drying her hair she walked out of their bathroom and into the bedroom.

“The bathroom’s yours Mikey.” Lily said absent mindedly as she took off her towel and grabbed her nightgown. She got no response.

‘He is playing that game again.’ Lily laughed to herself.

After putting on her nightgown she sat on the bed next to Michael.

“Michael, hello?” Michael grunted in response.

Lily smiled to herself, so she had to play a game of her own to get Michael’s attention huh?

Well game fucking on then.

“So Michael, Gavin said that could beat you at pool wrestling.” This was something that the lads liked to argue about, much to Lily and Joann’s amusement.

Michael only grunted in response again, he was so close to his high score of twenty.

“Geoff wanted me to tell you you’re fired.” Another Grunt was the response.

“Big Foot and the yeti exist.” Grunt.

“And I’m pregnant.” No response.

Lily sighed in general annoyance, she was so deleting that app off his stupid phone when she got the chance.

She was wondering what would catch his attention, but then she had an idea. She undid Michael’s towel then got up to grab a sharpie. She sat back down. There was a whole load of freckles on his back, and if Michael was to busy to know what Lily was saying, then he probably wouldn’t notice what she was doing either.

She uncapped the sharpie.

“Okay Mikey, I’m going to play a game called connect the freckles, which side should I start on, the left or the right?” Grunt.

“Okay, the left it is.” Lily began to draw, it took around half the freckles on Michael’s back for him to turn around and grab the tip of the sharpie.

“Lily what are you doing?” Michael asked, he finally put the damned phone down.

“Oh, I don’t know, if you weren’t playing that stupid game I think you have heard me tell you.” Lily was clearly upset.

Michael paused. Lily crossed her arms.

“Seriously, I love you Mikey, but I didn’t think you could get this addicted to a game.” Michael frowned.

“I’m sorry dear.” Lily sighed, uncrossing her arms.

“How is one game that engrossing?”

“It’s stupid honestly.”

“So I heard, but why is everyone so addicted to it?” Michael thought about it.

“It’s hard to explain, but I think I’m going to delete the app.” Michael turned back to get his phone, the feeling of sharpie was back again.

“The fuck you doing dear?” Michael was about to turn, but Lily’s hand stopped him.

“No wait, I wasn’t done with the picture yet.”

“What picture?”

“I’m playing connect the freckles.” Michael chuckled.

“Right, I think you are going to have to take a picture so I can see it.” Lily continued to connect the freckles.

“So Mickey, what’s black, white, and read all over?”

“Simple, a dead cow.”

“… People normally think of a news paper Mickey…”

“Not if they hang around Ryan they don’t, was it a news paper?”

“No, I was going to say your back when I’m done connecting.” Michael smiled.

“Cute joke dear.”

“Thanks, okay, hold on, I’m finished.” Lily got up and showed Michael the picture.

“It almost looks like a scribble.” Michael said.

“I was intending on that happening.” Lily said.

“Well I think that a second shower’s in order.” Michael said, taking the sharpie.

“You coming with?”

“No, I don’t need to take one.”

“Oh really?” Michael uncapped the sharpie and made a nice line on Lily’s right upper thigh.

Lily paused.

“Are we getting in a drawing war?” Michael grinned.

“Whose body is going to get most colored on?” Lily smiled, then went off the grab a another sharpie.

“It’s so on Michael!” Lily shouted as she stripped her nightgown off, the two readied their utensils.

Needless to say the shower after wards was nearly an hour of scrubbing sharpie off each other.


	42. Fate’s Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Ryan and Rachel met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where they met was unintentionally the same as where Gavin and Joann met, though it wasn't the same location it was the same coffee shop, I had no idea until editing this, so oh well, you can guess what I would say right now. Something about no and lack of regrets.

Ryan did not believe in fortune tellers, simple as that. He didn’t think you could really read a person’s future by starting into some crystal (probably just glass) ball, or reading their palm, flipping cards, he didn’t believe in any of that shit.

It wasn’t until one of his friends managed to bet him that the fortune teller would indeed tell him something accurate about his future did he even bother to step foot into one of these ‘fortune teller’s’ domains.

“Take a seat dear, and let me so into the future.” Ryan did as instructed.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Ryan, Ryan Haywood.”

“Hm, what is your occupation?”

“I work for a company called Rooster Teeth.”

“I see, tell me, do you work for a specific part of the company?”

“Yes.” The fortune teller paused. She closed her eyes.

“Do you like Starbuck’s coffee?”

“I practically live on it some weeks, why?”

“I see one.”

“Like, a vision?”

“Exactly.” Ryan paused, a lot of people liked Starbuck’s so this is just a lucky guess, or so he thought.

“Are you a caffeinated coffee kind of guy?”

“Yes.” The fortune teller paused again.

“I see, do you tend to hang around the Starbuck’s while drinking the coffee?” Ryan did indeed stay there for a bit, it was a nice place to work when not at work after all.

“Yes.” The fortune teller paused again.

“Interesting.” Was all she had to say at the time, she was still connecting to whatever it is that allows those crazy fortune tellers to see people’s fortunes.

“I see a Starbuck’s as a vision now.”

“Okay, so I’m assuming I’m in it, what’s happening?” The fortune teller frowned.

“No, wait, I see, this woman. She looks like she would be around five foot six, she has brown hair, around shoulder length, she’s about average weight and is wearing an orange shirt and jeans, along with black sneakers.” The fortune teller concluded.

“Do you know anyone who fits this description?” She asked.

“No.”

“Well, I think the message is saying that you will run into this woman at the nearest Starbuck’s to your house, the feeling was warm so that means you two are either going to be best friends, or something more.” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“That’s interesting, thank you for the info.” He paid the woman and left. What a waste of his time, oh well, it killed a good half an hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around a week after Ryan went to the fortune tellers place he completely forgot about the fortune tellers prediction, and was at his closest Starbucks.

“I’ll have the usual.” Ryan said to one of the workers, he was a usual there.

“Right away Ryan.” Ryan paid and waited at the end of the counter to receive his life saver, but then he heard someone talking.

“Aw! I’m sorry, but I forgot to bring my wallet.” Ryan looked to see a woman was unhappily saying this to the cashier.

She was around five foot six, has brown hair around shoulder length, she’s about average weight and is wearing an orange shirt and jeans, along with black sneakers.

“I’m really sorry, here, take the coffee back.”

“No worries miss, I can pay for you.” Ryan said as he walked up.

“You will?” The woman was surprised, this generosity was certainly uncalled for.

“Of course, we cannot allow your coffee to go to waste now can we?” The woman smiled.

“Course not, thank you uh,”

“The names Ryan, Ryan Haywood.”

“Okay, thank you Ryan, my name is Rachel Vara by the way.” Rachel said.

“Oh, I should pay you back though shouldn’t I?” Rachel said. Ryan shook his head.

“It was nothing Rachel, you don’t have to pay me back.” Rachel was failing on her resisting blushing.

Ryan smiled. He knew she liked him by her pink cheeks, and he found her cute, perhaps he could try his luck?

“So, you know what they say about dating?” Ryan asked.

“What?” Rachel replied, she was hoping Ryan was going to ask her out, or at least something of the sorts.

“They say it’s a number game, so with that in mind, can I have your number?” Rachel quickly nodded her head.

“Of course.” The two exchanged numbers.

“Great, perhaps we should get together some other time?” Ryan asked.

“I’m free for dinner any day this week.” Rachel replied.

Ryan nodded.

“Perhaps we can grab a bite tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Um miss, you might want you coffee yes?” Rachel looked to see the cashier guy still had her coffee.

“Oh, uh, yes sorry.” Ryan laughed, Rachel was certainly distracted.

“Well, I’ll find a nice place to eat and tell you, see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, have a good day Rachel.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You alright Ryan?” Rachel asked, it was present day and Ryan was zoning out, which was something that he rarely did.

“Hm? Oh, yes honey?”

“You okay, you where zoning out.” Ryan smiled.

“I was just thinking of how I met you.”

‘Damn,’ Ryan thought, ‘now I owe my friend twenty bucks.’


	43. The hots and the Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gavin knocks up Joann and she’s pregnant, however, it seems that Gavin doesn’t know everything there is about the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a one shot I wrote after watching Let's Build Creeper soccer, and no, Gavin is smarter then this. Anyways This is the first chapter of this short story, the second out of the planed four so far, so I hope you enjoy.  
> Also I must apologize to fans of this work, my paper is due this week and I am a bit of a nervous wreck sense if I do not pass this paper I fail the whole year, regardless of how well I did during this year. Anyways it is due this Friday, I should be able to write, edit, and post after this week so please bear with me.

“So, I heard you had some great news for us Joann?” Geoff asked as Joann walked into the office with Gavin.

She had one hand on her stomach, and was grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, I wanna wait until everyone can find out.” Gavin shoed Ryan to the corner of the couch so Joann could have a seat.

“Should we call them over?” Jack asked.

“Well, we shouldn’t disrupt them from their work.” Joann insisted.

“Too late.” Lily said as she walked into the room, she managed to drag the other girlfriends with her to the office.

“What the, sense when did you guys,”

“Read your Facebook post, sounded huge, we were waiting for you and Gavin to walk in. So, what’s the big news?” Joann looked away and sighed, the girls just noticed the fact that Joann had one hand on her stomach, and she never has one on her stomach.

“Well,” Joann got up, everyone was waiting for her to say what the news was.

“I’m pregnant.” Joann said. The room burst out in congratulations.

“How far along are you?” Lily asked.

“A few weeks, which is why it’s not noticeable.” The others were happy for the two, Joann was happy to, but no one could be happier then Gavin.

“What gender do you think the baby will be?” Jackie asked.

“I’m not sure, though I personally think it’s going to be a boy.” Joann said.

“What are you going to call him?”

“If it’s a boy, I don’t know.” Gavin thought about it.

“It’s really up to what me and Gavin agree on really.”

“Nah, you choose love, I’ll love whatever the name is.” Joann thought about it.

She had roughly eight more months (decided of either or not this baby comes early or not) to think about the name, so she wasn’t worried.

However for that day she let the secret loose on the Podcast as well. The day was going good for Joann, on Gavin’s end he was looking up baby stuff, as in how to take care and raise one well, and of course cribs and baby toys.

He was ecstatic and wouldn’t shut up about it during the new Let’s Play, however, there was burning question that was rising in his head, and he needed to know the answer. He didn’t ask any of the others because it wasn’t entirely appropriate for a Let’s Play.

He was also worried that the others would laugh at him and call him an idiot, so he decided to wait and ask Joann.

“Man, what a long day.” Joann sighed as the two walked into their house that evening.

“I’ll say, you up to playing some Minecraft?”

“Funny, I was thinking Mario Kart, Wii version.” Gavin frowned.

“I’m going to get crushed again, aren’t I?”

“Maybe, who knows?” Gavin knew, Joann was good at games, like Ray, however, no one and Gavin would repeat NO ONE (that he knows anyways) is better at Joann in any Nintendo game.

“Okay, let’s get this started then.” As the two gamed Gavin could not get his mind off of the question that’s been forming in his head.

Eventually when after his (roughly) fifteenth loss he got up. Joann looked up at him.

“I’m going to get a bevv, you want one?” Joann shook her head.

Gavin looked at her curiously.

“I’m carrying a baby the last thing I need or should have is alcohol Gavvy.” Joann did have a point.

Gavin grabbed a bevv and sat back down on the couch.

“Speaking of your pregnancy.” Joann looked curiously at Gavin.

“Is it actually the vagina where it comes out of?” Joann tried not to laugh, but her fits of giggles where not stifled well.

“Where else would a baby come out of babe? Man, I guess you didn’t pay attention in high school health class, if you had it anyways.”

“Well, that was so long ago love, I only remember some stuff.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly do you remember?”

“Well, there’s like Bulva.”

“Bulva? Should we name our baby Bluvasaur or something?” Gavin was too deep in thought to respond to Joann’s smart remark.

“There’s like, the dark bit.” Joann couldn’t resist anymore and started to laugh.

“What?”

“There is so not a ‘dark bit’ of a vagina, seriously man, the dark bit, wow.” Gavin hoped the next part was at least an actual part.

The cervic, cervit, cervix, cervical mucus?” Joann laughed.

“The cervix is a thing, but the last time I checked it does not have mucus, I’m sure that’s what’s in your nose.”

“The cervical mucus is not a thing?”

“No, unless you think you put said ‘mucus’ into me to make the baby, cause it’s not called mucus Gavvy.” Joann smiled and hugged Gavin.

“You know most of the time I try to defend your smarts, but this, you better not ask Geoff something like this, or else they’ll think you are the biggest idiot alive.” Joann looked up at Gavin.

“However, who’s smarts do you think our child will inherit?”

“Maybe whatever the in between of ours is?”

“So our average? Okay, our kids going to be smart, but ask stupid questions every once and a while.” Joann smiled.

“I think we’re gonna have a little you running everywhere.”

“Is his name going to be Gavin Jr.?” Joann shook her head.

“We have more than enough time to think of a name, I don’t think Gavin Free Jr. is one of the names I’m considering.” Joann kissed Gavin.

He smiled, and kissed her back. They did indeed have a long time to think of a name, so he had no need to worry, Joann could make her mind up in this time.


	44. Indecisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Gavin just can’t seem to find out what they should call their up and coming child. How many names does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? (P.S- The world may never now.)

“Hey love, what are you up to?” Gavin asked Joann as he walked over to the Podcast area.

During the time of Joann’s pregnancy whenever Gavin was not needed at the office he would be spending as much time as possible with Joann. Though she wasn’t crazily deep into her pregnancy he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Joann was currently resting on the couch, she was on her laptop.

Joann looked away from the computer screen momentarily.

“Hey Gavvy, I’m thinking about baby names.” Joann removed her legs from the other side of the couch so Gavin could sit. Gavin sat and Joann put her legs up once more.

“Baby names huh?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking of some I might like.”

“I’m guessing Gavin junior is still not one you’re considering?” Gavin asked jokingly.

Joann shook her head.

“Come on Gavvy we can think of something more original then that, anyways what if the baby is a girl?”

“Then name her Gabby.” Joann rolled her eyes, though she smiled.

“If we are half assing our baby’s name then we could call her Joann Jr.”

“I thought you said you don’t like the sound of juniors.”

“I don’t, I was just going along with your suggestions.” Gavin thought for a moment.

There were so many names in the world, and he needed to think of one, well, two sense the babies gender is undecided. That was not exactly an easy task, though for Joann, Gavin would do anything.

“Well, maybe, do you want a name you normally hear?” Joann shook her head.

“To boring, we need something that’s not Bob, or Jim, or Jack, or… some other name that’s used just as much.” Gavin chuckled.

“Okay, then how about… Morpheus?” Joann laughed.

“Okay, what the fuck, is that even a name?” Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

“I was thinking, maybe Axel?” Joann thought aloud.

“You like the sound of that?”

“Maybe, though it just sounds like he is that thing on a car, I think it makes it move?” Gavin smiled, then rubbed Joann’s left leg affectionately.

“Well, got any other guys names?”

“Not at the moment, I don’t know for girl names that’s the problem.”

“Well, you said you don’t want common names… what about, I don’t know, Yolanda?” Joann burst out laughing.

“Yolanda? Man, I think I would rather a common name. On a similar topic what do you think is the most common name for a woman to have?” Gavin thought about it.

“Probably Jen, or Jenifer.” Joann laughed.

“That’s true I know like ten Jen’s, so that’s totally not a possible name.”

“What about Carolyn?” Joann didn’t hear Gavin correctly.

“Sharon? No, I don’t think that would be a name for our baby.”

“What about Panama?”

“No, Maya?”

“Sandy?”

“Mary.”

“Kate.”

“Ashley!”

“Yes?” At this time Ashley Jenkins walked into the room.

“Hm? Oh, nothing Ashley, me and Gavin where just thinking about baby names.” Ashley smiled.

“You know what gender it is?”

“No idea.”

“I always thought that Jackson was a nice name.” Joann thought about it.

“Well, I was thinking Axel, but, now I’m thinking Cecil.”

“Oh I like that one.” Ashley agreed.

"Do you like it Gavin?" Gavin smiled.

"It sounds like a great name love."

“Then it’s settled, our baby’s name will be Cecil.”

“What if it’s a girl?” Gavin asked.

Joann paused.

“Damn it, I totally forgot about girl names for a second there!” Joann closed her laptop and put it on the table as Ashley walked off.

“I’m tired.” Joann said.

“I don’t think we are doing a Podcast today, you should take a nap.” Gavin said.

Joann nodded. Gavin got up and laid his sleepy girlfriend on the couch.

“I still think that Gabby is a top name.” Gavin joked around. Joann sleepily smiled.

“Think like that and our kid’s name is going to be Joann Free Jr if it’s a girl.” With that Joann fell asleep.

Gavin stayed by her side for as long as he could, rubbing her stomach in an attempt to feel the growing baby.


	45. Needs and Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re pregnant they are basically the same damn thing, and Joann’s trying not to let it overtake her mind while she and Gavin are shopping for food, though she doesn’t exactly succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My paper is finally done and over with :D! Now all I need to worry about is that fact that I'm failing my psychology class sense the teacher hates me -.-! Anyways I should be updating more often, I need to get into the motions of writing this story again, been way to long, but now the wait is over. Thanks for waiting so long everyone, love you all. -Kirbywarrior655

“So, we needed some more eggs yes?” Gavin asked Joann, currently Joann has been pregnant for three months, and it’s been showing.

“Yeah.” Joann looked at the selves, she didn’t want to go with Gavin to the market, though knowing him he wouldn’t remember everything that they needed so Joann tagged along.

The reason why she didn’t want to tag along wasn’t because she was tired, though that would be a good excuse, she has been tired more frequently as of late, though that was surprisingly not the problem for once. The reason why she didn’t want to tag along was because of cravings.

“Hey Gavin.”

“Yes love?”

“You think that we have some money to spare, so we can buy some of this awesome looking bread?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so interesting about it?” Joann took it off the shelf.

“It’s cinnamon bread, those things are awesome.” Gavin smiled.

“Sure, why not?” Joann smiled happily as she put the bread into the cart.

Though she wanted the bread she wasn’t exactly happy about it. She knew her cravings would probably put an end to Gavin’s wallet, though she tried to control it.

“Oh! What about this?” Then agian her ADHD did not help her out whatsoever.

“What is it love?”

“Pound cake!”

“What?”

“I got to like, once when I was younger, though my parents never got it again, I wonder if it tastes as good as childhood tells me it does.”

“Well if you want to try it, put it in the cart.” Joann smiled a little as she put the item into the cart.

Gavin smiled as well, he knew about these cravings, he read about them when he was researching baby stuff, and with that in mind he knew it would be best to go along with her weird cravings, in the end it would make her feel better, and she would stop craving said item (hopefully anyways,) he had the money to pay for said extra items so he wasn’t worried about that, all he was worried about was making sure his girlfriend was happy.

At the end of the shopping trip they managed to buy and extra ten kinds of food, none of which they actually needed.

“Okay, let’s see what I can make with all these new ingredients, you are hungry yes?” Joann nodded her head.

“Okay, I’ll make lunch.”

“You sure you don’t want help?”

“I can cook on my own love, you should relax for now.”

“Alright, if you insist.” Joann walked off into the living room and turned on the Xbox.

“You think that cinnamon bread for a sandwich sounds like a bad idea?” Gavin asked from the kitchen. Joann smiled.

“That sounds lovely Gavvy!” Joann wasn’t sure what made her think this, it sounded like a strange idea.

“Okay, I’m putting that in then!” Joann wasn’t exactly sure why being pregnant caused her to have random cravings for food, she knew it happened to a large amount of pregnant women, but why does it?

All it really does is create troubles and weird food combinations, neither of which Joann really needed at the moment.

"Hey.” Gavin sat down next to her, he was holding plate with an interesting looking sandwich one it.

“Here.” Joann took the plate.

“Thanks.” Gavin went and grabbed his plate and they ate.

“You think that I’m going to have to get some new clothing?” Joann asked.

“What?”

“Something more modest then my normal short skirts, I mean we are going to have a baby would we look like bad parents if I still dressed like I do now?” Gavin put his arm over Joann.

“I wouldn’t worry about it love, just keep wearing what makes you most comfortable.” Joann smiled a little, looking at her sandwich.

“Sorry about my cravings by the way.” Gavin raised one eyebrow.

“That’s why I didn’t want to go to the market, carvings would run rampant.”

“If you didn’t go then your cravings would strike at other times though love.” Joann paused.

“Good point.” Gavin pulled Joann in for a hug.

“Either way they aren’t bothering me so it shouldn’t worry you. As long as it keeps you happy I was planning on going along with your cravings.”

“You were?”

“Of course, if it would make it easier on you I would be more than happy to help.” Joann smiled, happy to know that at least it didn’t bother Gavin, god forbid she be a burden.

Joann finished her sandwich, and began to fall asleep due to the nice warmth that Gavin was radiating.

“You know that I will probably wake you up early in the morning at least one time during my pregnancy to get probably the grossest fast food due to cravings right?” Joann asked, nodding off. Gavin chuckled.

“Sure do. Don’t worry love, I’m ready for it all.” Sure, there were downsides to pregnancy, though Gavin was excited for the obvious upside, their first child.


	46. First signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five months of Joann’s pregnancy there is more to show the growth of her child other than a bigger stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the up and coming short stories will include Joann and Gavin's baby, there will be one shots about their parenting as well, however not every one shot after this one that is JoannxGavin will have their baby in it, sense this story kind of jumps around the time line a bit.
> 
> I have a few more short stories planned, though sadly I am starting to run out of one shot prompts yet again.
> 
> Though at this point I am just rambling onward like my ADHD would have me do all day so anyways please enjoy this chapter, and maybe my ramblings depends on if you actually read what i have to say... I am rambling again, ARGH just read the damn story please before I go insane!!!
> 
> Still have no regrets whatsoever!

“Oh, god damn it you zombie fuck.” Joann said as her sunflower died.

“Did you die love?” Gavin asked, he was currently sitting the round out sense he died as well, he was currently on his phone.

“Sadly yes, and now we’re good as dead.” Sure enough their allies could not hold the fort down without them.

“Play again?” Gavin asked. Joann sighed.

“No thanks, my hands are starting to hurt a bit.” Joann put her controller down.

“I personally just want to relax for a bit.” Joann took out her phone as well. Gavin put a TV show on.

“What’s on?”

“Nothing really good.”

“So, basically what else is new?”

“Yup.” Joann took the remote and started to change the channel.

“Wow, there really is nothing on.”

“Not unless you want to watch that movie we just flipped by.” Joann went to the previous channel.

“I don’t know, this seems kind of stupid.”

“Is it a horror movie?”

“Looks like it, honestly I think it’s more of a slasher movie. Wait, is that lady putting on her panties? Jesus lady why are you naked in a forest that has a monster in it?”

“She was planning on banging that guy probably.”

“He has a camera, so they were going to film a porno huh?” At this time the horror movie just went slasher.

“Oh god, I knew it! There’s the monster and now the ladies dead. Okay, I’m bored.” Joann turned off the TV.

“Come on, I wanna lie down.”

“Okay love.” The two went to their bedroom. Joann laid down on their bed, Gavin sat up next to her.

“I thought you like horror stuff.” Gavin said.

“Not movies, honestly for every good horror movie I see there are easily ten bad ones following it, and that’s a generous rounding.”

“What do you think is the weirdest one you heard of recently?” Joann thought about it.

“I think the weirdest I heard of recently is the alphabet killer.”

“How would that even work?”

“I don’t know, I would guess that every time the killer murders he progresses along with the alphabet.”

“So, like as in assault would be his first murder?”

“Following up with battery.”

“So would the letter just be for the way they were murdered, or for the weapon as well or something?”

“I have no idea, I didn’t watch it.” Gavin at this time laid down, resting his ear on Joann’s ever growing stomach. He was looking up at her.

“If so, then C could be club.”

“D would be detonation.”

“E is obviously elimination.”

“Man, that murderer is sure as fuck not original then. F could be flamberge.”

“What?”

“A large sword that needs two hands to wield.”

“My knob?” Joann made a noise that sounded like a deflating balloon before laughing.

“Exactly like your knob dear. What would G be besides the obvious gun?”

“Grenade.” Gavin suggested as he rested the back of his head on Joann’s stomach.

“I should have seen that one coming.” At this point Joann took out a Game of Thrones book.

“I was thinking of maybe reading this book series, is it good?”

“It’s top, though knowing you love I’m not sure if you would want to read that many pages.”

“Well, not in one sitting mind you.” Joann rested the bottom of the book on Gavin’s nose.

“Wha! Love.” Joann was giggling.

“Yes Gavvy?”

“There’s a book on my nose.”

“Well, remove it then.” Gavin started to move the book.

“Hey, I was reading that.”

“You told me to move it.”

“I said to remove the book that’s on your nose.”

“Your book is on my nose love.” Joann gave Gavin an innocent expression.

“It is? I didn’t realize, here I’ll get it off for you.” Joann took the book off his nose, and put her bookmark in its place.

“And now there’s a bookmark on my nose.”

“Well, remove it then.” Gavin went to remove it.

“Hey, I was going to use that.” Gavin sighed, then chuckled.

“Something tells me you are putting us in a loop love.”

“Naw, I would never.” Joann smiled.

“Okay fuck this, I was never a reader anyways.” Joann tossed the book onto the bedside table.

She yawned.

“I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“Okay, I’ll be right here if you wake up and need something.”

“Okay, thanks.” With that Joann closed her eyes.

Gavin was on his phone, listening to Joann’s still, rhythmic breaths. There were probably a lot of things he could be expecting at this time, like Joann randomly awaking up and wanting some kind of crazy fast food that took a whole hour to drive to get, sure, that happened before.

Though there was one thing that he was not expecting.

It came so fast, it startled the hell out of him. One minute he was reading a text that Michael sent him, next thing he knew something attacked his ear that was resting on Joann’s stomach.

“Wha bloody hell!” Gavin shouted as he jumped in surprise.

“What, what happened!?” Joann shouted.

Gavin fell to the floor and quickly scrambled back up.

“What happened Gavin?” Gavin started at her stomach.

“Gavin?” Gavin sat back down, then comfortingly ran his hand through Joann’s hair.

“Our baby just kicked my ear.” The two looked at each other, complete silence filled the room for a minute.

“Our baby, kicked you?” Gavin nodded.

There was a tiny hint of a smile on Joann’s face.

“Our baby’s grown up enough to kick.” Gavin openly smiled.

“Only roughly three more months love.” Joann nodded tiredly.

“I can barely wait.” With that she fell asleep.

Gavin was staring at her stomach affectionately, having to force himself to wait patiently for the baby’s arrival.


	47. Early Lullaby’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is excited about his first child, though maybe he is going a little too crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s lullaby/poem with Joann’s morbid input in the end, I have no fucking regrets what so ever!

It was a late Friday night at the Achievement Hunter’s office. Gavin was editing the latest Minecraft Let’s Play, Michael was editing a Rage Quit that he was not able to edit the previous day, Ray was editing an achievement guide, and the others were taking part editing some other Let’s Play.

Meanwhile the girls had commandeered Michael’s computer sense he could edit on his laptop. They where currently taking turns playing Starwal, and needless to say the hunters were having a hard time focusing.

“Oh god, it’s like we’re dancing!” Lily shouted.

“Dun dun dun, dun da, da dun!” Jackie shouted as she managed to stab Lily’s Narwhal.

“Jackie no, please!”

“You will die now Lily!”

“Surprise motherfucker!” Gina shouted as she stabbed Jackie’s Narwhal, though she wasn’t able to save Lily in time. Both Jackie and Lily were out of the game.

“I win!” Gina said.

“I demand I rematch.” Jackie said happily.

“Okay, game on then!”

“I think I’m sitting out for now.” Joann said, giving Jen her controller. She looked over to Gavin.

“You almost done Gavvy?”

“As a matter of fact, I just finished love.” Joann smiled a little.

“Good thing, I’m exhausted.” Joann and Gavin got up.

“Good luck with the noise boy’s.” Joann said.

The group said their goodbyes before Joann and Gavin left for home.

“Man, I’m glad tomorrow is a Saturday.” Joann said as the two got home.

“Had enough work for the week?” Gavin asked.

“You know it, come on, let’s just shower so I can fall asleep faster.” The two journeyed over to the bathroom and started a shower.

“You know that we’re going to have to make this house baby proof right?” Joann asked as she tiredly hugged Gavin, Gavin was currently washing her hair for her.

“What do you mean love?”

“I mean like we are going to have to get those plugs to plug up outlets when we are not using them, remove as many sharp objects from the baby’s reach. We are going to have to make this place baby proof.”

“That’s a good point, should we go shopping for stuff like that tomorrow love?” Joann shook her head.

“I want a day to relax before doing anything else.” Gavin nodded.

“Then I’ll go get it tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Once the two were done showering they dried off and went to bed, or, more like Joann went to sleep while Gavin put his ear on her growing stomach.

‘God, I can hear the little guy moving a bit, this is just so exciting.’ Gavin thought.

“So, we’re going to make this place safe for you when you come out little guy.” Gavin whispered to Joann’s stomach.

He was kind of glad that Joann was asleep, she would be laughing if she was awake. The sight to her would just be adorable.

“This place will be a very safe place for you, because we don’t want our little baby hurting themselves.” Gavin felt a little kick, and took it as a response.

“Well, I’m sure you don’t understand what I am saying, though some time you will. That’ll be fantastic.” There was movement yet again.

“Wow, lively tonight aren’t we? Perhaps an old rhyme my mother used to tell me would calm you down?” It seemed like the baby could hear Gavin, there was movement once again.

“There was a crooked man who walked a crooked mile, he found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked style, he bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in a little crooked house.” The baby’s movement was not the next thing Gavin heard.

“But the crooked man was sad, for once he had a thought, why should he have to be crooked, when others, they are not?” Joann could obviously feel the baby’s movement, so she wasn’t asleep, and for the record, she did indeed find the whole situation very cute, and decided to make a dark turn in order to startle, or possibly scare Gavin.

“Everything was worthless, he heaved a great big sigh, so he went a found a rope, and tied it to the sky.” Gavin looked to see Joann was awake. She was hoping to freak him out.

“Upon a chair he stood, his eyes were blank and dead, without another thought, he went and hung his head, now this story is not over, for this tale’s mythed and old, so go hide under your covers, there is something not yet told.” Gavin looked moderately freaked, though to Joann, that was not enough, after all, she had one more verse to go.

“There once was a crooked man, who had a crooked smile, and if you lived his life, he’ll send you through a trial, he lives for your torment, and takes it in strife, and believe he won’t stop ever, not tell you take your life.” Joann smiled a little at Gavin’s look of shock.

“Could you make that any creepier love?”

“Suppose I could.”

“Please don’t, it’ll disturb the baby.” Joann smiled.

“If it’s a child of mine they’ll be sure to love myths, legends, and creepy shit, might as well start now.” Before Gavin could argue Joann started up again.

“There was a crooked man who walked a crooked mile, he found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked style, he bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in a little crooked house. He met a crooked woman, and he found a crooked preach, they had a crooked marriage on a crooked little beach, they had some crooked children and they lived a crooked life, the crooked man, the mouse, the children, the wife.” Gavin was wondering why Joann thought this was morbid, then he found out thanks to the next verse.

“They were happy for a number of crookedly long years, they lived a life of crooked happiness, no worries, no fears, until one day the crooked wife upset the crooked man, so he yelled a crooked yell, and then he hit her and he ran. The crooked man came again at the stroke of twelve, that was when their crooked life, became a living hell. There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile, and when he killed his wife and kids, he smiled a crooked smile.” Joann paused.

“I doubt the baby knows what I am saying anyways, I would never say something like this when it’s an actual baby though.” Joann looked at Gavin’s scared expression.

“Come off it Gavvy, the crooked man isn’t real.” Joann pulled him towards her, so she could cuddle with him.

“And if he is,” Joann whispered in his ear, “there might have been a crooked man, and he might have walked a crooked mile, though if he messes with you he’ll face an angry girlfriend, and she has an evil smile.” With that Joann promptly fell asleep.

Gavin smiled and soon, he fell asleep to, hoping to god that the baby indeed couldn’t hear Joann’s morbid poems.


	48. Cecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann goes into labor in an unexpected time, how will she and Gavin react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this short story, now keep in mind that there will be parenting one shots along with baby Cecil in short stories that he can be applied to, at least one AU short story I have planed that Cecil might not be able to be in (unless it's under age pregnancy or something like that) anyways aftet the next short story after this one I am sad to say but I am running out of prompts... so for now I'm going to hunt for some more *holds keyboard like it's a rifle* be right back!

“Can’t we just relax for a bit?” Joann asked Gavin.

Three months have passed and Joann’s delivery was just around the corner. Gavin was very worried over Joann’s state of being, she was going to be going into labor alarmingly soon, and she wasn’t worried about it?

Joann was currently resting on their bed. Gavin nervously eyed Joann’s stomach.

“The doctor said I’m due next week, not today Gavvy, come on, lay down or something.” Gavin paused, then slowly sat down next to Joann.

Joann turned the TV on.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Joann asked.

“I’m not sure, do you need anything love?” Joann shook her head.

“No, and I’ll be fine Gavin.” Gavin didn’t look convinced.

“Come on, can we watch a movie, please? I know I’m close to labor, but I just want to relax right now.” Gavin got up.

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“Okay, I’ll still be here when you come out.” Gavin walked into the bathroom, not completely sure what he should do at the moment.

From what he read this last week is supposed to be very stressful, and for him it has been.

He wasn’t sure how it’s been going for Joann, sense she was the one who was actually pregnant, though he could bet that she wasn’t any less stressed. It was probably just that she wasn’t showing it.

He has been making sure to do as many of Joann’s daily tasks for her so she could get some extra needed rest. Though sense they were this close to the due date Gavin couldn’t exactly sit or relax.

He was so excited and nervous at the same time.

On one hand Joann was correct, he shouldn’t exactly have a nervous breakdown until a week from now, but on the other hand according to some articles he read about birthing it is not uncommon to birth one week early. Gavin didn’t want to make Joann unhappy and say no to watching a movie with her, but he was just too freaking tense.

Eventually about after twenty minutes of debating he finally managed to calm himself down and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Joann was taking a nap it seemed.

Gavin smiled a little, then walked over and sat down next to her. Joann groaned a little as she woke up.

“Hey, did you come to a decision?” Gavin nodded.

“Sure did, so, what movie did you want to watch?”

“I was meaning to watch Iron Man 3 recently.”

“Okay, I bet that’s on Netflix.” Gavin searched through the titles and sure enough it was on.

He sat back as he pressed the play button. Joann quickly commandeered his left arm, for snuggling purposes. He smiled as he looked at her.

“Comfortable?” Joann nodded, then turned her attention back to the movie. The first hour of the movie went along smoothly, Gavin was managing to relax.

He got some popcorn, and of course Joann was playfully throwing some into his mouth whenever he opened it.

He was just glad he didn’t decide to get some soda, though Joann has great aim, he doubted she could manage getting all the soda into his mouth.

Everything was going fine, that is until around the halfway point of the movie Joann went into labor.

Suffice to say that Gavin lost his shit and started to panic again. He managed to keep it together and drive Joann to the hospital, even though he only drove in America a few times before. Once Joann was in the room was when the nerve racking part begun.

After several hours of waiting (which felt like days to both Joann and Gavin) the process was finally over, the baby was born. After Gavin managed to calm down from his inside panic attack the baby was cleaned up and put in a blanket.

“Congrats you two, it’s a boy.” The doctor confirmed.

Gavin looked over to Joann, who was smiling a little, looking at the baby.

“What’s his name?” The doctor asked.

“Cecil?” Joann looked up at Gavin, Gavin smiled.

“Cecil.” Gavin agreed.

“Okay, come on we should get your wife to a room, she must be tired.” Gavin was to happy to correct the man on their relationship. Joann was going to be his wife of course, just, when the time is right.

Joann carried their child as Gavin helped her walk to a free room. The doctor left to give them some free time with their new child.

“How are you feeling love?” Gavin asked as Joann laid down.

She gave him Cecil, who began to cry once more. Joann smiled a little.

“Cecil seems to like me more.” Gavin laughed as he began to clumsily attempt to soothe the baby. He managed to calm the baby down.

“Prepare for a lot of sleepless nights.” Joann commented.

“Filled of love of course, yet a lot of crying nights none the less.” Gavin smiled.

“Now remember love, no more morbid poems until our little baby is older.” Joann laughed a little.

“Course not, I’m going to take a nap, okay?”

“Sure thing.” With that Joann fell asleep.

Gavin was slowly rocking the baby in order to comfort it. He knew that being a parent is not going to be easy, though it would be totally worth it if it meant starting a family.


	49. Stir fried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So getting drunk and making your own food might not exactly be the best idea, and that is just what Jackie and Geoff do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided sense Jackie and Geoff have been dating for so damn long that they got married, might do a chapter on that if I can get a good prompt for it. It seemed fitting that they would marry first, also, this idea still makes me chuckle even faster writing it.

It was morning in Austin, roughly around eleven thirty five.

Most people would be awake by now, though Geoff was just getting up. He slowly got up in order not to wake his sleeping wife, who strangely was not wearing anything.

He got up only to realize that he had a killer hangover, he knew he drank to get drunk yesterday, though what exactly did the two do?

‘Whatever,’ Geoff thought as he walked over to the bathroom.

‘We can worry about that later, I just need to piss, then maybe get some water before crashing back on the bed once more.’ Once Geoff did his business he walked out to see Jackie standing outside.

“Hey, you feeling alright?” Geoff asked.

“Apart from the obvious headache I’m good.” Geoff nodded his head.

“Right, I think we had some Aspirin in the kitchen, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the kitchen then.” Jackie nodded her head before walking into the bathroom.

Geoff walked down the hallway into the living room and over to the kitchen. What he saw didn’t exactly please him.

“What the fuck happened here?” The kitchen looked like a complete mess.

There was flour on the floor (or at least he hoped it was flour) two cake tins on the counter, some icing on the table along with three empty tubes that used to contain most of said icing, two dirty plates on the table, along with a half eaten cake. He had a whole lot to clean that’s for sure.

He took some Aspirin before setting out on doing his cleaning job. Eventually when he was finally finished Jackie walked into the kitchen.

“Hey daddy, just starting breakfast?” Jackie looked at the table.

“The cake is still there? I thought we would have eaten it all.” Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, we baked a cake last night?” Jackie laughed a little.

“You don’t remember, do you?” Geoff shook his head. Jackie smiled a little as she grabbed a fork, and continued to eat the cake.

“Mmm, still good.” Geoff sat down next to her.

“I think it’s all that icing we put on this that’s managing to keep this in good tastes honestly.”

“What did we do last night?”

“Oh, right! Well,” 

* * *

“Finally, the end of Friday.” Jackie said happily as she plopped onto the living room’s couch.

“Hey Geoff honey, could you grab me a beer?”

“Sure.” Geoff bought in an unhealthy amount of alcohol.

“We drinking to get drunk tonight?” Geoff grinned.

“Hell yeah we are.” Jackie smiled, she knew the routine of their drunk nights.

“Okay, sense tomorrow is Saturday, why not?” Jackie took her first drink as Geoff started up a game of Minecraft.

“Oh god, playing Minecraft drunk would be a terrible idea.” Jackie said.

“Or it could be one of our best ideas ever.” Geoff said as he downed his first bevv.

“Perhaps, though if we wake up tomorrow after some drunk love to find sculptures of dicks all over the place, I’m blaming you.” Geoff laughed.

“Why not blame yourself? Dicks seem to be on your mind already.” Jackie blushed a little.

“Nope, it’s your fault.” Geoff smiled.

“Sure thing dear.” After a few more bevvs the night took an interesting turn, for Geoff just needed one more drink until he was smashed, and Jackie was already hammered.

“Daddy, you make a dick.”

“Heh heh heh, look where it’s next to.” It was next to a statue of Jackie’s Minecraft character.

“Oh really?” Geoff started to giggle, something he would only do if he was drunk, like in the Bad Piggies Let’s Play.

He only continued to laugh harder as Jackie threw her jeans at him.

“You missed my face.” Geoff said challengingly, only to have Jackie’s shirt land on it.

“I win.” Jackie said happily. Just then her stomach growled.

“I’m hungry.” Jackie said in a needy manor.

“I don’t think we have anythin to put into the oven.” Geoff said.

Jackie made a little unhappy sigh.

“But I’m hungry.” She said once more.

“Maybe we can make something?” Geoff asked. Jackie got up.

“Perhaps we can make a pie?”

“Or maybe a steak?”

“No, oh I know, we’ll bake a cake!” So it was settled, one drunk man who had no idea how to bake anything and a half naked woman who couldn’t tell the difference between a steak and a cake in her drunken state, where going to attempt to bake a cake.

“Okay, so what do we need in order to bake a cake?” Geoff asked.

“Flour, milk, eggs, I think we need a lot of eggs.” Jackie said as she took the needed material out and put it onto the counter.

“Right, and icing.” Geoff took out three tubes of it.

“I don’t think we need that much, do we?”

“I think we need more.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, don’t they use around five of these whole tubes?”

“Maybe, yeah I think you’re right.” Geoff took out two more.

“Okay, so flour, how much flour do we need?” Jackie asked.

“I think it’s supposed to fill one fourth of the bowl.” Jackie paused.

“What the fuck is one fourth of this bowl?” Geoff paused.

“Can I have the flour?”

“Sure, whoops!” At this Jackie tripped on her own foot and fell, sending a good amount of the flour flying all over the place.

“You alright?” Geoff asked. Jackie managed to get back up, though she was pretty much completely coved in flour.

“I’m a ghost, booooo!” Jackie shouted.

“Oh god, so scary!” Geoff turned and ran.

“Boo, I’ll haunt you, boo!” The two ran about for around thirty minutes, Geoff shouting and Jackie giggling all the while.

The two stopped when they ran back into the kitchen.

“I think we should finish making the cake first before we go running again.” Geoff said.

“Boo?” Jackie responded.

“You’re not a ghost Jackie.” Geoff got a bra to the face as a rebuttal. He chuckled.

“I see skin color now, your still not a ghost.” The panties were next to be thrown at him. He smirked.

“Your clothes are now mine.” He said jokingly, Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

“Ghosts don’t need clothing daddy.” Geoff rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Come on miss ghosty, let’s finish this cake.”

“Okay.” The two continued their drunk baking.

“So, how much milk is needed?” Geoff asked.

“I think the recipe called for two cups.”

"Like these cups?” Geoff took out two cups, each kind of big in size.

“I think so, fill those to the brim then let’s add the eggs.”

“Scrambled or sunny side up?” Jackie laughed.

“I think it’s just talking about cracking the egg shell and putting the inside in without cooking them.”

“Nonsense, the egg shell gives it that crunch.”

“The ones that are not supposed to be in cakes?” Geoff paused.

“Oh yeah.” Jackie cracked a few eggs and put them in the bowl.

“Okay, so now we do what?” Jackie paused, thinking about Geoff’s question.

“I think we stir it."

“Stir fry it?” Jackie thought about it.

“Perhaps.” Jackie turned on the stove.

“Do you know how to stir fry things daddy?”

“I could make my best attempts at it I suppose.” Jackie put the mixture into a pan.

Geoff started to stir it, occasionally flipping the batter.

“I think this is good enough.”

“Okay.” Jackie took out two cake tins.

“Put the batter inside these.” Geoff put the batter in and Jackie put them into the oven.

“Right, now these need to bake for I think around forty five minute.”

“Well then.” Geoff said, picking up Jackie.

“Why don’t we play some Ghost Busty, ey dear?” Jackie was confused.

“Ghosts aren’t busty though.”

“This one certainly is.”

* * *

“And that’s all I remember, I just assumed we ate the whole cake afterwards.” Jackie concluded, having made another sizeable dent in the cake.

Geoff sighed, they were going to have to clean the sheets later. He sat down next to Jackie and took out a fork of his own.

“How much of a wreck is this cake?” Jackie smiled.

“Thanks to your idea of putting way to much icing on this cake, it somehow managed to balance the bad taste of the cake itself.” Geoff took a bite.

“Hm, your right, it’s not too bad.” The two continued to eat the cake, until Jackie giggled.

Geoff looked at her curiously.

“Stir fry the batter, seriously.” Geoff grinned.

“What, I can’t hear you miss ghost.”

“Oh boo.” Jackie stuck out her tongue, both of them making a mental note to get drunk and bake a whole lot more, the end result was actually not that bad compared to what it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wither or not Jackie is in the nude for the entirety of the beginning and end parts (when Jackie is not retelling what the two did) is up to the reader. I personally think so cause I find it amusing (for some reason >.>)


	50. How Many Licks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen is having troubles with her progressing relationship with Ray, Joann gave her a hard shove in the right direction, though perhaps she would like a smaller push instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies we jump down the rabbit hole once more after the family friendly zone that is a pregnant short fic. Though I do like the ending, kind of a facepalm and an ‘aw that’s kind of, if not really cute’ kind of moment. I still have no regrets whatsoever. Something else worth noting is that I am not going to be able to post next week because I am going on vacation, though I will try to write then I will not be able to post, so that being said I am going to post a lot more this week, so I hope you enjoy the mostly daily uploads!

“Something wrong Jen?” Lily asked as she sat back in the chair next to Jen.

Lily wasn’t making photos so she was hanging out with Jen, Gina, and Joann.

“I don’t know, its just,” Jen didn’t finish her sentence.

“Having some more worries about you and Ray?” Joann asked.

Jen nodded.

“Is it something bad?” Lily asked. Jen shook her head.

“Jen’s shy.” Joann decided to point out the obvious.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Gina asked.

“I don’t want to say, it’s embarrassing.” Joann smiled a little, she had a feeling she knew what Jen was walking about.

“Is it sexual?” Joann asked. Before Gina or Lily could tell Joann that she shouldn’t be asking about other people’s sex life Jen quietly said, “yes.”

Gina and Lily looked back, confused.

“I know what Jen’s worried about, though I thought my help was enough.” Jen blushed a little by now.

“Come on girl, we’ll help, if you want to ask us, ask us.” Gina comfortingly urged.

“Well, no,” “come on Jen, it’s not like we’re going to parade around the company and say you are banging Ray, it’s pretty much obvious and sense there are no over crazed fan girls of his here, so your safe.” Joann got up and closed the door.

“There, now it’s just us women.” Joann sat back down.

“But seriously, if you don’t want to talk about it we can change the sub,” “Is there like a certain technique or something?” Jen blurted out.

The other three fell silent.

“Technique for what?” Jen was already hiding her face in her hoodie, trying to resist all her urges to run, er, technically walk due to her bad leg, out of the room in embarrassment.

“Are you talking about you know, well…” Gina’s voice trailed off, not exactly wanting to plunge right into the awkward questions.

“So, like erotic dancing or something?” Lily attempted to lightly nudge her way to the question. Jen did not respond.

“I don’t think that’s the problem.”

“Well Gina what do you think it is?” Joann rolled her eyes, the other two weren’t exactly getting anywhere.

“Are you talking about sucking or fucking?” Joann did what she did best, knock down the front fucking door and asked the down to Earth question. Jen paused.

“Suck.” She eventually said. Lily laughed a little.

“It’s not that funny.” Jen said, attempting to hide her whole body inside her hoodie.

“No, I wasn’t laughing about that, I was just thinking about a technique you could do to practice a bit.” Gina raised one eyebrow.

“Oh, are we about to see a different side of our innocent friend Lily over here?” Lily laughed a little.

“Though seriously Jen, it’s not exactly too difficult to practice for that kind of stuff.” Jen poked half of her hidden body back out of her hoodie.

“Hey, Lily you in there?” Michael knocked on the door.

Lily looked over to Joann.

“Joann, do you still have our lolli stash?” Joann smiled as she opened her purse.

“Which flavor?”

“Eh, I had enough of the cherry for a bit, how about blue berry?”

“Sure, here.” Joann tossed Lily a lollipop.

“Why do you have a stash of those?” Gina asked.

“Cause they are a nice quick little snack, that and for this.” Lily put the lollipop into her mouth.

“Yeah Lily’s in here Michael, you can come in.” Joann said. Michael entered the room.

“Hey Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to join me later on today for the live stream before I do a full play.” Lily thought about out.

All the while she was playing with the lollipop, moving it around with her tongue.

“Hm, I dunno.” Michael was trying his hardest not to turn Lily’s ‘innocent’ licking of said treat as something more dirty and perverted, though he wasn’t exactly doing that good of a job at it.

“Perhaps you could do that tomorrow? I kind of just want to relax in bed as soon as possible.” Lily said, taking out the lollipop and giving it one more, very convincing lick.

Michael didn’t really need to think about which one he wanted to do.

Let’s see, send time with his lover, or trying to remember where all the god damned jiggies are in Banjo Kazooie?

“Sure, I’ll just let the guys know I’m postponing the Full Play until tomorrow.” Lily smiled, then got up and hugged Michael.

“Okay, love you Mikey.” Michael took the lollipop out of his lovers mouth in order to kiss her.

“I love you to honey.” He put the lollipop back into her mouth and walked off.

“See? Works like a charm.” Lily said as she sat back down.

“It’s really that easy?” Jen asked.

“Yeah, if you need more convincing I mean we could probably get Gavin in here and let Joann work her magic.” Lily said.

“What exactly do you do anyways?” Gina smiled.

“I think she needs another example.” Lily laughed.

“No, I think she might need some practice that’s all.” Joann tossed Jen a lollipop.

“I hope you don’t mind grape.”

“No, I like grapes.”

“Of course you do, you’re a person.”

“What?”

“You know, people like grapes?”

“Oh, boo.” Joann laughed at Jen’s playful disapproval of the quote.

“Sent Ray a text, he’s coming over.” Lily said.

“What, he’s coming here now!? But I have no idea how to even do this yet!” Jen was obviously in a panic.

“Whoa whoa settle down Jen. It’s simple, just put the lollipop in your mouth and let your tongue do the rest of the talking.” Lily explained.

Before Jen could argue or panic anymore Ray knocked on the door.

“Hey cutie, I’m here, you wanted to see me?” Jen looked panicked at the other gals.

Lily smiled encouragingly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” She whispered.

“Yeah, hold on Ray I’ll get the door.” Joann said.

Jen popped the lollipop into her mouth as Joann opened the door.

“You wanted to see me Jen?” Jen did as the others suggested, so she let her tongue talk for her, though she still had no idea what the fuck she was supposed to be doing.

In the end she got a confused Ray. Gina was on her phone while Lily had her face in one of her hands.

Joann was staring off into space, though she was thinking, ‘Jesus, this is like Rachel all over again.’

Jen was silently freaking out. She wasn’t sure what she was doing wrong, more or less she wasn’t even sure about what Lily did that was correct.

Ray continued to look at his girlfriend with increasing curiosity. He knew what she was attempting to do, but was that what she called him over for?

Eventually Jen made a noise that sounded like a deflating balloon as she managed to eject the lollipop with her tongue. Jen pouted as the lollipop hit the floor.

Ray smiled a little as he picked up the lollipop and put it in the trash. He knew what Jen was attempting to do, not that it didn’t work, how could he not be tempted by the cuteness that was Jen?

“If that was what you wanted to see me for, the answer is yes.” Ray walked up and kissed Jen on one of her pink cheeks.

“Though hopefully it can wait until when we get home?” Jen’s blush only increased. Ray smiled.

“Okay, I’ll see you later cutie.” Ray walked off, Jen attempted to bury herself into her hoodie once more.

She was going to need a whole lot more practice if she was going to understand what Lily did at all.


	51. Not Exactly a Ménage à trios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann brings up an interesting point one night while you, her, and Gavin are eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, a reader insert/OT3 chapter/AU! I have a few more coming up and have at least for each pairing, that being said this is the GavinxJoann one, I have no regrets, so enjoy! Also to anyone who does not know the French words at the end basically means ‘three some.’
> 
> Also, if you are someone who feels uncomfortable putting yourself into a story you could also create an OC (original character) of your own and put it in place of yourself.
> 
> Something else worth noting is that you, the reader's gender was left to be ambiguous, the reason was because it feels awkward for some people if they are a male and need to refer to themselves as female for the stories sake, so your gender is up to you to decide for the story.
> 
> I also did not add the readers name sense everyone has different names, that being said I also did not put a physical description for the reader sense everyone is (or at least could be) built differently, it was left wicked vague so the reader themselves could fully put themselves into the story.
> 
> And now I am just rambling, so please read the story before I continue onward.

“Hm.”

“What is it love?” Gavin asked.

It was currently dinner time on a late Thursday night.

Gavin was cooking while you and Joann were providing Gavin some company.

“I don’t know, it’s just,” Joann looked over to you.

You weren’t sure what Joann was thinking about, though knowing her it was probably something random, yet interesting at the same time.

“I’ve been thinking recently.” Joann started up.

“What have you been thinking about Joann?” You indulged your first lover.

“Sense you, me, and Gavin are some weird kind of three person couple, I’ve been putting some thought into some certain aspects of our relationship.” You grinned.

“If it’s about you being squished in the middle of our bed when we are asleep I wouldn’t worry about it, we’re getting a bigger bed this weekend.” Joann smiled.

“That wasn’t what was bothering me, though the space would be nice I don’t mind snuggling between the two of you. No what I was thinking about is a bit less innocent."

“Uh oh Joann’s getting horny again.” You playfully tease. She openly blushed.

“It’s not exactly the sex itself that I was thinking about.”

“What is it then love?” Gavin asked as he finished making the meal.

“It’s well…” Joann’s voice trailed off.

You weren’t sure what Joann was trying to imply or what she wanted you and Gavin to guess what she is thinking about.

The feeling was weird, she was comfortable with this whole relationship, right?

You knew that you where the third wheel, though when they let you in the relationship it wasn’t like it was rocky, you liked both of them, and they liked you as equally as they liked each other, that doesn’t mean that this isn’t any less awkward though, it was only the third week after all.

“You know about French kissing, yes?”

“Of course.” You and Gavin reply.

“Well, that’s with two people. You guys know my mind it tends to wonder off and recently I was thinking, if we where to ever French kiss as a three person couple, how would we do that?” You opened your mouth, though quickly closed it, if you were to be honest with yourself you had no idea, the nature of that question threw you off balance.

"We would probably have to make a triangle like figure.” Gavin said.

Joann paused, taking a bite of her food.

“Perhaps.”

“We could test this after dinner if you want.” You offer. Joann smiled.

“You read my mind didn’t you babe?” You chuckled, then nodded your head.

“Well, hope you two are finished, cause I am.” Joann said as her fork made a light thud on her plate.

You looked at her plate, you knew that Joann eats really fast, though that doesn’t mean you don’t get surprised whenever Joann wolfs down her food in a matter of a few minutes.

“How do you eat that fast?” Gavin asked.

“Well, in my family there is only one rule about food. If you don’t eat fast enough then most of the good foods gone cause everyone else ate it all already. So in order to be up to par with the boys in my family I eat quicker then all of them, makes sure I still get something good to eat. I guess it kind of just stuck and now I eat wicked fast.” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Either way, I’m going to shower while you two finish eating.” Joann got up and went to get her plate, though Gavin put his hand on it.

“We got it, go shower.”

“If you insist.” Joann walked off.

“How the fuck would you French kiss with three people anyways?” You wonder aloud.

“I’m not sure, though I’m going to assume again that we have to sit in a kind of triangle pattern.”

“Makes sense, though it still sounds very complicated.”

“I wouldn’t think about it too much right now love, we’ll find out once Joann’s done with her shower.” Gavin took the plates and went off to wash them.

You walked up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. You laid down and thought about the idea some more.

Though Joann didn’t voice this, she was right about something, this question of hers sure is perplexing.

“Hey.” You felt a light figure plopping herself onto the bed.

“Hey.” You said as you sat up, pulling Joann onto your lap. She kissed you.

“Now how will that work with three people?” You asked. Joann thought about it.

“I’m still not sure.”

“I hope you two are ready to find out though.” Gavin said as he walked up. You two smiled.

“Course we are.” You allowed Joann to get off your lap and sit next to you.

“So, how exactly are we going to do this?” Joann asked as you and Gavin shared a quick kiss.

“Hold on, I think, again, we should sit in a triangle fashion.” The three of you did as Gavin thought.

“But something is bothering me, I knew about this, that’s not the problem.” You and Gavin curiously looked at each other.

“Then what is babe?” You ask.

“French kissing needs you to put each others tongues in each others mouths, and seeing as we don’t have two tongues how are we going to do that part of the French kiss?” You and Gavin thought about it.

“Maybe if we put our tongue in a different person’s mouth then we could achieve this?” Joann smiled.

“That’s how a normal French kiss works yes.” You shook your head.

“No I mean, like if I put my tongue in Gavin’s mouth, he puts his tongue in your mouth, and you put yours in mine, would that work?” Joann thought about it.

“That’s probably as close as we would get.”

“Okay, let’s try this out.” The three of you pressed lips.

It felt weird, that’s for sure. You couldn’t help but laugh after a few seconds. You were not the only one.

“Aw, come off it.” Gavin said, which only made you and Joann laugh harder.

“Well that failed!” Joann said happily as the two of you sat back up.

“Oh well, I guess kissing is just one thing that the three of us can’t do at the same time.”

“There is something else we can do at the same time though.” Gavin said, pulling Joann onto his lap.

You put her legs on your lap. You began to rub Joann’s legs in a comforting manor while Gavin felt up and down her back.

Joann began to blush, having both your attentions at the same time was certainly nice.

“Like watch TV?” She asked innocently.

Gavin looked surprised. Joann was normally not one to shy away from sex, though you laughed, knowing her she just wanted to have as much energy for tomorrow as she could, sense tomorrow she has a boat load of lines to say for RWBY.

“Like watch TV.” You said as you picked up Joann’s legs. Gavin stood up as well and the two of you carried her down to the living room.

Though French kissing is out of the question, that doesn’t mean spending some time together was not.


	52. Redrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Let’s Fail including both Achievement Hunters and Achieve Gals! In this installment they play the G Mod hilarity that is, murder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going to probably be the last chapter I will post before I go away for a week, hopefully I'll have some time to write some more in order to bring you guys more content when I come back, anyways happy April vacation to anyone else who has the time off!

“No, move the microphone here.” Rachel said to Ryan, that day the group was going to do something hopefully awesome, though it probably wouldn’t work thanks to their internet connection problems they were having as of late.

The Achievement Hunters were thinking about some fun Let’s Plays they could possibly do, and saw a lot of their fans wanted them to play a game called Murder. As it turns out it was some kind of game on Garry’s Mod.

Geoff thought it would be a fun idea of they got their significant others into the action, so there they where, trying to set up six computers for the girls to play on in the podcast room.

Joann was good, she was sitting down on the couch, her Alienware laptop resting on a pillow she put on her legs.

Jackie and Geoff got a system working on the table and Jack was able to replicate it rather smoothly.

Michael got a table for Lily’s equipment.

Jen was in the normal room with the lads sense they could squish one more person in.

Though Ryan and Rachel where having some problems.

“So, is this good enough?” Ryan asked.

The two were trying to set some equipment on the couch, and it looked very clumsy.

Though they did manage after a few minutes, and then came actually playing the game.

“Okay, is everyone recording?” Geoff asked.

“We’re good over here.” Jackie responded.

“Okay, so,” “WAH MICOOL!” Gavin shouted.

“Oh god, Michael’s the murderer!” Joann shouted.

“Run!” Rachel shouted.

“AHHHHH!” Ryan shouted in a crazy deranged tone.

“Okay let’s play god damn it.” Geoff chuckled.

“Why does Michael have a knife when we have nothing?” Lily asked.

“Hold on, I’ll explain next round.” Joann said.

"You can tell a Let’s Play is going to be good when only one person has even played this mod before.” Jack was about a critical as ever.

“No worries Jack, I got this.” Joann said, she pulled out a revolver.

“Booyah!”

"Damn it, I killed half of you before I died!” Michael shouted. The next round started.

“Okay everyone, clam down and let Joann explain how to play this game.” Gavin said. Everyone quieted down.

“Okay, so basically we are trying to find out which one of us is the murderer, there is only one murderer. Most of us are bystanders without a gun, one bystander has the gun and the murderer has the knife, so that’s one way to find out who is the murderer.” Joann concluded.

“So, uh, who has the gun anyways?”

"I do love.” Gavin said.

“Oh, okay, die!” Joann took out her knife and threw it in Gavin’s head.

“WAH, Love!”

“Run Joann’s the murderer!” Jen shouted.

The group ran away. Joann grabbed her knife.

“Guys wait, you can get the gun from Gavin’s dead body, you know that right?” At that time Michael, Jen, Rachel, Jackie, Jack, and Ray all were disconnected.

“Fuck.” Was the general reaction.

“At least the server didn’t go down, right?” The server crashed.

“Maybe I should keep my mouth shut.” Gina said.

Once the server was back up the game restarted.

“Well, this is going to be a Let’s Fail.” Geoff commented.

“Knowing our internet I would second that.” Jackie agreed.

“Okay, so are we starting all over again?” Ray asked.

“Probably not, I don’t think Joann wants to constantly explain the rules.”

“Yeah, I really wouldn’t want to.” Joann agreed.

“Okay so, which one of you is the murderer?” Jackie asked as she pulled out the gun.

“Oh god Jackie has the gun!” Jackie fired at the shouter, and she killed Rachel.

“Rachel no!”

“Argh, I’m blind!”

“Yeah if you shoot a bystander you,”

“Prepare to die Jackie!” Ryan grabbed the gun and avenged his lover.

“Ryan no!” Geoff shouted.

“I’m blind! What the fuck?” Geoff fired and killed Ryan.

“Why am I blind all of a sudden!?” Geoff shouted.

“If I could explain,” Joann tried once more.

“OH GOD!” Ray shouted as Lily stabbed him.

“I guess not, run Lily’s the murderer!” Joann grabbed the gun and ran.

“Get back here Joann!” Lily shouted.

“Never!” Joann turned around and killed Lily with a headshot.

“Okay, so let me explain, if you kill a bystander with the gun as a bystander you drop the gun and become blind for a short amount of time.”

“Can the murderer pick up the gun love?”

“Sure if the murderer throws their knife anything is possible. Just keep in mind I’m pretty sure that the bystanders can pick up the knife.”

“So, which one of us is the murderer?” Gina asked. At this time Geoff disconnected.

“Geoff was the murderer, and then he disconnected to throw the trail off of him.” Jackie said.

“My, that’s, that’s genius!” Michael shouted.

“Okay I’m connecting again.”

“I’m thinking that my desk is going to need a router of its own so it can handle a multiplayer server.” Ryan pointed out.

“I second that notion good sir.” Joann agreed.

“The question still lingers, which one of us is the murderer?” Gina asked again.

“Well it’s not me dear I’ll tell you that much.”

“Okay Jack, I trust you.”

“I don’t.” Jen said.

“Who has the gun?” Joann asked.

“I do.” Michael said.

“Hey wait a moment.” Lily said. “What?” Michael asked.

“The last time Joann asked who had the gun she was the murderer, so, what if she is again?” Lily reasoned.

“Hey, yeah your right.” Michael pulled out the gun.

“Wait, what if Lily is just trying to trick you Michael? What if she is really the murderer?”

“Sorry Joann, but I trust Lily more, she wouldn’t be lying to me.”

“You will not kill Joann Micool!” Gavin ran in front of Joann, knife out.

He threw it at Michael, just as Michael fired. They both died.

“Oh, it was neither of us.” Lily said.

“Well I’ll be, the murderer stopped a murder with a murder and got murdered as well… murderously.” Joann was stunned. Another round started.

“Okay, so how about we don’t kill each other so quick? I want to explore this map.” Jen said.

“Alright, whoever the murderer is please don’t murder just yet.” Gina said.

“So, what does this map have to offer?” Joann asked as she started to walk around the map.

“Hey look, there’s a tank!”

“Wait what?”

“Look, there is a legit tank in front of this mansion.” The group walked up.

“Oh wow there is a tank here!”

“What do you think I would lie to you guys Ryan?”

“Knowing you Joann I wouldn’t put it past you to find like a grenade or something and just coax us over so you could kill us all.”

“What? No I would never.” Joann walked off.

“Huh, it looks like this is where the tank hit.” Joann remarked. Jack got on the tank.

“Hey, what’s this, there’s a button.” Without any further judgment Jack pressed the button.

Joann shouted out of surprise.

“Oh my god, I exploded!”

“Are you still alive love?”

“Yeah, but who the fuck shot me?”

“Jack did.” Rachel said.

“Did he now? Or perhaps it was you and you want to blame Jack to cover your tracks?”

“What no he literally said ‘hey look at this button’ and then he pressed it.”

“I saw it, Jack shot you love.” Gavin said.

“Okay, whoever has the gun please kill Jack.”

“Sucks to be you Joann because I have the gun.” Jack pulled out the gun.

“Damn it.” At this time the knife flew out of nowhere and killed Jack.

“Aw what the fuck?” Jack asked.

“Who threw that?” Joann asked.

“It came from my right, so sense Gavin is the only one from my left, and Joann is opposite me, that means that me, Gavin, and Joann are not the murderer.” Ray reasoned.

“So, that means that any of the others are.” Joann noted, running over and picking up the gun.

“Gavin grab the knife so the murderer won’t have a weapon.” Gavin ran over and grabbed the knife.

Jackie stepped forward a bit as Gavin ran up.

“Jackie, why are you stepping forward?” Joann asked.

“I wanted something to protect myself with.” Jackie said.

“A likely story.” Jen argued.

“Yeah, why would you need protection if the murderer doesn’t have a weapon?” Ray asked.

“Because I would feel more comfortable with a weapon so I don’t get stabbed in the back later.”

“Speaking of back stabbing, Gavin kill Jackie, she’s the murderer!”

“Okay love.”

“Gavin no!” Jackie shouted, then turned and ran for dear life.

“Come back here!” Gavin shouted.

“Chase the murderer!” Lily shouted.

The group, other than Joann and Geoff gave chase. Joann was aiming at the second entrance to the plaza they were in.

“I warn you Jackie, I got a gun.” Joann said as she saw Jackie running back.

“Joann’s got a gun.” Geoff sang.

“Joann’s got a gun.” Joann began to laugh.

“What is Jackie gonna do? Joann’s got a gun now your through.”

“Geoff honey I thought you were on my side.”

“Well I have no weapons dear, what can I do?” Joann fired and killed Jackie.

“Booyah!” Joann shouted.

“Darn it.” Jackie said. The server disconnected once more.

“Okay, one more time and I think we are just going to call it a let’s fail.” Geoff said.

“Oh my, the server is so laggy.” Joann complained.

“It’s even running?” Jackie asked.

“I don’t think so, it’s blowing a gut that’s for sure.”

“Should we just end it here?” Geoff asked.

“Maybe, if the internet is going to suck I would think so.”

“Well that game was fun, maybe we should play again some time, let’s stop!”


	53. Freckle Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lily get fairly drunk one night and get into a playful argument, just how many freckles does Michael have on his back?

“Hehe, fart magic.” Lily giggled as she continued to watch you play South Park: The Stick of Truth.

It was a Wednesday right after work. Michael needed to stay back in order to record a Full Play and he trusted you to entertain Lily while he was away.

You agreed, it was not like this was an impossible task.

Lily was not a difficult girl to entertain.

All you needed was a funny movie or videogame, plus a few bevvs, and sense you just got South Park the Stick of Truth yesterday and have been dying to play it all day today you knew you two would be busy until Michael showed up.

You grinned. “Yup, fart magic.” You said after taking a swig of your bevv.

It surprised you, as you knew Lily is a nice, sweet, and over all kind hearted individual, you thought she wouldn’t be the type to like the crude humor that is South Park, but as it turns out she actually likes South Park.

“Course South Park would, what’s next? Alien’s probing your butt or something?” You laughed, little did Lily know.

“God I hope not.” You played along, wanting to keep that little part of the game a secret.

Course you saw the trailer for the game, and not the one most people seen, you saw the beta trailer, the one that was shown at Comic Con.

“So, what’s next?” Lily asked.

“It seems like I need to rescue Craig from detention.” You said.

“Well, make fucking haste douche bag.” Lily giggled, you knew she has already had a copious amount of alcohol.

“Oh don’t make me turn this game around.” You joke.

Lily gave you this cute little perplexed expression.

“But, if you turned the game disk over, the game wouldn’t work.” You smiled, if there was an argument that no one would ever win ever, if would be wither or not Lily is adorable.

“That’s a good point, I didn’t think of that.”

“Yay, I’m smart.” Lily cheered.

You took a swig of your bevv, this night was probably going to be eventful. You remembered what happened last time Michael trusted you to entertain Lily while he was away, it’s what started your strange three people relationship.

You guys where rather close friends beforehand.

Though it was still kind of awkward, before you met the two you used to read some of the fan fictions, though it was mostly readerxMichael, which made you feel kind of strange, though you were fine with being a bit different compared to the average person, being normal is so fucking boring anyways.

By now you were comfortable enough with your relationship, Michael was a chill mother fucker despite what he shows on Rage Quit, and Lily was hands down one of the cutest, if not the cutest, person you’ve ever known, and when times are right both know how to be irresistibly sexy, so you had nothing to worry about.

“Hey,” Lily started up.

“Yes dear?”

“You know how many freckles Michael has on his back?”

“Um,” in truth you had no idea, out of all the things you could focus on when he doesn’t have his shirt on, you didn’t think counting his back freckles would be one of those things.

“I think, maybe a hundred?” You had to admit this was probably an accurate guess, but both of you where pretty much out of it drunk right then so this might have been an over shot.

“No, he has sixty eight, I’ve counted.” Lily corrected you, though you didn’t believe her.

“Oh? And it isn’t sixty nine freckles?” You challenged.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Um, no?” You laughed a little.

Lily in turn smiled, then lightly punched you in the arm.

“Shut up, it’s sixty eight and I should know, I counted.”

“Why did you count his back freckles anyways?”

“I was playing connect the freckles.”

“What the what? Never mind, I say the number is around a hundred.” You argued.

“Did you play connect the freckles?”

“Yes.”

“Liar, you never knew about the game until I just told you about it.”

“What if I did play it before while you were asleep?”

“What?”

“I don’t know I’m drunk.” At this moment the front door was closed.

“What’s up with you mother fuckers?” Michael greeted you two in his normal way. He walked into the room.

“Did you two get bevved up again?” Michael asked, he was amused with the state of drunk you two have entered at this point.

“Maybe, maybe not, who knows?” Lily said in a playful manor as Michael sat down between you two.

“So, what where you two talking about?”

“How many freckles you have on your back.” You started.

“I’m telling you he has sixty eight on his back.” Lily argued.

Michael chuckled, it was funny to see you and Lily drunkenly argue every once and a while, sense the arguments were normally ridiculous and ended up with the both of you giggling out of your drunken minds.

“So, what are the guesses?” Michael asked.

“I said sixty eight.” Lily said.

“I say around a hundred.” You respond.

“Okay, so this is how we are going to solve the problem.” Michael took off his shirt.

“Lily, take a picture of my back please.” Lily did so.

“Now, let’s count how many freckles I have.” Michael began to count, not exactly trusting either of you to count correctly at the moment.

“Sixty seven, and sixty eight.”

“Ha, see? I tolds you!” Lily said victoriously.

“I don’t believe it, the screen was kind of blurry.”

“Are you sure that’s not just your vision that’s blurry?” Michael asked

“You’re blurry!” Michael chuckled.

“Exactly, that means you’ve been drinking too much.”

“There is so more than sixty eight freckles on your back.”

“Oh really?” Lily got up.

“Be right back.” She walked off, then came back, sharpie in hand.

“Oh god damn it.” Michael chuckled.

“Here.” Lily tossed the sharpie over to you. You caught it, somehow.

“Now, connect the freckles, and count every single one of them.” Lily said.

You started to count as you connected Michael’s freckles in the best swirly pattern you could possibly make.

“Sixty seven, sixty eight.” You finished.

“Oh, wow!”

“See, I told you.” Lily said. You stuck your tongue out.

“And now I need a shower.” Michael said as he got up.

“We’ll join you.” You and Lily got up.

“I’m not sure if letting two drunk people shower with me is a good idea, the last thing we need is for one of you to black out and almost drown.”

“But, we could find a way to die out here as well.” Michael paused, you did have a point.

“Come on, please?” Lily insisted.

Michael sighed, then smiled. “Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note I saw the beta trailer for the South Park game... it was certainly a gem, poor Randy >.


	54. Till Death do You Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie AU, that being said Austin is mostly over run and a good chunk of the Rooter Teeth Community makes their last stand, though something is bothering Gavin deeply, where exactly is Joann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came around faster huh? This just shows I am running out of one shot prompts! Also just for a heads up the lines in this story either man it's a flash back, or a change of perspective, kind of confusing, but that's a writing style I decided to use this story so... no regrets?

“As I thought,” Lily said glumly as she and Michael looked into the group’s storage.

“We are running out of food.” She said unhappily to Michael. Michael nodded.

“Well, I doubt there is really any food at the market two blocks away.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to check would it?” Michael shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe, we should talk to the others about this first.”

“Okay.” The two walked back into the parts of the company building that the others lived in.

“Hey, so how does our food supply look?” Geoff asked the two as they walked into the room.

“Not good, we only have enough food to last us roughly two days.” Lily said as she sat down on a chair.

She looked around the room. Geoff and Jackie where sitting together, so was Ryan and Rachel, Ray was reading a book to a sleeping Jen, and Jack was currently helping Gina tend to some others wounds, however…

“Is Gavin still on the roof?” Geoff nodded his head.

“Oh.” Lily said, clearly unhappy.

It has been a few months after the beginning of the outbreak, and needless to say not exactly everyone has survived. The remainder of the Achievement Hunters had gathered into the company building in order to survive as a group. The journey hasn’t been as bad as most of them expected.

Thanks to all the movies and games they expected to be attacked a whole lot by both zombies and other humans who are trying to either get their supplies in order to survive themselves, or just gun them down preaching about the Lord over very loud motorcycles.

Though sense they were in a company building and not a building of particular interest to the common survivor they didn’t have to worry too much about other humans, and zombies tend to walk on the streets, so they were pretty much safe, however, there was one thing that bothered Gavin a lot, where exactly is Joann?

He remembered the day like it was yesterday, the day that the zombies became to be. It was a Saturday, roughly around noon time. Gavin was making lunch when the couple realized that they ran out of baby food for Cecil.

“It’s no problem,” Gavin could clearly hear Joann’s voice in his head, “I’ll just go out and get some, be right back.” Though sadly, she didn’t come back. It wasn’t until Geoff called Gavin and told him that he should go to work that instant and bring his son that Gavin realized something was seriously wrong.

“Gavin?” Gavin looked away from the crowded streets to turn around, it was Lily.

“Oh, hey Lily.” Gavin said.

He was holding onto Cecil, who was peacefully asleep. Lily smiled a little, the site of the sleeping baby was sweet,, though she had to try not to frown, Cecil reminded her of her lost friend, best friend even.

“Hey uh, we’re running out of food and the others wanted to know if you were willing to go out and scavenge with them.” Gavin sighed.

“I don’t know.” He held Cecil a little closer.

Lily understood, it’s been three months, as far as they know Joann could be dead or worse a zombie, Gavin didn’t want to risk dying as well, because then Cecil would never see his parents again, though on the other side of the argument Cecil wouldn’t be able to live without food.

Lily walked over next to Gavin.

“It’s up to you Gavin.” She looked out at the streets.

“Yuck,” she commented, “all those dead, poor souls.” She turned.

"Well, think about it, come down if you want to join them, okay?" Lily began to walk back to the others.

“What should I do?” She turned back around.

“Huh?”

“What should I do?” Gavin repeated.

“About?”

“Should I go help or not?” Lily thought about it.

“You should do what Joann would want you to do.” Gavin’s shoulders sank.

Lily back to Gavin and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, you should just do what you think is best.” Gavin handed Cecil over to Lily.

“I’ll go help the others.”

“Are you sure?” Lily started to slowly rock Cecil in her arms, swaying slowly as to keep him soothed.

“The more people to get food for the fort the better.”

“Okay, good luck.”

“Thanks.” Gavin began to walk off.

“Oh, and Gavin?” Gavin turned around.

“Please, keep some hope in your heart, who knows perhaps Joann is still alive and with another group?” Gavin frowned, as much as he wanted to believe this, he just couldn’t.

“I’ll try.” With that he walked down to the others.

“Hey Gav, how are you feeling?” Michael asked.

It was rare for Gavin to get off of that roof, so whenever he did the others usually expressed their worry.

“The usual.” Gavin replied. The others nervously looked at each other.

“Okay, are you ready to scavenge with us?” Gavin nodded.

“Okay, then let’s go.” 

* * *

“Hello?”

“Gavin, it’s Geoff, you have to come to the office now!”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Something bad, I’m not sure if you would take me serious if I outright told you.”

“Why wouldn’t I take you seriously?”

“Just get to the company building, and bring your son with you.” With that Geoff hung up.

Gavin stopped the stove and picked Cecil up. He decided to call Joann, though she didn’t pick up.

“Love, come on love, pick up.” Gavin called a few more times, but Joann did not pick up.

Gavin was worried, Joann didn’t bring her car, did someone hit her with their car or something?

Gavin walked out of the house and got into the car. He drove over to the company building, yet the whole town seemed to be in a panic, what happened?

“Geoff, what’s going on where’s Joann?” Gavin asked as he walked into the building, everyone there was in a panic as well, just what was going on?

“You didn’t see them? Geoff asked.

“See who?” At this time distant gunfire was heard.

“Where’s Joann?” Gavin asked again.

“I have no idea, I was hoping she was with you.” Gavin’s heart pounded a bit faster at this point.

“Why was there gun fire?” Geoff had to help Jack barricade the door before responding to Gavin.

“I’m not sure if this is the right word to say, but zombies.”

“Zombies?” Gavin asked

“Zombies." Gavin laughed a little.

“Very funny Geoff.”

"It’s not a joke asshole, why else would everyone be in a panic and gun shots would be fired? The police are trying to contain them, but failing. Wherever Joann is I hope she gets here soon, I sent her a text, she might be running here now.”

“God I hope so.” Gavin said, holding onto their child. He was unaware that that day was going to be the last time he would see Joann.


	55. Good ol’ No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Achievement Hunters are not the only people left alive in Austin. How are other citizens faring in this world?

“Out of my way.” Zero said as she pushed a zombie out of her way.

The creature turned to face the woman, but then walked off, not caring about her at all. She continued to walk down a street.

“What is this place?” She thought out loud.

She didn’t ever remember living here, then again she didn’t remember where she used to live at all. Zero sighed as she pulled on her shirt. She rose it a bit to let the inside air out for a couple of seconds, revealing some stitching at where her right kidney used to be, and couple other stitching which kept where she was cut open closed.

She let go of her shirt as she continued to walk down the street.

She was not exactly sure where she was headed, but she was sure as hell not going back to the camp she supposedly belonged to.

She wasn’t exactly sure why the zombies don’t try to attack her, but sense most of those bastards back at her old residence didn’t even know how to handle a knife she was confident that they wouldn’t be able to reclaim her.

Though she was able to escape now there was new problems which plagued her mind, who exactly was she?

She couldn’t remember much, all she remembered was how to walk, talk, and strangely she remembered the full English dialect.

Zero sighed as she sat down at a bench.

“What exactly do I remember?” Zero sat there for a while, watching zombies stumble around, or occasionally eat the dead that will probably soon turn as well.

Eventually she stood back up.

“I doubt I’ll remember anything by just sitting around, if I’m going to survive alone I’m going to need some place to live.” Zero continued to walk around the city.

She was getting her bearings straight, she was beginning to recognize some things, enough to the point in which she started to follow a path, not one that she knew, but one she felt like she just had to walk. It brought her to a green house.

“I think this should do nicely.” She walked up to it, the front door was closed. She frowned.

“Maybe there are other people here?” She didn’t exactly want to live with other people after how the people from the last group treated her.

She decided to knock on the door, though there was no response. She turned the knob and pushed, the door opened.

Zero took out a pistol, if there was someone here and if they tried any funny business they’ll have to respond to her gun shots.

She slowly walked into the house, closing the door behind her. The house had to have been raided at some point, the first room that she saw looked trashed.

She walked into the hallway, the first room to her left was the kitchen, it had a bar which connected the living room to the kitchen.

There was some half cooked food on the stove, and the rest of the food was either rotten or stolen.

Zero walked past the other room and walked up some stairs. There was a bedroom.

“Awesome, I needed a nap anyways.” Zero walked down to the front door and locked it.

After making sure that there was no one else inside the house Zero laid down on the bed and took a nap.

* * *

“What the, where am I?” Some woman woke up in the hospital.

The place was pretty much abandoned. The woman slowly got up in the bed that she was resting in.

She looked around.

“Looks like I’m in some kind of hospital or something.” At this the woman realized something.

“Who am I?” No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn’t remember who she was. She slowly got up from the bed.

She noticed there was a dead man inside the room with her.

“Yuck.” She looked to the table next to the bed she woke up on, it was some kind of medical paper.

It talked about someone called patient fifty zero, so, was that her name?

“That’s one ugly name.” She commented.

“I guess I’ll keep it as Zero, at least that sounds kind of cool.” Zero turned around, she heard footsteps.

“Come on you never know when there are survivors here, we should keep looking.” Zero was confused, survivors of what?

She looked down back at the dead body, perhaps there was a mass killing and she was spared sense she was either out cold or in a coma or something of the sorts? She saw one guy walk to the door.

“Contact!” He aimed a gun at her.

“Holy fuck!” Zero guarded herself, not exactly sure what that would have done. The man put down the gun.

“Never mind, we have a survivor over here!” With that four more guys ran into the room.

“Are you okay?” One of the men asked. Zero paused.

“I think?”

“What’s your name?”

“Zero.”

“Okay, well Zero, my name is Glen, we came here in order to help save people like you who are trapped in this hospital, would you like to come with us?” Zero thought about it.

“I think I need a change of clothes.” There was no way she was going with these guys if they could stare at her ass the whole damn time.

“Right, I’ll see what I can do about it.” He looked at the other men.

“Tomas your coming with me to help find something more suitable for this lady to wear. Jacob, Hugo, and Pat I want you to keep guard here, it would be a shame if we let this lady alone, she might get attacked by a zombie.”

“Right.” 

* * *

When Zero woke up she checked the clock that was on the wall adjacent to the bed, her nap lasted a few hours.

She noticed that she felt hungry.

“Oh well, might as well find a place to eat… I think there might have been a market close to here, if my terrible memory isn’t lying to me that is.” Zero was slowly remembering things, which was good, perhaps she could fully remember who she was sometime soon?

She hoped so, it was killing her not remembering who she was.


	56. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and the others go scavenging, though he finds more than just a low amount of food at the Market.

“Hey, Gavin.” Gavin snapped back into focus as Michael waved a box of snacks in front of him.

“Come on man, we’ve got to be scavenging, not staring into space.”

“Right, sorry Micool.” Michael nodded in understanding.

“Just keep a leveled head, I can take care of those zombies if they get to close, but for the others sake it would be best if our watchman was alert.” Gavin nodded, then continued to look around the line they were in.

There was nothing, maybe some debris, or a couple dead bodies, but no zombies. He was relieved, there was enough in the streets beforehand that the group had to sneak past.

“I wonder what caused this zombie outbreak anyways?” Ryan thought aloud.

“What do you mean?” Geoff asked.

“Well, from what shows, games, and movies tell us zombies normally come from three things, the military or government, God, or some kind of genetic disease. So, which one do you think caused this?”

“Perhaps it was caused by Taco Bell’s green sauce?”

“What, Ray how does that make sense?”

“I was referencing South Park: The Stick of Truth.”

“Oh, ha, never mind then.”

“But seriously I doubt that matters, as long as we outlast these zombies we should be fine.” Geoff said.

“What happens after that?” Jack asked.

“We’ll have to rebuild humanity, sense we have both sexes we’re good when it comes to that.” Gavin sighed.

The others paused.

“Right, well, this is all we got so far, we have a few more rows to check, let’s make the most of it.” Ryan said as the group walked off.

* * *

“Okay, so this should be the market.” Zero said as she walked up to the market she remembered.

“So, my memory is starting to come back a bit, sweet.” She walked past a crowd of zombies.

“There’s so many of them.” Zero thought to herself as she walked to the front doors of the market.

One door was broken down, the second couldn’t open, it’s an electric door and sense it’s a post apocalyptic world there was no such thing as working electric doors, or electric anything for that matter, and that’s just how shit worked, or, used work really.

Zero walked into the market, the place was a complete mess. She wasn’t surprised to see a few shelves where knocked down to the floor. It must have been a mess being here the day that the zombies came to be, let alone coming here when the shelves where once filled with food.

She would be lucky to even get a small snack like a bag of chips or something, though she didn’t care, she was hungry so any food would have been good right about then.

Zero took out her pistol from her jean’s pocket and turned off the safety, there might be other looters here, and she wanted to protect herself if they turned out to be hostile. She might be invisible to zombies, but she wasn’t to humans, and she did not want to be taken off guard by some hostile looters.

She walked down the first row, there was nothing of interest.

“Perhaps if I checked the last row?” Joann walked down the market to around where the bakery used to be.

“Hm, if I knew how to bake one a cake would taste great right about now.” Zero’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout, then a groan.

“Zombie.” Zero thought to herself.

“Wha bloody hell!” Zero paused, some poor guy was probably about to be bitten.

She sighed, might as well. She ran over to the source of the noise, she saw the zombie and shot it in the head before it could actually harm the poor man.

* * *

Gavin was stunned, yet thankful that someone helped him out of that mess.

Though he was almost certain that one of the others was going to yell at him now, he fucked up after all.

“Damn stupid, next time bring a weapon with you or something, then you can defend yourself.” Gavin paused, that voice, could this woman who was berating him possibly be…?

He looked up, then gasped in shock, disbelief clear on his face.

“What? Did the zombie bite you?” Gavin looked to the others, who were also staring at the woman in shock.

“What, do I have something on my face or something?” Gavin slowly got up.

“Joann, is, is it you?” He expected a smart ass comment in return, but what he got instead confused him.

“Who?” Gavin paused.

“Joann, that’s your name.” He knew for a fact that this was Joann, she had to be.

The voice was the same, the body size and shape was the same, even the way how this woman stood was the same, this HAD to be Joann, no way around it.

“No, my name is Zero.” Gavin was confused.

“Who are you?” Gavin paused, she should remember who he is.

She couldn’t have forgotten who he was, he knew her, even if it was three months Joann would remember who Gavin fucking Free was.

Maybe his name would help jog her memory?

“My name is Gavin Free.” Nope, Joann didn’t even smile.

“Never heard of you.” Geoff could sense that this conversation was getting nowhere, though he knew it was Joann as well.

“Talk to Joann, somehow convince her to join us.” Geoff whispered to Michael.

“Hey Gavin, can I see you for a moment?” Gavin was reluctant, though he walked off with Geoff.

“Geoff, why does Joann not remember me?” Gavin asked.

“I think she has amnesia.” Gavin thought about it.

“Yeah, I guess that would explain it, what should I do?”

“Well, judging by what just happened I would say you should let her remember on her own, I know it must be reliving to see your girlfriend alive, but if she doesn’t remember who you are it would be best not to be overbearing on her, best let her remember on her own.” Gavin frowned, he just found his long sense lost and presumed to be dead girlfriend, now he wasn’t supposed to talk to her like he normally would?

“So, what should I do Geoff?” Geoff frowned.

“I have no idea, I have never gone through this before, just, heed what I said okay?”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Uh, hey there.” Michael started awkwardly.

“Hey.” Zero responded, she wasn’t sure if she should trust these guys.

They seemed kind of weird, the one she saved was kind of odd, though if they had a better base then the last group she was with she might consider.

“So… were you looking for some food?” Michael wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to get Joann to join them, he felt like Gavin would be a better choice, though if he was going to freak Joann out, he guessed he would be the next best choice.

“Yeah, though this place is pretty much empty, I haven’t managed to find anything.”

“Well, perhaps we could look as a group?” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“It would be terrible if another survivor would die by a zombie’s hands, why don’t you scavenge with our group? After all as the old saying goes there is safety in numbers.” Joann thought about it.

She didn’t exactly want to, thanks to the train wreck that was the last group she joined, though there was something about this group, though Joann couldn’t explain it, she didn’t understand what the feeling exactly was.

Perhaps staying with these guys will help her find out that this feeling was?

“Uh, sure I’ll tag along.” Michael smiled.

“Great.” At this point in time Gavin and Geoff walked back.

“So, we cleared it up, apparently you look a lot like someone Gavin used to date.” Geoff said to Zero.

“I do?” Zero asked.

“Yes, sorry about the mistake.” Gavin managed to force out.

“No, it’s no problem I mean there are lookalikes in this world, it’s nothing worth worrying about.” This only managed to seal the deal in Gavin’s head. Joann was about as carefree as ever.

“Are you joining us in our looting mission Zero?” Geoff asked. “Yes.”

“Excellent, well, let’s go gang.” The Achievement Hunters where in much higher spirits now, sure they were in a luck forsaken world in which death looms around every corner, though at least they were able to find their lost member.

“Okay, so the next spot we could hit is more than a few blocks away, though I’m pretty sure we can reach it.” Geoff said.

“Okay, let’s go!” Gavin was excited, and it impressed Zero (or Joann) that this group was able to keep in such good spirits during the ongoing apocalypse.

“Wait, Zero why aren’t you hiding or being stealthy?” Jack asked.

“Well, unlike you guys, the zombies don’t really go after me.”

“They don’t?”

“Nope, watch.” Joann walked up forwards a group of zombies, not a single one noticed her. Joann turned around.

“See? Not noticed!” The group looked at each other.

“How the fuck,” was Ray’s first reaction.

“You said it for me.” Geoff agreed.

“That’s odd.” Ryan stated.

“Come on boys, let’s go.” Joann said before walking off.

“Why don’t the zombies attack her?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know, though that shouldn’t matter at the moment, her amnesia is more troublesome.” Geoff said.

Gavin frowned, he continued to watch Joann walk by the zombies, not exactly waiting for the others to catch up.

“I hope she remembers soon.” Gavin said.

“She will, I doubt she wouldn’t be able to remember when her boyfriend is around.” Jack said encouragingly.

“Yeah, you do have a point.”

“Come on guys, I’m not waiting forever!” Joann called over.

“Right, coming!” Gavin said.

Though he found his girlfriend, he needed to pretend like he never met her, this was going to be torturous, though if it means Joann could remember who he is, he would give it his best try.


	57. Head count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of scavenging the group goes back to the base, how will everyone else react to seeing Joann again?

“So, this is your fort?” Zero asked as the group walked up to the once used office building.

“Yup, this is the Rooster Teeth survivors headquarters.” Geoff said proudly.

“Huh, Rooster Teeth was it?”

“Yes.” Gavin said quickly, hoping this might spark something within Joann’s memory.

“That’s an odd company name, so what did you do? Butcher chickens or something?” Nope, Joann didn’t remember worth shit. Geoff chuckled.

“No, we were a company that made animations and played videogames for a living.” Joann laughed.

“Played videogames for a living? Is that even possible?”

“Apparently so.” Ray said with a chuckle.

The group walked into the building.

“We’re back!” Geoff exclaimed.

“Thank goodness, so, how was the hunt dear?” Jackie walked out, then noticed there was one extra to the group’s numbers, however she did a double take when she saw who it was.

“Guys, come here quickly!”

“What, what is it!?” The other girls ran out, their reaction was a lot like Jackie’s.

“Joann, is that you?” Lily was the first to ask. Zero shook her head.

“There’s been a bit of a mistake, I’m not this Joann you speak of, I just look a hell of a lot like her, my name is Zero, what’s yours?” Lily paused, just what the fresh hell is going on?

This had to be Joann, there was no way that she was a lookalike.

“Uh, my name is Lily, nice to meet you Zero.”

“Who is everyone else?” The group had their awkward introductions, all not sparking any kind of memory jog for Joann as they hoped it would.

“Okay, I think I got everyone’s name.” Zero concluded.

“This place is safe, yes?” Zero decided to ask sense the last place she was at was pretty much a shit hole.

“Yes, thanks to us being in a company building other humans gloss over the place, it’s no house or market so there is basically no reason to go here, unless they wanted to loot for useless money or some staplers.” Zero nodded.

“Fair enough, what about the zombies though?”

“They are still a threat of course, though we have weapons and know how to use them.” Zero smiled, these guys are already starting to sound a million times better then the last group she was with.

“So, what did you do before this zombie apocalypse happened Zero?” Rachel asked.

Zero paused.

“You know, I don’t exactly remember.”

“What?”

“I know, sounds odd right? It’s true. I don’t really remember anything, except the whole English language, though I don’t remember much of anything else.” The girls paused, to Gina this explained why Joann didn’t know who she truly was, she must have amnesia which is why she doesn’t remember anything.

“Lily, where’s Cecil?” Gavin asked. Lily looked back to Gavin.

“Oh, he’s in the,” Cecil’s sudden crying made it apparent where he was.

“Why didn’t you bring him with you?” Jackie asked Lily.

“I don’t know you just shouted and I thought a zombie was here and we needed all hands on deck to get rid of it or something of the sorts. I’m sorry!” Lily said in a frantic tone, she was very on edge sense the beginning of the whole epidemic so even the smallest things would normally set her off into a panic.

With this in mind the others would allow her to stay at the base if it was possible.

“Well that doesn’t matter, let’s calm the kid down.” Zero said as she walked off.

Gavin soon followed and walked into the room that Cecil was in before Zero did. He picked up Cecil.

“Hey, it’s alright, daddy’s back home.” Gavin said, trying to calm down the child himself, but he was kind of panicking, Cecil’s cries could possibly attract the zombies, and this was not helping the situation.

Zero frowned, she knew this guy was probably missing his wife, or girlfriend, and was probably a wreck, so taking care of a child was going to take a village, or really just a group of survivors, so she decided to lend a hand.

“Here, let me.” Zero took Cecil from Gavin’s arms.

“There there little guy, it’s okay, your father is back safe and sound.” Zero began to slowly rock, which comforted Cecil a whole lot.

Zero managed to calm Cecil down enough that he fell asleep. Zero looked down at the sleeping infant, continuing to slowly rock from side to side.

Something about what she was doing felt strangely familiar. She didn’t know exactly why, though she knew she must have had a child in the past if this felt familiar.

“Hey, is Cecil alright?” Jackie asked as the others walked into the room.

“He’s fine now.” Zero stated.

The others looked at each other.

“Did you have a child before Zero?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, though something about this just feels, natural.” Zero noted.

“If so then you probably did have a child some point before you forgot everything.” Gina noted.

“Really?”

“Yeah, well, probably anyways.”

“How would you know?”

“I am a nurse. Amnesia is not something I deal with on a daily basis, though I’m better trained to help people cope with it compared to others.” Zero nodded.

“That’s good to know.” Joann looked down at the sleeping infant that was in her arms.

“So, this kids name is Cecil is it?” Joann asked Gavin. Gavin nodded.

“Funny, if I had a child I would have named him Axel.” Gavin chuckled a little, he remembered having that conversation before.

“It’s not that funny of a name is it? I mean, it’s no Richard Head or something like that.”

“What?”

“You know, dick head.” Gavin looked down at Cecil.

“Not in front of the baby.” Zero laughed a little.

“The little guy’s asleep, he wouldn’t hear me.” Gavin paused.

“Good point.”

“Well.” Joann slowly turned around.

“Wanna give me a tour of this place Gavin?”

“Sure thing.” The two walked off.

“God I hope Gavin can get Joann to remember who she really is.” Gina said.

“You know Gavin, if there is anyone who can help remind Joann of who she is it would be him in a heartbeat.” Jack reassured.

“Right, well, we should put the food you guys found in the storage.”

“Right.”


	58. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to help Zero with her memory problems, will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am currently having the cramps in my right thumb, it hurts to even type this, oh god I might have been typing to much recently... no regrets? Ow...

“You think Joann can remember everything?” Lily asked Gina.

It was roughly two days after the group had recruited Zero into their ranks, things were running smoothly as well, they had enough food to stay in the HQ for some well needed rest, at the moment everyone else other than Zero and Gavin where in the Achievement Hunters old room. They were talking about Zero.

“Course she can, I’m just worried about how her mental condition is.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s known that amnesia is related to terrible traumas within the body, and can even develop due to something like a coma, and if Joann was in a coma before her IQ could have taken a heavy toll as well, so when she remembers who she is, I’m not sure if she can fully be who she used to be. That would probably worry her knowing Joann.”

“The zombies don’t even go after her.” Geoff stated.

“What? They don’t?”

“Nope, she walked into a crowed of them and not even one tried to eat her.”

“She could possibly be turning.” Ryan shook his head.

“No, she can’t be turning. She doesn’t show any of the symptoms, remember what happened to Gus?” At this Lily shook her head violently.

“I don’t want to.” Lily said threw a few tears.

Michael hugged her, looking over to Gina.

“Ryan’s right, Joann can’t be a zombie, or even infected, she would have fully turned by now, but why else would the zombies not be attracted to her?” Gina thought about it.

"I’m not sure, though I could find out.”

“What are you thinking of doing?” Gina got up.

“I’ll be right back.” She walked out.

Zero yawned as she woke up, her bedroom wasn’t much, it was just some weird makeshift bedroom that obviously used to be an office, though she didn’t complain, it was better than sleeping on the floor, she didn’t know how but this group actually managed to get some mattresses into the office and, like she already stated, made some weird bedrooms with them.

She heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” She said in a sleepy manor. The door opened, and Gavin walked in.

“Gavin?”

“Hey, I was just got some breakfast from the storage room and wanted to see if you were awake so I could give you some as well.” Zero smiled a little, then slowly sat up.

“Sure I’ll take some food, thanks Gavin.” Gavin gave Zero some of his food.

“Well, I need to check up on Cecil, I’ll be back later?” Zero nodded her head halfway through a bite of a granola bar.

“Sure, come back whenever you feel, I’ll probably be here.” Gavin nodded, then walked out. Gina walked in soon after.

“Gavin, you might want to stay here.” Gavin was confused, though Gina didn’t explain.

“Zero, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure thing Gina, what’s up?” Gina sat down at the other side of the bed.

“The others are concerned that you might be infected, though I doubt you are I am going to have to make a quick inspection, I hope you don’t mind.” Gavin heard the dropping of some assortments of clothing.

“Sure, I guess I don’t mind.” There were a few moments of silence.

“How did you get these stitches?” Gavin heard Gina ask.

“I have no idea, I just woke up in the hospital one day without memories about anything.” Gina rose an eyebrow.

“But you remember your name, yes?”

“I think so, I mean it was on this piece of paper next to the bed I woke up in. Apparently my name is Patient Fifty Zero, it’s such an ugly name.” Gina paused.

“I see, well, from what I can tell you are indeed not infected.”

“Okay, thanks Gina.”

“No problem Zero.” Gina walked out.

“Patient Fifty Zero?” Gavin whispered.

“She must have saw some document regarding her health and saw that she was the five hundredth patient in the hospital at the time, and sense she didn’t remember her name that is probably what she thought her name was.” Gavin nodded.

“Well, I’m going to tell the others the news, you can talk to Joann if you want.” Gina walked off.

“So, did you find out what you were looking for?” Jen asked as Gina walked back into the room, Michael and Lily were absent from the room.

Gina assumed Lily just needed a few moments to collect herself, the poor girl has been taking a harder mental toll then most of the others.

“Kind of, though it looks like she is not infected there are several stitches on her body.”

“What does that mean?” Rachel asked.

“That means I think that maybe something of hers was removed thanks to the zombies, so maybe they know her scent, and think she is dead because they had eaten a part of her.” The others paused.

“What makes you think this?” Ryan asked.

“There is some stitching over where her right kidney is supposed to be. There could be a chance that it was ripped out of her. You’ve seen those fuckers and their sharp fingernail claws.” The others paused.

“I don’t know, it just sounds odd they would do that and not bite her before clawing.” Ryan insisted.

“I know, it sounds odd, but you saw what they did when there was more of us, how crazy they clawed and tarred everyone that they saw, I’m just saying that it’s a possibility.” Before Ryan could continue with the conversation there was a loud slam of a door.

“Get out of my face!” They heard Zero shout.

“But, but.”

“No buts! I thought we were clear about this, my name is Zero, Zero god damn it! Man I think living alone would be better then living with a crazy fucker like you!” There was some more shouting, then a slam of the front door.

“Gavin must have tried to confront Joann about the information we learned.” Gina said.

“What information?”

“Apparently Joann thinks her name is Patient Fifty Zero, and I’m going to assume Gavin tried to get her to think others wise.” The group paused.

“We should let Joann remember on her own I think, she knows how to get back when she remembers.” Gina reasoned.

“But, what if some other people try to kill her or something?” Gina frowned.

“Okay, well we need someone who is good at talking to people to try and bring her back.” The others thought about it for a moment.

“I know just who can help us with that.” Jen said. 

* * *

“That man was just too weird.” Zero said as she walked back into the green house.

She opened the front door and walked in, taking out her pistol once more as she inspected the house once more, it was empty like it was last time.

“I wonder why I feel like I know this house.” Zero walked back up to the bedroom. She sat down at the bed.

“Maybe someone I used to know lived here or something?” Zero looked around.

“Maybe I’ll find out if I look around?” Zero got up and opened a few drawers.

There was nothing of value, there was barely any clothing left. Zero sighed as she walked over to one final wardrobe that she didn’t check earlier.

“If there is anything that would help jog my memory, it is probably in here.” Zero opened the wardrobe.

As she expected there was nothing, but there was some articles of clothing that she was drawn to. She picked up said articles and examined them.

“Well, this is different compared to what I am wearing right now, though it is kind of hot outside, and I do need some underwear…” Zero decided to change clothing and then walk into the bathroom to check her appearance.

“Hm, why do I remember wearing this before?” Zero looked into the mirror, something about this outfit stuck something inside her memories.

“Did I really wear such short blue skirts? I mean, the cyan blouse is nice and all, but seriously this skirt is shorter then I expected, but then again it’s pretty hot outside, I wonder what kind of footwear I had.” Joann walked back down to the foyer.

“Dark blue uggs huh? Wasn’t it kind of warm for fur boots?” Zero shrugged her shoulders and put them on. She looked down at herself.

“This is all too weird, was there anything else that might still be here?” Zero checked for around ten minutes until she found what appeared to be a picture book.

“This could perhaps help.” Zero thought aloud.

She quickly checked outside. It was sunset. She frowned.

“I don’t want to be near Gavin, he is starting to freak me out, though sleeping alone is not a good idea, I could be looted, or probably something worse, it would be safer to stay there. Which is better, sanity, or safety?” Zero thought about it for a bit.

“Aw fuck it, safety is better in my book, I can still live if I go back.” Joann walked out of what she now assumed was her house, bringing the picture book with her.


	59. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of the puzzle are being found, now it’s just a matter of piecing them together.

“There is no way I am leaving this base.” Lily argued.

“Lily I understand you’re scared, but we need Joann back here and you are probably the best option sense Gavin drove her away.” Gina reasoned.

“Why me?”

“You’re like her best friend, come on this is serious.” Lily paused.

“I’m not going unless I know for a fact that we are not doing to die, its sun set and we have no idea where Joann ran off to.” Gina paused.

“Right, well, perhaps we should search in the morning?”

“The zombies ignore her for some reason, so we don’t really need to worry about her.”

“Yeah? Then what about the other humans? The males to be exact.” Lily thought about it, she knew exactly what Gina was fearing.

“We should look for her tomorrow, we won’t get anywhere in the middle of the night.”

“Agreed.” That this moment they heard the front door close, the group looked out, and was surprised to see who it was.

“Zero?” There Zero was, dressed exactly like the woman they once knew.

“Hey, sorry about leaving I just needed some time to think.”

“Where did you find those clothes?” Jen asked.

“These? Oh, I managed to find my old home and thankfully some of my clothing wasn’t stolen.”

“Oh, that’s good to know, do you remember anything else other than your house?”

“Not really, though I’m hoping this picture book will help somehow.” Joann showed the others a picture book, though she paused.

“Where’s Michael?”

“He’s trying to calm Gavin down.” Zero nodded her head.

If Gavin lost it, it would explain why he just went mental on her only a few hours ago. It didn’t make her any more comfortable with the situation though.

“I’m going to be at that podcast area if you need me.” Zero said as she walked off.

“I think I’ll follow her, you guys should go about what we normally do, make sure everything is locked and that we have some candles so we can go about this building without it being too dark. Meanwhile someone should check to see if Gavin is going okay, I’m sure Michael is helping him, but someone else helping would be nice as well so they can take care of Cecil.”

“I’ll do that.” Gina said before walking off.

“Right, okay guys, let’s get back to doing what we normally would.” With that Lily walked off to the podcast area.

* * *

“Gavin, you doing okay?” Gina asked as she poked her head into his bedroom.

“I messed it up.” Was that only thing Gavin seemed to be able to say.

“Gavin.”

“I messed it up, and now she’s gone.”

“Gavin.” Gina took a step in.

Cecil was asleep on the bed, Gavin was at the corner of it, face hidden in his palms. Michael was already trying to calm Gavin down. Gavin looked up.

“You didn’t mess it up entirely.”

“She left because of me.” Gina shook her head.

“No, she’s still here. I think she just needed a moment to calm down or something.” Gina sat down on Gavin’s left side.

“She remembered her house, and she even got a picture book, I think she’ll be able to remember everything soon.” Gavin managed to smile.

“Come on, knowing the others they are probably all with Zero, waiting to help jog her memory. I need you to wait somewhere nearby, I’ll get you when Zero starts remembering things.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Hey Zero, how is the memories coming along?” Lily asked as she poked her head into the Podcast room.

Zero was looking at the picture book.

“Good I guess, though something is off.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look.” Lily walked over and sat next to Zero, she looked at the picture book.

“Oh, that’s Cecil.” Lily pretended to be surprised.

“I know right, but, why is he in this picture book?” Jackie poked her head in.

“Perhaps you knew his parents?” She suggested.

Zero frowned.

“Maybe.” Zero continued to look at the picture of Cecil, sure enough Gavin was holding him in the picture.

She just didn’t understand, if she knew Gavin, and she wasn’t his girlfriend, she thought against being his lover sense Zero was sure she would remember that out of anything sense that would be wicked fucking important to her, then was she related to the woman who did date Gavin?

In all honesty it would make a lot of sense, the way Zero thought about it maybe she had a twin sister and her twin was the one who dated Gavin?

Then something happened and next thing you know her sister was, well, either dead or missing?

Zero looked up, it seemed everyone had walked in to see if Zero remembered who she was.

“You okay Zero?” Gina asked.

“Where’s Gavin?”

“I can get him for you if you want.”

“I think that would be nice.”

“Okay.” Gina walked out of the room and led Gavin back into the room.

“Gavin, sorry about flipping out earlier,” Zero started up, though Gavin smiled a little and shook his head.

“Nah, I should be the one apologizing for going mental on you.”

“I have a question for you though.”

“Yes?”

“I found the house I lived at when I walked out, and I found this picture book, so I thought this could help me jog my memories and I have something to ask you, did I have a twin sister?” Gavin thought about it.

“Um, no, I do remember that you do have a sister, though she was five years older then you, and though you could easily tell you two were related by both appearance and personality she didn’t look exactly like you, why do you ask?”

“Well, a picture of Cecil is in this book, and you’re holding him. I was wondering if I had a twin sister that dated you which is why you thought I was her.” Gavin shook his head.

“You did have a sister, though she looked different.” Zero paused, then flipped the page.

The next image was of Zero, and she knew it was her, and she was being hugged by…

“No way.”

“What, what is it Zero?” Gavin asked, though Zero ignored and turned another page.

What she saw next made her drop the book onto her lap.

“Zero, is everything alright?” Gina asked, though Zero couldn’t even hear them anymore, everything was coming back, in a much more violent manor then she expected.

She felt something coming over her, and she soon passed out.

“Zero!” Gavin shouted.

“She’ll be fine, come on I think she just needs some rest and some time to process whatever she just found out.” The others walked off to help assist in carrying Zero off to her room, however, Gavin stayed back to see what had exactly startled Zero so much.

The book was flipped. He turned it right side up and what he saw reassured him, the picture was of him and Joann, and they were in the middle of a kiss.


	60. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is just about over, the puzzle pieces were found and the jigsaw is just about complete, now it’s up to Zero to tell the group who she really is, and what happened to her, who will she react to the truth? How will the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but they thumb cramp seems to not be getting better, I might have to stop posting, cause even though you don't normally use the thumb to type, you need it for the space bar, and trust me spaces are everything in a story, anyways whenever it decides to stop being annoying I'll get back to writing.

“Hey, look, she’s getting up.” Geoff said.

The group looked to see that Zero was indeed awake.

“Hey Zero, did you get,” Zero rose her hand, Lily stopped talking.

The others fell silent, waiting to hear what Zero had to say.

“Hear me out.” The group nodded.

“I know what happened to me.”

“What happened to you?” Zero paused.

“Well, I was at my house, and Cecil ran out of baby food, so course I went to get some. The store was its normal busy self, crowded and I got into an argument with some dude who decided to cut me in line. I remember we were really arguing and I almost didn’t notice the people in the market running in panic. It was hard to tell what was happening in the panic, though thanks to the sirens and gun shots blazing I could tell it was bad. It was hard to leave that damned market and even when I did I realized the problem, zombies.

"It was so strange and I thought they were just filming a movie and had forgot to notify the market to let their customers know that this was not real, course it couldn’t be, right?

"Well I walked up to one of them and sure enough, there goes my life.”

“So, you thought you died?” Zero shook her head.

“I remember what happened clear as day, they made a huge gash in my right leg and along a few other parts of my body, though the only organ that was put into danger was my right kidney, which is now missing.” The other shuddered.

“I was out cold after that, though I do remember fading back into consciousness long enough to hear a doctor say that I was very close to being clinically dead, then next thing you know I woke up, not knowing anything about myself, not even my name.” The others looked at each other.

“Well, do you remember now?” Jackie asked.

Zero paused, then looked over to Gavin. Gavin looked back, he was not sure what Zero was going to say next. Zero frowned.

“I have to be the worst girlfriend in the entire world.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

“I didn’t remember our relationship, I didn’t even remember you.” Gavin shook his head.

“Zero,” “Please, I know I’m Joann now.” Gavin nodded.

“Love I don’t think you should blame yourself over what you did remember and what you didn’t.” Gavin sat down next to Joann and put an arm around her.

“It could have been worse you know.”

“How?”

“You could have remembered me but not how to talk.” Joann shook her head.

“Nuh uh, I could still remember who you are, I’m a terrible girlfriend.”

“Hey now,” Gavin hugged her.

“Let’s not worry about that, what’s important is that you remember who I am now, and that we are finally together again.” The others smiled a little as Joann hugged Gavin as well.

“We should give them some time.” The others agreed with Gina and walked off.

“Now that we are back together, what are we going to do now?”

“Well, probably get Cecil from my room.”

“… Good point, then what?”

“I would say the sky is the limit, though the front door has some zombies as well.”

“Well, I’m technically clinically dead to those zombies, I can take care of them.”

“Once they are gone we just need to help rebuild humanity.”

“Or the electricity, we already have Cecil.”

“We would need to make a lot more of him to properly rebuild humanity.” Joann thought about it.

“I have no complaints.” Gavin grinned.

“Come on love, we should take care of the youth we already have.”

“Right, coming.” Joann was not sure exactly how the rest of her life was going to pan out, though she was just glad that she and Gavin where back together again.


	61. Looking Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily lost a bet with Michael, and in the end has to do something unsavory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of that summary how you will, is this possibly the first smut chapter?
> 
> Also, something i have been wondering, sense this next up and coming short story is probably going to be a bit lengthy, and sense we've come this far as a story, would you guys like to see a few fragments of some chapters inside said story?
> 
> I know for a fact that I am putting up a character sheet for everyone who is going to be in the story, but I want to know if you readers would like to see some of the content this short story holds.

“I don’t know.” Lily said uneasily as she checked the outfit in the mirror.

“Well do you have any better ideas?” Joann asked.

“Not really, but, why do I have to wear this?”

“Trust me, they wear this kind of stuff all the time. I think Michael would really like it.” Lily frowned.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I’m just not sure about all of this.”

“Hey, you lost the bet didn’t you?” Lily blushed a little.

“Anyways this is nothing, it might look tight but it’s pretty comfortable once you try it on.”

“You’ve worn this stuff before?”

“Course, it’s nothing out of the ordinary to wear this kind of stuff.”

“I mean, I guess but I don’t see how this would help out my situation.”

“You never know till you try.”

“Good point, though it just looks tight.”

“To be tight on someone like you this has to be like a size negative one.”

“You mean the kind of stuff you wear?” Joann smiled.

“Hey now, that’s negative one half to be exact.”

“Oh no, fractions.” Joann laughed.

“Come on no more dilly dallying, this looks like it would fit, and it is what you need for the situation, try it on.”

“I don’t know, how exactly would a hoodie help us out?” Currently Joann and Lily were clothing shopping.

Lily had lost some kind of bet with Michael and sense she lost she had to do something kind of weird, she had to cross dress.

She was hoping she would win, man would that have been funny. She honestly had no idea what or who to dress up as, though Joann was helping her out with that.

“Anyways I don’t think men wear tight hoddies Joann.” Joann paused.

“Good point, come on let’s go find a baggier one for you.” Joann and Lily went around the men’s section, looking for something suitable for Lily to wear.

There was a lot of argument between the two, though it is mostly quiet little “no’s” and “this might work's” put together with a few sighs from Joann.

Eventually after around two or three hours of searching around five different clothing stores the two went back to Joann’s house, each had bought some guys clothing to try on.

“Why did you buy some?” Lily asked. Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Gavin might need new clothing.” Joann looked at the large mess of clothing the two had bought.

“You sure Gavin’s got Michael busy for the day?” Lily nervously asked.

In order to help Lily without Michael being there Joann had Gavin hang out with him for the day.

“I personally wouldn’t doubt it.” Joann smiled a little.

“I know exactly what you could dress as.”

“What?”

“Hold on, I gotta try the shit on first.” Joann walked into the bathroom, then came out a while later.

“You are so going to need a belt by the way, but, what do you think of this?” Lily gave one good look.

“That is such a guy’s way of dressing.”

“So, you gonna dress like this?”

“I guess so.” 

* * *

“God damn it not again.” Michael said with a chuckle.

“No, this one is going to be golden Micool.”

“Sure, like all the other ones where.” The two were bored, and decided to pass the time by beating Surgeon Simulator so they could do the Alien stage the next week for their next Let's Play.

Gavin squawked.

“Oh Micool, get the drugs Micool!” Michael was laughing by now.

“I would if you would stop freaking out everywhere dude.” Needless to say the patent died with an axe in his head.

“God damn it, we were so close to!” Michael shouted.

“So Micool, do you know what the girls are going?”

“Yeah the two are going clothing shopping.”

“They normally bring us with them.”

“Well, they are going shopping because Lily lost a bet.” Gavin raised one eyebrow.

“What kind of bet?” Michael paused.

“I think it was some bet about alcohol, anyways the point is that Lily lost and now has to cross dress for a day.”

“Why cross dress?”

“Not sure, we were drunk when we did the bet.” Gavin nodded.

“Should we try again?” Michael sighed.

“This is going to be one long god damned day isn’t it?”

“Depends whenever our girls are done with completing this bet of yours or not.” Michael knew Lily very well by now.

“This is going to be one long damn day!”

* * *

“Jesus, this is way too loose on me I mean look at this, this hoodie has to be able to fit at least three of me.” Joann paused.

“Fuck it, let’s return this shit, get you clothing like this, but in sizes you actually can wear. I mean you are dressing like a dude, he didn’t say the clothing itself HAS to be dudes clothing.”

“Hey, you’re right! I have everything I need already at home.”

“Right, come on we just need to return this shit. Then, we need to buy the props.”

* * *

"Alright fine, I’ll send you a picture whenever she actually wakes up, alright, your bet your ass we’ll be over later. Okay, bye.” Michael hung up, he was just one the phone with Joann, the last day went by rather quickly, it was currently the morning of the next day.

Michael smiled, though he was having second thoughts.

He remembered about Lily’s insecurities about her appearance, her body, pretty much her entire self esteem was nonexistent. So now he was kind of worried wither or not Lily was actually comfortable with doing this or not.

She didn’t seem to keen on the bet, though of course he didn’t realize until now.

Michael frowned, he needed to know, she didn’t need to do this if she didn’t want to. Michael walked over to the couple’s bedroom. He opened the door.

“Oh, Michael!” Lily was stunned, it appeared she was in the middle of changing, though she wasn’t wearing anything, not even underwear.

Michael knew Lily was normally too lazy to slip some on during the evenings, though he had to chuckle when he saw that Lily even bought a pair of males undergarments, boxers. Lily blushed as she covered herself with a hoodie.

“Uh, hey, what’s up?” She asked.

“I was just making sure that you are comfortable with doing this bet.” Lily put the hoodie down, frowning a bit.

“I don’t know, I mean I guess I am, but,” Lily stopped talking when Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll look great, you already knock the air out of me whenever I look at you, so I’m sure whatever you put on will not change your appearance for the worst.” Lily shrugged.

“I’m not sure.”

“Come on, you look fine, I mean I doubt you wouldn’t have been a model for some time in your life if you didn’t look good.” Lily frowned.

Michael realized his mistake, he shouldn’t have referenced that part of her past.

“Hey now.” Michael sat down on the bed, pulling Lily onto his lap.

“You don’t have to do the bet if you don’t want to, it’s really my fault for thinking of the bet anyways.” Lily tiredly hugged Michael, resting her head on his right shoulder.

“What time is it?”

“It’s eight in the morning.”

“No wonder I’m still tired.” Michael smiled, and kissed Lily on her neck.

“You need more sleep?” Lily yawned this cute little yawn and rubbed her right eye.

“I think so.” Michael smiled.

“Alright then, get some more rest if you need it.” Michael let Lily wiggle out of his arms and watched her crawl back onto the bed.

Lily lazily laid down, turning on her side, facing Michael. She put the blanket over the bottom half of her body and closed her eyes. She didn’t fall asleep, though she was breathing like she was.

Michael was rubbing her back lightly. He decided to call Gavin.

“Hey, yeah, no I didn’t get a picture, no she isn’t doing the bet. She had her reasons, and I respect them, yeah, I’ll be right over, okay, bye.” Michael hung up.

He smiled down at Lily’s ‘sleeping’ figure.

“I’ll text you later when I’m sure you’ll be awake, but I’m going with Gavin and Joann to help Geoff clean his mess of a place up, there’s going to be a party later.” Lily tried not to squeak in surprise when she felt Michael gently hug her.

“Sleep tight my sleeping beauty, no matter how battered your self esteem is, just let it be known that I know you are everything anyone would want in a woman. I mean your everything I wanted, and there is absolutely nothing more I would ask for.” With that Michael lightly pulled out of the hug.

He exited the room and soon, the house. Lily opened her eyes once more and decided to text Joann.

Lily’s Phone

_Joann_

_Hey_

_Hey, just heard from Gavin that you are not doing the bet?_

_No, I am doing the bet_

_Then you lied to Michael?_

_Kind of, I need you to tell me the most ridiculous rap song you know of right now._

_Now :S?_

_Yes_

_Alright, hold on_

Lily read the next text.

_Oh, I know that one, that’ll do perfectly, thanks Joann._

_No problem, though if you are doing what I think you are doing you might want to memorize the lyrics right now._

_Was already planning on it XD_

_Okay, well, have fun girl, I’ll let you know when the parties starting ;)_

_Awesome, thanks!_

Lily put her phone down and opened up Michael’s laptop.

“Changing can wait, I need to learn these lyrics as soon as possible.”

* * *

“Okay, so why did you need something to change into?” Gavin asked as he and Joann were talking alone in what used to be Gavin’s bedroom.

Joann smiled a little.

“Well, I thought sense it was a party I should wear a something nicer compared to what I usually wear, however sense we were moving shit before I didn’t want to wear it when we got here, it could have gotten dirty.” Gavin nodded.

“That makes sense, I hope Lily gets the text, the party is already going on.” Joann smiled.

“I’m sure she’ll make it.” Joann got up and closed the door.

“I should probably change now.” Gavin smiled.

“Should I leave?”

“Up to you.” Gavin got up.

“I’ll leave, might as well not give the others the wrong idea.” Joann nodded.

Gavin walked out and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“Hey.” Michael walked up.

“Hey.” Gavin turned around.

“Lily isn’t with you?”

“I guess she must be really tired or something, because she hasn’t responded to my texts.” Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, she doesn’t know what she’s missing at least.”

“Good point, now then.” Michael downed a beer.

“Let’s party boi!” Meanwhile while Joann was changing she was texting Lily.

Joann’s Phone

Lily

_Hey, you coming to the party?_

_Yup, coming over now_

Joann changed into a short dress, a blue one sense it was her favorite color.

_Okay great, text me when you get here, so we can get our plan rolling_

_Don’t worry, I’ll text you, is Michael worried about me not being there?_

Joann put on a pair of heels, though she wasn’t sure if she should just wear her boots instead. She wasn’t a big fan of wearing heels, they were just annoying.

_I asked him about you not being here, he thinks you’re still asleep for some reason :S_

_Lol, alright, well, I’m a few blocks away._

_Okay, see you soon!_

Joann put her phone down and took a small speaker out of her bag.

It might have been small, but it’s volume was booming. She walked out of the room and back over to Gavin and Michael, they were talking with Geoff and Jackie.

“Hey.” Joann said as she sat down next to Gavin. Gavin smiled.

“Looking good as ever love.” Joann smiled.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“We were talking about movies.”

“What, you mean like Frozen?”

“I loved that movie.” Jackie said.

Joann smiled.

“I know right?” “Did you see the new Captain America movie?”

“No, but I want to see that, that and the new Godzilla movie.” Before Joann could continue Lily sent her a text, Lily was very close.

Joann smiled, then turned on the speaker and attached it to her phone.

“What are you doing love?” Gavin asked.

“Oh, nothing Gavvy.” Joann winked to Jackie and Geoff, who she told the plan to.

“I just wanted to play this song that was stuck in my head recently that’s all.”

“Oh, alright, play it.” Joann started to play it, all she really had to do was open a radio station, they all over played the song anyways.

“Talk dirty to me?” Gavin asked.

Joann shrugged her shoulders then smiled.

“It’s been stuck in my head for so damn long.” It seemed everyone at the party didn’t mind the song, sense they were all dancing to hit.

“I’ve never seen Gus move like that before.” Joann giggled.

“I don’t think I’ve seen half of them move like that.” Geoff commented.

The second chorus was near ending right when Joann got the text that Lily was there.

‘Perfect, right on time.’ Joann thought as she got up and ran over to the front door.

“Hey,”

“Lily hurry up, the rap is starting!” Lily nodded and the two ran in, it was thankfully just the beat sense Joann managed to edit out the vocals.

“Two chains!” Joann shouted as she ran into the room. Michael looked over, then almost dropped his drink.

“Dos Cadenas, close to genius, sold out arenas, you can suck my,” There Lily was, dressed like a fucking rapper.

“Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck, chest to chest, tongue to neck,” Michael was laughing his ass off while everyone else was staring at Lily, not completely sure why she was dressed like she was.

Lily continued to rap as she walked over to Michael, Lily was also blanking out the bad words. Gavin was stunned while Geoff, Jackie, and Joann were in tears.

“Talk to dirty to me.” Lily finished as she sat on Michael’s lap. Joann did not turn off the music and let it run so the others could continue their drunken dancing.

“So, not doing the bet huh?” Michael asked as he openly grinned.

Lily smiled.

“I never said I wasn’t going to do the bet.”

“Fair enough.” Michael hugged Lily, pulling her closer to him.

“You look adorable Lily.” Michael looked to see Lily was blushing.

“I didn’t know if I would look good or not.”

“Well like I said before, you never look anything but great. I doubted this would make you look anything but cute, like you always look.” Lily smiled a little, still blushing.

“You think so?”

“Hell yeah.” Michael kissed Lily.

“So, you want me to talk dirty to you huh?” Lily looked around, then said in a hushed tone.

“We should probably get drunk before doing something like that at a party. It would be weird if we weren’t drunk.” Michael smiled.

“Well, I am buzzed, and,” Michael got up, lifting Lily by her butt.

“Challenge accepted.” Michael walked off, still carrying Lily. Joann smiled and looked over to Jackie.

“I think we found a new outfit for Lily.” Jackie openly laughed.

“From model to camera woman to Rooter Teeth’s official rapper?”

“We could probably convince Lamar Hall to teach her how to rap.” Jackie laughed.

“Yeah, that’ll be the day.”

“That’s what we said to Lily cross dressing to start off with.” Jackie nodded.

“Good point.” Joann laughed, if she saw Lily walk in one day dressed like a rapper, she would have to remember to call her two cute and yell bang bang at her like crazy, though she did have one question that remained unanswered.

What the fuck kind of music does this generation listen to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non italiced lines in the middle of the text messages are not actually part of the text message conversation.


	62. It’s like you’re a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen comes home late one night to find something very perplexing, what happened to Ray?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God fucking damn it, why do I always write some kind of ‘innocent’ dirty shit in the RayxJen chapters? This was supposed to be innocent and not dirty, though I’m not sure if this is as dirty as the ‘cheese is delicious’ chapter, but still…

Jen sighed sleepily as she shook her head.

It was currently a Tuesday, thanks to JJ being as awesome as he is she and the rest of the Achieve Gals were still at the company building, attempting to record an Rt: Life video, that solely feature the gals.

“Okay, okay, try one more time Jackie.” JJ said.

Jackie was laughing to hard.

“I can’t, Jesus! Whose idea was it to give Joann an inflatable zebra?” Lily was laughing too hard to focus.

“JJ, and he is an awesome guy!” Joann exclaimed happily.

Once Jackie collected herself once more she took a deep breath.

“Okay, to this week in AWHU, Zebras will fall from the sky! No I’m kidding, this week on AWHU the boys do what they do best, be ridiculous.”

“GIANT FLYING ZEBRA!” Joann screamed as she dived, landing behind Jackie.

Jackie tried to keep a straight face.

“Like that.” Jackie said.

“My spleen.” That did it, Joann’s pained comment not only got Jackie to laugh, but the whole group.

“Okay, so next scene, hey Joann are you okay?” JJ asked.

“With how many takes we had of me flopping to the floor? Like legit I’m taking the day off tomorrow that floor hurts.”

“Well, lucky you there is no more flopping to the floor for you.”

“Yay.” The group walked off.

Jen frowned, man, she was tired, not only that, but she promised to watch a movie with Ray that night.

She sighed, she did tell him what was up, though she still felt guilty about it. Ray said he and the rest of the lads would hang out at Ryan’s house until the Gal’s where finished.

“Okay Joann, you remember your lines?” Jackie asked.

“Nope.” Jackie rolled her eyes.

“Much like you in all honesty. Here, you should take the script with you.” Jackie handed Joann her script.

“In Fails of the Week number whichever one we are on by now you guys continue to disappoint us, much like Gavin disappointed me last night in, JJ!” Joann looked bewildered.

JJ was laughing.

“Should I try that again?” Joann asked.

“No, I was hoping that would be your reaction.” JJ said through his laughing.

“I wouldn’t have kept it if you actually said the full thing.” The group continued to walk around the company, finding some place to record and something ridiculous to do while one of the Gals was on screen.

“Okay, Jen, you wanna say one?” JJ asked. Jen nervously bit her lower lip.

“I guess I’ll try it.”

“Okay, you are talking about the recent Minecraft Let’s Play.” Jen nodded her head, though she was nervous, her, on video, to be podcasted live?

She wasn’t nearly as bad as Lily when it came to worrying about her appearance, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t kind of nervous, being shy and all.

“Okay, recording, now.”

“This week in Minecraft the boys go at it one more and Gavin wins, just kidding you’ll need to find out who wins on your own, probably not Gavin though, he almost never wins.”

“Oh that’s a low blow!” Joann shouted as she ran past, Lily slowly chasing her, with a cardboard Minecraft zombie head put on.

“Brains…” Lily groaned as she walked by.

Jen has this perplexed expression on her face.

“Awesome, we are just about done girls, I am sorry for keeping you this long.” Jen gave the mike to Lily.

“Okay Lily, hit it.”

“This week on Rage Quit my boyfriend gets angry enough to move the planet! But settles for screaming at a game sense it requires less work, geez, he’s about as lazy as he is in, JJ… seriously?” JJ laughed again.

“You did the same joke that you did for Joann’s?” JJ nodded, still laughing.

Lily rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Geez, boy humor.”

“And we are done! Thank you girls.” The group said their good byes before Jen pulled out her phone.

_Jen’s Phone_

_Not My Ex Ray (See what I did there?)_

_Hey, sorry for the long wait, I’m coming to pick you up now._

_Hey cutie, it’s no problem and by the way Michael drove me home, so you can come right home._

_Okay, sorry about missing the whole movie night for this :(_

_It’s no problem, I don’t mind we can always watch the movie some other night._

_Good point._

_You should focus on the road cutie see you home soon ;)!_

With that Jen pulled up to the driveway.

She pulled out her keys and walked into their home.

“Ray, I’m home.”

“Hey cutie, there might be something I need to tell you.” Jen took off her shoes and her hoodie.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“You should come into the living room to find out.” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Can I change first?”

“Sure.” Jen walked up to their now shared bedroom and rummaged through her wardrobe.

She finally managed to take out a short green nightgown, length ending around the middle of her thighs. Joann bought it for her in an attempt to get her more comfortable with her little confidence problem.

Jen changed and shortly walked down to the living room.

“So, what seems to be the prob, what the fuck?” There was not one Ray, but two Rays sitting down on the couch.

“Ray, how exactly did…”

“Ryan decided to experiment on my old Xbox360, he wanted to know more about the old ‘ghost Ray,’ it turns out he somehow managed to get a second Ray.” Jen frowned.

“So, which one of you is the real Ray?”

“Me.” Both say. Jen pouted.

“Oh haha, real funny.”

“No I’m being serious, I am the real Ray, no, I am!” Jen shook her head.

“It’s either the real Ray shows himself, or both of you are sleeping in the bed and I’m sleeping in the car.”

“No!” Both Ray’s shouted, the last thing they wanted was for Jen to be sleeping some place that would hurt her leg.

“I’m the real Ray.” Ray said.

“Yeah, he is, not me.” Ghost agreed. Jen nodded.

“Then I’ll call the other guy Ghost for now, Ryan better know how to fix this one as well.”

“Maybe some lemonade would solve this?” Ray joked.

Jen tiredly smiled.

“Why don’t we just destroy your old Xbox?” Ray thought about it.

“But that might make him stay here.” Jen sighed.

“This is too much thought for one night. Can we shower and worry about this tomorrow or something?”

“Sure.” The three somehow were able to shower together.

“Okay, this is kind of awkward.” Jen said.

“What?” Ray asked.

“I’m showering with two people, let alone one.”

“Yeah, but,” Ray felt down Jen’s back.

“We are both your boyfriends after all.” Jen thought about it.

“I guess? But isn’t this awkward for you?” Ray shook his head.

“Not exactly.”

“You don’t mind showering with another you?”

“Well, I’ve seen myself naked before so no Ghost doesn’t bother me.” Jen paused.

“If there were two me’s instead of two you’s and we were showering would that bother you?”

“Not in the slightest.” Jen paused.

“It would bother me.”

“Then it would bother me a lot.” Jen shook her head.

“So, Ghost are you exactly like Ray?” Jen asked as she turned around to face him.

“Yes.”

“So you mean you know everything he knows and act exactly like him?” Ghost smiled, before feeling down Jen’s back just like Ray did, but with a little more pressure.

Jen softly moaned into his shoulder.

“I know everything he does, though I might not act exactly like him.” He grabbed Jen’s ass lightly with one hand, lifting her left leg up with the other.

“I might play a bit different.”

“Uh, Ghost I’m not sure if she is comfortable with that.” Ghost smiled a little.

“Ah, perhaps it is best if you stay with Ray then.” He gently left go of Jen, then looked at her face, she was blushing. Ghost chuckled.

“I think you should try your luck more often Ray.” Jen looked away from both of them.

“This is fucking weird we are destroying your Xbox360 as soon as we can.”

“I’ll see what I can do about this.” After the shower Ray texted Ryan, as it turned out they did have to destroy Ray’s old Xbox.

“Well, at least it’s an old one.” Ray said glumly.

“You had all your data connected with your account, right?”

“Well, the important stuff.”

“Right, then let’s crush it.” Jen looked over to Ghost.

“Sorry Ghost, but two Ray’s would just get me confused. Anyways a three person couple just sounds odd.” Ghost nodded.

“I understand.” He looked over to Ray.

“Just let it be known that I will haunt your boss’s new Xbox in order to communicate with you guys, or really just fuck around with Gavin, he’s easy to freak out.” Ray nodded.

“So, is this fare well?” Jen asked.

“I guess so.”

“Okay, well, happy haunting Ghost!” Ray and Ghost groaned in disappointment as Jen broke the Xbox.

“I think working with Barbra and Joann was enough for my share of puns.” Ray groaned.

Jen kissed him, putting his hand on her lower back as she hugged him. Ray smiled a little.

“Ghost got you a little experimental didn’t he?” Jen shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m tired.”

“You can’t go to bed yet, you’re not wearing anything.” Jen shrugged.

“I don’t care, just want sleep.” Ray smiled before picking up Jen, putting her in a bridal carry.

“Then let’s get you to bed.” Ray carried Jen up to their room.

“And for the record,” Jen said sleepily as Ray tucked her into the bed.

“You were jealous of yourself, weren’t you?” Ray smiled a little.

“What can I say, if I wasn’t so worried about pushing things too fast for you I could show you the much more exciting part of sex.” Jen smiled a little.

“Tomorrow, okay? Sleep comes first.” Ray grinned.

“Of course.”


	63. Grapefruit Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immersion’s got Michael hating and Gavin fearing one kind of food, fruit. Though when Gavin is in danger how will his girlfriend react? Basically the fruit ninja immersion video but with an OC insert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we get to find out what race Joann is, I doubt this matters to most people but it’s informative to say the least. I have no idea what the other OC’s races are, Lily might be Italian because her last name is Rizzo though…

“So, what exactly are we doing?” Joann asked Monty.

The two were waiting to help film an immersion video. Monty sighed, but smiled little.

“You zoned out again, didn’t you?” Joann nodded.

“I mean you are wearing some sort of outfit, I’m just wearing what I normally do, so does that help prove anything?” Monty nodded his head.

“We are helping out Michael and Gavin on their conquest to fight, fruit.”

“Wait a minute whoa whoa, fruit?”

“Yes, fruit.” Joann made a sound of a deflating balloon before laughing.

“Is this a fruit ninja thing?”

“Yes, oh, here they come now.” Monty pointed out.

“So Gavin, do you have any combat experience?” Burnie asked.

“I have none.”

“And Michael do you have any combat experience?"

“Well, I’ve played street fighter if that counts.”

“Not quite, but that doesn’t really matter, because we have two nice people who are willing to help you two out, and they are,” Burnie walked over, the camera brought the two into view,

“Monty Oum and Joann Yurimashu.”

“Hello love.” Gavin said. Joann smiled.

“So, you two want to learn how to fight, yes?”

“We sure do love.”

“Well,” Monty started, “as the company’s resident Asians (Joann is Chinese),” the other three laughed.

“God damn it, sorry, let’s try that again.” Burnie managed to say while chuckling.

“As the company’s resident Asians,” Burnie barely managed not to laugh, Michael held it in, kind of, and surprisingly Gavin was the one who managed not to laugh.

“We are perfectly trained to teach you how to beat up fruit.” Joann finished Monty’s sentence.

“Close enough.” Was Monty’s reaction, and he did have a point sense Joann didn’t even know the script.

The rest of the training part of the video was just a bunch of running around and hitting fruit, or, Gavin every once and a while because Joann was trying to show off and swung harder than her body could handle without either falling over or hitting someone because she would practically spin.

“Okay, after that training of both skill and durability,” “Sorry Gavvy,” “It’s fine love, it didn’t hurt, too much anyways,” “… you two should be ready for the test now, good luck.”

“Please don’t get hit by the fruit to much Gavvy, it would probably hurt a lot.” With that Monty and Joann walked off.

Burnie walked the two over to the battle grounds and the fight began.

Michael was doing good, of course he was much more fight over flight.

Gavin on the other hand…

It was at round three when he completely croaked.

He was in a panic, there was just too many people, to many fruits being thrown. Joann was standing by the side, she felt bad for Gavin, and wanted to help somehow.

“Gavin.” Joann tossed him her katana, so he had two, though that barely helped.

Gavin feel to the floor, there was just too many fruits for this Brit to follow. He cowered on the floor as the fruit kept coming, he was squawking like crazy as he was pelted with the fruits multitude of… fruityness.

“Wah, LOVE!” Joann shook her head.

“This is so cheating, but…” Joann picked up a wooden Sai and Tonfa, she decided to bring those with her.

“I might as well.” She looked over to Burnie and Gus.

“Can I?”

“Go head.” Joann nodded, then ran forward.

She kicked an orange, sparing Gavin’s knob from another attack.

“It seems like Gavin’s girlfriend has entered the arena.” Joann was managing to kick a lot of the fruit out of the way, most of the other fruit she managed to stab or block with her weapons.

“There was a reason why we wanted her to teach the two about fighting, just look at those kicks.” Gus commented.

“I think Gavin is lucky that his girlfriend is a fruit slayer, I mean she has to slay a lot of fruit to keep herself healthy, right?” Gavin was cowering behind Joann.

Joann frowned.

“You okay Gavvy?”

“I’m better now that you are here.”

“Okay guys, bring on the frenzy.” Joann paused, then dropped her weapons and took the nunchucks instead.

“I am so going to hurt myself.” Joann noted.

The volley of fruit was fired.

Though Joann managed to hit herself several times, she did manage to hit some fruit before it all hit her.

“Ouch!” Joann shouted.

“Oh, maybe we should have given her some body armor.” Burnie thought aloud.

“Yeah I don’t think a skirt that short would protect against anything.” Gus agreed.

“Or any skirt really, I doubt a blouse would help for shit either… okay guys, watermelon!”

“Watermelon?” Both Joann and Gavin asked. Joann looked to see both Barbra and Lindsay had a watermelon, and they were ready to throw.

“Oh shit.” Joann said.

Lindsay was the first to throw.

“It’s all yours Gavin!” Joann shouted as she jumped and hid behind Gavin.

“Wait, what? WAH!” Gavin was body slammed onto the ground by the first watermelon.

“Gavin, you okay?”

“I can’t take a second watermelon for you love, I’m sorry.” Joann rolled her eyes, then smiled and kissed Gavin on the nose.

“My hero.” Joann got up, facing Barbra. She picked up her weapons once more.

“Come at me you watermelon!” Barbra smiled, then threw.

Joann had a stupid idea. She kicked the watermelon upwards. Then kicked it back down when it was starting to fall, it broke on the floor.

“Ow, fuck, my foot.” Joann noted before dropping down on her knees, she was facing Gavin.

“You okay Gavvy?” Gavin smiled.

“After this wanna go out and get a fruit smoothie or something?” Joann smiled to, then nodded her head.

“I was having the same thought.” Gavin got up.

“Okay, so Michael is up next.” Michael's was a hell of a lot more impressive then Gavin’s, he managed to get five fruits.

After he was done he walked back to the others, who were watching Joann play hackie sack with an orange.

“So I think we learned a lot about fruit today didn’t we Gus?”

“Yeah I think that,” “We haven’t learned anything about fruit.” Gavin interrupted.

“I don’t know, I learned its’ pretty fun to hit with wood, and it’s kind of painful to kick.” Joann noted.

“I haven’t learned anything other than Burnie wanted an excuse to pelt me and Micool with fruit, and he somehow managed to get Joann in the process.”

“At least you were trained by Monty,” Burnie argued.

“Completely useless!”

“Even when I helped?”

“… Except when you helped love.”

“If you were in a real fight with a fruit what would you choose, the katana or the nunchuck?” Burnie asked.

“I would take whatever Joann was using sense she actually kicked ass.”

“Your feet then?”

“And those, whatever you were using.”

“Personally I would choose my mouth.”

"What kind of weapon is that love?”

“The kind that allows me to hurt the fruit, and eat some apples in the process.”

“Oh, top!”

“So, something worth noting is that between Gavin and Michael, Michael was the victor with eleven points, however, if we add Joann into the game she won with exactly twenty two points.”

“I don’t think you should add me, I wasn’t even supposed to be fighting. Anyways does kicking the fruit even count as cutting them?”

“I don’t know, and I wouldn’t ignore how much fruit you destroyed.” Michael said.

“We agree, which is why Joann wins.” Joann paused.

“Now wait just a minute,” though she was stopped by Gavin.

“Come on love, it doesn’t matter who won, or even that you were not in the contest to begin with. You kicked ass and as a reward I’ll buy you a fruit smoothie, okay?” Joann jokingly pouted.

“But we were already going to get some anyways.” Gavin paused.

“Then I’ll get you two fruit smoothies.” Joann laughed.

“Sure, I can deal with that.” The two walked off.

“So, what exactly was that?”

“Was, what Gavvy?”

“You’re kicking.”

“Oh, that was Tai Kwon Do.”

“What what what?”

“Tai Kwon Do, it’s a Korean fighting style that primarily use kicks.”

“Oh, no wonder you have such good leg work.” Joann smiled, then winked.

“Come on, let’s get those smoothies you promised.”

“Don’t drink them to fast, you’ll get brain freeze.”

“You’re telling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the spotty update times, I'm currently moving, and have to study for finals. I should be able to post a hell of a lot more often in the summer time.


	64. Thunder and Lighting is not what’s Frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A predating one shot that shows a phobia that young Gina had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the ‘how Gina and Jack started dating’ chapter, I honestly have no idea what I am going to do for that one. It’s problematic, the thing is that I know how to write for JoannXGavin, LilyXMichael, JenXRay, and GeoffXJackie, though sadly I don’t have any ideas for RachelXRyan and GinaXJack, I mean I don’t know why but I can’t write about them all that well. I guess that makes these chapters more special sense they are so rare…
> 
> Also, what pairing is your favorite? I honestly don’t have one

Gina sighed as she sat in bed.

It was night time and currently there was a huge thunder storm rolling on by.

Around this time was when Gina was sharing a house with her ‘roommate,’ more like ‘house mate,’ Jack Pattillo.

The two have been house mates for a while, around two years. They were best friends, and nothing would get in the way of that.

Though right now there seemed to be a problem.

Jack was off at work while Gina had the day off, and Jack was not home yet.

That was not exactly what was concerning Gina, it was this damned thunderstorm that was worrying her.

She was the kind to be worried quicker than others, and this did not help her out at all. The truth was she was even though she was worried for Jack and the very slight possibility for him to be struck by lightning there was something that was worrying her more.

She sighed once more as she pulled up a gaming website on her laptop.

She nervously looked at the battery, it was not even a quarter of the way charged. Gina shook her head.

She picked up her phone and decided to text Jack, ask him where he was, though she didn’t get a response.

She checked the phones battery, it was near dead as well.

Gina put the phone down next to her.

“Why oh why did I not charge these things sooner?” Gina got up.

“Well, might as well shower right now, before what I fear might happen happens.” Gina just could not get her mind off of the subject, no matter how hard she tried.

“The chances aren’t that big, though I can’t exactly run the risk.” Gina said aloud as she washed her hair.

She doubted that Jack even know the problem Gina was having at the moment.

No matter how much she trusted Jack she actually never told him her fears, it was just embarrassing to do so.

She didn’t really like talking about bad things, it was just something she rarely did. So her disadvantages was just something she rarely brought up, especially her phobias, and that was just what was bothering her at this moment.

Another loud boom was heard and Gina closed her eyes out of fear, not of the noise itself, but of what it brings. She sighed.

“I really need to get over this stupid phobia, it’s absurd for a woman my age to still have it, I’m not six.” Gina hugged herself a little letting the water run down her around average sized body.

“Why do I even have this stupid phobia? What caused it?” Gina was thinking on this when there was one final boom, then the power went out.

Gina paused, eyes closed.

“Aw fuck.”

* * *

‘Shit.’ Jack thought to himself as he continued to drive back home.

‘I hope the power didn’t go out. Gina would be in a panic.’ It was pretty obvious to Jack that Gina had some kind of fear of the dark, why else would there be nightlights in her room, the hallways, at least a good potion on the area in which Gina would be in around the house?

She said it was because she didn’t want to walk into something in the middle of the night and fall over, and Jack believed it, but it just seemed like something a bit more to Jack.

He wasn’t sure if Gina really was afraid of the dark, but in his mind it wouldn’t make too much sense if she wasn’t.

They’ve been to places that would still have lights on even if the power cut out during thunderstorms, and Gina didn’t flinch, yet when they where home and there was a lighting storm Gina would be practically ready to hide under her covers as soon as she head the thunder noise.

This concerned Jack deeply, Gina was his best friend, it killed him to think that she would be not only scared, but alone.

He drove up to the drive way and quickly got himself into the house. It was dark as all hell in there.

Jack turned on his phone and amped up the brightness so he could look around. He heard some water running, was Gina taking a shower?

He did hear some panicked breathing coming from the room, maybe she was taking a shower then the power went out?

“Gina, are you okay?” A frightened squeak was the first response he got.

“J-Jack, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me Gina, are you okay? You didn’t fall or anything?”

“No, I’m just in the shower.” Jack sighed in relief.

“Okay, do you mind if I come in?” There was a pause.

“Um, sure come in.” The sound of water stopped. Jack walked into the room.

“You need some light?” Jack asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Jack smiled.

“No problem.” He went to walk out.

“Wait.” Jack turned.

“Yes?”

“Um, could you get my night ware from my room? I forgot it.” Jack nodded.

“On it.” He walked out, soon returning with the things that Gina needed.

“Here.” Gina smiled.

“Thanks Jack.” She dropped her towel and slipped on her green shirt and blue short shorts.

“I thought you had over time.” Gina said.

“I did, but it was optional and I decided against it.” The two walked out of the bathroom, and Jack gently led Gina to the living room.

The two sat down, Jack put an arm around Gina. Gina rested lightly against Jack, getting comfortable.

“Why, I thought you always liked over time sense it gives you more hours which means more money."

“Well, I was worried about you.” Jack smiled to Gina.

“Me?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s a terrible thunder storm, and you seem to get worried about those when home, and I was worried it would scare you if I wasn’t home.” Gina sighed.

“So I might have a bit of a fear of the dark.” She stated.

Jack patted her arm lightly.

“We all have things we are afraid of.” He said.

“I guess.”

“How about this.” Jack pulled out his smart phone.

“We will watch something on Netflix in order to help you get your mind off of this phobia of yours.” Gina was perfectly fine with the idea.

Jack opened the app and put on some random movie.

It seemed to be the kind of movie that Gina might like, but Gina fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Jack smiled as he looked over to Gina’s sleeping figure.

He turned off the phone and gently picked up his best friend.

He carried her to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. He stayed by her side, even when she woke up.

“Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you still here?”

“Oh, well the powers not on yet and I was here just in case you needed to use the bathroom.” Gina smiled.

“I’m fine, you should get some sleep.” Gina closed her eyes once more.

Early the next day Gina found out that she wasn’t scared of the dark, or, at least when Jack was around.

She was hopeful that Jack would be the cure to some of her other phobias as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more week to go before I am officially done with high school :D! Then I just have to deal with moving, but I have plenty of time to write and I am already constructing the third short story, which should be coming out in two chapter after this one. Er, not counting the chapter that will be the OC's character sheet, and maybe one chapter as a preview, but I'm not sure if I'm showing a preview.


	65. Let's Play Train X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sense Michael, Lily, Ray, and Jen are away on vacation the remaining Achievement Hunters and Gals decide to try something inside in GTA V, and it involves everyone’s favorite train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I have GTA V for the PS3, not the Xbox, so I don't know the controls for the Xbox version.
> 
> This is a story very loosely based on an old prompt that Isaac Kran gave me around forty chapters ago, ish? Sorry for the wait Isaac, and thanks for the prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this one, hopefully as much as you will have reading this, anyways if anyone has any prompt idea feel free to post them in the comments, I am sadly running out of ideas for one shots, I only have like, maybe, two ideas, if I'm lucky.
> 
> Anyways past the yammering please enjoy this next installment of this story :D!

“Okay, come on Gavin, get in the bifta.”

“Let’s Play?”

“Indeed Gina, so, what are we doing Geoff?”

“Well, everyone remembers our old Let’s Play with the train correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well today while Michael and Ray are gone we decided to bring the girls in as back up to help with this Let’s Play.”

“So dear, what are we doing anyways?” Jackie asked.

“Well, the last time we did anything with the train was were trying to land in it from planes, the first time is was with cars, so, why not try to land in the train in a car that was launched from a Cargo bob and call this Let’s Play Train X?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Joann agreed.

“But how will it fare compared to the last time they tried it with planes?”

“Aw come on Gina where is your adventurous side?”

“Apparently not with me now.”

“LEEEEEEEET’S PLAY!” Gina shouted.

“Okay, so who is going to go find the train?” Gavin asked.

“I think me and Rachel will hunt for one.” Ryan volunteered.”

“Okay, the rest of us will go for a cargo bob.”

“So, what kind of vehicle should we launch? Is my bifta okay?” Joann asked, she was currently driving her blue and purple bifta. Unlike the Achievement Hunters green Joann and the rest of the ladies decided that the Achieve Gal’s color would be purple.

“I was thinking maybe some motorcycles, sense a car might be a bit more annoying to land inside the box.” Geoff said.

“Alright, then me and Gavin are flying the Cargo Bob’s.” The group infiltrated the airport.

“Okay, so love, do you know how to fly a Cargo Bob?”

“I have no idea.” The group laughed.

“Well, alright then, this should be interesting.” Jack said.

“I feel less safe now.” Gina commented.

“Well, at least Gavin isn’t flying the thing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean Jack?” Gavin started up.

“It just means I trust your girlfriend more then I trust you.”

“But I’ve actually flown the Cargo Bob before.”

“Gavin, take the second Cargo bob, I think we should actually have someone who knows what they are doing.”

“Okay love, see Jack, does it hurt to be nice sometimes? Slippy little knob hole.”

“Oh wow, apparently Gavin’s been drinking a heavy dose of vinegar.” Gina laughed.

“Okay, so who wants to be carried by a bitch who doesn’t know how to fly?” Joann asked.

“I mean, I guess I’ll die first.” Joann laughed.

“Okay then, that’s not very encouraging Ryan.”

“Was it supposed to be?”

“I guess not, so, how do I pick up his bike?”

“You need to latch onto it love.”

“So, how do I do that?”

“You need to attach the latch onto Ryan’s bike.”

“… I’m confused.” “You see the thing dangling from your Cargo bob on the bottom?”

“Yes?” “Fly over Ryan and try to latch that onto his bike with the d-pad.”

“Okay.” Joann flew down.

“No wait Joann!” Ryan then shouted like crazy, Joann had just ran him over.

“I’m so sorry Ryan!”

“Fuck it, I know I would die.” The others were laughing their asses off.

“Jesus, so, whose next?” Joann asked.

“I guess I’ll try.” Rachel drove up.

“Okay, let’s try it, one for two maybe?” Joann flew down, and blew up Rachel’s bike.

“Oh god no!” Rachel shouted, Geoff was almost crying he was laughing to hard.

“Holy fuck how is this Cargo bob still standing!?” Joann shouted.

“Well, we found the train.” Gina interjected.

“Okay, Gavin please tell me you got some one.”

“I’m latching Jackie right now.”

“You better be careful with her.” Geoff said though some coughs.

“Okay Geoff, are you ready for certain death?” Joann asked.

“Well, I’m about as ready as ever.”

“Okay, third time’s the charm.” Joann flew down once more, and latched Geoff.

“Ey!” Joann shouted victoriously.

“Okay, so now we just need to fly over to Jack. Ryan, Rachel, try to get your vehicles back and met the rest of us over at the train.” Geoff instructed.

“Alright Gavin, how do I fly?” Joann asked.

“You have to use left and right bumper to rise and fall, and use the left stick to control yourself.”

“Okay.” Joann followed Gavin over to the train.

“Okay, are you two ready to be thrown into the plane?”

“I’m ready sir.” Geoff said in a mock British accent.

“Okay,”

“Gavin, how do I let Geoff go?”

“GO!” Joann quickly pressed the Y button.

“Oh god, oh god!” Geoff shouted.

“What, the bloody Cargo bob is falling!” Gavin shouted.

“Woohoo!” Joann shouted as she flew down with her parachute.

“Love what did you do?”

“She forgot to let Geoff go first obviously.” Ryan said.

“Ah, Cargo bob!” Gina shouted as Geoff and the Cargo bob landed on her.

The Cargo bob exploded and removed half of the train’s cargo.

“Good lord.” Jack said.

“I didn’t know how to remove Geoff, so I removed myself.” Joann explained through fits of laughter.

“Something tells me that Joann shouldn’t fly the Cargo bob anymore.”

“Shut up Ryan.”

“Oh wow, Gavin must have drunk a whole fucking gallon of vinegar.” Rachel said.

“I’m going to call in my motorcycle, I’m so not flying after that atrocity. I’ll try to learn how to fly some other time, but not right now.”

“Alright love, if you think so, okay Ryan, you ready to be thrown?”

“Let’s do this Gavin.” Gavin flew down and latched onto Ryan.

“Oh god, you’re latched onto my head!”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh no, get it off, ah! It’s stabbing my brain!” Gavin moved a little.

“And now I glitched into the Cargo bob!”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m inside the cargo bob, wait, where is my bike?” An explosion was heard.

“Oh, Ryan it might have been detached when you glitched in here.”

“Son of a bitch.” Ryan chuckled.

“Okay, so now what do I do?”

“I guess you’ll just have to jump out Ryan.” Gina said.

“Shit, well, nurses orders.”

“I’ll catch you Ryan.” Rachel was driving under the Cargo Bob.

“Okay, jumping!” Ryan dived out, and landed on Rachel. Rachel in turn was knocked off her motorcycle and both tumbled to their deaths.

“Aw, that didn’t help.”

“Nonsense dear, you helped break the fall.”

“And some of Ryan’s bones.” Gina added.

“That’s a chilling thought. Okay Gavvy, I’m trusting you with my life.” Joann drove under the Cargo bob.

Gavin tried once more and ended up doing the same to Joann as he did to Ryan.

“Aw, sorry love, your motorcycle might a little banged up.” Joann smiled.

“You’re paying.” Gavin grinned back.

“Of course love.”

“Alright, Geoff you want a go?”

“My golly I would Gavin.” Jackie almost did a spit take, then laughed.

“Okay, third try’s the charm!” With that Gavin hooked Geoff, and successfully carried him.

“Nice.” Was Jack’s response.

“Hm, I wonder if this would work.” Joann was aiming her sawed off shotgun at Gavin’s head.

“What will work love?”

“Oh, nothing Gavvy.”

“That doesn’t sound promising.” Rachel said.

“I think we should get out of the way dear.”

“Agreed.”

“That’s bad for us, we have to stay on the train.” Jack said.

“Oh boy, what does Joann have planned?” Gina’s question was answered with a nose diving Cargo bob, and a violent explosion that cost her and Jack their lives, as well as Joann’s, Gavin’s, and Geoff’s.”

“Holy shit, it worked!” Joann shouted.

“What was that, what happened?” Geoff asked.

“I wanted to know if I could kill Gavin while he was piloting.” Joann said.

“Ha! That’s payback for when you shot me before the Train Let’s Play!” Jack said.

“Jack you don’t need to sport a hissy do you?” Gavin asked. Joann bent down to where Gavin was playing and kissed him.

“You okay Gavvy?” Gavin smiled.

“I’m always okay when you are around love.”

“And now we don’t have a Cargo bob.” Jack stated.

“We can always get another.” Gina stated.

“Okay, everyone do that, me and Gavin are going to go chase after the Train.” Joann and Gavin began to drive off.

“So, how was everyone’s weekends?” Jackie started up.

“Me and Lily watched Michael and Gavin drunkenly wrestle in the pool before they went on their trip.” Joann said.

“Who won?”

“Who do you think?”

“Michael?”

“Yeah, you’re right with that guess.”

“I almost had him.” Gavin said. Joann smiled.

“Yes, and I’m very proud of you Gavvy.”

“Me and Geoff went to visit my parents.”

“Really, how was it?”

“Fun, I’m not sure how Geoff thought of it though.”

“It was fun, I mean it wasn’t awkward if that’s what you were worried about.”

“Anyone watch the game?” Gina asked.

“I can’t sit down and watch sports for some reason.” Joann said.

“It’s true.” Gavin agreed.

“Does your ADHD take over?” Gina asked.

“Yup.”

“Okay, we got the train now.”

“Alright, we’re making our way over to you know.”

“They’re making their way here fast flying past over head of several cars.” Joann sung.

“And we miss them.” Gavin joined in.

“And we need them.”

“And now their cursing, down the rails, up to the train, holy shit, is that a plane?” Joann continued, it appeared that Ryan brought a plane instead of a Cargo bob.

"Yeah, there was only one Cargo bob.” Ryan explained.

“Oh, that would explain it.”

“Ryan dear watch out, there’s a street light!” Rachel shouted.

“What? Oh no!” Ryan dived straight into it, and exploded.

“Jesus Ryan.” Rachel said.

“Well, we still couldn’t land a plane into the train.” Ryan commented.

“Come on Ryan, that’s like, one train themed Let’s Play ago.” Jackie said.

“Geez Ryan.” Rachel joked around.

“I’m sorry dear.” Ryan said.

The two smiled at each other in real life before getting back to the game.

“Okay Geoff, latch me.” Geoff connected to Jackie’s Bifta.

“Not a motorcycle?” Joann asked.

“We can’t glitch into the Cargo bob with these.”

“Good point.”

“Okay, is everyone ready?”

“Nope.”

“What’s the problem Joann?”

“The Train is entering a tunnel.” At this time Gavin was shooting about the train with his pistol, and managed to smack Joann with his gun, killing her.

“Gavvy, why?” Joann said surprised. “Oh, bullocks! Sorry love I was trying to shoot around you.”

“Stupid auto aim.”

“It seems that Gavin has killed Joann.” Jack pointed out.

“If we wanted to we could sue Gavin for domestic homicide.” Ryan added.

“Yes, why not gain all his in game money for my in game death.” Joann laughed.

“I’m sorry love.” Joann smiled, then kissed Gavin.

“It’s alright Gavvy, I’m fine.” Joann drove up to Geoff with her Hexor motorcycle.

“Ready?”

“Are you sure you want to be in a motorcycle?”

“Yup.”

“Okay then, let’s go!” Geoff let go of Joann’s motorcycle.

“Wheeee!” She landed directly on Gavin and somehow managed to live in the process.

“Woohoo!” Joann shouted as the others screamed in excitement.

“You did it love!”

“You’re a pancake Gavvy.”

“It doesn’t matter, we’ve done it!”

“Yay!”

“Let’s Stop!” Geoff shouted, bringing the catastrophe to an end.


	66. Third Stroy: Something to Prove Character Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY AU! Lily Gioia, the fourth member of the famed Team BLOP, falls in love with someone, though this someone is a someone that she was not exactly expecting, how will she deal with the matter? How will society react to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE!-
> 
> Jen's weapon is almost identical to Michael's (technically Sun's) This was not intentional sense I made Jen's character and weapon around the time when episode four came out, weird coincidence, I know.
> 
> Also!
> 
> Rachel's weapon is a lot like Ruby's, I originally intended it to be duel wielding pistols and tomahawk combo, but I just didn't like that fighting style for how Rachel works in combat, so I added a Halberd instead of a second weapon and didn't realize how close it is to Ruby's weapon until around chapter 20 something in the actuall Team BLOP story, this was not meant to happen, much like Jen's weapon.
> 
> Also also!
> 
> Something weird worth noting is that another OC's weapon in the Team BLOP story itself has a weapon identical to that new male villain's weapons (you know, the silver haired dude with Yang's weapons except used for his boots?)
> 
> How many fucking parallels are me and Monty Oum going to think of Jesus I feel blessed to think a lot like Monty Oum...
> 
> The girls have different last names then they do in the normal story, that is because they are actually based on my RWBY Team BLOP story, if you like my writing style and plenty of action I suggest reading it, who knows, you might like it? Just a heads up the more updated version is on FanFiction.Net, my account there is also called Kirbywarrior655

**Team BLOP**  
Joann:  
Name: Joann Xiav Gorm  
Color: Blue  
Quote: "One day, someone showed me a glass of water that was half full. And he said, "Is it half full or half empty?" So I drank the water. No more problem." -Alexander Jodorowsky  
Appearance (some of it anyways): Long black hair with blue highlights on the ends that cover her left eye and at the ends of the backside, both highlight spots are two inches long. Her right eye is brown but her left eye is cyan. (In the Way of the Huntress both eyes are brown, for most of the story anyways)  
Clothes: Dark blue boots, light blue blouse with Black hoodie and short blue skirt, two sapphire blue quivers, and a blue flower to put in her hair as well.  
Weapon: Muaj Tseeb Matulin (name) Bow, can form to make a katana, both have dust crystals built into them, arrows filled with dust, and normal arrows. Also is proficient in Tai Kwon Do.  
Dust (If any): Fire Arrow, Wind Arrow, Ice Arrow, Shock Arrow, Water Arrow, Impact Arrow. Joann also has some offhand dust of these elements as well when she is disarmed.  
Spirit Aura: Joann's spirit regulates her weight to make her light so she is faster, making her able to evade some attacks better, and run up surfaces with extreme speed. Can also effect Joann's arrows.  
Effects:  
Fire Arrow- Creates a fire wave a short distance around the arrow's point of impact  
Wind Arrow- If it hits the enemies weapon it will disarm the opponent  
Ice Arrow- Creates an icicle wave that affects a medium distance around the arrow's point of impact  
Shock Arrow- Can disable robots or machinery (including weapons that can change forms) completely  
Water Arrow- Creates a puddle of water around the arrow's point of impact  
Impact Arrow- The arrow explodes, sending anybody in a somewhat large distance around the arrow's point of impact flying in a random direction.  
Normal Arrows- The arrow glows light blue, creating a spread shot arrow, which fires a cluster of thirty arrows (round abouts anyways) at the enemy instead of one, cluster arrow also works with dust arrows as well.  
Spirit attributes-  
Speed- Almost non paralleled  
Defense- Poor  
Strength- Lacking  
Personality: With high spirit Joann is easily the spunkiest out of the team. Joann is always eager for the next encounter and never retreats from a fight. This being said Joann is very brave and is rightfully the leader of the team.  
Jen:  
Name: Jen Shizo  
Color: Lime  
Quote: "..." -Jen Shizo  
Appearance (some of it anyways): Waist length green hair, tied into a pony tail with her red fighting headband, her eyes are red, both of them.  
Clothes: Lime green tank top, green short shorts, and green combat boots.  
Weapon: Duel wield sawed-off shotguns, can be formed together to create a bow staff, shotgun barrels on both sides. Fires on impact.  
Dust (If any): None  
Spirit Aura: Her protective nature is much greater than others, thus reducing the damage done by most to all weapons while making her reflexes much faster.  
Spirit attributes-  
Speed- A bit slow  
Defense- Almost literally a walking tank  
Strength- Moderate  
Personality: Jen doesn’t tend to talk about herself all that much, actually, Jen doesn’t tend to talk much at all! Unlike Joann, Jen is the calmest out of the team, she is also extremely shy around people she does not know, this is why she is normally silent.  
Rachel:  
Name: Rachel Vara  
Color: Orange  
Quote: "Listen to many, speak to a few." -William Shakespeare  
Appearance (some of it anyways): Shoulder length, kind of messy brown hair, green eyes.  
Clothes: Orange t-shirt, black pants, ear rings, orange sneakers, silver armlet on her right arm, small shield on her left shoulder.  
Weapon: .50 cal pistol, turns into tomahawk, which turns unto a Halberd with built in sniper rifle, though it still uses pistol clips as ammunition, four to be exact.  
Dust (If any): None  
Spirit Aura: Rachel’s soul infuses her determination into psychical power, granting her unbelievable strength during dangerous situations. It also effects her weapon.  
Effect-  
Pistol- Bullets become increasingly powerful, being able to punch holes in walls  
Halberd- Rachel can wield her weapon much faster than many others could, also strengthens the damage done by both bullets and melee power.  
Spirit Attributes-  
Speed- Lacking  
Defense- Moderate  
Strength- Outstanding  
Personality: “Careful,” is probably what the group is used to hearing from Rachel the most. She is the natural look before you leap kind of person. She is normally uncomfortable when she pairs up with Joann for this reason. She generally doesn’t go out of her comfort zone but is very useful when she can work like she wants to.  
Lily:  
Name: Lily Gioia  
Color: Purple  
Quote: "Knowledge in itself is power." -Someone  
Appearance (some of it anyways): Long blond hair, eyes change color based on what element she is ready to use.  
Clothes: Short purple dress with magenta vine design, dark purple boots, crystal bracelets. Her appearance is a lot like Crimson's in a way, though the dress is somewhat different. It has short sleeves and there is no cut out in the back of the dress. She also has a pouch strapped to her left thigh.  
Weapon: A paradaggun. Yes, you head me right. A parasol (umbrella) with daggers put in it like they are put into fans, and the 'stick' has an automatic rifle built into it. It’s second form is like a spear but has a longer blade like a swords. Lily also has her skills as an engineer, which she used to build two elite body guard Androids and one special surprise inside the other girls motorcycles.  
Androids:  
Scratch- An AK-130 model created to only use the arm blades, though it's possessors are far better, so it can more around faster, attack faster, and react to attacks faster than a normal Ak-130 model. Said model is known as a Boaz F-22.  
Grounder- A Xiuhcoatl-088, these androids are known for their unique, grenade launching mini guns and shock waves.  
Venom- A large spider droid created out of Joann's, Jen's, and Rachel's motorcycles. This model is better armored and has more weapons then an average spider droid with an extraordinarily plush and comfortable seat, can also become an AI, if Lily isn't controlling it.  
Dust (If any): None  
Spirit Aura: Lily’s soul is mainly the weapon she prefers using, no one exactly knows how but her soul’s aura is so strong that she can do anything that dust can, often times even better.  
Spirit Aura Magic- Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water, Impact, Attract, Wind, Rock, Earth, Barrier, Healing.  
Spirit Attributes-  
Speed- Above average  
Defense- Weak  
Strength- Weak (Though her magic’s strength is outstanding)  
Personality: Not much is known about Lily. She never likes to talk about her past and refuses to talk about family. “It’s too personal,” or “It’s a touchy subject,” is normally how she negates the conversation. She even one time hurt Joann because Joann got to pushy with her questioning. Lily is generally a cheery girl, very peaceful, or she tries to be anyways. She tries to be nice due to spiting her parent’s cruelty. Deep down inside Lily is much darker and more violent than others give her credit for, she fears this side of her and tries her hardest to never show it.

 **Non Team BLOP hero's**  
Michael-  
*Is basically Sun Wukong except more like himself.*

**Mentioned Factions**

**The Silver Monkeys:**

An old gang made of Monkey Faunas, known for their impressive and terrifying engineering skills the Silver Monkeys were stopped by Team BLOP during their third year in Beacon Academy. The Silver monkeys are the reason why the second moon is broken.

**The Rot Family:**

Explained in the story


	67. Monkey See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY AU! Lily, the fourth member of the famed Team BLOP, falls in love with someone, though this someone is a someone that she was not exactly expecting, how will she deal with the matter? How will society react to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the new song "Time to Say Goodbye" fits perfectly for this story, which was completely unintentional, but awesome none the less.

“Okay, so you girls remember what we are doing here yes?” Joann Xiav Gorm asked as she and her team walked up to the city docks.

“To look at the amazing view?” Lily asked.

Joann smiled.

“Maybe on another day, no today we are here to research the whereabouts of a certain Roman Torchwick.” Lily frowned.

“So how does going to the docks help us?” Rachel asked.

“Simple, the Cargo Dock’s.” Jen said.

“Oh, I get it, if Torchwick really is getting as cocky as he seems to be nowadays he’ll be sure to strike there, right?”

“Kind of,” Joann started up, “he is crafty I’ll give him that, he will not attack until the times right, we are going to search there to both find out what is being stored there, and who exactly is guarding the place.”

“Ah.”

“Huh, something wrong Lily?” Joann turned around, only to see a banana peel on Lily’s head.

“What the,” “Thanks for the ride boys!” A faunas landed in between Joann and Lily.

He looked at Joann.

“My bad miss, almost landed on you.” He turned.

“Ah, so that’s where I dropped my banana.” The monkey faunas took the banana peel off of Lily’s head and threw it carelessly into the ocean.

“My bad miss, I didn’t see you there.” The faunas of a man brushed his hand through Lily’s hair, as to get the remaining food particles out of it (of course.)

He made a mental note that this girl looked cute before he ran off.

“Who was that?” Joann asked as the group looked over to the ship the faunas ran out of.

Lily was too busy watching the man run to notice.

“Someone who has terrible grip and a rouge like sense to him it seems.” Rachel noted.

“Right.” Joann looked over to Lily.

“You okay Lily?”

“Huh?” Lily looked back at Joann.

“Man, you were stargazing hard right there.” Lily blushed a little.

“No I wasn’t.” Joann smiled.

“So, did you see the big dipper or what?” Lily’s blush intensified.

“Shut up.” Joann laughed a little.

“Hey, what’s that icon on his back?” Rachel asked.

Joann looked.

“It looks like the Silver Monkey’s old icon, but I thought they were all dead.”

“Maybe we should find out?” Jen asked.

“Right, come on team, we need to talk to this fellow, I’ll catch up to him and get the cops off his ass. Lily, I want you to talk to him, alright?”

“What about me and Jen?”

“This job is more than easy, we’ll meet you over at the Cargo Dock’s.”

“Right.” Joann looked over to Lily.

“Well, see you in a minute.” With that Joann sprinted with all her power towards her target, it didn’t take her even a few seconds to catch up.

“Hey, stop, I need to talk to you.” The kid looked, then stopped running.

“Yes?” He asked, he was fully aware this was one of the girls he almost landed on a few minutes back.

“Me and a friend of mine want to have a word with you.”

“Is it about what happened a little while ago?”

“No, my friend will talk to you about it, I’ll let the cops know that we have this handled.

“Okay, thanks Joann.” Joann paused.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but I know you, your team is world famous after all.”

“We are?”

“Saving the world tends to give said person a hell of a lot of status Ms. Gorm.” Joann nodded.

“Right, well Lily is going to talk to you in a moment.” With that Joann walked off, stopping the cops that were pursuing the man. Lily ran up soon after.

“Hey.” Lily paused.

“Hey.” Lily said.

“The names Michael Wukong, sorry about dropping a banana peel on your head.” The kid started up.

“No, it’s alright. My name is Lily Gioia.” Michael nodded his head.

“Right, you are from Team BLOP.”

“Yes. So, uh…” Lily wasn’t sure what to say next.

Out of all the members of BLOP Lily was the most socially awkward, Rachel wasn’t, Joann kind of was, Jen was just really shy, and thanks to Lily’s past she didn’t have a whole load of interaction, with humans, Faunas, with pretty much anything other than her Android’s which she had to keep a secret.

“What’s up Lily?” Lily was thinking.

“The sky?” Joann’s remarks were rubbing off on her. Michael smiled.

“Cute,” Lily began to blush a little, “Want to grab some coffee or something?”

“I would love to, but I can’t at the moment.” Lily looked over to Joann, who was talking to the cops.

“I have a mission I’m in the middle of.” Michael nodded his head.

“I understand, can I have your number? That way we could get some coffee some other time?”

“Hey kid, the cops are off your back now.” Joann said as she walked up.

“Though please do me a favor and try not to cause trouble again, I told them I would talk to you about your actions and I don’t want them to think I didn’t.” Michael nodded.

“The names Michael Wukong, and don’t worry Joann I will be on my best behavior.”

“So, what were you two talking about?” Lily bit her lower lip.

“Michael wanted to know if I could go get some coffee with him.” Joann thought about it.

“I don’t see why not, three people should be enough to search the loading docks.” Lily smiled.

“Thanks Joann.”

“No problem.” Joann looked over to Michael.

“I need to have a quick word with you however.”

“Uh, sure.” The two walked out of earshot of Lily.

“Look, I’m not worried about you and Lily dating if you are concerned about that. I honestly don’t care about faunas and human relationships, go for it.” Before Michael would thank Joann she cut him off.

“However there is something I need you to do for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Lily can be a strong and capable fighter, but she lacks both the bravery and direction needed to be able to be as powerful as she truly can be. I trust that she can defend herself if she’s with her team, but without us, I don’t know how well she can fight. I’m afraid that people will try to harm you two if they realize you’re a human faunas couple. I need you to protect Lily if they decide to do something as extreme as that.” Michael nodded his head.

“I’ll be sure to.” Joann paused, then nodded her head.

“Right.” The two walked back.

“Okay, you can go on a date today Lily, but if I text you about us being attacked or something of the sorts I need you to come back as soon as you can.”

“Of course.” Joann smiled.

“Right, with that in mind, enjoy your date Lily.” With that Joann waved goodbye, then sprinted off towards the cargo docks.

“So, how do you take your coffee?” Michael asked, he like Joann was a bit worried about the whole different race thing, but he was sure if anyone tried anything he could uphold his promise to Joann.

He hoped he didn’t need to resort to that, but he knew shit happened, and he was going to try his hardest to help prevent it.


	68. The problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one month Lily and Michael’s relationship grows immensely, however, it seems that political views attempt to get in the way. Joann find out the reason why, is it out of racism, or fear?

“You wished to see me mayor?” Joann asked as she poked her head into the mayor’s office.

He pointed to a chair. Joann walked over and sat down on it.

“So, it’s come to my attention that your youngest member Lily Gioia seems to be in a relationship with a Faunas.” Joann frowned.

“Yeah she is, why is there a problem with that?” Joann was not happy with this subject, she had already gotten some negative comments towards her friend thanks to her love.

“Well, I wanted to ask you why she is dating a Faunas?”

“Well, why are you married with your wife?”

“Well, because I love her.”

“You answered your own question.” The mayor could tell Joann was upset with the question.

“Let me clarify Joann, I do not have a problem with your team member dating a Faunas, but with the White Fang operational you can never be to careful, I just wanted to make sure your friend wasn't in a abusive relationship.” Joann huffed in annoyance.

“Why are the Faunas so evil in most people’s eyes?” The mayor paused.

“Well, the White Fang are not making it any better on us humans. They were a nice peaceful gang before their old leader died, however whoever is leading them now is violent, and doesn’t want to negotiate with humans.” Joann shook her head.

"You have to admit that we humans were assholes to them, why would they just take the crap our race as a whole gave to them?”

“But to not want to negotiate after you sent the message?” Joann frowned.

“I guess, where is this conversation going?” The mayor closed the door behind Joann.

“Look, not all humans are afraid of the Faunas nowadays, some people like me want to live with them as equals, but almost everyone in politics does not want to negotiate or even associate with the Faunas sense the White Fang’s leader is not showing any mercy.”

“I don’t really care for politics Mr. Mayor, just tell me why this pertains to my team, please.”

“Well, think about it Joann. The leader of the White Fang is who really matters, I can tell the Faunas just want to be treated as equals, but until that power hungry White Fang leader is taken down I don’t think the Faunas will be ready to listen to us.”

“Like killing their leader will do anything. How can I be certain that you are not just trying to use me and my team as weapons to help the Humans have a leg up in this never ending war?” The mayor paused.

“Just as I thought, I’m out of here Mr. Mayor, I’m not telling Lily not to love who she loves, and my team are not your political tools. We will continue to help with taking out Grim and with Torchwick, but not taking out Faunas.” With that Joann walked out of the room without letting the mayor try and tell her otherwise.

Joann walked out of the City Hall.

“Seriously, like I didn’t have enough humans telling me to break up the relationship.” Joann muttered out of annoyance as she made her way to the closest donut shop.

“I can’t believe I had to wake up early for that bull shit.” Joann thought to herself as she waited for her coffee and donut.

“Excuse me, Ms. Gorm.” Joann was about to snap, she was tired, hungry, and did not want to be dragged back to the mayor’s office. She kept her cool though.

“Yes?” She turned around, it was apparently just a civilian.

This didn’t comfort her though, before she would sign autographs, now she had to defend her best friend’s love life, and given the time and her currant hunger state, Joann was not in any mood for an argument.

“Is this about Lily?” The woman paused.

“Fine, what is it?”

“I’m not sure if anyone else will voice this to you, but most of us are afraid for her.” Joann shook her head.

“Michael Wukong is not abusive, from what I’ve seen he is a gentleman, and Lily is genuinely happy when he’s around.”

“No, not him.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“Do you know what the leader of the White Fang does to faunas who do not follow the White Fang?” Joann shook her head.

The woman rolled up her right sleeve. As it turned out she was a faunas as well, and it appeared that her right arm had quite a few scars on it.

“I’m worried for the both of them.” Joann lightly held onto the woman’s hand.

“Trust me, it would take more than an army to stop us, we’ll be fine.” The woman was not convinced though.

“Ms. Gorm, the leader of the White Fang does not fear anyone, not even team BLOP, please, get Lily and Michael to break up before either of them die.” Joann paused, she did not expect something like this to happen.

“Um, I’ll think about it?” The woman wasn’t exactly pleased, but she got her message across.

“Alright, please, if you do not tell them to stop, keep an eye where you walk, having someone like that in your team will be damaging to your name.” With that the woman disappeared into the crowd.

Joann was confused, but she knew what she needed to do next.

* * *

The mayor sighed as he sat down behind his table once more.

“Joann failed to let me explain, now I got her upset and thinking that I’m racist probably. Who else could I possibly get to help with the White Fang problem?” At that moment there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Joann walked in, coffee and half eaten donut in hands.

“Joann?”

“Tell me, is what you say really true?”

“Yes, the leader of the White Fang is cruel, he has instilled fear on humans, and I bet he makes most faunas fear him as well.” Joann paused, the woman did seemed terrified at the mention of this leader. Joann took a bite of her donut and thought about it.

“Fine,” Joann swallowed, “I’ll consider what you’re saying as the truth, but until I know for a fact that what you are saying is true, I’m not helping you with this problem.” The mayor nodded.

“Right, take it easy Joann.”

"I really wish I could mayor." Joann walked out, back home to the others.

Michael was at the door, about to ring the door bell.

“Oh, hey Joann.” He greeted.

“Michael I need to talk to you.” Joann said as she walked up.

“About?”

“Do you know who the leader of the White Fang is?” Michael shook his head.

“Some looney that’s for sure. I’ve had some run through's with some of his men, he is trying to get all Faunas to band up against humans for some reason, but honestly I don’t give a shit about this whole political stuff.”

“Agreed, and thanks for the info.”

“Wait, why?”

“The mayor was trying to tell me about this, and I didn’t believe him, but sense you can confirm this I believe him now.” Joann unlocked the door right as Lily went to open the door.

“Hey Joann, hey Mikey.” Michael smiled. Lily looked over to Joann.

“You were out early.”

“Yeah, the mayor wanted to talk.”

“About?”

“I’ll explain later, we are going on a mission very soon, Michael can join if he wants.”

“I would be honored to.” Joann nodded.

“Right, I’m going to get back some hours of rest.” Joann walked off.

“What were you and Joann talking about?” Lily asked Michael curiously as the two walked into the living room.

“She wanted to know about the Leader of the White Fang.” Lily looked at Michael curiously.

“The Leader of the White Fang?” Michael nodded.

“I don’t know what she’s planning, but I bet it’s something important.” Lily paused.

“Well, I hope she tells us soon, I want to know how it’s more important than putting Torchwick in a coffin.” It was Michael’s turn to look at Lily curiously.

“You mean in a jail cell, right?”

“Uh sure, let’s go with that.” Michael was worried.

As far as he knew Lily never wished death on anyone, so did she have a run in with Torchwick before or something?

“So, wanna see what’s on TV?” Lily asked. Michael smiled.

“Sure thing dear.” He didn’t understand what Torchwick did to make Lily want him to die, but he knew that it couldn’t be good.


	69. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann tells the group her plan, how will she manage to kill two birds with one stone? Er, more like two Gangs with one plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, chapter 69, it's funny, cause it has a six, and a nine, hehe! But in all seriousness I hope we reach the 100th chapter, I would be so happy if we did.

“So Joann, what’s the plan?” Rachel asked.

She, Jen, Lily, and Michael were sitting in the living room, Joann had just walked in after a nice long nap.

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” Joann started up.

“Are we going after the White Fang?” Rachel asked.

Joann had a puzzled look on her face.

“Um, kind of? It’s kind of complicated. You see, we need to hunt down Torchwick sense he’s terrorizing Vale, yet at the same time in order for couples like Michael and Lily to freely and mostly hate free date we need to get rid of the White Fang’s leader as quickly as we can, so how do we do these two jobs at the same time?”

“Split up as two separate groups, divide and concur?” Jen asked.

“No, our strength as a Team is going to be needed to take out two gangs, think about it, how are both gangs connected?” The group paused.

“They both steal dust?” Lily guessed.

“You nailed the hammer on the coffin right there Lily. So, the remedy I see is that we have to deeply inspect the local Schnee Dust shop, Torchwick has robbed the lesser Dust shops, the White Fang attacks Schnee dust shops, who’s to say that Torchwick isn’t going to get cocky and try to rob a dust shop? Police or not I bet he will try to rob the local Schnee Dust shop. The White Fang probably has some operatives inside as well. So, in order to kill two birds with one stone today we should go to the local Schnee Dust shop, deposit our weapons somewhere so it looks like we are just shopping on an average day, then if and or when the gangs strike, we take them. Show Torchwick we aren’t fucking around and also find out more about the leader of the White Fang at the same time.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Lily agreed.

“Eh, could be better, but this is the best plan we’ve got. I suggest that everyone be ready in about fifteen minutes or so, gonna grab something to eat.” Joann walked off.

Within the fifteen minutes the group walked out of the house and over to the local Schnee Dust shop.

“Alright, so our weapons are inside this backpack.” Joann showed the group.

“Michael, sense we are going undercover possibly spying on the White Fang I think our might be jeopardized if we walked around with you, do you mind being our eyes outside, and find out if anything suspicious is going on out here?” Michael nodded.

“Sure thing.”

“Can I stay with him?” Lily asked.

“Normally I would say yes, but is it really that normal for Team BLOP not to be together when buying our equipment?” Lily paused.

“Yeah, you do have a point.” Joann smiled a little.

“You’re not worried that you won’t be safe with us by your side, right?”

“What, no, no it wasn’t anything like that.” Joann smiled in full now.

“I was just kidding around, anyways come on, how we’re just stalling time.” The four walked into the store.

Joann looked to the other three.

“Observe the area, make note of anything that looks off.” With that Joann walked off towards the cashier.

“Hello Ms,” Joann cut him off.

“Please, don’t announce that we are here.” The cashier looked curious.

“Huh?”

“We’re trying to make sure this store is a safe place to shop, but I need my team to go about unnoticed, or at least not declared like we normally are.” The cashier nodded his head, then looked nervously about.

“Make sure this store is safe from what Ms. Gorm?” He whispered.

“Hopefully you won’t have to know.” Joann whispered before digressing.

“So, that’s where you moved the impact dust to?” The cashier looked puzzled, but got the jest.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Joann winked at the man, “thanks mister.”

Joann walked about the store, pausing every once in a while in order to scope out the situation.

From the looks of the other ladies the shop seemed White Fang free. Joann was ready to say ‘fuck it’ and bail, or actually by some shit, but then something caught her eagle eye’s attention.

There was one worker, that was wearing a hat.

What was weird about this?

Workers wear uniforms, and no other worker, was wearing a hat.

Joann’s eye’s narrowed, what else could she spot out?

There were a few workers that seemed to be hiding something in their pants, tails it seemed.

Joann motioned to the other girls that she saw what they were looking for. The four walked up to a water dust container.

“Did you find something Joann?” Lily asked.

“I found a few Faunas, but the problem is that I don’t know if that means they are White Fang or not.” Rachel sighed.

“Faunas do not exactly have the greatest history with the Schnee Dust company, even before the White Fang was a thing, I doubt any self respecting Faunas would work here unless if they where White Fang operatives.” Joann nodded her head.

“Then there are indeed people on the inside here.”

“What should we do?” Jen asked.

“I’ll strike up a conversation with one of them, you three go to Michael and grab our weapons, but only come in if you hear the sounds of a fight.” Lily looked worried.

“Don’t worry Lily, I’m a huntress, and the team's leader, I’ll be able to protect myself for a while, just wait until then, okay?”

“Okay.” The other three walked out.

Joann was looking at the different kinds of dusts, waiting for another one of the ‘workers’ to pass by her.

“Hey.” She heard right behind her.

“You finding everything alright ma’am?”

“Yes,” Joann turned to see it was the man with the hat. Before she could say anything the man hit her with the end of a mace.

“You didn’t think that we would expect someone to stop us?” The man asked as Joann flipped and landed on her feet.

“Well, I was hoping that you wouldn’t.” Joann smirked.

“But I had a feeling your little gang had some kind of trick up their sleeve.” Joann took out two arrows, plain, nothing special about them.

“If you think three simple spies are enough to take me down why not try? I bet you’ll fail.” At this moment one of the other faunas knocked down a shelf with a large battle axe, and the third of the trio pulled out a shotgun.

“Do you really think we are the only ones?” There were sounds of gunshots coming from outside. Joann sighed.

“With a police force as reliable as these no wonder there are groups like yours at large, no matter.” Joann used some of her off hand wind dust to propel her first arrow though the Faunas wearing a hat, it impaled him and it flew into a wall.

“I guess I’ll just have to deal with you myself.” Joann took some of her water dust and formed a puddle around her. She jumped in the air and used some ice dust to form all the water to ice.

The other two faunas were charging at her and completely lost their footing on the ice and fell, not a good move. Joann impaled the axe user with an arrow.

She took out two more arrows as the shotgun user fired. Joann rolled quickly behind a shelf to get out of the way of the pellets.

“Come on out girl, I just want to play.” Thankfully Joann’s luck kicked in.

Jen had just used her bo staff to knock an enemy into the store, and slam into the guy who was trying to kill Joann.

Joann noticed and took action. She used ice dust to freeze the two remaining faunas.

She looked back at the other two faunas, both still alive and stuck to whatever surface the wind arrow plastered them to.

Joann frowned, she hated interrogations.

Striking opponents when they defenseless or weak was against her family’s honor code.

“Lily.” Joann called out.

“I’m kind of trying not to be blown up by this rocket launcher can I help you later?” Joann paused.

“Wanna trade places? I get blown up while you find out the information we need?” There was a pause.

“Boy would I!” Lily dived into the store while Joann jumped out.

It seemed that the others were doing a good job, the White Fang was already packing. It seemed they came from air, which is probably why the police didn’t stop them at first.

“The White Fang seems to have some better technology then I gave them credit for.” Joann commented as she blocked an attack.

“They probably stole this and more.” Rachel replied.

“Like, a Spider Droid?” Joann asked.

“Hell, I would steal one if I were them, those things would be fucking fun to pilot.” Michael commented.

“Eh, to slow for me, I prefer my motorcycle.” Joann replied.

“Well, to each their own I suppose.” Joann turned back to the store.

“So,” Lily said as she walked up to the first Faunas, who was plastered to the floor, “it’s pretty obvious that you are part of the White Fang.”

“Well at least not everyone here is fucking stupid.” Lily ignored the man’s retort.

“There’s something me and my team need to know, and sadly for you it seems like you are the only one who can tell me.”

“What about the other guy?”

“Oh, so should I kill you, then talk to him instead?” The man paused.

“I mean if that’s what you want.” Lily stood over the man, fire ball in her right hand.

“It’s a shame, this question was pretty easy.”

“About as pretty as those panties you’re wearing?” Lily frowned.

“We want to know something, whose your boss?”

“I don’t know, but I’m about to be your daddy.” Lily had enough.

She chucked the fireball at the man. She didn’t put him out and for some reason, she was smiling.

Lily didn’t really want to, but she knew there were downsides of being a half soul bastard child. Having a dark side that seems to scream for violence every once and a while was probably the biggest con.

She looked over to the other guy.

“So,” “I don’t know who the leader is.” Lily frowned.

“I don’t like it when people lie to me.” The man looked panicked. “I’m not lying, Jesus I only joined the White Fang because I needed a job and they were the only ones who accepted me.” Lily frowned, he was telling truth, she could sense it.

“You’re a rock in a hard place, and I know you don’t want to be in a harder place, so please, do you know who your boss is and where he she is located?” The man shook his head.

“I was just recruited today, this was my hiring job and I was told by the man you just burned. I have no idea who my boss is or where he resides.” Lily frowned.

“Do you know anything about where he could be?” The man paused.

“The man you just burned said something about the city of Clarity, but I don’t know what about the city.” Lily shook her head.

“Well, thanks anyways.” Lily walked out of the shop to see that the police were cleaning up outside, the White Fang were long sense gone and the rest of the group were checking to make sure that everyone around the place at the time was okay.

“Hey.” Michael walked up to Lily.

She hugged him.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Are you?” Michael smiled.

“I’m fine, not spotless, but fine.” Lily nodded her head.

“Are you okay dear?” Lily smiled a little.

“This parasol can hold off against even rockets, I’m fine, spotless even, unless you include the stone bits the came from the ground after the explosions hitting me.” Michael frowned.

“Stupid fucking ground.” Lily laughed.

“I’m fine Mikey.” Michael smirked.

“Then I suppose the ground gets off the hook, for now anyways.” Joann walked over.

“So Lily, did you get any information?” Lily nodded.

“We need to go to the city of Clarity.”

“That can wait, we should make sure we are ready first, also there is a personal matter that I should deal with.” Lily nodded.

“Okay then let’s go back home guys.”


	70. Monstrous Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team BLOP trains for their next adventure and word gets out about their recent actions, how will the media portray the recent attack on the Schnee Dust Company?

“Yeah, that’s it, just like that!” Joann said happily as Lily managed to block her every attack.

The two were practicing, with Michael’s supervision.

Jen and Rachel were currently taking a quick brake inside the team’s house, sense Team BLOP all lived at the same house.

“Come on, I want to see you attack.” Joann said as she kicked Lily’s weapon away

Lily shot an ice bolt at Joann. Joann ducked and stabbed forward, stopping on purpose right when the blade was right in front of Lily’s throat.

Lily squeaked out of surprise and fell backward. Michael was there to quickly catch her.

“I gotcha.”

“Thanks Micky.” Joann walked over as Lily got back on her feet, Lily's weapon in hand.

“Sorry Joann.” Joann smiled, then gave Lily back her weapon.

“It’s fine Lily, you just need to get into the right mind set.” Lily shook her head.

“It would be best if I didn't.” Joann raised an eyebrow. She decided not to ask, she had a different colored left eye for a reason.

“Well, thank god you have everything you need in order to be a long and medium range fighter huh?” Lily smiled a little, then nodded.

“Hey, you three!” Joann looked up, Rachel was at the backyard door.

“ You should come in right now.”

“What’s up?”

“The new is on, their talking about us.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Coming!” She ran inside.

Lily looked over to Michael.

“Carry me?” Michael smiled.

“Lazy ass.” Lily pouted.

“My ass is not lazy, shouldn't you know this?” Michael grinned before picking Lily up.

“Okay Ms. Adorable, let’s go.” Once the two got into the living room they looked at the TV screen.

It seemed that the news group was interviewing the mayor.

“Mr. Mayor will Team BLOP we taking care of the White Fang?” The Mayor paused.

“From their recent actions, I believe so, but previously they stated that they were going to investigate Torchwick’s gang.” The video went back to the news room.

“That was the interview we had with the Mayor previously today.” There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Joann got up and walked out of the room.

“Hello? Yeah? Uh, I guess, come on in.” Rachel turned off the TV.

Joann walked inside with a news crew behind her.

“Does anyone object to being a part of this interview?” Michael frowned. Joann could sense the awkwardness.

“Maybe Michael should wait outside?” Lily suggested, she had a feeling she knew how the news would handle him being there.

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea, if Michael wants to not be in the,” Joann looked back to see Michael was gone, and a window was wide open.

She sighed, thank god they were on the first floor.

“Right, alright let’s get this started.” The group sat down and an interviewer sat next to them.

The interviewer was cued and then the interview started.

“That’s right Lisa, and right now I have Team BLOP with me, to talk about the recent ordeal. So, Joann, what where you four doing when you went to the Dust Shop?” Joann paused.

“Well, we were going to refill some of the dust I use for offhand fighting, while we were there we found out that the White Fang were there, and decided to act before they did.”

“So, I believe this is a question that is worth asking, did Lily’s faunas boyfriend feel awkward when you guys were fighting his kind?” They head a scoff from outside.

Joann frowned.

“Let me make this clear for you guys, we did not fight the White Fang because they are a bunch of faunas, we fought them because they were breaking the law.”

“So, do you mean to say it was not prejudice?”

“Why would it be if one of my team members is dating a Faunas? That makes no sense, I think if Humans and Faunas want to be a couple let them, it’s not my business what their life choices are, it’s not hurting anyone so why bother worry about it? I lead a team, and as Huntresses we are to help keep the world safe, not sit on the side line and worry about the fact that there are other races other than humans in this world. As long as they are not harming society, I don’t care enough to do anything about it.” The other girls looked at each other nervously, Joann was certainly annoyed, though they understood.

As the leader Joann has been taking the blunt end of fans hating on the fact that Lily is dating Michael, not to say that the others got those messages, but Joann got most of them sense for some strange reason it was her fault, this needless stress and annoyance was finally catching up with her.

“Is this how you really feel Joann?” Before Joann could respond with another annoyed rant Lily cut her off.

“I think what Joann’s trying to say is that we fought the White Fang right there because they were planning something bad, it’s just a coincidence that they happened to be Faunas, this does not mean that we are not going to take them down, we will because they are harming people, humans or otherwise.”

“What about Torchwick?” Lily frowned.

“Last time I checked he’s human, and we are also planning on taking him down, race isn’t even close to being the focus.” The interviewer looked at the camera.

“Well, you heard it from the team themselves Lisa, it wasn’t racism, back to you.” The group walked out.

“This is why I hate interviews.” Joann groaned as she sat back in the chair she was sitting on.

“You okay Joann?” Rachel asked as Michael jumped back into the room.

“Yeah, I just wish people wouldn’t make such a big deal about this whole Human Faunas thing, I don’t know if people bother you guys about it, I bet they do for Lily and Michael, but I get constantly slammed with hate mail, Team BLOP’s lost their touch, please, find someone else to fight your problems then.” Joann scoffed in annoyance before standing up.

“I think I’m going to practice, let my aura run itself, I’ll be back later.” With that Joann sprinted, dived out the window then ‘disappeared right out of thin air,’ in reality she used her spirit aura and ran so fast that she was invisible to the naked eye, and probably the clothed eye as well.

Lily sighed unhappily.

“Hey now,” Michael put an arm around Lily. Lily hugged him.

“I wished people didn’t make such a big deal out of this.” She said unhappily.

Michael rubbed her back lightly.

“Who cares what they think?” Lily nodded lightly.

“I know, but it doesn’t mean this isn’t annoying, I just hope that whatever Joann’s planning works, I want this needless hate to be over with.”


	71. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word is out, Team BLOP are supposedly more for helping the Faunas then for the humans, though this is not true how will the people react to this false information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the boys are introduced as a side character in this story, who will it be?
> 
> Also the reason why I haven't uploaded in a few days was because of me graduating, there were a few parties to attend and some Mario Kart 8 to kick ass in, but I hopefully will remember to write some more.

“Okay, so, does everyone have what they need?” Joann asked, revving her motorcycles engine.

“I’m good.” Rachel said, revving her engine in response.

“I’m set!” Jen called over, revving her motorcycle engine.

“Guys please stop revving the engines, it really smells!” Lily called out.

Joann looked behind her, and smiled.

“Better hold on then, cause we aren’t staying in one spot for too long!” Joann looked over to Jen’s motorcycle.

“Michael, you got everything?” Michael gave Joann a thumbs up.

Lily and Michael were riding separately because Lily did not have a motorcycle, she was afraid of driving those things.

“Okay, then let’s go!” The group started the trip over to the city of Clarity.

It was a couple of cities away from Vale, so it was a few hours of driving for the group.

The city of Clarity itself is not as big as the city of Vale, it was probably around a third less big compared to Vale.

This city was known for one thing, and that is their large amounts of political extremists. The city wasn’t exactly quiet for this reason.

Though the group didn’t exactly care about this at the moment, they were just focusing on their mission.

“Alright guys, we’ll need to rent a room or two in the nearest hotel, then, we should do some undercover work.” The others nodded before they checked into the hotel.

It was not exactly a simple process.

Lily was looking away, trying to hide a look of huge unhappiness.

“For the ten thousandth time, yes we want three rooms, one for me, one for Rachel and Jen, and one for Lily and Michael, is there something wrong with that?” Joann was thoroughly annoyed.

She hated it when people were offending her friends, shit they were pretty much all she has left in this world when it came to love.

Michael looked over to Lily. He knew this was bothering her, hell it was bothering him to.

“Hey.” He put an arm around Lily.

“I can get a different room if it makes this process easier.” He offered.

Joann shot him a look, and with that expression he knew she was not going to let this down.

“I’m sorry, but we do not have three rooms open.”

“Then remove my room, we’ll take two rooms.

“No rooms have three beds Ms. Gorm.” Joann sighed.

“Fuck it,” She looked to Jen, then to Rachel.

“Do either of you mind if I crash in the same bed?” Both shook their heads.

“Well take two rooms.”

“Both rooms have one bed.” Joann sighed, she was just about done with the excuses.

“I don’t care I’ll sleep with both of them if I have to god damn it.” The lobby clerk paused.

“I think those rooms are reserved.” They only response Joann could give was her back, in the sense that she turned away, and walked off without saying a word.

The others ran off after her.

“We could find another hotel.” Jen offered. Joann sighed.

“I’m done, I’m just done.” With that she used her spirit aura, and ran off.

“Joann!” Lily shouted.

Michael put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.

“Joann probably just needs some time to calm down, I’m sure she’ll be back.”

“But, won’t she be lost?”

“She’s got a phone right?” Lily paused.

“I’m sure Joann’s going to be fine, now come on we need a place to stay for the night, and at this rate that might take us all day.” Lily nodded to Rachel’s comment.

“I hope someone knows how to drive a motorcycle, cause it seems that Joann left hers.” 

* * *

Joann sighed in general discomfort.

She was currently sitting on the edge of a library’s roof.

“I don’t get it.” Joann said to herself, watching the sun set.

It had been roughly six hours and Joann hasn’t contacted the others yet, or even responded to their texts and calls.

She just needed some alone time, something hard to get when she is the leader of a team.

Joann checked her phone.

She had another message from Lily.

Joann sighed before pocketing her phone once more.

“Why do people have to be so arrogant? Lily and Michael cannot be the only people who have had a relationship like this before, why was it such a big deal? She knew that the White Fang were bad news, but not all Faunas were.” Joann shook her head before she got into a meditative pose, maybe contacting her family would be a means to help solve her stress?

She sat down for roughly an hour.

This was the first time ever that her family didn’t respond.

“Gee, thanks guys, love you to.” Joann stood up.

She heard her stomach growl. She frowned, how long has it been sense she’s eaten?

Probably sense breakfast, she didn’t want people annoying her at the moment, and walking into a restaurant would be the perfect opportunity for said people to bug her.

Though at this point she didn’t really care, she just wanted something to eat. Joann jumped off the building, landing softly on the ground thanks to her wind dust.

She then proceeded to walk to the closest place to eat. She sat down and ordered something. She pulled out her phone.

‘I should probably find out where we are staying for the night.’ Joann thought to herself.

“Your meal misses.” Joann looked up.

“Thanks.” She began to eat.

She was looking around the place, it seemed like some eyes would occasionally glance her way.

‘Whatever,’ Joann thought to herself, ‘I don’t think they would bother me.’ Joann finished up and walked out of the restaurant.

She started to walk around the city. It was definitely night time by now.

Joann wasn’t exactly tired, so she decided to walk around the city. She stayed out until it was around eleven at night.

She was pretty tired, and most people were asleep by now.

Joann pulled out her phone and decided to text Lily.

She would have continued the text, but the sound of a gun cocking stopped her.

Joann turned around.

“It’s about time you faced consequences for your actions, don’t you think?”

* * *

Lily sighed unhappily as she sat on the edge of the bed, she managed to get a room for her and Michael, and a room for Jen and Rachel, but Joann’s room laid dormant at the present time, and this worried Lily a whole lot.

“Something wrong dear?” Michael asked as he walked in.

“You know what’s bothering me.” Lily said as she looked at her phone.

Michael nodded, he knew that’s for sure.

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you, Joann’s the leader your team, if there is any kind of trouble she would be able to handle it.” Lily shook her head.

“I was worried about her getting back here, but now that you mention it, I hope she doesn’t get hurt out there.” Michael sat down, pulling Lily lightly onto his lap.

“Hey now, I’m sure Joann is going to be fine, she’s your leader for a reason right?” Lily rested herself on Michael.

“I’m just so worried and fed up with this, why does it have to be such a big deal?” At this point in time Michael knew that his girlfriend was kind of out of touch with how society works, so he wasn’t surprised she didn’t understand the years of hate the two factions had with each other.

“Well, it’s not like the Humans and Faunas didn’t have bad history with each other.” Lily frowned.

“Well why can’t they get over it?”

“Sometimes it’s easier said than done.” Lily frowned, but then jumped in surprise.

There was a loud noise heard in the city, it almost sounded like…

“Fuck, Joann’s in trouble!”

* * *

“Guys seriously why are you doing this?” Joann asked as she blocked one more attack.

“We have our reasons.” It seemed that a group of people were attempting to pick a fight with Joann.

“Well, what’s the reason?” Joann asked as she cut another bullet clean in two.

“Shouldn’t it be obvious by now?” A second man asked before stabbing forward with a sword of his own.

Joann parried and jumped backward.

“Please, I don’t want to fight you, can’t we perhaps just talk about this?”

“No way, you will pay for your team’s recent actions.” Joann realized what the group was attacking her for.

“Oh, it’s that is it?” Joann rolled under the next slash.

She quickly tripped the man, then lifted him up with her legs before kicking him into the group.

“You wish to fight me just because we are doing the right thing? Fine then, though I would hate to fight for no necessary reason you seem to leave me no other choice.” Joann changed her katana into its bow form.

One of the men charged forward, Joann stepped to the left, pulling on the bow’s string. She put the bow around the man’s head and let the string go.

With a loud shout of pain the man feel to the floor, head bleeding.

Joann pulled out an arrow and aimed at the group, the bow’s light blue crystal glowing.

“This isn’t personal, even though you are trying to make it so.” Joann fired.

Three of the men managed to dive out of the way on time. Joann noticed. She turned her bow back into katana form, though one of the men cut her off with a punch to the face.

“I don’t think you’re going to need this.” The man threw her weapon across the street.

Joann kicked the man, then got back up. She began to run, but fell straight back to the ground, one of the man had grabbed her leg.

“I don’t think you need to run anywhere, now do you?” Joann frowned.

‘Where the fuck are the police?’ She thought. 

* * *

“Damn it, the gun shots stopped, they could be anywhere in the city now.” Rachel groaned.

“Well, were do you think the gun shots came from?” Jen asked.

“I think, I don’t know, why isn’t there police sirens?” The group paused.

“Something is terribly wrong.” Lily stated the obvious.

“Do you think that maybe the attackers bribed the police to turn the other cheek?” Jen asked.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Rachel said.

“Now wait a minute, why would the police take bribes?” Lily asked.

“First off, it’s free money.’ Jen stated.

“Second off, the police has done this before, what about all the faunas that were arrested for little to no reason?” Michael asked.

“Third and finally, due to the recent false interview, don’t you think everyone INCLUDING the police would be annoyed with our team?” Rachel finished. Lily paused.

“Police involvement or not we need to find our leader before something really bad happens.”

“I wouldn’t be to worried, Joann’s our leader you know her, she can wipe clean a whole forest filled with Grimm in a matter of a couple hours.” Lily frowned.

“I don’t know, I’ve got a bad feeling about this, like a really bad feeling about this, the kind bad enough to make my stomach hurt.” Rachel paused, Jen frowned, they knew those feelings, Lily had them only when something awful happens, call it intuition or something, but Lily’s feeling always means something bad is about to happen.

“Fuck, we have to find Joann ASAP!”

“I don’t get it, what’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“It’s Lily’s intuition, it’s always accurate, we have to find Joann before this bad luck and play it’s card!” The group got onto their motorcycles and they sped off.

* * *

“Get up.” Joann coughed, she couldn’t.

“I said get up.” Joann attempted to, but was put back onto the harsh unforgiving ground by another hard punch.

“Why are you doing this?” She managed to ask.

“Isn’t it obvious? The once great leader of the legendary team, falls from grace and decides to side with the wrong side.”

“How is equality the wrong side?” Joann attempted to get up one more, and ducked under the man’s punch.

It didn’t stop one of the man’s colleagues from hitting Joann in the stomach with his knee. Joann collapsed to the floor, she coughed up some blood.

“Jesus Christ.” She managed to cough out.

Joann knew she was screwed, her aura wouldn’t work, it was broken, her phone was dead, her weapon wasn’t broken, but she doubted she had the strength to get it and defend herself anymore.

The three remaining men formed a triangle around Joann’s collapsed figure.

“You’re seriously going to kill me over this shit?” Joann attempted to reason, instead she got a stomp on her back.

“Your damn right, there is no way we are having someone try and tell everyone that the White Fang is to be trusted, not even you Joann.”

“I’m not telling everyone to trust the White Fang, I’m telling them to,” Another kick stopped her talking.

“It doesn’t matter the reason, it’s up to you Joann, either stop telling the people to do something horrible, or die right now.” Joann frowned.

“You’re opinion is your own, mine is my own. I would rather die than allow you to beat me into following your orders.” The man sighed, then pulled out a pistol.

“I wish you didn’t say that Joann. It’s going to be sad to see BLOP without their leader.” The man aimed, though a huge gust of wind and a slash to the weapon stopped him from killing Joann.

“You will do no such thing.” Joann heard a guy say.

“You think you can stop us? There’s three of us and only one of you.”

“Like that would stop me.” Joann felt the man gently pick her up and fly up to some building, it appeared that he already grabbed her weapon. Joann grabbed it with what strength she had left.

“Thanks, I’ll help if I can.” Joann said weakly.

She looked up to see the man smile, she noted that the man’s nose was certainly big.

“You should rest, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Gavin Falcon, no need for intros, I know who you are.” With that Gavin back flipped and used his jetpack with wings to fly back down to the ground.

He took out the two swords he used earlier. He turned one into a submachine gun.

“You three show everything that’s wrong with politics, you would kill some innocent girl based on her opinion?” The three readied for the fight.

Gavin shook his head.

“I suppose I need to teach you three a thing or two.” Gavin flew upwards, then nose dived down towards the group.

They opened fire, though Gavin’s experience in flying allowed him to dodge all the bullets. He flew down, landing on one of the men, he slashed at the one on his right, opening fire as he dodged a few punches from the man on his left.

The man he was standing on grabbed his leg.

Gavin spread his wings, hitting both standing men with said wings before flying back up into the air. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get rid of the man on his leg, though Joann did that for him.

The man was shot clean through the head with a wind arrow. Gavin looked over to see Joann was trying her hardest to stand, to help fight, though she wasn’t doing too good of a job, standing up that is.

Gavin flew back down, one of the men had a rocket launcher. Gavin noticed a bit too late, the man already had a lock on Gavin.

Gavin flew off, but the rocket burst into thirty smaller rockets, making them harder to dodge.

‘Those have to be heat seeking.’ Joann thought to herself.

‘I got this.’ Joann thought as she pulled back her bow, arrow loaded, red crystal glowing, arrow glowing as well.

She let go before her right leg decided to give way, she was pushing herself to hard, her spirit aura was not even close to fighting condition, she was lucky that it even remotely recovered.

She collapsed to the floor, watching as her arrows got the rockets to attack them instead of Gavin.

“Thanks!” Gavin shouted before swooping down into the action once more.

He turned both swords into duel wield submachine guns. He opened fire on the last two men, it didn’t take long for them to die. Gavin shook his head before flying back up to were Joann was.

“Joann, are you okay?” Gavin asked as he picked her up.

Joann shifted in Gavin’s arms, trying to find a less injured part of her to lay on.

“Depends, did those three learn their lesson?”

“They are learning in the dirt.” Joann laughed a little.

“Ouch.”

“Come on, I’ll get you to the hospital.” Gavin activated his jetpack.

“When we get there can I use your phone? I need to tell the girls what happened.”

“Course.”

“Just a by the way, whenever I get out I am calling you for a dinner date, if you don’t mind.” Gavin grinned.

“I don’t mind at all.” Joann smiled, then fell asleep in Gavin’s arms.

Gavin flew towards the hospital, looking around just to make sure no one else was out to hurt Joann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally see Joann as a strong woman who can take care of herself, but for the sake of plot it would make more sense if she was the one who was ambushed compared to the other girls, she is the leader after all.


	72. Torchwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann had to recover from her injuries, meanwhile the rest of the team investigates, just why where the police not involving themselves with the recent gun fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to find out about Lily’s past, and it’s not pretty, not one bit, though it’s still not as bad as Joann’s, which will be brushed upon every once and a while, it will be explained later of course.

“Joann!” Lily shouted as the she and the others ran into her hospital room.

Lily noted there was another kid in the room.

Her anger took the better of her.

The poor kid squawked as Lily pounced on him.

“Who are you!?” Before the kid could explain himself or the other three could attempt calming Lily down they heard Joann give out a weak groan.

Lily stopped when she saw Joann move slightly in her bed.

“Lily.” Lily got up, ignoring the possible damage.

“Joann?” She knelt forward.

“Lily, please don’t attack Gavin, he saved me.” Lily paused.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Gavin got back up.

“It’s alright.” Gavin started.

“I had no idea you had this temper Lily.” Joann lightly chuckled.

“How are you feeling Joann?” Rachel asked as she walked up to the other side of the bed.

Joann frowned.

“Well, I mean I was just beaten to a near inch of my life,” “Wait, what?” The group looked to Gavin, the dried blood on his shirt was the only answer they needed.

“My, good god Joann what happened?” Rachel asked.

“Well, there’s only so much one girl can to when facing three armed enemies without her weapon.”

“But, you’ve done that before, remember the Silver Monkeys?” Joann shook her head.

“I wasn’t facing the White Fang. I didn't want to fight.”

“Then, who were you fighting?” It made no sense to the others, Joann, not wanting to fight, or even defend herself?

“Some political extremists, I don’t know they were some people who had a problem with how our team’s working now, stupid media rephrasing our words.” Joann began to cough.

“Joann.” Lily was worried.

Rachel put her hand on Joann’s shoulder.

“Please, relax Joann, you’re not exactly in the best health to be straining yourself.” Joann sighed.

"How many times have I landed myself in the hospital sense we’ve been a team?” The group paused.

“Never mind that question, guys I’m probably going to be out of the fight for at the very least a week or two, I need you guys to keep your eyes peeled. I have a feeling that the police are involved in this attack, whether it be that they are joining these political assholes to arrest us, or if they were attacked by the same extremists in order to distract them from my fight, but I know the police are involved somehow whether it be in a good or bad way. I wouldn’t exactly trust them. You guys will have to fly solo without your leader. But that’s okay, just stay low and gather information on the side line, I don’t want any of you ending up in this hospital with me.” The others nodded.

“What should I do?” Michael asked.

“I suggest you stay in hiding, with what just happened they might have done this to send a message.”

“What about you?” Lily asked.

Joann was confused.

“What about me?”

“Who’s going to protect you while we’re out doing our job?”

“I don’t see why I would need someone to protect me.”

“The guys might come back to finish their job.” Rachel pointed out.

“Why? They sent their message already.”

“What if this wasn’t just a message Joann?” Joann paused.

“I’ll protect her.” Gavin stood up.

“Are you sure he’s enough?” Lily asked Joann.

Gavin pulled out his duel submachine guns.

“I’ll be more than enough for the job.” Lily nodded.

“You better hope you are Gavin.” Gavin nodded, then the group walked off.

“Yikes, Lily is scary.” Gavin commented. Joann laughed a little.

“She’s normally a nice person, but from what I’ve seen before she has a sort of huge temper that only releases when she is angry. I think that’s why she pounced on you earlier without question.” Gavin nodded.

“Do you think that any other people will come to finish the job of killing you?” Joann paused.

“I doubt it, though I guess you never know for sure until it actually happens.” Gavin nodded.

“Well, I’m going to take a nap, unless you object.” Gavin smiled, then shook his head. Joann smiled a little. “Give me a squawk if someone’s trying to attack.” With that Joann fell asleep. 

* * *

“Alright, so, how are we going to research undercover?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t have the slightest idea.” Jen replied.

“I doubt that asking the police about this incident would be a good idea.”

“Though what other options do we have? Going there would give us a lead at least.”

“But that does against what our leader just told us to do.”

“Well do you have any other ideas?” Rachel paused.

“I guess not.”

“Maybe we should just let go of this whole White Fang thing.” The others looked over to Lily.

“If we stop fighting them, maybe these people would get off our backs?” Rachel shook her head.

“That’s not our decision to make, it’s Joann’s, and you know as well as I do that Joann would not let this go, she would see this job to the end.” Lily sighed.

“I just want this to be over.”

“We’ll just have to find the leader of the White Fang and kill him, and then we’ll find out what Joann needs us to do next.” Michael said.

“But aren’t you worried that we’ll end up like Joann?”

“Joann was caught off guard and didn’t want to fight, we’ll fight if they start shit I’m sure.”

“Michael’s right, they badly wounded our leader Lily, now it’s personal.” Lily reluctantly nodded.

“Come on, we should go ask the police about their lack of involvement.” The group drove off.

Meanwhile there were a few unknown human males on a rooftop, spying into Joann’s hospital room.

“They are leaving their leader behind.” The first one said.

“Should we attack?” A second man asked.

“Not yet, wait until that man leaves her be, then, we attack.”

* * *

“How can I help you Ms. Vara?” A police man asked Rachel as the group walked into the police station.

“Yeah I would like to file a case of assault and battery.” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s your leader? Where’s Joann?”

“That’s why we’re here.” Lily said, redirecting the conversation back to the main point. The man looked surprised.

“Joann was attacked?”

“Yes, and we came here to get some answers.” Jen said.

The man looked worried.

“What’s the problem buddy, got something to tell us?” Michael asked.

“It’s simple, all we want to know it where were you guys at eleven forty nine last night when Joann was beaten to a near inch of her life by some political crazy heads?” The police man was panicked at this point.

“Look, we had no idea that Joann was being attacked.”

“Then where were you guys last night?”

“You are making it sound like we were bribed or something.”

“Ah ha, so are you admitting to this?” Rachel asked.

“No, seriously we had no idea that Joann was even being attacked last night.”

“Even with all the gun shots that were fired last night?”

“We were investigating a recent attack on a storage complex that resides on the outskirts of town last night, it was Torchwick, and was still there, we were pinned down and gun shots were fired everywhere, we had no idea that some of the shots were coming from the city.” Rachel was going to continue, but Lily cut her off.

“That’s enough guys, this guy is telling the truth.”

“How can you be so sure?” Rachel asked.

“Simple, my earth magic allows me to feel anything that’s standing on the ground.

People have weird internal reactions to lying, and I can sense these reactions anytime I feel like it. I have been focusing on this man’s internal reactions sense this conversation started, he has not lied once.” The others looked at the man once more.

“I swear, we were out fighting Torchwick.” Rachel sighed.

“Shit, we completely forgot about Torchwick!” Rachel groaned in annoyance.

“Are you going after Torchwick?” The police officer asked.

“We are going after his gang and the White Fang.” The police officer frowned.

“Isn’t that a lot of work for you girls?” Lily sighed.

“Tell me about it, and now that our leaders been landed a stay at the local hospital we don’t have all hands on deck.”

“How about this, even though we aren’t enough, we’ll track down Torchwick and take that half of your fight, meanwhile you girls take down the White Fang and then help us out with the other half of the job.” Rachel frowned.

“Are you sure you guys are enough to handle Torchwick?”

“We can take out the goons, it’s their harder fighters that we would need help with.” Lily nodded.

“If you insist.” The team began to walk off.

“Oh.” Lily turned around.

“Yes Ms. Gioia?”

“Just out of curiosity, would you guys have helped the political extremists, or Joann?” The man didn’t pause.

“Joann, Ms. Gioia the police agree with what Ms. Gorm said before, it doesn’t matter what race the perpetrator is, if there is a crime, we are going to stop it.” Lily nodded.

“I hope you’re keeping your word, anyways we should go, bye.”

“Bye.” The group walked out.

“Alright so now that we have that handled, we should probably find out where the White Fang operative could be hiding in this city.” The group walked by the hospital, but were horrified of what they heard.

Gunshots, many of them, and screaming, a lot of that.

“Shit shit shit shit, shit!” Rachel shouted.

“What should we do?” Lily asked.

“You should put your hands where we can see them dear girl.” Lily was horrified, no way, it couldn’t be. Lily turned, then gasped.

“You!”

“My my, what a sudden response, not that I didn’t expect that from you Lily.” It was Roman Torchwick.

“What are you doing here?” Lily asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve come here to finish off that little leader of yours.” Lily didn’t seem comforted about the thought.

“You knew,” “Come of it Lily dearest, did you really think that I would forget about,” “Shut up!” Lily shouted.

She looked at the others.

“Joann is in huge trouble, so go help her.”

“I’m staying to help you.”

“No you’re not Michael, make sure Joann is okay first.”

“But what about,” “I’ll hold them off.” Michael could tell that this was important to Lily, he guessed she needed to try and defeat some inner demons on her own.

“Alright, but if the going gets to tough just shout for me, I’ll be out quicker than you could imagine.” With that the others ran off.

“So, here we meet again huh Lily? You’ve sure grown sense the last time we’ve met.” Torchwick was smirking.

“It’s just you and me.”

“Not even close.” Lily opened the pouch that was strapped to her left thigh. She took out two toy robot action figures.

“Ah, I almost forgot about those, rather cute Lily but you will have to do better then bring back memories in the hopes that they will defeat me.” Lily smirked.

“Let’s just say that,” Lily threw one to her left, and one to her right, “I’ve took the liberty to give them some, upgrades.”

The first one turned into a bladed Ak-130 Model, and the second one, the one on her right side, turned into another Android, this one being able to shoot out grenades instead of bullets.

“Meet Scratch,” Lily pointed to the one on her left, “and Grounder,” Lily pointed at the one to her right. Torchwick frowned.

“Well, perhaps I have to send her out.” It was Lily’s turn to frown. She took out her weapon, and extended its blade.

“I’m sure you remember her,” Cinder walked out.

“Cinder, you know, your mother?”

* * *

“Come on, the next left, then down two hallways!” Rachel shouted, she could hear the shots of two automatic weapons and the blasts of a few shotguns.

“We need to hury!” The three sprinted towards Joann’s room.

When they rounded the corner they noticed that Gavin had closed the door, and was probably hiding out of the way of the gun shots.

“The door won’t hold for long, what should we do?” Jen asked.

Rachel paused.

“You both have bo staffs, why not put them to use?” The two nodded. Michael went to Rachel’s left, Jen to her right.

“You thinking that I’m thinking?” Michael asked Jen.

“If you were thinking of spinning you’re bo staff in a vertical angle then yes.” Michael smirked.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” The two did exactly that, using the ends of their bo staffs to not only knock the enemy on the head, but each time it hit either Jen’s shotgun would activate, or Michael’s energy blasts.

The group was taken out quicker then they noticed that enemies were attacking them. Jen threw her bo staff at the door and then kicked it in. Gavin was there, but managed to stop himself before firing.

“Bloody hell Jen I nearly shot your head.” Jen ignored Gavin momentarily and ran up to Joann, who looked calm, Gavin’s second submachine gun in her hands.

“Joann?” Joann smiled a little.

“I’m fine Jen, go make sure everyone else is safe first, remember the civilians.” Jen nodded.

“Right.” She looked at Gavin.

“Please make sure our leader stays safe.” The three ran off.

“I wonder why Lily wanted to fight Torchwick by herself.” Rachel wondered out loud.

“Who knows, she must have her reasons.” Michael frowned. Rachel noticed.

“I’m sure Lily will be fine, if she isn’t she’ll come yelling.” Michael nodded.

“Come on, I hear police sirens and it would make their job a whole lot easier if we helped clear the building of their presence.”

“Right.”

* * *

“You’re not any father of mine!” Lily said annoyed as she knocked back Torchwick with a combo of slashes backed up by Scratch.

“You’re our daughter, no matter how hard you try to deny it, you have our blood and half a soul.” Lily glared, though she knew to keep her rage controlled, she knew what would happen if she let her soulless side take control.

“Anyways, why don’t we even the odds?” Cinder shot a fireball at Grounder, though Grounder was not affected.

“Hm, fire should have melted that metal.” Cinder was confused.

“Trust me ‘mother’ you have mistaken this metal, fire nor electricity will stop my Androids.” Lily then turned a crystal on her left bracelet.

“So, now it’s time you realized that your daughter is much more then you ever gave her credit for.” Torchwick and Cinder turned around, it seemed that Joann’s, Rachel’s, and Jen’s motorcycles all formed together to make some kind of blue, orange, and green Spider Droid, though this one had stronger armor and much more advanced weaponry.

“I guess it’s time we stopped holding back, man, attack!” There were a lot of goons, and by a lot, there was a LOT. Lily was surprised.

“Scratch, Grounder, go help Venom take care of the reinforcements!”

“Ma’am.” Both Androids ran off.

Torchwick advanced, striking towards his daughter. Lily side stepped, throwing an ice ball to counter Cinder’s fireball. Lily had to block another attack from Torchwick with her parasol.

She used some wind magic to jump into the air, taking Torchwick with her. Torchwick had to block with one arm as Lily furiously kicked at him. Torchwick grabbed one of Lily’s legs.

“Let go!” Lily started to kick even harder. Torchwick did as wished, but he swung on Lily’s parasol, his cane was hooked onto it.

Torchwick unhooked himself and fired at Lily. The first missile hit dead on and Lily shouted in surprise.

She opened her parasol as Torchwick opened fire, the parasol absorbed the explosions, keeping Lily safe.

Lily returned the fire by unloading her assault rifle clip at Torchwick.

Torchwick wasn’t able to dodge in mid air. Cinder was able to slow down his fall before he landed.

Venom’s cockpit opened and Lily landed in a nice, plush and comfortable chair. She quickly jumped out and onto one of Venom’s legs.

“You’re done Lily!” Cinder shot a thunderbolt at Lily. Lily blocked with a rock brought from the ground.

“Return to sender!” Lily kicked the rock Cinder’s way, but before she could continue Torchwick attacked, knocking Lily to one of Venom’s legs.

“You’re done now Lily, your coming back with us.” Lily paused.

“Michael, help!” Lily tripped Torchwick and rolled off her Venom Spider Droid.

“Foolish, you think that Faunas will be able to help you?” Cinder asked. Torchwick got back up, only to have to dodge a strike from a bo staff.

“Fuck yeah I’ll be able to.” Michael said in a cold tone.

Lily looked over to Scratch.

“Help Michael.” The Android analyzed the situation.

“Confirmed.” Scratch ran towards Torchwick, and stabbed forward. Torchwick hooked the blade, but was knocked back by the end of a bo staff.

“Alright, enough monkey business.” Torchwick blasted Scratch backwards, then blocked a few quick attacks from Michael’s nunchucks.

He looked over to Cinder, it seemed that Lily was able to duel her to a tie, both of their magic was equal in level, it was a tie, but add in a Spider Droid EF52 model and a Xiuhcoatl-088 model, both seem to be immune to overheating and short circuiting?

It was obvious that they had to retreat.

Luck was on his side sadly, because a group of attack planes were in. Torchwick was able to repel Michael, and same with Cinder to Lily. The two managed to get back on their escape plane.

“Tell we meet again Lily, you won’t have the element of surprise on your side, I assure you!” With that the gang retreated.

“What was that about?” Michael asked Lily.

“I might explain some other time, I just, really don’t want to revisit that part of my past.” Michael nodded.

“It’s okay Lily, tell me when you are ready.” Lily hugged Michael.

“Thanks for the help.”

“No worries, I would never let them harm you if I could help it.” Lily smiled.

“Come on, we should go find out how everyone else is holding up.”

“Right.”


	73. Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tells the others about her past, and sense Michael and Gavin doen’t now and they were curious, Joann tells hers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Joann's pasts in this AU is the same pasts to the actual Team BLOP fan fic, if it didn't I probably wouldn't make their pasts so dark, Joann's in particular.

“So, how bad is the damage to the hospital?” Joann asked as the team walked back into her room.

“It’s not as bad I we thought, they were more focused on making sure no one could help you rather than actually killing the poor civilians.” Lily noted.

“Alright, good work team.”

“Are you okay Joann?”

“I’m fine, my aura’s back up so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“It’s probably pretty weak right now though.” Rachel commented.

“Yeah, well, my aura was never known to grant me strength or durability anyways.”

“True.”

“Who was attacking us anyways? Was it the White Fang again?”

“Sadly no, for some reason it was Torchwick.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Torchwick? Why would he attack?”

“He said he wanted to finish you off.” Lily said.

“Well, thank god I listened to you girls and kept Gavin with me huh?”

“Yeah.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong Lily?” Lily took a deep breath.

“Sense we are facing Torchwick, I guess I’m going to get this off my chest.” The others waited.

Lily frowned, then sighed.

“I, can’t.” “Can’t what? Can’t fight Torchwick?” Joann was confused.

“I think I understand.” Michael said.

“You do?”

“Yes, from what I’ve seen Lily acts a bit different when Torchwick is mentioned, obviously that means that something happened between the two, but that’s all I know.” Lily looked away.

Joann frowned.

“Lily, did Torchwick, you know,” “He’s my father.” Everyone paused at that.

“Torchwick’s your father?” Rachel asked.

“Yes, I ran away when I was around twelve, then around a year later we met at Beacon due to our apparent unique or outstanding skills and became a team as you are aware.” The others looked at each other, then back to Lily.

“Well, um…” Rachel was not sure what to say.

“You’re alright with fighting your father?” Lily nodded her head.

“He deserves it for making a mess of a child like me.” Michael put his arm around Lily.

“You’re not a mess dear.”

“On the inside I am, much worse off then you guys would expect.”

“I could understand.” Joann said. Lily nodded.

“Yeah, you could understand and then some, but I’m not talking about family problems.” The others were confused.

“Don’t you ever wonder why I get rather violent when I get angry?”

“I have had the thought yes.” Joann brushed the hair away from her left eye, revealing her eye with cyan colored iris, what’s weird about this is that her right eye’s iris color was brown.

Lily looked at the ground in shame every time she saw that eye, and right now was no exception

“Well, before I get into that, did you know that people can actually be born soulless?”

“Yeah, much like some Grim can be born with a soul.” Jen replied.

“Well, Cinder, my mother and Torchwick’s, I’m going to assume girlfriend, is soulless.”

“So, how does that work? Does Torchwick have a soul?” Lily nodded.

“It’s weird, I have this kind of, half soul if you will, I’m normal like any human or Faunas would be, but I lose control when I’m angry. I also tend to lose control in either violent or despite situations.”

“Which is why you don’t like fighting?” Joann noted, she was on her phone, it looked like she was taking notes on some sort of sketch app.

“Exactly.” Joann nodded, then connected one of her thoughts to another one.

"Then why is your last name Gioia?" Michael asked.

"I made it up, it was to try and conceal my past." Joann made some more notes.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked.

“Hm? Oh, I’m trying to think about how all of this connects.”

“Do you have any connections?”

“Well, I managed to find out why Torchwick wants me dead, and I am kind of worried.”

“Why?”

“Well, he wants me dead because I am your teams leader, if he kills the leader then this team will be forced to disband, and he as a clear shot of either killing you or taking you back. However his army is not what is concerning me.”

“What is?” Joann drew another line between two thoughts, though this line was zig-zaged.

“The Rot’s.”

“The who?” Michael and Gavin asked, the other girls looked worried, they knew what Joann was worried about.

“Do you think they would team up with Torchwick?”

“Why not? He seems to like mindless violence like they do, and if they do join him, then we would need more then Gavin to make sure the last Xiav stays alive.”

“Wait, the last what?” Joann frowned at Gavin's question.

“Right, I forgot my past wasn’t public, only Jen and Rachel's are, well, if you must know I come from the Xiav and Gorm families.”

“I thought Xiav was just your middle name.” Gavin said.

“It is, but it’s my middle name to honor my mother’s bloodline.”

“So, where are your parents?”

“Roughly ten feet under with the rest of my family, both bloodlines mind you.” Both Michael and Gavin paused.

“I remember that day clearer then clean glass, I was ten, that was the day that my whole family were killed by the Rot family, if these Rot’s manage to team up with Torchwick, then I’m basically dead.”

“You’re the leader of Team BLOP, you have taken that many people on before and lived.” Gavin tried to be encouraging.

“I know, but the other enemies didn’t get rid of two whole bloodlines did they? This is different, and I’m worried that Torchwick will be confronted by this family, and if so, well again, I’m dead.” There was a pause.

“What should we do Joann?” Lily asked.

“I want to be cautious, but if we do that then it gives our enemies the advantage.” Joann slowly got out of her bed, surprisingly she was wearing her clothing, and not a hospital gown.

“I cleared it with the doctors before the attack, I’m good to get back out.” The others, apart from Michael and Gavin, knew it was better not to tell Joann that she wasn’t ready, Joann has been fighting all her life sense that tragic day of watching all her loved ones die before her very eyes, she would know when she was ready to fight and when she wasn’t ready to.

“Well, try to take it easy.” Rachel advised.

Joann smiled.

“I know, I know.” She looked at everyone.

“The time for subtlety is over, we know the dangers, and the dangers know us, we can’t stand by on the sidelines and let an attack like this one happen again, innocent lives are at stake.” Joann looked out the window.

“We know thanks to your Intel that Torchwick must be hiding out at the outskirts of the city in a storage complex, probably hiding out and waiting for a large shipment of dust, I bet the White Fang will confront them and they will fight over the dust, but for now we will need to gain as much Intel about both gangs, so with that in mind.” Joann looked back at everyone.

“Lily, Michael. I want you two to investigate the White Fang’s influence around here, there has to be something or someone around this city that has some kind of lead on the group. Jen, Rachel, I want you two to walked around the city, study your surroundings, I want to make sure that if these political extremists have a hideout that we know where it is, sense they beat me to near death I don’t think that is something we need or want to happen if worst comes to worst and we have to have a brawl with either gang in the streets. As for you Gavin me and you are going to scope out the storage complex, we need to find out if Torchwick is still there, and if so we need to find out exactly what he is doing there, and if it is accurate to what I am thinking.” The others nodded an agreement.

“Right,” Joann said as she was putting her boots on, “we have our jobs, let’s get them done.”


	74. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes about their missions, but was it such a wise idea for them to split up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress update- I might have to watch immersion more often, this actually helped me get a chapter idea
> 
> Non important update- Yesterday, the day before I am posting this, which was June 5th is my mother fucking birthday, here's to 18 years of my insanity!
> 
> I would like to take this small moment to voice my gratitude to everyone who has read and or liked this story so far, huge shout out to Issac Kran, thanks a lot of all the comments you have put onto this story, I'm glad that everyone is liking this story so far, and here's to hopefully many more.

“Where are we going to find any leads on the White Fang?” Lily asked Michael, the two had been walking around the city, and yet they did not find any leads. They ran into Jen and Rachel a couple times, but still no leads.

“This is a bit ridiculous.” Michael agreed.

Lily looked at a restaurant.

“I’m going to use the bathroom, hold on.” Lily walked into the restaurant. Michael waited for her, that is until he saw someone walk by, there was a small, but ever present, White Fang emblem on a sweatband said person was wearing.

Michael decided to follow. Lily walked out soon after.

“Micky?” Michael and the person turned. Lily noticed the emblem, but also noticed the person behind Michael had a dagger in each of their hands.

“Watch out!” Lily shouted.

Michael turned, but the first dagger was thrown past him. Michael noticed it was attached to a chain.

Lily squeaked out of surprise before shielding herself with her parasol.

The man pulled forward.

Lily was thrown off her feet, this man was very powerful, and it didn’t help that Lily was considerably light. Lily stumbled forward and landed in front of Michael.

“Lily.” Michael has about ready to fight.

“Ouch.” That’s it, this fucker was dead. Michael took out his Bo staff and stuck behind him.

The man blocked with Lily’s parasol and wrapped one of his daggers around Michael’s Bo staff with a well aimed throw and pull.

He pulled forward, taking Michael’s weapon as well.

“My weapon.” Lily said, though a hit from Michael’s bo staff silenced her as she fell to the floor.

“We knew you would show up BLOP, it matters not if you bring Faunas to fight us as well.” The man whistled and a few other White Fang members showed up.

“No.” Lily used her wind magic to propel the enemies up to a rooftop. She grabbed Michael’s hand and used an impact spell to send the two up after them.

“You are not hurting any civilians if we can help it.” The man smirked.

“How are you going to fare without your weapons?” Lily formed a fireball in her right hand.

“Try us, I dare you.” Michael frowned, he didn’t know if Lily was all there or not, she did say she might lose control during violent situations.

“Michael.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll attack the man who has our weapons, you focus on the three others.” Michael smiled.

“No problem.” The man holding their weapons smirked.

“Well, come and get them girl!”

* * *

“Did you hear that?” Jen asked Rachel.

“Yeah, it sounded like a strong dust of wind.” The two paused.

“Is Lily okay?”

“Yeah, if she wasn’t there would be screaming and gunshots.”

“Good point.”

“Come on, we’ve thoroughly searched half of the city.”

“Yeah, all we’ve got to search now are the back allies and the sketchy parts of town.” The two grimaced.

“Just remember what Joann told us that one time we had to do the same when we were looking to the Silver Monkeys.” Rachel reminded Jen.

“Keep your friends close but your shotgun closer?” Jen asked.

“Indeed.” The two began their search, all they got were weird hobos and creepy looking men, nothing worth looking into.

“I guess they wouldn’t want a secret hideout here.” Jen reasoned.

“Yeah, so many creeps and weirdo’s for some peoples tastes.” Rachel said at a lower tone so people wouldn’t hear her apart from Jen.

“Where else would they be, did we check everywhere?”

“Well, it could be at someone’s home, but we can’t check homes, we aren’t the police.” The two paused.

“We could get the police to do that for us.”

“I think not.” The two turned, it seemed that they were being followed for a while without them noticing. Jen readied her Bo staff.

“We are not giving you anything you dirty thieves.” The leader of these men chuckled.

“Ouch, harsh, we didn’t want anything, apart from your fourth to dump that filthy Faunas.” Jen was stunned.

“I think we did find their hideout.” Rachel frowned.

“Sadly it looks like we’ll have to flush it out.”

“Right.”

“You sure you can take on all of us without your weak little leader?” Both girls frowned at this.

“We don’t depend on Joann.” Jen changed her bo staff into its shotgun forms.

Rachel took out her pistol and got behind Jen. Jen activated her aura.

“Give me your best shot, I’ll survive all of them.” Jen said challengingly.

* * *

“Alright, so, it seems like it’s clear skies around the complex.” Gavin said as he landed next to Joann, who was sitting down on a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge.

“Right, well from what I’ve seen this place looks like it’s untouched, they must be inside.”

“How are we going to get intel on them then?”

“Simple.” Joann got up and hugged Gavin tightly, wrapping one of her legs around his.

“Um,” Joann rolled her eyes.

“You need to fly, not get distracted."

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you are basically grinding yourself up against me." Joann then realized what it had to have looked like.

“Right, sorry.” The two flew above the complex’s roof.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Land on the roof and get into the building from there.” Joann let go, falling toward the roof.

She used some wind dust to land softly onto the roof. Gavin landed next to her.

“Hm it looks like we kind of crashed a party huh?” There were goons all around them, weapons at the ready.

“My my, aren’t we foolish?” Joann paused. Torchwick appeared from the crowd.

“Torchwick.”

“Joann I hoped more from the leader of the famed Team BLOP, this stealth mission of yours seems to be falling apart. Joann frowned.

“Gavin, I need you to take out the goons. I’ll handle Torchwick.” Torchwick smirked.

“You think you can take me on? Shouldn’t you be in bed, still resting?” Joann frowned.

Then shot a wind arrow and Torchwick’s weapon. It was rocket off to the edge of the roof. It was Torchwick’s turn to frown.

“Shouldn’t you be running to get your weapon?” Joann asked, loading a few arrows onto her bow, all arrows glowing and the red crystal on the bow glowing as well. Gavin took to the skies as Torchwick went for his weapon.

“Watch out Gavin!” Joann let the arrows go. The three arrows fired turned into thirty arrows thanks to Joann’s aura, so she had ninety arrows in total.

All of them were fire arrows as well thanks to the fire crystal.

When the arrows hit the roof several fire energy waves were let loose, burning all the goons around Joann.

Torchwick fired a rocket Joann’s way, but Gavin managed to hit the weapon before Torchwick fired, redirecting the rocket away from Joann. Gavin landed, submachine gun in one hand, long sword in another.

“You kids are getting real annoying.” Torchwick said as Joann offed the last goon on the roof.

“Just doing our jobs Torchwick, nothing personal.” Joann loaded another arrow.

“Or, not for us anyways, it is for your daughter, and you are not taking her back.” Torchwick smirked.

“The little you know Joann.” At the moment Cinder ran out to the roof.

“You two are going to pay the price for coming here.”

“Sorry, left my money back at the hotel.” Joann said, cyan crystal glowing, arrow glowing as well.

“I’ll just have to give you an IOU.” Joann let her arrow go.

* * *

“Lily!” Michael shouted.

Lily was knocked back by Michael’s Bo staff once more.

Michael managed to take out the others, but Lily was having a tough time getting their weapons back.

“Why oh why did I have to make my parasol’s shield so damn good?” Lily groaned as she got up.

“How are we going to defeat this guy? He’s using your parasol as a shield, and we can’t get to close or else he hits us with my bo staff.” Lily paused.

“What if we attack him from two sides?” Michael nodded.

“Right, if we flank him then while he is guarding against one of us the other can attack.” Lily nodded, then shot a few fireballs at the man.

The man blocked, but didn’t notice Michael get behind him. Michel hooked his tail on Lily’s parasol and yanked towards him.

He kicked the man across the face and grabbed onto his bo staff, removing his tail from the parasol. Michael pulled towards him, hitting the man with a hard punch across the face.

Lily fired an ice bolt and froze the man’s left leg. Michael punched once more, taking his bo staff.

He turned them into their nunchuck form. The man was blocking all the attacks with Lily’s parasol, but he did not block the thunderbolt shot at his back.

Lily ran forward and grabbed her parasol.

She kicked the man across the face and took her weapon back. Michael finished the job.

“Alright, well, we didn’t find a lead.” Lily said unhappily.

Before Michael could check on the state of his lover there were several gunshots heard, followed by sirens.

“Shit, we are bad news to this city aren’t we?” Lily asked.

“Well, half of them are those political assholes so it’s no surprise that they would take up arms against us due to those recent news reports.” Lily frowned.

“Come on, we have to help.” Lily grabbed Michael’s arm and propelled the two towards the commotion with some impact magic.

* * *

“Jen, how are you holding up?” Rachel asked. Rachel managed to take cover behind a dumper and as shooting when it was safe.

Jen on the other hand was standing her ground and was practically unloading on everything she saw.

“I’m doing fine Rachel, hope the police come soon!” Jen was indeed fine, her aura was much tougher than the others, and lasted much longer, she looked like she barely took any damage even though she was being shot at a whole lot.

“How come there are so many political extremists here anyways?” Jen asked.

“I think it was having to do with them being a nuisance to other cities.”

“I could sure as hell agree with that!”

“Heads up!” The group in front of Jen froze, it appeared that Lily and Michael came to help the two.

Lily hid behind Rachel, and Michael stood next to Jen.

“Huh, well, that was simple.” Lily said, it appeared that the fight was over, that was because the police showed up, and, well, the enemies were now ice sculptures.

“We’ll stay here, Lily, Michael, you two should go make sure Joann and Gavin are okay.”

“Right.”

“Good luck.”

“Trust me, my father’s going to need it.” 

* * *

“Face it Joann, you should’ve just stayed in bed!” Torchwick said as Joann was hit full on with a rocket.

“Love!” Joann rolled back up, but then fell down.

“I’m fine Gavin, just keep attacking!” Joann got back up and spun out of the way of another rocket. Torchwick fired next to Joann. Joann was knocked backwards, and fell off the roof.

“Joann!” Torchwick laughed.

“Run along now kid, your little friend is over with.” Gavin frowned, but before he could worry about Joann something else caught his attention.

“You’re going to really pay for that dad!” Lily shouted as she and Michael landed onto the roof. “Oh, so we meet again my dear daughter.” At this moment there was a large gust of wind was conjured, and Joann jumped back onto the rooftop.

The two groups sized each other up.

Joann lightly tugged on Gavin’s sleeve.

“Yes love?”

“Come on, we should go.” Torchwick smirked.

“You think we’ll let you go that easily?” Lily stomped on the floor, sending four large columns of earth up around the complex.

“If you value your plan you will.” Torchwick frowned.

“Fine, but next time you will not be able to turn the tables like you just did.” Gavin picked Joann up and the four retreated.

“Must our daughter be so smart?” Cinder asked.

“Well, she is devious that’s for sure, but she is our daughter so it makes sense.”

“She wouldn’t gain the upper hand next time.”

“Should we warn the others?”

“We should.”


	75. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann was a bit less prepared then she thought, Rachel is having second thoughts, Jen tries to be the voice of reason, and Lily’s emotions are at a near breaking point, it’s up to Michael to calm Lily down, but how will the others fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Time to Say Goodbye is used in this chapter, why? Well, it’s fitting to this story, and I thought it seemed fitting to use it this chapter, I don’t know. Regrets? What is that, is it a thing? Well if it is I have none of this thing that's called 'regrets'

“Okay, here we are.” Gavin laid Joann lightly down on her bed.

“Sorry about all of this,” Joann began to apologize, though Gavin’s hand on her forehead stopped her.

“Neither of us expected that to happen love, it’s not your fault.” Joann frowned a little.

“You should get some sleep, me and the others have this handled.” Joann nodded a little before kicking off her boots and rolling under the covers.

She was asleep soon after.

“Man, maybe we should rethink things.” Rachel said.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“I mean, which is more dangerous at the moment? The Leader of the White Fang, or Torchwick?” The group paused.

“We don’t know, we haven’t even seen the leader of the White Fang yet.” Jen replied.

“Right, but, should we perhaps go for Torchwick first? I mean, we don’t know how powerful this White Fang leader is, but we know how powerful Torchwick was, I mean he did almost kill our leader during that rooftop battle.”

“That’s because she wasn’t fully prepared.” The four looked to Lily, she was visibly upset.

“Right, but which is better, fighting the known? Or fighting the unknown?” Lily shook her head.

“I don’t know, but at this point I don’t even care.” With that Lily excused herself out of the room.

“Lily.” Michael walked to the door.

“Michael.”

“Rachel you guys can plan without me, right? I need to make sure Lily’s okay.”

“Yeah, I was just about to ask you to calm her down.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do that.” With that Michael walked out.

“Jesus, this team is falling apart.” Rachel sighed as she sat down.

“How could you say something like that?” Jen asked.

“Simple, our leader isn’t strong enough to lead us at the moment, and I can tell she knows this, second off, it seems that Lily’s hit her emotional limit, we need four intact people to form a team, and at this moment we only have two.” Jen gave Rachel a serious expression.

“You’re being over dramatic, you know as well as I do that Joann is going to make a fast recovery, as for Lily, well, Michael will be able to help her out.” Rachel frowned, then looked outside.

“How can you be so sure?” Jen frowned.

“We’ve survived a gang powerful and mad enough to blow up one of the fucking moons are you going to tell me that two simple gangs are going to tears us down?”

“When Jen puts it like that Rachel I think she’s right.” Gavin agreed.

“We’ve seen our tough times, remember when Joann snorted that electric dust? Or what about the time when we forgot that Amber Amethysts aura was powerful enough to land me in the hospital? Even the time when Lily used wind magic when she meant to use her impact magic?” Rachel continued to look outside, but she shuttered at the last mention.

“The point I’m trying to make is that we’ve seen our bad times before, but we’re still here to this day, I doubt our team will fall to these guys.” Rachel shook her head.

“I just hope Lily can keep it together.” Jen frowned, then looked back to Joann’s sleeping figure.

“Yeah, I hope so to.”

* * *

“Lily?” Michael asked as he opened their hotel room.

He saw Lily’s clothing thrown onto their bed, and the sound of shower water was heard.

‘She’s showering huh? Don’t blame her, that helps when I’m stressed.’ Michael thought as he walked towards the bathroom, what he heard made him stop for a moment.

“There’s a point where it tips there’s a point where it breaks there’s a point where it bends and a point we just can't take, anymore.” Michael stopped.

Man, Lily had a nice singing voice, it was more mature then the original singers, but that didn’t matter, that shouldn’t be the first thing he thought about.

“There’s a line that we'll cross and there's no return there’s a time and a place no bridges left to burn, anymore.” Michael knew Lily was talking about her mental state at the moment, he knew she seemed near breaking point, she was already tense when Joann was brought to the hospital, but add her family problems into the picture?

“We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready our enemies are gathering the storm is growing deadly. Now it’s time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew.” Michael went for the doorknob, it was not locked.

“There’s a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall there’s a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl, anymore. There's a moment in time and there's no going back when we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack, anymore.” Michael slowly opened the door.

“We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer, humanity's in jeopardy this fight is far from over. Now it’s time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth with a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering...” Michael walked into the bathroom, Lily either didn’t notice or care about Michael being in the room.

“Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?” Michael frowned.

He knew this shower couldn’t be helping Lily at all if she was singing something like this.

“Now it’s time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew.” Michael put his weapon on the sink, then slowly pushed the curtains aside and stepped into the shower.

Lily was sitting down on one side of the shower, legs drawn close to her, arms crossed, resting on her knees, her chin was on top of her arms. She noticed the water was no longer bombarding her body. She looked up.

“Michael?” Michael knelt down in front of Lily.

“Lily,” Lily tried to not look sad, but she just couldn’t, she was confused, and normally this was when her other side was able to take control over her.

She didn't want to hurt Michael, but she couldn't get over her confusion and anger towards the world.

Did this sound harsh?

Not at all.

The gangs in the world cause nothing but trouble, while the people who are supposed to do something about it are more concerned over the fact that a Human is dating a Faunas.

“As your boyfriend seeing you like this is killing me, please tell me, what’s wrong?” Lily tried to digress as to keep her mind off the subject.

“You’re going to ruin your clothing.” Michael shook his head, then took his clothing off.

Lily blushed a little.

“That’s not what I meant.” Michael put his right hand on Lily’s left cheek.

“Please Lily, tell me, what’s wrong?” Lily looked away.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Don’t give me that, if nothing is wrong then why are you huddled in this little ball in the corner of the shower, singing depressing songs?” Lily paused.

“Lily, as your boyfriend I want to make sure you are always comfortable, and if you’re unhappy I want to at least let you know that you can always talk to me about it, I’ve known you long enough to tell that sulking in the shower is not something you normally do.” Lily paused, thankfully her dark side manged to die down. Lily then tackled Michael for a hug.

Even though they were in the middle of a shower is at was obvious the water on Lily’s face were tears.

“It’s okay Lily, just let it all out.” Michael turned off the water and dried to two off, Lily still crying all the while.

Michael carried Lily over to the bed and sat her on his lap. Once Lily calmed down she softened her cast iron grip into a simple hug. Michael was still patently waiting, rubbing Lily’s back to comfort her.

“So, what’s bothering you?” Lily managed to calm down.

“I just don’t understand.”

“Understand what dear?”

"Why is everything in my life fighting each other?” Michael paused.

“Why can’t the White Fang get a new leader? Why does everyone have to take their unjust anger of us out on Joann? Why are my parents trying to take out Joann if they really want me? Why is any of this even happening?” Lily weakly let the hug go.

Michael hugged her instead.

“I just don’t understand, this world is filled with so much needless violence over some problems that shouldn’t even be problems. I’m just so stressed out.”

“I’m not sure what to tell you, this world is a fucked up place, we can’t really solve the violence problem, but we can solve the gang problems.” Lily sighed.

“But, I can definitely help you out with this stress problem of yours.” Lily smiled a little.

“Please do.” Michael smiled as he let Lily shift herself on his lap, he was confident that they could take out Torchwick and his gang, but the White Fang, he had to admit, not out loud of course, but he was a bit worried about not knowing the leader’s identity, and form the way the group was going, it seemed like they might never know.


	76. Team LADS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is not the only one keeping secrets, but they aren’t bad secrets mind you, they are good if anything. I mean, who else can help the girls in their time of need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these guys are part of the Gents, but seeing as there is not a fourth lad (unless you include Kerry) this certain man will have to do.

“You know, some rest is probably what you need.” Gavin hinted.

It was the next day after Lily’s breakdown.

Rachel and Jen were looking around the city for any leads. Lily was taking a mental break from the events. Michael was with Lily. Joann was supposed to be resting, but her being Joann Xiav Gorm, she was still awake.

She never liked not getting a job done, and this one was certainly progressing way to slow for her tastes. Gavin was trying to be a good friend, he thinks friend sense the two haven’t gone on their promised dinner date yet, and was trying to get Joann to sleep.

“I’m resting, I am laying down aren’t I?” Joann was back on her notes, trying to connect everything.

“How will that help anyways?” Joann frowned.

“If I can understand the full situation everything will go much smoother, the problem I’m having right now is that we don’t really know much if you think about it, all we know is where Torchwick is, we don’t know what he’s planning, or even anything about the leader of the White Fang. How am I expected to stop both gangs when we have so little information?” Gavin frowned.

“I don’t know love.” Joann frowned grew a little.

“What with half of my team being out of action the investigation is going even slower, at this point it’s practically snail’s pace.” Joann yawned.

Gavin shook his head, then took Joann’s phone and put it on the side table. Before Joann could reach for it Gavin lightly grabbed Joann’s hand. He lightly laid her down on the bed.

“Sleep love.”

“But,” “Don’t worry about this,” Gavin took out his own phone.

“I have a team, we might not always be together like your team, but we will help investigate alright?” Gavin supposed that he should have offered his teams help a while ago.

Joann paused, then sleepily nodded.

“Just, don’t do anything stupid okay Gavin? I won’t be able to save you if you get into trouble.” Gavin, then nodded and kissed Joann on the forehead.

Joann sleepily returned the kiss, then promptly passed out. Gavin took out his phone as he walked out of the room.

He sent a group message, reading “Team LADS, we need to help Team BLOP, meet me at the library.” With that Gavin put away his phone, and then made his way to the library.

* * *

Lily lightly groaned as she woke up. She found herself asleep in Michael’s arms, he was currently still asleep.

Lily raised an eyebrow, he is normally awake before her. She smiled a little, Michael was normally relaxed, and him asleep was no different.

Though she wanted to continue looking at him, she really needed to use the bathroom. The problem was that Michael had quite the firm grip on her, not hard, it was gentle, but firm enough to keep her close to him.

Lily shifted a little, and eventually Michael lightly let his grip go.

Lily got up, the first thing she noted was her dress, which was somehow thrown across the room, she ignored her current nude state and went to use the bathroom, soon returning and slipping back into the bed.

She laid down and Michael put an arm over her again. Lily smiled, and was about to fall asleep, but then.

“Mm, what?” Michael was awake, his phone rang its text jingle.

He got up and grabbed his phone, and read the text he apparently got.

“Hey, Lily dear.” Lily sat up.

“Yes Mikey?”

“I’m sorry but I need to go for at the very least a few hours.” Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Duty calls, I’m part of a team, though we aren’t always together like your team is.” Michael sat down and kissed Lily.

“I promise I’ll be back by dinner.” Lily frowned.

“Please, don’t get into trouble.” Michael smiled.

“I won’t,” Lily was still not pleased, “and if I do, I won’t end up like Joann, I promise.” Lily smiled a little.

“Speaking off, why don’t you go check up on her?”

“I can’t,” Lily gestured towards her naked body, “I need to wash my dress first, who knows how dirty this floor is?” Michael smiled.

“Well, you should check on her once you clean your clothing, alright?”

“Okay, please come back safe Mikey.”

“No worries, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later dear.”

“Bye.” With that Michael closed the door. Lily sighed.

“I hope he’s right.” Lily got out of bed and grabbed her dirty clothing, she thankfully had one pair of undergarments left and a spare dress.

She slipped the clothing on before running the washing machine and heading over to Joann’s room. She had a key to Joann and Gavin’s room, so she unlocked the door, she was worried when she noticed that it was just Joann there, and no sign of Gavin.

She frowned, just where exactly is Gavin?

* * *

“Come on, were could they be?” Gavin asked himself as he waited impatiently in front of the library.

“You should really have some patience.” A kid said as he walked up. Gavin smiled.

“Hey Ray, glad you could make it, you’re probably ten minutes late though.” Ray frowned, if Gavin was counting the fucking minutes that means that something was a big problem.

“Well hey now, whose counting?” Ryan asked as he walked up.

“So, what’s the problem Gavin?” Ray asked.

“Haven’t either of you watched the news?”

“Well, there was car crash on the highway, something about Torchwick, and the White Fang, I think I’m missing something.” Ray said.

“I think you forgot the break in on Vine street.” Ryan interjected.

“Yeah, what’s the problem Gavin?”

“Did you perhaps forget the report about political extremists beating the leader of Team BLOP to near death?” The two paused.

“Nope, haven’t heard of that one.” Gavin looked stunned.

“Are you just making this up Gavin?” Ryan asked.

“Well, you have to remember that not everything is told to the public Ryan.” The three turned, Michael walked up to the three.

“Alright, so what’s going on?” Ryan asked. Michael looked around.

“Alright, so here’s the deal, Team BLOP are currently trying to put an end to both the White Fang’s leader, and Torchwick. The problem is that their leader is out of action and they are having a hard time operating without her. We need to help, two gangs at large is good for nobody.” Ryan and Ray nodded.

“Alright, do we have any leads?” Ray asked.

“We know where Torchwick is, but we are not sure about the White Fang, let alone their leader. We had a lead that brought us here, but that’s about it.”

“Huh, we should get on that, but first.” Ryan grinned.

“How was your trip to Vale, did you find what you were looking for?” Michael smirked.

“Not quite, but I found a love, a much better turn about if you ask me.” Ray smiled.

“Nice, you bang?” He asked jokingly. Michael chuckled.

“Course, now anyways we need to get the mission started.” Michael turned around to see a reporter walking their way.

Michael sighed.

“Good fucking god.”

* * *

“Mm, urgh, uh, Lily?” Joann asked through a yawn, she had just woken up.

Lily was currently sitting at the end of the bed, watching the news. She turned when she heard Joann yawn.

“Hey Joann, how are you feeling?”

“No different than before, not completely fine, but content.” Joann looked at the TV.

“What’s on the news?” Joann asked.

“They were talking about the weather.” Lily looked back.

“Wait, what’s that caption say?”

“Team BLOP’s vanish?” Joann read aloud.

It seemed that they were showing clips of people expressing their opinions on the matter.

“I don’t know where or why the team vanished, but they better realize that disappearing because of a few disagreements is not what a team of their stature should do.” Joann scoffed.

Another person’s opinion was voiced, “I hope BLOP comes back soon, Torchwick has free rein until they come back.”

“What about the White Fang?” The reporter asked.

“I don’t think the team is going to come back until people stop annoying them about said gang.”

Another opinion, “How do you feel about team BLOP’s disappearance?” The reporter asked a man.

“They really need to get over peoples hate.” Joann tossed a pillow at the TV screen, which got Lily to giggle and threw a pillow of her own at the screen.

One more opinion was voiced.

“Until people stop bitching about something a small as Lily and Michael dating I don’t think the team is ever going to come back.”

“If only it was that easy.” Joann said as Lily handed Joann back her pillows.

“Well, now that we heard the voice of the people,” “Minus the Faunas,” Joann interjected, “Let’s hear the voice of Lily’s boyfriend."

“Huh?” Both Joann and Lily sat at the edge of the bed, wondering if they heard that right, and sure enough...

“Don’t you ever think that maybe the team is sick and tired of basically almost every one of you humans hating on them?”

“Amen to that Michael.” Joann said.

“I hang out with the girls all the time, Joann’s overly stressed, tense, and annoyed while Lily has been close to an emotional braking point.” Lily nodded silently.

“Preach on.” Joann continued.

“Until everyone gets off their backs I think they are not very intent on helping, so sense that’s not happening from what I’ve seen the media might want to stop with all the ‘team BLOP loves Faunas hates humans’ stuff, cause that’s not even true, they saved you from the Silver Monkeys didn’t they?” With that Michael walked off followed by two men and…

“Oh, so that’s where Gavin was.” Lily said.

“No wonder Michael was intent on me coming over. You still need someone to keep guard.” Lily said. Joann laughed.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Joann joked.

“Not at all, I’ll have to leave soon though, I need to put my outfits in the dryer in around ten minutes.” Joann smiled, then nodded before going to sleep.

Lily changed the channel, looking for something more worthwhile to watch, she had a feeling that Michael and Gavin were looking around for the White Fang, and even though she was worried for their safety, she hoped they found the gang, this search was taking way to fucking long.


	77. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s high time that both teams find out who the leader of the White Fang is, but how will they react when they find out who exactly is now in control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually didn't mean for this to be the end of the story at first, but it made sense to me so this story is ending quicker then intended, sadly I only have five more ideas until the next short story, and I can't find any more prompts...

“Shit, we haven’t found anything.” Gavin said.

“Yeah, and we’ve been searching for a good two days.” Ray agreed.

“Do you think that maybe the White Fang left when they found out Team BLOP showed up?”

“I doubt it knowing that gang I don’t think they would simply retreat just because some human girls came to stop them, no matter who it is.” Ryan speculated.

“Yeah, but you know how the leader ruled before right? He would do a whole lot of unspeakable things if he realized it was Team BLOP, so he could send some fucked up messages to the humans, but, he hasn’t tried anything yet, has he?” The others paused.

“Michael has a point, the White Fang is normally a lot more vicious then this, I wonder if they are getting a new leader?” Ray thought aloud.

“I don’t know, but we aren’t getting anywhere by just walking about looking for the illusive White Fang base, we should go spy on Torchwick’s base.”

“Right.” The team made their way over to Torchwick’s base.

“Hm, so Torchwick is hiding in a storage complex?” Ryan asked.

“Yup, try and find out what they are going.”

“Right.” Ryan took out a plain old sniper rifle.

“Hm, that’s odd.” Ryan stated.

“What’s odd?” Gavin asked.

“It seems that there are some Faunas working for Torchwick.”

“But, I thought that Torchwick could care less about those guys, did he have a change of heart or something?”

“I doubt it.” Ryan said, it appeared that the Faunas were still wearing White Fang uniforms.

“What should we do?” Ray asked.

“I doubt jumping on in and fighting right off the bat is a smart idea.” Ryan advised.

“But it is the most fun.” Michael argued.

“Well, it’s your grave.” The other three looked at each other.

“Do you think that the White Fang is going to sneak attack Torchwick?” Gavin asked.

“No way, they are wide out in the open this is no sneak attack.” Ray said.

“It might be, who knows.” Michael said. He looked back to Gavin.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Joann about this, I wanna know what she’s got to say about this.” Michael nodded.

* * *

“I still have no idea.” Joann said to the girls.

They were currently resting in Joann’s room, sense Team LADS were doing their job they decided to stay out of the public eye, it was nice to have a small break from the angst of city whose residences, for the most part, hated them.

“You haven’t gotten any new data?” Lily asked as she was fixing some loose bolts on her parasol.

“I haven’t gotten anything new past where Torchwick’s base is no, this is getting ridiculous.” At this moment Joann’s phone rang, it’s text jingle going off.

“Hm?” Joann read the text. Joann smirked a little.

“I think I understand now.”

“You do?” The other girls were relieved.

“Well, I might anyways.” The others shared something similar to an anime fall.

“I just need to work on this spider web chart.” The others looked at each other once more before getting up, all watching Joann hard at work.

Eventually Joann closed her phone and got out of bed.

“We should go help the LADS, pronto!”

* * *

“Why oh why do they never listen to me?” Ryan asked.

Currently the rest of the lads where fighting inside the loading area of the complex.

“Gavin duck!” Gavin did so as Ray pointed his grenade launcher towards some enemies behind Gavin.

Ray fired. Gavin dived forward as the explosions finished off the goons behind him.

“Are these all the White Fang members here?” Gavin asked Ray.

Ray activated his aura’s power, the obvious X-Ray ability.

“No, I see more inside the complex itself, and a lot of goons headed this way.”

“Bring them on.” Michael said as he continued offing every enemy in sight.

“It seems like they are going to.” Ray looked up to see Gavin fly off.

“Where is he going?”

“Who knows, I don’t.” The goons showed up.

“We’ll just have to take care of them ourselves.” Michael said.

Ray smirked as he pressed a button on his grenade launcher.

The weapon started to change a bit, until it looked like a flamethrower.

“Let’s make it happen!” Ray pressed the trigger.

Huge flames were emitted out of the weapon as Ray began to roast everything in sight. It wasn’t until Cinder used some water magic that Ray had to back off.

“Come on kid, time to die.” Cinder walked towards Ray.

Michael jumped toward and stuck at Cinder. Cinder jumped out of the way and fired some wind magic at Michael, though she had to quickly conjure a barrier to block a bombardment of grenades that Ray was firing.

Cinder fired some ice magic at Michel, though did not expect the ground under her to sink. She feel down, then was rushed with a great flow of water.

“I think it’s time that you cleaned up your act mom!” Ray and Michael looked to see the young blond advance towards the hole she made.

“Lily?” Lily looked back.

“Fight the goons, I got my mother.”

“Shouldn’t I help?” Lily shook her head.

“I might be clumsy in battle, but I won’t be now, this is personal!” Michael nodded.

“Aright then.” Lily ran past the goons and froze the water her mother was trapped in.

The ice broke as the earth around the hole crushed it, though sadly Cinder jumped out at the last second.

“Not playing games are we Lily?” Lily glared.

“It’s soulless versus soulless, ish, and you’re not going to win mom.”

“We will see about that.” Cinder used a flamethrower spell, Lily countered with a wall of rock.

“Face it mom, I have the upper hand!” Lily threw both Scratch and Grounder over the wall. She then turned a crystal on her bracelet and Venom advanced into the battle.

“You might as well give up.” Lily launched the rock wall towards her mother, knowing that this had to be the final battle.

* * *

“Gavin, why did you land us up on the roof?” Ryan asked Gavin as the two landed.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to use your sniper rifle or not.” The two looked around the roof.

“Bloody, who thinks of protecting a roof?”

“Well clearly we do.” Some kid said annoyed as he and a bunch of White Fang members sized the two up.

Gavin looked over to Ryan, who put his sniper rifle away, he took out two weapons, they looked like two strange clubs.

“Why fight us when all of Torchwick’s dust is here?” The kid frowned.

"Well clearly the dust is on your mind, who’s to say that this dust isn’t already ours?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“It belongs to the Schnee Dust Company not you.” Ryan stated.

“And it’s time you return it.” Every looked to see a green haired girl land right in front of Ryan.

“Jen, what are you doing here?” Gavin asked.

“Joann’s orders.” Rachel commented as she landed in front of Gavin.

“Dust or not, you’re going down kid.” Jen said as she pulled out her bo staff.

“Orders Adam?” Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

“Take out those men, I’ll easily take down these girls.”

“So you think!” Jen shouted, activating her aura.

Rachel formed her Halberd and opened fire on Adam.

“Who is this kid?” Gavin asked Rachel as he was sword fighting a few guards.

“His name is Adam, if I’m correct he is a White Fang Admin.” Gavin nodded.

“Take him down for us will you?” Rachel nodded, and fired once more.

Adam cut the bullet clean in two, and then had to block an attack from Jen.

Jen slammed down with all her weight, Adam was knocked back a bit thanks to the shotgun bullet. Adam caught his footing and stabbed forward.

Jen parried the strike, both combatants locking eyes.

“Where’s Joann?” Ryan asked Rachel, he had just launched a knife out of his weird clubs.

“Not up here?” Was Rachel’s response before she had to chop a White Fang member clean in two.

* * *

“Right, well what are you waiting for, get to it!” Torchwick shouted at a few goons.

“Yes sir!” The goon ran off. Torchwick sighed.

“I can trust Cinder to get rid of our little daughter, but all those goons, will they be able to stop the seven remaining hunters and huntresses?” Torchwick picked up his cane.

“I hate to admit it, but the whole White Fang gang might not be enough to help, even if I’m their leader, this might be too much.”

“Ah ha, I knew it.” Torchwick looked behind him, and then heard a thump. He turned around only to be forced to block an attack.

“You know Torchwick, I didn’t think you were the type to talk to yourself.” The person struck out once more, using her katana to slash and stab forward.

Once Torchwick blocked, cane pointing behind him, the person stepped toward and kicked the trigger on said cane.

Torchwick was blasted towards this person thanks to the rocket firing and exploding behind him. The person kicked upward, hitting Torchwick in the jaw with a fierce upper cut. Torchwick caught himself and fired at the figure, which promptly disappeared.

“Joann.” Torchwick casually addressed.

He looked around.

“Enough hiding, come on out.”

“If you insist.” Torchwick was confused, where was Joann?

He felt someone land on him, then felt the cold hard floor. Joann was hiding in the rafters and landed right on Torchwick’s head.

Joann used a wind arrow to obviously hurt Torchwick, but also propel herself back up, landing safely on a box roughly three stories higher.

Joann turned her katana into a bow and grabbed a couple arrows.

“You disgust me, why make the White Fang act out in such a way, it doesn’t do them any good, they went from the out casts to the enemy.” Torchwick shook his head.

“Are they really the enemy Joann?” Joann frowned.

“Enemy or not, I know for a fact things will get better for them if their leader is gone, or beheaded.” Joann pulled back on the string.

“To be honest, I don’t mind either way, but things will not get better if you do not stand down, the Faunas want to live in peace like the rest of us, and they cannot do that under your rule, got any last words?” Torchwick noticed the crate that Joann was knelling on was explosive.

He fired a rocket. Joann jumped off just in time, and landed two stories lower then she was before.

She fired the two arrows before she landed, both glowing, and the blue and yellow crystal glowing. Torchwick noticed, and jumped onto a container in time.

Thirty water arrows hit the floor, swamping the floor with water, then thirty electric arrows landed one by one, insuring that the first floor was constantly flowing with electric infused water.

Torchwick fired his cane and used the explosion to propel himself to the second floor. He had to quickly block a large amount of attacks from Joann.

“Face it Joann, I am block everything you will throw at me.” Joann frowned, then used wind dust to knock Torchwick to the other side of the floor. Joann turned her katana back into a bow and used a wind arrow to brake a circuit board.

“What’s the point of that?” Torchwick asked himself.

“Why don’t you watch and find out?” Joann asked.

Torchwick looked, and was still confused. 

* * *

“Michael watch out!” Lily fired an ice bolt and froze a goon’s leg.

“Thanks dear!” Michael swung his bo staff at the attacker.

“Lily dear, what did mother tell you about getting distracted?” Lily looked back and countered Cinder’s fire ball with a water shield.

Lily noticed something happening behind Cinder.

“What the fuck?” Lily quickly used impact magic to send Michael and Ray flying up to the roof.

“Mom, look behind you.” Lily said in an attempt to trick her mother.

“Nice try Lily, but no more fooling around, you will die, right here, right,” Lily rose the ground she was standing on up high.

Her mother was not quick enough. Lily watched with a stone cold expression as Cinder was swamped, her trick worked.

“Electric water, this must be Joann’s doing, I’ll have to thank her later.” Lily spotted out her androids.

“Scratch, Grounder.”

“Ma’am.” “I want both of you to fight the tides and go into the building, find Joann and help her fight whoever she is fighting against.”

“Affirmative.” Lily then used impact magic to launch both herself and Venom up to the roof. It seemed like the others were rapping up.

“Should we go help Joann?” Michael asked as he caught Lily.

“I’ll go help her once we made sure the enemies up here are dead.”

“Right.” 

* * *

“You probably have just killed half of your friends.” Torchwick said as he and Joann were fighting.

“I doubt it, I trust Lily she would make absolute sure my friends would live, you on the other hand have just lost Cinder.” At this moment Torchwick was blown back by a grenade.

Scratch and Grounder both jumped up, Scratch landing on Joann’s left and Grounder on Joann’s right.

“And now you are about to lose your life as well, again, any last words Torchwick?” Torchwick fired a rocket at both Scratch and Grounder, which in turn knocked Joann to the ground. Joann got back up but was blasted by another rocket. Joann got back up and got behind a container.

Torchwick smirked and fired, the crate exploded, it had contained a whole load of fire dust.

"Kia!” Joann slammed into the nearest wall and fell to the floor.

Joann attempted to get up, but she felt weak, she knew her aura had to be near broken.

“End of the line Joann!” Torchwick was about to fire, but instead had to block an attack from Scratch. Joann looked to see Grounder stand in front of her. Scratch was blasted back into the electric water.

Grounder opened fire, though all its grenades were being canceled by Torchwick’s rockets.

“This is such a huge risk.” Joann said to herself, managing to stand up.

“I know the risks of this.” Joann took out an arrow fused with electric dust, the yellow crystal on her bow was glowing.

“I might die here, I would dishonor my family, I didn’t get to kill the Rots.” Joann loaded the arrow, and pointed at Torchwick.

“Well, here we go.” Joann released the arrow.

It flew right at Torchwick and, with the power of both electric dust and an electric crystal, a huge shockwave was fired, severely damaging Torchwick, deactivating both Scratch and Grounder, but Joann, she was completely fine.

“What, how?” Torchwick asked though some deep breaths. Joann smirked.

“I guess snorting electric dust when I was a freshman in Beacon has it’s perks, I’m not affected by electric dust, and I doubt I’m affected by thunder magic either.” Torchwick wanted to get up, but the multitude of damage Joann’s attack did was too much for him to handle.

“So, know you’re fucked Torchwick.” Joann began to walk over, but her legs gave way, she had sustained too much damage as well.

“Not yet.” Torchwick pointed his cane at Joann, but it couldn’t fire.

“What!?” Joann laughed a little.

“Did your rocket launcher work off of electricity?”

“Well, to fire yes.”

“That explains it, I disabled all electronics in this complex with that large shockwave.”

“And your times now over Torchwick.” Rachel said as she landed on a rafter, Lily had burned through a portion of the roof.

“Should we finish him off?” Ryan asked as he landed next to Rachel, sniper rifle in hands.

“No, he’s mine.” Lily jumped down, right onto Torchwick’s back.

“I don’t know why you decided to be a criminal dad, but now you’re going to face justice.”

“Don’t you want to know the reason why?” Lily looked to Joann.

“Hey it’s your father whether or not you want to listen to him stalling is up to you.”

“Fine, any last words father?”

“The government Lily, it’s not what you think it is.” Lily shook her head.

“I don’t give a fuck, Team BLOP does not give a fuck, we do what’s right morally not politically, now please,” Lily extended her parasol’s blade.

Everyone else looked away, knowing it wouldn’t be pretty. “Atone for your sins.”

The others looked once they heard a splash.

“Well, we did it.” Lily stated.

“Yeah, we sure did.” Joann agreed as Gavin helped her stand up.

“So, what should we do now?” Michael asked.

“Well, we need to get back to Vale, tell the Mayor that we succeeded you know?”

“Right.” The two teams made their journeys back to Vale.

News spread out, Team BLOP had defeated the White Fang despite everyone’s actions towards them. They were commended for also taking out Torchwick, though Joann credited Team LADS for at least half the work, and announced that Team BLOP would be taking a very long and needed vacation.

Over time it was shown that the Mayor was right, Torchwick was the reason why the Faunas were so violent, and thankfully both races could get together as a whole for the first time in history.

However, for the present time there was still things for Team BLOP and LADS to do.

“So, we aren’t really going on vacation are we?” Rachel asked Joann as both Teams were having a party at the girl’s house.

“Nope.” Joann said.

“Sweet, I was beginning to worry we would just be fighting simple easy Grim for a while, but, what’s the new mission Joann?” Joann looked away.

“I think it’s high time that the Rot’s learn that the final Xiav is not going down without a fight, and I was hoping you guys would aid me in this fight.”

“Damn right we will.” Michael spoke for Team LADS.

“You know the three of us would gladly lend our hands.” Lily said. Joann smiled.

“We should also keep an eye on our government, if it turns out that the Mayor was lying to me I will not be pleased about that.” The others nodded.

“Well,” Joann started as she downed her mixed drink.

“Why don’t we enjoy ourselves for a little while? Who knows, maybe the rest of BLOP and LADS will find love?” Joann, Lily, Michael, and Gavin laughed,

Joann was right, though at the current time she still owed Gavin their first date, and for once, Joann was relaxed.

For now that Torchwick was gone, hopefully racial equality will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not intend on writing a follow up short story, but if people like this story enough I might consider it.


	78. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ray notice Jen’s adventurous looks, and the both of you decide to buy her a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom thought Gavin was a girl for a moment, sense he screams just like one, heh heh, it was funny...
> 
> Also, in my word document it says that catalogue is a word, but here it doesn't, weird huh?

“Oh, damn it.” You said annoyed, looking back to Joann’s pleased expression.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you dude, both Ray and Michael warned you as well.” You nodded.

“I know, but that doesn’t make this any less annoying.” Joann giggled a little.

“Well, sorry but I can’t take that move back, or, any of my moves back for that matter.” You looked back down at your 3DS, it was currently Thursday evening, you, Joann, and Jen were hanging out in the Achievement Hunters room while you and Jen were waiting for Ray to be done editing a large bundle of his Achievement Hunting videos. Joann was waiting for Gavin to be done editing a few Minecraft Let’s Plays sense he was behind on editing once more and didn’t want to bore Joann by having her help, though she wouldn’t really be bored.

Currently you and Joann were having a Pokémon duel despite several warnings not to.

You had to admit, you were a bit nervous, your skills where not exactly the greatest in the world, but then again neither is Joann's, and you did manage to beat Michael and Gavin in Pokémon, and you just barely lost to Ray, so you wanted to see if Joann was as good as everyone else claims she was, and sense she actually brought the game with her, you offered a duel, ignoring her warning as well, and now sadly you were paying for it.

“Is she using her Furfrou?” Gavin asked.

“Fucking poodle!” You shouted.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you thought a Blaziken was a good choice.”

“It’s a fighting type.” You argued, which activated Joann’s inner Poké nerd.

“Yes but I used cotton spore twice which maxed my defense stat, and used charm three times to minimize your attack stat, keep in mind that your Blaziken is being used as a physical attacker, sadly without swords dance, and Furfrou’s ability will half all your Pokémon attacks damage, even though my Furfrou is asleep right now you are only doing eight hp worth of damage every turn, must I also remind you that you are badly poisoned? You will die before even taking out half of my health.” You pouted.

“Ray, I need help.” Ray chuckled.

“Switch out your Pokémon dear.” You nodded.

“Right.” Joann smiled.

“I hoped you would do that.”

“Huh?” You switched out to a Blastoise, though Joann switched for her Blissey. You groaned.

“Not that Pokémon.” Joann laughed.

“You have to remember that Blastoise of yours is a special attacker, and sense Blissey is a special defense tank you have been walled once more.” You watched as your Pokémon lost a fourth of it's health thanks to the three layers of spikes that Joann had threw in with her Forretress, then be badly poisoned thanks to the two layers of Toxic spikes thrown in by the same Forretress.

“I need to rest this off.” You thought aloud, but did not notice Joann smirk. The next turn started.

“I take back Blissey.” Joann stated.

“Huh?”

“And take out my Rotom.”

“Oh no.”

“Surely you haven’t forgotten about the little guy?” You watched as your Blastoise rested.

“This is your last Pokémon, well, thanks to your Blaziken's low health it might as well be.” Joann said.

You frowned, you did manage to take out Joann’s Infernape, but sadly that was after she took out half your team with a bunch of close combats.

“Well, good match, you did manage to keep me from using my Aegislash.” Joann said as she used a thunder to finish off your Blastoise.

“That’s an accomplishment on its own.” Gavin said.

“Really?” You asked.

“Sure, my entire team was destroyed thanks to that single Pokémon.” Ray said. You paused.

“Want a rematch? I’ll switch out some of my Pokémon.” You paused.

“You should go for it, I’m only halfway done.” Ray said.

You looked over to Jen, who was supposedly reading a book, you could see there was a magazine behind it.

With closer inspection you noted that what she was looking at really looked like a catalogue, a Victoria's Secret one to be exact.

You smiled to yourself before turning around back to Joann.

“Okay, but promise that you will take out your attackers, those Infernape and Rotom are to powerful for me.” Joann smiled.

“Fine, but I’m keeping Aegislash alright?” You nodded. Joann began to switch out some of her Pokémon.

“I suggest you be careful, these next Pokémon I built very carefully, one is built to do things exactly the opposite then it is expected to do while the other uses more of a institutional approach.” You were confused, but nodded, you knew Joann was very crafty when it came to strategy games.

She found ways to use something the opposite way then it was supposed to be used, and actually be able to utterly wipe the floor boards with her enemy with her weird tactics. Other times she will do exactly what is expected of the class or character she is playing to throw people who know her play style off.

“Okay, are you ready?” You gave one last look at Jen, who looked like she was enjoying something on one of the pages, you noticed then Jen was circling said thing with a sharpie.

You smiled before turning back to Joann.

“Okay, game on then!” You weren’t exactly focusing too much on the match.

You personally were a bit more interested in what kind of panties that Jen was looking at, and how she would look in them.

“Any day now.” Joann said in a playful manor. You looked back to the screen.

“Huh, a Wailord?” Joann smiled.

“Surprised?”

“Oh, well, maybe.” You decided to change to your Jolteon.

“Well, I hope you won’t mind losing it right now.” Joann gave you a curious expression.

“Now why would I lose Wailord this early?” You watched in shock as Wailord used an Earthquake to knock out your Jolteon in one hit.

“If I knew that it’s only weaknesses are electric and grass, and you have no grass types in your team?” You frowned.

“You know, if you want some tips on Pokémon battles, I can always give you a tip or two.”

“She’s given me plenty by now.” Ray stated.

You shook your head, you wanted to win on your own, though Joann’s tactics were to strange for you to comprehend.

For instance, Wailord has a lot of hit points, but has poor defense, and you knew this after Joann willingly allowed you to look up it's stats, but for some strange reason Joann’s Wailord could take several beatings, yet still have enough health to take one more, and then sleep it off. Then attack a couple of times after waking up and knocking out a couple of your Pokémon.

Eventually you managed to take it down, but then Joann’s Roserade cleaned up after the Wailord’s fainting and took out the rest of your Pokémon while under sunlight, something you didn't expect a grass type to do.

“Damn, I give up, you’re just too good.” You said.

“Are you sure you don’t want any advice?” Joann asked.

“Perhaps.”

“I hope that can wait for later, I just finished.” Ray said as he got up. You smiled.

“Well, text me some time tomorrow alright? I really need to understand how you do this.” You said to Joann.

“Sure thing.” You and Ray got Jen’s attention, you noticed Jen slip the catalogue inside her purse when she thought you were not looking, and the three of you made your way home.

“Joann’s really good at Pokémon.” You noted.

“We warned you.” Jen said.

“I know, but I wasn’t expecting her to be that good, I only managed to knock out two of her Pokémon.”

“Don’t feel too bad, I can only knock out three.” Ray said.

“Has she ever considered battling competitively?” You asked.

“She has battled competitively.” Jen said.

“When?”

“The last few times we went to Pax, she had competed in several of the Pokémon game tournaments, but not the card game ones.”

“How did she do?”

“Pretty well, though she never won them, I think she was close once, but someone gave her team a thrashing, she kind of lost interest in tournaments.” You nodded, then the three of you adjourned for the day.

* * *

“Hey Ray.” You greeted Ray as you sat down next to him on the couch early the next day.

“Where’s Jen?”

“Hanging out with Joann and Lily, I told her to.”

“Why?”

“You know her birthday is tomorrow right?” You paused.

“And last time I checked, you still need to get her a gift.” You frowned.

“Fuck.” Ray nodded in understanding.

“Do you know what you want to get Jen?” You hummed, not exactly sure what to get her.

What would she like? You know she liked books, and video games, and Game of Thrones, but she already has all the books, what else could there be?

Just then something popped into your head, the book that she was ‘looking’ at was next to her side of the bed, and it still had the catalogue in it.

“Hold on.” You walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the catalogue from inside the book. You looked through the pages until you found the sharpie marks. You smiled.

“Ray dear, do you mind if we go to the mall? I think I found Jen’s gift.” You walked out and Ray joined you.

The two of you drove over to the mall.

“What are you going to get her?” Ray asked, and you smiled.

“Oh, nothing, just going to Victoria’s Secret that’s all.” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“Jen’s gift?” You smile.

“I think we’ll enjoy it as much as she will.” Ray smirked.

“I think your right.”

* * *

“Is there any game that you are not good in?” You asked Ray in shock, he had just finished first yet again in Mario Kart 8, his gift to Jen.

“I might be good at this game, but I’m not the best.”

“Then who is? Who is the best out of everyone we know?”

“Joann.” Both Ray and Jen said in unison.

“Really?”

“She’s had this game longer then us, and had 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc all cups golden and her ranking is three stars, the best ranking there is, also in Mario Kart Wii her has to be in the top 100 of the fastest racers worldwide in at least seven tracks in time trial mode.” Jen noted.

“I’m good at all games, Joann is just unbeatable in Nintendo games, she tends to take those games seriously and games like C.O.D she goofs off in.” You nodded as you placed fourth, Jen placed third, as you kindly gave her third by not throwing a red shell at her.

“So,” You casually started up.

“Do you want your gift right now?” Jen paused.

“Sure, why not?”

“Okay, it’s in the bedroom, but I want you to promise me something before you get it.” Jen looked curious.

“Spoilers, it’s clothing, and me and Ray really want to see what you would look like in it, so, could you perhaps change into it when you see it?” Jen paused.

“We already washed it.” Jen slowly started to nod her head then got up. "Please don’t start the next race without me.” You and Ray nodded.

Jen then walked over to the bedroom. She noticed her book was open and the catalogue was on the bed, there was something resting on it though, this something made Jen blush.

“I was wondering if they noticed me hiding this yesterday." Jen picked up the gift, a pair of green lace bra and panties, though both articles of clothing were see through. Jen sighed.

“Well, I promised.” Once Jen walked back into the room both you and Ray where starting at her, getting a good look at the undergarments on her body, and of course, her body, the undergarments are see through after all.

“So, how do I look?” Jen asked nervously.

You and Ray looked at each other.

“Best gift Jen’s got so far.” You said.

“Getting this for her was some damn good thinking.” Ray agreed.

Jen sat down in between you two, and the caressing of Jen’s body ensued.

“Um, guys.” Jen managed to moan out.

“Hm?” You asked as you massaged her inner thighs.

“Shouldn’t we finish the Grand Prix first?” You and Ray looked at each other.

“We might get distracted.” Ray said. Jen smiled.

“I might win one then.” You and Ray laughed.

“We might have to wash the cushions after this victory.” Ray remarked.

“What do you mean maybe?” You asked.

“Oh gosh, this gift really is going to be worth it.” Jen said as the last race started.

You and Ray smiled, Jen was right about her gift, and right then you noted to buy more undergarments for Jen, this was going oh so right.


	79. The Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann has never gambled at all in her life, and a group trip to Los Vegas has her curious, though her gambling leads her to trouble, how will Gavin help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The wifi in my new home sucks at the moment, so I might not update until we get back to the old home, I am moving currently and we are trying to sell the first home, so yeah, I am a bit busy, and currently have sucky internet...
> 
> So if anyone is wonder why Joann seems to have so many positives and so little negatives both personality wise and bodily wise is because she was originally supposed to be a lot like Lily, a girl with both good body and personality, however life throws bad and unfortunate shit at her more then others, which is why she has family problems and several bad boyfriends before Gavin.

“I’m not sure about this.” Joann said uncomfortably.

“Come on what’s the fun of Vegas if you don’t gamble a bit?” Jackie reasoned.

“Well, I could still get really drunk and wake up naked next to a hooker and a playboy bunny.” Joann joked around.

“I don’t think Gavin would take very kindly to that.” Ryan noted.

“Nah, you know Gavin, the second you mention the word vagina to him he already jizzes his pants.” Geoff said.

“Right, so a hooker, a playboy bunny, and his girlfriend having drunk sex would probably please him a lot more than it should.” The others laughed.

“Wow, they even have slots at the airport?” Joann was stunned.

“Of course they do love, it’s Vegas.”

“Good point.” The group walked off to get their luggage.

“I wonder what we’re going to see first.” Lily said excitedly, the Gals were sitting down as the guys were getting the bags and some rental cars.

“I bet a casino.” Jen said.

“I bet the outside of the airport.” Gina said.

“I bet a hooker.” Jackie said.

“Well, I was at Vegas before, when I was seventeen.” Joann said.

“What did you see first?”

“A naked woman on a balcony.” The others looked at each other.

“Well, it IS Vegas.” Rachel noted.

The gals laughed.

Once the guys got their stuff and they got themselves situated the group went out for some sightseeing.

There was plenty to do at Vegas besides gamboling, for example so see the famous Pawn Shop, and to Joann’s insistence the group focused on the sights for that day.

“I wonder what’s bothering Joann so much.” Jen said as the group sat around a poker table, they were currently playing Texas Hold ‘Em.

Joann went to bed early that day and insisted that Gavin shouldn’t let her stop his fun at the gamboling tables.

Like the others he was losing, yet he set aside only a small amount of gambol away. He and the others knew they were going to lose it all, and only put in some money, just enough to have some fun with.

“Perhaps she just doesn’t like losing?” Jack suggested.

“No that can’t be it.” Gavin said.

“What makes you say that?”

“She sucks at C.O.D and Halo, yet she likes playing them sense she likes to goof around in them, I know her it can’t be because she hates losing seeing as she doesn’t hate losing.”

“Well, then why is she not going to gambol?” Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, perhaps she just doesn’t want to?” The others looked back at the game.

“Well, full house!” Lily said excitedly as she showed her two three’s and three ace’s.

Meanwhile up at Joann and Gavin’s room Joann sighed, she was currently standing on the room’s balcony, dressed only in silk blue underwear.

“I really want to, but I know I shouldn’t.” Joann sighed again as she watched some cars drive by, their room was on the second floor, and thanks to her friend Amy they were able to get a hotel that was on the Vegas Strip, those are normally very expensive but thank's to her friend she got the rooms cheaper.

She noticed some guys on the street staring at her, and decided to walk back into the hotel room. She laid down on her and Gavin’s bed.

“Maybe one round wouldn’t hurt.” Joann frowned.

“With a thought like that I’m only putting myself in danger, I simply shouldn’t do that.”

The problem that Joann was having was that she wanted to Gamble, though due to past family issues she was afraid to.

That was a weird thing to say, Joann, the woman who was not afraid to try anything, was finally scared to try one thing, gamboling.

She wasn’t worried about losing any money, actually, odd enough as it sounds she was worried about the exact opposite.

Joann’s grandmothers were not good gamblers, they were outstanding gamblers. Joann remembered hearing the stories of how many casinos they got kicked out of for being good gamblers, and Joann didn’t want to run the risk herself. She knew the grandmother on her father’s side had some scars from a few incidents she had, and Joann didn’t want the same. She already knew she was a good gambler, whenever she and her sister and cousins would play during Halloween Joann ended up winning most to all the candy.

She knew if shit where to go down thanks to a good gambler, it would surely happen in Vegas, so she wanted to opt out of gamboling more than ever.

“I should have just stayed home.” Joann groaned as she wrapped herself with the blankets.

“What is there to do for the rest of the week besides gamboling? I mean there is the Jabbawockeez performance tomorrow, and I could probably get tickets to a strip show to tease Gavin with, but I could get both done in one day.” Joann opened up a pamphlet which showed a bunch of events to do around Vegas. Joann raised an eyebrow.

“I can learn how to dance on a stripper pole? Okay, I might do that, this Ka thing looks interesting, maybe we could do that as well? Hm, I might be able to contact my friend Amy again to see if we can get good tickets like we did for the Jabbawockeez.” Joann flipped a page.

“Hm, this seems like a good show I can tease Gavin with, I bet the sex afterwards would be crazy as well, okay,” Joann closed the pamphlet and got out of bed, she heard the door opening.

“I’m back love.” Gavin walked in and had a good look at Joann. Joann walked up and hugged Gavin.

“So, how was it?” Joann asked.

“Well, I lost around a few hundred bucks.”

“Oh, Gavvy.” Joann whined playfully.

Gavin chuckled as he grabbed Joann’s ass.

“I’m sorry love.” Joann put her arms in the middle of her and Gavin, to break the embrace.

“So, I was looking over this pamphlet.” Joann started, a sly grin on her face.

Gavin smiled as well, he knew Joann liked to play the teasing game.

“Huh, where did I put it? I might have dropped it under the bed.” Joann got onto the bed and bent over, spreading her legs as she bent further down.

“Hm, not down here.” Gavin rolled his eyes and smiled, picking up the pamphlet form the kitchen table.

“You mean this pamphlet?” Gavin asked, lightly slapping Joann’s ass with the pamphlet.

“Oh! Um,” Joann turned around.

“Oh, yeah, here it is.” Joann sat down on the bed, Gavin sitting next to her.

In a few hours the two went to bed and the week went on, everything was going like Joann was hoping, until the second to last day.

The group had managed to get Joann into a casino, much to her disapproval.

“There is no way I am gamboling guys, no way.”

“Come on Joann, what’s to Vegas without some gamboling?” Lily asked.

“Are you afraid that you are going to lose some money?” Michael asked.

“No, it’s not that, I’m just not gamboling why can’t we leave it at that?” Joann asked as Gavin and Michael were basically dragging her into the place.

“Because we are not going to until you gambol some money, it’s fun.”

“Depends on what you call fun.”

“Don’t worry love, it’s going to be okay.” Gavin attempted to soothe her lover to no avail. Joann instead decided to fight dirty.

“Gavin, if you let me go out of this casino right now, I promise tonight we can have long, loud, rough, shameless sex.” Gavin paused.

“Gavin if you give in to that I will fucking murder you.” Michael said.

Gavin frowned, then continued to walk toward.

“So, how about Black Jack?”

“No Jen, I’m white.”

“Shut the fuck up Jack.” Michael said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, sounds good.” The group sat Joann down.

“Give the lady five hundred dollars worth of chips.” Ray said as Geoff handed the dealer the money.

“Now we are going to walk off, though if you try to walk off we will bring you back, just try to relax and have fun, okay love?” Joann angrily glared at Gavin, which made him look very nervous.

“You remember the deal we had way back when you needed encouragement for winning a Minecraft match?”

“No sex for a month?” Gavin asked.

“Well, that’s starting right now.” Joann said in a cold tone before turning around, promptly ignoring him from there on out.

Gavin frowned as the others walked off.

“You okay Gavin?” Ryan asked was Gavin walked back to the others.

“Joann sure isn’t.”

“She just needs to play a few rounds before she has fun, don’t worry.” Gavin shook his head.

“I know my girlfriend well enough by now, the glare she gave me was one hundred percent legitimate. I doubt she wants to gambol, and sense we forced her to I don’t think she’s going to be happy with any of us for quite a while.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Geoff said. Gavin’s frown increased a little as he looked back at Joann, who was nervously looking around.

“I’m going back to her.”

“She’ll just ignore you, or even worse start berating you, I think it’s best if we let her go about her own for a while.” Gavin sighed.

“I’m staying nearby.”

“Alright, well the rest of us will as well, call us over if something happens.”

“Alright.”

‘Why do I have to do this?’ Joann asked herself.

‘If only I was a bit stronger, then the guys wouldn’t be able to drag me here in the first place.’ Joann noticed she had an ace and a queen.

“Nice going, Black Jack right on the spot.” The dealer said as he gave Joann double her bet, which was all her money.

“Thanks.” Joann sighed, she wanted to lose, but of course she had to win.

“Um, I think I’m done.” Joann took the thousand and moved over to a Texas Hold Em’ table.

She was hoping to lose it all there, but oddly she managed to gain a whole lot more, some of the other players would glare at Joann, she didn’t have long sleeves on her blouse so it was apparent she wasn’t cheating, and the guys on either side of Joann checked, Joann also didn’t pick any cards out of her short little skirt, so they knew she wasn’t cheating as well.

Joann looked down, she had noticed she had easily all the tables money with her.

“Um, I think I’m done.” Joann nervously took the money and walked away.

“Love.” Gavin walked up, Joann’s frown returned, anger flaring back up in her.

“Leave me alone Gavin.” Gavin frowned as well.

“Love I,” Joann’s finger on his mouth shut him up.

“Save it, I gamboled okay? Tell the others, then kindly fuck off, I’m going back to the room, your sleeping in someone else’s room, I bet Michael will pick up your sorry ass, got it?” Gavin sadly nodded.

“Well at least you listened to me this time, good night.” Joann walked past Gavin and over to the chip exchanger, she got her money, put it in her purse, then began to walk off.

“Hey, Joann!” Joann turned around it was Lily.

Joann shook her head.

“Joann?” Lily walked up.

“Lily, just leave me alone I’m not in the mood to talk to any of you.” Before Lily could say anything else Joann turned on her heel and walked off.

“Did she really lose that much?” Lily asked herself.

“Hey Lily, what’s wrong?"

“Oh, uh, nothing Micky! Come on I wanna tell Gavin something.”

"Alright."

* * *

“Look if it’s your money you’re after,” Joann opened her purse, “You can take it back, how much did everyone have?” One of the men she gamboled against shook his head, the group decided to confront her.

“I have a better idea.” Joann paused.

“We’ve seen your talents in gamboling.”

“Talents?” Joann asked, deciding to stall for as long as she could, she didn’t leave the casino yet perhaps someone would get security and help her?

“I’ve noticed you as you were gamboling,”

‘You should really watch how you word things.’ Joann thought to herself, “and I know you are not cheating, so, why not join me and my friends here?” Joann nervously looked at the whole group.

“I promise we will make it worth your while.” The men gave Joann some perverted smiles.

Joann was shocked, and backed away.

“Ew, no way you guys are old enough to be my fathers!” Joann shouted, which definitely got heads turning out of curiosity.

“You refuse?”

“Of course I am! I’m not helping you gain a few bucks and I am NOT sleeping with any of you!” The leader glared.

“Wrong move missy.” Before he could do anything he heard someone speak right in his ear.

“I think it’s time you left.” The man turned around, a few security guards had stepped in. The man looked at Joann.

“You better hope you don’t live here bitch, or I will find you.”

“Then you would have to get through me.” Gavin said as he guarded Joann.

“Like one person would stop a whole group of people.” The man started up, the security guards were about as useful as ever, which was not at all.

“Then maybe we should even the odds?” Lily asked coldly as she and the others walked up.

“You touch my friend you die.” Michael was going a good job at intimidating the other group.

“Fine, but if we see her again you best protect her.” The two groups glared at each other as the older group walked off.

“What was that about miss?” The Security guards asked Joann as they walked up. Joann was shaking.

“Are you okay love?” Joann grabbed Gavin for a tight hug.

“No I’m not, that was scary!” Gavin nodded, then rubbed Joann’s back.

“It’s okay love, your with us now, those men will not harm you.” Joann managed to calm down.

“So, what happened anyways?” Gavin asked.

Joann went back to being a little annoyed.

“There was a reason why I refused to gambol you know.”

“Well, that was the reason love?”

“It wasn’t about losing was it?” Joann looked offended by Gina’s question.

“Lose!? Have a look at this!” Joann showed the others what she won.

“Jesus, is that ten thousand!?” Joann nervously shook her head.

“I think I have a few extra thousand, the people I played with gamboled a lot.”

“But, how? How did you win so much money when you only started with five hundred?” Joann sighed.

“Again, there is a reason why I don’t want to gambol.”

“Well, it’s clearly not losing, what’s the reason love?” Joann pouted.

“My family is not filled with people who suck at gamboling, both my Grandmothers were brilliant gamblers, and I guess I inherited both their traits."

“Well, isn’t that a good thing? I mean you just got over ten thousand by just starting off with five hundred.” Joann looked panicked by Ryan’s reasoning and hugged Gavin tighter.

“No no no no no!” Ryan was confused.

“I think I understand.” Gavin said.

“Well, what’s she so worked up about? I don't think I've ever seen Joann panic before.”

“Isn’t it obvious? Joann’s a good gambler sure, but there are the times in which it would get her into a lot of trouble, I mean if I didn’t call security and round you guys up, who would have saved her from what was about to happen?”

“You mean you knew about this?”

“You think I was going to let you go back without making sure you were safe?”

“Even after I was really rude to you?” Gavin smiled.

“It was my fault for dragging you here anyways. I wasn't expecting you to be all lovely after I got you to gamble even when you didn’t want to.” Joann tried not to cry.

Gavin could tell Joann was all worked out and needed some rest.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the hotel room, I know you well enough you must be tired.” Joann nodded.

“Hey Gavin.” Joann started up as she sat down in the shotgun seat, thankfully Gavin had learned how to drive over the time that they were dating.

“Yes love?” Gavin asked as he started up the car.

“Remember that punishment I gave you earlier today?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’ll allow you a freebee for a month.” Gavin smirked.

“Well, better get those silk panties back on then love.” Joann's sly grin returned.

“Funny, I pictured me wearing nothing.” Joann winked, she was personally just glad that she was safe in Gavin’s arms, figuratively anyways. If it was literal they would have crashed at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice we are mentioning sex a bit more in this chapter, well, Vegas, there's my excuse, do I have any regrets? Fuck no. Also as a side note I might give Joann and or Jackie a tramp stamp, no idea why, just felt like one of the girls needed one... I'm thinking Joann more then Jackie but I have no idea.


	80. Capture the Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Team Lads and Team Gents along with the Achieve Gals being put against each other in a few different Call Of Duty game modes for an immersion video, however, unlike any other immersion this one is just supposed to stimulate game play instead of prove a point, and the two groups are ready for some all out paint wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea after watching the immersion split screen episode, as a side note I haven't played C.O.D sense I think Black Op's II... though I don't regret it, not at all.

“Okay, so just to be clear, you make Cecil cry, I will shot you both with this paint gun.” Joann said sternly to Lindsey and Barbra.

“Really?” Joann crackled a small smile, which told Lindsay and Barbra that she wasn’t serious.

“These suits are enough to make the paint not hurt right?” Lily asked.

“Well, better hope you’re a sniper then.”

“Oh, can we pick our weapons?”

“Sure thing.” Burnie said.

“We’ll do that in the video, so are you gals ready?”

“Ish?” Jackie said confused.

“Well, you’re more prepared then the guys, we haven’t told them anything.” The girls all looked at each other, confused.

“Now, in order to simulate an online Call Of Duty match which is full, we needed to get more lab rats, and I mean more then Gavin and Michael, so we decided to drag in the rest of the Achievement Hunters sense they all play video games for a living, and then their girlfriends because why the hell not, so now we will be able to simulate a six versus six match.” Burnie walked in between Joann and Lily, who were in the middle of the line of Gals.

“So, do you ladies know what we are going to be doing today?”

“I heard something to do with paint balls.” Joann said.

“Really, who said that?”

“The person who gave us all this padded body armor that’s under these lab rat uniforms.” Jen said.

“So, today you six along with the Achievement Hunters are going to simulate three different and popular game modes, think you can do that?”

“Who are these Achievement Hunters you speak of?” Gina asked jokingly.

“I think the guy with tattoos is a hunk.” Jackie said.

“The British guy is super cute.” Joann gushed.

“Back to the topic at hand,” Burnie interrupted, “there is an armory over here, right now we are simulating the Search and Destroy game mode, you Gals versus the Hunters this round. Now, let’s see what kind of paint guns you will choice."

“Kinds?” Lily asked.

“Have any of you ever fired a paint ball gun before?”

“I have.” Rachel and Jackie said.

“I fired a real gun before.” Joann said.

“I haven’t, but this is going to be awesome.” Gina said.

“This won’t hurt will it?” Lily asked.

“I hope I don’t have to run, I have a bad leg.” Jen said.

“I think Jen should be rewarded a few extra hit points because of that.” Joann said.

“She’ll get a few extra, now, let’s get you your guns.” The group walked into the armory.

“Hm, some grenades, some short paint ball guns, some long.” Joann walked around the place.

“So, Lily you wanted to be a sniper yes?”

“I would prefer that yes.”

“Here, take this.” Joann gave Lily and Jen one of the longer paint ball guns.

“These have more fire power so the paint can fly farther, Jen I’m giving you one of these to help combat your bad leg.” Jen nodded.

Joann took one of her own as Jackie took a shotgun looking paint ball gun, and Gina and Rachel took a couple assault rifle looking paint ball guns.

“Alright, so each one of you are allowed two grenades, one normal grenade and one that has so much duct tape on it that it is bound to stick, to emulate a sticky grenade, to simulate the fact that you normally have two different types of grenades in the game.”

“Right.”

“Okay, now if you will please allow Gus to direct you were to go, I have to tell the guys what we are doing.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“So, do you guys know what we are doing today?”

“No idea.” Geoff said.

“Basically we are simulating three different game modes from a popular fps, Call of Duty, you six guys will be facing your wives or girlfriends in a Search and Destroy match.”

“Alright.”

“Do you have anything to say before we go to the armory to get your weapons?”

“Please do not hold me accountable for what we all will surely say while in the moment Youtube, I feel like we are about to have another ‘connect the hot’s’ moment.” Jack said.

“Right, now get your weapons and get out there.” All the guys got the same weapon Gina and Rachel went for, then went to the wide open space, which was the attackers side.

“Okay, so this is how it’s going to work!” Burnie started to explain through a megaphone.

“Everyone gets four hits, except for Jen who gets seven thanks to the fact that she can’t run due to her terrible leg, when you get hit four times, seven for Jen, you die, so, play dead. However if a grenade gets you depending on how close you were to the explosion you night have died in one hit. The guys will be moving this briefcase over to the area, and they will drop it there, we will count down in two minutes, then it will explode. Gals it’s up to you to pick up the briefcase and throw it the hell away from the bomb site. Gals are defending this round, and will attack next round, if there is a third round they will defend once more. Any questions?”

“Suck a dick Gavin!” Joann shouted as she fired a random shot into the air.

“Okay, go!”

“Guys we need to guard the fort.” Joann said.

“Were should we go?” Lily asked.

“Follow me.” Joann walked off, Jen and Lily following her.

“Gina, come on let’s do a little bit of sneaking about.” Gina nodded and Rachel and Gina walked off. Jackie hid behind the bomb site.

“Were are you girls?” Geoff asked as the six walked towards the bomb site.

“Cooking a grenade!” Joann shouted as the tossed a grenade, it exploded a bit too high and coated the guys in yellow paint.

“I think we lost one hit point.” Geoff noted.

“Fire in the hole!” Gavin tossed a grenade, but hit the board Joann was hiding against, and not lobbed it over.

“Bollocks!”

“This is how you throw a grenade!” Lily shouted as she and Jen throw out their grenades.

“Throwing sticky!” Michael shouted in a mock tone as he tossed one.

“Ah, it’s on my goggles!” Lily screamed.

“Dear I’m sorry!”

“Ah!” Joann, Lily and Jen screamed as they dramatically died.

Lily and Jen’s grenades managed to take out Jack and Gavin.

“Attack!” Gina popped out of a window in one house while Rachel did the same in another.

The guys were surprised, Michael, Ray and Ryan give their lives to take care of Gina and Rachel.

“That was complete pandemonium.” Gus noted.

“Jackie, where are you?” Geoff asked, he had two hit points left.

He picked up the briefcase from Jack’s person and walked over to the bomb site. He rounded the corner, then was assaulted by a paint ball blast point blank.

“No!” Geoff shouted as he went for his gun, too late, Jackie shot him once more.

“Damn it!” Geoff shouted as he fell dead to the floor.

“Fuck yea! Suck it!” Jackie shouted victoriously.

“Okay, so now the Gals are attacking.” The team switched sides.

“So, how are we going to attack when half of us have sniper rifles?” Lily asked.

“Just leave the planting to me.” Joann said as she took the briefcase.

“We can’t travel in a huge group, they still have grenades.”

“So do we.” Lily argued.

“They will hide where we did before, or at least some of them will."

“Come on out pussies!” Gavin shouted.

“Well, Jack did apologize earlier in the video.” Burnie said.

“Hey, at least we have an excuse, we have them!” Joann shouted.

"Thank god Jack apologized for all of them earlier." Gus agreed.

“Come on, let’s just wing it.” Rachel insisted.

“Right.” Joann walked off on her own, deciding a lone wolf strategy would we the best.

Lily went with Jen and Jackie while Rachel and Gina went on their own team.

“Where are they?” Lily asked as the three walked inside a house.

“Right here!” Michael shouted.

Lily screamed out of shock and fired.

“Oh fuck, I can’t see.” Michael opened fire randomly, he felt four hits, then fell to the floor.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” He heard Jackie gasp out.

“Jackie, what’s wrong?” Lily asked.

“I was hit three times.” Jackie said, pretending to be in a lot of pain.

“Oh no, I wasn’t hit, where you Jen?”

“I was hit three times, but I have four hits left.”

“Right, well Jackie I wish we could switch weapons, but I don’t think we can.”

“It’s okay, I’ll take a few more hit- Jesus!” Geoff popped out of nowhere and shot Jackie once, then unloaded on Jen. Lily fired, but Ray got her back.

“No.” Lily said in a dramatically dying voice before dropping to the floor.

“Jen land on me, it’s softer then the grou- OUCH!” Lily shouted.

“Oh that’s got to hurt.” Burnie grimaced.

“You okay?” Ray asked.

“Well, to be fair I did tell her to collapse on me, ouch.” Lily managed to squeak out.

“Come on, let’s get Jen off of,” an explosion stopped both of them.

“Fuck, sorry cutie!”

“I’m so sorry Lily!” Ray and Geoff shouted before they had to fall over, on top of Jen, who was on top of Lily.

“Ow, fuck, guys, I’m not a pillow I’m not cushy!” Lily shouted.

“I'd beg to differ.” Jackie said.

“I don't mean like that Jackie!" Lily exclaimed.

“Can we at least get off of her?” Geoff asked Burnie.

“Yes, get off poor Lily right now.” The three got up to temporarily get off Lily, then they ‘died’ again.

Rachel and Gina managed to take out Ryan, get Jack cleaned them off quickly.

“Guys you better watch out, Joann just planted the bomb.” Gus advised.

“Got it!” Gavin ran over.

“Where are you hiding love?” Gavin asked. No response.

“Gavin, defuse the bomb.”

“How do I do that?”

“Throw it somewhere I don’t know!” Gavin turned, but noticed a sticky grenade on the case.

“Bloody hell!” Gavin shouted.

Joann’s paint gun barrel stuck out of a bush, little did anyone else know, but there were plenty of ammo, grenades, and a couple weapons laid around the arena.

Joann took aim the second Gavin shouted, and fired.

“Wah, no!” Gavin fell to the ground, Joann had hit the grenade, which in turn exploded on both Gavin and Jack.

“Well, there we go, that’s the Search and Destroy rounds, Team Gals utterly destroyed this game thanks to Joann’s deadly accuracy, alright, next game.” The twelve were sent back to their armory.

“Alright, this next match is a free for all, same rules, four hits you die, but you respawn in ten seconds and get three seconds of invincibility so you can get somewhere safe, however, you cannot fire during that time, got it?”

“Sure do.” Joann said as she loaded two paint ball guns that looked vaguely like pistols.

“Alright, then let’s go.” The group spread out around the map.

“Okay, let the match, begin!”

“Bonsai!” Joann shouted, unpinning as many grenades as she could before throwing them all around her. She was hit four times, but roughly ten people around her ate paint grenade.

“Joann’s off at a huge advantage.” Burnie noted.

“Two can play that game!” Geoff shouted as he threw a few grenades of his own in. The others got up.

“It seems that Geoff has forgotten that they get a third second freebie.”

“Shit.” Geoff pointed at Gavin, everyone pointed at someone other than Joann, who sneakily backed away behind a dumpster.

“Max score!” Gavin shouted as he tossed in one grenade which managed to get everyone else. “Wow, Gavin’s doing the same as his girlfriend.

“Stealer!” Joann said playfully as she slid out from behind the dumpster, unloading on Gavin.

“Wha bloody hell!” Gavin feel to the floor.

“Ah it seems like Joann’s tied with Gavin now.” Gus said. Joann ran off.

“And now she’s running.” The others got back up and the shoot out continued, however, Gavin ran off to look for his girlfriend.

“In coming bitches!” Joann eventually shouted, another barrage of grenades were in bound, it seemed that the others fell for that trap yet again.

“Woohoo!”

“Sorry love!” Gavin fired.

“Kia!” Joann shouted in pain before falling to the floor.

“That was way too close of a range to fire Gavvy.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry love.”

“Maybe they should take a momentary time out.” Brunie said.

“I think Joann agrees.” The free for all match was shortly stopped, then started up again, and after the match, and a nice back massage for Joann, Joann still barely had the victory, Michael had caught up pretty quickly.

“Hey, are you okay Joann?” Burnie asked as Joann walked back into the arena with Gavin.

“Yeah, I’m just going to take the day off tomorrow that’s all.”

“Alright, well is everyone ready for our final match?”

“Sure.”

“We are going to play a family favorite, Capture the Flag.”

“Oh sweet.”

“Alright, so the flag cannot actually teleport, so when it drops after you kill the stealer you will have to bring your teams flag back to your base.”

“Alright, now, suit up.” The group walked back into the armory.

“Also, forgot to mention, it’s team Lad’s versus Team Gent’s, and their respected lovers will join them.” The group equipped themselves with more ammo, though Joann ditched her second pistol in favor of her old sniper rifle while Gavin went for two pistols like Joann did.

“Alright, is everyone ready?”

“Sure are.”

“Then get to your positions.” The two groups walked up to their bases.

“Huh, we have a green flag.” Lily noted.

“That must mean the other side has the Achieve Gals purple flag.” Ray said.

“Aw, there goes our lovely color.” Joann pouted.

“That’s a good point, why couldn’t we get purple?” Lily pouted as well.

“I don’t need a reason to pout.” Jen said before pouting herself, which of course got the ladies into fits of giggles.

“Alright, we are so stealing that purple flag, for the ladies.” Michael said.

“For the ladies!” Gavin and Ray said in unison.

It seemed like something similar when down on the other side, because the guys on the other side was a lot more into it then they were before, yet no one other then Gina was guarding the flag. On the Lad’s side the Gals were all guarding from the same hiding spot they were on during the search and destroy match.

“Aw, darn, I missed again.” Lily said unhappily as she missed hitting Jack.

“Here, let me.” Joann shot Jack’s mask.

“Ah, I can’t see!” Jack felt three more hits and fell to the floor.

“How are you this good at hand eye coordination?” Lily asked.

“Video games?” Joann fired once more.

“Shit!” Geoff shouted as he fell to the floor as well, both he and Jack running back to their base, hands held high sense they needed to spawn back at their base.

“Video games helped you?”

“Well, no not really, I was joking, I practiced with a bow a lot when I was little that’s all, and now a days I have a few NERF guns to harass the others with while we are recording for RWBY, you wouldn’t believe how well losing darts in Barbra’s hair helped.” Lily laughed.

“Huh, look, it’s Michael.”

“Shit, fucking hell!” Michael was hauling ass, Jackie, Ryan, and Gina running after him.

“Score one bitches!” Michael shouted as he slammed the Gent’s flag down next to the Lad’s flag.”

“Okay, cease fire for a second, we’re going to bring this back.” Everyone got back to their side.

“How many points do we need to win?” Lily asked.

“I think three, or whoever has the most points after thirty minutes.” Joann said.

“Okay, well.” A huge bunch of paint hit the three.

“Fuck!” Joann shouted as the three fell over.

“Suck a dick mother fuckers!” Michael shouted as he unloaded on the Gent’s.

“Only half of us do!” Rachel shouted back as everyone opened fire.

“Better get to it then!” Gavin tossed a grenade into the fray.

“Well, that at least cleared them up.” Gus said.

“They seem to be getting a bit more competitive.” Burnie noted.

“Charge!” Joann shouted as she put down her sniper and picked up her pistol.

“I’ll take this thanks.” Joann snatched the pistol Lily picked up.

“Huh, wait!”

“I’m going for the flag, don’t worry I’ll bring this back!” Joann ran off.

“Um, well, there goes our sure shot.” Jen fired, hitting Jack in the goggles.

“Oh not again!” Lily paused.

“Right, let’s defend.”

“Charge!” Joann heard as she hid inside a bush. She watched as the Gent’s ran past her.

“Thank god for my small figure, the one time it actually helps.” Joann got up and looked over at the base.

She noticed Jackie was hiding, trying not to be seen, but her hair was flowing with the breeze.

Joann grabbed a sticky grenade and lobbed it over a wall.

“Oh god where did this come from!?” The other guys from the Gent’s turned around.

“Aw fuck.” Joann began to run, opening fire.

“After her!” Joann grabbed the flag. Jackie couldn’t fire because she died.

“Go go go go go!” Joann shouted as she ran for dear life.

“We’ve got this.” Though sadly the Lads were gunned down, and Joann was killed right before she got to the flag.

“Fire!” Lily popped out, and was killed quickly.

“Two can play that game!” Jen popped out and tossed a sticky onto Geoff’s back.

“Huh, I forgot to pull the pin.” Jen aimed and fired before she got a clear shot. She did manage to shot the pin off.

“Spread out!” Geoff shouted as the Gent’s ran back. Geoff was killed, though the others made their way back.

“It seems that both teams are tied now. Will Team Lad’s win? Or will Team Gent’s win?” Burnie asked.

“Well, let’s find out.” Gus said.

“Okay, this time, we charge.” Michael said.

“But Mikey, I have a sniper rifle.”

“You and Jen can stay back if you want, but the rest of us will charge.” Lily nodded.

“Okay, let’s go!” Gavin shouted excitedly. Gavin and Michael ran and dove into a trench while Ray made his way through the houses. Joann ran into the open field and hid in bushes when she knew no one was looking.

“Oh and it looks like the men from the Lad’s and Gent’s are dead already. It appears that Joann’s disappeared somewhere, we have no idea, and Lily and Jen are defending the fort.” Lily looked around.

“Where are the others?” Jen looked behind them, then took out her pistols and fired.

“Damn it!” Jackie shouted and fell dead.

“They might be behind us.”

“Not all of them!” Lily said as she was firing at Gina. Both managed to kill each other.

“Oh no!” Lily said as she laid down.

“Mine!” Jen looked to see Rachel grab the flag.

“You sure?” The Lad’s asked as they walked back to their spawn.

“Aw fuck.”

“We won’t shoot if you drop the flag and walk back to your base.” Rachel nodded, those paintballs kind of hurt anyways.

“Say, where’s Joann?” Gavin asked.

“No idea, come on Let’s charge again.”

“Right.”

“Where did that come from!?” Geoff shouted before falling dead.

“Well, he died already huh?” Jack felt someone firing at him, each shot hitting.

“Son of a bitch!” Jack fell dead.

“Come on, charge!” The remaining four ran, though they all had reduced hit points.

“To easy.” Joann commented as she ran out of the bush she was hiding in. She grabbed the flag and made a mad dash back for the base.

“Score two mother fuckers!” Joann shouted as she slammed the flag next to theirs and flopped to the floor.

“Team Lad’s!” She, Lily, and Jen shouted in unison.

“Fuck, how did she get past us?” Jackie asked.

“She must have been waiting for us to leave.”

“She probably also took out Geoff and Jack.”

“Come on, we need to hold down the fort.” During the next round the Gent’s did the exact opposite to Jackie’s suggestion.

“Charge!”

“Whoa holy, argh!” Joann shouted.

“Grenade!” Ryan throw a grenade up to Jen and Lily.

“Whoa, they cleared the Lad’s out quickly.” Burnie noted as the Gent’s grabbed the flag for a quick victory.

“What are we going to do now?” Lily asked.

“Simple, everyone guard the fort, I’ll go out and scout, if I do everything right I will be able to sneak in, grab their flag, and then get back safe and sound.” Joann said.

“Well, as long as they don’t have all the grenades we’ll be fine.” Gavin said.

“Alright, then let’s do this.” Michael said.

“So, what are we going to do?” Jackie asked.

“Stay at the fort and cover all the entrances, we could tie this.” Geoff said.

“Okay, I’m good with a tie.” Joann walked out of the base.

She walked around the field, picking up several grenades and an assault rifle along the way. Joann eventually looked over to her normal hiding place.

“Oh, this is straight up C.O.D mother fucker.” Joann charged in a full out sprint and dived right into the bush.

“Oh fuck, ouch!” Joann shouted.

“Jesus, is she alright?” Both Burnie and Gus grimaced.

“Right, so taking the day off tomorrow, I think I might have banged up my leg or something, not to mention the rest of me. Note to everyone who is watching this, do not fucking do what I just did, it looks badass, but it really isn’t, no fucking regrets what so ever.” Joann said before landing her head on the ground, not exactly passing out, but deciding to take at the very least a small break.

“Right, should we stop them?” Burnie asked.

“Love?” Gavin ran out, he heard Joann shouting before, and it didn’t sound good at all. The silent battle field told him that she wasn’t caught, but something else happened.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Geoff shouted from the Gent’s base.

“Don’t fall for that it might be a diversion.” Jack said.

“Either that or Joann could be seriously hurt, and diversion or not I’m not ricking leaving Joann hurt like she might be.” Gina’s nurse instinct kicked in.

Gina got up and ran out to Gavin.

“Where is Joann?”

“I don’t know.” It was obvious to everyone at that point that the experiment had to stop.

“I’m over here.” Joann stuck an arm out from her bushy cover.

“Love!” Gavin ran over and pulled her out of the bushes.

“Are you okay?”

“Well, I wanted to try the dolphin dive if that tells you anything.” Gavin paused.

“Why?”

“It’s a thing I love to do in those games and I wanted to know if I could do it in real life. Ow, well, I could.”

“What hurts?” Gina asked.

“No idea, everything?”

“Okay, Gavin help me get her out of this suit, we need to find out what exactly is wrong with her.” Burnie and Gus got the crew to stop the recording and rushed over.

“Is she okay?” Burnie asked.

“Let me work before finding out.” Gina said as she and Gavin managed to get Joann out of her suit.

“Sorry Burnie, I shouldn’t have thought of doing something like that.”

“It’s okay Joann, we didn’t warn you about doing something like that.” Burnie said.

Joann looked over to the Gent’s.

“Bet you we would’ve won.” Jackie laughed a little.

“Hm, it looks like your right knee is bruised a bit, your back has a few thanks to Gavin during the free for all, judged by your reactions your arms are hurt as well.” Gina said.

“Okay, I think it would be a good idea to stop this here.” Burnie said.

“Are you sure? We didn’t finish.” Joann was the kind of girl who liked to finish projects, not just leave them half done.

“No, I don’t think we should. We don’t want you to get any more injuries.” Burnie said.

“Okay, if you insist.” Gavin took off his suit, that way he could carry his girlfriend bridal style without getting paint on her.

The camera crew showed up and the others helped Gavin put his microphone on his shirt and Joann’s microphone on her blouse.

“Alright, so there was some trouble on the field, but don’t worry, we didn’t lose any of our lab rats.”

“What’s to science without a couple bruises?” Joann asked.

“Well, that third match was a tie, so this is the epic finale to the second season, and in the end, I think it's safe to say that Joann would've won, but it's science, we all won in our won ways.” Burnie said.

“Right, time to go rest.” Joann noted.

“Right, let’s stop!”


	81. Tone Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s voice is a bit off during one Let’s Play, how long can he play before you and Rachel get too concerned about his health?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finally posted, sadly the move is taking longer then I expected, keep in mind I have been in the moving process for at least a month and a half by now. Anyways I whenever I can find the time to upload I will be, seeing as I have a couple more one shots to go before our fifth (not fourth, I completely forgot about the Zombie Fic, this is is the fifth and "Something to Prove" is the fourth) short story is going up, though there is a slight problem.
> 
> I really don't have much after that...
> 
> I am determined to make this story at the very least a 100 chapter challenge fic, and we will probably have more (if I can think of more)
> 
> Knowing me I'll be able to think of something during this long wait, but either way I'm rambling so please enjoy this chapter.

“You can’t be serious.” You sighed.

“I am being serious, something’s wrong with his voice, he told me it happened after the Patch, and now he thinks it’s a good idea to film a Let’s Play with that god awful voice of his.” Rachel and You were worried, you both know that Ryan is a hard worker, he wouldn’t let his voice get in the way, but for god sakes why does he think his bad voice isn’t a problem when his job is literally to talk a lot while playing videogames?

“I’ll go get Gina, you should go to Ryan and make sure that his voice doesn’t get any worse.” Rachel said.

“What if his voice does get worse?”

“Sub in for him, his voice is bad enough already I don’t think I want to imagine his voice any worse.” You nodded.

“Okay.” The two of you got up and walked out of your office.

* * *

“Things are going to get easier!” Ryan sang.

“Jesus Christ.” You said as you walked in.

It was apparent this was a very causal Let’s Play, the Gals were in the room, relaxing, sitting on their significant other’s laps.

“Oh, hey dear, how’s it going?” Ryan asked.

“Wow, you guys are mean.” Lily said while laughing.

“Does it hurt to talk Ryan?” Geoff asked.

“No, I feel fine.” Ryan said as you sat on his lap.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Positive, don’t worry dear I feel fine.”

“You sound like a dying yeti.” Joann noted.

“You know what that sounds like?” You ask.

“Maybe?” Joann said sheepishly.

“Oh god damn it!” Michael said.

“What, you didn’t die.” Lily said.

“It’s Monopoly.” Ray said.

“Ey!” Geoff and Jackie shouted.

“Oh no, we’re going to be here for the rest of the week playing this.” Lily groaned.

“It’s the game that never ends.” Michael sang.

“It just goes on and on my friends.” Joann joined in.

You sighed, this looked like a very tame Let’s Play, hopefully Ryan wouldn’t have to talk too much.

* * *

“What seems to be the problem?” Gina asked Rachel as Rachel sat down next to Gina.

“It’s Ryan.” Gina raised an eyebrow.

“Is it about, you know, the three person relationship?” Rachel looked confused.

“No, not at all, why would that bother me?”

“I have no idea, I was wondering if maybe it was bothering you sense Ryan’s not giving you as much attention as before.” Rachel giggled.

“You know, sense there is a third to our couple wouldn’t that mean that I just as much attention, but from two different people?” Gina paused.

“That is a good point, so what is the problem then?”

“Have you heard his voice today?”

“Well, I said hi to him in the morning, he sounded fine.” Rachel sighed.

“Well, you should come and hear his voice right now.” Gina nodded.

“Okay, they should be at the room like usual right?” Rachel nodded.

“Okay, come on let’s go.”

* * *

“What do I land on?”

“Jack’s knob?” Lily said, confused.

“Oh my.” Jackie giggled.

“Is the fan fictions true?” Joann got up to Gavin’s microphone to ask this question.

“Um, sure I’ll buy it.”

“The Fan Fiction’s are true!” You and Joann exclaimed.

“Okay, so here you are Michael, Jack’s knob.”

“Hey wait a minute, that’s my property.” Gina interjected as she and Rachel walked into the room.

“Oh, hey dear, what’s up?” Jack asked.

“The one night stand being revealed that’s what’s up.” You joked around. Gina laughed a little.

“I was sent down here by the request of Rachel.”

“Hey guys, why is there a sign here?” Joann asked.

“Why is it censored?” Jack asked.

“Because it says fuck you guys.” Ryan croaked out.

Everyone other then you, Gina, and Rachel started to laugh.

“Okay, I rolled a five.” Gavin said.

“You landed on community chest!” Geoff shouted excitedly.

“Those took me and Jackie hours to think of and make.” Joann noted. Gavin read the note.

“Joann mistook you for a target, pay two gold for the arrow removing operation, bollocks.” Joann pouted.

“I’m sorry Gavvy.” Gavin smiled.

“Did you shot me in the nose?” Joann smiled, then nodded.

“Of course.” She giggled. Gavin grinned.

“Hey Geoff, can I pick a note out for Gavin, I swear he needs to get this one next to make it funny.” Jackie asked.

“If Gavin doesn’t care then go ahead.”

“I’m fine with it.” Gavin said.

“Okay, sweet!”

“I swear I’m fine.” Ryan said to Gina. You and Rachel were looking at each other.

“You certainly don’t sound it, when did your voice start going all, weird?”

“In the middle of the patch.” Gina nodded.

“Did you have lunch before then?”

“Uh, yes.”

“You must have eaten some fried food or something, I would suggest that you relax your voice, have one of your lovers play for you.” Ryan frowned.

“Well, doctors orders.” He looked over to Joann, who was the normal replacement for one of the guys if she was free and they were out for the day.

“I know, the humor is now ruined,” Joann started as she pulled out something, “but I think I know what would make it even funnier.” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Joann got up and put a pair of headphones on your head.

“You wanna sub in for Ryan?” You paused.

“Don’t worry, Let’s Play’s are fun, just be yourself that’s all.” You slowly nodded.

“Alright.” You and Ryan switched seats.

“So, what’s going to be funnier than a dying voice Joann?” Lily asked.

Joann had a semi evil semi cute smile on her face, which had you nervous, Joann always had something devious and evil in mind when she had this smile on her face.

“Simple.” Joann turned on a device.

“A normal voice, aided by a speech jammer.” You frowned as everyone started laughing.

“You are so evil, so evil, evil, so evil, Jo, Joann.” You stammered out, which got everyone to laugh harder.

“I so hope you get community chest.” Joann said.

“So, tell us how your day was.” Michael said though a few laughs.

“This is so a better replacement, get idea Joann.” Rachel agreed.

“Thanks.” You pouted, this was going to be a long Let’s Play…


	82. Potty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds out what Joann said with Cecil nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE- The next chapter is a marriage chapter, but not of Joann and Gavin, The Gent’s already married their OC girlfriends, so, which lad is being wedded next chapter?
> 
> Also there are some Chinese swears used in this chapter thanks to Joann’s heritage, their meaning are in the chapter itself in the middle of (these things)

Joann swore quite a bit before she had Cecil.

Nothing to much more than a woman her age would, but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t more then she should when she has a child.

Her wardrobe was bad enough to make some people question her legitimacy as a mother, but she could care less about that.

“Hello love.” Gavin said in his normal positive manor when he talked to his wife.

“Um, Gavvy,” Gavin noticed how nervous Joann sounded.

“What’s up love?”

“I might have said a no no near Cecil.”

“Mother fucking whore!” Gavin heard Cecil shout gleefully. He tried not to laugh.

“Love, why did you,” “Look, I can explain.”

“Please do.”

* * *

Joann sighed in annoyance, she always hated traffic.

It was currently a Saturday afternoon. Joann was driving off to a far off bakery.

The reason?

That Sunday was Geoff’s birthday, and the group was getting a party ready, Jackie was with Geoff but she gave everyone a list so they could each get some of the materials.

Gavin’s was simple, he already had all the plates and shit, Joann needed to get the cake.

Gavin had to find the red solo cups so Joann decided to grab Cecil and go for the cake while Gavin was looking. Now she was regretting that idea.

“Momma.” Cecil said happily as he rested on Joann’s lap. Joann had to put Cecil on her lap, she knew Cecil didn’t want to sit in his chair, and sense there was traffic, there was no way someone would hit the back of her car with a high velocity, so with that in mind Cecil wasn’t in any kind of danger.

“Hello my little man.” Joann said happily before turning her eyes back to the road in front of her.

“Oh, come on you stupid traffic."

“Traffic.” Cecil repeated. Joann smiled.

“My little man is so smart, learning words so quickly.” Cecil looked happy.

Joann had to note that Cecil was pretty smart, most kids he age only learn to walk.

Cecil knew how to walk, run, and even say a few words. Joann heard a car beep.

“That’s not going to do anything buddy.” Joann noted a loud.

Something worth noting about Joann is that she had a least a small dose of road rage.

She didn’t exactly want road rage, but she had to inherit her father's anger in some way, so road rage it was.

Joann sighed as she watched a red Mazda almost crash into a silver Nissan because of its terrible driver. Joann noticed the man’s race.

“Wow, and these white people claim that my race is filled with terrible drivers, just look at this man.” Joann sighed.

“By the time I get home it’s going to be dinner time, and we just had lunch.”

“Yummy.” Cecil said in a zoned out tone. Joann giggled.

“It sure was Cecil, it sure was.” Joann looked back at the road only to notice some man was turning into her lane, and ignored that fact that he was probably going to hit Joann’s Blue Lotus Elise (which was a college graduate gift from her rich as hell uncle, who loved her like a child of his own.)

“Whoa watch where you’re going!” Joann shouted as she braked. The man went in front of her.

“Stupid inconsiderate as,” Joann caught herself, she wasn’t supposed to swear with Cecil around, “asphalt.” Joann said before sighing an annoyance.

“Just because you have a big Jeep doesn’t mean you can push my little exotic car around.” Joann grumbled.

Thankfully it seemed that the traffic was letting up. Joann managed to get Cecil back in the kid seat and focused back on driving.

“Try to cut me off now.” Joann said aloud as she sped up a bit. She cut to the lane on her left and drove fast enough to get past the Jeep, which was driving quite slow for some reason.

Joann drove back into the right lane and drove off. The Jeep started to speed up a bit to. Joann looked in her rear view mirror.

“Well now he’s speeding up.” Joann paused when she realized the man was looking straight at her as well. Joann looked away and frowned.

“He better not be trying to start shit.” Joann looked down the road and noticed a cop car down the highway, taking speeds. Joann had a risky idea.

“This guy is giving me a weird look, I don’t like it.” Joann sped up a bit.

“Mommy.” Cecil said in an unhappy tone.

“I’m sorry Cecil honey, please hold on.” Joann began to slow down.

The Jeep passed her, and the man was looking at Joann. Joann shook her head when she noticed he was flipping her off.

The sirens then blared, and Joann was driving in the right speed, the man was still driving wicked fast.

“Instant karma.” Joann chuckled as the man was pulled over.

“Why are there so many jerks in this world?” Joann thought a loud as she drove to the bakery.

Once Joann got the cake she started to drive home, though she hit traffic once again.

“Oh, not again.” Joann groaned.

“Traffic?” Cecil pointed at the cars in front of the car. Joann smiled.

“Yes, traffic.” Cecil looked to where he was pointing.

“Traffic!” Joann laughed, then noticed some one was merging right in front of her.

“Chī shǐ! (eat shit)” Joann paused, she forgot not to swear.

Though Cecil didn’t repeat her, maybe he wouldn’t repeat Chinese yet?

Joann smiled a little, the common American wouldn’t understand that Cecil was swearing in Chinese anyways, it would sound cool to them no matter what he said, it's, well, exotic. So Joann decided to release the beast a little.

She noticed another idiot was trying to merge into her lane. She sped up a bit so the person had to go behind her. The car beeped.

“Gǔn dàn! (Rolling Egg, slang for ‘piss off’ basically)” Joann felt a bit more relaxed, she never felt good when she was annoyed or angry and couldn’t express it.

Joann managed to get off the highway and back into the city, though she nearly slammed into a car which drove in a four way intersection when it had the red light.

“Mother fucking whore!” Joann covered her mouth.

“Mother fucking whore!” Cecil repeated.

“Oh no, I should probably call Gavin about this…”

* * *

“And that’s what happened.” Joann explained.

Gavin paused.

“Okay, new rule, you are not driving when Cecil is around.” Joann sighed.

“Agreed, but when I get home you are helping me to get Cecil to stop saying that phrase.”

“Yeah, I found the plates so I could help you out.” Joann sighed.

“Okay, thanks.” Joann hung up and drove into the driveway, keeping in mind that this would be a great story to tell at the party tomorrow.


	83. A Sweet Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lily are going to be married, though Joann and Lily have an idea that might either make, or break the whole celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this idea even popped into my mind, oh well, it's been 83 chapters and I still don't have any regrets, will I ever? Possibly, possibly... anyway our fifth short story is going to be out right after this chapter.

“Oh no.” Lily sighed.

“What, you nervous?” Joann asked as the chefs walked out of a wedding cake.

“Nervous about what?” Lily’s mother asked.

Currently Lily, Michael, Lily's mother and father, Michael's mother and father, Joann, and the rest of the group (minus Gavin) were sitting at a table, the wedding part was over and it was time for the feast.

“Hm? Well I don’t know, I mean my cousin was tense when her wedding cake came out, not sure why but it could happen.”

“I am nervous.” Lily said.

“Don’t worry dear, I checked with the head chef this cake has nothing anyone is allergic to.” Michael said.

Lily smiled a little and nodded. She shared a nervous glace over to Joann, should they continue out with the plan?

* * *

“So, why exactly are you so nervous Lily? I mean it is a wedding and all but you seem a lot more nervous than I thought you would be.” Joann was talking to Lily over the phone.

“Michael’s being a bit challenging today.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“He tells me everything about the wedding, then tells me he wants me to find a way to surprise him, and everyone else in the whole place.” Joann paused.

“Ah, yeah that sounds kind of difficult, though I might have one idea you could do.”

“Really, what?” Joann had the half evil half cute look on her face, though Lily obviously couldn't see it.

“Oh, I’m not sure, how much money is it for a wedding cake?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“You have a head chef right?”

“Of course.”

“Well tell him to make a second cake, I’ll pay for it.” Lily sighed.

“Oh gosh, what do you have planned?” Joann smiled.

“Do you think Gavin in a thong would surprise everyone?” Lily tried not to laugh.

“Um, how are you doing to convince Gavin to do so? Also, how exactly is his, you know, man hood not going to show?” Joann laughed.

“Not sure about the second one, and the first one is easy, all I have to do is pout at him, knowing Gavin he’ll do anything I want if I pout at him.” Lily laughed.

“Well, if you are so sure about it then let’s do this.” The next day Lily told Michael that she was going to go shopping for the surprise.

Michael nodded, he didn’t think Lily was going to get anything that would surprise anyone, but boy was he wrong.

“Okay, so we need this cake to have a place for this man to hide in it so he can jump out and surprise everyone.” Lily explained to the head chef as she showed him Gavin.

“You vill need a second cake miss.”

“Don’t worry, it’s on me.” Joann said as she took out a credit card.

“Alright, zhen ve vill have to measure zhis man.” Gavin went though the plan, sense Joann’s pouts do have that much of an effect.

“Man, this is so going to work.” Joann said happily as she held onto Cecil.

“I know right? This is going to be hilarious.” Lily agreed.

The cake part was simple, trying to find a thong that Gavin could fit, well, that was a whole other adventure in its own right.

Eventually Joann and Lily just had to settle for Gavin being in white shorts, but then they had another idea.

“Oh my god, I think I know what would make this even better.” Joann said.

“Cupid?” Lily asked.

“So much yes.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, nothing Gavvy. Nothing yet anyways.” Joann dropped Gavin and Cecil back home and she and Lily went off to get some new props that they would totally need for the project to work.

“Oh man, what if Michael isn’t surprised by this?” Joann smiled.

“He told you everything that was going to happen, I think he expects you to not find anything and for me to get an air horn or something, nothing with this much planning. Anyways what isn’t shocking about Cupid Gavin?” Lily nodded.

“Good point I hope he doesn’t notice.” 

* * *

“I’m sure the cake is going to be good Lily, I doubt they would mess up the cake, isn’t that like the most important part of the wedding banquet?” The first cake was rolled up.

Lily and Joann’s hearts where pounding.

“And now, I shall cut the cake!” Geoff shouted dramatically.

“No, not yet!” Joann shouted.

The parents were confused, Michael was wondering why Geoff and Joann where acting up, Lily was silently trying not to freak out. Joann got up and walked over.

She took the knife from Geoff and gently placed it back down on the table.

“Michael would you like to cut the cake?”

“Sure, why not?” Michael walked up.

“But,” Michael looked at Joann curiously.

“I fell bad sense Gavin is not here, so I want to take a video, that starts like a selfie.” Joann and Michael looked at her iPhone camera.

“Gavvy, this video is for you, wish you were here, because Michael is about to cut the cake.” Michael smiled a little.

“This is for um, what was the team name again?” Joann asked.

“This is for team,” “NICE DYNAMITE MICOOL!” Gavin shouted as he jumped out of the cake and right in front of them.

“Wait, what?” Michael looked away from the phone.

“Don’t worry Mikey, we have a second cake.” Michael looked to see they did indeed.

“Cheers Michael, I paid for the second cake so no worries dude.” Joann said while laughing.

With that worry out of the way Michael joined in the mass of laughter.

“So this is why you didn’t go to the earlier part of the wedding?” Michael asked Gavin.

“Well, Lily wanted us to help her surprise you.” Michael looked over to Lily.

“Um, surprise?” Michael smiled and kissed her on the lips.

“That was a spectacular surprise dear.”

“Thanks.”

“Cake fight MOFOs!” Joann shouted as she tossed some more cake at Gavin. A large food fight ensued.

Both Michael and Lily’s parents where smiling, knowing at the very least their child married a person the child was happy with, and they couldn’t wish anymore for their child.


	84. Team Lad’s Action News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao Oni AU! Due to a strange disappearance in the office Team Lad’s Action news (and their camera women) decide to investigate, what will they find, and who is missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING!- This story has at least one of those fancy, not really, not even close, horrible if anything, trigger warnings, because I do not want to spoil the plot I will not say which trigger warning this story has out of the bunch. It could be gory violence, or death, or underage sex, or rape, there is at least one trigger warning, you have been warned!

“Hey guys.” Joann said as she walked into the Achievement Hunter’s room.

“Hey Joann.” Was the general response.

She had brought Cecil with her that day.

“Are we going to do a Let’s Play love?” Gavin asked after the two shared a kiss.

“Not yet, I need to wait until one of the ladies can take Cecil before our loudness wakes him up.” Joann sat down at Geoff’s chair.

“It’s been a week.” Joann started up.

The others looked over to Joann, though their focus was on the chair she was sitting on. The problem that the others were having was that Geoff and Jackie went off on a short trip.

Jackie wanted to visit her Grandma, but this wasn’t the problem, or, it isn’t the problem itself, it has to do with the problem at hand.

Jackie’s Grandmother doesn’t live to far away, it was just a four hour drive, and Jackie only wanted to check up on her Grandma. Even if she wanted to stay for a week, neither she nor Geoff were responding to text messages.

The other

s made the argument that there might not be wifi, or service at all for that matter, but everyone was at the very least a little worried about their friend’s inability to respond to their texts.

“I’m sure the two are having a great time, maybe they forgot their chargers?” Ryan tried to supply the group with another idea to keep their worried minds clear.

“Maybe, I’ve done that before.” Jack agreed.

“Hey, Joann.” Joann looked up, it was Gina.

“I’ll take care of Cecil while you are recording.” Joann smiled.

“Thank you Gina.”

“No problem.” Gina took Cecil and the others could record a Let’s Play. It was Minecraft one, and sense Geoff gave Joann the next few sense he knew he wasn’t going to be there for the next few Let’s Play’s Joann knew what to do.

After filming about six episodes and actually managing to win one Joann walked off to get Cecil, she was also supposed to be on a Podcast, which in order to celebrate their first Rooster Teeth company designed shirt it was an Achieve Gal’s only Podcast.

“Okay, are we recording?” Joann got the conformation from Brandon.

“Alright, ey everyone and welcome to the Rooster Teeth podcast! Still in video form! I’m Joann but most of you knew that already, I’m accompanied by the rest of the Achievement Hunter girlfriends or wives for the sake of Rachel Gina, Lily, and Jackie but she isn’t here. This is an Achieve Gal’s podcast!”

“That sounded like that was a mouthful.” Lily said.

“That’s what he said.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing never mind, anyways would someone care to tell the wonderful audience why this is an Achieve Gal based podcast?”

“Well,” Jen started up, “It’s because of this lovely shirt that my boss wanted me to draw, tada!” Jen showed the camera the official Achieve Gal’s shirt.

The shirt depicted the six all drawn like chibi's.

Joann and Lily were holding both their hands, each with one leg up in the air to intensify the cuteness, both had the happy anime eyes and some effects to make it look like they were laughing, there was a title over their heads which read 'Team Sweet Flower.'

Jen was depicted sitting on a sofa chair, drinking a coffee, Rachel was sitting next to her, reading a book, with a coffee next to her, the title over them said, 'Team Getaway.'

Jackie and Gina were on two latters, each one finishing the purple Achievement Hunters Icon which was behind the other Gals, their title said, 'Team Healthy Bevv.'

There was also a caption on the upper left side which read 'The Achieve Gals.'

“Wow, you know Jen, you have some pretty impressive artistic skills.” Joann was in awe.

Jen smiled.

“Thanks, I thought the end product looked good as well.” The five continued onward with the conversational Podcast.

“So, just out of curiosity, but are you and Gavin going to get married anytime soon?” Gina asked Joann.

“Probably, though we would need to talk to my parents, and that would be a fiasco to say the least.” Gina frowned.

“Are they really that bad?”

“You have no idea.” Joann said.

“But either way, how excited are you about RWBY season two?” Lily decided to digress. Joann smiled.

“After hearing Casey’s new song, I’m very ready for it.”

“The reaction to the second volumes intro was huge.” Rachel noted.

“Course, the series was fun to make so I hope it was fun to watch.”

“How do you voice act anyways?” Jen asked.

“Well, sense people can’t see your expressions you have to over react in order for everyone to be able to tell what emotion you are trying to portray. Whether or not you decide to put on some mock accent is up to you, I personally went with a full on British accent.”

“You have a good British accent?” Lily asked.

“I would be ashamed if I didn’t when I’m dating one.” Lily nodded.

“Good point.”

“So, is this the first time that the fans get to see baby Cecil?” Gina asked.

“I think so, unless if the others filmed me holding onto him during an Rt: Life or something.” Joann smiled down to little Cecil.

“The fans will love him.” Rachel commented.

“I think so, it’s the internet they love their fair share of cute babies.”

“I know I do.” Lily agreed.

“This might seem a bit off topic, but do any of you girls know anything about Geoff and Jackie’s trip?” Rachel asked.

“No, she hasn’t texted any of us.” Joann said.

“Not even the guys?”

“No, both of them haven’t said anything to us.”

“I hope everything is okay.” Lily said.

“Yeah, well anyways Brandon is signaling to me that we are out of time, so next time on the Rooster Teeth podcast I’ll probably still be on it, and it will be another memorable experience, anyways, see you all next time!” The podcast was over, yet the worry about Geoff and Jackie were not.

Eventually during the week Burnie met up with Jack to talk about Geoff's disappearance. It was confirmed that someone was going to go check up with them, and thanks to Gavin going there a couple times with the two he and Joann were definitely going.

However, thanks to an excited Gavin, it was confirmed that Team Lad’s and their girlfriends would go investigate and make some kind of goofy Team Lad’s Action News of it.

“Team Lad’s Action News!” Michael excitedly as Lily pressed the record button, each Gal had a camera they were recording from.

“Okay, so this is Team Lad’s here, apparently Geoff decided not to come back to work with his wife, the dumbass, and now by command from Burnie it’s up to us to find out why exactly is Geoff not returning, but we could not do this alone, so we have with us.” The girls pointed their cameras at a different gal.

“Our lovely camera women.”

“Alright, now time to take the long drive there.” The group got into their cars and began the drive up, each thinking this would be a simple journey, and how badly were they all wrong.


	85. The Johnson Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Lad’s Action News show up to the manor, it seems like everything’s alright, though the mystery surrounding this manor is still present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is actually when Joann get's a wardrobe change, but more on that in the story itself, also thanks to my mind working with me for once, and Isaac, we have a good few more prompts to carry us out through 100 chapters and beyond.

“So, here we are, The Johnson’s manor.” Gavin said to Joann as he drove into the driveway, the others following them.

“Should I start recording?” Joann asked as the six walked out of their cars.

“I’d say so.” Lily said as she took out her camera.

“Okay, Gavin I need you to hold onto Cecil while I record.”

“Okay love.” Joann, Lily, and Jen started recording.

“Oh, isn’t he a cute little one?” Michael asked as Lily zoomed her camera to get the little sleeping Cecil more into the camera.

“The cutest baby in the whole god damned world right now.” Michael went to poke Cecil’s nose, meaning to stop right in front of the nose, but he did manage to poke Cecil’s nose.

“Oh fuck.” Michael muttered.

Cecil woke up, noticed he was not in his mother’s arms, then started to cry.

“Okay, never mind, Gavin your holding the camera.”

“Okay love.” The two switched their held possessions.

“It’s okay Cecil, mommy’s here.” Joann began to rock Cecil lightly, which managed to get Cecil to calm down.

“He’s a total momma’s boy.” Ray chuckled.

“Okay, so Team Lad’s Action News yeah?” Joann got back on topic.

“So, here we are at the Johnson manor, which is Jackie’s Grandmother’s manor, Joann and Gavin switched places thanks to their son waking up.”

“Uh, I’m going off screen, Cecil needs to be fed.” Joann said awkwardly before hiding behind Gavin.

“Lucky baby.” Ray teased.

“Oh, shut up Ray.” Both Joann and Jen said in unison.

“Guys, what are you doing here?” The group, besides Joann, turned to see Geoff standing right behind Ray.

“Whoa, that’s kind of close Geoff.” Ray said before backing off, clearly surprised.

“We came here sense you’re taking a very long vacation guys, what’s up?”

“Oh, I’m just taking care of grandma, she’s got a really bad sickness.” Jackie said.

“That explains it.” Michael said to Lily’s camera.

“But, why did you never respond to our texts?” Joann asked as she moved out from behind Gavin, fixing the left side of her dress so she could correctly cover her left breast again.

“Did you change your outfit Joann?” Jackie asked.

Joann paused.

It was true, Joann decided to change her clothing after a nasty comment she got from a fellow mother about her previous outfit being to revealing and, for lack of better words according to the woman, sluty.

Joann didn’t exactly give in though. She knew this bitch was complaining about her short skirts, so as the ‘remedy’ she decided to switch out the blouses and skirts for light blue mini dresses which had even shorter length skirts then her normal blue polka doted skirts prior. She did however start to wear a blue hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows.

Joann directly acknowledged the comment in the next Podcast by saying, “Yeah I agree with the few mothers that have recently berated me about my outfit, my upper arms are far too ugly to show to the public, it’s my legs that really matter.” She also had some blue highlights in her hair and wore a watch on her right arm.

“Well, yeah I did recently, if you checked your phone you would have found out by now.” Jackie paused.

“We forgot our chargers.” Joann nodded.

"Thought so, yeah that explains it."

“Mikey, I’m hungry.” Lily said.

“Right, come on now that we found out why Geoff and Jackie are missing we should go back to work, and grab some dinner on the way back.”

“Oh, why not stay here for a bit?” Jackie asked.

“Huh?” Joann asked.

“Well, I mean we haven’t seen you guys in forever, so why not hang out here for a bit? You know, have dinner at least?” Jackie walked towards the group by a step, which managed to make Cecil burst into tears.

“Cecil? What’s wrong?” Cecil squirmed in Joann’s arms, trying to look away from Jackie.

“Cecil, this is Jackie, remember, one of Mommy’s and Daddy’s friends?” Cecil wouldn’t have any of it.

“Cecil, oh, it’s okay baby it’s only Jackie.” Cecil calmed down as Joann began to rock him.

“There we go, it’s okay.” Joann looked up at Jackie.

“It has been a bit long sense the last time we all hung out as a group I suppose, we can stay for dinner.” The group walked into the manor with Geoff and Jackie.

“Oh, do you mind if we use your chargers? We would like to charge our phones.” Lily paused at Geoff's comment.

“Guys, are you trying to freak me out or something, why are you talking so formally?” Jackie looked confused.

“Oh, right, sorry Lily.” Ray walked up.

“Here, you needed these right?” Ray gave Jackie his and Jen’s phone chargers.

“Ah, thank you Ray, well, I’ll go make dinner.” Jackie walked off, giving Geoff the phone chargers.

“Follow me guys, the living room is this way.” Geoff led the others down a hallway, and opened a door at the end of the hallway. There was plenty of sofas and couches for the group to sit on.

“I’m going to charge me and Jackie’s phone stay here. I don’t want to hunt your dumb asses in this mansion.” Geoff said before he walked off.

Lily frowned, she felt like something was off, but she wasn’t sure what.

“I hope they have some kind of baby food.” Joann said.

“I brought some with us love, don’t worry Cecil’s got food for tonight.” Joann nodded.

“I wonder why Cecil started to cry when he saw Jackie, he’s always so lovely with our friends.” Gavin paused.

“Hey, Ray, what is the weather supposed to be like today?” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“It’s supposed to be sunny, why?”

“It’s beginning to rain outside.” Ray nodded.

“As long as it doesn’t poor we’ll be fine.” Lily said.

“Michael can drive for you if you’re too scared to drive in some rain.” Lily pouted.

“I’m not that much of a coward.”

“She’s just referencing the fact that Gavin is not skilled enough to drive in pouring rain and the fact that Cecil would be crying up a storm if we got him in a downpour.” Joann noted.

“Good point, sorry Lily.” The group paused, waiting for a little while.

Eventually Jackie and Geoff walked in and brought the group into the dining room. Dinner was normal for the group, relatively loud and talkative, some jokes about what happened over the weekend, some kind of insult thrown towards Gavin, eventually everyone (other than Geoff, Jackie, and Joann, and Ray) were wasted off of way to much alcohol, so it didn’t really matter that it was pouring outside, the four weren’t leaving Michael and Lily behind, besides Joann was too tired to drive for four hours.

It was obvious that they were staying for the night, Jackie and Geoff didn’t mind, and they cleared it up with Jackie’s grandmother as well, there were plenty of guest rooms, and after having to remind Lily that they were at Jackie’s grandmothers house, and not a strip club (seeing as she wanted Joann to teach her how those strippers danced,) the couples went their ways to their bedrooms, falling asleep soon after.


	86. Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spend a day at the manor to recover from their hangovers, but that’s when Joann and Ray discover something a little off, to say the least.

“Hey Gavvy, how are you feeling?” Joann said as Gavin finally woke up.

“Oh, my head.” Joann smiled, then handed him a few aspirin pills and a cup of coffee. Gavin smiled.

“You’re top love.” Gavin took the meds and slowly got up, he noticed Cecil was sitting on Joann’s lap.

“Where are the others?”

“Probably in their bedrooms, most likely indecent.” Gavin chuckled.

“You can go look for them if you want to, I’m staying here to take care of the baby.”

“Did you already have breakfast?” Joann nodded.

“Yup, me and Ray didn’t drink last night, so we were up earlier and ate.” Joann paused.

“Speaking of I forgot I was going to join him for a walk around the mansion, we’ll be back by the time you guys are done making, and eating breakfast.”

“Alright, see you soon then love.” Joann held onto Cecil before walking out to the front of the manor.

“Hey, how is everyone else doing?” Ray asked as Joann walked out of the manor.

“Eh, Gavin’s awake and alive, how was Jen?”

“I told her to get some more sleep sense she still had a headache, she popped some pills then walked off to the kitchen, I think she said she was going to get something to eat before falling asleep again.” Joann nodded.

“They are all probably going to do that.” Ray nodded, then noticed that Cecil was asleep in Joann’s arms. He smiled.

“You don’t trust Gavin with your child?” Joann smiled as well.

“Well, not when he’s hung over, may I remind you that he is also probably cooking? He can’t hold onto Cecil and what if Cecil wakes up and crawls off the counter that Gavin will place him on? Cecil will hurt himself, and as his mother I would murder Gavin if Cecil got hurt due to his lack of attention towards the little guy.” Joann held Cecil a bit closer.

Ray smiled.

“This is a no shit comment, but you do care a lot about him.” Joann nodded.

“I intend on being the opposite of my parents, and that means I want to be a good parent, or maybe just a parent in general.” Ray paused.

“Right, that’s not something worth talking about right now. So, you ever play XCOM?” Joann asked.

* * *

“Well good morning sunshine.” Geoff said jokingly as Lily walked into the room, her nightgown was messily thrown back on earlier, and it was certainly showing now.

“Head hurts.” Lily said sleepily as she sat down at the table next to Michael.

“Here, take some of this.” Jen handed Lily the Advil bottle and a cup of coffee.”

“Thanks Jen.” Lily took the pills and drank a good half of the coffee.

“I hope you don’t mind scrambled eggs!” Jackie said cheerfully.

“Not so loud.” Lily, Jen, Michael, and Gavin groaned.

“Oh, sorry!” Jackie got a napkin thrown at her.

“What’s gotten you so cheery today Jackie? I thought you weren’t much of a morning person.” Jen said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“I don’t know, I just went to bed early last night.”

“So, you guys going back to work today?” Geoff asked.

“No, maybe tomorrow, these headaches would not help any of us drive at all.”

“Well, Ray and Joann are sober.”

“Who would drive Michael and Lily’s car?” Jackie paused.

“Good point.”

“Anyways, speaking of Joann and Ray, where are they?” Michael asked.

“I think Ray mentioned something about them walking about while you guys are eating earlier.” Michael nodded.

“Right, well, eat up guys.”

* * *

“Oh, Ray do me and favor and don’t look down if you’re going to look near me.” Ray chuckled, a breeze was present.

“You know if only you weren’t protesting what other mothers are saying about you, you wouldn’t be worrying about not being able to keep your panties out of the public eye.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“My choices are mine Ray, just do me a favor of not looking.” Ray chuckled again.

“Right,” Joann then smelt something weird.

“Yuck, what kind of smell is that? Did you fart?” Joann asked Ray.

“No, though I smell that weird smell as well, what exactly do you think it is?”

“No idea, but it’s coming from the forest.” The two looked at each other.

Ray cracked a smirk.

“Wanna go stereotypical horror movie and explore it?” Joann frowned.

“But, Cecil.” That was her argument.

“There couldn’t really be something bad inside the forest. It’s probably just a dead animal.”

“Gross.” Ray nodded.

“Come on, let’s find out.”

“Alright, fine.” The two walked into the forest.

“Please no Slender man.” Joann joked around.

“Is the Rake okay with you?” Joann paused. “Well as long as we don’t acknowledge any crying hairy naked, things, in this forest we should be fine right?” The two walked closer to the source of the smell.

“Do we know how to get back?”

“Sure, uh, just keep walking backwards, it’s called backtracking for a reason right?” Joann laughed.

“I don’t think that is how it works Ray.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn it, oh well I guess we’ll just have to do it the professional way.” The two walked up to where the stench was most pungent.

“Oh yuck, why does it smell so gross?” Joann asked.

Ray walked forward, and expected an animal’s corpse, but…

“Oh, uh, um.”

“What what’s wrong why are you so flabbergasted?” Joann walked next to Ray, and she saw…

* * *

“So, are you feeling any better?” Geoff asked the group as they finished eating.

“Not exactly.” Gavin said.

“You did an immersion on this shit Geoff you know that food wouldn’t help us out at all.” Michael commented.

“Well, keep in mind that it was month old shit, this was fresh at least.”

“And thank the gods for that.” Lily said. At that moment they heard a loud scream, followed by some crying.

“Oh no, love!” Gavin got up, completely ignoring his hung over condition.

He sprinted outside the manor and towards the source of the crying, the others closely following him.

“Love!” Gavin ran up to see Joann looked terrified, Ray was next to her, and he looked disturbed.

“What?” Joann pointed towards something in the middle of them. Gavin walked up, he squawked out of surprise and fell to the floor.

“Gavin, what the fuck?” Michael walked up.

“Oh, never mind, that’s a reasonable reaction Gavin.”

“What?” Lily and Jen asked.

"I would suggest you ladies not to walk up here, this is not something you would like to see.”

“What is it?”

“It’s, it’s, it’s a dead body.” Joann managed to stammer out.

“What the fuck? Some one call the police!” 

* * *

“And that’s what happened.” Joann finished telling the story to a cop.

“Alright, thank you for reporting this to the authority’s ma’am.” Joann nodded.

“Why is the body all blue?” Lily asked.

“He might have been chocked to death.” A second cop stated as he inspected the body.

“How does that make him blue?”

“Well, people turn blue when they don’t have any oxygen in their system.”

“The whole body?” The police man paused.

“Well, either way you civilians should get out of the forest, we have no idea who the murderer is, and they might still be in this forest.”

“That’s a comforting thought.” Joann said sarcastically as she rocked Cecil lightly in her arms.

“Though they do have a point, come on we should go back now.”


	87. Home Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the information of a murderer loose near the Johnson manor how will the group react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is when shit starts to get real, starts anyways, this horror is gradual, we need build up first.

“Why are we going to the town love?” Gavin asked.

“You kidding me, there’s a murderer loose in the forest, and according to Jackie her grandmother is to sickly to leave the house, we are going to have to protect ourselves and her until the police find out where this murderer is, I already talked to Burnie about this, we need to help Jackie insure her grandmothers safety before we leave.” Gavin nodded as he pulled into a gun stores parking lot.

Joann picked up Cecil and the two walked into the store.

“What are the others doing?” Gavin asked Joann.

“Lily and Michael are closing and locking all the windows and the doors, Jackie and Geoff are making sure that Jackie’s Grandmother’s safe, Ray and Jen are off getting some stuff you guys can use.”

“What do you mean?” Joann rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You need a license to fire a gun Gavvy.”

“You have a license?” Gavin was stunned.

“You know it's for the best that I don't tell you the full story behind this." Joann walked up to the counter.

“Hello ms, what can I get for you?” The man smiled at Joann, then noticed Cecil.

“You have a young’en ms?” Joann smiled then nodded.

“I would like to buy…” Joann looked back to Gavin.

“Pistol or shotgun?”

“Pistols wouldn’t hurt your shoulder love.”

“Yeah but shotguns are way more intimidating.” The cashier raised an eyebrow.

“What do you need a gun for ma’am?” Joann looked back at the guy.

“Home protection.” Joann stated.

“Is this gun for your husband?” Joann gave Gavin Cecil, then showed the man her gun license.

“No, it’s for me.” The man nodded.

“Alright ma’am, let me get one you can handle.” Joann nodded.

“Here we are, this shotgun is pump action, and it’s kickback is a lot weaker compared to other shotguns.” Joann smiled.

She and Gavin paid for the gun and some ammo before walking back to the car.

“I hope we don’t need to use it, but it’s there just in case.” Joann noted as the two drove back. 

* * *

“I wonder why Jackie doesn’t want us to see her grandmother.” Lily wondered aloud as she and Michael closed the last two windows.

“I think she said it had something to do with her grandmother being in a strange state of mind, and she thinks all outsiders are going to murder her or take her away to a senior home or something.” Lily nodded.

“I just wish I could say hi to her or something.” Michael nodded, he knew Lily was a very friendly woman.

“It would probably be best not to.” Lily understood the whole medical condition stuff.

“Yeah, good point.” Lily sat down on a sofa and sighed.

“This is just too weird, how long has that body been there?” Michael sat down next to Lily, Lily hugged him.

“I don’t know dear, but I doubt the killer is still here, they would be long gone by now.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Would you stay near the place you killed someone at so the police can find and arrest you?” Lily paused.

“But, they always hide in plain sight.” Michael held Lily closer.

“You have nothing to worry about, this killer would have to mess with me before getting to you.” Lily paused.

“But then you would be in trouble.” Michael sighed.

“It’ll be alright dear, trust me.” Lily nodded her head.

“Would I ever not trust you?” 

* * *

“Hey Joann, where’s the gun you and Gavin got?” Jen asked as she and Ray walked into the bedroom. Joann was sitting on the bed, playing with baby Cecil.

“Huh? Oh, it’s in the closet, what did you and Ray get for the rest of you?”

“Bows and a bunch of arrows.” Ray said.

“Do you really think the killer is still around here?” Jen asked. Joann nodded.

“I’ve dated a psycho before, they tend to linger, I think he’s probably still in the forest, waiting for the right moment to strike again.”

“You think?” Joann nodded.

“This sick asshole probably wants to send some kind of message, and so long as this shotgun is in this manor, this killer is not killing again anytime soon.”

“Well, that’s at least a comforting thought, come on I think Jackie said she’s cooking dinner right now.”

“Alright.” The four joined both Michael and Lily at the dinner table, it appeared that Jackie and Geoff were already done cooking the food, and looking oddly cheery.

“You guys look happy.” Joann noted.

“Hm?” Jackie asked as she ate.

“Oh, never mind.” Joann gave Gavin a concerned look before she began to eat as well.

“So, you guys decided to stay?” Geoff asked.

“Well duh, we want to make sure Jackie’s grandmother is safe, then once this killer guy is arrested we’re going back to work, and you two should join us.” Lily said.

“We need to stay, we must take care of Grandma.” Jackie said.

“I think doctors could help her as much as you guys can.” Joann commented.

“No, we must take care of Grandma.” Joann paused.

“Right.” Joann put down her fork, she was done eating, she excused herself as the others finished and adjourned for the night. 

* * *

Joann lightly yawned as she woke up. She looked at the clock, it was two in the morning, thankfully Cecil was sound asleep so she didn’t need to frantically try to calm him down.

Joann slowly removed Gavin’s arms from around her waist as to not wake him up and she got up, she needed to use the bathroom.

She went for the door, but something stopped her, she heard footsteps, heavy ones at that. Joann didn’t have a good feeling about this, no one in the house that she knew about was heavy enough to make these kinds of footsteps.

Joann went to the closet and pulled out the shotgun, she believed the killer might be in the house. She went to grab some off the ammunition, but the footsteps stopped, and it sounded like it was dangerously close. Joann frowned, there was not enough time to load the gun.

Joann slipped it under the bed and jumped back onto the bed, pretending to be asleep.

She heard the door open, she had both eyes open a jarred so she could still see while keeping the allusion of sleep, and what she saw almost made her blow her cover.

There was this, creature standing in the room, observing her and Gavin sleep. It was big, and by that Joann means its head was basically touching the ceiling that is eight feet from the floor. It was mostly blue in skin color, though it looked oddly lavender, its body was small, skinny to, but what was most unnerving about this monster, was its head.

Its head was easily the largest part of its body, it was deformed as well, its eyes were big and glassy looking, though it still looked oddly human. It stood there for a bit, looking at Joann and Gavin, then to their child.

Joann felt her body clench a little, there was no way she was allowing that thing to harm her baby, though thankfully the creature walked out of the room. Joann quickly got back up and silently grabbed and loaded the shotgun.

She pumped and aimed.

“Love, what’s?”

“Keep your voice down Gavvy, there’s something in the house.” Gavin looked curious.

“I’ll be back, okay? Look after the baby.” Gavin paused.

“What happens if this person attacks you?”

“You think they would mess with a chick holding a shotgun?” Gavin nodded his head.

“Okay, just, please be careful love.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Joann walked out of the room and inspected the entire mansion (not including Jackie’s grandmothers room, but including the bathroom,) but the monster was nowhere to be found.

Joann doubted she was seeing things seeing as she felt it as well, but she had no idea, neither Gavin nor Cecil woke up when the massive footsteps where heard, so maybe she was just really tired?

Joann walked back into the bedroom and put the shotgun back inside her closet.

“Did you find whatever you saw?” Gavin asked. Joann shook her head.

“I don’t think anyone broke in, I checked the whole building, come on, let’s hopefully get some more sleep before Cecil wakes us up yet again.” Gavin nodded.

Joann got back into the bed and the two were asleep soon after, the house was silent, all apart from Jackie’s grandmother’s room.


	88. A Couple Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Lily have been noticing something off about Geoff and Jackie, and decide to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING, WARNING OF ALL MOTHER FUCKING WAARNINGS-
> 
> Two of the trigger warnings is used in this chapter, two really BAD trigger warnings, like the kind that might actually be my first regret in this story… if this shows how awkward this trigger warning is I had to roll a die to find out which Gal this would happen to, and I feel really bad for Joann, she’s in for a bad time.
> 
> If this says anything more I've delayed editing this and posting this for roughly a week... ish.
> 
> I’ve had a really heavy heart writing the first part, and if you feel uncomfortable with the subject of a word that rhymes with grape then do NOT read this chapter, I will summarize what happened next chapter that’s posted.
> 
> I had to write this chapter for the sake of the story development, but Jesus I do actually regret writing it, I am so sorry to everyone who feels wicked awkward about the topic… I really am.

“You think something’s off?” Lily asked Joann as the two were sitting in the living room.

“Oh, I don’t know, haven’t you noticed that Jackie and Geoff have been acting weirdly?” Lily paused.

“You do have a point.”

“I wonder why we can’t talk to Jackie’s grandmother.”

“I know right? I want to say hi to her, but the others say I shouldn’t.” Lily looked out to the hallway.

“Cecil is with Gavin?” Joann nodded.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Sure, what’s up Joann?”

“I had this weird dream recently.” Lily looked curious.

“Weird dream?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, I thought I woke up last night and some, monster or other walked into my bedroom.” Lily looked curious.

“You mean the giant blue thing?” Joann looked surprised.

“You saw it to?” Lily nodded.

“I’m surprised it didn’t notice I was awake, I was whimpering when I saw it.”

“I almost screamed.”

“What do you think that thing is anyways?”

“I have no idea, but I know I’m keeping the shotgun loaded from now on.” Lily nodded.

“Do you think that blue monster thing is something related to a folk tale told around this place?” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know, I’m going to ask Jackie’s grandmother.” Lily looked worried.

“But Jackie and Geoff don’t want us to bother her.” Joann smiled.

“But now we have a reason, you know them it’ll be fine if I tell them there is a reason why.” Lily was not sure, but she knew Joann would go try anyways, so she nodded her head.

Joann smiled, then turned to walked out.

“I’ll be back!” Joann walked off to Jackie’s grandmothers room.

She opened the door, only to gasp in fright.

She didn’t see a grandmother, but instead she saw a bloody gory mess on a bed.

“What the, how the, what?” Joann turned to run, but she ran into Geoff.

“We told you not to open the door, didn’t we?” He sounded very pissed off. Joann was thrown off guard.

“What?” Geoff took a step towards her.

“Geoff,” Joann took a step back, readying her left foot for a wide kick if Geoff went to hit her, “what are you doing?”

Before Joann could react Geoff roughly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a wall.

“Geoff!” Joann shouted out before Geoff added pressure around her neck. Joann started to gasp.

“We told you not to enter.” Joann was losing air very quickly.

“Geoff, please, stop.” Geoff had a perverted smile on his face.

Joann knew something was off already, Geoff would never, and she repeats, NEVER hurt a woman like this, especially when she's a friend. Yet the look on his face sealed the deal.

“You’re not Geoff.” Joann started to calm down, not exactly by will though.

Joann knew if she continued to panic she would actually choke, by being as still and as calm as she could be her wind pipe would relax more, that way she can still breathe.

Geoff noticed.

“You know, you where always clever,” Geoff went for under Joann’s skirt, which managed to get Joann panicked once more.

“Though sadly that won't help you here, why don't I crush your wind pipe when I'm done withe you.” Joann managed to kick Geoff on the cash and prizes.

"Fuck off you pervert!" Geoff smirked.

"If you didn't wear a dress so short maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Joann kicked Geoff in the nuts once more, though it didn't seem to affect him at all.

“Let me, go, someone help!” Joann gasped out.

Geoff started to change a little, his skin turning into a mix of lavender and blue.

Joann began to gag, how could Geoff be this powerful?

“No one is going to help, they can’t really hear you.” Joann gasped as she felt two digits press into her entrance.

"Fuck off!" Joann used almost all her remaining air to scream this, she did manage to kick Geoff in the nuts again.

"How come that doesn't work!?" There was barely any air left in her system, the last thing she saw was Geoff’s face, which was fully blueish lavender, and twisted into a weird smile.

His creepy laughing that he does only when he is drunk present. 

* * *

“Love, LOVE wake up!” Gavin shouted.

“Huh, what’s going on!?” Lily asked as she and Michael ran in.

“I have no idea, Joann’s been screaming bloody murder for the past minute, she’s shouting the babies crying, I don’t know, love, please, wake up!” Gavin began to shake Joann

“Gavin, I,” Before Lily could continue Joann opened her eyes, screaming, “no,” as she sat up.

“Love?” Joann looked, then tackled Gavin for a hug.

‘I’m alive!’ Joann thought as Gavin comfortingly rubbed her back.

“Love, how bad was that nightmare?” Joann sighed.

“Really fucking bad, oh my god.” Gavin was curious, it must have been very bad if Joann just swore in font of Cecil.

“What’s going on?” Joann tightened her hug as she heard the voice.

“Oh, nothing Geoff, Joann just had a little night terror while she was napping.” Geoff had an annoyed expression on his face.

“Well tell her to stop shouting, Jackie’s grandmothers getting very irritated.” With that Geoff walked off.

“Wow, what’s his problem?” Michael asked.

“I know, he normally says things like that, but he’s kidding, this time around it’s obvious he was being serious.” Joann didn’t really care, she was too busy whimpering into Gavin’s chest.

“I’ve never seen Joann this scared before.” Gavin was disturbed.

“She’s probably suffering from a night terror that was triggered by the recent dead body we found. I had a nightmare, but not a night terror.” Ray noted as he and Jen walked in to find out why Joann was screaming.

Gavin looked back to the whimpering figure that was clinging onto him.

“Love, what happened in the night terror?” Joann shook her head.

“I don’t wanna.” Joann whined.

Gavin was seriously disturbed now.

“Hey, it’s alright, we can go back home if you want to, this place seems to be a bit too much for you emotionally.” Joann shook her head.

She didn’t know why, but the dream felt a bit too real, which is why this 'dream' had this much of an effect on her.

She absolutely HAD to find out if Jackie’s grandmother is alright before she would leave, as for Geoff, well, she was going to be a hell of a lot more cautious, seeing as she didn’t want what happened in what she think was a dream to be turned into reality.


	89. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann investigates her nightmare every way possible, including trying to return to said nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who did not read the last chapter I will provide a brief summary.
> 
> Joann was talking to Lily about how off Jackie and Geoff has been acting, and about the monster that Joann saw. Lily confirmed that she saw something like it and Joann decided to ask Jackie’s Grandmother about it, saying it was an excuse to say hi to Jackie’s Grandmother, though Geoff didn’t exactly take kindly to this and was a little harsh on Joann, then gets a little, how to put it, ‘touchy feely’ in the literal sense, Joann starts to panic, then realizes that Geoff is turning the same color that the dead body that she saw prior to this experience. She makes the mental note and claims that whatever is abusing her isn’t Geoff, then blacks out due to lack of air.
> 
> Later on Gavin panicky tries to wake Joann up, sense she is having a night terror. Joann wakes up and is, to say the least, shaken up by her dream, though the others notice that Geoff is acting bitter towards Joann now, leaving the reader (or at least it was supposed to) wondering, was Joann’s ordeal really a dream, or perhaps it actually happened, or is it that this might happen, was this a vision of the future?
> 
> We’ll get the answer this chapter, after this one is when the short story really gears up.

“I don’t know, maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” Lily asked as Gavin walked into the living room, running a hand through his hair, he was holding Cecil with his other.

“Hey Gavin, how’s Joann doing?” Ray asked.

“I’m going to assume fucking awful if Gavin looks like he is panicking.” Michael noted.

“She’s acting weird.” Gavin said.

“She’s not the only one, I mean Geoff’s been acting a hell of a lot more sour recently.” Jen noted.

“I’ve noticed that to, but I think Joann’s problems are a bit more worrying.” Gavin said.

“How is she acting weird?”

“She’s refusing to leave the bed, she says constantly that she just wants to sleep, nothing more, nothing less.” The group paused.

“Is she asleep right now?” Lily asked.

“She’s trying to, but she don’t look like she’s tired.” Lily nodded.

“Focus on Cecil, I’ll find out what’s bothering Joann so much.”

“Okay, thanks Lily.”

“No problem Gavin.” Lily got up and walked over to Joann and Gavin’s room.

She rounded the corner, but was confused as to what she saw.

“Geoff?” Geoff turned.

He was standing right in front of Joann’s bedroom door.

“What?” He said.

“Um, why are you,”

“None of your business.” With that Geoff turned and walked off.

Lily frowned a nervous frown, whatever got Geoff so bitter against Joann?

Lily knocked on Joann’s door. There was a pause.

“Come in.” Lily did so.

Joann closed the door quickly, and pressed herself against the door, sighing in relief.

“Thanks for getting Geoff to fuck off Lily.” Lily was curious.

“You knew he was there?”

“I had a feeling yes.”

“But, why was he out there?” Joann decided to start investigating that ‘dream’ she had.

“No idea, say, did we talk yesterday, just you and me, apart from right now?” Joann just had to find out if that was a dream or not, Geoff has been acting really strange and Jackie was getting more insistent that no one were to see her grandmother.

It was all just too strange, and it all happened right after she had her ‘dream.’

Lily paused, she had no idea. For some reason she didn’t have any memory of what happened the previous day.

“I don’t know, I don’t remember us talking, but then again I don’t have any memories of yesterday.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“That’s weird.”

“Yeah, and I normally have a great memory.” Joann paused.

“But, why did you expect Geoff to be outside your bedroom?” Lily asked.

“Geoff’s been acting a bit bitter towards me recently.”

“He’s bitter towards everyone recently.” Joann frowned.

“But is a bitter Geoff ever normal? He’s normally friendly and laughs a hell of a lot, ever sense my weird night terror he’s been acting a lot different.” Lily paused.

“You do have a point.”

“What did you come to see me for?”

“I forgot.” Lily said sheepishly.

“Hm, well alright, if you need me I’m going to the bathroom.” Joann got up and walked off to the bathroom, she hoped Geoff wouldn’t bother her there.

She walked into the bathroom, washing some water on her face.

“Hey Joann.” Joann jumped out of fright and turned around.

“Oh, Jen, you scared me.” Joann said.

“You’re telling me.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, I mean it’s just this whole situation is kind of frightening.”

“Right, so, why are you in the bathroom?”

“I forgot to knock, sorry.” Jen walked outside then closed the door.

‘Right,’ Joann thought to herself as she locked the door.

‘I need to make a full inspection here.’ Joann stripped down to her naked body and observed herself through the mirror.

“Well, nothing looks out of the ordinary.” Joann turned, only to find something off.

“Well, so much for that, what does this say?” As it turns out Joann’s tramp stamp somehow turned from a Zelda icon to two Chinese symbols that said “Jǐnggào,” which means warning.

"The fuck?” Joann asked as she looked at the symbol in the mirror.

“Sense when did that change?” Joann sighed.

“None of this is making sense, oh well, might as well go on with my investigation.” Joann put her clothes back on before walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

“Hey love.” Gavin said as Joann walked in, Cecil was asleep on the bed.

“Hey.” Joann said as she sat down on Gavin’s lap.

“How are you feeling love.” Joann shook her head.

“Not good, I think I might be seeing things.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think that love?”

“Well.” Joann got up and closed the door.

She took off her clothing once more and turned her back on Gavin.

“What do I have on my lower back?” Gavin paused.

“The normal Legend of Zelda icon, why?” Joann nodded before sitting back down and putting her head in her hands.

“Never mind.” Joann felt pretty bad, what else could she do in order to test her theory? Well, there as two more things she could do, but she didn’t really want to either sense one of the things she could do she had already done in her ‘dream’ while the second one was simply to lay naked in bed and wait for Geoff to walk in to see what his reaction would be, it should be obvious why Joann wouldn’t want to do the second one.

“Love,” Gavin put an arm around Joann.

“Why don’t we just go home, it’s pretty clear that you are not feeling well about this whole situation.” Joann shook her head, then got up and put her clothing back on.

“I think I’m going to use the bathroom.” With that Joann walked out of the room.

'I must be going crazy, but I have to know, that’s it, I’m checking on Jackie’s grandmother.’ Joann walked quietly off to the room, surprisingly neither Geoff or Jackie was there.

‘Now’s my chance.’ Joann silently rushed towards the door and opened it. Joann gasped out of surprise.

“Oh, my, fucking, god.” There was a thing looking at a bloody bed, it looked like the monster that Joann saw before, but, it had Jackie’s hair.

“What the,” Joann would have finished her question, but she felt something sharp stab her in the back.

“I knew you wouldn’t listen.” Joann’s mouth was covered so she couldn’t shout, she knew the Geoff imposter was back.

“You never did want to listen to anyone’s plans or ideas other than your own, didn’t you Joann?” Joann paused, that wasn't exactly true, she just went with her plans more sense she never had a say in what her plans were when she was younger.

Joann groaned, her body was feeling weaker and weaker, as in she couldn’t really move, no matter how hard she tried.

“Aw, your losing your strength aren’t you? How cute.” Joann gasped in shock as she felt another object penetrate her back.

“Why don’t you take a nap Joann? I’m sure you’ll feel fine afterwards.” Joann noticed the hand over her mouth was turning blue.

Joann felt drowsy as she felt her hoodie be taken from her figure, then her dress and the rest.

She tried to fight it, but was quickly out soon after.


	90. Desertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To most of the crew this small trip is taking several weird turns, but now something has Gavin extremely worried, where is Joann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pretty dark, I advise you not to read this anymore if any of the previous chapters have made you feel uncomfortable. I have never written in this style before, so it’s new to me as well, and as a writer as messed up as this sounds I have to try to write at least one of every genre, it only does justice to my experience as a writer, but still, if chapter five has made you uncomfortable please do yourself a favor and stop reading this short story, it doesn’t exactly get any better…
> 
> Though don't worry, no other part of this story will be as dark as this short story is.

“Love, love, where are you!?” Gavin shouted, it had been six hours sense Joann said she would go to use the bathroom and she has disappeared.

“Where did she go?” Michael asked.

“I have no idea, did you find anything?”

“No, me and Lily have not been able to find her at all, she’s not the in bathroom that’s for damn sure, but, something else is.”

“What do you mean?”

“You should get a look at this.” Michael led Gavin to the bathroom.

“Look at this.” There were two symbols on the wall.

“Do you know what that means?” Michael asked.

“I think that is Chinese from what Joann has told me, but I have no idea what it means.” Little did they know that it was the same symbol that Joann saw her tramp stamp turn into, 'it read warning.'

“I hope that’s just red paint.” Michael said. Gavin shivered.

“Come on, we need to find Joann, I’m afraid that the killer might have gotten her.” Michael nodded.

No matter how farfetched that idea was Michael had no other idea as to why Joann has not shown up yet.

“Hey, Gavin over here!” Gavin turned and ran off towards Jen’s voice.

“What?” Gavin asked as he stopped.

“This isn’t a good sign.” Jen pointed to the floor. Gavin looked down.

“Joann’s hoodie?” Gavin picked up the article of clothing and gave it a whiff.

“Sheesh, what’s the smell?” Jen asked as she covered her nose.

“It’s kind of metallic, smells almost like,” Michael was soon interrupted.

“Hey, what are you three doing in front of that door for?” Geoff asked as he walked up.

“Geoff, why was Joann’s,” “No idea, now shoo, we don’t want to wake up Evelyn now would we?”

“Who?” Jen asked.

“Jackie’s grandmother idiot, now shoo!” The three looked at each other before walking back to Gavin and Joann’s room.

“It’s okay Cecil, mommy’s going be back any minute now, or at least I hope so.” Lily was attempting to calm Cecil down.

“Gavin, did you find Joann?”

“No, but I found her hoodie.” Lily frowned.

“That is so not a good sign.”

“Yeah no shit, is there any good news?” Lily shook her head, which got Gavin to sigh.

He looked outside, it was pouring.

“Oh, love, where are you?” At this moment they heard Ray shout in surprise.

“Oh shit, come on let’s see what’s freaked Ray out.” The group ran to the source of the noise, it was in the bathroom.

“Jesus Christ.” Ray said as he backed out of the bathroom.

“What Ray, what did you see?” Jen asked.

“Those symbols, they’re...”

“They’re what Ray?”

“They’re, they’re painted in blood.” The group paused, to them this could only mean one thing.

“No, no.” Gavin was repeating this as he sat on the floor.

“No, love,” Gavin was trying not to cry, now was not the time, though how else was he to act with this new information.

“I should have just got her to leave. When she said no I should have just brought her home anyways, what else could she have possibly wanted to do here before leaving?”

“What’s going on?” Jackie asked as she walked up.

“Joann’s she’s…” Lily’s voice trailed off, she couldn’t even believe it, her best friend was dead, and she didn’t want to believe it.

“I think it’s about time that Gavin should leave.” Michael said.

“Right, putting Cecil in dangers like this would not be a good idea.” Ray agreed.

“Oh, I’m afraid he can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because his car is missing from the driveway, maybe Joann drove off?”

“Then, whose blood is in the,” “Either way Geoff and I are going to get dinner ready in a half hour, you guys should relax, you look tense.” With that Jackie walked off.

“Michael, I’m worried.” Lily stated.

“I know, this just happened to Joann this could happen to the rest of us.”

“No, not that,” “then what,” “please, go check on our cars, I have a bad feeling about this.” Michael nodded before walking off to go check on the group’s cars.

“She’s gone, I can’t believe she’s gone.” Gavin said in disbelief, head in his hands.

“Gavin.” Lily said sympathetically as she sat down next to him.

“I remember on our second date I made a promise to myself that Joann was a keeper, and I would give my all to insure her safety and comfort, and right when it matters most, I’m not there, and this is what happens.”

“Gavin, it’s not your fault.” Lily started.

“Then whose fault is it? If I had just gotten her home when she had the night terror she wouldn’t have ended up like this. I knew how scared she was, it was more then I have ever seen her scared ever before, and yet I ignored it, I was a terrible boyfriend.”

“Gavin, whose fault is it, yours, or the man who murdered to begin with?” Jen tried to reason.

“Whose fault it was doesn’t even matter right now,” Lily started, “Gavin, please, we can focus on that later, when Michael comes back me and him are driving you and Cecil back to Austin, please just try to keep it together until we get to the car.” Gavin was trying, but he was failing.

“That’s easier said then done.” Jen noted.

Lily sighed.

"I know."

“Lily, there might be a slight problem.” Michael said as he walked back.

“What?”

“Our car won’t start.” Lily was worried.

“What?”

“Hold on, let me check my car.” Ray said before he walked off.

“What do you mean our car won’t start?”

“Sadly I mean exactly what I said, the car will not start.” Lily looked worried.

“Well, maybe Ray’s car will work?”

“What am I going to say to Joann’s sister?” Gavin thought aloud.

“Gavin.” Michael said as he sat down next to Gavin.

“Sorry Melissa, Joann won’t be coming back, I let her die to the hands of a psychopath.”

“Gavin, you didn’t do anything like that.” Michael tried to reason with him.

Gavin shook his head.

“This isn’t good, my car didn’t start either.” Ray said.

“That means we are stuck here until the storm dies out.” Lily stated.

“That means the killer might strike.” Jen reasoned.

“Does anyone know how to fire a shotgun?” Lily asked.

“I’ll do the shooting.” Michael offered.

“Alright, come on we need to get to Gavin’s room.” But just then, something terrible, and stereotypical happened, lightening struck, then the power went out.

“Oh Fuck…”


	91. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and the others find a couple things off while they explore another part of the mansion that was previously off limits, the basement, but what exactly do they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready to see badass Gavin? Cause I know I am… More elements from chapter five is in this chapter as well, however this time it’s just implied, not outright done in the chapter itself unlike chapter five, also some other elements are put into this chapter, so I hope you will not read if you feel uncomfortable with chapter five of this short story.

“The power’s out, just great.” Michael sighed.

“How do we get the lights back on?” Lily asked.

“Simple, we go to the basement and find the fuse box.”

“Do you know how to work one of those things?” Jen asked.

“I used to work with things like that before I worked for Rooster Teeth, so yeah I should be able to work the fuse box.”

“Okay, but shouldn’t we bring something down stairs to protect ourselves with?” Gavin got up.

“The shotgun is in my room.”

“Gavin,” “Lily please hold onto Cecil, if the killer really is after us, then I owe it to Joann to get the rest of us out safely.” Gavin looked at the others.

“Whoever has free hands turn on your phone’s torch function, we need to get the shotgun first.” Gavin walked into his bedroom and grabbed Joann’s shotgun out of the closet.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to use the shotgun instead?” Michael asked, fearing Gavin’s normal flight over fight nature. Gavin shook his head.

“No Micool, I need to do this.” Michael nodded.

The group walked over to the second door they were never allowed to enter, the basement door. However this time neither Jackie nor Geoff was there to stop them.

“Guys, stay behind me, we have no idea what’s ahead, and I don’t want to hit any of you with the shotgun spray.” The others nodded as Gavin walked in front of them.

“Where would the fuse box be Micool?"

“Well, I think if we follow these wires it might eventually bring us to the fuse box.”

“Alright.” At that time the group started to hear heavy footsteps in the basement.

"What’s that?” Michael asked.

Lily’s eyes widened, she remember what happened yesterday.

“Guys we have to get out of here.”

“We haven’t got a ghost of a chance if we don’t have any lights other than our flashlights.” Jen argued.

“Girls calm down, let’s just get to the fuse box.”

“Right, sorry Ray.”

“Lily what are you so worked up about?” Michael asked. =

“The loud footsteps.”

“I know, we have your back though.”

“No, I felt these footsteps before.”

“You did?”

“Yes, yesterday night, there was these footsteps, then next thing you know, this creature was in our room, it was so tall, it had blueish lavender skin and a big head, it’s body was stick thin and it’s eyes were so big and glassy looking. I completely forgot about that thing until right now.” Ray looked behind them to see the exact same creature was following them.

“Ah.”

“Ray?”

“Um.”

“What is it?”

“That thing you mentioned…”

“What about it?”

“Its, its behind us.” Gavin looked, then pumped the shotgun.

The others got behind him as the thing was getting closer and closer.

“Bloody, what is this thing?”

“I have no clue. SHOOT IT!” Lily screamed, Cecil crying all the while.

Gavin pulled the trigger.

The creature backed away as it was hit by the bullet.

“What the fuck, did that even hurt it?” Gavin pumped and fired once more.

The creature started to back away.

“That’s right you leave you son of a bitch!” Gavin shouted as he fired one more time.

“What was that thing?” Jen asked.

“I have no idea, we need to find the fuse box before that thing can catch us off guard in the shadows.” The others nodded.

“There there Cecil, it’s okay.” Lily said as she was trying to calm down the crying baby.

“The wires seem to end in the room next to us.” Michael noted as he walked into the room.

The others went in as well, Gavin was standing near the door, not close enough for the monster to get him if it returned, but close enough to fire at the monster if it should appear again.

“Okay, the lights should come on right about… now.” The lights started to flicker before turning on.

“There we go, perfect.” The footsteps were fading out.

“Hm, the thing is gone as well.” Everyone shared a glance.

“I say we should go up stairs and get our bows, find Jackie and Geoff if we can, and get Jackie’s grandmother out of here.” The others agreed, apart from Gavin.

“I’m going to make sure that the monster is gone, it might still be down here.” The others paused.

“Gavin, are you sure?” Lily asked.

“I don’t know who or what killed Joann, but I think that monster might have something to do with it, anyways what if we call the ambulance to get Jackie’s grandmother to the hospital then the monster appears? It would kill us all. I am staying down here to try and find this monster.”

“I’ll come down to help once I get something to fight with.” Michael noted.

“No, stay with Lily and the others, I doubt it will kill me but if it does you don’t want Lily to be in the same situation I’m in do you?” Michael paused.

“Are you sure you can handle this alone man?” Gavin nodded.

“Alright, but if you die we’re fucked, you have the shotgun.”

“I won’t die, Joann would never let me live it down if I did.” The others nodded.

“Take good care of Cecil Lily, I’ll be right back.” With that the two groups went their separate ways.

Gavin loaded three shells into the shotgun before pumping it once more, preparing himself for the worst.

He began to walk down the hallways of the basement. Even this made him feel uncomfortable, for god sakes why was there hallways in a basement?

From all the basements he’s ever been in it was mostly a wall less space to put shit in, but this, this was something else. Gavin paused, and sighed.

“I don’t think I’ll find anything in here.” Gavin couldn’t be any more wrong in his assumption.

The footsteps were back, though they sounded distant. Gavin raided his shotgun and walked as quietly as he could, closer and closer to the source of the footsteps. It footsteps seemed to be in a single room, but as Gavin got to the door the source of the noise stopped.

Gavin paused, then pressed his head against the door so he could hear what’s going on inside the room.

There was something else in the room apart from the monster, he could hear panicked breaths and some muffled whimpering.

Fearing that Geoff and Jackie were about to be killed by the creature Gavin turned the door knob and kicked the door open, what he got instead was both much more preferable and awful at the same time.

“Wait, what?” The monster was nowhere in sight, the room itself was painted white, though for some reason there was quite a lot of blood drawings on the walls, all seeming to be some sorts of Asian symbols, probably saying something in a creepy manor, each wall being coated in around twenty symbols, seeming to have some sort of pattern to them, a kind of pattern that Gavin did not recognize, he had bigger problems at hand.

There was one clothing closet in the room, though he doubted there was anything in there. The breathing was present on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Gavin was speechless when he noticed who was on the bed.

“No way.” The figure moaned in return, they really couldn’t do much else.

Gavin slowly walked up to the figure. He didn’t know what to say.

“Where are the keys?” Another little whimper was the response.

Lying in bed, was a naked Joann.

She wasn’t exactly in the greatest condition, there was a couple small tubes attached into her right thigh and her left arm, blood was slowly dripping out of the tubes. Joann would have removed these, but her arms and legs were restrained against the frame of the bed itself. She couldn’t tell Gavin where the keys where or even talk for the matter sense her mouth was gagged.

Gavin frowned as he inspected the (what would normally be a) spectacle that was in front of him, the bottom part of the bed seemed a little wet, and he knew after a couple experiences that Joann sometimes squirted.

Joann whimpered once more as she tried to move, trying to tell Gavin that the keys were in the closet. Gavin noticed Joann’s eyes were looking at the closet.

“Is something in the closet?” Joann nodded her head. Gavin went for the closet, yet another whimper stopped him.

He looked to see Joann was weakly shaking her head.

“What?” He walked over. Joann shook her head again, looking back at the closet.

“Love I can’t get these restraints off you if you don’t want me to open the closet.” Joann frowned, then looked at the gag in her mouth. Gavin paused.

“Wow, I’m an idiot.” Gavin removed the gag.

“What’s wrong love?”

“The monster is in the closet.” Joann managed to weakly let out.

“Okay, just, try to relax, I’m not leaving you here.” Gavin pointed the shotgun at the closet and fired. Sure enough the monster popped out of the now broken closet, somehow.

Gavin pumped as the creature locked eyes with Joann. to slowly began to smile.

“Gavin.” Joann quietly whined.

“I got it love, don’t worry.” Gavin fired once more.

The monster backed away before walking off.

“What the fuck is that thing?” Gavin asked.

“A monster.” Joann answered.

“What happened to you love?” Gavin asked as he walked over to the wrecked closet, picking up a set of keys out of the wreckage.

“I got a little curious, where are the others?”

“Upstairs looking for Geoff and Jackie.” Joann gasped.

“What, does something hurt?” Gavin briskly walked over and began freeing his lover.

“No, no we need to get the others before they talk to Geoff and Jackie, they are not normal.” Gavin looked at Joann curiously as he unlocked the restraints that were around her ankles.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean they are not themselves, something, that monster, turned them into something else.”

“Something else?” Gavin freed Joann’s wrists from their confinement and began to get the small tubes out of her.

“I know what that monster is.”

“You do?” Gavin noticed some gauze warps and some tape. He bandaged Joann’s wounds.

“You need to get out of here.”

“Not without you.”

“I’m just dead weight at this point.” Joann was worried that Gavin saving her would allow what was controlling Geoff and Jackie to find the others, and she didn’t want that.

“Damn it love I thought you died, and now I see you alive and you want me to just save myself?” Gavin put the shotgun on his back with the attached strap.

“Can you walk?” Joann shook her head, eyes drooping, the stress and angst finally being relived from her body, leaving her drowsy.

"i'm surprised I can even talk at this point."

“Okay, where are your clothes?”

“No idea.” Gavin frowned.

"Me being naked should be the least of our worries don't you think?"

“Good point.” Gavin picked his girlfriend up.

“Did Geoff…”

“Gee Gavin, because I normally lounge tied down and cut open on a bed. I mean we do it all the time at home right? What do you think?” Gavin frowned, so the bottom half of the bed was wet after all, Joann’s legs sure felt wet.

He made the side note of thanking the gods for Joann’s sarcasm still being present before beginning to walk out of the basement.

“What happened to him and Jackie?” He looked down to his arms to see that Joann managed to fall asleep in them.

Gavin sighed, he understood, he was feeling exhausted after his panic he couldn’t imagine how tired Joann must be feeling after what has happened to her.

Gavin walked back up stairs, apparently no one has seen eye or, well, anything of Jackie and Geoff, and have heard weird noises coming from Jackie’s grandmother’s room.

It was late so the group decided to sleep together in the living room, that way everyone could take turns guarding everyone else from the monster, though it was really just the lads taking shifts sense Lily knew she wouldn’t be able to protect worth shit and Jen sleeps pretty heavily, and eventually it was just Gavin saying awake sense he insisted on it.

The shotgun was on the coffee table, a pillow and Joann’s head were resting on Gavin’s lap , Joann’s body was warm under a few blankets Gavin got for her. Gavin smiled as he looked down occasionally to watch Joann peacefully sleep.

‘You’ve been taken away from me once, I promise with all my life I will not let that happen again.’ Gavin thought as he lightly stroked the right side of Joann’s face.

He had no idea what was wrong with Geoff and Jackie, but according to Joann, they were not to be trusted, and after what Geoff did to Joann, Gavin was not going to be happy the next time he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update less for a bit, I am not writing sense I am currently feeling under the weather.


	92. The Oni’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann recovers as the others contact an ambulance to get her and Jackie’s grandmother out safely, though Joann has some grim news for the group. Meanwhile, the monster of this mansion is no longer playing around, and calls some, friends, to help it find and kill the group. Will the group manage to escape in time?

“Damn it, still no response.” Michael cursed as he hung his phone up.

“They are fucking nine one one you would think these shit bags would pick up every call they get, but no.” Michael grumbled.

“I’m fine guys, seriously.” Joann tried to argue.“

"Love with all due respect there is no way you are fine after all they put you through.” Joann sighed,

Gavin was right, but Joann felt like they were taking this a bit too far. She felt like all she really needed at the moment was rest, and more importantly a shower, or bath sense she was still too weak to stand, though they were acting like she was going to die or something.

“Fucking, they didn’t respond again.” Michael sighed out in frustration.

Everyone was feeling both relived that Joann was alive, and furious at Geoff for what Gavin said he did to Joann.

“Maybe something big is happening back at the city?” Lily asked nervously.

“I have no idea, now all that’s important is getting Jackie’s grandmother away from a mansion with a killer on the loose, and getting Joann a doctor, she must have lost a shit ton of blood by now.”

“Jackie’s grandmother is beyond saving.” The others looked at Joann curiously.

“Huh?”

“Guys, we need to find a way out of here as quick as we can, are you sure the first responders are not going to help us?”

“I’ve had to have called fifty times while you were asleep and twenty times sense you have been awake, they haven’t responded once.” Joann frowned.

“We might be fucked then.”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked.

“Well, have you guys seen a giant blue monster around here yet?”

“Yeah we saw one in the basement.” Joann nodded.

“Well, there are more of them.”

“Huh!?” Joann paused.

“I think there are only two more, but if one was bad enough, we are fucked now.”

“Mikey are you sure the car won’t start?” Lily asked.

“I mean me and Ray can go check again if you want.”

“Gavin should go with you, what if those things come back?” Joann asked.

“We have bows and arrows, and a whole forest to lose them in, you girls on the other hand don’t really have a lot of space in this room, and sense you and Jen aren’t exactly capable of running I think Gavin should stay with you girls.”

“Just, please be careful guys.” Ray and Michael nodded.

“We will.” With that they walked off.

“Joann what did you mean by there are three of those monsters?” Lily asked.

“Well, I’m not sure how to explain it, but Geoff and Jackie, they aren’t exactly themselves.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“I don’t know to be exact but, they can turn into these, monsters.”

“As in they are the same as that giant blue thing that we saw in the basement?”

“Exactly like that, I know it’s name to.”

“Wait, what? What is it?”

“Well, ‘Geoff’ liked to tease me during that day, and while they were extracting a good portion of my blood they decided to draw some symbols on the wall with it, them being Jackie and the monster. The Symbols were a mix of Chinese and Japanese symbols so I think they were intending on only giving me half of the information, well little do any of you know but thanks to a free software on the iPhone I know some Japanese as well, they were both writing the same thing.” “Which was?” “Jackie was writing ‘warning’, and ‘can’t escape,’ while the monster was writing ‘we are the oni’s, Ao Oni’s.”

“What is an oni?”

“Well, oni generally means demon, and Ao means blue, sense these things are kind of blue I think what’s going on it what there are demons that live in this house, and they must be shape shifters or something. They killed Jackie’s grandmother, Jackie, and Geoff, and in the end made themselves look like Jackie and Geoff, though the grandmother was still mangled and dead like in her bedroom.”

“That would explain why the shotgun’s bullets didn’t hurt them that much.” Gavin reasoned.

“We need to get out of here as quick as possible.” Joann said.

“I don’t think we can go that.” Michael said as he walked in.

“Why not?”

“The cars are not fucking working.” Joann shared a look of fear with Lily.

“Well, we need to find some way out of this place, is walking out of the question?”

“I feel like if we walk out of here the demons would be able to catch up to us, but if we get away in something like a car maybe they would not be able to catch up to us?” The group paused.

“Is it possible that the cars might be out of gas?” Lily asked.

“Well, I know for a fact that we had a full tank.” Ray noted.

“We were near empty.” Michael commented.

“Do you think the there might be some gas in this mansion?”

“If there is it would probably be in the basement.” Joann frowned at this comment.

“The monsters are down there.” Michael sighed.

“Yeah, good point.” The group continued to sit, Gavin pointing the shotgun at the door.

“Should we perhaps walk to the city? We could get fuel, some more ammo for the shotgun, and get Joann to a hospital.”

“But, the demons,” “I don’t think there is any other options love.” Joann frowned, then sighed.

“Fine.” Gavin handed Michael the shotgun.

“Micool you will have to keep watch, I need to carry Joann.” Gavin looked to see Lily was still holding onto Cecil.

“Don’t worry Gavin, Cecil’s safe with me.” Gavin nodded.

“Alright, come on guys, we need to get to the city and get Joann some help before these weird demons have the chance to kill us all.” The group got up.

Joann nervously looking at Gavin. Gavin remembered Joann’s nude state and took off his shirt, and helped Joann put it on. He then gently picked her up.

“Don’t worry love, me and the others are here, those Oni things will not hurt you.” Joann frowned a little, she knew many Chinese and Japanese myths and legends, a demon is not to be messed with, there was nothing a shotgun could do to one, absolutely nothing, it might sting to them, but it could never kill them, the group would be lucky if it even hurt the Oni a little bit, though she didn’t want to tell everyone else that.

The group got out of the mansion, but as they expected, the Oni’s were not going to let them go that quickly. The actual Oni busted through the front door, the Jackie Oni and Geoff Oni closely following.

“Shit, guys run!” Michael opened fire, backing away as quickly as he could while keeping a stable aim on the monsters. Ray picked Jen up and joined the others in their mad dash.

"Michael, forget the shotgun and run!” Joann shouted.

Michael tossed the shotgun at the Jackie Oni before sprinting off with the others.

“It ran out of bullets.”

“Come on guys run run run!” The group continued to sprint, what was odd was that the second they got out of the mansion’s grounds, the Oni’s stopped chasing them.

The original Oni looked at the Jackie and Geoff Oni, having no other choice but to watch their fresh kill escape from their grasp.


	93. Final Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group manages to get Joann help, and while she is recovering the group research about Oni’s some more, and find out why the Oni’s didn’t continue to chase them. Also, farfetched is apparently not a word according to AO3, ha! Also my allergy sickness is dying off so I should be able to rite and post more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story, and the ending will be explained at the end for those who might not understand the open ended ending.

“I wonder…” Lily said aimlessly as she looked out the window of Joann’s room.

“Wonder what dear?” Michael asked.

“Well, isn’t anyone else confused as to why those Oni things did not chase us out of the mansion grounds?”

“Well, I don’t know I didn’t really think about it.” Michael replied.

“Yeah, that was the least of my worries as well.” Ray agreed.

“But now that you mention it, it is interesting.” Jen said.

“Should we ask Joann?” The group looked over to Joann’s sleeping figure.

“No, let her sleep. She needs it.” Gavin said as he held onto Cecil.

“Gavin’s right, Joann’s been though a lot recently, she deserves some rest.” Lily agreed.

“Well, maybe something on Google can teach us about this?” The group took out their phones.

“How’s the patent?” The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

“Still asleep.” Gavin responded.

“Alright, well, due to the nature of what happened I have to ask, do you five know who did this to her?” The five looked at each other, each wondering what to say sense, “Yeah this giant blue demon did this to her” sounded way too farfetched to be taken seriously by almost anyone.

“No.” Gavin said.

The Doctor felt like something was off, though he decided not to think about it too much, it was obvious that the perpetrator was close to the group and they didn’t want to think about it at the moment.

“Alright, thanks for answering anyways.” The doctor started to walk away.

“Wait.” He stopped and turned when he heard Michael call out.

“Yes?” Michael paused.

“Never mind.” The doctor nodded, making a mental note that his last assumption was correct.

“Alright.”

“What were you going to ask him Mikey?” Lily asked.

“I was going to ask why they didn’t answer my calls before, though I think I know why.”

“Why?”

“Well, spirits can interfere with electronics right? They might have had something to do with it.”

“I guess.” The group heard Joann groan a little before opening her eyes.

“Hey love.” Gavin said.

“Hey Gavvy.” Joann said sleepily.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, not great, what are you guys doing?” Gavin looked over to the door to make sure no one else was around.

“We were looking up about those Oni things.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“What about them?”

“We were trying to find out why the Oni’s didn’t chase us into the city, I mean if they are demons they would have a field day in a town right?”

“Maybe the city’s church is keeping them at bay?” Jen asked.

“Not a bad guess.” Joann said.

“Do you know why Joann?”

“Kind of, though I’m not positive if this is correct or not.” Joann looked over to Michael.

“We need to leave asap, please call Ryan and Jack to have them pick us up.”

“Right.”

“So, why did the Oni’s avoid chasing us?” Ray asked.

“Well, this isn’t the confirmed reason why. Though I want to ask you guys a question first, have you ever heard of rituals?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, well the thing is that these, Oni’s can be summoned via a ritual, however there a bunch of different kinds of rituals. I never really delved into the methods of doing one, for obvious reasons, but I do know that one of the effects of one kind of ritual is to curse an area with an Oni, or demon if you will, however the Oni can only stay in the cursed area, it’s bound to the area it curses and cannot feasibly escape after it becomes fully into this world or realm, whichever you decide to call it.”

“So you think those Oni’s are stuck at Jackie’s Grandmother’s house because it was cursed with this ritual thing?” Lily asked.

“Exactly.”

"But, why did it show up to begin with?” Gavin asked.

“No idea, maybe Geoff and Jackie got drunk one night and decided to mess with the toy’s of Majin?” The group looked confused.

“As the old saying goes, those who play with the toy’s of the devil should expect to, in some effect, wield his sword.” With that Michael hung up.

“Ryan and the others are driving here to pick us up now.”

“Alright, awesome.”

“So, why exactly did Jackie and Geoff turn into those Oni things.”

“Well, misery loves company, whoever was killed and possessed by the Oni killed everyone in that manor, and the demons managed to possess Jackie and Geoff.”

“You are certain that those Oni’s cannot chase us to the city right?”

“Of course.” With this new found information the group ‘relaxed,’ in reality they were all worried about how to explain Jackie’s and Geoff’s disappearance to the others, for the next three hours.

Gavin and the others told the Doctor that Joann was well enough to leave, and he thankfully agreed.

So after clearing that up the group waited for Ryan and the others to show up. Gavin however went shopping for something for Joann to wear. There was nothing more than a long car ride to sleep in that was on the groups mind, but that didn’t last for too long.

Before they knew what was happening there was a few screams and beeps from a few car horns.

“What’s going on down there?” Lily turned to check, and what she saw scared her, there, in the city, as an Oni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who do not understand the ending, which I think is everyone sense I am a terrible horror story writer, basically the Oni that was wrecking havoc was the dead man they found in chapter “The Walking Dead.” Though you might be confused, how did a demon leave the mansion grounds? Well, it wasn’t fully present in our realm, or, world, as in to say that it is taking control of the body, but is not completely there yet, which is why it’s body was blue. It was hinted that the dead body was an Oni when Geoff turned, his skin was quote ‘the same color as the dead body.’ The ending is open ended so the reader can decide what happens next, did the gang leave in safety, or did they all die by this Oni creature?


	94. Joann’s Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gal’s noticed that the Hunter’s have been creating their own little heists in GTA V, and they want to join in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in really good shape right now, for I have like, fourteen new prompts for one shots and two new short story ideas, six of the prompts might be heists for the ladies, though we have plenty of content coming up, so I hope you enjoy the heists I have planned for the Gals!

“Alright girls, let’s talk shop.” Joann started as the video began.

“What are we doing Joann?” Lily asked.

“Well, as you probably know by now our lovers have been raising the ruckus in GTA V, and I think it’s kind of unfair that we aren’t helping them out, so today, we are going to be performing a heist.”

“What are we robbing Joann?” Jackie asked.

“Well, we should get code names out first, Jackie, you are Agent Red.”

“Red?”

“Yes, colors, anyways Rachel you are Agent Orange, Gina is Agent Yellow, Jen is Agent Green, Lily is Agent Purple, and I'm Agent Blue.”

“So, why colors?” Lily asked.

“I was going for the rainbow, but then I found out that it’s not purple, it’s fucking indigo, so I say this is operation commoner’s rainbow.” The others laughed.

“Okay, so here’s the plan, the problem with the guy’s heists is that they are playing to nice, there is a lot of cops and we only have one life, that's not exactly fair, so, this is the remedy. Agent Red.”

“Ma’am!”

“You are going to go with Agent Yellow and find us an armored truck, then when we find the truck we will start the heist. Agent Purple, you and me are going to blow up the armored truck with a military tank, thankfully the money will still be intact. Agent Red, you will pick up the cash, don’t worry, because Agent’s Orange and Green will be also in a tank so you have two tanks guarding you. Then once we get the money we all will have to drive over to the train and get onto it. There are plenty of places to lose the cops while on the train so we will be safe there. Once we lose the cops we will need to go to this store and rob it, at this point you might be wondering, how we will escape, we have no mode of transportation, that’s where you are wrong, we have four JNPR colored motorcycles waiting outside. Once we rob the joint we will lose the cops once more and then drive back to my apartment, there we can split up the money, and have a nice party, bevvs on me, any questions?”

“Yes, how do we get the tanks?” Lily asked.

“Jackie and Jen can call them in from Merryweather.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Sweet, then let’s do this.” The group walked out, and started up the game.

“Alright, so, first things first we need to find an armored truck.”

“Should we get the tanks Joann?” Jen asked.

“Agent Blue, and no, we should probably find the armored truck first sense that’s what we are actually robbing.”

“Right, big guns are useless if there is nothing to point at them.” Joann smiled.

“I did teach you girls something after all.”

“Alright, so, should we get masks?” Gina asked.

“Naw, the police won’t see us in tanks.”

“What about Agent’s Red and Yellow?”

“Yea what about Ruby and Yang?” Lily asked. Joann laughed a little.

“Shut your mouth Lily,” Lily pouted, which got a smile and a wink from Joann, to remind Lily that Joann was just kidding around, “and as for Agent’s Red and Yellow, each of them will be driving our black tinted windowed sports cars.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Alright, so let’s go look for an armored vehicle.” The group went their separate ways.

“So, whose vehicles are the JNPR bikes anyways?” Lily asked.

“Oh, we have Gavin, Michael, Lindsey, and Kerry walking about while we use their bikes.”

“They won’t shoot us right?”

“I wouldn’t trust them.”

“I sure as hell don’t.” Rachel said as she put max bounties on all four of them.

“Agent Orange, why would you do that?” Joann asked.

“You know, gives the rest of you girls an incentive to kill them if they get to close.”

“Well, it seems that Ryan’s been a bit of an influence on Rachel.”

“I think I found an armored truck.” Lily said.

“You did?” Joann looked at Lily’s screen.

“No Lily that’s an ambulance.”

“Right, an armored truck.” Joann rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Great Agent Purple, now please find an armored truck that has some money in it.”

“Right sorry.”

“Is it possible to just find one?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah it’s very possible, I’ve done it before.”

“Alright.”

“Agent’s Red and Yellow should go stock up on their weapons before they go hunting, the rest of us just need to find the armored truck.”

“Should we get ammo as well?”

“We have tanks we should be fine.”

“Alright then Agent Blue.”

“So why exactly are we Agent’s?” Gina asked.

“Sounded cool.”

“Is that reason enough?”

“For me it was.”

“Who do we work for?”

“Apparently the Agency of Twenty Questions.”

“Joann I didn’t know you drink vinegar.” Rachel laughed.

“Tastes fucking awful.”

“Wait, have you actually drank vinegar before?”

“Once.”

“Why?”

“Lost a bet, though it wasn’t the worst thing I could have done it was still nothing great.”

“Is there perhaps a way to call in an armored truck?” Lily asked.

“Yeah why don’t I just call Lester.” Joann said jokingly as she pulled out her iFruit.

“Hey, I found an armored truck!” Jen shouted.

“Well I’ll be, fuck you Lester.” Joann hung up.

“Agent’s Red and Yellow are cornering this bitch.” Jackie said as she drove in front of the truck, Gina drove to the side of it.

“Alright, Agent Green let’s call in some tanks.”

“Calling now.” The two got tanks.

“Alright, jumping in.” Joann got into Jackie's and Jen got into her own as well.

“Agent Purple get onto my tank’s turret, Agent Orange get onto Agent Green’s tanks turret.”

“Right.”

“Okay, the heist is now officially starting! Agent’s Red and Yellow I would suggest that you drive away from the armored tank."

“Wait, why?” Gina asked.

“Because of this!” Jen fired.

“Oh god, n,” Gina stopped talking.

“Agent Green you killed Yellow already!?” Joann was stunned.

“Agent Red’s got the money.”

“Alright alright go drive!”

“Why did you kill yellow already?” Rachel asked.

“I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry!”

“Alright everyone settle down, we still have a heist to pull off.”

“Right.” The group made their way to the train station.

“There are a lot of cops.” Lily said.

“Don’t worry they’re not going to stop two tanks.”

“But what about us outside gunners?”

“Ah arugh!” Rachel shouted as she was shot and killed.

“Agent Orange’s gone silent.”

“Fucking, get out, the train’s coming!” The four jumped out and onto the train.

“Jackie disperse the money, the rest of us three will protect you.”

“Alright.” The other three started unloading.

“This is for Orange and Yellow you sons of bitches!” Jen shouted.

“Alright I gave you girls your share.” Jackie ran over to help.

Lily was unloading with her pistol and pistol whipped Jackie sense she got to close.

“NO RED!” Lily screamed.

“Agent Purple!”

“She got to close!”

“Damn, why did they put in that melee option!?” The girls waited as the train went into the tunnel, they thankfully lost the cops.

“Okay, wow we lost half the team already.” Joann sighed.

“Should we even go for the convenience store?” Lily asked.

“We have to, revenge the others.”

“Yeah I agree with agent Green, we need to avenge the others.”

“Okay, come on this is the store I think.”

“How do you know Agent Purple?”

“A very nice man who is not named Michael is standing next to it with four bikes.”

“Is that because his name, is Micool?” Lily laughed.

“Yes exactly.” The girls got out of the train and ran over to the convenience store.

“You know…” Joann started up.

“You are not pulling off a Ryan.” Jen pointed a shotgun at Joann.

“No no, not that.” Jen put away the shotgun.

“If I get the bounty that's on Micool, do I have to share it?”

“I don’t think you can share it.” Jen said.

“Ah, well, I won’t kill him then.” The three walked into the store.

“Hello sir, I would like to by a gimmeallthegoddamnmoneyinyourfuckingcashregisterplease.”

“How did you say it that fast?” Lily was surprised.

“I know right? Joann could be a rapper with how fast she just talked.” Jen agreed.

“I talk fast, now then, gimme all the god damn money in your mother fucking cash register please!” Joann shouted.

The man dropped the cash. Joann picked it up.

“Let’s go girls!” Joann ran out, Lily did the same, though the store cleric killed Jen.

“Agent Green, NO!” Joann pulled out her shotgun.

“You son of a bitch Micool, you sold us out didn't you? You must die!” Joann killed Michael and collected the bounty.

“Lily go go go!” Joann shouted as she jumped onto Lily’s motorcycle.

“Where are we going!?”

“I’m setting a way point don’t worry.”

“You shot him in the face!”

“He sold us out he needed to die!”

“I thought Rachel was the girlfriend of the creepy guy.”

“Gavin is not creepy okay.”

“Fuck, I’m getting shot!”

“Keep driving I’m trying to hold all them off!” The two drove to the apartment.

“There we go, into the garage!” Joann drove in.

“Joann accept my request to go in!”

“Request accepted.”

“Oh god I’m being shot up!” Lily appeared into the garage.

“EY!” Both Joann and Lily shouted.

“Team Sweet Flower made it!” Lily shouted joyfully.

“Here’s your half, now let’s go upstairs to get some bevvs, this was a somewhat successful heist!”

“Fucking hell Jen I didn’t even get to do anything.” Gina said.

“I’m so sorry Gina I didn’t think.”

“Of course you didn’t think.”

“What happened to you Rachel?” Joann asked.

“I died in the tank, I think the helicopter shot me down."

“You weren’t aiming for it?”

“No we had a lot of opposition on the ground.”

“Lily’s got to watch where she’s aiming.” Jackie noted.

“Or you could watch where you’re walking.” Lily adviced.

“It doesn’t matter to much, in the end the heist was successful and more then one person lived.”

“Right, and the next one will be hopefully better?”

“Hopefully, let’s stop!”


	95. Down South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Ray start off the night well, though the mood gets killed, now it’s up to the other ladies to explain to Jen, what exactly is an Australian Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is our first smut chapter, I will try to write some more for the sake of understanding HOW to even write these. I mean I have no idea, not a single clue, I didn’t even know written porn existed until I stumbled upon… I think it might have been here were I found out actually… yeah… NO REGRETS!!!

“Man, what a long day.” Ray sighed as he stepped into the house. Jen had that day off.

“Hey cutie, where are you?”

“In the bedroom.” Jen responded with. Ray smiled.

“Alright, be right there.”

“Shower first.” Ray chuckled, Jen was probably in bed by now, he had stayed pretty late so he and the others could get some things recorded for when Michael and Lily go off for vacation and Joann endures the awkward reunion with her parents in order to introduce them to Gavin.

“Right, I’ll be there momentarily.” Ray walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

He put on his pajamas and walked over to the bedroom, though the door was locked.

“Cutie? The doors locked.”

“Did you shower?” Something was up, and Ray was eager to find out.

“Sure did.” There was a pause, then a click of the lock.

Ray waited until he heard Jen’s figure lightly plop back on the bed, then he opened the door.

Jen was laying down on the bed, the only thing on her body was a pair of green lace under garments. Ray grinned.

“You feeling comfortable?” Jen smiled a little.

“I’ve been putting some thought into it.” Ray knew Jen was referencing their recent adventures with sex.

Ray wanted to stop using condoms sense both parties wanted a child, yet at the same time Jen wasn’t sure if she wanted a child yet or not. Ray suggested the pull out method sense it’s semi usefulness of preventing a child would make it a gamble, and Jen wasn’t sure about it.

“Yes?”

“I guess we can try your idea.” Ray smiled.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jen shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know, I’m open to trying something new tonight.” Ray smiled as he began to rub Jen’s inner thighs.

“Oh are you?” Ray asked.

“Oh yes I am.” Jen moaned out as Ray began to slowly undo Jen’s bra with one hand, still messaging her thighs all the while.

“How long have you been laying here, waiting for me?”

“Um, is this including during you where home?”

“No.”

“Maybe fifteen or thirty minutes?”

“Did you get this idea while you were waiting?”

“I might have been mulling it over yes.” Ray got Jen’s bra off, then went for the panties, though when he removed those he looked up and noticed that Jen was pouting.

“What’s wrong Jen?”

“Come on, I’m fully naked and you haven’t taken anything off yet, that’s not fair.” Jen whined, though a couple digits entering her effectively stopped her whining.

“No worries cutie, that’s coming soon.” Jen lightly wrapped her arms around Ray as he curled his fingers.

“Oh god.” Jen moaned out.

“You said you wanted to experiment tonight right?”

“Please?”

“Why not try out an Australian kiss?” Jen held in a giggle.

“What?”

“It’s French kiss Ray.” Ray shook his head.

“No, that’s with your mouth.” Jen looked confused.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Ray took off his shirt and laid down, putting Jen onto his lap.

“I thought you called this the reverse cow girl last time.” Ray chuckled, though before he and Jen could continue he got a call from Gavin.

“And the mood was killed by the moron.” Ray said.

Gavin needed help moving something tomorrow after work, though by the time Ray hung up Jen was already snuggly sleeping under the covers.

“Oh well, next time.” Ray smiled and joined his lover in sleep.

* * *

“Hey Jen, you texted me?” Joann asked as she and Lily walked into Jen’s office.

Joann noticed Jen was blushing, and she smiled.

“What sex act do you need to know about now girl?” Lily laughed a little.

“How do you know that’s the problem immediately, and how do you know this much?”

“Answers, one, Jen always blushes when she asks me questions about sex, and two, when you have had as many boyfriends as I did, and the men I slept with afterwards to spite them to a surprisingly well effect, before Gavin that is, you would know quite a bit about this field as well. So anyways, what’s up Jen?” Jen was just about ready to hide inside her hoodie again.

“What’s an Australian kiss?”

“A what?” Lily asked.

“Neither of you know what that is?” Both Jen and Lily shook their heads.

“Hey girls, what’s going on in here?” Gina asked as she poked her head in.

“Do you know what an Australian kiss is?” Gina’s face went pink at Jen’s question, she and Jack were recently in Australia, and she had just learned what it was then.

“Um, well anyways I was just wondering, I’ll see you girls some other time?” With that Gina promptly walked off.

“She must have found out recently.” Joann giggled.

“What is it?” Lily asked.

“So you know how French kissing works right? You kiss and play around in the other person’s mouth with your tongue?”

“Yes.” Both Jen and Lily stated.

“Well, now imagine that, but you are most likely naked, and sitting on your lovers face.” Both girls looked confused.

“As in he’s doing exactly what he would do when he is French kissing you, but with your vagina.”

“I’m not sure if I understand.” Jen said.

“Well, hm, does Ray finger you?”

“God I love it when Michael does that.” Lily said.

“Yes.”

“Okay, now imagine, instead of Ray’s fingers being possibly deep inside you, it’s his tongue.” Jen paused.

“Oh, oh!” Joann laughed.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, Ray was going to try it yesterday, but Gavin killed the mood.” Joann laughed a little.

“Well, you still have tonight, right?” Jen nodded.

“Well, get your sex on tonight then.” Jen smiled then nodded.

* * *

“Hey cutie, did you see my, oh,” Ray walked into the bedroom to see Jen was brushing her hair, Ray’s sleep ware was next to her. Jen turned and smiled.

“This isn’t about you being naked first last night is it?” Jen laughed a little, then shook her head.

“But if you were to be so kind and get onto the bed I mean, standing offer man.” Ray smiled.

“Oh come on dear, I’m naked and you haven’t even taken anything off yet, it’s not fair.” He jokingly mocked.

“Well, why don’t you strip me then?” Ray grinned.

“With pleasure.” Ray took off Jen’s nightgown and pulled her on top of him.

He started to work with Jen’s bra as Jen quickly slipped off her panties.

“There, better?” Jen asked.

Ray smirked.

“Not quite yet.” Ray pulled Jen up to his chin.

“You wanted to try something new yesterday.” Jen gasped as she felt Ray’s tongue play with her lips (not the mouth lips.)

“Do you want to try it today instead?” Jen’s response was to press down when she felt like Ray’s tongue was in the middle of her lips, and she was pretty accurate.

“Oh god.” Jen moaned out as Ray did his work. Ray looked up curiously at Jen.

“Keep going Ray.” Jen’s legs buckled, and she full on sat on Ray’s face. Ray didn’t mind, not one bit. He lightly started to move, eventually getting Jen to lay down on the bed.

“Aw, why did you stop?” Jen asked as Ray removed his tongue from inside her vagina.

“Are we going to do that all night?” Jen paused.

“I guess not, it’s just that it felt really good.” Ray smiled.

“Then this will feel even better.” Ray made sure Jen wasn’t looking down, then got the actual sex on.

“Time for the trade mark,” “Oh god, Ray!” Ray chuckled.

“You like saying that a lot during sex don’t you?” Jen was too busy moaning to respond.

“So what about that Australian kiss, is it a keeper?”

“Please.” Jen said before another moan came out. Ray was slightly confused.

“Please, what?”

“Please.” Another moan.

“What?” Jen lightly grabbed Ray’s manhood, as to tell him to stop for a second.

“Yes cutie?” Jen caught her breath.

“A, yes it’s totally a keeper, B, please stop talking, concentrate on fucking me more.” Ray smiled.

“Can do.”


	96. Lily’s Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second heist has began, Joann’s was somewhat successful, though Lily has barely played GTA V, how will her heist go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when your parents talk shit behind your back about you, call you useless and good for nothing when you make even the smallest mistake? Like supposedly dropping a new spoon into dirty water in the sink? Something as small as a fucking spoon. Well, I fucking don't that's for sure, and these A/N are never supposed to be personal, but this time it is, seriously, the two people you would expect not to judge or talk shit about you behind your back, and my parents do, I'm so sick and tired of it all, #FuckMyParents

“Welcome back everyone, everyone other then Joann it’s a miracle that the hospital was able to get you girls back on your feet, are we all ready for a new heist?”

“Damn straight we are.” Joann said.

“Alright, so this time we are robbing a continence store first, no armored truck this time around, and as an added safety measure I check Jen’s purse before they let her out and removed all her explosives.”

“Thank god.” Gina said.

“So you where who stole my explosions…”

“Okay, so to start the heist off I am going to rob this continence store, I have no idea what the name is sense I don’t play GTA V all that much.”

“I play a lot and don’t know the names at all.” Joann said.

“Same here.” Jen agreed.

“So, I’m going to rob this joint alone then drive off to the beach. Rachel, Jen, this is where you two will pick me up via a boat and we will attempt to lose the cops.”

“Alright.”

“Once we do lose the cops, Jackie,” “Yes boss?”

“You will be flying a Cargo bob, Joann and Gina will be your side gunners. You will fly down and pick us up, then fly to some random store and drop the boat in front of the shop, then I will rob it. Afterwards I will get back on the boat and we will all fly up to the Maze Bank, bevvs on me. Any questions?”

“Can the Cargobob even pick up a boat?” Jackie asked.

“Well if it can pick up a motorcycle by stabbing through the person riding on it then I think it would probably pick up a boat.” Joann argued.

“Right, okay, then I’m good.”

“How are you getting to the beach?” Jen asked.

“I’m driving Nora’s motorbike.”

“Okay, then let’s do this.”

“Wait!”

“What Rachel?”

“Code names? And what about masks?”

“Well, the cops would expect us to go that, so what if we don’t use codes names? They will think our real names and faces are code names and maskes.”

“Makes sense to me.” Lily smiled sheepishly.

“It did? In reality it’s because I’m like level four and can’t buy masks yet.” Rachel laughed.

“That works to.”

“Okay girls, let’s begin!"

* * *

 

“Alright then, you girls know what to do, let’s get to it.”

“Me and Rachel are going to get a, a boat.” Jen said through a yawn.

“Get in the car Jen.”

“Huh?”

“If you’re tired you can take a quick nap in the car if you want.” Jen laughed.

“I’ll get in the car, though I’m not tired enough for a nap.”

“Suit yourself.”

“So, can we use personal boats?”

“I don’t see why not, if we are not going under secrecy so we might as well be able to use everything we got. Oh god!”

“Whoa, Lily no!”

“Did she die?” Jackie asked.

“Well, this is pre heist so she is not permanently dead.” Joann explained.

“What happened Lily?” Jen asked.

“My terrible driving that’s what. Okay girls, I’m getting up to the store now, how is everyone doing?”

“We are currently flying towards the store.” Jackie said.

“Rachel has just called up the boat, we are making our way over now.”

“They’re making their way down stream, crushing dreams judging things as they seem.” Joann sang out.

“Oh god, Joann this isn’t drunk karaoke.” Gina said.

“Girl please, I am a goddess an drunkin singing.” Joann said happily.

“That’s one way of put it.” Gina laughed.

“I’m doing great Lily, thanks for asking, how are you?” Rachel asked.

“I’m doing good, just parking my car.”

“You park your car in this game?” Joann asked.

“I do, don’t know why, it just seems appropriate to do so.” Lily shrugged her shoulders.

“You do as well Joann.” Jackie said.

“Only if I can drift into the space via power braking and turning when I’m going like a hundred plus.”

“That sounds like it would look awesome.” Lily said. “And it normally does, though there are the times when some douche b kills me right before I drift into the spot and blows me up.”

“Do they have to pay anything when they blow up a bifta?” Jen asked.

“You know I have no idea, though I think they might have to pay like nine hundred something or other.”

“Why do you still use your bifta anyways?” Gina asked.

“You kidding me, though I love my Elegy’s speed and all my motorcycles sense they are awesome I prefer my bifta because then I get to drive a dune buggy. Anyways being level thirty six only allows you so many cars sense the most cash I’ve ever had ever was like two hundred thousand and it takes like a million to get the good cars.”

“It does?” Lily was surprised.

“Yup, I know, it sucks right?”

“Yeah kinda.”

“Whoa, watch out Rachel, rock!”

“Oh, thanks Jen, you know you are a real good side driver.”

“You’re a pretty good driver in general.”

“Aw, it seems like Jen and Rachel are acting all lovely together, does this deserve a team name?” Joann asked.

“I think so.” Jackie agreed.

“What would our team name even be?”

“I feel like, maybe… no idea.” Joann gave up.

“What about team Getaway sense they are the Getaway drivers?” Jackie suggested.

“I like that idea.” Gina agreed.

“Okay, it’s a thing now, Jen and Rachel are now the official getaway drivers, and their Team name is Team Getaway.” Jen blurst out laughing at Lily’s comment.

“Alright, I can deal with it, do you have any objections Rachel?”

“None that I can think off.”

“Alright then, Team Getaway it is!”

“Speaking of getaways, we are in position.”

“Alright then, heist is starting right about, put the money in the bag you bitch!”

“Lily remember to kill the cleric this time okay?”

“I thought you or Jen would.” Lily grabbed the money.

“Sorry sir!” Lily killed the cashier and ran out and back onto her bike.

“God, I’ve got three stars!”

“Drive to the beach quickly!”

“I am!” Lily drove over, though she drove right into a rock, launching her into the air.

“Holy shit!” Lily screamed. She landed in the boat.

"How did I do that?" Lily asked.

“Rachel step on it!”

“No wait Lily needs to get in.”

“She is in!"

“Lily press the Y button!”

“Fourth wall braking!” Joann added into the chaos.

“Okay I’m sitting down."

“Drive Rachel drive!”

“I am, someone take out the helicopter!”

“All I have is a pistol!”

“This is why you should play more.”

“I know Joann, oh god it’s going to land on us!”

“I shot it down, Jackie pick us up!”

“Okay, I’m flying down to grab you girls!” Jackie flew down and latched onto the middle of the boat.

“Lift it!” Gina shouted.

“Oh god we have three stars!” Joann added.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.”

“Suck it LSPD, the Achieve Gals are on the loose!” Jackie flew over to the next store.

“Okay girls, dropping you now.”

“Wait, Jackie,” Joann was too late, Jackie had already released the boat.

“What Joann?” “Do you think the boat will,” an explosion and three loud shouts cut her off.

“Never mind, that answers my question.”

“Oh shit, okay, that’s not exactly to bad, Joann you are robbing the place.”

“I don’t know, that place looks like a death trap.”

“That was a fluke, your safe don’t worry.”

“Well, if the nurse says its safe then it has to be.” Jackie landed, Joann ran out of the cargo bob and ran into the store.

“Give me the money mother fucker!”

“Okay Jackie, gave you a way point.”

“Thanks for the money, I’ll give you the equivalent in bullets.” Joann unloaded a full clip of combat mg ammo into the man.

“Oh god, I’ve got four stars!” Joann ran out and back into the cargo bob.

“Fly Jackie fl, argh!” Joann was killed.

“No, there goes the money!”

“We still have the stars!”

“You son of a bitch Joann!”

“Isn’t she the daughter of a bitch?"

“Gina that isn’t nice to talk about Joann’s mother like that!” Jackie lifted the cargo bob.

“I’m just talking about the saying!”

“But you just called Joann’s mother a bitch!”

“I don’t even know her!”

“Well you will meet her soon when we recover her daughter’s body later.”

“Why would we recover her body!?”

“So her family can bury her that’s why!”

“Oh god, I’m going to di,” Gina stopped talking.

“Oh fuck, I have no gunners, and I have four stars!” Jackie continued to fly.

“Fuck it, Lester, fucking, how much money does this cost?” Jackie paid the thousand bucks.

“Fuck it, tell the cops I’ll hire some hookers to suck them off later. I want to live.” Jackie landed on the roof.

“Wait, I’m broke, now I owe Lester money, creepy, uncle, Mr. Diddles? Fuck no I’m not having any of that!” Jackie ran and jumped off the Maze Bank roof.

“And I’m FREE FALLING!” Jackie splatted on the ground.

“Well that was a successful heist.” Jackie said sarcastically.

“I had no idea boats would explode like that.” Lily said unhappily.

“To be fair no one other then Joann even thought about it."

“Speaking of why did you need to unload a full clip into the man?” Gina asked.

“I don’t know, seemed fair.”

“You died because of that.”

“YOLO!”

“So, are we all in a prison bus now?”

“Well, no.”

“What did you do Jackie?” Joann asked.

“Well, I don’t have enough to pay for some hookers to suck off the cops to they will forgive us…”

“Oh god, so what did you promise them instead so we don’t go to jail?”

“I told them that one of you would pay for the hookers instead.” Joann laughed.

“That’s a lot better then what I thought you would have us do.” Lily said.

“Well either way that heist was a gong show, hopefully the next heist will be even better, let’s stop!”


	97. Immersion: The Rooster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immersion starts its third season, and this, is their first experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another immersion idea someone wanted to see, so I’m writing one based on what this person wanted to see, this is a full episode, and the lines mean a change in scene, also, the title is a play off of the game XCOM: Enemy Within, sorry that the end is kind of rushed, I was running out of ideas.

“Ah strategy games, I don’t care how old you are, like 2d side scrollers now matter how old you are you probably have played a strategy game, like Pokémon for example, however unlike 2D side scrollers strategy games are pretty complicated, like the most recent XCOM game, a tactical strategy game in which there are some pretty weird mechanics such as being able to completely shoot through obstacles with something a weak as a pistol, or being able to kill someone who was hiding behind full cover, and none of them were exposed to your gun fire, or missing someone who is directly in front of you, though that wouldn’t happen in real life, or would it?”

* * *

“Well, here to help us test it out, are the Achievement Hunters, and the Achieve Gals yet again.”

“Are we all the new lab rats?” Jackie asked.

“Better not be.” Geoff commented.

“Oh man, Geoff’s full of the vin right now.” Joann laughed.

“So, what are we doing today Brunie?” Lily asked.

“Today all of you are going to help us simulate a tactical strategy game, that being said you guys are going back to paint balling each other.”

“Well, at least I know not to flop into bushes this time around.” Joann joked around.

“A tactical strategy game? What’s that?” Jen was confused.

“It’s like turn based strategy, but it’s on a battlefield that your characters move around and fight on.” Jen was still confused.

“That’s right Ray, and due to the recent XCOM game we have been a little curious on how a battle like that would work in the real world, so, are you guys ready to do this?”

“How would we simulate a tactical strategy game anyways, they only get to move a certain amount of spaces, how are we to simulate that?” Burnie smiled at Joann’s question.

“Simple, red paint, and a lot of it. We’ve made a grid like system with this paint that you guys and gals will be using as your movement tiles.”

“Movement tiles?” Lily asked.

“Basically we have, how many tiles is there Burnie?”

“Seven per move and you have two moves.”

“Right,” Joann looked back at Lily,

“So we get to move seven tiles in the battlefield, and we get to move on any titles adjacent to the tile we are standing on.” Lily nodded.

“Okay, let’s get to the armory, it’s the Hunters versus the Gals.” The group walked into the same armory they had for the last simulator.

“Okay, so you guys will have the choice of a primary weapon, a pistol, and some kind of equipment. The primaries are the normal sniper rifle, assault rifle, or shotgun, the equipment are grenades, smoke grenades, med kits, and extra armor.”

“So, how much hp do we have? We need to know that stuff Burnie.” Burnie nodded, Joann did have a good point.

“Every primary does four points of damage, the pistols do two, the grenades do twenty because it’s a fucking grenade, those things should really be one hit kills, the med kits restore eight of your hit points while the extra armor gives you a bonus eight, you start out with forty hit points.” Joann nodded.

The groups equipped themselves, then walked out to the new arena.

“Alright, both sides get to opposite ends of this ravaged highway.” The two groups took their sides.

“It’s ladies first.” Burnie called.

“Alright, so, have any of you played any game like XCOM before?” Joann asked. Everyone other then Rachel and Jackie shook their heads.

“Right, well, it’s kind of simple, me, Joann, and Jackie can explain, we are going against our lovers in a tactical strategy game, these red tiles show us where we can walk, we get two actions per turn and can walk seven tiles per action. Like so.”  Rachel walked seven tiles behind a large moving truck.

“That was my first move, now, I can move again, like so.” Rachel walked seven more tiles to hide behind a sixteen wheeler.

“And now my turn ends.”

“However, moving is not the only thing you will do in this game,” Joann started, then took her first action. She walked seven tiles behind the same moving truck Rachel hid behind.

“That’s my first move, so now, my second action can either be to move again like Rachel did,” Joann aimed her paintball gun, “or I could use either of my weapons.” Joann fired, she managed to hit Gavin from across the map, putting his hp at thirty six.

“Hm, well from what we can tell tactical strategy’s aiming system is not entirely true, in one of those games Joann would not have been able to fire and hit that far away from the opponents tile.” Burnie noted.

“There is one more thing you could do.” Jackie said. She walked seven tiles over to a wrecked car and hid behind it.

“Don’t forget you have equipment with you.” Jackie pulled out one of her three grenades and tossed it. It exploded in the middle of the field.

“That takes up an action though.” The three others nodded.

“Okay, you girls ready?” “Sure am.” Lily walked next to Joann, then walked over to a pickup truck with an open door and hid behind the door.

Jen walked over to Joann, then walked over to a hole in the ground and used it as a trench. Gina walked over to Joann, then had Joann help her climb up to the top of the moving truck. It was the Gent’s turn.

The Gent’s spent their turns hiding behind a few different cars.

“Those don’t look like they would grade high cover.” Joann noted.

“Huh?” Lily asked.

“It doesn’t look like those cars will guard them all that much.”

“Should we flank them?” Jackie asked.

“Good idea, you should bring Jen with you, Lily you should follow Rachel, me and Gina will pin them down from here as snipers.”

“Alright, come with me Jen.”

“Okay, let’s go Lily.” The Gal’s turn was simple.

Gina helped Joann up to the moving truck which conveniently had a few large boxes for the Gal’s to hide behind. Joann took her second turn to fire at Gavin once more, putting his points at thirty two.

“Gina, something you should know, if you fire that counts as your entire turn.” Gina nodded, then fired at Jack, though she missed.

“Gina managed to miss, so maybe it’s just Joann’s eagle eye that helped her to hit?” Burnie asked Gus.

“It’s her special ability.” Gus joked around.

“Wow, I actually like that. I give Joann credit for that.”

“Not me?” Gus sounded disappointed.

“Nope.” Rachel and Lily moved behind another large truck as their turn while Jackie and Jen moved to Joann and Gina’s left, both hiding behind an SUV.

The Gent’s took their turns to advance towards Gina and Joann, though Gavin stayed back to fire at Joann, Joann hid her head back behind the crate she was hiding behind, dodging a paint ball.

“For the most part it seems that the cover system that some tactical strategies have are holding true to their word.” Burnie noted.

“Bollocks.”

“Can’t hit me.” Joann said in a mock tone before stepping out of cover to fire another shot at Gavin, reducing his health to twenty eight.

“Wah boldly hell!” Gina fired as well, though she still managed to miss hitting Geoff.

Lily and Rachel moved over to a truck and hid behind it. Jackie and Jen went to the other side and hid behind a normal car. The four opened fire, hitting Michael and Jack.

“So, is there something we forgot to tell the group?” Gus asked.

“Indeed there was, we have some NPC’s played by a bunch of scientists, and they will jump in right about, now.” The NPC’s entered the fray, managing to hit Lily, Jack, Joann, Jen, Ray, Ryan, and Geoff.

“Jesus, who are these guys?” Joann asked Gina.

“No idea.”

“Huh, maybe they are NPC’s.”

“What does it matter, just shoot them!”

“Right.”

“It seems like the group are focusing more on the NPC’s now.”

“Oh wait, look over to Lily.”

“Fire in the hole!” Lily tossed a grenade into the mess of Hunters.

“Bloody hell!” All of the Hunters where hit.

“Spread out guys!” Geoff shouted.

“It seems like the guys are panicked or something.” Burnie said.

“The NPC’s are having a field day out there.” Gus stated.

A few NPC’s had pinned down Jen and Jackie with a barrage of gun fire.

“Girls focus on the guys.”

“But Joann.”

“No buts, Jen, Jackie, hunker down or something.”

“Right!” Jackie helped Jen down and the two got into full cover.

Joann fired, quickly ‘killing’ one of the NPC’s. Joann fired and killed a second one.

“Wait, why is she firing still?” Gus asked.

“In the Zone mother fuckers!”

“Oh I get it, Joann’s got an ability.” Burnie said.

Joann killed the third NPC, then fired at Geoff.

“Fuck yeah.” Joann said as she hid back behind cover.

“I’m glad that your on our side.” Gina said.

“Alright, bring out all the NPC’s!”

“Wait, what?” The NPC’s got back up, and a fresh batch walked into the arena.

“Fucking, zombies!” Joann shouted.

“Zombies!?” Jackie repeated.

“Gals, regroup!” The next few turns seemed to be the two groups gathering into their spate condensed groups.

“What are we going to do?” Gina asked.

“Well, I mean four of us are hiding on the moving truck, we have good cover, we can take out the shooting enemies while the two on the ground shoot at the zombies.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Though everything went to a complete shit show.

The two gals, Rachel and Jackie, on the floor were over whelmed, and so was half of the guys. The others killed all the NPC’s, though they just kept coming back as zombies, even the killed players came back as zombies (though they weren’t exactly scripted to do so.)

“This is why the zombie apocalypse fucks everything and anything up.” Joann explained as she sniped Gavin, removing his last four hit points.

“Bollocks!” Gavin fell off of his perch, the ‘zombies’ underneath were sure to catch him so he didn’t actually fall.

“So, is this just a camping party?” Lily asked.

“I guess?” Lily and Jen fired at Geoff, though both missed.

Gina hit Jack, putting him down at eight hit points.

“We’re all low on health aren’t we?” Lily asked.

“I don’t think so, well, I’m at full still.”

“Fire in the hole!” Jack tossed a grenade.

“I’m dead.” Lily stated.

“They did focus on you for some strange reason.” The grenade exploded.

Lily screamed before falling off the moving van, being safely caught by the NPC’s. Jack tossed a grenade as well.

“Well shit.” Jen stated, dying as well. “It’s two versus two now.” Joann said.

“I’m low on health, it’s going to be just you in a minute.”

“How do you know?”

“Geoff has one more grenade, and Jack doesn’t.” Gina took out her last grenade as well.

“Two can play that game!” She threw one over at Jack.

“Domestic violence!” Jack shouted jokingly before being killed.

“Sorry Jack, it’s just a game though right?” Joann hit Geoff, his life was at twelve.

“Your times over girls!” Geoff threw a grenade, though Joann still stood.

“What!?”

“I have four hit points left!” Joann sniped Geoff.

“Damn it!” Geoff fell down.

“Woohoo, I win!” Joann pumped one fist into the air.

“Huh, but how am I going to get rid of all these zombies?” Joann reloaded her sniper rifle.

“This might take a while.” Joann unloaded into the crowd, thinning the ranks until she ran out of ammo.

“Son of a bitch.” Joann paused.

“Well, YOLO MOFO!” Joann jumped into the crowd.”

“Well, it seems like the match is over.” Gus said.

“It’s been over for a while now, the zombies weren’t even scripted.” Gus and Burnie walked down to the shooting grounds.

“So everyone, what have we learned today?”

“Joann really has an eagle’s eye.” Geoff stated.

“Zombies kick fucking ass?” Joann asked.

“Domestic violence is a real and present problem in lab experiments?” Gina asked.

“Well, it seems like none of you have learned anything about this experiment.”

“We needed to learn something?” Joann asked.

“No sense you are just the lab rats, though we have learned how accurate some tactical strategies. However sense one side sucked a lot less then the other, this week science is awarded to, the Achieve Gals.”

“Oh, oh! What do we win?” Lily asked excitedly.

“You Gals win some newly stocked paint ball guns and a lot of ammo to shoot your lovers with.”

“Wait, what?” Geoff asked.

“Better start running boys!” Jackie said as she loaded a paintball gun.

The video ended with the men all running away from their lovers, who where mercilessly unloading on them.


	98. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets bored during a black out, how can Michael keep her entertained?

Lily sighed.

“What’s wrong dear?” Michael asked.

“I’m bored.” Michael nodded.

He understood. It was currently Saturday and the city of Austin was having a big thunder storm.

Nether Lily nor Michael had a fear of lightning or thunder so everything was alright, the only problem was that the power was currently out, and Lily was getting bored. She had already read all the books she owned, and didn’t feel like rereading any of them at the moment.

Lily’s phone was dead as well sense her battery was shit and she was playing power demanding games on it.

Michael’s phone was still powered up, though they we not going to use it in case someone called, they would still have a working phone in that case.

Lily’s iPad died to an oddly similar case as Lily’s phone, and obviously none of their videogame consoles or TV’s would work, so there was not electronic entertainment such as videogames and TV shows.

There wasn’t too much for the two to do, and Lily was terribly bored.

“Well, we could play cards.” Michael suggested.

“Like?” Michael paused.

“I don’t know, maybe poker?” Lily smiled.

“Only if it’s strip poker.” Michael chuckled.

“It seems like one of our hobbies huh?”

“Well, when we have nothing else better to do sure.” Lily thought about it.

“Hm, well, okay I guess.” Michael chuckled.

“You do remember how much you suck at poker right?” Lily blushed a little.

“Well, I mean, you say my body is sexy, so you don’t mind, right?” Michael smiled.

“Your body is very sexy, and I would never mind seeing it without clothing.” Lily smiled a little.

“Okay, then strip poker it is I guess.” Michael took out a deck of cards.

“So, are we adding any extra rules into this game?” Lily looked curious.

“Extra rules, as in what if I lose after I’m naked I have to finger myself until I have an orgasm or something?” Michael paused.

“Well, I mean if you want to I mean… well what I meant was should we make it fairer and have it so you strip for every two losses?” Lily thought about it.

“Knowing me if you want to make it fair it would have to be for every three losses.” Michael nodded.

“Fine, but if you do lose one after your naked you have to finger yourself, in front of me, laying on the table, until you give yourself an orgasm.” Lily paused.

“Is it too late to jokingly ask Joann if she has a dildo?” Michael paused.

“No, why?” “If I have to do something like that might as well you know?” Michael smiled.

“It has to be your fingers dear.” Lily nodded.

“Fine, is there anything else if I lose more after that?” Michael paused.

“I mean, do you want something else after that?”

“If I’m fucking myself Mikey you might as well jump in on the action after.” Michael grinned.

“Was planning on it dear.”

“However.” Michael gave Lily a curious expression.

“If you lose.” Lily had a little grin on her face.

“You will have to give me an Australian kiss.” Michael smiled.

“I don’t know how that’s a punishment.”

“So having me fuck myself on a table is a punishment? Having me be naked for a day and going some serious kinky shit with me would be more of a punishment I guess.” Michael laughed.

“Good point.” The two started to play, though thanks to Lily’s major handicap it was pretty close, both were completely naked, and it was down to the last game.

“Sorry dear, but I think you’re about to lose.” Michael said.

“You’re bluffing.” Lily knew he was right though, she just had junk.

“Well, one pair!” Lily pouted.

“I lost to one pair?” Lily showed her cards, all junk.

Michael’s grin was rather devious.

“Alright dear, get on the table.” Lily did as instructed.

Michael put one of Lily’s hands on her vagina, and her left hand on her left breast. Lily looked down.

“Can we allow a blow job as well?” Michael chuckled.

“No dear, your bet was just to fuck yourself.” Lily pouted, though Michael wasn’t moved.

“Fine.” Lily let out in a very exaggerated tone.

She lightly inserted two of her fingers into her entrance. She moaned out as her legs spread a little more.

“Fuck yourself a little harder dear.” Lily looked up to Michael.

“You didn’t say I had to follow your orders.” Michael chuckled.

“Good point.” Lily added a third finger, and pressed in a little deeper. Michael continued to watch as Lily fucked herself on a table.

“This beats Game of Thrones doesn’t it?” Michael asked jokingly.

“You kidding me, how many times have we fucked after a sex scene came on?” Michael smiled.

“I lost count.” Lily went a little faster, eventually bringing herself to a climax.

“You said only one, right?” Michael smiled.

“I mean, if you want to fuck yourself again your more than welcome to.” Michael went down and spread Lily’s legs again.

“Actually, it was kind of cruel for me to make you pleasure yourself when it was obvious you wanted to pleasure me, how about we do a little…” Michael’s voice trailed off as he began to lightly lick at Lily’s vaginal lips.

“Oh, oh Michael.” Michael grinned, then lightly put Lily’s right hand on her right breast.

“Don’t worry dear, I’ve got this handled.” Michael penetrated Lily with his tongue, curling it and unraveling it as he did his work.

Michael looked up to Lily as in to ask her, ‘how does it feel?’

“You never did this trick with your tongue before!” Lily gasped out.

“I’m proud of you dear, you normally only want to cum once.” Michael said as he took his tongue out.

“Aw, that felt so good though.” Michael picked up his horny wife and carried her over to the bathroom.

“This is why I denied you permission to give me a blowjob.” Lily looked at Michael curiously.

“Shower sex.” Michael said.

“But, isn’t the water cold?”

“Oh, the power was restored roughly five minutes ago.” Lily nodded.

“Okay, though you’re cleaning my body for me.” Michael laughed.

“It would be boring if I wasn’t allowed to anyways.” Michael turned on the shower water.

“What kind of water dear?”

“Warm please.” Michael turned it to warm water.

“Alright, then let’s clean you up.” Michael lifted Lily up a little.

“You know what I have in mind, right?” Lily positioned Michael’s manhood.

“Lower me.” Lily was lowered so Michael’s penis was inserted into her vagina.

“Oh, oh yeah I got it right.” Michael let Lily lightly put the front of her body against a wall.

“Alright dear, do your work, I’ll wash your back.” Lily started to fuck herself on Michael’s manhood, gasping and moaning as Michael continued to wash her back. He removed his manhood to momentarily wash her front.

“Are we done?” Lily asked. Michael kissed her on the lips.

“Course we aren’t.” Michael kissed Lily’s neck and continued to pepper little kisses down until he got to her right breast.

“Do you want to me to wash your boobs extra?” Lily paused.

“Sure I guess.” Michael grinned, then began to massage them.

“I never knew you knew how to massage boobs Mikey.”

“Well, you never asked me to.” Lily smiled.

“Wow, your nipples are perking up.” Michael chuckled.

“Don’t they do that when the woman gets turned on?” Lily asked.

“No clue, but it’s cute.” Michael washed off Lily’s chest area and continued to pepper little kisses on her body until he locked lips with her womanhood.

“Like the rest of me?” Lily moaned out. Michael chucked.

“Like the rest of you.” Michael continued to kiss and play with Lily’s vagina as he continued to wash her legs. Michael began to lightly massage Lily’s thighs once he was finished washing them.

Lily groaned a little as she legs gave way.

“Oh god, your making my knees weak.” Lily moaned out.

Michael looked up, then put his hands on her ass cheeks, pressing her body closer to him.

“Can you even breathe?” Lily asked.

She felt Michael nod, which was basically his nose rubbing against her clitoris. Lily let out a loud moan, her legs fully buckling.

“You know, know that I put some thought into it, I don’t think your actually cleaning me if you are going to fuck me some more.” Michael grinned, then got Lily up against a wall and reinserted himself into her.

“Well let’s get you settled first.” Michael began to thrust forward.

“Oh my.” Lily gasped out.

“This feel good Lily?” Michael asked.

“A wall is not exactly the most comfortable fuck spot.” Michael chucked.

“Well, would you like it if I got a chair in here or something?” Lily openly laughed.

“Just fuck me you fool.” Michael sped up.

“Anything for Mogar’s Queen.”

“Did you name your dick that or something?”

“Well, I mean it is a giant hairy beast.” Lily burst out laughing, though a quick and loud climax stopped her laughing.

“Jesus, I wonder what the neighbors are thinking.” Lily said as she caught her breath.

“Fuck them, the only person that matters to me right now and always will matter to me just came in my arms.” Lily smiled.

“Though it’s not fair.” Michael looked curious. Lily got down onto her knees.

“I mean I got two orgasms, you didn’t even get one.” Lily gave Michael a cute little grin.

“And besides you still have to wash my hair.” Lily began to give Michael a blowjob.

“It’s kind of hard to wash your hair while your heads moving.” Lily didn’t stop. Michael smirked.

“Though I guess I’ll find a way around it.” Michael did quite the impressive job at washing her hair before ejaculating into Lily’s mouth.

“Oh, yuck.” Lily spat out.

“Sorry dear.” Michael said.

“No, it’s okay.” Michael stopped the water and dried off.

“You going to dry off dear?” Lily paused.

“My legs are weak.” Michael laughed.

“I fucked you that hard huh?”

“Call me a lightweight, I’m sleepy.” Michael smiled, then began to dry Lily off.

“You know, sometimes I wonder why I haven’t gotten a nose bleed yet.” Michael said as he picked his wife up, carrying her over to the bed.

“Why would you dear?” Lily asked sleepily as Michael laid her down.

“Because,” Michael got some clothing on and joined Lily back into the bed.

Lily knew Michael had other things to do so she didn’t mind him not wanting to stay in bed with her for a little bit while she napped.

“You’re just too damn cute.” Michael said as he tucked Lily in.


	99. Case of Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen gets tired one night and needs to use the bathroom, what exactly happens, and how well can her bad leg handle falls?

“Hey cutie.” Ray greeted as Jen walked out of the bathroom, she had just taken a shower.

“Hey Ray.” Jen said as she walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

“Whatcha going?” Jen asked.

“Just playing some GTA V.” Jen nodded, then looked to the screen.

“You’re such a high level, I’m only like level seventy.” Ray chuckled.

“That’s still a high level cutie, I mean you have a tank right?” Jen paused.

“Yeah, though I’d prefer a jet.”

“Are you a good flyer?”

“Well, no not really, but the jet’s are still fun to fly.” Ray smiled.

“They sure are.” Ray exited GTA V.

“Ray?” Ray got up and popped in Plants versus Zombies Garden Warfare into the Xbox.

“You wanna play?” Jen smiled, then nodded.

Ray grabbed the second controller for Jen before walking back over to the couch.

“Here you go cutie.”

“Thanks Ray.” The game started up.

“So, garden ops?” Jen nodded.

“I suck at the actual multiplayer.”

“You’re not as bad as you say you are.” Ray selected his peashooter.

“I guess I’m not bad, but everyone else is just better than me.” Jen picked her cactus.

“Well that’s to be expected when most people online are hardcode gamers, you’re a great gamer for being a casual one.” Ray insisted.

“I guess? I don’t know, but if you don’t mind can we stay with Garden ops?”

“We’ll do whatever you want cutie.” The two continued their gaming spree.

“So, I’ve been meaning to tell you slash ask you something.”

“What’s up cutie?”

“So you know how I wear these short nightgowns to bed recently?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Joann’s been meaning to bring me shopping with her sometime soon so I can get something like that to wear during the day, you think you would like that?” Ray put a hand on Jen’s left thigh.

Jen looked at Ray to see he was giving her a warm smile.

“I like the nightgown don’t I?”

“Yes.”

“If you want to get some dresses or short skirts I would never mind seeing you wearing them, you’re really cute, and you should know I think that after how many times I’ve told you, wear what you feel like, I’ll always still love you.” Jen smiled.

“Okay, well me and Joann were going shopping probably this Thursday, though you should stay home, I want it to be a surprise.” Ray smiled, then nodded.

“Sure thing cutie.” Jen looked back at the screen.

“Aw, I died!” Jen pouted over to Ray, who kissed her as a response.

“Did that make you feel better?” Jen continued to pout.

“I can’t feel anything if I’m dead Ray.”

“Well I’ll revive you, I just need to,” Ray was cut off as he died as well.

“Die as well apparently.” Jen giggled a bit.

“We died together, I’ve heard that that’s romantic.” Ray looked at Jen curiously.

“Who said that’s romantic?” Jen shrugged her shoulders.

“Forgot who.” Ray and Jen looked back to the screen.

“So it would be romantic if we were right next to a cooked grenade is what that person is saying, right?” Jen shivered.

“I would rather not think about that.” Ray nodded his head.

“Right, sorry.” Eventually the two switched to Netflix to watch a movie, and as usual Jen fell asleep in Ray’s arms.

Ray chuckled a little, Jen always wanted to cuddle when they were watching a movie, and apparently his body heat got Jen comfortable, and sleepy.

Ray lightly picked Jen up and carried her over to the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and continued to watch the movie there.

“Ray?” Jen sleepily asked, soon realizing the soft bed she was laying on.

“Did you,” Ray smiled, then lightly pet Jen on the head.

“You fell asleep, you should sleep some more if you are tired.” Jen nodded, then rested her head back onto her pillow, pulling the blanket over her.

She went to snuggle up to Ray, and Ray put his arm over Jen. Ray grinned.

“You comfortable there cutie?”

“Loads.” Jen responded sleepily.

“Okay.” Ray bent down to kiss Jen on the forehead.

“Good night.”

“Good night.” Ray finished the movie and went to bed as well.

Around four hours later Jen woke up, and she really needed to use the bathroom.

“Ray.” Jen lightly poked her boyfriend, though he didn’t wake up.

“Ray, I really need to pee.” Jen poked him a couple more times, though that didn’t help, he was out like a Snorelax.

Jen sighed.

The problem that Jen was having was that she needed to use the bathroom and their only current working bathroom was on the second floor, and the bedroom was on the first floor.

Sense Jen’s bad leg absolutely HATES things that would need her to force all her weight into it, such as getting up from bed and walking up and down stairs, she needs Ray to basically carry her.

“Ray’s out like a light bulb, I guess I’ll have to do this myself.” Jen removed Ray’s arm from around her and slowly got up, using her good leg to stand up.

She walked over to the staircase, then paused.

“Hm, how am I going to do this?” Jen paused.

“If Ray saw this, I don’t know what I would do.” Jen got down on her knees and began to slowly crawl up the stairs.

‘This would be so embarrassing if anyone knew I did this.’ Jen got to the top, then slowly stood back up. She walked over to the bathroom and did her business.

“I’m going to have to get a whistle or something to wake up Ray when things like this happens.” Jen thought aloud, in her tired state she completely forgot about the stairs.

“Oh shit!” Jen screamed before as she tumbled straight to the floor.

“Ow.” Jen groaned out.

“Jen? Where are you?” Ray was vocally worried.

“The stairs, owww.” Ray ran over.

“Jen, what happened?”

“I fell down the stairs.”

“Did you go to the bathroom?”

“I tried to wake you up, but you were out cold.” Ray frowned.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Ray lightly picked Jen up and walked back to the bedroom.

Ray lightly lifted Jen’s bad leg.

“Ouch!” Ray nodded, then let it rest on the bed with the rest of her.

He looked to see Jen had a couple tears in her eyes.

“It hurt that badly huh?” Ray was really concerned at that point.

Jen looked like she was about to cry.

“Do you think the doctor’s would be open at this point?” Jen shook her head.

“No, I don’t think it’s broken, it just hurts a lot.” Ray nodded.

“I know this is going to make it worse, but I need to check.” Jen looked up at Ray pleadingly.

“I’m sorry cutie, but wouldn’t you rather know if your leg is broken or not?” Jen paused, then nodded.

Ray started to lightly move Jen’s leg around. Jen was squeaking in pain sense she was trying not to shout in pain.

“It doesn’t look like it’s broken for fractured, thank god sense this leg is a lot more fragile than the rest of you.” If Jen wasn’t in a lot of pain she would be questioning what Ray meant by calling her delicate.

“Do we have anything to num this pain?” Ray thought about it.

“I don’t know.”

“Call Gina.” Ray nodded.

“Ray, it’s like four in the morning, what’s wrong?”

“Jen fell down a flight of stairs.” Gina paused.

“Knowing her leg’s previous trauma this is no laughing matter, okay, I understand why you called me, it’s not broken, right?”

“No, it’s intact, though Jen’s in a lot of pain.”

“Do you have any pain killers in the house?”

“Well, we have Advil.” Gina paused.

“Give her like, four pills I’d say, the pain should die out within the hour, then get her to sleep. I can’t help to much, but you should check with her doctor tomorrow okay?”

“Alright, thanks a lot Gina.”

“No problem, see you later.”

“Probably not, me and Jen are taking the day off tomorrow, mind telling Geoff what happened tomorrow?”

“Will do, good night, or morning I guess.” With that the two hung up.

“What did Gina say?”

“Be right back.” Ray got up and grabbed the needed materials.

“Here.” Jen took the medicine.

“Your leg should stop hurting by the hour according to Gina, then you should rest, we’re taking the day off so your doctor can take a better look at your leg, okay?” Jen nodded.

“I’m so sorry about not waking up Jen,” A kiss on the lips stopped him.

“I should have shaken you awake, it’s not your fault Ray.” Before Ray could argue Jen closed her eyes, slowly but surely falling asleep.

Ray stayed awake by her side, reminding himself to get something loud for Jen to wake him up with should he not wake up when something like this happened again.


	100. A Quick Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the title says it all, we made it to chapter 100, three figures! That's not a small accomplishment mind you. It might sound simple if you don't write a lot, but it most of the time isn't.
> 
> Anyways this chapter is written in script format, I don't know if that is legal here at AO3, it wasn't in Fan Fiction which was how my most popular fan fiction was deleted, but if it is not legal here someone please tell me so I can modify that chapter to better suit the legal-ness of this site.

Joann- We hit 100 chapters?

Gavin- Sure did love.

Lily- It's been quite the ride...

Jen- We've been poisoned,

Ray- Mutated

Rachel- Kicked some Torchwick ass

Ryan- Got mad with science

Geoff- Got mad with not science

Michael- Been married

Joann- Had a child

Jack-Even been chased by three demons

Lily- Wait, Jack you weren't there

Jack- Or was I?

Jackie- Anyways the point is that we have made it this far as a group, and it's all really thanks to you, the reader

Joann- Oh yeah, we forgot about those reader insert chapters!

Lily- There is still only 68 freckles on Michael's back by the way

Jackie- I think we are side tracking again...

Gina- Don't forget about the Let's Play's we've made

Joann- Or the heists

Jackie- Are we going to get back on the main track?

Joann- Why, it's not like we are running a mile what track does it matter?

Lily- Anyways the main point is that this chapter is a chapter written to thank the reader, all four of them, for liking the story so far, and how the fact that they liked the story has really helped the progression of this story.

Ray- It's been 100 chapters and you might think that we are over

Jen- But that is not even close to being the case

Joann- We have roughly ten chapters in the making and eight more thanks to the next short story, we are not going away any time soon.

Ryan- So we all hope that you have liked this story so far, we've had a lot of laughs, and I think we're going to have some more.

Geoff- So thanks for reading the story, and-

Kirby- Prepare yourself, there is still more to come

Joann- Ah, random author appears! *grabs Pokeball*

Kirby- Aw nuts...


	101. Such a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Gavin’s AC brakes in their bedroom, and Gavin isn’t hiring anyone to fix the AC any time soon, how will Joann convince him to fix the AC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I feel like Joann and Gavin will be the couple in this story that's into the weirder things in sex, also one of Joann's ex's is mentioned in this chapter, and even though it won't be a short story, I have a few more chapters related to Joann's past ex's. Anyways if people are uncomfortable with things like kinks then it's best not to read this chapter, though it's only mentioned it's best not to read it if it makes you uncomfortable.

“I really hate you sometimes, you know that?” Joann huffed an annoyance as she walked out of the bedroom and back down to the living room.

“What’s wrong love?” Gavin asked with a slight smirk on his face.

“You know what’s wrong Gavvy, I hate the heat, and our AC broke, I asked you to call the people who made that piece of shit so we can get someone to fix it, and yet it still doesn’t work.” Gavin paused.

“Why don’t you call them?”

“I wanted you to call them, it’s been a little while sense it broke.” Gavin frowned.

“I forgot the number.”

“Bull shit you forgot.” Joann huffed once more before sitting back down on the couch.

“This couch is nowhere near as comfortable as the bed is.”

“I’ll call them tomorrow.” Joann put Gavin’s phone in his hand.

“Call them now.” Gavin frowned.

“I forgot the number.” Joann rolled her eyes and put in the number.

“There, gosh why are you so insistent on, keeping the AC broken, it wouldn’t cost too much to fix it.” Gavin got onto the phone with the company and Joann went to shower.

Eventually the night went to the late hours. Gavin slept in the warm bedroom while Joann decided to sleep in the much cooler living room.

Joann sighed as she got up from the couch.

“Not comfortable enough.” Joann turned off the living room’s AC and walked up stairs.

The hot Texas air was doing what it does best, being very fucking hot.

Joann shook her head as she lightly climbed into the bed.

“Love?” Gavin asked sleepily.

“The couch is comfortable and all, but that’s when you’re sitting, not lying down.” Gavin nodded, then fell back asleep. Joann laid in bed.

“This is way too hot.” Joann thought a loud.

She got up. Gavin woke up.

“Love, what are you,” Gavin paused as he watched Joann strip.

“I’m just taking my clothes off.” Joann explained before slipping back into bed.

Gavin smiled, then began to take his clothing off as well.

“Gavin?” Joann asked, though a hug from him made Joann stop talking.

“You’re so beautiful, did I ever tell you love?” Gavin asked.

“I haven’t counted, but yes, you have told me this before.” Gavin began to rub Joann’s lower back.

“Gavin, what are you.” Though her question was answered when Gavin decided to lift one of her legs.

“Oh, so is this why you decided on not replacing the AC?” Gavin chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Joann lightly took Gavin’s arms off of her.

“Well, as punishment you are not allowed to touch or fuck my body until we get the AC back.”

“Aw, but love.”

“No buts Gavin.” Gavin sighed.

“You ask a lot of me love.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Gavin grinned.

“Of course I wouldn’t.” Joann smiled.

“I guess I’ll allow you to cuddle with me, but not fuck okay?” Gavin frowned, though Joann cuddled up to him and was a sleep soon after.

Gavin began to sweat, not because it was hot, but more or less sense he was trying his hardest not to sexually touch his girlfriend.

Joann knew Gavin wasn’t going to be able to resist for long, she made the punishment knowing this, she liked it when Gavin was being teased, he fucked her a lot harder when she teased him, so in a way she knew Gavin's punishment wasn't an actual punishment.

“Sorry love, but.” Gavin lightly got out of the cuddle, and put Joann’s left leg on top of his right shoulder.

“I don’t think I can resist this for long.” Gavin began to rub Joann’s upper thighs.

“Gavin?” Joann sleepily asked as she ‘woke up.’

“Sorry love, but you teasing me is not very nice.” Gavin began to rub a little harder.

“Gavin.” Joann moaned out.

Gavin ignored his lovers comment and went to feel her sides.

“Gavin please.” Gavin paused.

“Please, what love?” Joann lifted her leg and got up. She lightly pushed Gavin onto the bed and sat on top of him.

“If you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me.” Gavin smirked.

“Well,” Gavin rolled over, getting on top of Joann. He put her leg back up on his shoulder.

“Perhaps we should have a bit of patience young lady.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“Not this again.” Joann groaned out.

“Well love.” Gavin started as he pounded his man hood into Joann’s entrance.

Joann let out a soft moan as Gavin started his work.

“What Gavvy?” Joann asked.

Gavin didn't speak, he just continued his work.

Joann’s moans became more frequent, and more intense, it was obvious that she was reaching her climax, though right when Joann was at the tipping point, Gavin stopped.

“Gavvy.” Joann whined.

“We don’t always get what we want.” Gavin finished what he was trying to say before.

Joann frowned, then got off Gavin.

“Denial, man that sucks.” Gavin lightly pulled Joann back on top of him.

“Who said we’re done?” Joann paused.

“If you deny me one more time I’ll just give myself an orgasm.” Gavin laughed.

“Well then I’ll have to tie your arms down won’t I?”

“What if I kick you while you’re doing so?”

“Well then I’ll just have tie your legs down first won’t I?” Gavin got out from under Joann, though Joann lightly pulled him back onto the bed.

“No, you’re just going to have to stop denying me. Anyways we don’t have anything for you to tie me down with at the moment.” Gavin smiled.

“You’re cute when you whine though.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“What am I like when I’m angry?”

“Scary, like utterly terrifying.” Joann laughed a little.

“Then you don’t want to deny me again, I’ll get scary.”

“Or cuter.” Gavin began to rub Joann’s entrance.

Joann laid down on top of Gavin, beginning to moan once more.

“Why don’t we find out, it’s like gamboling.” Joann frowned.

“Yes, and like gamboling the chances are more in the favor of losing, so the chances are more towards me getting angry at you for doing this.” Gavin continued to his work.

“Well, that’s a risk I’m not exactly willing to take.” Gavin rolled, putting Joann down onto the bed. Joann laid down, though Gavin lifted her by the waist, putting her ass in the air.

“We’re not done yet love.” Gavin said as he reinserted himself into her vagina.

“I would kill you if we were done already.” Joann stated through a few moans.

“You ever wonder how sex feels if you were the opposite gender?” Gavin asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it feels really damn good as the woman.” Joann replied.

Gavin smiled.

“Want it to feel better love?”

“You holding back on me Gavvy?” Gavin started to give it his all.

“Oh god, you were!” Joann squeaked out.

She felt herself being lifted up, Gavin put one hand firmly on her left breast.

Lightly feeling it as he continued to, for lack of better words, pound Joann's vagina into a wet mess.

“Come on love, we were having a good conversation.” Gavin teased as he used his second hand to roughly rub and play with her clitoris.

“I, I can’t.” Joann tried to talk, though she was just moaning to damn much.

“Should I slow down?” Gavin asked.

Joann shook her head.

“Alright, if you insist.” Gavin started to rub circles around her sensitive joint.

“Oh god!” Joann moaned out, she looked up at Gavin.

“Love, I hope you’re about to climax.” Joann smirked, she knew what this statement entailed.

Joann nodded her head, lightly removing Gavin’s hand from her breast.

“Alright, then let’s get this done.” Gavin sped up a bit.

Joann moaned, pressing the top half of her body into the bed.

She climaxed, though lightly pushed Gavin off before he climaxed.

“Love?” Joann smirked, still recovering from her rough orgasm.

“You haven’t played with me enough to earn an orgasm.” Gavin smirked before pinning Joann’s arms to the bed.

Joann smiled eternally, that was sure to get Gavin in a more commanding attitude. She liked seeing him like that, she was generally who called the shots so it was at the very least kind of interesting to see it the other way around.

“Who earns things in between us love?” Joann looked away.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Joann said innocently, though Gavin’s fingers reentering her got her to moan out once more.

“Who love?” Joann felt Gavin enter a third finger, fucking her rougher, faster, and deeper.

“I, I don’t know.” Joann teased out, though Gavin’s full manhood being shoved back into her got her to moan loudly.

“Okay okay, I earn, not you.” Gavin smirked.

“That’s right love, though I guess you’ll have to be disciplined won’t you?” Joann gave Gavin a sly smile.

“I don’t think you have the equipment to do such a thing.” Gavin stepped up in speed.

“I don’t think I need any.” Joann squeaked in response before smirking.

“Well then I guess I’ll keep forgetting.”

“I’ll get a nice doggy leash and handcuffs for you tomorrow, and maybe even gag, what do you want engraved into the collar?”

“How about Gavin’s a bitch?” Gavin sped up, quickly bringing Joann to a second climax.

“I’ll remove the a, okay love?” Joann lightly pushed Gavin off her.

“Love?” Gavin asked.

Did he perhaps take it too far and not realize it in the moment?

“I don’t think you should jizz into me, we don’t have a condom.” Gavin smirked, of course he didn’t, Joann seemed to like everything he’s done to her sexually so far.

Gavin pinned Joann’s arms onto the bed again.

“Then suck my nob love.” Joann smiled.

“Fine sense you were nice enough to give me two orgasms.” Joann playfully licked at Gavin’s, um, nob head I guess, what the fuck would Gavin call it anyways?, then began to give him a blowjob.

“There we go love, see what happens when I do something nice?” Joann gave Gavin a very light bite, more like a tiny squeeze.

Gavin groaned before Joann continued, quickly giving him his climax as well.

“Aw, done already? I could have gone for a third orgasm.” Joann said teasingly.

“Man, I can’t wait to see you with a leash on, listening to my every command.” Gavin said, pressing his fingers back into Joann.

“Gavvy, please stop.” Gavin looked concerned.

“No worries, you didn’t offend me of anything, it’s just boring if you aren’t going to be able to fully fuck me that’s all.” Joann stated, she went to get up, though Gavin took his fingers out of her to hold her down.

“Gavvy?” Gavin was pretty sure Joann wouldn’t mind doing what he had in mind.

“Swallow love.” Joann paused.

“That’s such a whore thing to do though.” Gavin didn’t let go.

“I’m your girlfriend Gavin, not your whore. I mean I can four play and role play being your slave as long as you know outside of sex I will not do anything like that, but seriously, let me go.” Gavin still didn’t let go.

Joann knew he was surprisingly the dominant one when it came to sex, and even though she was the submissive one most of the time, this time she wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Gavin, I’m going to pee on the bed if you don’t let me go.” Gavin paused.

He knew when Joann threatened to do something like that she was not pleased with what he was doing. Gavin released Joann’s wrists.

“Good boy,” Joann got up, then used the sink.

“I didn’t have to use the bathroom anyways.” Gavin grinned before lightly grabbing Joann’s neck.

“So you’re lying to me are you?” Joann frowned.

“I absolutely refuse to swallow, I hate it, worse than denial in my opinion.” Gavin nodded, and released her neck.

“Okay, I’ll know not to deny you an orgasm or tell you to swallow next time.” Joann nodded.

“Thank you for actually respecting my likes and dislikes, sense none of my exes did.” Gavin watched as Joann laid down in bed once more.

“Should we still fix the AC love?” Gavin asked as he got into bed as well.

He went for his clothing, though Joann’s embrace for a cuddle was more important in his eyes.

“Yes, you kidding me if you wanted me to be naked more often you could ask.” Joann snuggled up to Gavin.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Gavin asked.

“I always slept naked before dating you, I was afraid that gave off the whore aura so I decided to sleep with clothing on when I started dating you.” Gavin smiled a little.

“Is it more comfortable for you to sleep without clothing?” Gavin looked down to see Joann was blushing, she slowly nodded her head.

“Alright, well this is going to get interesting.” Gavin smirked as he lightly put a hand on Joann’s ass.

“Yeah, when we have a kid I know I’m going to start wearing something again.” Gavin nodded, then began to lightly run his hand through Joann’s hair.

“It’s nearly two in the morning, get some rest love.” Joann smiled a little.

“Yes sir.” Gavin grinned.

“Are we going kinky next time or something?” Joann smirked.

“Well, you did say you were going to put a doggy collar on my neck and handcuff me next time, so yes I would say being your bondage slave is a bit kinky.” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Though if that was a joke it’s for you to decide, though remember this. I hate denial, swallowing, anal, and if you’re going to try and use plugs or beads it really depends on how I’m feeling and how well you turned me on when asking, leather outfits, masks sense those are creepy, and people with foot fetishes. I can do just about anything else, and have done just about everything else.” Gavin nodded.

“Was it that psychopath that got you to try the bondage shit out before me?” Joann paused, that was quite the long time ago, was it freshman year in college when it happened?

“He even had a cage for me if that answers your question.” Gavin frowned, though a kiss from Joann stopped that frown.

“Though I know you won’t do that, anyways I’m tired, good night.” Joann got comfortable, then fell asleep in her lovers arms, making a mental note to buy a new AC as to make sure Gavin wouldn’t try to break the AC on purpose.


	102. Rachel’s Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s Heist was a complete gong show, so how exactly will Rachel’s fare? Will she do her husband proud and murder everyone? Or will she play nice and make a legit heist?

“Okay, let’s get down to business.” Rachel started.

“To defeat the Huns?” Joann asked.

“No, Jesus, they did bring me daughters when I asked for sons.”

“Oh wow, shots fired to us all.” Jackie laughed.

“Alright ladies, let’s get serious, because this time, we are not fucking around.”

“Alright, so what are we going to do this time around? Rachel?”

“Simple, we are getting our revenge on those coppers while we make a few bucks in the process, we are going to hit a total of, as many stores that it takes for us to get four stars.”

“Four stars? Do you plan on dying?” Jen asked.

“Well, no, Jen.”

“Yes Rachel?”

“We are not Team Getaway, this time around, we are Team Explosion Nova.”

“Oh wow, that sounds way cooler.”

“Indeed it does, so here’s what we are going to do, we are going to be in a tank, sense last time didn’t go to well I’ll pilot the tank, you’ll be the top gunner.”

“Can do.”

“Jackie, Gina.”

“Yes?”

“One of you will be the getaway driver while the other will be doing all the robbing.”

“Alright.”

“I call robbing.” Jackie said.

“And finally last but certainly not least, Team Sweet Flower.”

“Yes?” Joann and Lily asked in unison.

“You girls will be starting the whole heist off.”

“What are we doing boss?” Joann asked, pretending to smoke a candy cigarette.

“Seriously though, don’t smoke, it’s bad.” Joann said to the camera.

“Right, well anyways you girls will be starting off the heist by stealing two jets.”

“So, if we don’t steal them we die?”

“No, we’ll start once you girls are safe, don’t worry.” Joann nodded.

“How do I steal a jet?” Lily asked.

“We’ll get to that in the video. Anyways, we get to four stars, fuck around and kill the cops long enough to get to five stars, then we get to over here.” Rachel pointed to an area.

“This is where the train goes underground, we’ll go here, lose the cops, then we drive over to the rollercoaster. We split the money, and go on a fun ride, any questions?”

“Codenames, masks?” Jen asked.

“We really don’t need either anymore sense Lily’s heist kind of blew our cover out of the water.”

“Right.”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

…

“Alright, is everyone ready to heist?” Rachel asked.

“Let’s do this.”

“Okay, so Jackie I’ll have you call in the tank, I’ll stay by it. Jen I want you to find any store you want, and we will rob that one first. Jackie, Gina, assist Joann and Lily on their quest to take the jet’s, distract the military personnel while they escape.”

“Right.”

“Jen’s picking the first store?”

“Yeah, I really don’t care where we rob so it’s up to Jen where we go for the first one, we’ll play it by ear at that point.”

“Right.” Jackie said.

“Alright, come on girls go, we’ve got you covered.”

“Alright, Lily follow me.”

“Okay, where are we going?”

“Just follow me, no time to explain.”

“Okay.” Joann ran past a jet.

“Go to that jet, press Y, do you know how to fly?”

“Vaguely.”

“Okay, then fly.”

“Sure.” Lily got into the first jet and flew off.

Joann jumped into a second one and flew off.

Jackie and Gina both died, though they were allowed to respawn.

“Okay, I’m in the clear.” Lily said.

“I’m good to go.” Joann said.

“Right, then get to Jen, she’s got the store.”

“We’re coming over now.” Jackie said as she got into Gina’s Entity.

“Not making your way down town?” Joann asked.

“No, anything but that.” Rachel said flatly.

“Aw, but why not?”

“I think one improvised version of that song is not needed.”

"Yes, boss, sorry boss.” Rachel laughed a little.

“You can make an improvised version of another song right?” Joann made a dramatic unhappy sigh.

“It’s just not the same.”

"Alright, here we are, is everyone ready?”

“For the most part yeah.”

“Okay, well, what’s up?”

“We’re just making our way over.”

“But you two are in jets, how did you end up behind us?”

“Lily’s flying around like a crazy woman.”

“Sorry, just trying to get the hang of it.”

“Alright, well, we’re as ready as we’ll ever be.”

“Alright, then Gina you are free to rob the shit out of this place.”

“Alright, then hey clerk, give me the fucking money!”

“It’s on you bitches!” Gina grabbed the money.

“The cops are here!”

“I got them!” Rachel fired with her cannon.

“Come on, let’s get to another location.”

“But, we need to lose the cops first.”

“You do, just keep driving!”

“Okay!” Gina sped up.

“Whoa Lily, watch where your diving.”

“Flying.”

“Okay, sorry, Lily watch where you’re flying!” Joann shouted the last part.

Lily had flew in a loop, and collided right with Joann.

“AH!”

“FUCK!” Both fell silent.

“Shit, shit!” Gina shouted.

“Did Joann and Lily die?”

“Lily collided with Joann it seems.” Jackie said.

“Did you plan that Rachel?” Jen asked.

“To level with you, I did, Joann’s a loose cannon and Lily’s a bit unskilled, we needed to get rid of them to insure this heists safety.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Rachel continued to blast cops out of the teams way.

“What are we going to tell Team Nice Dynamite? Team Sweet Flower is no more!”

“That doesn’t matter to much right now, run, I cleared the path!”

“Okay.”

“Wait, no!” Rachel pressed the trigger once more.

“WHOA!”

“RACH,” Both Gina and Jackie fell silent.

“Rachel!”

“I saw another cop car!” Jen was pretending to panic.

“Jen, calm down.”

“They’re fucking dead Rachel, again!”

“They’ll come back don’t worry, it’s like Kenny from South park.”

“That’s not a comforting thought!”

“Look, let’s not panic right now. Let’s just get to another store.”

“Can we rob one if we have stars?”

“No idea.” The two drove over to a new spot.

“Try robbing them."

“Okay!” Jen got out, she ran to the door, but Rachel blew her up.

“WHY!?” Jen shouted before dying.

“Okay, Lester, tell the cops we’ll call the same girls to service them, okay?” Rachel was no longer wanted.

“Okay, I’ll level with everyone, and the girls as they watch upon me from the grave. This is was meant to happen, Ryan didn’t murder the boys, and he’s known for that shit, so as his wife, who isn’t known for that shit, I decided that I’ll murder all the girls, but you know, I’m feeling really guilty about this.” Rachel went to the kill yourself function.

“I can’t fucking believe I need to pay to do this shit.” Rachel took the easy way out. It was silent until the outro came up, then the video ended.


	103. From Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft AU! A small village inside Minecraftia has encased inside it an abnormal creature. One day a woman is sent to investigate, however what she finds surprises her. Can she crack the confusing case of the animal and set it free? Or will it stay forever trapped under its owner’s house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story we introduce Point Of View (POV) into the story, nothing to big, just a minor change into how the story is viewed.

**Lily’s POV**

“Alright, I should be near the destination by now.” I said as I continued walking in the vast open world.

_Lily was five foot eight with long blond hair, there were pink and black highlights on the ends of her hair. She was wearing a purple mini dress, a black jacket, and boots._

I looked around to try and get my bearings straight.

I was told that this city would stick out like a sore thumb.

“Whoa, that’s one tall building.” In the distance I saw a huge building.

It was probably built as high as it could be, now I see what the boss meant by this city would stick out like a sore thumb.

I work for an agency that helps protect innocent animals.

No, we’re not PETA, our organization helps new Minecraftian’s know what mobs are safe and what mods aren’t.

We also constantly try to research any new mobs we hear of.

My mission today is simple, there is a citizen of this city that called an agent from my business about an already known mob, and I was the agent who was sent.

Honestly there were two different conversations over the phone.

The first one was with a man who claimed he trapped this mob for everyone else’s good while the second conversation was with another man who wouldn’t stop yelling free something twenty thirteen.

Though I’m not sure what the second man meant I sure was curious about what this mob could possibly be. Eventually I got up to the giant building and walked around it.

This hardly was a city, it seemed more like a man made village if anything.

The first thing I saw was a bear and a creeper, so maybe that was what was bothering the citizen, though I would have hoped they would know how to fight off some simpler mobs.

I took out a diamond sword, I suppose that won’t really hinder my job, I still need to get rid of them.

I ran forward, quickly disposing of both the mobs by two swift back stabs, thank god Joann taught me the basics of combat.

“Whoa what the fuck?” I turned around to see an armored guy, a biker, a fancy guy wearing a tuxedo, and a man wearing a black shirt and a kilt.

“What, didn’t you call about removing a mob?”

“Come over here you son of a bitch!” I turned around to see the bear was holding an iron sword, and apparently it was just a man wearing a bear pelt and yellow shorts.

“Dude calm down, she thought you were a mob that’s all.” The tuxedo clad man said.

“Oh really, do bear mobs wear fucking pants and a god damn blue bag?” I can note that this individual gets angry very easily.

“Sorry.” I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“Hey it’s alright, what’s your name love?” I looked up.

The man who looked like a creeper was asking me the question in a clear British accent. As a side note it was just a creeper hoodie and green colored pants.

“My name is Lily Rizzo, I work for the Mob Informational and Researching Organization, the MIRO for short. We got a call from this city saying something about a known mob.”

“Yeah, that was me.” The kilt wearing man said.

“Okay, what seems to be the problem sir?”

“Well, it’s about this cow.”

“A cow?”

“Yes, a cow. I know for a fact that I’m keeping it closed off on the behalf of the others well beings but they won’t believe me.”

“What’s wrong with the cow then? Is it a Vampire cow?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Is it a werewolf cow?”

“I would have to wait for the full moon to find that out.”

“Maybe it’s a Vampire Werewolf Cow.”

“What’s up with you and Vampire’s and Werewolf’s?”

“Simple, my company gets calls all the time about people trying to convince us Vampires and Werewolf’s exist. We never found one, so now I use them as little inside jokes, unless we actually find one that is, but I don’t see that happening. Anyways, do you even know what’s wrong with this cow of yours?”

“I’m not sure, but I know something’s off.”

“Come on man, stop bull shitting us, there is nothing wrong with him.” The bear said.

“Yeah why don’t you free him already?” The creeper man sided with the bear looking guy.

“If you don’t mind I’d like to see this cow please.”

“Sure, follow me.” The kilted man walked me to what I assumed was his house.

It was rather small, he only had one large chest, a bed, and a chicken incased in glass?

“So, where is the cow?” I was kind of weirded out at the moment.

“Look under you.” I looked down to see there was a cow looking up at me.

“You caged him down there?” I asked.

“Yes, it’s for everyone’s own good.” I continued to look down, this cow just continued to look at me with a blank look on its face.

I was confused about this cow, it seemed normal, though we normally don’t get false calls from people about cows.

“I would have to look into this some more. Is there any space for me to put another bed in here or build another house or something?”

“We could make some space I suppose.”

“You can live in my house, don’t worry its big enough for you to make your own personal area in it.” The armored man said.

“Thank you very much sir.”

“Follow me.” He brought me to the huge building I saw earlier.

“Whoa, this is your house?”

“Yup, make yourself at home.” I walked in, and was a little puzzled about this man’s house.

“It’s empty.” A few of the others started to laugh.

“Oh my goodness there is a cloud in here!” At my comment all the guys started to laugh.

“All I have for furniture is a bed.”

“Well, I guess I better start making my section huh?”

“There’s some stone and materials in some of the others chests, if they allow you to use their materials that is.”

“No thanks, I’ll make my own stuff.” I said as I started taking some materials out of my purse and building a bedroom, I’ll have to keep watch over that cow and the kilted individual who caged it.


	104. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets to know more about the civilians from the strange village, and how they live their lives.

**Lily’s POV**

Once I was done building my small part of the house I walked out to view some more of this city, there was a giant icon on the floor, but I’m not exactly sure what the icon is supposed to mean.

It looks like some kind of star with a stick or something in the middle, maybe these people worship this star?

I looked over to a house to see a giant wool figure of the biker dressed man, though something was different about that man.

“Classy.” I said sarcastically.

“I see you are looking at my fire extinguisher.” The biker said as he walked out of the house.

“So that’s what you call it?”

“No that’s what it is.”

“But why is it, you know...”

“Oh, the others built it while I was away.”

“I see…” I looked at the other houses quickly.

“Why is that house made out of dirt?”

“I live there.” The tuxedo clad man said as he walked up with the others.

“Oh, what’s your name?”

“Right, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Ray, the Biker is Jack, the Kilt man is Ryan, the Spartan is Geoff, the bear looking guy is Michael, and finally the creeper man is Gavin.”

“Okay good to know.”

“Hey Lily, we were going to play a game today, you wanna join us?” Gavin asked.

I wasn’t too sure what I was going to say. I was supposed to find out more about this cow, but personally I wanted to find out more about Ryan’s mental state, and playing a game sounded like fun.

I suppose there is no point on checking on the cow, it seemed normal, so I suppose I should observe Ryan some more.

“Sure, what game are we playing?”

“Follow us and we’ll show you.” I followed the three over to a what looked like a railroad.

“Here.” Gavin gave me a mine cart.

“Thanks.” I put it down and jumped in as the mine cart started to roll down the rails.

Once I got to the end I pulled out my diamond pickaxe and mined the mine cart.

“Here.” I gave Gavin back the mine cart he gave me.

“So, what is this?” I asked, looking at the weird structures they must have built.

“Oh, hey Lily, have you come to join us in the wool wall?” Geoff asked as the other three walked up to us.

“Wool what?”

“I was going to explain when everyone showed up, now that everyone is I guess I can begin.” The seven of us walked into the area.

“Okay, welcome guys to the wool wall. The rules are simple, the first person to collect all sixteen types of wool wins. You cannot go to previous let’s plays and you cannot kill each other in this area, any questions?” I raised my hand.

“Yes Lily?”

“Uh, do I have to get rid of my inventory?” I was afraid that Michael was going to yell at me again for asking stupid questions.

“I think she should keep her stuff, seeing as she is a rookie you know?” Ray said.

“Yeah I was thinking so to, the only problem is that we don’t have a position for Lily to use.” Geoff said, just realizing another problem.

“She can use mine.” Michael offered.

“No, you are a normal contender. I’ll sit out seeing as I normally moderate and run the games.”

“No, I’m the new girl I’ll just sit out or something.” I said. I didn’t want to mess up their plans.

“No it’s alright Lily, don’t worry about it.” Geoff said as he placed a sign, putting my name down instead of his.

“The alternative is having her help one of us.” Gavin suggested.

“I think that would make the game unfair though.” Jack said.

“Jack would you quit worrying about winning all the time? We are just trying to have a good time aren’t we?” Michael said in an annoyed tone.

I am going to assume that he isn’t annoyed with me anymore, though I’m not sure, angry people are really scary.

“Alright sorry.”

“I don’t know, it’s up to Lily.” Geoff said.

I paused, not completely sure what to do.

I didn’t like the idea of going against these guys sense they have more experience in these games, or ‘Let’s Play’s,’ whatever those are, then I do.

“I think I would like to have someone help me.” I said.

“Alright, who do you want to work with?” Geoff asked. I looked at the six.

“I hope my decision didn’t hurt anyone’s feelings.” Michael smiled.

“It’s fine Lily, pick whoever you feel like.”

“Um, I’ll go along with Ray I guess.”

“Great choice.” Ray said as I walked over to him.

Geoff walked up to me.

“Here.” He gave me a blue tooth device.

“This helps us keep in touch, you know, so we know what’s going on with everyone.” I took it and put it in my right ear.

“Thanks Geoff.”

“No problem, now then, when it becomes night time everyone should rest in the little house we made. Lily I’m sorry but we don’t have a bed for you.”

“No worries, I had a few with me anyways.”

“Okay, so you know the rules, Ray you have your equipment inside that chest next to your display.”

“Right.”

“Okay then, three, two, one…”

“LEEEEEEEET’S PLAY!” I jumped when Ray shouted this.

“Don’t worry Lily, you’ll get used to it.” I’m guessing he noticed.

“Right, sorry.” We walked to his display and he grabbed the equipment inside the chest.

“Okay, so, are you ready Lily?” He asked.

“I’m about as ready as I will be.” Ray smirked.

“You nervous?”

“Very.” Ray laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn.” We walked out of the area to see Gavin was waiting outside.

“So Geoff can we kill right outside the arena?” Geoff got the idea of what Gavin was trying to do.

“Yes, though if you are going to be mean enough to kill Lily, make sure you give her everything she had back at the end of the game. Also no one is allowed to use anything she had, as to make sure no one could just kill everyone with a diamond sword or something like that.” I shivered a little, I did not like the idea of being killed.

I know it’s not permanent, though I still don’t like the sound of it.

“Gavin would be stupid to try and fight two people, one who I assume has a diamond sword?” Ray asked.

He turned to see I had a bow out.

“I prefer using a bow, getting up close is scary.” He chuckled.

“Lily if Gavin tries to bully you I’ll allow you to shoot him from inside the area.” Geoff said.

“No come off it. I am going to be lovely towards our new member.” Gavin said in response.

I still had an arrow loaded.

“I don’t trust him.” I said to Ray.

“That’s a good choice. Either way I’d sooner kill him then vice versa.” I lowered my bow.

“Come on, we wasted enough time.” I said, walking out of the area.

Gavin and put away his weapon, and was just standing there.

“Are you waiting you someone else?” I asked.

“It seems like you’re an open book if Lily could already tell your plan Gavin.” Ryan said, the group started to laugh.

I was currently searching though my purse, I had to have kept some iron on me.

“You know what? I said I was going to be lovely.” I looked up to see Gavin was walking over to me. I looked to my right, Ray was keeping a watchful eye.

“And I think I will be very lovely. I was planning on murdering anyone who comes back, so to hell with these sheers.” Gavin threw them on the floor in front of me.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, though when you come back, I will try and murder you and Ray.”

“Fucking butts!” They heard Geoff say.

“What happened Geoff?” I asked, Geoff walked out of the house shortly after.

“Jack!” Geoff shouted before running off.

“Oh no, that doesn’t sound good.” I quickly picked up the sheers and me and Ray ran off, going to find some kind of sheep.

We found nothing at first, though eventually we found a sheep, though it had no wool.

“What the fuck? This sheep has no wool!” Ray shouted in protest.

“I thought it would have regrew its wool by now.” I said.

“We’ve been walking around for a while now and the only sheep we found has cancer!”

“Wait, seriously?” I knelt down to inspect the sheep closer.

“Not literally Lily.” Ray was exasperated and the others started to laugh.

“Right, well there is another way we can get wool, you know that right?” Ray looked at me, confused.

I covered my mic on my blue tooth with my thumb.

“If we get four pieces of string, then we can make that into one wool piece.” Ray’s eyes widened.

“Anyways I think one of us should ‘gather resources’ while the other hunts for the sheep.”

“I’ll look for the sheep.” Ray offered.

“Okay, I’ll go ‘scavenging.” I began to walk away from Ray, quickly going down into the caves.

“So, did you even find anything that we need other then wool?” I asked.

“Well, I mean I have roses.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll try to find something inside the caves then.” I began to look around, they must have been in these caves before, there was nothing, not even coal.

I continued to walk around, getting thoroughly lost all the while.

“Wha, bloody iron sword?” I laughed a little as Gavin was murdered by Michael.

“Bye Gavin!”

“Aw, but Micool.”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“Micool killed me.”

“Fuck yea I did, did you like that trick Gavin?” Michael was laughing his ass off.

“It was clever, I seriously thought you had nothing.”

“What did he do?”

“I thought Gavin was going to try and kill me, but instead he just wanted to trade. So while I was trading with him I pulled out my sword and killed him. Fuck you Gavin your not winning the tower!”

“Was he close?”

“He has everything other then all the wool I think.” I laughed and continued to walk around the caves.

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong Lily?” Ray asked.

“I’m lost in the caves.”

“My cave to be exact.” I turned around to see Geoff standing right behind me.

“Oh god!” I took out my sword and slashed forward as I backed away.

“Whoa!” Geoff blocked.

I took another step back.

“Jesus you scared me Geoff.” Geoff nodded.

“Sorry, do you want to leave my cave?”

“Please?”

“Sure, follow me.” Geoff guided me out of the cave.

“Oh wow thanks Geoff.”

“No problem Lily.” With that I walked off to put the new found Lapis inside Ray’s chest.

“Hey Micool.” I looked to see Gavin was still bothering Michael.

“Huh?” Michael looked to other way.

I smiled a little, Gavin said he was going to kill anyone who returned, maybe he had something worth stealing?

After making a mental apology I slowly walked up behind Gavin.

“Idiot look behind you look where I am standing!” Michael turned around.

“Oh, hey Gavin.” Michael was looking at me, I was almost right behind Gavin.

“Hey Micool, you wanna come out?” Gavin got a sharp sword to the back as a response. He squawked then died.

“Aw, he had nothing good on him.” I said unhappily.

“That was fucking hilarious.” Michael was laughing his ass off.

“What happened?” Jack asked.

“I looked to my right when Gavin called my name, then I looked behind me and Gavin was outside trying to get me out so he could kill me. Then Lily stabbed him in the back.”

“I thought he would have something useful on him.”

“I like her mind set, he might have something I want, kill him.”

“Jesus, Ryan the creepy guy.” Ray stated.

“Lily.” Gavin said in a stern tone.

“Gavin if you hit me I’m going to murder you.”

“I just want my stuff back love.”

“Fine, but stay in the safe zone, I’ll give you whatever I don’t want.” I walked back into the safe zone.

“Bloody hell love you scared the hell out of me.” Gavin said as I took out all his junk (apart from his stone sword) and threw it at him.

“Sorry Gavin, I just wanted to see if you had anything me and Ray needed.” I took out some Lapis.

“Do you want any Lapis to make up for the death?”

“Even after murdering Gavin Lily’s nice enough to want to give him something to make up for it.” Michael chuckled.

“No thanks love, I already have some of that.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, alright.” I put the Lapis into Ray’s chest.

“Where can I find cactus?”

“It’s near Achievement City?”

“Where is that?”

“It’s the place we live.”

“Oh, so follow the mine tracks?”

“Exactly.”

“It doesn’t matter to much, Gavin’s only two away from winning.” I paused at Michael’s comment.

“Geoff’s only two as well.” I stated.

“Well we would rather Geoff win then Gavin.”

“Why?”

“Gavin doesn’t deserve the tower, Geoff competes less then Gavin does therefore he should win it sense he normally only MC’s the games.” I paused.

“So what are we going to just stand around and kill him?”

“That was my plan, you can join if you want.”

“Aw, but Micool I don’t even have a sword to defend myself with.”

“What about that stone piece of shit one that you were standing outside with?”

“Lily kept it.”

“You did?” I nodded.

“I was afraid that if I walked out Gavin would murder me back.”

“I would never dream of doing that to you love.” Michael walked up to me.

“I’ll hold onto the second sword if you want.” I paused.

“You know, so you have more inventory space and I can duel wield these bitches as to kill Gavin faster with.” Michael looked behind me.

“Shit, he’s getting away!” I gave Michael Gavin’s sword.

“Come back here you son of a bitch!”

“Wah Micool, no!” Gavin began to run off, Michael charging towards him all the while.

“Lily you should help Michael.” Ray advised.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m coming back with a lot of recourses, I should have enough to make some wool for our wall.”

“Bloody, Ryan!” Ryan started to laugh evilly.

“Can I please have my sword back love.” I looked behind me and turned to face Gavin.

“Sorry Gavin, I already gave it to Michael.”

“What, why?”

“I don’t know he asked for the sword then ran off, sorry.”

“Hey it’s no big deal, I really don’t need one to slay a squid. Don’t worry about it.” With that Gavin ran off.

“Kill him once he gets out of the safe zone.” Michael instructed.

“I don’t want to, that would be really mean.” Michael sighed.

“Okay, I’ve killed all the squid over here anyways, you want one?”

“Can I have two?”

“Sure, though I demand some Lapis.”

“Sure, even trade?”

“I think I only need one.”

“I’ll give you two just in case.”

“Give me some squid Micool!” I looked to see Gavin punched Michael.

“Gavin don’t ruin this trade!” Michael took one slash then turned to run off.

“You stole my squid Micool!”

“It was up for grabs.”

“Get back here you little toss pot.” Michael started to laugh.

I frowned, then took out my bow and fired a warning shot at Gavin.

“Wah, love you can’t fire form inside the safe zone.”

“Not even if you are attempting to ruin my trade? That’s bullying, and Geoff said I could shoot you from in the safe zone if you decided to bully me.”

“Cleaver.” Michael said approvingly.

"Cleaver girl." Ryan said.

"Sheesh, why the creepy voice?" I asked.

"Sorry."

“I’ll allow Lily's reasoning.” Geoff said.

“What?”

“Nice try Gavin.” Michael jumped into the safe zone and ran over to me.

“Here’s two squid inks.”

“Here is two lapis.”

“Bloody, where else are there squids?” Gavin dived into the ocean and swam off.

“Awesome, time to put this shit away.” I walked over to Ray’s chest and deposited my stuff.

Once I put in the new recourses I closed the chest and sat on it to take a short brake. I looked at the others’ walls.

Michael only had one, Geoff was dangerously close as well.

Speaking of Geoff was back, and talking to Michael. It seemed like Michael gave him something.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Geoff walk back to his wall.

“Hey.” I looked back to see Ray was standing in front of me.

“Hey Ray.”

“Taking a break?”

“A short one.”

“Alright, I’ve gotta make our wool.”

“Okay.”

“Lily.”

“Yes?”

“You’re sitting on the chest I need to open.” I raised my eyebrows.

“Oh, sorry!” I got off the chest and let Ray do his work.

I looked over to see Geoff was about to put in his final wool block. He looked over to me and winked, then put a finger to where his mouth was, telling me to not talk about what he was doing.

I nodded my head and walked over to where Michael was.

“Hey.” I said as I sat down on his wooden chest.

“Hey.” He said. I covered my Bluetooth device with my thumb.

“Did you give Geoff some ink stacks?” Michael chuckled a little.

“Fuck yeah I did.” I laughed a little.

“Does that normally happen?”

“What?”

“Everyone working against Gavin?”

“Not always, though he never wins.”

“That’s sad.”

“I will be so mad if Geoff wins, I’m swimming everywhere and all I found where two pigs and a cow!”

“If Geoff wins?” Geoff asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh, no, Geoff won like ten minutes ago.”

“WHAT!?”

“Nice!” Michael decided to play innocent apparently.

“Where did you get the squid ink?”

“Oh, Michael gave it to him.” I said.

“I’m so annoyed!”

“Suck a dick Gavin! The tower of pimps is going to Geoff today!”

“The tower of whats?” I asked.

“Pimps.” I laughed.

“Come on, let’s get back to the city.” Geoff lead everyone back to the city and while they were worshipping this, tower, I went for a quick bath in a tub I made, then went to sleep soon after.


	105. Added Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company that Lily works for send a couple more people to find out if Lily is okay or not, what will they find at Achievement City?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE- There is plenty of mods used in this story, don’t remember all of their names, but if there is something that you know is not in the vanilla (plain/classic in a way) form of Minecraft, then it’s from some mod that I added for the sake of this story.

“You know how it is, bosses orders.” Joann explained to Jackie.

_Joann was five foot nine with long black hair, which had blue highlights on the ends. She wore a blue mini dress with a black jacket and boots, the black boots and jacket is basically the uniform for the girls of the MIRO, along with a mini dress (as in a dress with a very short skirt that generally ends by barely covering what’s important.) with a color or pattern of choice. She also wore a blue flower in her hair, and a blue back pack filled with several different weapons and tools, along with a lot of fish for her pet Ocelot._

_Jackie is five foot six with long brown hair, some of her hair was dyed blond. She wore a red mini dress with a black jacket and boots. She had a red back pack, similar to Joann she had weapons and tools, though she had a few less, and she had several bones for her pet wolf._

“Yeah, I don’t think Lily is in any immediate danger.” Jackie agreed.

“Hm, this should be the place.” Joann said as she and Jackie walked right up to Achievement City.

“Weird place.” Joann noted.

“What’s so weird about this place Joann?”

“Well, I have no idea what this icon is all about, that building is fucking huge, and that structure is dedicated to some man and his penis.” Jackie laughed.

“Say, where is everyone?” Joann looked around, the two knocked on all the doors, yet no one answered.

“Where’s Lily?” Jackie asked.

Joann in turn pulled out a bow that Lily commonly used to wear in her hair.

“You stole that?”

“I mean, I have something of everyone’s.”

“Why?”

“Watch.” Joann put the bow in front of both the wolf and the Ocelot, both started to walk in the same direction.

“Huh, she’s not in the city she’s supposed to be in.”

“That means one of two things, either she’s neglecting her duty’s,” “or,” Jackie took out a diamond sword, Joann took out a diamond katana and a diamond full shield, as in a shield that can cover her full body, “she’s been kidnapped.”

With that both Joann and Jackie sprinted off with their pets to the source of the scent.

* * *

“I don’t know.” Lily said uncomfortably.

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to.” Geoff reminded.

“I don’t know, this looks fun and all, but fighting really hurts.”

“Then stand on the side lines if fighting isn’t your thing.” Michael said.

Lily frowned a little.

“Now now, let the lady decide for herself.” Jack was being the gentleman as always.

“I wasn’t trying to force her to do anything. I was just saying if she is afraid of getting hurt she should probably not play in the game.” Lily smiled.

“Well, thanks for the advice Michael. I think I will step out of this one.”

“Oh, I know, do you want to…” Geoff walked over and whispered his idea to Lily, then stepped back.

"You know, so you can still contribute, but not have to fight?” Lily smiled, then nodded.

“That sounds like it could be fun, and with this outfit I could pull that off, sure.” Lily walked over to a bunch of chests, and sat down on one of them.

Geoff started to explain the rules to the other hunters.

* * *

“There she is.” Joann whispered to Jackie as they spied on what was going on.

“I wonder what those six are planning.” Jackie said.

“Lily doesn’t look like she’s being held against her will.”

“You don’t know that, why are her hands behind her back?”

“She might be scratching her back you know.”

“With both hands?” Joann paused.

“Good point, they might be planning something.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Simple, we kill the kidnappers and or looters, get our friend back, then go complete her mission.”

“Right.”

“Alright boys, put your stuff away in the chests provided.” Geoff said, though a shout of surprise stopped him.

He turned to see a Chinese woman in rather similar attire to Lily’s had just stabbed Ray right through his chest.

“Ray no!” Gavin shouted.

Jack was sneak attacked by a second woman.

“WAH MICOOL!” Gavin shouted as Joann killed him as well.

“Jesus.” Geoff said as he stood back.

“Say no more looter scum!” Joann went to attack, though Ryan blocked.

He went to punch Joann, though Joann blocked with her shield and pushed forward. Ryan did not move, and grabbed Joann’s shield.

Jackie went to attack Ryan, though she had to quickly block an attack form Michael.

Joann jumped as Ryan pulled to his right. Joann used this to her advantage to kick Ryan hard across the face.

“Jackie!”

“Right!” Jackie knocked Michael’s sword so it was pointing towards Ryan.

Joann kicked with all her might, and she managed to impale Ryan through the sword.

“Shit.” Michael said, he then guarded Geoff.

“You are not killing Geoff to.” Lily was confused, why were Joann and Jackie slaying the guys?

Perhaps they just wanted a challenge?

Well they were promptly disappointed if that is the case.

“I hope this isn’t serious.” Lily said unhappily as she continued to pet Chris, Joann’s Ocelot, who was resting on her lap.

“We don’t care about him.” Michael looked confused.

“You looting bastards will free our friend right now.”

“What are you talking about?” Lily understood now.

“Guys, stop.” Lily walked down.

“Huh?” Joann and Jackie were confused.

“These guys aren’t looters, I mean I understand why you thought they were, but they are not looters.”

“Then who are they Lily?”

“The civilians from the village I’m working at.” Joann and Jackie paused.

“Then why did you have both your hands behind your back?” Jackie asked.

“I had a back itch and couldn’t reach it.”

“Oh, oh, hm, well this is awkward.” Joann and Jackie watched as the others ran back.

“Guys wait, it’s a,” Ryan ignored Lily and tackled Joann to the ground, roughly grabbing a part of her dress and pulling her towards him.

“You want to kill us again you bitch!?” Ryan was about to hit her, but Jack grabbed his arm.

“Ryan, Lily was about to explain something, maybe we don’t have to act so drastically?” Ryan scowled at Joann.

“Fine.”

“These two work at MIRO with me, though I’m a researcher, these two are part of our exterminator unit.  Even though I have weapons to protect myself with I don’t really know how to use the weapons all too well, the Exterminator unit is comprised of roughly ten of our employers best warriors. The other unit is called the terminator unit, which is who the public normally reach out towards when they have a little mob problem. Units like Joann and Jackie are called for more dangerous things like Hydras and Naga worms. I guess our boss was worried about me not returning and sent Joann and Jackie to investigate. They thought you guys were looters who captured and were trying to make a quick buck off me.” Ryan nodded, then let go of Joann and got off her.

“That’s a reasonable misunderstanding, anyways it’s not like death is permanent right?” Ryan held out his hand and helped Joann back up.

“I’m sorry ms.”

“It’s okay, no harm done.”

“Wow, are those your uniforms or something?” Geoff was (rather shamelessly) checking out Jackie, Gavin was also shamelessly checking out Joann.

“Yeah, our boss decided for some reason that it was a good idea for all of us woman to wear these short as hell mini dresses into combat, for some reason.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing for the department me and Jackie work in.” Joann agreed.

“Wouldn’t you be able to use that to your advantage though?” Ryan asked.

“What, use our cute and or sexy looks, also our panties, to misguide the enemy? Sir how do you think I kill half the men who unwelcomely try to come on to me? For some reason just because I’m wearing a dress with a ridiculously short skirt means I'm a hooker or whatever in their eyes. Anyways no what we are talking about is when we are fighting, because first off I don’t want my enemy looking at my panties if I ever have to resort to kicking, and to add to that I don’t think a mini dress grades good cover against anything, especially when said dress’s skirt does not hug your ass and flows with the motion of your body or the wind. So yeah our panties are almost always visible during combat.” Ryan nodded in understanding, Geoff and Gavin were lucky that their erections were not showing sense their minds were having a field day which Joann’s last statement.

“Pervy bosses, what are you going to do with them?” Ryan joked around.

“Strictly work related business, I don’t care if he is my boss or not if he tries anything he will talk to my blade.” Joann said flatly. Jackie laughed a little.

“Man, the downsides of being an attractive young woman eh Joann?”

“You knew at one point in time, right Jackie?”

“What does that mean?” Geoff asked.

“Oh, it means that she isn’t an attractive young woman anymore, I mean she’s an attractive older woman sure.” Joann smirked at Geoff.

“I can see you rather appreciate her thighs don’t you guy?” Geoff was stunned, it was hard to see his face behind the helmet, this girl had a really keen eye, though it made sense for a girl whose supposedly the best of the best in combat.

“In all fairness if we wore actual business attire I'm sure you would be staring at her chest area more, that cleavage would make any man look and say damn!” Jackie began to blush a little.

“Well, I mean the Creeper guy is checking you out right now.” Joann giggled.

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know Jackie.” Joann looked over and winked to Gavin, but then looked back to Lily.

“Lily, what’s the report on the cow?”

“I don’t know, it’s locked in a cage and Ryan says it’s in everyone else’s own good that it says in there.”

“Ryan?”

“That’s me.” Joann looked back over to the kilted individual who had body slammed her earlier.

“Oh, okay, cool, um, who is everyone?” Everyone made their introductions.

“Ah, cool.” Joann walked over to Gavin, who began to sweat a little.

The woman that was walking up to him certainly was beautiful that’s for sure.

“So, what were you guys doing with Lily if you weren’t stealing everything off her?”

“Oh, she was joining us to play a Let’s Play.”

“A what?”

“A Let’s Play, it’s basically a game that me and the other guys compete in so we can win the tower of pimps.” Joann giggled a little before batting her eye lashes.

“Oh, so you must win a lot don’t you?” If this guy likes her, she didn’t see a reason why not to flirt with him, she was at the very least interested in the man.

“No, Gavin’s won it the least.” Jack said.

“What about Geoff?” Jackie asked.

“Well he emcee’s almost all the games.”

“Who invented this, ‘Tower of Pimps?”

“We didn’t create it, though Gavin found it and brought it back to the city, so we complete in Let’s Plays for the tower, in order to please the Achievement Gods.” Joann was interested.

“What did these gods promise you six if you competed in their games?”

“The loves of our lives.” Gavin said sheepishly.

“Aw that’s so cute.” Lily and Jackie said in unison.

“How many games have you played so far?” Joann asked.

“Roughly thirty something?” Joann nodded, then smiled, and winked at Gavin again before turning around to look at Geoff.

“So Geoff, what mini game are you guys playing today?”

“It’s called thunder dome.” Joann and Jackie looked at each other, both smirking.

“Oh, so you are sparring?”

“Oh god, Joann, Jackie, you girls shouldn’t be allowed in this competition.” Lily said.

“Why not?” “You two are exterminators, you will murder all of them even if they had swords.” Joann chuckled.

“Oh, fine, I guess we’ll have to spar elsewhere.” Joann turned.

“Wait!” Joann turned to look at Geoff.

“Yes?”

“You two can stay to watch if you want.” Joann looked curiously over to Lily.

“Should this cow be exterminated or not?” Lily shrugged her shoulders. Joann nodded.

“Right… okay, I guess we’ll stay for a little bit.” The Hunters played their game, and Michael won, of course, he was the best fighter out of all of them, then the group went back to the city, though Jackie had a good question.

“Where are me and Joann going to sleep?”

“I’ve got a lot of space that you ladies can take if you want it.” Jackie nodded.

“Sure, what do you think Joann?” Jackie turned around to see Joann was missing.

 

“Where did she go?”

“Over here!” Joann waved from Gavin’s front door.

“You staying with Gavin?” Geoff asked.

“If that’s okay.”

“Yeah it’s fine.”

“Okay, thanks Geoff.” Geoff gave Jackie some materials to work with and helped her build her room. 

The group went to sleep soon after, both Geoff and Gavin thanking the tower gods that they kept their promise.

Michael was unsure about it, he liked Lily, she was cute, yet he wasn’t sure if she liked him. She was stuck in the same situation, and neither wanted to risk asking, yet anyways.


	106. It’s All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s All Fun and Games, even when someone dies, why? Cause it's Minecraft they respawn anyways

“Alright, you ladies ready to participate in this game?” Geoff asked.

“Sure am.” Jackie and Joann said excitedly. Lily looked unsure, though smiled a little.

“What’s the game Geoff?”

“It’s called capture the tower, the rules are pretty simple, you girls have two out of the four pieces of the tower of pimps, all you need to do is take the piece that Me, Jack, and Ryan have, and the one that Michael, Gavin, and Ray have.”

“Why do we have two pieces?”

“The tower needs four golden blocks to be a full tower.”

“Okay, but why do we have two?”

“We felt like sense you are new to the Let’s Plays you might as well have more in the beginning, that way you have less to get.”

“And it’s not because you wanted to be nice to Jackie sense you like her, and it’s not Gavin being nice to me sense he likes me?”

“Well, anyways there are materials to make weapons in those chests and some food, you girls are not allowed to use the weapons you own nor your pets for this game, also you cannot make armor out of the materials we gave you, we only didn’t give you swords sense we don’t know what you prefer to use during combat, there will be diamond pickaxes to grab the golden blocks with in your chests, first to three victories win the tower.”

“What happens if we win?”

“Then you girls decide who gets the tower.”

“Gavin does.” Joann argued.

“No Geoff should.” Jackie said.

“You two can fight over it later, we need to win first.” Lily said, she wanted to give it to Michael, but she knew she would never win a fight against Joann and Jackie.

“Okay, deal?”

“Deal.” The two shook hands.

“So, what’s the plan? Lily asked.

“You are guarding the base with a bow sense you don’t want to get up close and personal, I’m going to Gavin’s side and take their block, Jackie will take Geoff’s block and win all three rounds.” Lily nodded. Joann crafted an iron full shield, two spears, and katana while Jackie crafted an iron sword and three iron axes.

“A shield is armor isn’t it?” Lily asked.

“When I smack people across the face with said shield it isn’t.” Lily nodded.

“Alright then,” Geoff spoke through the blue tooth.

“Let’s go!”

“Alright ladies, you know what to do!” Joann shouted and ran off.

“We’ve got attackers from both sides!” Gavin shouted as he readied his bow.

“Ray and me have Geoff and Jack handled, take out whoever is coming from the girls side.” Gavin frowned.

“Sorry love!” Gavin released the arrow, and Joann jumped to her right to get out of the way.

She continued to rush forward, rolling and jumping out of the way of Gavin’s arrows as she went. “Intruder!’ Gavin shouted before Joann threw her spear at him, effectively killing him as he fell from his perch.

“That’s right there is!” Joann shouted as she took her spear back and continued her charge.

“Stop Joann!” Michael charged forward, he went to stab, though Joann blocked with her sword and smacked Michael across the face with her shield.

“Geoff is it okay that I have a shield?”

“I think it should be fine Joann, it is a weapon after all.” Gavin said.

“Yeah you’re okay Joann, no what we meant by armor is like helmets and what not.”

“Oh, okay I get you now.” Michael went to stab once more, though this time Joann blocked with her shield.

She threw her spear at Ray and took out her katana, spinning out from cover and slashing at Michael. She ran past both men and grabbed their block.

“I got the block!” Joann shouted as she ran out of the Lad’s Base and back to the ladies base.

“We got three pieces.”

“Are you going to help Jackie?”

“Naw, I’ll help you out here.” Joann took out a second spear she crafted and stood her ground.

“You know Joann, I’m surprised that Geoff doesn’t fight with the same style that you do.” Jackie said.

“He doesn’t?”

“Surprisingly no.”

“Oh wow, and he’s dressed like a Spartan to, though to be fair he’s the wrong kind of Spartan.”

“Good point.”

“Did you get their block?”

“No, Geoff and Jack are pretty easy to kill, though Ryan’s putting up a hell of a fight.”

“These two goofs might be going easy on you sense you’re a woman, though as an exterminator I was going under the assumption that you would be going easy on us in order to make it fair so I’m not.” Ryan explained.

“Very smart Ryan.” Jackie agreed.

“Aw Jackie’s boys are going easy on her, see this is how our girlish charm works.” Joann said as she stabbed Gavin clean through once more.

“Sorry Gavin, hopefully your pimp gods are pleased by this?” Joann took her spear out and slashed at Ray, blocking an attack form Michael with her shield.

“Now that I put it like that, your gods are into some kinky shit.” Joann stabbed Ray, though she was hit by Michael.

“Get her Mogar!” Gavin shouted as he charged back to the girls point, though he was shot in the knee by Lily.

“Mogar?” Lily asked.

“That’s my warrior name.” Michael explained as he stabbed towards Joann.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Lily said as she fired once more at Gavin.

Joann blocked Michael's stab with her shield, then threw her spear at Ray. She took out her katana and slashed at Michael, her left arm (which had the shield) moved to her side as to block an arrow that Gavin fired at her before Lily killed him.

“Jesus, Joann are you not holding back?” Jackie asked.

“Well, the way I see it these three are decent warriors, though Michael, er, Mogar, sorry, seems to be quite proficient, they have quantity, so I might has well counter with quality.”

“Is this a good warm up at least?” Ray joked around.

“Hell yeah. How’s it going on your end Jackie?”

“It’s going good.” Jackie slashed at Jack, though Jack blocked.

Jackie tossed an axe at him. It connected and while Jack went for the axe Jackie finished him off. She tossed two more axes at Ryan as she picked up her third axe from Jack’s body.

She pocketed the axe and took out the pickaxe. She ran forward and began to knock down the block.

She had to quickly turn around and parry a stab from Geoff.

“Sorry Jackie, but that block is ours!” Lily jumped from her perch and ran the sky way in order to hit Geoff in the head with an arrow.

“Here, let me take you out of your pain.” Jackie finished off Geoff, then grabbed the block, though sadly she had to fight five people, and didn’t win the match.

“We’ve got the block!” Gavin shouted as he ran off.

“Jackie, are you okay?” Geoff and Lily asked.

“Ha, death is nothing for an Exterminator, we’re trained to feel nothing on death, and to regenerate so we can get back into the fight like nothing happened.” Jackie explained as she crafted some new weapons and walked out of the ladies spawn area.

“Joann are you going for the Lad’s block?” Geoff asked.

“The Lad’s?”

“Oh right, we forgot, the three youngest of us, which is them, team up in these kinds of Let’s Plays and their team name is the Lad’s, our name is the Gent’s.”

“Oh, and no, the way I was trained when it comes to melee combat is to be an unmovable wall, even though I can play a more offensive suit I would prefer defensive combat, the nice part about the way of the Spartan is that it is both offensive, and defensive, that way I can switch in between both styles in a matters of seconds if I wanted to. Jackie is more attack sense she has a lot of axes and a sword.”

“Well your shield helped you a lot when attacking.” Michael argued.

“Well I hope it would, it’s a shield large enough to cover my whole body when blocking. But either way I plan to be defensive.”

“I got the block!” Jackie shouted as she ran back.

“Jackie behind you!” Lily fired an arrow at Jack.

“Keep running!” Joann pulled out her katana and slashed at Ray.

“Nice, we’ve got all four!” Jackie shouted.

The group reset the playing field and Joann picked up her spears again.

“So, why do you have a cat love?” Gavin asked Joann.

“Well, my melee fighting style can counter many of the mobs out there, any kind of creeper is one of the few counters to this shield, so I got an Ocelot sense it seems to scare them. Also I fucking love cats they’re so cute.”

“Why did you get a wolf Jackie?” Geoff asked.

“I grew up with one, anyways they are it mauls anything that tries to harm me, so I thought it would make a good partner.” Geoff nodded.

The second match was played, and the Gal’s won once more, a third was played and the Gent’s won, the fourth the Lad’s won.

“I’m getting tired.” Lily yawned.

“Well, then let’s win this one as quick as we can.” Jackie said.

“Right.” Joann ran up Lily’s sky walk and jumped down onto the Lad’s territory, though they all charged for the Gal’s base.

Joann picked up their block and ran back up the sky walk.

“They got our pieces!” Lily shouted as she fired at Ray and Gavin, hurting both of them, though she saw an iron blade be placed at her throat.

She looked at Michael, fear clearly in her face. Michael frowned, he didn’t want to hurt Lily.

“I won’t kill you if you promise not to shoot at us until we all die or get back to our base.” Lily nodded.

Michael nodded, then ran off, only to be impaled by Joann.

“Sorry Michael!” Joann picked up his block and tossed a spear at Ray, jumping down on him and picking up his block.

Gavin slashed at her, though Joann back flipped charged off to help Jackie. Jackie was doing perfectly fine on her own, and had the final block.

“I placed mine!” Jackie said.

“You won’t have it for long.” Geoff said as he walked out of the stair case, diamond sword in hand and diamond chest plate on body.

“Where were those?” Lily asked as Geoff and Jackie began to fight.

“In the boxes around the arena.” Michael explained.

“I checked those before, though I didn’t get anything.” Jackie said.

“I might have lost them to the cacti on the bottom.” Gavin explained.

“Jackie get Geoff out of the way, I’ve got everyone else.”

“Are you sure you can handle all of them?”

“I can try right?”

“Good point.” Jackie continued to stab and parry against Geoff’s sword, getting her axes ready for when her sword broke.

Joann was doing a pretty good job at repelling the others, though to be fair it was kind of a one versus two versus three, Gavin and Jack were the archers, Michael and Ryan seemed more keen on fighting each other while Ray would tend to help Michael before they attempted to double team Joann, meanwhile Jack and Gavin where having a furious bow war.

Lily was sitting down, it was obvious to the others that Lily was taking a very quick brake.

“Sorry Jackie, but there goes your sword!” Geoff went for a powerful slash and managed to disarm Jackie, though Jackie fiercely chopped at Geoff with two of her axes and threw her third one at him.

“Joann, now!” Joann turned to run, though Michael grabbed her and stabbed forward.

“Jackie, take them!” Joann shouted before collapsing to the floor. Jackie picked up the three blocks and placed them up.

“Yes, we win!” Jackie shouted.

Lily helped Joann up as Joann was eating a steak.

“Are you okay?” Jackie asked Geoff and Gavin and Michael asked Joann.

“I’m fine, we have regeneration for a reason right?” Geoff asked as Jackie removed her axes.

“I’m good, though I might need some more training.” Joann said disappointedly.

“Okay girls, who gets the tower?” Geoff asked.

“Geoff does.” Jackie said as she readied her sword.

“Yeah right, it belongs to Gavin.” Joann said.

“You want to fight over this huh?”

“You know out of the two of us I would win, why not just give it to me?” Jackie paused.

“That was a joke, right?”

“Of course it was.” Jackie nodded.

The two dropped their game equipment and grabbed their actual equipment. They walked to opposite sides of the arena.

“Can we use all our weapons?” Jackie asked.

“I don’t see why not, but our pets are out of the question, they don’t spawn back.” Jackie nodded.

“Okay, then let the match begin!” Joann pressed a button on her backpack and took out an RPG.

She fired. Jackie ran behind some cover and blind fired with an assault rifle.

“Wow, why don’t you girls use those more often?” Geoff asked.

“It’s more fun to use melee weapons, these are boring sense all you have to do is just press a trigger. There are more of Jen's weapons.” Joann explained as she hid behind cover of her own.

“But you’re using it now.” Jack was confused.

“Well, this is a death match, everything goes.” Joann replied with as she unloaded with a grenade launcher.

“Oh Notch!” Jackie ran out from cover.

“Now is my chance.” Joann pressed a button on her backpack as she jumped, she launched into the air thanks to her apparent jetpack.

Joann put on some boots that would negate fall damage and took out a shotgun.

She landed in front of Jackie and fired. Jackie was hit though she threw an axe at Joann. It barely missed Joann's head. Joann had to quickly block a slash from Jackie.

Joann put away her shotgun only to be kicked in the face. Joann shouted as she hit the floor. Jackie jumped on top of her and stabbed Joann through the chest.

“Nice try Joann.” Jackie was about to pull out a shotgun of her own, but Joann took out a dagger and slashed at Jackie, quickly killing her.

“It’s not a try if I succeed now is it?” Though a splitting pain in her head finished her off as well.

“What the fuck?”

“The tower goes to Michael.” Lily said, putting her bow away.

“She wasn’t participating I thought.” Jackie was confused.

“Well Geoff did say to the ‘girls’ who is us and Lily, so technically Lily was in the fight all along.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah, though I didn’t think she was going to fight, alright Lily, the tower will go to Michael.”

“Gee thanks.” Michael said. Lily smiled.

“Thought it was fitting that Mogar should get the tower for a warrior’s game.” Lily said, looking away and trying not to blush, though she was failing at that.

Michael smiled, so Lily did like him.

With this new information he confidently put up the tower in front of his house and offered that Lily, if she wanted to, could sleep in his house, to which she quickly agreed, not only did she like Michael, it was also kind of awkward to overhear Jackie and Geoff’s flirting and drunk sex.


	107. Royally Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls play another game with the guys, their relationships growing all the while. However, they seemed to have forgotten their main objective, what exactly is wrong with Edgar?

“How are the ladies going to participate in this one?” Gavin asked.

“I’ve already decided. But for now, to me my minions!”

“Ey King Ryan!”

“King Ryan?” Joann asked.

“It’s another Let’s Play.” Geoff said quickly.

“Alright, so we all know how this works, you men will do as I please for the sake of getting some piece of the tower for the chance of being the King after me.”

“What if one of us ladies win?”

“Ah, about that. I’m sorry to you ladies but I decided only us men will participate in this one, sense it is not honorable to hit a woman I took the precaution of removing you from the direct fray, however you can still aid your lovers or the others when they are inside the throne area, you are allowed to go out if you get bored, but you are not allowed to help the others if you are outside the throne room.” The three ladies nodded their heads.

“If that’s the case I’m going to take a nap.” Lily kissed Michael.

“I know Mogar will be able to take care of himself.” Michael smiled.

“I’ll have the tower in front of our house before you know it.” Lily nodded, then walked off.

“Hey Jackie, wanna spar?”

“I don’t know, I kind of feel like reading this book I got from the reading room.” Joann nodded.

“Alright.” Joann knelt down to pet her Ocelot.

“You want to be walked, don’t you?” The Ocelot purred.

Joann looked up to see the guys had run off.

“Hey King.”

“Yes noble lady?”

“Do you mind if I go walk my Ocelot?”

“I do not, though remember, do not help anyone outside the throne room.” Joann nodded.

“Can I hurt them?” Ryan paused.

“I shall have to think about that.” Joann laughed.

“Okay, well I’m going to go now.” Joann began to walk outside, letting Chris decide on where to go for once.

It seemed like she had some time to relax, something foreign to her sense she spends most of her time training or mining so she can keep her weapons in pristine condition. Joann sighed as she continued to walk aimlessly around.

She was bored in a way, it was no fun to her if there was nothing to do or no one to really talk to. The boys were deeply engrossed in getting some wool, and it seemed like Geoff was winning.

It didn’t surprise Joann, after all the few Let’s Play’s she’s seen or participated in Geoff was all around a good everything it seemed. Sadly Gavin needed some improvement, though she didn’t mind to much, she didn’t need nor exactly wish for a man who was as skilled as she.

“I’m safe you cunts!” Geoff shouted victoriously.

“Shit, sorry girls, got caught up in the moment.”

“It’s fine Geoff.” Jackie said.

Lily didn’t respond sense she was busy napping, and Joann grunted in response seeing as she was focusing on petting Chris.

“Joann?”

“Hm?”

“She said it’s alright Geoff dear, knowing her she’s probably just focusing on petting her pet Ocelot.” Joann chuckled.

“See? I knew it.”

“I can’t help that he’s really cute.” Joann said.

“If you could help him we would be doomed.” Gavin said.

“Why Gavvy?”

“Cause our noses would bleed from the cuteness.” Joann laughed.

“Aw, do you think I’m that cute?”

“I haven’t told you enough apparently, we’ll fix that later, okay love?” Joann giggled.

“Sure thing Gavvy.” Joann went back to petting her Ocelot.

“Here boy, I know you must be hungry.” Joann gave her Ocelot a cooked fish.

“Joann?”

“Not you babe, Chris, I haven’t fed him in a little while, and the little guy has a killer appetite.” Joann watched Chris wolf down his fish.

“Now that I mention it…” Joann got up and took out her fishing rod.

“Maybe I should catch some more for the little guy?”

“Bring me meat!” Joann paused.

“I can get some fish for you if you want your majesty.” Ryan laughed.

“Not you Joann, the guys.”

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t listening.”

“You go fishing if you want to, and keep whatever you get.”

“Yes sir!” Joann walked over to the docks. She took a chair out of her backpack and sat down.

She began to fish. She was listening into the Bluetooth, it was pretty funny. She could hear the guys conversation obviously. Though apparently the other girls forgot to take their Bluetooth’s off, cause she could hear Jackie gasp everyone and a while at something she read, and Lily’s occasional soft snore.

Joann smiled, trying not to laugh.

Eventually Jack won the second task and everyone was sent to make a chest plate, that’s when things got interesting. Joann had gotten some good catches, though she was focusing more on what noises she heard coming from Michael.

Strange enough no one else was questioning what he was going. There was faint braking of glass, then, to Joann’s horror, some loud noise that sounded vaguely like a moo was heard before Michael shouted in surprise, then died.

“Wait, what?”

“Foolish morons.” Both Jackie and Joann gasped at this point.

“Is that you Joann, Jackie?”

“You will get off the Bluetooth this instant.” The unknown creature chuckled.

“I wasn’t planning on keeping it for long.”

“What the fuck, you’re not a cow!” They heard Michael shout.

“Michael run, RUN!” Joann screamed.

“Joann please stop screaming.” Lily groaned.

“Oh, is that little Lily as well?” Lily paused.

“Illus, is that you?” Illus chuckled.

“My oh my, you are a smart as you are cute aren’t you?” Lily frowned.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lily thought about it. “Wait, hm, I think I can make sense of it.” Joann thought a loud.

“Oh, well why don’t you explain for your two little friends Joann?”

“Love, what’s going on?” Gavin asked.

“I’ll explain later Gavin. Whatever your planning Illus I promise you it isn’t going to happen.” Illus scoffed.

“What happened last time you tried to stop me Joann?” Joann paused.

“Exactly, so, are you going to be so foolish to try and stop me again?”

“Your damn right I will, you are not going to escape from us now Illus.”

“Oh but I will, you girls aren’t even here yet.” Illus turned, only to have to dodge a stab from a spear.

“Or am I?” Joann said coldly.

“Well, you’re going to regret this.” Illus spun around until he looked just like Joann, however his jacket and boots were red, and his, technically her, mini dress was black.

“You have no chance, it’s three versus one.” Jackie stated as she ran up, Lily soon following her.

“Oh please, do I have to beat you two over my knee like I did to Joann?” Joann glared.

“You wimped out Illus, turning into an iron golem was the only reason you won.” Illus smirked.

“And now who has a copy of your body?” Joann’s glare intensified, though she settled down and went for a smirk instead.

“You can have the body, but you won’t ever have the girl.” Illus frowned.

“Why would I want that, so I could bitch, complain, and whine?” He felt an arrow hit his back. He turned back and looked at Lily, who was the only one with a bow out.

“Should I beat you up first? Shame, I wouldn’t want to hurt a cute little blonde such as yourself.” Illus quickly blocked a stab from Joann, and parried a slash from Jackie.

He turned to roughly kick Joann across the face, block a thrown tomahawk from Jackie with his shield, and cut another arrow that Lily fired.

Illus impaled Joann with his diamond sword, pinning her to the ground. He detached Jackie’s tomahawk from her shield before blocking another stab. He tossed the tomahawk at Lily, who panicked, though a fired arrow from Michael knocked it off course.

“Love!” Gavin took the sword out of Joann.

“Thanks Gavvy, owe you one!” Joann tossed her spear at Illus, who took out his spear and knocked it out of the air.

He went to stab Jackie, though Geoff parried the strike.

“You feeling so confident now Illus?” Lily asked.

“He’s an ex exterminator, I would watch your back guys.” Joann said as Jack healed her by washing her open wound with a healing potion.

“You should follow Joann’s instructions.” Illus then threw out a few knock out darts, only Joann and Jackie dodged in time.

“You may have won this time.” Illus knocked Joann to the floor, then picked her up. He stabbed a knock out dart into her arm. Joann managed to stab him in the head before knocking out.

“Jesus.” Illus took the sword out like it was nothing. Jackie took out her machine gun.

“Remember this Jackie, you left your post, what about the orb of Minecraftia?” Jackie’s face went pale. Illus laughed.

“You’re too late now!” Illus yelled before running off, laughing maniacally.

“Shit, we are so screwed.” Jackie sighed before carrying the others back to their respected bedrooms.


	108. The Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Jackie have to explain what's going on to the others, who's Illus? And what's the Orb of Minecraftia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is right about the corner for me, roughly 14 days left, and my mind seems to be slowing down, I have enough prompts to keep this story going for a bit, but I think I'm going to let my mind take a break after this short story.

Joann groaned as she woke up.

“Love, are you okay?” Gavin asked. Joann looked around, everyone was in the house.

“I’m fine.” Joann said as she sat up.

“That’s good to know.”

“Who was that guy?” Geoff asked.

“His name is Illus, he’s an ex exterminator.” Jackie explained.

“Probably the best out of all of us to.” Joann said glumly.

“Jackie, we need to tell the others before it’s too late.”

“I already have, a few of them are staying back to guard the orb while the others are going to try and stall Illus.”

“Do you think three people are enough to stop him?”

“One can hope.” Joann nodded.

“Well, we still need to help somehow.”

“I know, that’s why I asked half the team to stall.” Joann looked confused. Jackie took a motorcycle out of her backpack.

“We can make our way back quicker than he can if we use our motorcycles, right?” Joann paused.

“Well, I don’t know about that, he’s probably got a motorcycle of his own as well.”

“Only the more reason to speed it up.”

“Good point.” Joann looked over to the others.

“Does anyone here know how to drive a motorcycle?”

“No, though we could try it out.” Michael said. Joann nodded before taking four motorcycles out of her backpack.

“Alright then, Geoff your going with Jackie, Gavin your coming with me, Lily and Michael will be on one bike, Ray and Ryan on another, Jack, sorry but you are going to be missing a gunner.”

“It’s alright Joann.” The group got onto the motorcycles.

“Alright, is everyone ready?”

“We’re good to go.” Michael said as Lily tightly hugged him, sense she was afraid of falling off.

“We’re fine over here.” Ray said as he cocked a pistol Jackie gave him.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Jack said.

“Come on we need to go, Illus isn’t resting that’s for sure.” Jackie said.

“Okay, then let’s go.” Joann revved her engine before driving off, the others soon following her.

“So, what is Illus even going?” Geoff asked.

“He is attempting to destroy the Orb of Minecraftia.”

“The what?”

“It’s not surprising you never heard of it, basically it’s a semi indestructible orb that is basically the worlds life force, if that orb is destroyed, so is the world.”

“Why would he want to destroy that?” Ryan asked.

“I have no clue.” Joann said unhappily.

“He went insane last year, some say he was never fully there to begin with.”

“Well past Jackie’s weird superstitions Illus did go insane roughly a year ago and killed our boss, though it wasn’t permanent do to respawns and all, though he disappeared, we thought he might have ran off into the wild to live with the creepers or something, but I guess we were wrong.”

“But, how was he a cow?” Michael asked.

“That’s the complicated part, somehow he’s able to turn himself into any mob or person he’s killed.”

“So for all we know he could be anything?”

“It’s been a year so I assume he was probably killed one of every mob at this point.”

“So he can be anything.”

“Yes.”

“Well shit.”

“Is there a way to tell if it’s him or not?” Joann paused, thinking about the answer to Jack’s question.

“Yeah, though it’s most of the time it’s a really subtle difference like a stray part being different from the other mobs. It’s more noticeable when he disguises himself as a person, like, did you see how different his clothing color was when he disguised as me?” The group stopped into the nearest town when they noticed it was becoming night time.

“Catching this criminal is important and all, though I doubt he’s skipping sleep, so we shouldn’t either.” The group checked into a hotel.

“Oh man, I’m beat.” Joann yawned as she laid naked in bed. Gavin smiled.

“Do you always sleep naked?” He asked. Joann slipped the cover over herself.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Gavin chuckled before joining Joann in the bed.

“Of course it doesn’t love.” Joann snuggled up to Gavin, who put an arm around her. The two were sleep soon after.

Chirs the Ocelot however, he was wide awake. He was scouting the hotel room, something was off. He could sense something, something foreboding. He sniffed around the room, over every object.

No, that’s the table, no, that’s another wooden object, no, that’s a sock, no, that’s Joann’s panties.

Chris jumped up to the bed and walked up to Joann’s figure. He rubbed himself up against Joann’s back and sat down, scanning the room some more.

He had the scent of his mistress so if he explored a bit he would now how to get back, would he get lost?

Chris got up when he heard something from the bathroom. He jumped off the bed and walked over there. For some reason there was another ocelot in the room, sense when was this brother here?

Chris walked up, though the Ocelot turned into a person. Chris was about to hiss to wake up his mistress, though something stopped him.

It was, Illus the man who cared for him before Mistress showed up. Chris began to purr, looking up at Illus, who was sadly looking at Chris.

“I’m sorry about this old boy, I’m so sorry…”


	109. The kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way over to the Kingdom, yet Illus is nowhere in sight, are the others holding him off still?

“Guys wake up, it’s morning!” Jackie shouted as she and the others barged into the room.

“What?” Gavin looked at the clock.

“It’s only six.”

“We have to go now, Illus was probably up at five knowing him.”

“Wha?” Joann said sleepily as she woke up.

“Come on Joann, get dressed, we need to go it’s six.” Jackie said as she tossed Joann’s panties at her.

Joann’s cheeks were pink.

“Shit.”

“About?”

“Well, more about waking up late, but can you guys, you know, at least turn around?” Gavin out of the bed and grabbed Joann’s uniform.

He gave it to her as the others walked out of the room.

“Well, that was embarrassing.” Joann said as she slipped her undergarments back on.

“Weird question, but did any of the girls knew you slept naked?"

“Well, Jackie knows.”

“She does?”

“She found out when me and her where told to journey to the far north to slay a frost dragon sense it was terrorizing an allied Kingdom’s city.”

“How did she find out?” Gavin asked.

Joann threw on her dress.

“We shared a room in the city’s hotel.” Gavin paused.

“Not a bed in case your concerned, the room had two beds in the same room.” Joann chuckled.

“Jackie apparently sleeps naked to.” Joann put on her jacket and boots.

“Okay, let’s go, oh, hold on.” Joann looked around the room.

“Oh there he is.” Joann walked up to the couch.

“Chris.” The Ocelot sleepily opened his eyes.

“Come on buddy, it’s time to go.” Chris jumped into Joann’s backpack, head still sticking out. Joann giggled.

“That’s my cute little ocelot.” Joann gave Chris a fish to eat.

“There we go, you ready to go?” Chris meowed in response.

“Perfect.” Joann put the backpack on.

“Okay, we’re good to go.” Joann said as she and Gavin walked out of the room.

“Perfect.” The group walked back to their bikes.

“I hope the fruit we bought will be enough to tie everyone’s stomachs over until we get to the Kingdom.” Joann said as she revved her engine.

“It should be.” Jackie said.

“Okay, then let’s go!” The group started to ride.

“Lily, do me a favor and call Rachel, find out how their doing.”

“Okay.” Lily took out her phone and called Rachel.

“Hey Lily.”

“Hows it going on your end Rachel?” Rachel paused.

“We lost him.”

“You what?”

“We lost Illus, it was night time and he went to run for it. I lunged and missed, I don’t remember anything after that, I think he knocked me out.” Lily sighed.

“Get back to the orb.”

“Already doing that, anyways I’m supposed to be taking orders from Jackie or Joann, not you.” Lily paused.

“Well, I’ll tell them what’s going on.”

“Okay Lily, call me back if you have anything else I need to do.” The two hung up.

“Joann.”

“Yeah?”

“We might want to speed up, Rachel and the others lost sight of Illus.” Joann nodded.

“To be expected when he can turn into basically anything.” Joann changed gears.

“Time to speed it up guys!”

* * *

“I hope the others get back soon, I feel like having only one person guard the orb isn’t a good idea.” Jen said to herself as she was sitting on a sofa chair.

_Jen was around five foot seven with long green hair that was tied into a ponytail. The hair had some black strands in it. She wore a black jacket, green mini dress, black boots, a green backpack, and a gravity grace that she wore on her left leg. Her backpack contained more guns then the other exterminators._

“Perhaps I can help you out with that?” Jen looked over to the woman who just walked in.

“Well, I suppose when Illus does get here I’ll need a healer, sure thing Gina.”

_Gina was around five foot five with shoulder length blond hair, it didn’t have any highlights in it. She wore a black jacket, white mini dress with a red cross icon on the chest area of the dress, black boots, and a white purse. She had a healing staff unlike the others and a lot less weapons then the others._

“Do you think Illus will get this far?” Jen frowned at Gina’s question.

“He managed to go toe to toe with Joann’s Spartan fighting style with only a sword and he managed to kill her, did you forget when he killed our boss as well?” Gina nodded.

“So, when you expect him to be here?”

“By the day I would say.” Rachel said as she walked in.

_Rachel was around five foot eleven with shoulder length brown hair, it had no highlights in it. She wore a black jacket, orange mini dress, black boots, and an orange backpack. The backpack had a large amount of random weapons put into it._

“Thank god someone came back.” Jen said.

“Joann and Jackie and making their way back right now, as for the others, well they said they were going to look around near the outskirts of the capital, though I doubt they will find anything outside, they should be in the capital guarding the orb with us.”

“Agreed.”

“Can’t you get them to come back here?” Gina asked as she took out a seat of her own out of her backpack.

“Well, the tactic we are using is sound, yet at the same time it isn’t, I think the others think this is the best tactic, anyways Joann and Jackie are coming back to guard with us so we should be fine soon.”

* * *

“Alright, here we are, the MIRO Company building.” Joann looked over to Lily.

“Lily you should stay here.”

“No, I want to help.” Joann frowned.

“Illus has the skill of an exterminator, allowing the rest of you to help is basically telling you to commit suicide. Most of you, no offense Lily, are at least decent fighters, though he has much more skill then even ten decent fighters.” Jackie looked over to Joann.

“This is the orb of Minecraftia though, wouldn’t any help we are offered be good enough?” Joann paused.

“Look, I know what needs to be done.” Joann walked up to Lily.

“You get scared in combat and generally panic do to said scared emotions, Illus would take advantage of that, and we can’t allow him to do so. I need you to do something else for me.” Joann gave Lily a letter.

“Give this to Ale, he’ll know what to do with this.” Lily nodded.

“Okay.” Lily hugged Michael.

“Please don’t die Mikey.” Michael hugged Lily back.

“If I do, I’ll be waiting back at Achievement city sense I don’t know how to get back here.” Lily nodded. The two shared a kiss, then Lily walked off.

“Alright, so, this is what we are going to do.” Joann drove over to the temple where the orb lay.

“We’ll build a house here, and rest up for tonight, set our spawns here, Illus will most likely strike tomorrow. That way when he kills you you’ll spawn seconds away from the fight.” The group went to build a house, though they seemed to forget something, where was Chris and Jackie’s wolf?


	110. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets their spawns for when Illus arrives, though what they don't know is that he's closer to the temple then they expected.

Lone barking, loud barking, close barking. That’s what Jackie heard when she woke up at six in the morning.

“Snow? What’s wrong?” Joann slowly woke up as she heard the barking get closer.

“Jackie, why is your wolf barking?” Joann groaned.

“No clue.” At that moment Snow ran into the little house, chasing Chris.

“Snow, no Snow silly, that’s Chris.” Chris hissed before jumping into Joann’s backpack. Joann quickly got up and picked up her backpack.

“Geez, why is Snow acting so mean to Chris, they’re normally the best of friends.” Joann put her backpack onto her bed.

Chris walked out of the backpack.

“I have no idea, this is really weird.” Jackie was petting Snow, waving a bone in her face, though Snow could give no less amounts of shits, she was still glaring at Chris, growling all the while.

The others were awake, though stayed silent as to not add to the chaos. Joann looked over to Chris, and began to pat him.

Chris walked on Joann’s legs and laid down on them. Joann was looking at her cat, studying everything about him.

“Hm.”

“What’s wrong Joann?”

“Oh, nothing.” Joann petted a white spot on Chris’s back that wasn’t there before. Chris purred.

“Though.” Joann opened her backpack.

“Why would you do this Illus, you went as low as to kill Chris?” Joann cocked a pistol and put it to the Ocelot’s head. Before anyone could argue Joann fired.

“Joann!” Chris jumped off her, quickly turning into the man Joann knew he really was.

“Clever Joann, I should have known you out of all people would spot the difference, you always had the eagle eye.” Illus took out a pistol of his own and shot Joann’s pistol out of her hands and pointed it at Jackie.

“So, how do you girls plan on stopping me? I have the advantage sense I have a weapon on me, you girls don’t have your backpacks nor your pockets, both of you seem to be indecent.” Joann and Jackie looked at each other.

“So, what’s stopping me from killing you two and running off to destroy the orbs?”

“Illus, it’s not nice to pick on two defenseless women.” Illus turned around.

Rachel had a diamond blade to his neck, and he knew Jen was close by with her assault rifle as well.

“Well, he was never one for being a gentleman, even before he went psycho.” Gina said as she readied her healing staff.

“So Illus, you seem to be flanked right now.” Joann felt a hand lightly push at her stomach.

Joann stepped back as Gavin stood in front of her, diamond sword at the ready.

“You’re not touching Joann anytime soon punk.” Geoff stood in front of Jackie.

“Back away from Jackie if you wish to live.” Joann and Jackie quickly went for their backpacks as to get their clothing.

Illus looked around, how could he get himself out of this situation? The answer was too simple.

Illus grabbed Rachel's arm and pushed forward, kicking her in the stomach as he went.

He took out a diamond enchanted shovel and dug underneath him, quickly decimating the dirt under him. He turned himself into a silverfish and dug his way over to the temple.

“He’s making his way over now!”

“Come on time is of the essence!” The group, besides Joann and Jackie, ran over to the temple.

* * *

“I wonder what Joann needs from Ale.” Lily thought aloud as she walked up to a prison.

Lily frowned, prisoners are usually scary, and kind of creepy, it didn’t help that her attire was short at her leg area and rather revealing to anyone at a shorter elevation then her. Lily sighed.

“Joann needs me to do this.” Lily opened the door. Lily walked up to a security guard.

“Can I help you miss?” Lily showed the man her MIRO badge.

“My name is Lily Rizzo, I work for the Mob Informational and Research Organization and for the sake of this whole worlds safety I need to talk to officer Ale.” The guard paused.

“Sure, anything to help a MIRO worker, follow me.” The guard led Lily down the hallways.

“So, what do you need of Ale?”

“I’m not even sure, though I think he knows.”

“You came here on a mission without even knowing what you need?”

“It was a rather quickly thought out plan.”

“I’d say, so, are you an exterminator or something?”

“Well, no, I’m part of the researching group, though a few Exterminators called on me to help them, so of course I’m going to help them.” Lily looked at the jail cells.

“What did the guys in this wing do?”

“Well, we sort prisoners by their crimes, and these prisoners were brought here for crimes of rape.” Lily looked nervously into another jail cell.

One man was looking straight at her.

“I’d buy that for a dollar.” Lily looked away uncomfortably.

“Do you not want dinner today?” The guard barked.

“I don’t care, that body is a feast for my eyes.” Lily took out her bow.

“Can I?” The guard looked.

“I don’t see why not.” Lily fired an arrow at the man.

“Creep.” Lily looked at the guard.

“Can we please get to Ale without anymore rapey prisoners please?” The man nodded.

“Right, come on, let’s go.” The guard guided Lily.

“Here’s the bosses room, I don’t know what the exterminators want with him, but it should be known that he is a great man, but a bit out there.” Lily looked concerned.

“Don’t worry I just meant he zones out a whole lot.” Lily sighed, then nodded.

“Hello, Mr. Ale?” Lily popped her head into the room.

“Come in.” Lily walked into the room.

“What can I do for you miss?” Lily paused, then walked into the room and took a seat in front of Ale's desk.

“Well…” Lily opened her purse and fetched her badge.

“I work for MIRO, we need your help.” Lily decided to get to the facts sense this man seems to be out of it, he was already zoning out it seems, staring at Lily’s chest area.

“Hm, what do you need my help with?”

“Well,” “Why don’t you relax a bit, you look tense.” Lily looked to see he was gesturing for Lily to lay her legs onto the table.

Lily sighed, working with another pervert huh? All part of the job it seemed. Lily did as told.

“Sir I think there is something more important than how attractive my legs are.”

“Hm?” The guard was right, no wonder Joann and Jackie avoided this man if they could.

“Sir,” Ale looked at Lily’s face for once.

“Illus is lose in the kingdom.” Ale snapped into focus for once.

“What!? He’s lose HERE?” Lily nervously nodded her head.

“This is very serious, though I’m not sure if I can help.” Lily was not pleased.

“Joann said you could, Illus is already at the temple, please if you can you have to help us everyone’s lives depend on this.” Ale paused.

“I need some time, do you think the exterminators can wait a bit?”

“Wait for what?” Ale took some materials out of his desk.

“I’m really sorry miss, but in order to help you and the others I need to craft something, and i'm missing on final item, and it’s kind of hard to get.”

“What do you need I’ll do it.” Ale paused.

“I need bedrock.” Lily paused.

“I can’t get that.”

“I know.” Ale walked to the door.

“Come on, we need to go.”

“Where?”

“The Oracle, he can help us, come on we probably don’t have much time!”

* * *

“Jackie, flank him!” Joann shouted as she blocked a stab with her shield.

“I can’t get close enough.” Jackie said as Illus unloaded in her direction, killing Geoff and a few of the others.

“Get your guns out then.” Illus turned around and swung, cutting three bullets clean out of the air.

He back flipped behind Joann, pushing her into Jen’s gunfire. Joann blocked and stabbed behind her with her spear. Illus grabbed the spear and pulled it, turning and stabbing Gavin with Joann’s spear.

“This is pointless, you are all just stalling.” Illus pulled out a grenade and chucked it out of the temple.

“You know you’re never going to win, right?” Joann stabbed forward, though Illus redirected the point and killed Jack with the point.

He spawned back at Achievement City.

“How come he isn’t running back here?” Jackie asked.

Illus grinned as he killed Ray and Ryan.

“Simple, I destroyed your spawn house.” Joann and Jackie looked at each other.

“Well, the others are fucked.”

“WAH MICOOL!” Joann looked to see Illus redirected Michael’s blade to kill Gavin, and not stab him.

"Gavin!" Michael shouted before blocking an attack from Illus, though Illus quickly turned himself into an iron golem and pulverized Michael.

“Shit.” Joann sighed.

“What should we do?” Jen asked.

Joann tossed her spear, managing to cut Illus across his right arm.

“Attack!” Jackie ran forward.

“What are we doing?” Jen asked.

“We can’t kill Illus, we have to try and stall him.” Joann explained.

“Alright, go Jackie!” Jackie blocked an attack from Illus, going to chop his hand off with her axe.

Illus noticed and went for Jackie’s hand. He grabbed it, quickly pulling towards him and stabbing his sword right through Jackie.

Jackie stabbed him as well. Illus grabbed Jackie by the hair and hit her head with his. Jackie was taken off guard and Illus pushed her off him, took her sword, and finished her off with both blades.

“Aw crap.” Joann sighed.

“Jen, do you trust me?”

“What do you need me to do Joann?”

“Take out your shotgun, we need to team up. Gina heal whenever you can.” Joann looked to see Illus was charging at them.

‘I hope Rachel’s doing what I think she is doing.’ Joann looked to the other two.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

* * *

“Oh great Oracle, we need an audience with you!” An unknown man turned to face Lily and Ale.

“You need to request an audience, not demand it.” Lily frowned.

“Mr. Oracle please, helps us, this is very important.” The Oracle looked over to Lily.

He sighed.

“This better be urgent.”

“It is, someone is trying to break the orb of Minecraftia.” The Oracle raised his eyebrows.

“That does sound urgent, what do you need of me?”

“Mr. Ale here can stop the criminal, though we need the powers of creative mode in order to grab some bedrock.” The Oracle nodded.

“How much do you need?”

“Just one.” Ale responded.

“Alright, well, if it’s to stop someone who is attempting to destroy all life as we know it, then I will help.” The Oracle gave one bedrock block to Ale.

“Thank you Oracle.” Ale opened a crafting table and went to work.

“Ah, here we are.” Lily raised an eyebrow.

“What is that thing?”

“It’s a bedrock prison, not even Illus can break out of this.”

“How do you use it?”

“I need to throw it at him.” Lily paused.

“This isn’t going to end too well is it?”

“Not unless we give it to that hot Chinese chick, she’s got a dead eye.” Lily sighed, why must people in power be so pervy?

* * *

“Jen, get back.” Joann ordered as she had to save Jen from an attack Illus sent her way.

“You sure?”

“Yes, just use a medium ranged gun, I can handle Illus.” Joann tossed her first spear at Illus.

Illus dodged and picked the spear up, putting away his sword.

“Face it Joann, you know I’m the better fighter.” Joann frowned.

“That may be so, but whose better doesn’t matter right now.” Illus stabbed forward, though Joann parried with her diamond katana and bashed Illus across the face with her shield.

Illus went to hit Joann with the stick of the spear, though Jen shooting at him forced him to move instead of attack.

“It’s three versus one, I’m pretty sure all three of us have more skill combined then you do, are you sure you don’t want to surrender?” There were a few weird noises coming from the temple itself, then four machine gun turrets popped out from the walls.

“Make that four plus five turrets.” Rachel corrected Joann as she walked back to the entrance of the temple, placing down a machine gun turret. Illus paused, he always forgot about Rachel’s abilities, though the girls forgot something as well. Illus opened up his inventory.

“Drop everything you got Illus.” Illus nodded, though instead he closed his inventory and turned into a diamond golem.

“Oh shit, I forgot, Rachel, Jen, I don’t think guns will do anything to Illus now.”

“Well, Let’s find out.” Rachel turned on the turrets.

“Oh god.” Joann dug one block down and ducked, the only thing present of her was her shield.

The turrets fired, though thanks to the high grade armor not only was Illus not being damaged, but the bullets were ricocheting off of his body, and it managed to kill both Jen and Rachel.

Illus walked around and destroyed all the turrets.

"You girls are just lucky this temple to small for me to turn into something like a Hydra." Illus commented as he changed back into a human.

“Well shit.” Gina said out loud. Illus looked over.

“So, your what’s left huh?” Gina paused.

“Why Illus, why are you doing this?”

“I have to ask you something Gina, why live in a world where people only try to manipulate each other?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Am I the mad one? Joann commands the troop, she manipulates you and the others to fight against things that we might not even have to fight against, and who controls her? The boss, so I ask again, why live in a world in which people only talk to each other, to try and use each other?” Gina paused.

“What makes you think this way?”

“Because I was betrayed.” Gina wasn’t believing anything, though if she could use this to distract Illus she was going to use it.

Illus began to simply walk over to Gina, he even threw his pistol to the other side of the temple. However he pulled out his sword instead.

“So, you gonna try to stop me?” He stepped on Joann’s shield, he assumed she was dead, but he was wrong.

“Damn right we are.” Joann said coldly as she pushed on her shield, tripping Illus in the process. Joann jumped on top of Illus and stabbed through the hand that was holding onto the sword. She took off her shield and began to swing as many punches that she could at Illus’s face until she broke his nose.

“You’re not going to destroy the orb Illus, you’ve gone insane.” Illus laughed before easily overpowering Joann and pinning her to the floor instead.

“Am I the one who’s gone insane? Or are you just brain washed?” Joann looked over to her right, Lily and Ale had just ran into the temple.

“No I’m pretty sure your just insane.” Illus chuckled a little, pulling out Joann’s katana.

“I’m the crazy one am I?” He lifted the blade.

“Joann no!” Lily grabbed the item Ale crafted and stabbed it into an arrow. She loaded the arrow. Illus ignored Lily.

“That’s just what the boss wants you to think, why don’t you see the light Joann?” Lily fired just as Illus went to stab. In the blink of an eye the arrow hit, and Illus was gone. The katana went to drop, though Ale caught it.

“Joann, are you alright?” Lily asked, both she and Gina ran over to see if Joann was fine.

“I’m good, don’t worry.” Joann got up, and looked over to Ale.

“What was that thing?”

“It’s a bedrock prison, it’s like the life sentence in solitary confinement basically.” Joann nodded.

“Who’s making sure that he can’t escape?”

“Well, you can’t brake bedrock you know.” Joann nodded.

“Alright, though if Illus manages to escape I’m having your head be attached to a pike.” Ale laughed nervously.

“Hey now, even if he somehow manages to brake a block, the bedrock will just be replaced by another bedrock.” Joann rose an eyebrow.

“Did the Oracle help you?” Ale nodded.

“Right, that’s good."

“Is it over, did we win?” Jen asked as she and Rachel returned to the temple sense their spawns where in the city.

“Sure did.” Joann said happily.

“Sweet!” Jen said with just as much happiness.

“Though if you don’t mind Jen can you three do us a favor?”

“Sure, what is it Joann?”

“Tell the boss that me, Lily, and Jackie are going on vacation, you are welcome to join if you want.” The other three looked at each other.

“Lily will stay back to bring you to where me and Jackie are going, anyways I’ve got to be going, see you there.” Joann smiled over to Lily before the two walked out of the temple.

“So, what are we doing now Joann?” Lily asked.

“Taking a break, anyways those Tower gods promised the boys the love of their lives, why don’t we help those gods fulfill their promise?” Lily smiled.

“I can agree to that.” So the girls went on their vacation, unsure about what waited them, though if the previous Let’s Plays showed them anything, there was a lot of adventuring left to do, and they were ready to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the Achevement Hunters died so quickly is because, well, first of all it's 11 vs 1, not to fair, second of all, having twelve people in a fighting scene is a bit to much for me, I can't keep up with that unless it's a RWBY fighting scene, not sure why.


	111. Five Night’s of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds herself being dragged, not literally, Michael would never do that, into the Achievement Hunter’s room, Joann’s being dragged in by Gavin as well, just what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE!-
> 
> I have a few ideas for the next short story, though I want to know something from you guys, sense this next short story will have plenty of characters, and sense I'm not exactly comfortable writing dialogue for most of the Rooster Teeth workers sense I'm pretty sure I'll mess up their personalities, would you guys like to post some of your own characters in the comments so they can be put in the next short story?
> 
> If you want to please do, sense I think it might be cool if you guys are able to input your own ideas into the story, and putting your own OC's into the story would be the way for me to test this theory, but anyways if you have your own OC's and want them to be in the next story please feel free to put them into the comments below, though in order to use them I need the following
> 
> Their name, height, gender, personality, clothing, hair color
> 
> Optional knowledge is something I don't need, though if you want me to know feel free to tell me the following
> 
> Their sexuality (straight, bi, les/gay,) their race, family back story, if they are dating another OC of yours (sense you can post more then one OC if you want to,) their blood type, if they have a pet (please keep it normal, no fire breathing bunnies or meowing goats,) iris color, their thoughts on the Achievement Hunters and their lovers (sense this might be useful for later conflicts in the story)
> 
> If you can't think of any OC's it's okay, though I would like to hope that some of you awesome fans will at least send me one OC, there is going to be plenty of people in this short story, and I don't want any of you to miss out on getting to put your own thoughts into the story itself.
> 
> But either way, past my blathering this chapter is set right after Play Pals #8, Five Night's at Freddy's, so you can imagine with

“Michael, what’s going on why are you,” “Gavin let me down, I was in the middle of,” Both girls were ignored as they were rushed into the Achievement Hunter’s room.

“Gavin why,” “You need to play this.”

“Michael, can I,” “You need to play this.” Both women looked at each other.

“But,” “You need to play this!” Both sighed in response.

“What’s got them so spooked?” Lily asked Joann.

“You have as much of a clue as I do.” The two looked at the screen in front of them, then to the mics, then to the webcam.

“I’m assuming they want us to…” Joann stopped talking when Gavin put his headphones on her head. “Yup, as I thought, they want us to play this game for a Let’s Play.” Lily paused.

“That thing looks creepy, what’s this game called?”

“Five Nights at Freddy’s apparently.” Joann looked over to her cowering boyfriend.

“Sheesh Gavin do you want Michael to move that bookcase so you can hide behind it or something?” There was a pause.

“Micool?”

“Fucking, get back up here you pussy.”

“Are we recording?” Lily asked.

“I would assume so.” Joann reasoned.

“Okay, then let’s do this I guess?” Lily clicked the new game option.

“Whoa, what’s that thing?” Joann asked.

“Some kind of creepy bear looking thing.” Lily replied.

“So in case if anyone is wondering what this is, we don’t even know. This is Joann Yurimashu and Lily Rizzo, Gavin’s girlfriend and Michael’s wife if anyone doesn’t know who we are, and for some reason Michael and Gavvy dragged us in here to play this game.” Joann explained.

“First Team Sweet Flower let’s play?” Lily asked.

“Probably only one as well.” Joann looked to see Michael was wresting Gavin over to a chair in the background. Joann laughed while Lily sighed.

“Boys.” Lily commented.

“Okay, okay, so, how do we play this game?” Joann asked.

“I don’t know, what’s that box with an arrow in the middle all about?” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t have the slightest idea.” Lily put her mouse there.

“Whoa! It's a security camera. So this is room 1A… those things are creepy.” Lily said unhappily.

“I know right? These things seem to be a mix of dolls and mannequins, and those are the only things that manage to scare me.” Lily clicked a different room.

“Oh, this is cool, we can look around the entire building.”

“Well, not the kitchen.”

“That cameras out there?”

“Gavin sit down on the fucking chair.”

“But Micool.”

“But nothing, come on the girls probably need us to explain what they are going.” Michael grabbed a chair.

“No Micool, no!” Gavin sprang up and ran out of the room. Michael sighed.

“Fucking coward, Joann’s got bigger balls them him, get back here Gavin!” Michael ran out of the room to chase after Gavin.

“Oh no, one of those things are missing from that room!” Lily gasped.

“Wait, do breasts count as balls?” Joann asked. Lily covered a laugh.

“I don’t know, maybe? I mean sense boys don’t really have breasts I guess we might be able to consider those as a girls balls… why ask that weird question?” Joann looked down to her breasts.

“Yeah, Michael’s right, I do have bigger balls then Gavin.” Lily laughed again.

“Shouldn’t you look somewhere else other than that one screen?” Joann asked as she looked back at the screen.

“But, I want to keep these two in place.”

“But what about the bunny thing?” Lily sighed before putting down the camera.

The two jumped back. Lily screamed in fright as Joann grabbed her purse to hide behind.

The two looked back, the bunny had attacked the second they looked away from the camera.

“Was that bunny in the room the whole time!?” Lily asked.

“I don’t know, Jesus!” Joann said as the two got back to the computer screen.

“You’re playing this, this is too scary for me.” Lily shoved the mouse into Joann’s hands.”

“Okay, can do.” Joann clicked the continue button.

“Come on Joann, prove to everyone you have bigger balls then Gavin.” Joann paused.

“As in show the camera my cleavage or something?” Both girls began to giggle.

“Come on girl, we got this, we both have bigger balls then our lovers.” Joann said as the game started up again.

“How does this game even work?” Lily asked.

“It seems like the robot things can move when we are not looking at them.” Joann noted.

“So should we look at them all night?”

“No, we need to save the power.”

“What power?”

“Look on the bottom left corner, there’s a power meter.” The door closed behind them in the Achievement Hunter’s room. Lily screamed and Joann held the mouse like she was about to throw it.

“Oh, it’s just Ray, where’s Michael and Gavin?”

“They’re running all around the building, don’t know why.”

“Something to do with Gavin’s balls.” Lily said as the two got back to the game.

“… Riiiiight.” Ray continued to watch the game.

“So you need to check the cameras right?” Lily asked Joann.

“I think so, sense the robot things don’t move unless we are not looking at them, so if we continuously look at room 1A for a little while maybe we can survive the night without them even moving once?” Joann put the camera at room 1A.

“We’ll check, say, every thirty seconds, that way we can save power.” Joann looked away.

“No, no, please look back.” Joann raised an eyebrow.

“You scared?” Lily nodded.

Joann laughed before turning back on the camera.

“It’s not that scar, where did the bunny thing go?” Lily’s eyes widened.

“Oh no, where did it go!?”

“Hold on, let me check.” Joann looked around.

“Ah, he’s in the closet apparently.” Lily laughed.

“I don’t think robots have genders Joann.” Joann smiled a little.

“Well, what if he has an animatronic penis or something?”

“Well do you see a penis on that robot?”

“Um, no?”

“Case closed, no gender.”

“It could be a female then.”

“That’s one creepy female.”

“At least she isn’t a clown.”

“Agreed.” Joann looked back to room 1A.

"No one else moved, I think this bunny is the only thing that can move.” Joann put down the camera.

“Hm, look at this, door, and light.” Joann clicked the light switch.

“He’s right there!” Lily shouted. Joann calmly closed the door.

“No worries, as long as we have power there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Other than these three things that are trying to do god knows what to us.”

“I think the guy on the phone said something about them stuffing us into something.”

“That’s not very nice sounding.” Lily said uneasily.

“Well what would you prefer?”

“I would prefer if this game was as wicked scary as it is, but in the end it turns out these robot things just want a hug or something like that.”

“That ruins the whole creepy tone though.”

“I just don’t want to die.” Lily squeaked out as Joann checked Pirates Cove.

“What’s that thing?”

“Scary.” Joann laughed.

“They’re all scary according to you.”

“Well what is scary to you!?”

“Well, I mean the duck is scary, the others are just creepy, I mean look at its… it left room 1A…”

“Please find it.”

“Hold on, I don’t see it.” Joann closed the camera and checked the light on the left door.

“Bunny!” Lily shouted as Joann closed the door.

“Good god!” Lily exclaimed.

"As long as they are not in the room with us it's fine." Joann tried to reassure Lily.

"It was basically in the room with us!" They heard the door open.

“But Micool.”

“Shut up.” Michael pushed Gavin into a chair and rolled him up next to Joann. He sat down next to Lily.

“Micool I don’t wanna, this game’s bloody terrifying.”

“Gavin, please stay, I need someone to tackle for a hug if these things decide to scare the shit out of me and Lily yet again.” Gavin sighed.

“Okay love.”

“That’s all it took?” Michael asked.

“Michael, I need a hug.” Michael smiled.

“Get up.” Lily got up. Michael sat down and pulled Lily onto his lap.

“How far along are you girls?” Michael asked.

“It’s four AM apparently… and that rabbit bunny fuck is standing outside that door.” Joann replied.

“Does it go away?” Lily asked.

“Hold on, let me check.”

“No.” Gavin and Lily protested. Joann opened the door and checked the light.

“Okay, it’s gone. Gavin how does it feel to know your girlfriend has bigger balls then you do?” Gavin chuckled.

“I’ve seen under that dress enough times to know you don’t have balls love.”

“Me and Lily agreed that breasts are the female version of balls.” Gavin looked at Joann’s cleavage.

“Well of course your breasts are bigger then my balls love.” Joann looked at the camera again.

“Uh, uh!”

“What what what?” Gavin quickly looked back up to the computer screen.

“What the hell is that thing?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know it was behind the curtains last time I saw it!” Joann said, it appeared that a fox looking animatonic was out from behind the curtains at Pirate Cove.

“We’re on five AM now Joann.” Lily said, hugging Michael a bit tighter.

“Hold on I need to check back in the actual room.” Joann put the camera down and looked at the right side door.

“Oh god, duckie!” Joann screamed before slamming the door down.

“Love I thought you don’t get scared.”

“That thing is like an effing mannequin doll crossover, it’s scary!”

“Do you want to sit on my lap so I can hug you love?”

“No, odds are the next time there’s a jump scare death you’ll jump and drop my ass on the floor, and the floor hurts.” Joann checked the camera again.

“That wolf fox thing hasn’t moved, what’s my power situation?”

“You have thirty percent left.” Joann sighed, then closed the camera and put the second door down.

“That mother fucker isn’t fucking getting me no no. This sweet ass ain’t for him.”

“I thought it was a she.” Lily said.

“Well, no wonder it… never mind I’m not saying that joke it’s a little to mean.”

“Anyways that ass is mine.” Joann laughed at Gavin’s comment.

“That’s right, no one elses.” With that the clock went to six AM.

“Whew, thank god, we won.”

“Wait, day two?” Lily asked.

“What was that wolf thing?” Joann asked.

“I don’t know but it attacked me and Gavin before.”

“Why did you drag me and Lily here anyways? I’m assuming she was in the middle of photographing the others in our new merch and I was in the middle of saying lines for RWBY.”

“Bloody, we needed an expert in scary games this game is terrifying, and you were the first person to come to mind.”

“Then why bring me here?” Lily asked.

“You’re someone for me to hug.” Michael said playfully as he gave Lily a little squeeze.

“This guy called again? Whatever I’ll check the cameras.” Joann looked at 1A.

“Nothing’s moved yet, yet anyways. So should I expect for them to be more aggressive as the game does on?”

“You want to be careful, the animatronics tend to got more active as the week goes on.”

“Well the phone guy answered my question…” Joann checked the Pirate Cove, then back to 1A.

“You might want to watch on Pirate Cove, the fella in there is unique in a way that it becomes more active if the camera isn’t on, I guess its camera shy or something.” Joann put down the camera and checked the door lights.

“Nothing’s there.”

“Check the camera.” Joann checked.

“Well they are still at room 1A…” At the moment the camera went black.

“Wait, what? The cameras out.”

“Check another camera.” Lily suggested.

“This one’s out as well.” Lily frowned.

“Check the door lights, it might be out there.” Michael suggested.

“Oh please don’t be.” Lily said unhappily. Joann checked.

“No, nothings here.”

“Oh thank god.” Joann checked the camera again.

“Huh, the bunny’s gone again.”

“Why are you so relaxed love? I’m freaking out.” Gavin added.

“Well, it’s not scary unless they get you, we’re not in danger until the power goes out right?” Joann checked Pirate’s Cove.

“Oh, oh, that fox thing is peeking out from the curtains again.” Joann commented.

“Did it look outside last night?” Lily asked.

“Um, I think the phone guy said something about it being more active if we don’t look at its room enough. So we need to check on Candle Cove often.”

“You mean Pirates Cove right?”

“Well, there’s a very popular creepypasta called Candle Cove, so I want to call it Candle Cove sense it’s like a reference.” Joann put the camera down and checked the left door light.

“Bunny!” Lily shouted. Joann closed the door.

“Easy does it Lily, that thing can’t attack us yet.”

“Keyword yet.” Joann checked the first room again.

“The fucking duck’s gone, the fucking duck’s gone!” Lily shouted.

Joann sighed.

“Scary fuck, okay, Candle Cove.” The fox was out from behind the curtain.

“Mother fucker.” Joann put the camera down and opened the left door.

“Do you want to die love?”

“No, just checking.” Joann turned on the light, there was nothing there.

“See? No harm in looking.” Joann checked the right doors light.

“Oh fuck a duck!” Joann closed the door.

“Okay, no problem, how about we don’t eat? Creepy duck fuck.” Joann checked the camera again.

“Huh, the fox is gone.” Joann checked the left side corridor.

“It’s running? I thought they couldn’t move if I looked at them.” Joann put the camera down and went to close the door. A loud screech was heard as the fox jumped into the room.

“Gah, WHAT IS YOUR CALL!?” Joann shouted as the other three screamed in panic, Gavin fell and ran out of the room while Lily buried as much of herself into Michael with the roughest hug she ever gave him, Michael was shouting ‘holy fucking shit’ so loud that he voice went into an octave so high that he was never able to hit it ever again.

There was a moment of silence before Joann laughed an insane laugh as the game over screen was shown.

“Oh, oh Jesus, that was good.” Joann said as she continued to laugh.

Joann grabbed her phone.

“Jackie? Yeah it’s me, girl you have to get down to the boy’s office and bring Geoff with you, you need to check out this game I just played, it’s really good.” Joann put down her phone and looked over to the camera as Gavin cautiously walked back into the room.

“Hey guys, mind of we live stream this? I totally need to beat this.” Joann said.

“What about RWBY?” Gavin tried to postpone watching more of that hell.

“What about it?”

“Weren’t you in the middle of saying some lines?”

“Eh those lines are like for episode fourteen, only four are out right now, they can wait.” Gavin sighed.

“This game is terrifying love.” Joann got up.

“If you get to hug me tightly will it help you feel better?” Gavin darted over to Joann’s seat.

“What’s the fuss Joann? Is this that good of a game?” Jackie asked as she and Geoff walked into the room.

“Set up some microphones, you’re in for a crazy experience.”

“Prepare for nightmare fuel.” Lily advised Jackie.

“Ha, nightmares are for the weak minded.”

“You’re saying you aren’t going to have nightmares tonight Joann?”

“Naw, I’ll just wake up in the middle of the night and be too scared to walk down the hallway sense I’ll imagine the duck fuck to be there.”

“Duck fuck?” Joann smiled as Geoff got him and Jackie some microphones.

Joann opened up OBS (open broadcasting software) and logged into Twich.

“You’ll see, you’ll see.”


	112. Trick’s no Treat’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tries to explain to her son that Ryan is not really a flesh eating zombie scientist. How will this fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a note, I'm not going to be able to post in a daily, or possibly even weekly manner anymore, the reason? I'm going to my first year in college, BUT, keep in mind I am NOT stopping this story, I'm just letting you know I won't have a lot of time to write it, so the uploads will be slow, though check back at least, I don't know, once a week? I'll hopefully post once a month, and my summer vacations are legit three months, so come next March I'll be back, though check back every once and a while.
> 
> Anyways, please keep posting those OC's, and keep enjoying this series, cause remember folks, good things come to those who wait, right?

“Hey honey, have you seen Gino around here?” Rachel asked Ryan.

“I’ve been looking around for him, but I haven’t seen eye or ear of him.” Rachel frowned.

“I wonder what’s got him so worked up today?” It was October thirty first, Halloween, and for some reason Rachel and Ryan’s seven year old Gino was scared that day. They could find him, so they could ask what was bothering him. Rachel decided to call Joann.

“Hey Rachel, I thought the party for the little ones was later on today?”

“It is, though I wanted to ask if you and Gavin could come over, I’m sure Gavin can help Ryan if something and I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, sure, though we can’t leave Cecil alone at home.”

“Bring him over, he can play with Gino.”

“Alright, should we call any of the others to help us?”

“If you can call Michael and Lily please do.”

“Okay, we’ll be right over.” After a few minutes Joann and Gavin came over.

“Hey guys!” Joann greeted loudly.

“Joann?” Ryan looked.

“Yeah, Rachel called us over, Gavin’s going to help you do something.” Joann looked at Cecil.

“You can go play with Gino.”

“Where is he mom?” Joann paused.

“Where is he Rachel?”

“No idea.” Joann laughed.

“Well, he seems to be playing hide and seek, why don’t you go find him honey?” Cecil nodded, then ran off.

“So, what did you need to see me for Rachel?” The door opened.

“Hey guys!” Lily said loudly.

“Lily, Michael?” Ryan and Gavin looked.

“Rachel called us over, Michael’s going to help you with something.” Joann looked confused.

“Talk about déjà vu.”

“So, what was it you needed to ask us Rachel?” At that time Cecil ran up and explained what he was doing to Crystal, who ran off with him, both trying their hardest to find Gino."

“Well, Gino’s been hiding today, I’m not sure why sense I can’t find him.” Joann looked over to Ryan.

“He’s already in costume.” Joann noted. Rachel laughed.

“Well, he’s going to be working all day today so he decided he might as well get into costume now.” Joann nodded.

“Makes sense to me.” Cecil ran by.

“Hey Cecil, did you find Gino?”

“No, he’s hiding really good.” Joann smiled.

“Well when the going gets tough, you search harder.” Cecil nodded.

“Yes mom!” Cecil ran off, Crystal soon following.

“I just can’t understand why he’s so scared.” Joann paused.

“Well, do you think it’s because of Halloween?” Rachel paused.

"No, I mean he seems excited about it last year.” Joann nodded.

“Hm, well, I have a few ideas that might be scaring him, though I can’t be too sure.”

“What are your ideas? I really want to know what’s bothering my son.” Joann paused.

“Well, I’m not sure quite yet, they are only ideas anyways.” Rachel nodded.

“Well, the guys are getting the décor set up, if you don’t mind can you girls help me find Gino?” Joann nodded.

“Sure, I’ll help.”

“Mommy, mommy!” Crystal walked up.

“What’s up Crystal?” Crystal lightly grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled, having her mother run off with her.

“We need help finding Gino!”

“Okay, I’ll help.” Joann laughed.

“Wait for it.”

“Mom!”

“Let’s go find Gino together my little man.” The group began their search, though Gino was nowhere to be found.

“Wow, your son hides good.” Joann said to Rachel.

“Where would he be hiding?” Lily thought a loud.

“Well, was there anywhere that we didn’t check?”

“What about the shed?” Rachel asked.

“Oh, oh, the shed, we need to check the shed!” Crystal shouted in glee as the two little ones ran off excitedly.

“Man, I can’t even remember when I had that much energy.” Rachel commented.

“Those were the days.” Lily laughed.

“Even I don’t have that much energy anymore.” Joann agreed.

“Mom, mom, I found him!” Joann smiled.

“Let’s go then.” The three women walked out and over to the shed, there Gino was, hiding underneath a table.

“Gino, what’s wrong?” Rachel asked.

“Dad’s a monster.” Rachel was confused.

“What?”

“Mom, dad’s a zombie.” Joann laughed a little.

“Just as I suspected.”

“What’s up?” Rachel asked.

“Gino’s imagination is leading him to believe that your husband really is a zombie mad scientist.” Gino looked worried.

“Dad’s a zombie, isn’t he?”

“No, Gino honey it’s only a costume.” Gino wasn’t convinced.

“Hold on, we can show him.” Gino backed up against the wall.

“No, no, I’m not going near dad, he’s a zombie!”

"Come on Gino, your dad is just in a costume silly.” Crystal reassured.

“How do you know?” Rachel sighed.

“Joann, can you talk to Ryan please? I need to stay with Gino.” Joann nodded.

“Sure thing.” Joann walked into the house.

“Hey Ryan?”

“What’s up Joann?”

“I need you to momentarily take off your costume, your son thinks you are a legit zombie mad scientist.” Ryan laughed.

“Alright, hold on it might take me a few minutes.” Joann nodded.

“Alright.” Joann walked out of the house.

“Come on Gino, it’s just daddy, we promise.”

“It’s undead daddy.”

“Come on Cecil, let’s not tease Gino about this.”

“Boys will be boys Rachel.” Joann stated as she walked back up to the others.

Soon enough Ryan was outside.

“Where is he?” Ryan asked.

“Hiding under a table in the shed.” Ryan nodded.

“Oh Gino.” Ryan walked in and bent down.

“Dad?” Ryan was smiling out of amusement.

“Here I am son, nothing’s wrong with your father.” Gino was confused.

“But, I thought you were a zombie.” Ryan chuckled.

“It was a costume son, your father is not a zombie.” Gino paused, then slowly got out from under the table. Ryan smiled and picked his son up.

“Well, now that I am out of that costume, how about we go with the others and grab some lunch?” The kids were excited as usual, but got into an argument on where to do for lunch.

Rachel was smiling, because thankfully Gino now understood his father was not really an undead scientist.


	113. Town of Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Town of Salem AU! The mafia is loose in the Town of Rooster, along with a few others, how will everyone fair, will the town live, or will the town die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t really an AU, it’s more like this one shot follows their characters/avatars while the group plays the game, so idk if that’s an AU or not… yeah…  
> This is not a short story, but I love this effing game, might make a few more of these chapters if people like them, also, does anyone else play the game? Would love to play with yall if you play the game.

Roles:  
Geoff- Veteran  
Ryan- Serial Killer  
Jack- Body Guard  
Ray- Lookout  
Gavin- Vigilante  
Michael- Blackmailer  
Jackie- Jailor  
Gina- Doctor  
Rachel- Investigator  
Jen- God Father, or mother in this case…  
Lily- Consort  
Joann- Witch

Day Two (technically)-

“Hey guys.” Joann started up, it was quite worrying for the town’s people, recently there were three murders, the more important one was of their mayor, Burnie.

It was clear from the cause of deaths that they had a serial killer, a Vigilante, and someone with a gun in the town, most likely the mafia.

“Hey Joann.” Lily responded.

“No one has any idea on who killed the others?” Rachel asked.

“I have none.” Ryan responded.

“I have one.” Ray said.

“What is it Ray?”

“Well you know how Joel the Jester died?”

“Yeah?”

“Gavin visited him that night.” Everyone looked at Gavin.

“So, Gavin can murder people huh?”

“I think he’s a mafia member.” Gina said uneasily.

“What? I’m the Vigilante.”

“Where’s the proof?”

“Well he isn’t a towns member, and I killed him, I’m helping the town, would the mafia do that?” The others paused.

“That is a good point.”

“I don’t trust Gina.” Geoff stated.

“What, why?”

“You accused Gavin of being part of the mafia, what if you are part of it and killed Burnie?” The others looked at Gina.

“Why would I be part of the mob if I helped you guys identify what faction killed the three dead? I’m obviously the nurse.” The others looked at each other.

“She has a good point.”

“So, Ray’s the look out and Gina’s the nurse?” Jack asked.

“Exactly.” Gina agreed.

“Why is Jack making a note of this?” Lily asked.

“So I know who to guard tonight.”

“Or who to kill.” Michael joined in.

“Well, we’ll see tonight.” Jen stated.

“Agreed, well, it looks like it’s getting late, let’s adjourn for the night.

Night 2-

“Okay, so we are going to have to kill Ray.” Jen said to Michael and Lily.

“Why Ray, let’s kill Gina first she’s the nurse.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” They heard someone say in a quiet, high pitched voice before cackling softly into the night.

“Well, it seems like the Witch has something planned.”

“Who is the witch?” Lily looked around.

“Is there a spy anymore?”

“No we killed Monty remember?”

“Right, well, I think Joann’s the witch.” Jen nodded.

“Well, I want you Lily to role block Jack tonight.” Lily looked apologetically over to Michael.

“No worries dear, we can have our fun once these pesky towns folk are out of our town.” Lily nodded.

“Michael I want you to blackmail Rachel, I’m killing Ray tonight.”

“Right.”

…

“Okay, I need to keep Gina alive.” Jack said to himself as he loaded his pistol. There was a knock on the door. Jack was confused, then pointed his pistol at the door.

“Come in.” Lily poked her head into the house.

“Oh, it’s just you Lily.” Jack lowered the gun.

“Sheesh, at least you aren’t paranoid like Geoff is, I would have been dead for sure.” Lily slipped into the room, ‘distraction’ clear in mind.

…

“Who’s there?” Rachel opened her door, there was a letter.

“What’s this about?”

…

“Sorry Ray, no hard feelings.” Jen left a note next to him.

…

Joann peered into Gavin’s house, then smirked, a mystic power took over Gavin. “You will kill Gina tonight.”

“I will kill Gina tonight.”

…

“Jackie what the hell?”

“What’s your role Geoff?”

“I’m a veteran.” Jackie paused.

“You better be true to your word about that.”

Day 3-

“Oh shit.” Joann said.

“We are so dead now.” Jackie said. Rachel walked out of Gina’s house.

“Gina was brutally murdered last night, it looks like she was shot by a vigilante and stabbed by the serial killer." Gavin looked panicked.

“Gina was the nurse as she said.”

“Bloody, no, damn it.” The others looked at Gavin.

“I didn’t want to kill Gina, I was possessed last night.”

“Who possessed you Gavvy?” Joann asked.

“I have no idea, someone just told me to kill Gina, so I did. Damn it.” Joann went to hug Gavin.

“It’s going to be okay Gavvy, everyone makes their mistakes.”

“What’s your mistake then Joann?” Jack asked, he knew his mistake, and how Gina was dead because of it.

“Coming to this fucking town, it’s a murder ground.”

“She has a good point.” Jackie agreed, not suspecting Joann at all.

“We need to find these mafia scum, then the town will be safe to live in.”

“What about the witch?” Joann asked Geoff.

“She will die later, we need to kill the mafia first.” Joann nodded.

“So, any leads?” Lily asked.

“Where’s Gina’s last will, and Gavin, do you know anything?” Gavin shook his head.

“I’m so sorry Gina.” Joann hugged Gavin tighter.

“Gavin, it’s going to be okay, please, just trust me.” Gavin was to guilt struck to respond.

“Do we lynch anyone?” Jackie asked. Jack looked over to Lily.

“I don’t think so, we don’t have any leads.” Jen stated.

“Right, good point.” Jackie noticed Jack’s expression, though Rachel was more interested on what Ryan was.

Night 3-

“Okay, we are going to have to kill Jack.” Jen stated.

“Lily is jailed, I hope she makes it.” Michael sighed.

“Worst comes to worst she won’t, though I want you to black mail Rachel again, I have a feeling that she’s something important.”

“Ryan’s something malicious, yes he is, to be bewitched by the wiz.” They heard Joann sing out softly in a sing song manor.

“Well, that clears up the ‘is Joann the witch’ problem.”

“Yup. Okay, let’s get this done.”

…

“Why Jackie?”

“What’s your role?”

“I’m an escort.” Jackie paused.

“Well, I mean, jesus does your husband know?”

“I would rather not talk about that.”

“Right, sorry.”

…

“Come on my little pet, go on, kill Gavin, you know you want to.”

…

“Another fucking letter? Shit.”

…

“Sorry Jack, but you know too much.”

Day 4-

“Oh no.” Joann groaned.

“Who else is dead?” Jackie called over.

“Gavin, why?” Joann sighed, then walked out of his house.

“No notes or will either.” Joann stated.

“Jack has a will, it says Lily distracted him from guarding Gina.” The others looked at Lily.

“Yeah, Lily’s an escort.” Jackie stated.

“How would you know?” Geoff asked.

“I’m the jailor, Lily can agree I jailed her last night.” Lily nodded.

“Yeah she did.”

“Is there an investigator?” Rachel couldn’t respond.

“I guess not.” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“So, we have an escort, and a jailor, Geoff what are you?”

“I’m the war vet.” Joann nodded.

“This sucks.” Jackie stated. “Five killers, three town.”

“Yeah, I think the mafia won this round.” Joann stated.

“Who is the mafia?”

“How many votes do we need in order to hang someone?”

“At this point there’s eight of us, so I think five?” Joann nodded.

“Well if that’s the case, I’m still not telling.” Jackie looked over to Lily.

“You are the Consort aren’t you?” Lily pouted.

“I’m not proud of my actions.”

“I could guess why.”

“It itches.” The others had to at the very least crack a smile at Lily’s joke.

“Well, we know something know about Jack that we never knew before, well, I know who’s dying tonight.”

Night 4-

“I wasn’t jailed?” Lily was stunned.

“I guess not, well, the town knows they died.” Michael reasoned.

“Okay, I’m killing Rachel tonight, don’t know why, just feel like it.”

“My puppets, my little play things, they are going to paint the walls with red tonight.” Joann said gleefully as she walked by the house once more.

“Jesus, she really plays the role well.” Jen commented.

“Well, as a voice actress you would expect her to be able to play her role perfectly.” Michael argued.

“Good point. Lily I want you to distract Jackie tonight, for humors sake.”

“Okay?”

“Michael, I don’t know, I feel like Geoff is a vet and Ryan is obviously the serial killer, Joann’s got him on auto pilot though, um, sit back and watch the hot girl on girl action?” Michael chuckled.

…

“Sorry Rachel, no hard feelings?”

…

“Lily?”

“Hey, sorry about lying to you yesterday, can I make it up to you?”

“Um…”

“Please? I feel really bad about what I did.”

“Damn, beautiful body, and cute as hell personality, that’s a sin in its own right. Alright, fine… this is going to itch isn’t it?”

“Won’t for to long, you townies are dead anyways.” Jackie laughed.

“Keep talking like that, there might be only one use for these handcuffs, but there are several ways to have sex.”

…

“Oh, oh shit, there goes Ryan…”

Day 5-

“Rachel’s dead!” Jackie called over.

“Yeah, Ryan’s dead as well.”

“Did Ryan keep a will?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

“It wouldn’t help us, he was the deranged serial killer.”

“How do you know?”

“Girl please, I’m the Witch.”

“I knew it!” Geoff shouted.

“There are two townies left, Lily was the Consort Michael was the Blackmailer and Jen is the God Father, or Mother in this case.”

“Shit, well, good game.”

Night 5-

“Well this is obvious, I’m killing Jackie.” Jen said.

“Geoff’s going to eat his own gun.” Joann said.

“Lily, make up your whoring ways to Michael me and Jen have this handled.”

…

“Sorry Jackie, nothing personal.”

…

“Go to sleep Geoff, you’re not the killer tonight!”

Day 6-

“Well, it looks like the mafia wins.” Lily said.

“Wait, what about Joann?” The three looked over to Joann. Joann yawned.

“I’m not planning on hurting you if your concerned about that, I only hate townies, you mafia members are cool in my book.” The other three looked at each other.

“Well, anyways all this witching is rather taxing on my figure, I’m going to take a nap, and possibly curse the fact that Gavin was a townie.”

“Agreed on the last one, poor Ray.” Jen sighed.

“Let’s stop?” Lily asked.

“Let’s stop.” Michael agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hard stuff, coding Java is so difficult for me >.


	114. False Possessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann’s been on edge about something recently, though due to blackmail she decides not to tell Gavin, though when she’s home alone one day, all that’s there to save her, is a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have lied during the Ao Oni story, this fucked up chapter is cannon to the actual story line, as in it’s not an AU, and I wrote this sense I mentioned Joann had dated a psycho, and my mom was watching the ID channel, call it fucked up inspiration, cause I do… but either way if you didn’t like the Ao Oni story cause of the trigger warning of Rape, then to NOT read this chapter, this is just an expansion into Joann’s not so innocent past.

“Is something wrong love?” Gavin asked Joann.

It’s been roughly a day sense Joann got a letter in the mail, it had no stamp that showed who sent it. Joann looked up at Gavin, the two were currently resting in their bed, Cecil was thankfully content at the moment so they had some down time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Gavin was concerned, what was bothering his girlfriend?

It was pretty obvious to him that Joann was not okay like she was insisting that she was. It’s been a year sense they started dating, and he knew enough in that time to know that Joann was not comfortable or pleased with something. She looked stiff, like something was getting her very on edge.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, I’m fine Gavin.”

“You know you can tell me any,” “I said I’m fine Gavin.” Gavin paused, then nodded.

Joann wanted to stop talking about it, though this thing was bothering her, what exactly was it?

“Okay, if your sure love.” Joann sighed, then nodded.

She had gotten a letter in the mail yesterday, it was a black one, one without a stamp. Joann felt like that wasn’t a good sign, it was odd, very out of place.

She turned it over, and there it was, the Alpha Order’s insignia. Joann had put the letter away in her purse, though she did not like the sign of that symbol at all.

It was a group her old psycho boyfriend joined back in college. It just meant really bad things for her.

She thought she put that part of her past behind her, much like almost everything else.

“I’m going to go use the bathroom, okay?” Gavin nodded.

“Alright love.” Joann got up.

She walked into the bedroom, and picked the letter out of the purse. Joann sighed.

“God, please be on my side.” Joann walked into the bathroom and opened the letter.

There were a few things in there, none made Joann feel any better.

“Fuck, how badly did I sin to deserve this?” Joann put the objects down on the table.

“This can’t be.” Joann looked over to the letter.

She read it, and swallowed out of fear.

For the sake of Gavin and Cecil’s safety she did as the letter said, and picked up the objects, identifying each object.

“This was what I wore in freshman, and sophomore year in college, when it was just me and, him.” Joann picked up object one.

“This was my leash, I was commanded to do as told, and I did.” Joann picked up object two.

“These were two pairs of handcuffs, in which he restrained my arms and legs with.” Joann picked up the third item.

“This was the gag he put in my mouth so I couldn’t beg for him to stop.” Joann picked up the fourth and final item.

“My old phone? Wow, how did he get this thing?” Joann put the items back into her purse.

“I can’t let Gavin get into this, I don’t even want to think what HE would do if he was able to meet Gavin.” Joann shook her head.

“Though I don’t want to do this.” Joann sighed.

“But if I ask for help, poor Cecil will…” Joann sighed.

“I have to do this, if not for Gavin’s safety, for Cecil’s.” Joann closed her eyes.

“I hope this doesn’t take too long. I know exactly what he has planned for me, and I doubt murder is part of it.” Joann walked out of the bathroom, forgetting to pick up the letter.

Joann went to bed soon after, so disturbed about what was going to happen tomorrow to do anything else.

Gavin later on walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, though he looked at the letter. It was short, was it the one that Joann got earlier?

Gavin began to read the letter, then held in a gasp, it was him, the psycho man who Joann had dated years ago. It seemed he was back for revenge. Gavin sighed.

‘No wonder Joann couldn’t tell me what’s wrong.’ Gavin called Michael.

“Hey boi, what’s,” “Micool, I really need your help.” Michael paused.

“Jesus are you okay? Is it urgent?”

“You can say that yes.” Michael paused again.

“What’s wrong?”

“You know how Joann’s had a lot of boyfriends before me?”

“Yeah?” Michael was concerned, was Joann cheating on Gavin?

“Well apparently one of them was a psychopath, and is going to be here in Austin by tomorrow.” Michael was alarmed.

“So, you mean to say that this man is coming here tomorrow to torture, rape, and possibly kill Joann?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Michael nodded.

“Right, well I guess you should call the police.”

“You know as much as I do they won’t help worth shit. A restraining order won't help at all.”

“Good point, so what do you suggest we do?”

“I’m going to leave the back door open, Joann’s always kept a pistol in our shed, I don't know why the shed, but it hardly matters now. Micool I need someone else to be there in case if it isn’t just him.” Michael sighed.

“Okay, you should get some rest, we’ll hide around the corner or something, I’ll call Geoff and the others.”

“Are you sure they’ll help?”

“Gavin I know your panicked but have some sense man, you and Joann are all of our close friends, if someone is threatening to do anything bad to either of you, you should know we would all help in a heartbeat, now try to plan out what you’re going to do okay? I’ll talk to the others.”

* * *

“Gavvy.” Joann groaned as she woke up.

“Yes love?” Gavin asked.

“Can you tell Monty I’m out today, I’m not feeling well.” Gavin nodded.

“Alright, do you need anything?”

“Some sleep would be nice.”

“Okay,” Gavin bent down to kiss Joann.

“I love you Joann.” Joann paused, so even Gavin was acting off today, as in to say he wasn't calling her 'love'? That was not a good sign.

“I love you to Gavvy.” Gavin walked out of the room, then, the house, taking Cecil with him. Joann sighed.

“Fuck me, this is not going to end well is it?” Gavin walked out to Geoff’s car.

“Hey Gavin, how’s Joann?”

“She was shaking, probably a nervous wreck.” Geoff nodded.

“Understandable. So, do you know the plan?”

“No.”

“Lily’s going to drive your car to work, so it looks like you’re not here. She and Gina will take care of Cecil for the day. You’re going to hide in the shed, pistol at the ready, if we are lucky he will check the place, then you can quickly fire a warning shot, tell him to fuck off, and hopefully he will get the jest. If that fails then Michael and Ryan are hiding in the basement, the doors unlocked right?”

“Always is.” Geoff nodded.

“If they hear Joann scream, pled, moan, anything out of the ordinary, they’ll sneak out of the basement, and get you. If the psycho decides to then take Joann hostage and go back for his car, me, Ray, and Jack will drive up and surround his car. The gals apart from Lily and Gina are ready to help if they need to, Jen’s ready to call the cops when needed.” Gavin nodded.

“Alright, He’s going to be here soon I assume, let’s get moving.”

* * *

Joann sighed as she turned on her old phone. It was pretty old, it was a flip phone, nothing cool or interesting, just a flip phone. It had one new text message.

“Message me when you see this, or you’ll regret it, Mike.” Joann sighed, then responded.

“I got the letter.” A few seconds went on by.

“I’m on my way.” Joann’s heart started to beat quicker.

“Okay, what should I do?”

“Are you home alone?”

“Yes, the man and the child are gone.” Joann didn’t dare say her boyfriend or her child.

“Strip.” Joann did as told.

“I’m naked.”

“I don’t believe you.” Joann took a few pictures and sent them to him.

“Good little girl, now put on your collar.” Joann did as told and sent another picture to him.

“Stop looking so scared.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry master.”

“That’s better, now add the leg cuffs.” Joann restrained her legs and sent another picture.

“As cute in chains as ever, now gag your mouth.” Joann did as told and took one more picture.

“Your arms, restrain them, the front door is open right?”

“Yes master.”

“Then chain those arms behind your back and patently wait on your bed, your punishment is coming.”

“Yes master.” Joann closed the phone, then paused. She took the gag out of her mouth, picked up her real phone and called Gavin. She was having second thoughts.

Gavin didn’t pick up, his phone was on silent. Joann sighed.

‘Not even Gavvy can save me huh?’ Joann put her phone down, put the gag back on, and tied her arms behind her back. She heard the front door open.

There were footsteps all the way up to the bedroom.

“Oh hey here.” Mike said cooly as he walked up. He roughly grabbed Joann’s neck chain and pulled roughly.

“Did you miss me?” Joann nodded her head with supposed passion and meaning. Mike smirked.

“Of course you missed me, this man means nothing to you.” Joann looked up at Mike. He smirked.

“You’re coming back with me, though we have a few things to catch up on first.” Joann gulped in fear.

“You must be a bit rusty.” Mike brandished a whip.

“I think you might need a refresher course.” Joann slowly nodded her head. Mike cracked the whip right on Joann’s womanhood. Joann screamed in pain.

“That’s our cue.” Michael whispered to Ryan.

“You do need some practice if this hurts you again.” Mike cracked once more. Joann’s pained scream repeated.

“Ryan you stop that man, I’m getting Gavin.” Ryan nodded, taking the sharpest and longest kitchen knife he could find.

“Come on Joann, one more.” Crack. Tears started to form in Joann’s eyes.

“Your body is soft again, you’re starting to bleed.” Mike put the whip down and took his penis out of his fly.

“You better be rusty when it comes to this.” Joann closed her eyes, though felt her gag be removed and her eyes be forced open.

“I want to hear you beg for me.” Joann gulped once more.

“Yes master.”

“Come on Gavin, don’t you hear the screams?” Michael opened the shed.

Gavin quickly and somehow silently darted out of the shed and into the house.

“The shed door was locked, this man was expecting almost everything.” Michael said aloud before running back into the house.

Gavin silently walked to the staircase, where Ryan was. Ryan motioned for Gavin to be quiet. Gavin paused.

“Master, master please!” Gavin frowned, he had no idea what condition Joann was in, though it couldn’t be good. Crack, another scream of pain.

“Please.” Another crack, followed by another scream of pain.

“What slave?” Gavin tried to cock the pistol as silently as possible.

“Whip me more.” Gavin heard the pain in Joann’s voice, though Mike didn’t.

“And?”

“Fuck me more.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Joann’s voice trailed off, she hoped for Gavin to help, though how could he, he didn’t pick up his phone.

“I’m your worthless sex slave.” Gavin’s anger flared, not at Joann, not because of what she said, it was her tone.

It was something he never, ever heard from her, ever, and he knew he would kill, well, yell at whoever got her to get into this tone. Joann sounded defeated, she knew the situation was hopeless, and even she wasn’t going to try and fight it.

“That’s right.” Crack.

“Stop!” Gavin shouted as he ran up, firing a warning shot, though it hit the man in the ear.

“Gavvy!”

“You!” Joann and Mike looked at each other.

“So he does mean something to you?”

“Um.” Mike cracked the whip once more.

Joann screaming in derisive pain as another gash was put into her body. Gavin fired once more, hitting Mike in the whipping arm. Mike glared over to Gavin, then to the windows.

“Now boys!” He heard Michael shout, then three cars blocked his means of escape.

“Your fun is over Mike.” Gavin said, rage clearly in his voice.

“She’s not yours, she’s mine.” Mike said. Mike picked up the whip and cracked the gun out of Gavin’s hands. It dropped down the stairs.

“She’s mine!” Mike looked over to Joann.

“Your mine, aren’t you, you told me!” Joann was silent.

“Speak!” Another crack.

Gavin couldn’t give less of a fuck at that point. He grabbed the knife out of Ryan’s hands and went to cut the whip off of its handle. Ryan went forward and tackled Mike to the ground. Though Mike wrestled Ryan off, Michael grabbed the gun and fired one more warning shot.

“Love, love!” Joann looked up at Gavin, vision blurry from her tears.

“Gavvy?” Gavin looked over to Ryan, who walked over, keys in hands.

“Let’s get her out of these.” Ryan freed Joann from her bonds.

“Love, are you okay?” Joann continued to cry.

Gavin went to hug her, but Joann pushed him off.

“Love?” Joann got up and over to Michael. She snatched the gun and pointed it at Mike, clearing her vision all the while.

“I’m not your slave.” Mike looked enraged.

“Ryan, please.” Ryan was confused.

Mike got up, though someone hit him with a thrown book, knocking him back to the ground.

“Stay away from our friend!” Geoff growled, hearing Geoff legitimately angry was something Joann never heard, well, almost never heard.

“Joann, are you okay?” Joann pointed the gun at Mike.

“I never wished this fate on any man I’ve never met.” Joann aimed.

“Besides you, now it’s time you get this straight, I’m not your slave, I’m not your girlfriend, I’m not your stepping stool.” Joann pressed down on the trigger, about to fire. Sirens were heard.

“And if you ever get out of jail, and if you come back to try and get your little revenge,” Joann fired three times.

Every male in the room cringed when they noticed where Joann shot.

“You are not going to rape me, or any other woman ever again.” Joann took out the clip, quickly inserting it into her vagina sense she had a crafty plan, and threw the gun at Mike’s head. Joann collapsed soon after.

“Police, put the weapon down!” They heard someone shout at the door.

Mike was in pain, though he pounced on Joann once the others weren’t looking, gun in hand. Joann screamed as the others looked.

“Get off of her, now!” Gavin demanded.

The police ran up when they heard the scream, saw the man on top of the tortured Chinese woman, and the gun pointed right at her head.

“This is what you want is it!?” He shouted at Joann. Joann looked up at him.

"You want me to kill you!?” Joann rolled her eyes, plan already in motion.

“You never listened, I said I’m not going to summit to you anymore. It’s been at least five years sense I told you this at first, and that college experience was a living hell, being followed by you was pure hell, being caged and raped by you was even worse, and I’m done with it all, you’re out numbered, you have five of my friends, cops, and yes, my boyfriend, soon to be husband as a matter of fact, and guess what?” Mike pulled the trigger, though it clicked, not fired. Joann smirked, taking the pistols clip out of her vagina and showing it to him.

“You’re missing some bullets aren’t you?” The cops managed to get Mike off Joann thanks to Michael and Ryan’s help.

An ambulance was called due to Joann’s open wounds. The gals drove over and Gavin lightly laid Joann on the bed.

“Ma’am, do you mind if we ask what just happened?” The cops asked Joann. Joann sighed.

“I guess this is going to get out eventually. That man’s name is Mike Harold Rusher. He was my boyfriend back in freshman year in college, he was a nice guy, or so I thought. His adventures in the bedroom showed me that he was a bit of a control freak, and fancied me his slave apparently. Through the year he kept pressuring me to wear the chains more and more often until I was wearing them every time we were alone. I felt uncomfortable and broke up with him, the next years got a little out of hand, I don’t want to talk about it, and next thing you know, I’m out of college. I dated again and eventually moved out here, then, Mike came back as I feared. He came today, forced me to tie myself down and take nudes of myself in those bindings.” Joann pointed over to the cuffs and collar.

“He raped you?”

“Yes, he did, again.” The cop who was talking to her nodded.

“I see, you poor poor thing.” He looked to Gavin and the rest.

“These are your friends I’m assuming?”

“Well, most of them, he,” Joann pointed to Gavin.

“Is my current boyfriend.” The cop looked at Gavin.

He knew Gavin and friends stopped Mike, so the cop trusted that Gavin wasn’t anything like Mike was. Anyways he was attempting to temporarily 'bandage' her wounds with a blanket.

“Though, Gavvy.” Gavin looked over to Joann and sat down next to her.

“Yes love?” Joann paused.

“How did you know Mike was coming here today? I didn't tell you.”

“You left his letter in the bathroom. I knew you called love, but I was trying to hide so I would hopefully catch him in the act, I couldn’t pick up, I’m so sorry love.” Tears were once again present in her eyes.

Gavin lightly hugged Joann, taking care as to not apply pressure to Joann’s open wounds.

“I understand love, let it all out.” Joann cried, it was understandable, though it still disturbed the hell out of the Hunter’s.

The ambulance was soon to arrive and bring Joann to safety. Gavin held onto Joann’s hand every step of the way.

“Don’t worry love, I won’t leave you.” Joann looked up to Gavin, up until she was going to the ER to be patched up.

“Gavvy.” Gavin knelt down and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’ll be waiting in the waiting room, Mike’s probably in a jail cell, you’re going to be fine love.” Joann sighed, then nodded before the two were forced to part ways for a bit.

“Is she going to be okay?” Gavin was stunned when he saw that Burnie was who asked the question.

“Guys, what are,” “We went to ask you where Joann was sense she wasn’t in at work today, but you weren’t there, then we realized none of you guys were at your room. Geoff told us you guys were out for something extremely important, then we heard police sirens, and eventually saw the ambulance, call us paranoid, but we were right.” Monty explained.

Half of the company was there, literally half of the company was there.

“What happened?” Barbra asked Gavin. Gavin sighed.

“I need some time to worry for Joann, watch the news later, I’ll explain sense Joann’s probably going to be asleep.” Barbra nodded.

“Wow, I feel bad for her, such a nice girl, such a horrible man.” Kathleen said grimly to Rachel.

“What, what happened?” Barbra asked.

It was a few hours until Gavin was allowed into Joann’s room. Joann was asleep, though she was kind of restless in the sense that she looked really uncomfortable and was shifting around a lot.

Gavin walked up to her, Lily and Jen soon followed him. Gavin held onto Joann’s hand, Joann’s restlessness stopped, her body slowly relaxing. Her breathes slow and relaxed.

“Is she going to be okay?” Lily asked. Gavin nodded.

“She’ll be fine, it’ll take time, but she’ll be fine.” They heard footsteps, then a news crew busted into the room. Gavin shook his head.

“She’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had to take a long time to write this, and sad to say until my week long break it doesn't look like I can focus on writing this, my school work requires more focus then I thought, I can't really message you guys, so I can't do anything else other then tell you to wait. Sadly I cannot say when my brake is, though you will know it as the week that I am actually active on the website.
> 
> Until then, caio! Oh yeah, I am working on the new short story, though if you guys have any more OC's please post them, and keep posting, I really need more characters, and am strapped for creativity and time at the moment, thank you for putting up with my lack of activity, and again, caio!
> 
> -Kirbywarrior655


	115. Gina’s Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel decided to kill everyone, so now it’s the nurses turn, will they all die again?

“Alright, so last time was even worse than Lily’s Heist.”

“That’s how we are going to start the video?” Joann laughed.

“Indeed, however this time I’m running the heist, and as a nurse I can assure you, I have no intentions on killing you all.”

“Can I pull the Town of Salem excuse and say that Ryan bewitched me?” Jen laughed.

“No Rachel, they only do that at night.”

“Oh, damn it.”

“And according to our last play through it would have been me who would be bewitching you.” Joann said.

“Good point.”

“Anyways girls let’s not get sidetracked too much, let’s get to talking business before we goof off.”

“Wait, boss.”

“Yes Joann?”

“Can I say one more thing.” Gina sighed.

“Might as well get it out of your system.” Joann nodded.

“Let’s get down to business, to defeat the huns?” Gina laughed.

“Yes, we are robbing the Huns.” Joann was beaming.

“Great, can we get the Mongorian’s afterwards? I have a score to settle with them.”

“Jesus, pulling the race card on yourself?” Jackie laughed at Jen’s comment.

“Okay, so, the gal’s equivalent to Team Lad’s.”

"Yes?” Joann, Lily, and Jen asked.

“You will rob a store of your choice, though try to keep it near us sense we need to rob stores close to each other.”

“Yes ma’am.” Joann replied.

“Meanwhile the rest of us will rob this store, as you can see it’s close to the underground part of the train. We are all going to go there to lose the cops, the JNPR colored motorcycles will be there waiting for us. After we get onto those we will drive off over to the very same store what Lily robbed on her heist and rob that place again for shits and giggles. Once we rob that we will go to the beach, get on the RWBY colored Jet Skies, and drive off into the sunset, any questions?”

“What’s our getaway vehicles Gina?” Joann asked.

“We are going to be driving ambulances to confuse the enemy, make them think we are paramedics, and not robbers.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Joann agreed.

“Do we already have the ambulances?” Lily asked.

“No, we are going to have to get those ourselves.”

“Okay.”

“Sweet, well, let’s go looking for some amberlamps!” Jackie shouted.

“Tally ho!” Joann jumped out of her chair in her usual excitement.

…

“Alright, I’m going to go look for an accident now.” Jen stated as she drove off.

“Yeah, those are going to be hard to look for though Gina.” Jackie stated.

“Huh, I haven’t thought about that…” Joann rolled her eyes.

“You don’t go looking for accidents ladies.”

“We don’t?”

“Of course you don’t, that would take way too much time, we would have like a three hour long video. Instead, we do this.” Joann looked over to Lily.

“Follow me.”

“Right.” Joann drove off over to some random civilian.

“Stay here, but don’t be too close, we don’t want the cops seeing you near me, they might think you are part of my plan.”

“… But I am Joann.” Joann rolled her eyes once more.

“We don’t want them knowing silly.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Joann stopped driving, Lily got off the bike.

“Stay right here until an ambulance shows up, okay?”

“Sure, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing good that’s for sure.” Joann drove off, then soon after the civilian was killed, Joann had sniped him.

“Whoa, Joann!”

“Welp, gotta run, the cops are really irritable this time of year!”

“Wait, what do I do now?”

“Simple, wait for the paramedics to show up, then, you shoot them and take the ambulance.”

“I what?”

“Don’t worry Lily, I’ve got your back.” Jen stated as she drove up with a tank.

Lily paused.

“Okay, an ambulance is showing up now.”

“Amberlamps Lily.”

“We’re not Smosh Jackie.”

“Alright, you ready to steal it?” Gina asked.

“As long as Jen can keep the cops off me long enough to call Lester.”

“Can do.”

“If that’s the case then we are indeed ready to steal the ambulance Gina, shall we engage?”

“You are free to engage.”

“Alright, then steal I shall!” Lily walked over, then shot both paramedics in the head with the shotgun.

“I’m really sorry!” Lily shouted as she jumped into the ambulance.

“Cops are showing up.” Jen fired, managing to explode one of the two cars.

“Keep them off me.”

“Can do.” Lily called Lester.

“Yeah uh Lester, I’m kind of fucked again, mind helping a girl out? Okay girls, I’m good, where should I go Joann?”

“You and Jen should make your way over to me, I’ve got the store we are going to rob.”

“Nice, I’m making my way over now.”

“What about Jen?”

“Yeah uh, I’m currently murdering by the hundreds, want me to stop?” Joann paused.

“No please, by all means continue.”

“As a nurse I feel like I should tell you to stop, but as a criminal I feel like I should tell you to continue, huh, my mind is conflicted.”

“Like a true woman.” Joann joked around.

“Eh, fuck it, do what you want Jen.”

“Okay, I’ll keep killing then.”

“Alright, how’s the second ambulance coming along girls?”

“Not so good boss.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Well Rachel went murderous and exploded some MOFO’s, the only problem was that an amberlamps didn’t show up, and she jumped on my bike, we are currently running away from the cops.”

“Hold on, I’ll get a second one then.” Joann said as she sniped another civilian.

“Oh no, my mental stability bar went up by a pixel, whatever will I do now?” Joann commented.

“Alright, hey, no ambulance’s are showing up…” Lily commented.

“Huh, I guess we can only do that trick once, well, time to get this notoriety removed. Hey, Lester, wanna help another girl out? No, this isn’t an invitation into my pants, I don’t ever wear those and that should be apparent by now, anyways I’ve already got someone for that, find, just, let me get some hooker really drunk okay? Thanks, bye.” Joann hung up.

“Well, so how are we going to get the second ambulance?” Jackie asked.

“Simple, so we killed two people,”

“You killed more than one person with that rocket Rachel.”

“… okay, well, roughly ten people, let’s say those are flukes.”

“Flukes?” Rachel ignored Gina’s question.

“The paramedic’s just didn’t care enough, so, why don’t we start some wide spread mayhem? That would certainly get their attention wouldn’t it?”

“Well, I guess we should confirm that Ryan has been subbing in for Rachel this entire time, and he was using a voice modifier in order to fool everyone else, why not take off the voice modifier Ryan?”

“But, I don’t have a voice modifier Joann…”

“Don’t be silly Ryan, of course you have a voice modifier.”

“Um… well anyways maybe mass murder can help us, what do you say Gina, mass murder?” Gina paused.

“Well, I can’t think of anything else…”

“So wide spread murder it is!” Rachel pointed the gun at someone.

“Wait!”

“Huh, what is it Jen? Did you find another Ambulance?”

“Yup, but this tank is to slow.”

“Joann.”

“On it!” Joann ran back to her Bifta.

“Try to keep it on screen Jen.”

“I’m giving her all she’s got Joann, the tank can’t go much faster!”

“I’m on it!” Joann zipped back Jen.

“I see it.”

“Alright Joann, take out the driver, Rachel will make her way over now.”

“Okay.” Joann drove up to the Ambulance.

“Hey, look at it this way,” Joann shot both passengers and drove next to the now empty ambulance.

“At least the paramedics where already here.” Rachel drove up to Joann.

“This vessel is now yours to man.”

“Thanks Joann.”

“No problem, so, I think this makes us ready for the heist does it not?”

“Alright, then let’s get to it.”

“Making my way back now.” Rachel replied.

“Picking up Jen currently.”

“I wonder what people will say about a giant ass tank just randomly parked in the middle of the highway.” Jen wondered aloud.

“Knowing the GTA universe I doubt any of them would be surprised, they would just beep in annoyance that it’s in their way.” Jackie replied.

“Probably, okay, we’re back at the store we are robbing.”

“Same here, are we ready Gina?”

“It would seem so, alright, I guess it’s time to- give me the fucking money you assholes!”

“LEEEEEEET’S PLAY!” Jen shouted.

“Everyone on the floor right now!” Joann shouted as she entered the store.

“Alright, we’ve got our money.”

“Ours is got as well.” Joann noticed the cashier ran into a separate room once they were done giving Joann the money.

She took out some tear gas.

“Get rid of the evidence!” Joann tossed the grenade into the room.

“Joann come on!”

“I’m in!”

“Then let’s run!” The girl retreated into the tunnel.

“That was simple enough, hold on, we’re splitting the goods.”

“Hey, wait a moment, the cops are entering the subway!” Lily shouted.

“Huh, uh oh, Rachel, drive!”

“Hold on, I’m still giving everyone a fair share, it’s kind of hard to divide a hundred percent between six,” Rachel stopped talking when she died.

“Rachel no!”

“Oh god, how are we going to drive!?”

“Try to get out.”

“Okay.” Jackie got out, only to be shot dead.

“Oh shit, sorry Gina!” Joann tossed a sticky bomb onto the ambulance and drove off.

“Joann!”

“Welp, gotta go the police are evry irritable this time of year!” Joann pressed the trigger.

“Joann!” Jen shouted.

“Jesus Christ!” Lily went along with it.

“I had to, we would all have died!”

“But to kill the leader?”

“We’ve got to continue robbing, for the team’s sake.”

“You’ve gone mad woman!”

“I’ve always been crazy!” Joann continued to drive, though she drove right into the subway train.

“Well shit.”

“We’re cornered, what do we do!?” Lily shouted.

“Well, there is only one thing we can do now isn’t there?”

“Huh, Joann, no.” Joann threw a few more sticky bombs.

“Joann, no.” Lily repeated herself.

“As the old saying goes… fuck it, kamikaze!” Joann pressed the trigger, and everything in the tunnel died.

It was silent, then the video ended.


	116. A little friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s been feeling down recently, and Michael’s not too sure why, though it has to do with Joe the cat, how will Michael get Lily back to her normal happy self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a week off in roughly a month, so I'll be more active then, and then I think finals aren't to far after that, then I have a full month break, so I'll be a lot more active then.

“God damn it!”

“I still wonder why you guys keep trying, the end hasn’t changed at all.” Joann replied.

“We thought sticking you with idiot Gavin would slow you down.” Michael replied.

“Aw Micoo.”

“It’s true, you can’t deny that.” Ray agreed with Michael.

“Well, not so skilled boyfriend or not I guess I’m still better skilled then you two combined.”

“Oh man, quite the shit talker.” Jen commented.

“Jesus, what game are you not good in Joann?”

“Um, well I’m not good in Call of Duty…”

“Are you bad in any Nintendo game? We’ve been having our asses kicked in Pokémon, Nintendo Land, every kind of Mario game ever, and how Smash Bros. 4?”

“Nintendo is the one thing you don’t mess with when it comes to me, I’m apparently really good at those games.”

“Yeah you are.” Gavin replied.

“And boom! Haha I win again!” Joann shouted victoriously.

“That Mii gunner though, how the hell do you make something that’s made for pure ranged murder so much stuff?” Ray asked.

“You’ve just gotta play it right that’s all.” Michael looked over to Lily, who was currently sitting on the sofa with Jen.

Michael smiled to see Lily was happy.

Something was weird recently, Michael didn’t know why, but Lily hasn’t been too much like herself recently.

Something was off, though Lily didn’t want to talk about it.

No matter how many times Michael asked, Lily just said she didn’t want to talk about it.

Lily looked up to Michael, smile not disappearing.

“Hey Micky, how did the match go?”

“Joann stomped us out again.”

“Aw, again?” Joann paused.

“Should I use someone I don’t know how to use?”

“Nah, I don’t give a shit if I lose, I’m still trying to find someone I’d like to use.” Michael replied.

“Ah, alright.”

“Hey, anyone mind if I hop in someone’s place?” Jackie asked as she walked into the room.

“Nah, go ahead, I’ll sit out.” Michael offered.

Jen got up, knowing Lily would want to cuddle with Michael.

“Whoa, hey cutie.” Ray was stunned when Jen suddenly was sitting on his lap.

“Hey Ray.” Jen looked back to the 3DS.

“Oh, pick Bowser.”

“Bowser?”

“I wanted to see how different he was, but I have yet to buy the game.”

“Waiting for the Wii U version?” Joann asked.

“You know it.”

“Okay, I joined, oh, Joann’s not playing as Kirby?” Joann shook her head.

“I think I found a new main.” Jackie rose an eyebrow.

“Who?”

“The Mii, I think the brawler is more like me, though I like the gunner more.”

“Why do you think the Brawler is more like you?”

“It can use a lot of kicks, and I mostly kick.” Jackie nodded, then walked over to sit on Geoff’s lap.

“Do you think that the connection can move this far?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Well, let’s try this out.”

“Hey.” Michael said as he sat down next to Lily.

“Hey.” Michael looked to see Joe the cat was sitting on Lily’s lap.

Lily was currently petting him.

“You like cats?” Michael asked.

Lily sighed a little as she rested herself on Michael’s side.

“So I know I haven’t told you why I’m kind of sad as of recent.” Michael rose an eyebrow.

“Are you comfortable telling me?” Lily paused.

“It isn’t anything to major, trust me, it’s nothing even close to the whole Mike incident.” They heard Joann shudder a little.

“Sorry Joann.”

“It’s alright, but why was that demon spawn mentioned?”

“Lily’s been feeling down recently, though she’s telling me it isn’t anything to serious.” Joann nodded, then rolled over.

“What’s wrong Lily?” Lily paused.

“Well, you know how I’ve been talking to my parents a lot recently sense I haven’t talked to them in a while?”

“Yeah?”

“As it turns out according to my mother, my old cat died last weekend.” Joann and Michael looked at each other.

“How old was that cat?” Joann asked.

“At least fourteen years old.” Lily said unhappily as she continued to pet Joe.

“Ah, well, I’m sorry for your loss.” Lily nodded.

“I wasn’t home to much, so I didn’t really see him all too often, still it kind of sucks.” Michael put an arm around Lily.

“I understand, we’ve all lost a pet I think, I know I have.” Lily continued to pet Joe, who was purring.

“I still miss the little guy.” Michael rubbed Lily’s arm.

“Which do you like more, cats, or dogs?”

“Cats, can we please change the subject?”

“One more question.”

“… Fine.”

“What was the cat’s name?”

“… Oatmeal.”

“…”

“I was really hungry when I named him.”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t going to say anything, anyways that was the last question, we’ll drop the subject.” Lily sighed.

“Thanks.”

“Hey Joann, news flash, your losing.” Joann looked back at her 3DS.

“Bastards, okay, now you asked for it.” The others laughed.

“To be fair love you should have been paying attention.”

“Keep talking Gavvy, it’ll be the last time you do this match.”

Michael looked back to Lily, she was still petting Joe.

It was apparent that Lily really missed her cat, and Michael had a feeling he knew what he should do.

…

“I keep telling you, taking care of a child is a lot harder than you would think.” Joann said to Lily as she wrapped Cecil lightly in a blanket, then picked him up.

He was currently taking a nap.

“You make it look so easy though.”

“Well, if you really care about your child you will make sure you can take care of them the best you can, and I really do care about my child.” Lily nodded.

“Makes sense.”

“So, is Michael going to knock you up anytime soon?” Lily blushed a little.

“Well, we’ve been talking about it.”

“And? Are you two done using safety?”

“We’ve been done with that for a while.” Joann rose an eyebrow.

“So, where you taking a pill or something?”

“Well, I’m not anymore.” Joann nodded.

“So, I know you will probably not answer this, and it’s up to you to answer this or not, but was Michael your first?” Lily paused.

“I would rather not answer that.”

“As expected.”

“And as we both know Gavin was not your first.” Joann laughed a little.

“Not even close, I was a slut back then. But anyways I think the others were debating having babys, did Jackie tell you the news yet?”

“Is she pregnant?”

“Apparently she’s been for a month and didn’t bother to check till now, she told me first, for some reason, she’s probably going to tell the rest of you girls later on today.” Lily’s text ringtone went off.

“Or possibly right now.” Lily checked her phone.

“No, it’s Micky, he says I should probably come home right now.” Joann smiled a little before putting Cecil lightly down on the bed.

“Well, you’ve done it before, so I doubt I need to give you advise.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Joann, it’s like eleven in the morning, I doubt we would have sex this early in the day.” Joann smirked.

“You would be surprised my friend, you would be surprised. When your horny anything can happen, anything.” Lily smiled a little.

“I know that Joann.”

“Course you do, well, best not keep you waiting, your man awaits.” Joann walked Lily out of the house, then Lily drove home.

Lily pulled out her phone.

_Lily’s Phone_

_My Lovely Micoo_

_Hey, just got home_

_Ah…_

_Huh? What’s up?_

_I’m running a bit late, and by a bit,  
I mean a lot…_

_Aw Mikey :(_

_Hey, no worries, I’ll give you the_  
surprise when I get home, just  
relax until then

_I guess I can do that…_

_Great, see you in maybe fifteen  
minutes_

Lily put down her phone and smiled to herself. If Joann was right, and she probably was, she might as well clean herself up a bit, right?

Well, there wasn’t much dirty on her sense it was only eleven in the morning, and to be fair she doesn’t have an outside job, so it’s not like she got really dirty often, though a shower still wouldn’t hurt.

…

“Alright, here we are, your new home.” Michael commented to a box that was sitting on the shotgun seat.

A meow was the response.

Michael smiled.

“Wait a moment, we still need to get you in the house.” Michael picked up the box, then walked into the house.

“Hey, Lily honey, I’m home.”

“Hey Michael.”

“Hey, come out here for a moment.”

There was a pause.

“Um, how about you come into the bedroom?” Michael rose an eyebrow, then walked into the bedroom.

He was confused, there Lily was, laying naked on the bed.

“Huh?” Lily joined in the confusion.

“What do you mean huh? I thought you called me home for…” Lily’s voice trailed off.

Michael thought it out.

“Did you think I wanted you to come home, so we could possibly make a baby?” Lily’s blush was answer enough.

Michael chuckled.

“I wanted you to come home because of this.” Michael put the box onto the bed, then opened it.

The kitten popped out of the box, then curiously looked around.

Lily’s face lit up.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Did you name it already?”

“I was thinking of calling it Yogurt sense that name’s a lot like Oatmeal.” Lily paused.

“How about Luca?” Michael sighed.

“From no Luca no?”Lily giggled a little.

“I was kidding, Yogurt sounds good to me.” Lily sighed though.

Michael smiled, he had a feeling he knew why.

“Did you get bored from waiting and play with yourself a little?” Lily’s grew of blush increased.

Michael smiled.

“Well, I guess there is only one way to solve your problem.” Lily smiled a little.

“So, ready for a baby?”

“Well, we can try.”

“That’s the spirit.” Lily helped Michael take his clothing off and then the two where both on the bed.

“You know I guess I’m lucky you didn’t call the cat cream.” Michael smiled.

“A pussy named cream, well, better then the pussy that’s about to be filled with cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that was the end for the chapter, no regrets? No regrets!


	117. Marry Me You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Gavin and Joann have the intention to marry each other, though Gavin is struggling to find the right time, and Joann is growing tired of waiting, now it’s kind of a race, who will propose to who first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to pretend like Joann’s old character doesn’t exist, and say she voices Coco, (sorry to Ashley, though IRL she makes a really good Coco) the main reason was because the second I saw the chain gun I knew that would be something Joann would want to wield within a heartbeat, and I feel like the lines she said would be something Joann would say as well.

“So, why are we shopping for a ring?” Jackie asked Joann as the Gals walked into a Jewelry store.

“Because I know I want to marry Gavin, I mean it’s obvious enough, and I know he wants to marry me, he’s said so on several occasions, though for some reason he will not pop the question.” Jackie looked curiously at Joann.

“Basically I am sick and tired of waiting until Gavin musters the courage to ask me the question.”

“Will you relish the moment when he does?” Joann sighed at Jen’s pun.

“Girl you gotta ketchup, I’ve already said that he has not purposed to me yet.”

“All joking aside, I never heard of the woman purposing to the man before.” Gina commented.

“Well, Gavin’s a different case then most other men, let’s be honest here.”

“That is a good point.” Rachel agreed.

“So, what ring are you going to get him?” Joann paused at Lily’s question.

“Well, I’m not too sure.” Joann walked up a worker.

“Hello ma’am, what can I do for you today?”

“Well, I’m looking for a ring for my soon to be husband.” The man smiled.

“You’ve come to a great place, so, what were you looking for.” Joann paused.

“Well, um, though this sounds a little too open ended, I’m looking for something pretty.” The worker paused.

“What’s the budget?”

“Uh, I don’t know, let me check.” Joann called her uncle.

“Hey, it’s me, yeah, so um, what’s the budget? Really… are you sure? Um, okay if you say so. I just don’t want to punch that big of a hole into your wallet, what about the Lotus? Oh yeah, right, well, okay, bye.” Joann hung up.

“What’s the budget ma’am?” Joann paused.

“Apparently there wasn’t a budget.” The man smiled.

“Well then, why don’t we show you the VIP rings.” Joann paused, then shook her head.

“What?”

“I don’t have a budget, though I want to keep it reasonable. Maybe have the price be somewhere in the middle of cheap and expensive? As in to say something that has real gems, though it doesn’t have to be the finest diamond in the world.” The man paused.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do about that.” The man walked behind a counter.

“How about this one?” Joann looked at the ring.

“Um, I don’t know about this one, can I see another one?” The man nodded.

“How about this one ma’am?” Joann looked at the ring.

“Er, that’s a little too thick.” The next sound that was heard was Jackie coughing.

Joann turned in curiosity, Jackie was holding her stomach, Gina had lightly elbowed her.

“Jackie, now’s not the time for a ‘that’s what she said joke.’” Jackie coughed some more.

“Sorry.” The girls looked to see Joann was looking.

Joann cracked a smile before looking back at the man.

“How about any of these rings ma’am?” Joann looked at the ten rings that the man placed in front of her.

One ring caught her eye.

It was beautiful, made of gold, she didn’t know how many karats it was, though it didn’t matter to her, it was perfect enough. The ring wasn’t thin, though it wasn’t exactly thick, it was around the same thickness of an old ring Gavin used to wear beforehand. It looked like it was the same finger size as well.

The gems where what captured Joann. Diamonds as usual, though Joann wasn’t a woman for traditions, hell, she wasn’t marrying an Asian male, so that was braking tradition already. Though the ring still needed diamonds in her eyes.

The diamonds where placed in a line and it didn’t look like the studs would interfere with Gavin’s other fingers.

“These are real diamonds, yes?”

“Yes, and real gold as well.” Joann looked at the ring, then smiled.

“I think I found the ring girls.”

“What?” The gals gathered around.

“I think I found the ring.” The gals took one good look at the ring.

“Oh man, that’s so pretty.” Jen commented.

“Definitely something I could see Gavin wearing.” Jackie agreed.

“I know what we say won’t be too important to you, but this ring is a must in my opinion.” Lily replied.

Joann smiled.

“Then I think I am going to buy this ring.” Joann thought aloud.

Now all she had to do was wait for the right moment…

…

“You finally start the shopping for a ring huh?” Michael asked Gavin as he and the rest of the Achievement Hunters walked into a jewelry store.

“I finally found the time that I want to propose Joann to.” Gavin said.

“Yet you wait till now to actually buy the ring?” Ray asked.

“What’s important is that he is getting the ring, not when he gets it.” Ryan argued.

“Do you have a budget?” Jack asked.

“I have one in mind yes.”

“Well at least we’re making progress.” Geoff commented as the group walked up to the counter.

“Hello sir, how may I help you?”

“Hello, I’m looking to buy a ring for my future wife.” The man smiled.

“Then you’ve come to a great place, so, what are you looking for?” Gavin paused.

“I’m looking for something beautiful like everyone else is, though I’m looking for something affordable.” The man nodded.

“What is affordable for you sir?”

“Something that has real diamonds, though wouldn’t make my wallet scream.” The man rose an eyebrow.

“You’re not willing to spend the most on your future wife’s wedding ring?” Gavin paused.

“No, the wedding itself is most important, she would kill me if I spent that much money on the ring anyways.”

“Yeah she would.” Michael agreed.

“Ah, I see, well, let’s take a look at some of these rings, what is her ring size?” Gavin gave the man one of Joann’s rings that he managed to grab before leaving that day.

“Alright, these rings would fit on her.” The worker took out a few rings for Gavin to view.

“Quite the choices we’ve got here, ten rings.” Ryan observed.

“This process was very painful for me.” Jack commented.

“Picking out the ring was one of the more difficult things of the process for me as well.” Geoff agreed.

Gavin observed the rings carefully.

Most of them didn’t seem to say anything for him, most were either not good looking enough, or to thick for Joann’s smaller fingers.

“I don’t know about these, do you have anything else?” The man nodded, then presented ten more rings to Gavin.

Yet again half of the rings didn’t say anything to him, if he was going to spend the rest of his life with Joann he needed to show all of his affection in this ring, and not let it be too expensive.

The ring would be an extension of what Joann is to him, so what it looked like was very important.

Joann was, in Gavin’s and most people’s minds, very beautiful, yet modest and not to showy, she had outer beauty yes, though she also had a nice interior that was just as good, if not better than her exterior.

Finding all of that in a relatively not expensive ring was a very hard task, though Gavin was ready to look for five hours if it meant he found the perfect ring.

Though once he looked at the last one in the line, he knew it was the right one.

One ring caught his eye.

The ring was beautiful, made of gold, Gavin didn’t know how many karats it was, though it didn’t matter to him, it was perfect enough. The ring wasn’t very thin, though thin enough to fit comfortably on Joann’s right hands ring finger. It looked like it was the same finger size as well.

“I think I found the ring.” The other Lads looked at the ring.

It seemed to be liked by everyone, which help lead Gavin to buy the ring.

Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment…

…

“Alright, so, next question?” Geoff commented.

This year at RTX the Achievement Hunter’s panel was twice as long, though it was because it was a combination of the Achievement Hunter’s and Achieve Gal’s panel put together.

“Alright, this question is for Jack.”

“Yes?”

“How did you grow that fantastic beard?” Jack paused.

“Well, as everyone else grows their hair out, with a lot of time and effort.”

“Either that or one day, or month perhaps, you where to lazy to shave.” Gina commented as she played with Jack’s beard hair.

“Alright, next person?”

“Hi yes uh, I’ve got a question for Lily.”

“Yes?”

“There were a few Rage Quit’s that you filmed in place for Michael before, though based on Podcasts and Rt: Life’s we know you aren’t like that at all, how many times did Michael have to tell you it was okay for you to swear before he convinced you?” Lily paused.

“Actually Micky found a way to help me get in the mood for a Rage Quit whenever I need to sub in for him. He told me to just think of things that annoy me, and it helped as you could tell.”

“This question is for Joann.”

“Yes?”

“We know that your character, Coco’s weapon in RWBY is crazy powerful, though what is Velvet’s weapon?” Joann paused.

“I can’t tell you that, though I will let you know, if you needed to change your pants after seeing my weapon you are going to need to change the walls of whatever room you are in when you see Velvet’s weapon.”

“This question is for Ray and Gavin.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah?”

“So, in the X-Ray and Vav cartoon, we didn’t see them in the trailer, but are your girlfriends going to be in the cartoon?” Gavin and Ray looked at each other.

“I would be very disappointed if they weren’t.” Ray commented.

“I doubt they would not include our lovely ladies.” Gavin said as she put an arm around Joann.

“Well, that’s the end of the question part of the panel now,”

“Hold on, I want to say something.” The group looked at Joann.

Joann removed Gavin’s arm from around her, then stood up, dragging Gavin in front of the table.

“Love?” Joann ignored the question and sighed, looking into his eyes.

“Gavin, we’ve known each other for a while now…” Gavin looked confused.

“And, well, we’ve been through thick and thin, we’ve managed to get out fine.”

“Is everything okay love?” Joann paused.

“Fuck it, this is way to cheesy.” Joann got down on one knee.

“We’ve been in this whole, are we going to propose, thing for far too long, it’s driving me crazy.” Joann took out the box containing the ring, then opened the box.

“So please, marry me you idiot.” Gavin paused, then smiled, then got to one knee as well, pulling out a box as well.

“Only if you marry me as well.” Joann paused, then blushed a little.

“You thought to propose here as well?” Gavin smiled, then took out the ring.

He lightly held onto Joann’s right hand. He slipped the ring on.

Joann smiled.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Just like you love.”

Joann took out her ring and put it on Gavin’s finger as well.

“This one is beautiful as well.”

“As beautiful as you are handsome.” Gavin smiled.

“How long did you want to propose to me here?” Joann asked.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, this seemed like a good place.” Joann smiled.

The two held both hands, then slowly stood up.

“So…”

“Um…”

“Will you marry me?” Both said in unison.

There was a pause.

“Of course I will marry you love.”

“I wouldn’t buy you a ring if I didn’t want to marry you, I’d love to marry you Gavvy.” The two looked at the ring.

“Wow, these both look alike.” Gavin removed his hands from Joann’s and hugged her.

“I guess we think alike, huh love?” Joann stood on her tip toes in order to kiss Gavin on the lips.

The crowd started to clap, only increasing Joann’s blush.

“Was the ring expensive?”

“Nah, it was reasonable.” Joann nodded, then sighed.

“You okay love?”

“Yeah, I’m just glad I got that over with.” Gavin smiled as he picked up his soon to be wife.

“We’ve still got the wedding planning ahead of us.” Joann groaned.

“More like you do.”

“Love.”

“You know I’m terrible at organization, that’s more of your ballpark then mine.” Gavin sat down, Joann sitting on his lap.

“So, how long will it take you to have your wedding?” Michael teased.

“Hm, knowing how long it took us to propose, we might have the wedding in say… three years?” Gavin laughed, putting his arms around Joann.

Both where just happy to have got that out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is finally here! So now I am going to be able to write for this story and post much more often then when I was working on college stuff, so a few more chapters are coming out, then the next short story is on the way, if you haven't, or have, and you want to make an OC for the story check one of the previous chapters, there is a checklist of things you need to list for me to allow the character in the story.
> 
> Anyways I'm back, for a month-ish, so I'll be able to write more for this story, the author man is back!


	118. Five More Night’s of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann’s being dragged across RTX 2014, she has no idea, why, but Gavin needs his lover, but for what she doesn’t know.

“Is there any other people who work for RWBY? Preferably people who voice acted?” Joann smiled as she got up, Coco cos play being worn.

The crowd’s volume escalated slowly at first, though when they realized that this ‘cos player’ was really Coco’s voice actress the crowd roared in excitement.

“Ah, there you are Joann, I’m surprised you didn’t walk up here already.” Joann shrugged her shoulders to Miles’s comment as she sat down next to Barbra.

“To be fair walking up randomly would seem kind of weird.”

“True enough, so what do you do to prepare before voice acting?” Joann paused.

“Hm, well to be honest I don’t really do shit. Sense I have never officially done any voice acting in my life I decided to just use my voice and find out if it works, anyways I’m sure Achieve Gal’s fans from across the world smiled when they heard me wield that chain gun.”

“So you don’t do anything to prepare?”

“Well, I might be a total dork and pretend to fire Coco’s gun every now and then, though that’s not necessarily before I go to record her voice. Oh, I did repeat my lines a lot, sense they are kind of awesomely badass.” Joann looked to the crowd.

There was a figure running towards the panel.

“Um…” It was Gavin.

“Love, love!” The crowd’s outburst was huge.

“Um, hey Gavvy, I thought you were in the middle of a Live Let’s Play.”

“I am, though you need to play the game.”

“What game are you playing?” Gavin lightly grabbed Joann’s hand.

“You need to play the game love!” Joann rolled her eyes, though no one knew she did thanks to her sunglasses.

“Okay, okay, calm down you big baby.” Joann looked to Monty.

“Sorry Monty, but I gotta run, pants wearing duties calls.”

Monty smirked.

“This is the only time I’ve ever seen you wear pants though.” Barbra commented.

“Yeah, that was always a ‘once in a blue moon’ sort of thing, anyways, I gotta go do boyfriend stuff, see yea.” Joann got up, and allowed Gavin to drag her to where he, Michael, and Lily where going to Live Play.

“So, what horror game is it Gabby?” Joann teased, she started to call Gavin Gabby whenever he played a horror game sense he screamed like a girl.

“You’ll find out, I think you’ll like it.” Joann rolled her eyes once again.

“Hey, slow down won’t you? These boots have heels on them, and I’m not the best at walking in heals.” Gavin practically dragged Joann to the room.

“Finally, you got the girl who can play this game.” Michael greeted.

“What game?” Joann asked as this crowd roared as loud as the last one when they realized it wasn’t a Coco cos player.

“Five Night’s are Freddy’s Two.” Lily commented, hugging Michael for comfort from the last jump scare.

Joann rose an eyebrow.

“I thought it wasn’t coming out until next year.”

“We thought so to, but no, we got the full game here.” Joann nodded.

“Okay, um, do you mind if I go use the bathroom quickly?” Joann eyed Gavin, who followed her to the bathroom.

“Here’s your real clothing.” Gavin gave Joann a bag and a backpack.

“Thanks, these jeans are way too tight and rough in material, how to other women wear this shit?” Joann walked into the bathroom and changed, on the bright side now people will know who she was instead of assuming she was as Coco cos player, though when she thought about it she didn’t know if that was a good thing, fucking perverts trying to look up her dresses skirt, not that hard of a job to be honest though.

She was still wearing the belt that the briefcase was attached to.

“Okay, thanks Gavvy.” Joann said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Gavin smiled.

“You don’t like the feeling of jeans love?” Joann shook her head.

“Not when I’m wearing them, wearing pants is a weird enough feeling already, but to wear ones with a rough, instead of soft, texture? Fuck that.” Gavin chuckled.

“Seeing you wearing pants sure is weird.” Joann laughed.

“Yeah, I try not to do that all too much, now come on, we’ve got work to do.” The two walked back into the room, Joann sat down in front of the computer.

“Hm, it looks like the Animatronics had a few, updates, to them.”

“Have you never seen the game yet?” Lily asked.

“Nope, I wanted to keep this game a surprise, so maybe it would scare me as much as it does to you guys.” Joann looked at the continue button.

“Night 4 huh? Impressive sense you guys didn’t even make it past night two without me on the previous game. Sure I don’t need an explanation whatsoever, let’s just dive right into this shit.” Joann clicked the button.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play the other nights?” Lily asked.

“Naw, why would I need to do that?”

“Maybe to learn how to play this game?” Michael asked.

“Nah, wait, no doors?”

“Yeah, you need to flash your flashlight at the animatronics when they are in the hallway.” Joann nodded at Lily’s comment.

“Alright, so, two things on the bottom, a mask, and the camera, interesting.” Joann put the camera down.

“So, how do I check the hallway light?”

“The control button love.”

“Control huh? I guess that works…” Joann turned on the light.

“Holy, look at that bitch, she’s wearing booty shorts!”

“That’s the new Chika Joann.” Lily replied.

“She’s wearing booty shorts, not only is she an animatronic chicken, she’s a slutty Animatronic Chicken!”

“Well, if being a slut refers to how much clothing you wear,”

“I know I dress like a slut Lily, I doubt that ever escaped anyone’s minds.” Joann opened the camera.

“Huh, would you look at that, there’s a red icon, let’s find out what that is about.” Joann clicked to the room, though it was too late to wind up the music box.

“Click and hold to activate the music box? Um, okay, what does this even do?” Joann turned on the light.

“Oh, look at that puppet thing, it looks, weird.” Joann closed the camera feed and looked in the hallway.

“Nothing’s there, interesting, it’s only 1am, so I’m not making too much progress.” Joann didn’t know, but the others were waiting for the scare.

Lily was fearfully holding onto Michael, and Gavin was getting ready to jump.

“What’s this music that’s playing anyways?” The question was soon answered by the puppet killing Joann.

“Um… okay?” Joann was more confused than scared.

“Why did that happen?”

“You didn’t wind up the music box in time, you need to keep that thing wound up so the Marionette won’t kill your ass.” Joann nodded.

“Alright, let’s try that again I guess.” Joann started the game up again.

“So, before I get killed again, what’s the best way to not die in this game?”

“Wind up the music box as much as you can.” Lily said.

“Put your mask on whenever you exit the camera, it helped me a lot during night three.” Michael suggested.

“Avoid Mangled.” Gavin replied.

Joann rose an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for Mangled, whatever the fuck that this.” Joann opened the camera and changed the camera to look at the music box.

“Um, Foxy is that you?” The other three looked.

“Oh, that’s Mangled.” Lily replied.

“Um, why is it, you know, mangled?”

“I think the phone guy said it kept falling apart, and that they just kept it like that for the kids to try and rebuild it as some sort of little game.”

“That’s just screaming for the bite of ’87 to happen again.” Joann closed the camera and went about her business.

“So, out of all the animatronics which one do you guys think is the scariest?”

“Mangled.” Lily replied almost instantly.

“Old Bonnie.” Gavin replied.

“Foxy.” Joann nodded.

“I haven’t seen much of these animatronics, though that Marionette thing looked creepy.” Joann opened up the camera feed to recharge the music box once again.

“Okay, that was simple enough, 3am huh? Not too shabby.” Joann put the camera down.

“Huh, do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Michael asked.

“There’s like, some sort of new noise, hold on, I’ll check the vents.” Joann flicked her camera feed back up.

“No!” Lily shouted.

“What?” Joann put the camera down.

“Uh, um, uh!” Joann noticed Mangled was now on the ceiling.

“If there is radio static heard in the room put on your mask, Mangled was in the air vent.”

“Oh, okay, I learned my lesson, so now what?”

“When you open your camera again there is a chance that Mangled will kill you.” Joann frowned.

“And it’s completely random?”

“Yes.”

“Well shit, okay, let’s try to survive then.” Joann flipped the camera up to charge up the music box.

“Suck my dick Mangled!” Joann shouted, Mangled did not try to kill her that time.

“I think you’re going to need one in order for him to suck one.” Joann paused.

“I mean, I could just have a strap on or something.” Lily laughed.

“Is Gavin the bottom bitch or something?” Joann laughed.

“Being on top is too much work, and I’m lazy.” The others went silent.

Joann laughed again.

“I stumped you again huh? Okay, time for round two.” Joann opened her camera again.

“This dick is being sucked right now isn’t it Mangled?”

“Wow, we got normally got killed right here.” Michael said.

“Well, I mean when you have a dick as massive as this one there is no way Mangled will kill you.”

“What do you just whack him on the head with that massive shlong and he knocks back into the hallway or something?”

“I mean, why else does he not kill me while I’m winding up the music box? He’s running back until I put down the camera.”

“Wait, love how do you keep your massive nob in that dress of yours?” Joann paused.

“Um, I just do?” Gavin laughed.

“Alright, the hallway looks clear, everything looks fine, time for round three.” Mangled did not kill Joann yet again.

“Sheesh, you think he would just try to dodge after the second time.”

Maybe your dick is extremely thick as well?” Lily asked.

“Ha, that rhymed, but still, hm, I mean basically I’m hiding a war hammer under my dress.”

“With the little space you have that is really impressive.”

“Yeah, though you know me, I find ways to make things fit.”

“I think Gavin would know that out of all of us.” Michael replied.

“Giggity.” Lily said before giggling.

“Love, how are you not scared of the Mangled?” Joann shrugged her shoulders.

“Eh, he’s going to kill me eventually, I’m just waiting for him to make the move.”

“But Joann, I thought Gavin already made the move.” Joann laughed.

“That happened like, 4 hours ago, anyways if Mangled wants to marry me he’s got another thing coming, I’m not even close to being a furry.”

“A furry?” Joann laughed.

“Oh Lily, it’s adorable to know how innocent you sometimes are.” Joann opened the camera feed once more.

“Jesus, he really doesn’t seem to want to kill you.” Joann laughed.

“Once you sucked this dick you can never go back.”

“I mean, look at Gavin, he’s marrying you.” Joann laughed.

“Alright, but enough talk about my dick, oh look, it’s 5am.” Joann put down the camera.

“Alright, the Marionette is staying right where it is, I’m not checking the camera anymore tonight.”

“You’re not?” Gavin asked.

“Nope, I messed with Mangled enough, anyways it’s 5am, I don’t want to get fucked when I’m this close to victory.”

“I mean, if you give you should expect to receive.” Joann shuddered.

“No thank you, I don’t need a mess of, whatever that thing is, on top of me.” The others paused when they heard the Marionette music playing.

“Shit, love!” A frown was present on Joann’s face.

“I know Gavvy, though, well, it’s too late to wind up the box, anyways I don’t want Mangled to fuck me over.”

“So you would prefer the Marionette to do so?”

“Well, at least it isn’t in an animal costume.”

The other three jumped when they heard the death noise, though the second the Marionette came out to kill Joann, the clock went off, Joann just barely won.

“Booyah mother fucker!” Joann shouted victoriously.

“Now time for night 5.” Lily said.

“Well, if we didn’t run out of time anyways, we’re kind of at the end of the panel.” Gavin said.

“Aw, well, I guess this is the end then.”

“Seriously though, that was impressive, you managed to keep Mangled on the ceiling for a while.” Gavin said as the four walked outside. Joann smiled.

“Dumb luck helps a long way sometimes.” Joann looked to her right to see a woman who was Cos playing as Coco.

“Oh! Hey Gavvy, let’s go talk to her.”

“Wah, love!” Gavin shouted in surprise as Joann dragged him behind her.

Lily giggled.

“You know, for a cute skinny woman Joann seems to have a lot of power behind her.” Michael cracked a smile.

“She sure does babe, now come on, wasn’t there a panel you wanted to go to?” Lily’s eye widened.

“Oh no, it’s in a like ten minutes, come on, let’s go!”

“Whoa, dear!” Michael was surprised as Lily did the same that Joann did to Gavin.

“Sheesh, you have a lot of power behind you as well.” Lily laughed as she continued walking towards the panel.

“I guess this a lesson, the cute girls seem to have a lot of hidden strength.”


	119. Let’s Stream: The Drunken Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a week before Joann and Gavin go to see Joann’s parents in order for them to see if they like Gavin, before Joann marries him, and Joann’s has a lot of emotions going on.

“I’m nervous.” Joann mumbled. Barbra rose an eyebrow, it was curious to see Joann in this kind of mood.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Joann sighed. She looked over to Barbra. She looked over to Lily.

Lily knew what the problem was.

She gave Joann a curious expression. Joann shook her head, smiled, then looked back to her phone. Lily frowned.

“Joann’s nervous.” The others looked over to Lily, if it isn’t obvious enough they were in the middle of filming a pod cast.

“About what?” Gus asked.

“My parents.”

“What about them?” Barbra asked, everyone in the company knew of Joann’s family problems, so whatever Joann was talking about they all knew it probably wasn’t good.

“I’m going to visit them in a week.”

“What why?”

“Because it’s only fair that they get to know Gavin before we get married.”

“What if they hate him?” Lily asked.

“Well fuck them, I’m marrying him anyways. I love him that’s all that matters. They only get to meet him, not tell me if I get to marry him or not, I’m an adult and it’s my own god damned right to make my own decisions.” Lily nodded.

“I’m just worried about being alone with them again, that’s when they are most vicious.” Joann looked up to see Gus was holding a beer for her to take.

“You sound like you need one of these.” Joann thankfully took it.

“More like I could use twenty of them.” Joann said before taking a healthy (more like unhealthy) swig.

“Wanna change the subject?” Joann nodded her head.

“Okay, no problem, so, I’ve got this story about when I was young…” The podcast was rather simple for Joann from there on out.

She was still worried about her parents, not about their reaction to Gavin, she was sure they would love him, she was just worried about being alone with her parents.

Knowing them they will find a way to get Joann alone, and then will come the hour long tirade about whatever is on their mind. Joann finished a drink and took another, laughing at Gus’s story. The pressing matter was still in the back of her mind.

What was she going to do? She had no idea, just bare with it she guessed.

Would it be better just to get drunk as fuck while she was there?

She doubted her parents would think any better of her, they never did.

Eventually after just enough drinks Joann tripped over the edge, she was fully drunk.

“You feeling okay Joann?” Burnie asked. Joann’s response was to fall off the couch, sense she was already sitting on the very edge.

“Oh god, how much beer did we give her?” Gus was confused.

“Well…” Lily looked over to a table where she was putting all the bottles, more than a three fourths of them where Joann’s.

“Apparently one too many.” Lily responded.

“Wha are yo talkn abou, I feel fline.” Joann stumbled out as she sat back onto the couch.

“Jesus, well, too bad we couldn’t get drunk Joann in the podcast.” Barbra laughed out.

“Knowing her Dumbledore’s ‘naked time’ might happen, so thank god we didn’t get drunk Joann into the podcast, there would be quite the fan art of that.” Lily replied.

Joann was blankly staring at Gus.

“Are we done?” Joann managed to ask.

“I think it’s about time we stop.” Joann nodded, then got up, promptly falling back onto the couch sense her own body weight was surprising to her.

“Oh god, here we go.” Lily giggled, then got up and extended a hand.

“Do you need help up?” Joann rolled her eyes and slapped Lily’s hand out of the way.

“There you go, there’s your high five.” Lily tried not to laugh. Joann got up.

“Hey Joann.” Geoff walked into the room.

“Wha?” Joann clumsily turned around. Geoff paused, the fuck was up with Joann?

“You ready?” Joann paused.“

What?”

“You’re doing a live stream with Gavin on our new twitch channel, remember?” Joann looked stunned.

“Am I?”

“Yes, Gavin’s in the room right now, you should probably get there Gavin’s probably starting up right now.” Joann went to run, though she tripped along the way.

“Jesus, are you drunk?” Geoff asked as he helped Joann up.

“She might be.” Lily nervously said.

Geoff looked over to the copious amounts of beer bottles on the table.

“What’s the occasion?” Joann rarely got drunk at work, unlike half the company, especially the achievement hunters.

“She was drinking away the thought of her having to go to her parent’s place this weekend.” Joann hissed.

“Fuck that I’ll stay home.” Geoff nodded, the group went out drunk enough times for Geoff to know that Joann’s balance was a sad mess when she was drunk.

“Come on Joann, let’s get to Gavin shall we?” Geoff picked Joann up, fire man style.

“Geoff!” Joann shouted, clearly annoyed.

“Oh quit whining.”

“Put me down!”

“Here we go!” Geoff ran over to the Achievement Hunters room.

Gavin was having a normal day, he had an idea, why not play some classic games on the new twitch channel they have?

He was excited like he normally was, though he was feeling unsure when he heard his girlfriend’s shouts from roughly two hallways away.

“Geoff I will break your back if you don’t put me down!”

“Sorry Princess, but I think my back will live!” Geoff kicked the door open, rushing Joann into the room and sitting her down on a chair.

“Geoff, why,” “Joann’s drunk, your problem now, happy live streaming!” Geoff ran out.

“Um, okay?” Gavin looked over to Joann.

“Hey Gavvy.” Joann said happily.

“Hey, you ready to live stream love?” Joann looked confused.

Gavin sighed, he knew why Joann was drunk, he didn’t even have to ask.

“So, speak into that microphone that’s closer to you, that’s yours, the one closer to me, is mine.” Joann laughed.

“I know whose mike is whose Gavvy.” Joann said in a sing song manor, lucky Gavin that Joann is a super happy drunk.

Gavin nodded, then started the live stream, it was surprising, over a hundred people joined within the first few seconds, and the numbers only increased.

“Hey guys!” Joann shouted into Gavin’s mike.

“Wah, love!” Joann was giggling.

“That’s not the right mike love.” Joann’s giggles only increased.

“Aw, but Gavvy you told me that was my mike.”

“What, no I didn’t I told you that this one is mine.”

“Why do we have two mikes anyways?” Gavin paused.

“Hold on.” He removed one.

“We’re going to have to get close if we both want to be heard.” Joann got close.

"That’s me by fine.” Gavin laughed.

“So for everyone that is watching this is our first official live stream for Achievement Hunters new twitch channel! It would have been me and the rest of the boys but sadly Micool isn’t here, he left roughly a day go for a two week vacation, the little nob hole.” Joann giggled.

“Nob.” She mimicked.

“So we decided that we are not going to make one with all the lads until all six of us are here, so for now today it will be me and my lovely girlfriend Joann, the others will be live streaming with their wives or girlfriends some other time around, and for reasons I will not say Joann’s kind of drunk.”

“Oh, Mega Man Two!? That shit was my jelly, hand my the controller!” Gavin laughed.

“Okay, though I was thinking sense there are two of us why don’t we take turns?”

“Okay.”

“So, for every game over I get I’ll give the controller to you, but sense you are kind of hammered at the moment you get two game over’s.” Joann nodded.

“Okay.”

“So, normal mode?” Gavin suggested. Joann laughed.

“Please, that normal is easy node for cowards, that wasn’t in the Japanese version.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah the game was dumbed down a bit so you guys would play it if the actual normal mode was too hard for you.”

“That’s crazy.”

“So, to honor my Asian heritage we are going to be playing the default mode.” Joann selected the ‘difficult’ difficulty.

“Who are we taking out first love?”

“Um, I think, fuck, what was the path Brentalfloss (great YouTuber) told us to do in that song?”

“I don’t know love, what song?” Joann went back to the main menu.

“Hold on, hold on.” Gavin was confused. The music started up.

“Where’s Mega Man? Where’s Mega Man? The Mega Poo, just hit the fan,” Joann took an dramatic intake of air before continuing to sing, this time very loudly.

“It’s 2000X! And Willy’s escaped and built eight, more evil bots! Where’s that guy I know? With balls like a Rhino!”

“That’s me!” Gavin shouted.

“Oh where? If I had to guess I’d say on the roof, let’s go right up and make a spoof! Perhaps he is there, and I just don’t care! One two three five!” Gavin started to laugh his ass off.

“Love, four comes after three, not five.” Joann coughed.

“Well fuck it then let’s just play, LEEEEEEEEETS PLAY!” Joann started the game up.

“I’m going for metal man, so I can get a robo boner.” Joann clicked onto the Live stream web site.

“Can someone leave me a comment of either or not the robo boner is the first thing I should get first? I feel like it was supposed to be.” Gavin continued to laugh.

“Love I don’t think his ability was to sport an erection.”

“Sport.” Joann impersonated.

Gavin rolled his eyes, though he smiled. He knew when Joann was really hammered she sometimes impersonated his accent, she was pretty good at it to, and it sounded really cute to so Gavin couldn't complain.

“Fuck this hoodie I’m hot.” Joann took off her hoodie and tossed it at Gavin’s face.

“Wha, love.” Joann was giggling.

“Hm, someone did comment, a people a lot of did, I’ll say one of them. Okay, the robo boner is the first power I want, thanks guys.” Gavin removed Joann’s hoodie from his face.

“Why would his power to be the power of a boner?” Gavin asked.

“So Mega Man can kill him and bang that mermaid robot.” Joann explained.

“But she isn’t until later on in the series.”

“Well, Snake Man always looked like a pussy.”

“He’s not in this game either love.” Joann looked confused.

“So he can bang everything in sight okay?” Gavin laughed.

“Sure thing love.” Joann began to play, even through her drunkenness she was able to get to the boss.

“There you are Medal Man, enhance meh!” Joann shouted.

“Medal man?”

“Whoa, whoa! I asked you to make my Mega Dick a Super Mega Dick, not to cut it off with medal blades!”

“But that’s his ability love.”

“To cut off dicks? What an asshole.”

“No, the ability is to throw those blades.” Joann paused.

“He’s still an asshole, why not use some paper or something?”

“Wait, why?”

“Paper cuts!” Joann happily exclaimed as she killed Metal Man.

“I wonder if half the comments are all like ‘get this drunk slut off of the stream!!!” Gavin jumped back, Joann’s sudden shout startled him.

“I think you’ve appeared in more than enough of our videos for people not to mind or really care about you being on this live stream. Anyways even if they didn’t like you being on the stream I don’t really care, your still being on the stream.” Joann looked at the other seven stages.

“Fuck, how did it go? Eight more robot masters Mega Man is stronger plaster Metal Man and Air use the arm cannon blaster, Air on Crash, Metal on Flash, Bubble on Heat, Heat on Would. Finally Quick Man I’ll chop off his dick man use Crash Bombs and your good!” Joann clapped.

“I got tit!” Gavin looked seriously confused.

“What are you singing love?”

“Never mind, I know who to go for next.” Joann picked Bubble man.

“Didn’t you say that Flash Man was weak to Metal?”

“Yeah well Bubble Man’s a fuckign bitch from what I remember, Flash Man creeps me out.”

“Is he seriously scary?”

“Scary? No, his name says it all, he’s a creep.” Gavin laughed a little.

“I don’t think he actually flashes people love.” Joann frowned.

“Well why’s he called Flash Man then? It’s like calling my Joann Man, I’m not a man.”

“I don’t know, maybe his ability is to run wicked fast?”

“No that’s Quick Man’s ability.” Joann looked over to the live streams chat again.

“Oh, he’s ability is to stop time. So why not call him Grandfathe0r Clock Man? Or maybe Stopwatch Man? Fucking Flash Man, I don’t care if Metal Man helped you out or not I’m not interested in your metallic wang.” Joann jumped into a mine.

“Fuck me!” Joann exclaimed, then shivered a bit.

“I’m cold.” Gavin gave Joann her hoodie.

“You probably shouldn’t have took the hoodie off then love.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“I can take my clothing off if I wan, DAMN IT!” Joann died again.

“I only have one more wife.”

“You mean live love.” Joann looked over to Gavin.

“Who knows, what if I have a wife?” Gavin smiled.

“Oh really, what’s her name?”

“Gabby Free.” Gavin laughed.

“Well, soon to be anyways, god I hope Gina’s taking care of Cecil right now his momma’s in the fucking ocean aquarium.”

“Watch out love.”

“God, damn it, fuck you spikes ya fuckin douchebag!” Joann shouted in a mock Jersey accent.

“Nice accent.” Gavin replied.

“I thought so to, you should talk in a different accent as well.”

“What accent love?”

“Hod on, gettin back to where we were, I needs the concentrations bro.” Joann got the two back to where they were.

“How about, a Scottish accent?” Joann jumped, then died on the same mine again.

“Ey fuck you, you fuckin douchedag!” Joann shouted.

“How about I go full on British?” Gavin offered.

“Be all proper and shit.” Joann agreed before respawning and getting into a coughing fit.

“You alright love? You seem to be coughing up some.” Joann laughed, which got her to cough harder.

“Coughing up some, what Gavvy?” Gavin laughed a little.

“It’s how we say that your coughing a lot.”

“I am aren’t I? Joann got back to the place she died at, and managed to get past it.

“Ha ha! Suck my facking cack ya douche bag!” Joann jumped and died on the next mine.

“Mother fucker.” Joann pressed the continue button.

“I have one more ago right Gavvy?”

“Yes you do love.”

“Okay, then let’s do this!” Sadly Joann didn’t do any better.

“Fuck you, this sucks butts dude!” Joann exclaimed. “I feel like that dude who gets angry really at video games.”

“You mean Micool?”

“No, that other guy who gets really mad at video games, the dude who takes a legit shit on them and beat up, I think it was Daffy Duck?”

“Who, uh, AVGN?”

“Yeah, that guy!” Joann giggled.

“I can make a good impression of him.” Gavin smiled.

“Go for it.” Joann died on the mines yet again.

“Seriously I keep dying on the same fucking mines every fucking time, what there these game designers thinking!? This game sucks anus, what a bunch of ass farts, what a bunch of whale turds, I wouldn’t even take a shit on this game it’s that bad.” Gavin chuckled.

“Your too drunk love, you ain’t got a chance.” Joann burst into giggles.

“You ain’t got a chance? Sheesh, you red neck Brit.” Joann full on laughed, then took off her hoodie and tossed it at Gavin.

“I’m too hot for that.” Gavin smirked.

“If we are talking about your hotness,” Gavin stopped himself, he just remembered they were not streaming from home.

“I’m too hot for my dress?” Gavin paused.

“Um, love…”

“No, you’re right, this dress is just making me to hot.”

“Um love, you can’t,” “course I can.”

“Um… how about we continue this stream at home, can you wait that long love?”

“But Gavvy.” Joann whined.

“Just be patent love.” Gavin closed the game.

“We’ll be back in roughly fifteen minutes, I think I have to sort out Joann’s drunkenness before we can continue the stream.” Gavin stopped the stream.

“Did I fuck something up?” Joann asked.

“Of course not love, come on, let’s go tell Geoff that we are continuing our job from home.”

“We can do that?” Joann asked.

“When our job is playing video games we probably can.” Gavin picked up Joann, holding her bridal style.

“Now then, let’s get your drunk ass home.” During the car ride home Joann sighed.

“What’s wrong love?”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Why not?” Joann looked out the window.

“My there is parents.” Gavin nodded, he knew she was talking about Boston.

“It’ll be fine love, anyways you told them we were meeting up, so there really isn’t any backing out now.” Joann sighed.

“I know, that’s the prolem.” Gavin used his free hand to hold onto Joann’s hand.

“It’ll be fine love, trust me.” Joann shook her head.

“I doubt it, drunk or not I know that’s a lie.” Gavin sighed.

“Can we just have some comfort sex when we get home? I’m not really into Mega Man right now.” Gavin smiled.

“I told Geoff we were going home to stream.”

“We can stream afterwards, come on, please?” Gavin laughed.

“Alright, fine.” Gavin playfully exaggerated the last word. He knew the next week was going to be interesting, though he hoped he was right, and that is was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They forgot Cecil at work...


	120. Rosterdachi Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomodachi Life AU! Many secrets lie unearthed on the island named Achievement Burg, though they will soon be discovered by the island’s owner, what is the island hiding, and how are the islanders react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the double update, here's the actual 120th chapter! Also if you want your OC in this story it's not to late to post them in the comment section below sense they are being introduced a bit later in the story.

 “Why are we here?” Lily asked Jen.

“I’ve had that thought on my mind for quite a while, sense I was ten roughly, but it’s a good question. Why are we here? It’s a question that tries men souls, and women’s to sense it’s on my mind. There has to be a reason for everything, so what is our reason? What is the reason why we exist?”

“No, I was asking why are we here on this rollercoaster?”

“Cause we’re at the amusement park.” Michael answered.

“But, why the rollercoaster’s? I’m afraid of sudden drops.”

“You are? Sorry, I should have asked before bringing you on one to begin with.”

“Wait, if you are scared of rollercoaster’s then why didn’t you tell Michael before you got,” The ride began, and the drop was fast. Lily shouted as the cart flew by, she got a quick glimpse of the café before the cart went for a loop.

…

“The coffee here is amazing.” Jackie commented.

“I told you that we should come around here some time, their coffee and food is fantastic.” Gina agreed.

“Not to say I told you so, much?” Rachel laughed before taking a drink from her coffee as well.

“It’s morning, do you think it would be to bad if I got cake, I’m craving it.” Jackie asked.

“Oh, bad girl, at least wait until lunch time.” Gina teased.

“Gosh, I feel like you and Geoff must have this conversation a lot.” Rachel commented.

“Well, it’s normally the other way around.”

“Oh,men.”

“Speaking of, where are they?” Gina asked.

“Geoff said he and the others were going to go to the concert hall and hang out for a bit, maybe see if Starbomb has something new to perform.” Jackie replied.

“We should go to the beach after this.” Rachel replied.

“Sure, just let me get something worth tanning in before we go.”

“Of course, me and Gina will need something to.” Jackie looked outside.

“The view is nice isn’t it? You can see the beach from here.” Jackie squinted to focus over to the beach.

…

“Wha! Love!” Joann giggled as Gavin wiped some water off his face.

“Aw, is Gavvy unhappy about something?” Joann teased.

“My clothing’s now wet.”

“We can go to the clothing store later, it’s not like we can’t get you some more, let alone wash that one later.”

“Good point.” Gavin took off his shorts and shirt, he had a swimsuit on. Joann splashed him again.

Gavin smirked before playfully tackling Joann into the water.

“Thank god I already changed.” Joann noted after the two splashed around for a bit. Gavin smiled.

“I’m glad the islands owner thought a polka dotted bikini was a better choice than a striped one.” Gavin noted.

Joann smiled, then winked.

“You like what you see?” Joann asked, wrapping her right leg around the back of Gavin’s neck. Gavin smiled, beginning to massage said leg.

“As cute as ever love.”

“Hey, no sex on the beach.” Joann looked to see it was Jackie who was teasing.

“The island owner said nothing about that.”

“Well, I think she knows it’s pretty obvious that you shouldn’t.” Jackie replied.

“Yuck, Joann’s got boy cooties.” Gina joined in the playful teasing.

“Whose looking after the baby?” Rachel asked.

“Ah, my older sister is, my baby and her baby are hanging out at the moment.”

“I see, hey, when Geoff and the others come over wanna join us in some volley ball?” Joann smiled.

“I love volley ball, sure.” Joann felt Gavin remove her leg from his person.

“Gavvy.”

“No worries love, just changing legs so I can massage the other one.” Joann nodded.

“Such a gentleman.” Joann sighed in content.

“You know who deserves a massage?” Jackie started as Gina and Rachel began building a sand castle.

“Who?”

“The island’s leader.”

“You think so?” The group looked to see a girl walk up to them.

_The girl was average size and weight for a woman, her hair was long and it’s color was blonde, she wore a short white dress, the end of the skirt was yellow and there were yellow flowers on the dress. She was wearing a yellow flower in her hair and had yellow gladiator flip flops._

“Oh, hey Keeby, what’s up?” Rachel asked. Keeby nervously looked away, nervous and shy personality quickly coming back to her.

“Damn, and right when we had her talking.” Joann commented.

“Hey Gavin, wanna rub a little higher, oh yeah, that’s much better.”

“Still, our leader has been pretty tense recently, I mean she’s pretty laid back and all, even after all the problems she solves in a day, though she seems to be a little stressed right now, anyone know why?” Jackie asked.

“No clue, last time I talked with her she seemed normal.” Gina replied.

“I talked to her recently, she said something about new arrivals.” Gavin commented.

“Oh I get it, she stressed out about the lack of extension on the apartment, and sense the whole building is full these new arrivals would be homeless.” Rachel reasoned.

“That makes sense, I would be annoyed about that to.” Joann agreed.

“Should we do something, like perhaps set up a party for her so she can relax for a bit?” Gina suggested.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Gavin agreed.

“I don’t know, knowing her that might just make her even more nervous sense she might feel like she needs to make sure the party runs smoothly, and she isn’t even hosting the party.” Keeby said worryingly.

“Then just tell her to relax, you know she listens to you more than the rest of us, anyways, our leader really looks like she needs some time to relax, where is she now?” Joann asked.

“I haven’t seen her around the island, perhaps she is still asleep?” Joann paused.

“Wanna go wake her up? The rest of us can go round everyone up and possibly set up a BBQ party at the park.” Keeby paused.

“I guess, do you want to come with me?” Joann nodded.

“Okay, let’s get going.” Joann stood up.

“Gavvy, could you go tell Michael and the others at the amusement park our plan? I bet Lily will be able to help us out with the planning.” Gavin nodded.

“Me and the other girls will go get the others in the apartments in on the plan as well.” The group nodded.

“Okay, then let’s go!” The group split up.

“You think she’s in her room still?” Keeby asked Joann.

“I don’t know, though if we haven’t seen her all day today it isn’t doubtable.”

“Well, let’s go find out.”


	121. Wii Apartments U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joann and Keeby distract the island’s owner for a little while, meanwhile the others are setting up the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Kirby is a personality mix of me, and color pallet similarity of the video game character, put together in a young girl, Keeby is what the second player Yellow colored Kirby is called in cannon, so as you can guess they are going to be a pair. Though it’s up to you to guess, am I really a girl, or a guy, or a girl… or a guy? Keeby is meant to be a shy, not subtle girl, while Kirby is a bit oblivious to Keeby’s hinting, so be prepared for (hopeful) funny sexual tension.

“Hey, open up!” Kirby groaned as she woke up.

Someone was crazily knocking on the door.

‘It must be Joann.’ Kirby thought to herself. She rolled out of her bed and jumped at the edge, so she spun in the air and landed with her left foot and right knee on the floor, one fist landed on the ground as well.

Kirby got up and stretched, getting some of her long pink hair out of her face and back into its appropriate spot.

She opened her wardrobe to grab something to wear.

“Hey Kirby!” Kirby looked to see Joann barge into the room.

“Whoa, Joann please, at least wait until I open the door.” Joann nodded, then walked out, then knocked once more.

Kirby rolled her eyes before laughing a little.

“Come in.”

“Nuh uh!”

“Why not?”

“You said you have to let me in remember sleepy head?” Kirby sighed.

“Jesus Christ, Joann, seriously?”

“Me and Keeby are going to stand out here until you open the door.” Kirby rolled her eyes once more, though she smiled in amusement.

“Okay, fine.” Kirby walked over to the door and opened it. Joann walked in.

“Hiya Kirby! Oh, you haven’t put something on yet?” Kirby paused.

“No, you distracted me.” Joann laughed.

“You have worse ADHD then me.” Joann looked at Kirby’s body.

“Looking good gurl! You working out or something?” Kirby laughed.

“I had no idea you where bi Joann.” Kirby commented.

“Well, I mean I’ve had sex with both sex’s if that’s what you mean.” Kirby paused.

“I know that’s not what it means to be bi, BY the way!” Joann raised her voice for the pun. Kirby rolled her eyes.

“In all seriousness though, I am bi.” Kirby nodded.

“So, if Gavin breaks your heart you’re going to come onto me?”

“Well, you are a lesbian after all right?” Keeby raised an eyebrow.

“Sure I am, though I didn’t think you would go for me. Anyways past that, where’s Keeby?”

“Oh yeah, Keeby!”

“I’ll, I’ll wait outside until Kirby changes.” Keeby stammered, blushing like crazy, though the other two didn’t know.

“Like a well mannered lady.” Kirby playfully threw at Joann.

“Oh, get dressed you slut.” Joann joked before slapping Kirby’s ass.

“Bitch please, I can’t change if you continue slapping my ass.” Joann rolled her eyes, then slapped once more.

“I can do what I want.” Kirby laughed.

“Slap my ass again and I’ll make love to you on the floor.” Joann laughed.

“Very tempting, I could ravish that body for days.” Kirby turned to look at Joann, one eyebrow raised.

“Okay, sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Like a well mannered lady.” Kirby joked around as she opened her closet.

“So, do you know how hot it’s supposed to be today?” Kirby asked.

“Want me to open a window for you to find out?”

“Sure.” Joann opened a window.

“Yuck, way too hot, close the window.” Joann closed the window.

“So, I was meaning to ask you something recently.” Joann said as Kirby started lazily throwing outfits that she knew she wasn’t going to wear out of the closet.

“What’s up?” Joann looked outside to see Keeby peeking into the room. Joann laughed.

“Keeby you don’t have to wait outside you know.” Keeby paused before walking into the room.

Joann smiled, then gestured for Keeby to sit on the bed like Joann was.

“What’s the question Joann?” Kirby asked as she tossed an outfit, it hit the window.

“Huh, thank god that window was closed…” Kirby turned and continued her tossing of her entire closet.

“Well, me and the others noticed you seemed to be stressed recently.” Kirby stopped throwing outfits.

“Yeah?”

“And we were wondering why you are stressed.”

“The stupid constructer’s not building fast enough, we need the extension done by the week, and they still have a whole fucking floor to go.” Joann looked to Keeby as Kirby was continuing her tirade, throwing a bunch of clothing out of her closet without even caring about what she was going to wear that day.

Joann smiled, she knew Keeby had a massive crush on Kirby, the look said it all.

“Like the view?” Joann whispered to Keeby. Keeby tried to look confused.

“You know what I’m talking about Keeby, appreciating dat ass?” Keeby started to blush.

“I’m seriously getting upset with that guy, wait, what I was I doing again?” Kirby noticed the whole closet was empty, and on the window sill and floor.

“Hm, what was I doing again?” Kirby stood there for a moment, trying to remember past the tirade she had unleashed.

Keeby’s blush grew. Joann tried not to laugh.

“You like the front as much as the back.” Joann teased.

“Oh yeah, I was looking for an outfit to wear today.”

“And some underwear.” Joann suggested.

“Eh, bikini’s are good for that to, anyways what if I get the free time to relax at the beach today? Jesus, I need a fucking tan.” Joann laughed.

“Hm, now I need to put all this shit back into my closet.” Kirby frowned.

“Shouldn’t you put an outfit on first?” Kirby nodded.

“Okay, hold on.” Kirby looked at the pile, then started to toss it away from the pile in search or something nice to wear yet again.

“God, why does she have to be so cute?” Keeby whispered to Joann.

“Cause some women are just born to be forever cute, both Lily and Kirby are prime examples.”

“Aha!” Kirby victoriously took out a pink, red, and white striped bikini.

“There we are.” Kirby put it on.

“Aw.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot that I need to tie the back, I’m terrible with that.”

“I’ll help.”

“Uh, sure Keeby, go ahead.” Keeby got up and tied the back of the bikini top.

“Urfh, that’s kind of tight Keeby, sheesh I can see my nipples.” Joann laughed as Keeby’s blush grew even more.

“Urfh, Keeby that’s even tighter!” Joann got up.

“Here, let me.” Joann retied the knot in a more comfortable manor.

“Sorry, I told Keeby a really funny joke and she was not focusing right then.” Kirby nodded.

“Understandable.” Kirby put on the bottom, then continued to look through her clothing.

“Hm, where did I put that dress…”

“Which one? That’s all you seem to own.” Joann replied.

“Um, the pink one?”

“Again, that’s all you seem to own.”

“Hey now, I have more modest wear for when the colder days come around.”

“Yeah, but for now you only have these short little pink mini dresses.”

“Some of them are red.”

“How about this one?” Joann took one out that looked a lot like Keeby’s dress, though instead the yellow accents were red, and the dress was pink instead of white.

“I was thinking of the one with the stripes on them to match my bikini.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“Just put this on god damn it, we’re wasting daylight here.” Kirby’s eyes widened.

“Oh fuck, your right!” Kirby put the dress on and her red gladiator flip flops.

“Well, I have to run girls, so many people to help, so many constructors to yell at, and not enough time to do either of them.”

“No, wait.” Kirby looked over to Keeby.

“What’s up Keeby?” Keeby paused.

“You, you deserve a day to rest don’t you think?” Kirby shook her head.

“I don’t have enough time to do that, I need to make sure the island’s running smoothly, I mean, what if no one is at the news station again? The island will go into chaos.” Kirby went to leave, though Keeby lightly grabbing her hand stopped her.

“Keeby.” Kirby sighed, she didn’t want to upset her best friend though.

“If something serious happens and I’m not there to help that’s on your ass.” Kirby commented, huffing in annoyance.

“Come on Kirby, please?” Kirby paused, then nodded, and masked her inner worry with a smile.

“Okay, if I must.” Joann smiled over to Keeby.

“Though can we go to the beach? I kind of need a tan.”

“We can go there sure, though no going to do business things alright? This is a girl’s day out.”

“Okay, fine, though if something bad happens, it’s on your ass more than Keeby’s.”

“Fine fine, though I wanted to ask you something…” Joann started as the three started to walk to the beach.

“Jackie made me want to ask this question, is sex on the beach prohibited?”

…

“Alright, no I think the banner should be tied between those two trees not these two, it can be seen better there.” Lily commented.

“Alright, so, these two trees?” Michael asked as he and Gavin ran over to two other trees.

“Yeah, perfect!”

“Hey, Lily.” Lily turned to look at Geoff.

“What’s up Geoff?”

“Just letting you know Ralph, Rachel, and Jen went off to the news center to post some new event, that way if Kirby listens to the radio the standard News will still be on air, that way she won’t freak out about that.” Lily nodded.

“Okay, have you and Ryan got the grills ready?”

“Yeah, and Jack and Amanda are getting some food from the store so we can BBQ when Kirby gets here.” Lily nodded.

“Sweet, alright, things are looking good here.” Lily sat down on a bench.

“Now if only we could remove the hot weather and these gross bugs.” Michael sat down next to her.

“I think Kirby might have some bug spray we can use.” Lily shook her head.

“Kirby’s supposed to be resting today.”

“Good point, me and Gavin can go run to the store to see if they have any.” Lily nodded.

“If they have fans you should buy some of those as well.” Michael smiled.

“Course, kidding me it’s fucking blazing out.”

“Just blaze!” Ray shouted as he walked by.

“Alright, well, me and Gavin are off.” Lily nodded, then turned on a radio. The normal News jingle played.

“Hello and welcome to the PS News, recently today it was spotted that there seems to be a runaway bus stop. Apparently this odd ball of the bus stop family decided to go running recently, and the locals are none too happy about the situation. Rachel however, had this to say. ‘If we chase the bus stop we might get good exercise out of it.’ Jen however argues, ‘for people like me this is not a good idea, you can’t chase after it if you have a bad leg.’ Me personally I feel like I could get to my destination quicker by walking then catching this stubborn bus stop. This is Ralph Turner, signing off.”

…

“See? Told you Ralph had his story prepared for today.” Joann said to Kirby as the three girls relaxed on the beach.

“You kidding me? Now I need to worry about that runaway bus stop, how am I going to get it to stop? I don’t know how to communicate to bus stops.”

“Have you tried talking to them?” Keeby suggested.

Kirby huffed in annoyance.

“That would be even harder then talking to that damn construction worker, the boss anyways, telling him to do anything is like talking to the breeze.” Kirby laid down in the sand.

“Come on, lighten up Kirbs, wanna get some ice cream or something?” Joann suggested.

“I’m just so stressed right now.” Kirby sighed out.

“You know ice cream helps me when I’m stressed.” Joann insisted.

“You, stressed? I don’t know Joann, you’re more laid back then anyone I’ve ever known.”

“You just have a lot on your plate at the moment, you just need something to get your mind off of it.”

“What is effective enough to get my mind off of this annoyance?”

“A lot of things can help relieve stress, like some nice food, a tasty snack, a massage,” “sex.” Keeby blurted out.

Kirby paused before looking over to Keeby.

“Sex helps stress?”

“Well, I read it does anyways.” Keeby stated, trying not to blush.

Kirby nodded, then looked to the sky.

“So, hot lesbian threesome?” Kirby joked around.

“Sure.” Kirby paused.

“I was joking girls, I don’t think we should do that cause first of all, we are in public, and second of all, Joann’s in a relationship, so no hot lesbian threesome.” Kirby got up.

“Though I think I tanned enough, and now I’m hungry, wanna get some ice cream before I go back to yell at the construction workers?” Keeby pouted.

“You’re supposed to be on break right now though.” Kirby looked a little exasperated.

“I’m supposed to be on break ALL DAY today?” Both Joann and Keeby nodded. Kirby sighed.

“You girls ask a lot of me.”

“Trust us, the others can take care of their problems today, you deserve a day off.” Kirby frowned.

“Come on, I’ll pay for your ice cream.” Kirby laughed.

“I’m holding you to your word on that Joann.” Joann laughed.

“Alright, whatevs.” Joann took a twenty out from her bikini.

“Wait, why not put that in your clothing’s pockets?”

“Well, dresses don’t have pockets, and anyways I don’t even have my dress with me.” Kirby nodded.

“Now, let’s go get some ice cream shall we?” The three got up and walked away from the beach.

Kirby wasn’t feeling any more relaxed, though both Keeby and Joann where determined to chance that.


	122. A Little Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeby continues to try to get Kirby to relax, while Joann goes on a ‘personal break’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96N2GIGK3Eo&src_vid=U2ui29vSRg0&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_1567507559
> 
> The reason why I sent this link is because the chick (Olivia) in this vid reminds me WAY TO MUCH of Joann. It’s kind of scary, like if she wore a light blue blouse and a blue polka dotted skirt I’m pretty sure she would just be Joann, it’s like, really scary.

“Come on, please?” Kirby sighed.

Keeby was giving her the pout yet again.

She had to get back to work, though she didn’t want to make Keeby unhappy.

Joann had left the two, she said she needed to get some personal projects done, whatever that meant.

“Keeby, look, I’m sorry but I really need to talk to the construction workers, I don’t have any more time to fool around today.”

“We’ve only been hanging out for a few hours though.” Kirby sighed, Keeby wasn’t at all happy with this.

After all she did say she would hang out for the day.3

“Look, I promise when I get the island ready for the new comers we can spend a lot more time hanging out, just please let me get this work done so we can do that, alright?” Keeby pouted once again.

“But you promised that you would take the day off today.” Kirby sighed.

“If I have a few more gray hairs by the end of today I’m blaming you and Joann.” Keeby sighed.

“Okay fine, mostly Joann.”

“Come on, let’s get your mind off of this, let’s go…” Keeby paused, she didn’t know what she wanted to do with Kirby for the rest of the day.

Joann had a plan, though didn’t say all of it to Keeby.

Kirby decided to give a suggestion

“Wanna go play Rosterdachi Quest? I know how much you love RPG’s.” Keeby smiled, then nodded.

“Yeah, come on let’s go.”

“Right behind you.”

…

Joann sighed as she walked up to the top of the Wii Apartment U complex.

“Hey you,” Joann said as she walked up to the head of the project.

“Where’s Kirby?” Joann frowned.

“More like where’s the two floors we’re supposed to have by the end of the week?” The man frowned.

“I don’t need to talk to you about this, where’s Kirby?”

“Sick and tired of your shit apparently, what’s taking so long?” Joann could get pretty pushy and pretty bossy if she needed to be, and right then she was going to use it to her advantage.

“We can’t keep working like we are right now.” Joann rolled her eyes.

“What’s the problem then?”

“We,”

“I don’t care, we’re having new comers to this tiny little island, and when they get here you expect Kirby to tell them that they are homeless?” The man frowned, Joann did have a point.

“Look, for the sake of the new comers work a little harder won’t you?” Joann walked over to the edge of the building and looked around.

“You only need one more floor, it’s coming along as well.” Joann walked back to the door.

“Though for everyone’s sake it better be done by Sunday.” With that Joann walked out of the room.

“Sheesh, Asian women are scary.”

…

“Assholes, shoulda worn more than a bikini for armor.” Kirby said as she flopped to the floor, faking death.

“No, Kirby!” Keeby readied her toy sword.

“You son of a bitch you toilet!” Keeby slashed at the item, though it attacked right back.

“D, damn, how did that, hit?” Keeby collapsed to the floor.

“Well shit, wanna play again? I can lower the difficulty sense there are two of us.” Kirby said as she and Keeby got back up.

“Make that three.” The two looked to see Joann walk back into the digital simulator building.

“Oh, hey Joann, where did you go?” Kirby asked as Joann picked up a plastic sword.

“Oh, you know, places.” Keeby changed out for a magic staff.

“In all seriousness sense you had the day off I thought I might as well find out what the problem was and yell at the construction workers, those idiots shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.” Kirby smiled.

“Thanks Joann.” Joann smiled, then winked.

“Hey don’t mention it, you have any more problems like those feel free to send them my way, I’ll take care of them.” Kirby readied her fists as the simulator started up again.

“How did you get them to do their work anyways?” Kirby asked as she kicked at the enemy sofa.

“You don’t say no to an angry woman, Asian women are known for being rather scary when we are mad, I just worked what my momma gave me that’s all.” Kirby laughed.

“Well, thanks, now I don’t have to worry about their annoying bull shit anymore.” Joann smiled as she slashed at the sofa.

“It’s no problem.” Joann faked getting hit as the holographic sofa hit her.

“Shit, maybe I should be wearing more than a bikini as armor?” Keeby laughed.

“Me and Keeby where saying the same thing.” Kirby agreed.

“Well shit, none of us thought ahead did we?” Joann took out her phone.

“I’ll get Gavin to join us.” Joann took out her phone.

…

“Alright, is everything ready?” Lily asked the group.

“For the most part, we’ve got one more hour to go, so I’m not worried.” Michael said as he helped Geoff set up a table.

“Sweet!”

“Oh, well it looks like I’m off.” Lily looked over to Gavin.

“What’s up Gav?”

“Joann wants me to play some game with her, Keeby, and Kirby, so I’m off to help distract.” Lily nodded.

“Make sure Kirby doesn’t think about work.” Gavin chuckled.

“I can’t grantee that one, you know how she is with work.” With that Gavin turned and walked off.

“Well, he better try his damndist.” Lily said.

“Hey Lily, can you help me move this?” Lily looked over to see Jen was talking.

“Oh, sure thing!”

…

“Joann Bolt go!” Joann shouted as she threw the plastic sword at the historical bust.

It attacked right back.

“Oh, fuck, it’s time this curtain, falls.” Joann coughed out before flopping to the floor.

“Love!” Gavin walked in.

“Don’t worry Gavvy, the floor is padded for idiots like me who want to actually pretend to die.”

“Joann, no, you bastard!” Kirby jumped and kicked.

The bust retorted.

“Damn, first Keeby, then Joann, and now, you take my life, I will remember, this.” Kirby gasped out before falling to the floor as well.

Gavin chuckled.

“You ladies having fun?” Kirby nodded.

“Are you joining us Gavin?” Gavin nodded.

“Alright, pick your class.” Gavin picked up a plastic sword as Joann switched out for a plastic pistol.

“Now that we actually have four people maybe we can win this?” Kirby thought aloud.

“Well, let’s find out.” The four started up the game.

“The first two fights are always easy, which way should we go?” Gavin asked.

“Well, I was told left was always the right way to go by Toby.” Keeby said.

“Remember because of him you two were caught by the monster in the islands maze.” Keeby frowned.

“Right.”

“Well, let’s find out if Toby was lying to you or not.” Kirby walked over to the left hallway.

The four was faced by the boss.

“Well, Toby was right after all.” Kirby said as she readied her fists.

“Alright, you have first move Kirby.” Joann said as she cocked her pistol.

“Right, let’s go!” Kirby punched.

“Mega fireball attack!” Keeby shot a fireball out of her staff.

“Nice, let’s see what this does.” Joann activated her special attack.

She tossed a sentry gun.

“Woohoo, attack!” Joann unloaded with her pistol.

Her sentry gun attacked.

“Who wants a slice?” Gavin asked as he slashed at the flan.

“I don’t bullets in my dessert doesn’t sound good.” Joann said.

“Yuck.” Keeby said.

“Eh, more iron for my blood.” Kirby joked around.

The flan tackled Joann.

“Son of a bitch.” Joann said as she fell to the floor, she slowly got back up.

“Sheesh that hit hard, half my hp it seems.”

“Well, flan doesn’t fuck around.” Kirby stated as she kicked the dessert.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something recently.” Kirby looked over to Keeby.

“What’s up Keeby?” Keeby paused.

She was going to ask Kirby out, she really wanted to, and sense she now knows that Kirby is a lesbian, it makes the chances a hell of a lot better.

Though she was afraid of what happened if she said no.

Joann rolled her eyes, she didn’t want to embarrass Keeby, so she wasn’t blunt like she normally was.

“Um, do you remember Lily’s birthday?” Kirby rose her eyebrow.

“That isn’t for a while, why?”

“Oh, um, I was kind of up all night worrying about when it was so I would make sure to get a gift in time.” Kirby laughed.

“You have until December twenty third.” Keeby rose an eyebrow.

“Oh wow, that is pretty far away.” Kirby laughed.

“Yeah, so I wouldn’t worry about it all too much.” The group went through one more game, they won this time around.

“Sweet!” Kirby said.

Gavin looked at the time.

“Um, love.” Joann rose an eyebrow, then looked at Gavin’s watch.

“Oh, okay.” Kirby looked over.

“Hey Kirby, Keeby, Lily wants to meet us at the park, I think you two should come along.” Keeby nodded.

“Okay, then let’s go.”

…

“Whoa, Keeby, what are you?”

“You have to close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Come on.”

“Okay okay their closed, but why do you still have your hands on my eyes?”

“Your eyes are not closed if you can see my hands Kirby.”

“They are closed.”

“Then how can you see my hands?”

“I can’t, I can feel them.”

“Oh… okay.” Keeby removed her hands, Kirby’s eyes were still closed.

“They better stay closed.” Kirby laughed.

“They’re closed Keeby, don’t worry.” She felt Keeby hold onto her right hand.

“Keeby?”

“This way I can lead you while your blind.” Kirby nodded.

“Okay.” Joann smirked over to Keeby, who was blushing slightly.

“Alright, well, let’s go, only a little bit more to go until,” the four walked right in the middle of the surprise party.

“Surprise!” Everyone other then Kirby shouted in unison.

Kirby jumped a little, then opened her eyes.

Everyone who was already living on the island where all around her.

“… huh?”

“This is a surprise party Kirby.” Mark explained.

“… for what?” Kirby was confused.

“Well, you work really hard, and recently you’ve been really stressed, so we all thought why don’t we, as residences of the island you own, why not set up a party for you, so you can have fun and not stress out about the construction.” Jack furthered the explanation.

“Though I doubt you’ll need to, Joann probably took situations into her own hands and yelled at them until they started working.” Lily commented.

“Oh Lily, you know me to well.” Joann happily said.

Lily laughed.

Kirby smiled, “you guys took the time to plan and create a party or me, and solve my problem? I’m not sure what to say.”

Joann rolled her eyes before smiling as well, “just say what we always say when you help us.”

Kirby nodded, “thanks guys, this really means a lot to me.”

The group began to party, though while everyone were dicking around and getting fairly drunk a couple people walked away from the party.

“You got everything ready Chris?”

“Almost, I need to work out the code, but it’s going along fairly well Jayden.”

“Don’t call me that when it’s just us.” Chris shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever Zero.”

Zero rolled her eyes.

“Your project better be finished soon.”

“It will be.” Zero smirked.

“First Kirby’s island, and then soon, the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't I would suggest looking at my RWBY fan fic, Team HRMY if you like this story, I'm going to focus on that more for a bit, to honor Monty.
> 
> He will be missed...


	123. So I have an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Author Note Chapter, I'm just letting you guys know more about the story.

Okay, so, I'm not done with this story, I want to make that clear.

I have a few prompts I want to write.

I just lose any want to continue the short story.

I'll get back to writing for this story soon, but I'm not continuing this short story sense I lost the muse for it.

Thanks for waiting, if I even have any of my fans of this story left

-Kirbywarrio655


	124. Million Dollars But: Joann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is my OC’s being asked a couple of the questions we know, and then presenting their own questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and another edit, I’m changing who Joann is supposedly voicing on RWBY again to Reese, sense she doesn’t have a voice actress.

“Hey love.”

That’s how the episode started.

“Hey Gavvy, hey Burnie.” Joann said. “So, what are we doing?” She asked.

“We’ve brought you here today to play a game called ‘Million dollars, but’ it’s a game in which we basically give you a scenario, and you decide if it’s worth the million or not.” Burnie said.

Joann nodded, “so that’s why Gavvy wanted me to think of one. Okay, lay it on me.”

“Alright, so, you get a million dollars, but, for a year whenever you go somewhere, you are brought in a stroller by a muscular man.” Burnie said.

Joann paused, “I’d take it.” She said quickly.

“That quickly?” Gavin asked.

“Well, I mean no offense Gavvy, but this is like a triple win for me. I get a million to share with you, I don’t have to walk, and there’s eye candy wherever I go. Oh, what happens when he isn’t moving me around?” Joann asked.

“He’s just flexing and working out.” Burnie replied.

“Oh yeah, hands down, I’m taking the cash.” She said.

“Sounds like you gotta beef up Gavin, you’ve got some competition.” Burnie said jokingly.

“Nah, he’s just eye candy, no one can replace my birb dork.” Joann said, giving Gavin a kiss. “So, what’s your scenario?” She asked.

Gavin smiled, “Alright love, you get a million dollars, but every time you hear the birthday song, you have to crash the party and eat the whole cake.” He said.

Joann looked horrified, “well… can I at least take the cake and run off with it? Or do I have to eat it right then and there?”

“Right there, love.”

“Jesus Christ someone would kick the shit out of me. I would never be able to go to places like Chuckie Cheese ever again.” Joann said. “Also it’s just really rude.”

“Oh yeah, that’s just an asshole thing to do, you would have to stay away from kids in general.” Burnie said.

“We would have to buy two cakes on Cecil’s birthdays or else we’d ruin the poor boys day.” Joann said to Gavin. “No way, I’m not doing it, nooooope.” She said.

“Alright, so, what’s the scenario you got for us?” Burnie asked curiously.

Joann grinned, “Oh, I’m certain you boys will refuse to get the million.” She said.

“Oh god, what did you think of?” Burnie asked, knowing Joann, something sexual.

“Well, alright, so you get a million dollars, yeah?” She started.

“Come on, tell us love.” Gavin said.

“Every Year.”

“Every year!?” Both exclaimed.

“BUT.” Joann said, “You have to watch your parents preform a kinky sex act every month, and they know you’re watching.”

Both Gavin and Burnie looked at each other. “A very kinky sex act?” Burnie asked.

“Yeah, like maybe one month your father ties your mom up, but then the next month your mother just goes straight for a snuff film.” Joann said.

“Would my dad die?” Gavin asked.

“Well, yes, but he could be perfectly fine after they had sex.”

“And they know I’m watching?” Burnie asked.

Joann nodded, “yup, so they can look at you and be like, “is the million every month worth it?”

“My parents would banish me to hell.” Burnie said.

“Would YOU accept this?” Gavin asked Joann.

Joann hummed, “no.” She said.

“Exactly.”

“Well, more for the fact that my mom would look at me and just say, “we’re taking half sense you made us do this, and the other half to pay back for the money we spent on you.” She said.

“Well, that’s just rude.” Gavin said.

“Yeah, whatever, would you guys take the money? It’s a million a year.”

“I wouldn’t do it, it’s bad enough I need to watch my parents have sex every month, but the thought of them getting it off while killing one of them is even worse.” Burnie said.

“Especially that they KNOW that I’m watching them, I just can’t do it.” Gavin agreed.

Joann smiled, “well, looks like none of us is getting our millions there.” She said.

“Wow, that was a good question to end it off on.” Gavin said.

“Well, thanks for stopping by with the question Joann.” Burnie said.

Joann smiled, “anytime boys, anytime.”

The recording stopped.

“So love, I’m not eye candy enough?” Gavin asked jokingly.

He hugged Joann, turning her so no one could see her backside and moved his hands under her short dress to squeeze her mostly bare ass. “I’ll remember that, love.” He said in a low tone, but he was clearly just goofing around.

Joann giggled, giving him a kiss. “You’re not eye candy, you’re like an eye candy bowl.” She said. “But you can still remember it if you want~” She whispered in his ear before she had to brake the embrace. “Sorry Gav, gotta go voice act, apparently my character showed up in more than just the tournament.” Joann said.

She gave him a kiss and walked off, fairly proud of the their reactions to her scenario.


	125. Million Dollars But: Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is on the set of Million Dollars But, let’s see what she thought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short, sure, but easier for me to write, so after these six I'll have to go back to thinking about what to write

“Hello Lily.” Gavin said as the episode started.

“Hey Gavin, Burnie.” She greeted.

“Welcome to Million Dollars But, Lily.”

“Thanks Burnie, so, what’s the scenarios that you boys have for me?” She asked.

“Alright.” Burnie started, “so, you get a million dollars, but you get a little red LED light in your head, and every time you feel negatively towards something it’ll light up.”

Lily paused, “okay, so, for example, whenever Michael comes out of the bathroom and leaves the door open, it would light up?”

“Well does he have smelly poops?” Gavin asked.

“You have no idea.” Lily replied.

“Well, then yeah, the light would glow.”

“How can it light up though? Is my brain part robot now?” Lily asked. “That wouldn’t be fun either.”

“I would imagine that you’re light wouldn’t light up often, you’re a very positive person.” Burnie reasoned.

“Oh no, it would always be red.”

“Oh god, are you a very negative person on the inside?” Gavin asked.

“No… it’s just be red because I’m unhappy about it being in my head.” Lily replied.

“It would have some uses though.” Burnie replied.

Lily thought about it. “Oh, like when I wake up in the middle to the night to get a glass of water, and it’s really dark.” Lily said.

“Just think about something you don’t like, and, bing, you’v got yourself a flash light.” Burnie said.

“That would be brilliant in a horror game.” Gavin said.

“No… what if the killer is chasing me and I have to hide?” Lily asked. “I wouldn’t take it.”

“I wouldn’t either, I don’t need people knowing how I feel all the time.” Gavin said.

“Alright, so, what do you have, Gavin?” Burnie asked.

“Alright, so, you have a million dollars, but, every time you bleed, you bleed out every drop of blood in your body.”

“So you just die?” Burnie asked.

“Noooooooope.” Lily said.

“No, you get it all back like a second after, you just lose all your blood when you start bleeding.” Gavin explained.

“Noooooooooooooope.” Lily said.

“That’s just odd, papers cuts would suck even more.” Burnie said.

“Noooooooooooooooooope.” Lily said.

“Why do you say no so quickly Lily?” Gavin asked.

“Periods.” Lily deadpanned.

There was a pause between the guys.

“Yeah fair enough.” Gavin agreed.

“I would do it, I don’t think I get cut that often.” Burnie said.

“Alright Lily, what do you have for us?” Gavin asked.

“Okay, so, you get a million dollars, but every time you sneeze a large gust of wind flies out of your nose.” Lily replied.

“For Gavin that’s gotta be massive.” Burnie joked.

Lily started laughing.

“Aw come off it.” Gavin protested.

“That doesn’t sound very fun.” Burnie said.

“You’d hit your head on a lot of stuff.” Lily said.

“You could buy a helmet.” Gavin noted.

“Yeah, but when you’re sick.” Lily replied.

“All I can imagine is Gavin sneezing by like a speeding bullet with a helmet on.” Burnie said, laughing.

“No, all I have to do it attach concrete on my legs.” Gavin said.

“But then you won’t be able to walk.” Lily replied.

“I wouldn’t take it.” Burnie said.

“I would.” Gavin said.

“Well, alright, that’s this episode of Million’s Dollars but, tune in next time when we have the next Achieve Gal in, Jen.” Burnie ended the episode, then looked to Lily, who was smiling, they had a plan.

“Come on, let’s go.” Gavin squawked as Burnie started to drag him.

“Where are we going?”

“Finding some concrete.” Lily replied.

“Why?”

“Tying it to your legs to see if you can walk or not.” Burnie replied.

Burnie dragged Gavin off, both he and Lily determined to prove Gavin wrong.


End file.
